


ABOMINATIONS

by Laila5757



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gemini Coven - Freeform, Merge, Prison Worlds (Vampire Diaries), Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Vampires, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 62
Words: 212,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila5757/pseuds/Laila5757
Summary: " 𝒯𝓌𝑜 𝒶𝒷𝓊𝓈𝑒𝒹 𝓈𝑜𝓊𝓁𝓈 𝒻𝒾𝓃𝒹 𝑒𝒶𝒸𝒽 𝑜𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇 "Elizabeth Parker was born a siphoner like her older brother Malachai, the only person she loved. She helped kill her siblings, she wanted her brother to get what he always wanted: win the merge. However, they were punished, sent into different prison worlds in complete isolation. After years she is finally free from her hell. She didn't expect to end up pregnant by the original hybrid.Klaus Mikealson-OC ParkerThe originals season 1-4The vampire diaries season 4-6
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson & Original Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	1. PROLOGUE

" 𝑻𝒘𝒐 𝒂𝒃𝒖𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒔" 

☽ ✮ ☾

ELIZABETH WAS BORN A SIPHONER LIKE HER OLDER BROTHER MALACHAI. However, she preferred the term magic sucker it sounded cooler. Siphoner was so boring and she was the opposite of boring, in fact she thought herself as amazing. She loved who she was, at least she tried her best.

They didn't process magic of their own but could take it from others supernatural, it made their abominations to other witches, and especially to their father.

They were both isolated from their other siblings and weren't allowed to touch anyone from the coven, even the dog in case they would " infect it".

They didn't eat with the others, they weren't included in the family trips and every member of their coven avoided them like there were the plague.

Elizabeth was never hugged by her parents since they discovered her abnormality when she was five. 

Her brother was another story, he was even more messed up than her because he never knew love even as a baby, since they discovered he was a siphoner when their mother was pregnant with him and Josette.

Or maybe she was more messed up because she knew was what parent's love felt like before it was torn away, replaced by abusive and hateful parents.

Both siphoners were deprived of touch, of love, and were forbidden to use their ability. 

Her night was plagued by nightmares. 

Scars are harboring her body, showing each time she siphoned on accident and her siblings switched.

She was a bad girl, she was defective, an abomination, a freak : that what her father would call her as he beat her. 

It messed them up badly. 

Kai wanted to protect his little sister and prove himself to the coven, he knew he would win and his father knew it too. Even josette knew it.

However, she figured it out.

Their parents kept having children in the hope of having twins, they never wanted Malachai to be the leader.

We killed them, our sibling. Just to hurt our Dad although it was a disappointment when they didn't even see him cry.

Josette was spared for the merge albeit without a spleen, courtesy of me. 

The twins, our initial target escaped thanks to Josette, god I hated those little munchkins. They were so perfect, so loved by our parents and I hated it. 

Kai was supposed to do the merge but they tricked us. We were both smirking, blood on us feeling like true winners. But they were wrong, send to their personal hell.

They isolated us our whole life and then they created two prison worlds, separating us.  
I only had Malachai in my life and they took him from me. 

Years I was alone, reliving the same day until an organization called the Strix freed me for my particular talents, apparently, I could cure a werewolf bite among other things. 

Ending in New Orleans held as bargain chip against Klaus Mikeaslson was not what I expected when I got back to the real world.

The thought of being pregnant, with a miracle child was something I never I imagined.


	2. ACT I

Elizabeth Parker

" 𝙸'𝙼 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝙰 𝚆𝙸𝚃𝙲𝙷 𝙽𝙸𝙲𝙺𝚈, 𝙸'𝙼 𝙰 𝚂𝙸𝙿𝙷𝙾𝙽 𝙸𝚃'𝚂 𝙳𝙸𝙵𝙵𝙴𝚁𝙴𝙽𝚃 𝙱𝚄𝚃 𝙸 𝙶𝚄𝙴𝚂𝚂 𝙸 𝙲𝙰𝙽'𝚃 𝙴𝚇𝙿𝙴𝙲𝚃 𝙼𝚄𝙲𝙷 𝙸𝙽𝚃𝙴𝙻𝙻𝙸𝙶𝙴𝙽𝙲𝙴 𝙵𝚁𝙾𝙼 𝙰 𝙳𝙾𝙶"

Niklaus Mikealson

"𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁𝙴 𝙸𝚂 𝚂𝙾𝙼𝙴𝚃𝙷𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚆𝚁𝙾𝙽𝙶 𝚆𝙸𝚃𝙷 𝙷𝙴𝚁 𝙴𝙻𝙸𝙹𝙰𝙷 𝚂𝙷𝙴'𝚂 𝙱𝙻𝙾𝙾𝙳𝚈 𝙸𝚂 𝙸𝙽𝚂𝙰𝙽𝙴"


	3. STUCK

☽ ✮ ☾

ELIZABETH SPENT 20 YEARS ISOLATED BY HER PARENTS. She only had Malachai, but he was gone now that she was trapped in the prison world. She was utterly alone and it was torture.

When she woke up, the roads deserted without her brother. She couldn't breathe, her greatest fear, and happened she was left alone. It was hell for her. 

She spent the first weeks crying and begging for her brother, she barely moved or eat.

Then came the rage, she would scream throw things. She broke her mother's beloved plates, the ones she wasn't allowed to touch. She destroyed her parent's room, felling immediately better. She even set her high school on fire, and it felt so good. 

Then she tried to find out every information she could find about where she was. 

She found out that she was in a prison world, she needed an ascendant, the blood of a Bennet witch, and magic. 

She found the ascendant in her father's room. The other two ingredients were more complicated. 

After years of searching for any information about Bennet witches, she found one of them Sheila Bennet had given some of her blood at a hospital in Virginia. 

I had the ascendant, the precious blood witch I spent years searching I just missed the magic. 

I have never hated more the fact that I did not possess the magic of my own. I felt weak, defective, and powerless all my life and I wowed that once I would be free of this hell to never feel like that ever again. Nobody would stop me from doing magic. 

Finding magic was the most complicated, I became completely obsessed with this. 

After years of no result, I killed myself. However, I found the truth I was bound to this hell hole forever. I couldn't die, and I tried many ways it never worked. I had no other choice than to continue my miserable existence.

To never feel weak ever again I leaned as many spells as I could, I would travel to find grimoires and memorize the spells. When I wouldn't be drunk of course,which was a lot, but well I had a lot of time to wait. It was literary endless.

My father had forbidden me from learning even basic magic, but now I knew a lot. The only good thing that would come out of this if I ever got out, was that I would be a freaking awesome witch.

I wowed myself, I would get out one way or the other. I would free my brother and together we will make them pay, my entire coven would be exterminated by us. I was feeling a little hitlery right now and a Gemini genocide sounded like music to my ears.


	4. GETTING THE HELL OUT

I HAVE BEEN STUCK IN THIS HEEL HOLE FOR 16 YEARS NOW. They had chosen the perfect punishment for me, the loneliness was hard but I won't let them break me. I won't give them this satisfaction. I am Elizabeth Parker and I don't need anyone.

In 16 years I have never felt something like that there was, something was wrong. It was an odd feeling, and for a few seconds, it felt like the world was shaking. For moments I thought someone else was here but it couldn't be, no one was here. No one would come here to save me. Maybe Kai had managed to escape and save me, I thought hopefully but I quickly brushed off these through fearing disappointment. I had to found out what the hell was going on.

I decided that I had to follow where this odd feeling would lead me. I ran through the mansion that I had inhabited, I mean I was all alone so I had to make the best home I could find. It was a little too big for me but the beds were like sleeping on clouds and having your own pool is the best thing ever. I smiled wickedly thinking about Josette or the twins they certainly lived in shitty apartments while I was here like a queen. Thought like that made me immediately better, and less bitter about my punishment. I grabbed some grimoires, and other personal belongings I couldn't part away from and hit the road.

☽ ✮ ☾

I ended up in Virginia, in a small city called Mystic Falls. The name almost made me throw up, I don't know who came up with this but they messed up. I continued to follow there the feeling until I saw a woman. I stopped in my tracks in shock, not really knowing what to say to the first person I saw after 16 years. She turned her head to me and smiled but I only grimaced in response. I never was a people person. Well actually I was, but I was more annoying innapropriated and flirted with everything with a beautiful face. But I think about so much time alone, I ended up being a wierdo even worse than my brother Kai.

" Finally you're here I was starting to think that I had to come to look for you" she exclaimed. When I looked at her she was egnuilaty happy or at least content to see me. Which was odd, I don't think I ever meet her. 

" Who the hell are you ?" I asked rather rudely. 

" Right my name is Lucy Bennet," she said. When she mentioned her name my face lit up instantly, a Bennet witch was the way out of here, however, I stayed silent while the witch continued "I got mixed up with vampires again and you are the way to pay off my debt" I frown at that, wanting her to elaborate. "This organization of vampires called the Strix to need your special ability to siphon a werewolf bite. So we are getting you at of this pace tonight" she finished. 

" So these vampires require my magical hands" I flirted sending her a wink. " huh, I never knew I could heal werewolves bites or even that they really existed. But it could be logical I mean werewolves must have been created by witch-like vampires so their bite also has magic, interesting" 

We both looked at each other awkwardly not really knowing what to say next. I decided to break the silence " Why don't we go grab a drink and you can tell me about the things that have changed since 1994" 

" Let's go get wasted," the Bennet witch told the siphoner a grin on her face.

☽ ✮ ☾

Lucy had told me about her annoying family and the time she owed a debt to Katherine pierce who was a vampire and a doppelganger, I didn't even know how to spell it. Apparently, the world changed a lot in 16 years, people had phones to communicate which was like pagers but better and there was the internet which sounded awesome. Something also about Netflix and Twitter.

I had a pretty good time with the witch, we even kissed in the heat of the moment. And let me tell you, she knows how to use her tongue. After being deprived of touch for so long it felt euphoric. However, our heated moment ended when her phone started ringing. 

"It's time to get the hell out of here, little siphoner" Lucy bennet announced.

" You know lucy bennet, you're not bad for a witch" I flirted with her once again.

Lucy smiled at me " Since you're not bad yourself little siphoner, I'll give you advice. Once you heal the vampire get the vampire get the hell away from the Strix. They will want to keep you and use your powers" 

" Well duh, I'm awesome. I wasn't planning on staying I'm not escaping prison to another one"

Then I took her hand, carving the touch of anyone after so many years of loneliness. 

☽ ✮ ☾

When we arrived in the real world, there was a crowd of people all in suits, fancy I thought smirking. Lucy left, not before hugging me wishing me good luck. 

Wanting to finish this quickly I told the crowd of vampires smirking shoeing them my hands " Well, where is the lovely vampire who requires my magical hands?"

A woman called Aya presented herself and led me to their leader called Tristan. He looked like hell and was mumbling incoherent things, it was not a pretty sight. Something about Aurora, Tristan, and a guy called Klaus. Who the hell names a kid like that?

" Before I do anything, I want the ascendant wouldn't want to go back there you know? Oh and don't try torturing me or any funny business like that or you can say goodbye to your pretty lover " I finished pointing my finger to the dying vampire. 

The woman gritted her teeth in annoyance but gave me the ascendant anyway, she was really desperate. I put the ascendant in my bag and approached the dying vampire. 

" Just save him" she ordered me making my eyes roll.

" Of course as a devoted Christain and an active member of saving the poor orphans associations I was part of back home, I would never refuse to help to heal a poor man suffering. That would be so mean, beside you just broke me out of jail. I owe you" I said fakely innocent. 

Then I stocked the sick vampire cheek gently and grinned at him. " It would be a shame for you to die, tris. You are way too cute and those eyes are to die for. Luckily for you, I'm here" I exclaimed. Then I put my hand on the wound and began siphoning, my hands beginning to glow red. Like each time I siphoned I felt this rush of power, it was euphoric and definitely better than sex. I wished I felt this sensation every single minute.

" Well thank you for that," I told them while the vampires in the room looked at me suspiciously. I continued "It was fun and all but I have family members to kill, you know the drill. Bye bloodsuckers" I wave at them smiling, and before they could stop me I disappeared from their sight with a spell thanks to the magic I had just siphoned.   
No way I was going to do their dirty work, besides I have some business to do and 16 years to catch up on the real world.


	5. ONE NIGHT STAND

A LOT HAS CHANGED IN 16 YEARS. Everybody is glued to their freaking phones and I can't figure out how mine works, it's so confusing. I preferred pagers. The cars are also different, at least flying cars don't exist, like they had predicted. Hugh and the music, it's a total downgrade I don't know how can people listen to this, my ears are literally bleeding. Besides, I'm in this little pony town called Mystic Falls and I don't know what to do next. 

I wanted to get the ascendant back and free Kai but I'm still so scared of dad. If he discovers that I got out he will send me back there. I need to get stronger and I need to make a plan otherwise it would have been for nothing. Besides, a part of me wanted to be selfish even if I didn't want to admit it. I just wanted to enjoy myself a little before jumping back into the freaky family drama.

"I need to get wasted" I muttered walking to a place called the Grill, it looked horrible but there wasn't anywhere else to drink in this horrible town. 

I entered and went straight to the bar, a blonde man with beautiful blue eyes was behind the bar he was kinda cute, but not really my type. 

" A Zima, blue eyes," I asked seductively while he looked at me confused. 

A man next to me laughed, he was more my style. He had curled dirty blond hair and dark blue-green eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin, and he screamed danger. I could also sense he was a vampire, the first time meeting one but I heard they were great in bed. 

One of my ancestors wrote in her journals about her adventure with one, I think his name was Kol. She wrote how much he taught her about magic and how amazing a lover he was even though it didn't last long. Eventually, she married a fellow which and they had many kids.

" No one drinks Zima any more love," the stranger told me with an alluring British accent. 

" Well that's a shame" I pouted "then get me tequila, blue eyes" I ordered to the irritated bartender.

"I will need some ID miss," he says annoyedly.

I groan, starting to get irritated. But I still smirk like I usually do " Listen to me, you may be cute blue eyes but I had a shitty couple of days.....no make that years and I need to bury my sorrows in alcohol. If you don't make me a drink, I'll cut off your spleen and feed it to you" I finished with a hypocritical smile. I could feel the stranger's eyes on me, at the end of my rant he chuckled lightly. I would lie if I said his laugh was not alluring. 

" You should listen to her mate, she looks pretty mad" the British stranger grinning.

However, the blonde bartender didn't budge and told me angrily " I suggest you leave before I call the sheriff" 

I groaned again "I hate this town, seriously I just wanted a Zima and you don't even have one. Then I nicely ask for tequila or any drink that contains alcohol and you can't even get me that. I mean it's not complicated, it's literally your job. And I wasn't joking about cutting off your spleen or maybe ill rip out those pretty blue eyes. " I turned to the stranger looking at him pleadingly " Can't you compel him, British vampire ?".

He was surprised that I knew he was a vampire but that what quickly replaced by amusement." it's much more fun seeing you struggle, love besides the human vermin is wearing vervain"

I smiled seductively and approached dangerously the vampire face a few inches from his lips, but then I quickly backed away and started walking away, surprising him. When I noticed the vampire hadn't moved I turned my head and asked him " You coming bloodsucker ?".

" And pray tell where are we going, love ?" he asked ignoring the irritating nickname. 

" Your place obviously, stranger. This bar sucks, actually, this whole town suck and I need a drink if you haven't understood that by now. You look like an alcoholic so I'm sure you have some good bourbon, you look like a bourbon guy. And besides, I heard vampires were fun and I like your accent"

He put his arm on my shoulder and approached his mouth to my ear, sending chills through my body " then I am obliged to confirm that rumor, love. I'll show you how vampires can have fun as you put it" he whispered seductively.

☽ ✮ ☾

His place was huge and very fancy, he also a lot of very beautiful paintings. I was looking at one of them when he came back with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. He poured me one and gave it to me " My savior" I told as I took a sip from my drink.

" Do you like it?" he asked me his eyes going to the painting in front of me. 

" Yeah, I love the contrast of colors and the darkness. It's odd and beautiful at the same time. I wish I could be talented like this" I responded, for once my voice lacked of playfulness. 

"Do you paint love?" he inquired curiously.

" Yeah it calms me," I said suddenly shy "I have anger issues" I add trying to lighten up the mood. " Why do you paint ?" I asked, I had noticed few sketches, and art supplies in the house. I was sure that he was an artist. 

" Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine. Canvas the color. As a child I had neither sense of the world nor my place in it taught me that one mission can be achieved with a sheer of will" 

" That deep, British guy. So your a control freak who feels out of place in the world" I said sipping on my drink. " I never saw painting like that". 

" Well, each artist has a different vision of the world, as well a different meaning portrayed in their work. But I guess you are right love, I do feel misunderstood and I may be over-controlling over my siblings"

" Duh, I am always right. Anyway...your place is really fancy, it must be so cool to compel people to do whatever you want. I mean if you want a painting from the Louvre you can just compel them to give it. Besides, it a great way to torture people, you can make them hurt people they love. It's amazing to be bloodsucker" I finished with a devilish grin.

He chuckles at that " I admit that compulsion can be very useful" then he added " the name is nick love" 

" Elizabeth" I simply said finishing my third drink. I was finally starting to get drunk. 

" Who killed your puppy? I asked him but he looked at me confused, frowning his eyebrows " When I saw you in the bar it looked like someone got killed or something" I continued. 

" A group of people betrayed me so of course I slaughtered them all," he said angrily, however, I could see the sadness in his eyes. 

" Well you should feel better then. I always feel better when I kill people" 

" I admit usually killing does make me feel a satisfactory amount of joy but their betrayal sunk too deep," he said with a hint of anger. 

" Whatever screw them. Did you get your revenge on their families? It's where it hurts the most. They betray, you murder someone they care about and make them watch... Or you can give them their heart, head whatever organ you like. But I think the heart is more poetic" 

Nick chuckled lightly, it has been a while since someone had truly made him smile. " The orchestrator of this ridiculous uprising, I let him alive but I butchered all his allies and drowned his beloved mother. Now he is on the run like the coward he is"

" That's horrible," she said making Klaus disappointed, he thought she would support this after what she had told him previously. However, when she looked at him her face lacked disgust and was filled with enjoyment " but that's why I love it. Nice work" she complimented him.

Then Nick looked at me intensely " You are one of a kind Elizabeth" 

She loved it when he said her name with his stupid alluring accent. She noticed his eyes on her neck and asked curiously " Do you want to bite me?

He smiled at her bestial hunger in his eyes present." Would you mind if I did?" He asked.

" Well that kinky, but doesn't surprise me. My ancestor had a vampire lover boy Kol he loved drinking from her during doing the dirty. It intensifies the pleasure. Is it true? "

To her surprise, he grimaced " I fear your talking about my little brother. But yes it is true"

She busts out laughing thinking about the coincidence " No way. Then I got to meet him the things I read he could do..."

" I'm afraid that not possible he passed away recently," he said darkly and she sensed it was a sensitive subject. I knew what the loss of a brother felt like.

She put her hands on his chest changing the subject " Then I guess you've got to show some of your vampires talents" 

He then pushed me on the table and kissed me hungrily, It felt euphoric. He stopped devoring my lips and he ripped my shirt off " Kinky, I like it" I told him touching his chest before doing the same to his shirt. He smirked at me before kissing me once again.

He started kissing my neck and I could feel his sharp teeth touching my skin " Hey if you bite me, you heal me after. No way I'm having an ugly scar on my neck on my beautiful body. It could ruin my chances of finding true love" I warned him giggling.

" Of course love, I'm not a barbarian"

I didn't regret going to that stupid bar, after all, the night was amazing. I forgot all about kai, dad, and the freaking Gemini coven for once. His hands going through my body, his lips on mine, and the state of euphoria he left me, made me forget all about my stupid problems. I felt euphoric when he drank from me and gave me his blood, it was delicious and I could feel the magic inside. I felt drained afterward but they were right vampire sex is the best. 

☽ ✮ ☾

I woke with a terrible headache, the vampire next to me still sleeping. I took this as an opportunity to steal some of these things. I mean I was pretty much cashless and he had a lot of expensive stuff. It's not like I can compel people unlike him. 

Besides he should be grateful that I didn't siphon him to death. The only reason was that he was great in bed if he had disappointed me I would have to kill him. So went through his stuff and took some jewelry and his wallet, he had a lot of money in it. Who goes around with so much money on him? A filthy rich vampire maybe. After I went to his kitchen and cooked some breakfast. I made myself a shot and drunk before leaving, needing aim strength to do through the day. After drinking so much I think I had become an alcoholic.

Then left not wanting a confrontation with the one-night stand, my head hurt too much for this.


	6. NEW ORLEANS

I WAS WALKING NOT REALLY NOT REALLY KNOWING WHERE I WAS GOING. It had been a few days since my one-night stand with the handsome British vampire and I was still lost, going on in this world without a goal. 

I was interrupted in my thoughts by the noise coming from a dark alley, I could feel the magic there and saw this as an opportunity. When I approached, I saw three men fight with a woman. the three men were vampires I could feel it but the woman was something else, her magic was different. if it wasn't a vampire nor a witch, maybe I had just found a werewolf. 

Deciding to save the poor werewolf I grabbed one of the vampires, siphoning his magic, and felt once again this rush of power. I felt invincible, he desiccated and the other two vampires looked at me in fear. I smirked " It's not a way to treat a lady, but I guess we can't expect much from filthy bloodsuckers. I guess I'll have to teach you some manner boys" 

The werewolf took this opportunity to stab one of them while they were distracted. I grabbed the other one, sucking out all the magic out of him, planning on killing him like his friend.

" What are you doing to me ? " he cried in pain.

I laughed devilishly " I'm sucking all the magic inside of you, without it you die". He soon started to desiccate. The last vampire started running away but the werewolf stooped him stabbing him multiples times, I was impressed. " Not bad for a werewolf," I told her clapping my hands. Then I siphoned the last one, who desiccated pretty quickly since he was weakened by the werewolf attack.

" Thank you, I'm Hayley," the werewolf said. 

" Elizabeth. So I am curious why were they trying a lovely mutt like you? " 

"I trusted a vampire to find my birth parents but she lied and she sends her minions to get rid of loose ends. I have been searching for my birth parents since I was kicked out by my foster parents when I activated my cruse. So I was pretty desperate, I shouldn't have trusted a vampire. What did you do to them?" Hayley asked pointing her finger to the desiccated vampires. Usually, she would have been rude like she was to anyone, but the girl had just saved Hayley's life. She had to be nice, a little at least.

"I'm a special kind of witch. I don't have powers of my own but I can take it from supernaturals and magical objects" I stated proudly, sometimes I wanted my abnormality but I couldn't change it so I had learned to love it. "I have also been kicked out by my parents because I was different" I finished twisting the truth a little bit. She looked at me sympathetically. 

" Come on, I'll help you find your parents" I proposed. This was the perfect opportunity to distract me from saving Kai. Besides, I will be able to siphon her in exchange for my help. And I'll try to train on some spells, I'm a little rusty after so long. 

She looked at me surprised " Really?"

" Well it looks like we both like stabbing people, and you look like fun. Besides, I don't have anything else to do." she looked at me doubtfully " Alright, I also want to siphon your magic, I can make it so I don't hurt too much I promise. Besides, we will need magic to find your family. So are you in ?" 

" Hell yes," she told me smirking.

That's how a beautiful dysfunctional friendship between a werewolf and a siphon started.

☽ ✮ ☾

I was right Hayley was fun, we spend some time partying while we were on the search for her parents. I hadn't told her much about myself, just that I had a lot of siblings and that my parents were shitty because I was different. She related a lot to me about that, so I guess that made us closer. 

Besides she would allow me to siphon her whenever I wanted, it was almost painless. I just had to control myself to no take too much. Life was so much easier with magic, and I was getting better at it.

Hayley was sometimes a little annoying with her desperate search for her parents, but I guess I could relate to that as well. After I would be powerful enough I would do the same for my brother. 

I haven't been able to find any trace of her family with locator spells and I had tried a lot of different spells, I guessed they were dead but I couldn't bring myself to tell her the news. So I began distracting her and it was starting to work. However, once I saw the mark on her back, I had already seen it in one of my grimoires. I found out that members of the crescent pack had those birthmarks. Then Hayley made some calls to her werewolves friends and we found out that the crescent pack was located in New Orleans. 

New Orleans was an amazing city, I could feel the magic everywhere. I thought the witches were powerful here with all of this power, however, I found out that the King of the city Marcel managed to control them. I had to meet this marcel to congratulate him, I mean witches were a bunch of judgmental bitches so they got what they deserved. 

But I also sympathized with them, to an extent because I knew what it felt like being forbidden from doing magic. Besides, since I was awesome I had cloaked myself marcel couldn't sense I was practicing magic. I didn't want my coven or the Strix found me and lock me back in hell. 

☽ ✮ ☾

We were currently at a bar called Rousseau. It was like the fifth time that we came here and I hated it, but Hayley insisted to go. The bartender Jane-Ane and her sister Sophie were witches and Jenny looked at me weirdly each time we came. 

We came to the bar and weird Sophie told us "Third time this week"

Hayley smiled "I'm obsessed with the Gumbo, Jane-Ane"

I groaned " Speak for yourself Hayley, this thing makes me puke and it looks like vomit" and it was the truth lately I have been sick and been puking my guts out. It was not pleasant, and the healing spell I tried didn't work which was starting to worry me.

Hayley turned her head to me disapprovingly, as if I cared about what that filthy witch thought I thought irritated " Don't listen to her she's been grumpy lately. I have been looking around for my family and nothing. Zero, can't find a single person who remembers them." The werewolf announced disappointed. 

Jeane-approached Hayley and whispered " Because Hayley, people like you were run out of here years ago"

"What do you mean people like me?" Hayley asked the witch.

" Werewolves dumbasss, sometimes I don't even know how were are friends, I mean I am super smart and powerful and you well your you," I told her annoyed by.

Hayley rolled her eyes and responded sarcastically " Love you two, Lizzie" 

"In the bayou, they call themselves the werewolves Roux-Garoux. You head out there; you'll find what you're been looking for. Be careful you'd ever want to go" 

" Actually it's loup garoux and not roux-garoux" I told the witch imitating her horrible accent " and of course nobody wants to go to the freaking bayou, it's a filthy swamp there" I ended irritated.

I didn't trust this witch at all.

☽ ✮ ☾

After telling Hayley multiples times that Jeane-Ane was sketchy and that I didn't trust her we still ended up in the bayou. I could smell the trap and I was right like always. We were both knocked out and woke up in a dusty cemetery, but it didn't surprise me, witches were indeed creepy. 

"What the hell I am doing here?" I exclaimed angrily when I saw Jeane-Ane and Sophie next to Hayley holding a knife. 

I put my hand on the ground to siphon the magic but the witch held her knife to Hayley's throat "I will kill her if you try anything" she threatened me.

I laughed at that " Kill her for all I care, I was just using her" 

The witch pressed the knife to Hayley's throat, slicing her skin and making her bleed. I put my hand up in surrender " Okay, stop. You convinced me, little Sarah. Now tell me why a witch would kidnap a lovely siphon and her werewolf sidekick ?"

The witch Sophie rolled her eyes at the nickname "I have a special talent, I can sense when a girl is pregnant" I gasped at that, I mean I had all the symptoms and I didn't know how to feel about that. I didn't know how to feel about that, I wasn't mom material at all. Maybe she was wrong, well at least I hoped she was" Marcel is a problem and we are going the father of your baby, Klaus Mikealson" the witch finished.

"You slept with Klaus?" Hayley exclaimed. 

" Hugh I don't remember sleeping with someone called Klaus, I mean there was this guy who didn't give me his name but he didn't look like a Klaus. Oh, and blondie told me his name was Josh but it looked like he was lying, well at least I hope he was josh is a horrible name. It's my father name by the way, I would have never selpt with him just because of that. " she groaned " Besides his kisses were sloppy and I think I was his first.....By the way who names a kid Klaus?... Well, my brother is named Malachai so I guess I can't judge. Wait what is the big deal with this Klaus guy ?" I asked.

Jeane-Ane opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by Hayley. " I can't believe you slept with Klaus he is a total psycho. How can she be pregnant, Klaus is a vampire ?" 

The only vampire I had slept with was Nick in mystic falls, I turned my head " Wait you are talking about Nick? The freaking hot British bloodsucker who uses love each time he speaks?"

" Klaus is not only a vampire, but he is also a werewolf this pregnancy is one of natures loopholes. Don't try to escape or Hayley ends up dead" with that jenny left us in this dusty cemetery. 

"I still can't believe you slept with Klaus" Hayley exclaimed when we were alone. 

" Why is it so surprising he is hot, and I'm a sucker for accents" then I remembered what I did after we slept together " Wait hold up I'm pregnant with a hybrid baby? Crap, Crap. I'm freaking out. Oh god, it's bad." she then realized something else " Oh no before I left I stole his wallet and some things that looked expensive, and he looks like he had anger issues"

" You did what? " Hayley yelled. 

" Where did you thought I got the money? I can do magic but I can't make money. Believe me, I tried before. I took this opportunity okay, I was cashless and desperate "

" We are screwed, " the werewolf said.


	7. BABY DADDY

WE HAVE BEEN HELD BY THE WITCHES FOR 3 DAYS. and they only gave us their stupid gumbo to eat, which was making me puke. They grabbed me and led me to a creepy crypt. There stood a man in a suit. 

" Who the hell are you? " I asked the vampire. He felt powerful and old like Nick or Klaus or whatever he is called.

"Give us a moment, please." the stranger tells the witches. 

" Thank God, I can't stand sarah's voice I would have strangled or maybe stabbed her if I heard her voice again. I have a special gift, you are pregnant, blabla" I said imitating her voice "I'm glad her annoying sister is dead. So who are you because they told me they wanted my baby daddy to kill Marcel and I don't remember sleeping with you" 

Elijah chuckle at the girl bluntness " My name is Elijah, Niklaus the father of your child is my brother"

"So he didn't really lie when he told me his name was Nick, I mean the poor guy is named Niklaus. Did your parents didn't love him or something? Anyways are you here to help us ?"

"Us ?" he asked confused.

" Yeah they have my werewolf friend, she was looking for her family in the bayou and that where they grabbed and threatened us. Anyway, they told me that Nicky is a hybrid and that's why he could have children, when you think about it it's logical. A part of him, his werewolf part his alive making a magical loophole possible. I mean I didn't even know hybrids existed. Wait so you are also a hybrid? " I wondered.

" I will try to get you and your friend out of her I promise" I smile this " My brother and I don't share the same father. Are you a witch ?" 

Elizabeth smirked, Elijah was definitely a smart man " Kind of, I'm a special kind of witch"

This girl was a mystery for the noble vampire and she definitely piqued his interest" Maybe I could show you, my family's history" 

He showed her how they were human once, how his father treated Niklaus, how their mother made a spell to transform them into monsters, how their father killed them and forced them to feed. He showed her when Niklaus made his first kill activating his curse and how Elijah helped his father chain him. He showed her when his brother finally broke the curse. 

" That was amazing, it was like I was actually here. I knew about the originals of vampires but not much, you guys are ancient." then I continued more seriously thinking about what klaus father had told him " my dad called me an abomination too" he frowned at that wondering why. Witches called vampires and werewolves abominations, but not their own. 

" I'm Elizabeth, by the way, suits," she told him with her charming smile. Elijah could see what his brother saw in her, she was beautiful and strong-willed though a little odd and she talked a lot as if she was not used to it. 

☽ ✮ ☾

I am once again dragged like some doll by the witches, honestly, if Hayley wasn't my only friend I would have let them kill her and left after sucking out the magic out of these damn witches. There stood Sophie, Elijah, and Nick who looked enraged. 

"Miss me?" I said wawing while smirking at the trio. 

This made Klaus even angrier "You are all out of your minds if you think some liquor fueled one-night stand that stole from me like some harlot, no offense sweetheart, means a thing to me "

" Oh I'm not offended Nicky you weren't that memorable if you know what I mean" I respond, lying a little. I wasn't offended he called me a harlot since I kinda was a slut, and wasn't ashamed if it. But I did lie, he was definitely memorable.

Klaus starts to speed out to me, but Elijah stops him telling him to calm down. " That's not what I recall, love" 

" Well, I'm excellent at pretending, Nicky" he looked furious, I couldn't but laugh at his face. Elijah was hiding a smile.

" Enough of this" interrupted Sophie "Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance, we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift of sensing when a girl is pregnant" 

"What ?" the future daddy exclaimed confused.

" Niklaus this girl is carrying your child" they could have started with that instead of going around the bush. It would alive things easier, thank God Elijah was here.

" No it's impossible vampires cannot procreate" 

Honestly I understood his reaction, he wasn't supposed to be able to have children, and out of the blue, some witches tell him it's possible.

" But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this is nature's loopholes" sophie tries to convince the hybrid.

However, as expected he points an accusing finger in my direction, yelling " You've been with someone else. Admit it "

" Right why haven't I thought of that," I told him sarcastically and continued yelling " What do you think I've been trying to tell them since they kidnapped me, but they seem convinced. I mean do you really think I like being held in some freaking alligator Bayou by bitches, sorry witches my tongue slipped. And having a miracle baby with you has been my dream, I mean you are such a catch with your daddy and anger issues." I exclaim sarcastically 

" God I just described myself, and I definitely don't want a baby with myself. No way " I said shaking my head "Nobody even considered that I don't want this baby either." 

Elijah had the decency to look ashamed, but I knew he would try to convince me to keep it. He viewed this baby as his brother's redemption. 

Sophie opened her mouth again " My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe. Or we can kill them. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Elizabeth won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress." 

Then she pocked her finger, which revealed that our lives were linked together. I brought my hand to my arm to siphon the liking spell but that bitch stopped me " I made a safe sail, if you siphon the linking spell you will die" 

I grab her arm in anger not caring about the pain I would also feel. Then I take the pocket knife that I always carry with me and bring it to her throat. Elijah tries to intervene but I send him across the room. " Little Sarah " I start smiling deviously " You just signed your death warrant. Enjoy the next 8 months because when the link is broken I'm going to kill you " I put the knife down, and turn my head to the others " Isn't it gonna be funny when I kill her by using her own magic. Wait is that funny or sad, I get my emotion mixed up, anyways in the end it will suck for you" 

" She's a psychopath " a witch exclaimed scared backing away.

I turn my head in her direction " Yeah so watch it, witch"

Elijah intervenes " Calm down Elizabeth. Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself."

However, Sophie disagrees "No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules." Obviously, the real goal wasn't marcel she wanted his secret weapon. A lowlife bloodsucker wouldn't be able to stop witches from doing magic unless he had the help of a powerful witch himself.

Elijah looks at Klaus, awaiting anxiously his reaction. And he acts just as I predicted. "How dare you command me, threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies." the hybrid yells.

"Niklaus! Listen." Elijah tries.

Klaus looks at my stomach, for a few seconds he seems happy but then he looks at his brother and the witches, the peacefulness on his face gone replaced by hatred " Kill her and the baby. What do I care? "

" So predictable, so dramatic..."I muttered watching him leave 

"No one touches the girl and her friend. I'll fix this." Elijah orders before leaving. 

And he did fix this, however, I still wasn't sure I wanted this baby.


	8. YOU CAN SURVIVE WITHOUT A SPLEEN

AFTER ELIJAH CONVINCED HIS BABY BROTHER, WE WERE FREED FROM THE WITCHES. However, I could not leave this dreadful town and Hayley wanted to stay to find her family. So we went back to the hotel with Elijah and he took our stuff. He led us to a huge white house, and I could already guess what would happen in the next months. They would want me to stay there like a prisoner until I pop out this kiddo, however, I will never be a prisoner ever again.

Besides, I could not let my brother suffer until the end of my pregnancy, he already suffered enough. However, I could not make rash decisions about this baby. I will give myself some time to think if I keep it or not. 

I know that sounds selfish since I'm not considering if Nick wants this baby as well, but I'm selfish and I will always be. 

Hayley pulls a sheet off of a crib, coughing because of the dust while I roll my eyes. I mean a werewolf with supernatural strength coughing because of dust, this is amusing.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asks the werewolf, examining her closely. I smile at that, it looks like Eli has a little crush on my werewolf friend. They would definitely look good together, I had to set them up I thought smirking. This would be quite amusing and it's not like I have anything better to do, well for now at least. I'm sure soon they would find a way to break the link, and then I will have fun slaughtering them all.

"Just dust. This place is ancient." Hayley answers. 

" Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. " then Elijah turns his head to me " Right now, you are the most important person in this family. You need a good home. So I'm curious... in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?"

" About being linked to an annoying little witch and having to be prisoner is this awful dusty place until I pop out a miracle baby? " I respond sarcastically.

Elijah shakes his head " About being a mother."

" Oh, that. My mother was completely shitty she kept popping out kids without taking care of those she already had. I had tons of little siblings always crying and yammering, it was awful... She wasn't really present in my life, especially since I was a failure and all. She never hugged me or anything since you know I could kill her just by touching her...She died when I was sixteen not that it changed anything in my life. Oh, and her food was awful. But I turned out just fine " I tell him trying to be detached, however inside I'm panicking knowing I would be a terrible mother. I don't have a fiber of motherly instinct in my body, I mean I killed my siblings who were kids and I don't even feel bad about it.

"Says the girl who told me likes stabbing people when we first meet, " Hayley says playfully, while I send her a wink not offended at all. 

"I'm sorry Elizabeth no child should go through that because they are different. How many siblings do you have? " the original inquired.

" Eight, I am the third oldest, well was, four of them died not that I care" 

"We also lost three of our siblings, one before we were turned and two recently. May I ask how did your siblings deceased?"

" Oh, two complete psychopaths came to our house and murdered them. Jessica and Josh were hunged on the stairwell. Amanda was stabbed with a hunting knife in her abdomen. Joey was drowned and Josette lost her spleen, but I'm sure she's fine you can survive without a spleen. There was blood everywhere, it was quite the scene " I say completed detached as if I was talking about the grocery list.

Hayley and Elijah looked at me horrified, I guess I was too nonchalant about my siblings being brutally murdered. They would never be more horrified if they knew the truth. 

Elijah smiles at me reassuringly " I'm sorry Elizabeth it must have been a horrifying experience. But rest assured, I will always protect you, the two of you," he says looking at both Hayley and me. "You have my word on that."

Nick appears a smug smile on his face "And noble Elijah always keeps his word."

Elijah turns his head to his brother and asks "Is it done?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives, and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches."

"I believe them to be honorable. They did release Hayley to me. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why." Elijah responds to his brother.

I snort at " Obviously" all heads turn to go me questionably. 

" Pray to tell us what you know love, after all, you are a witch as well" 

I roll my eyes when he mentions me being a witch " I'm not a witch Nicky, I'm a siphon it's different but I guess I can't expect much intelligence from a dog... Obviously, Marcel is not really their target. A low life bloodsucker can't control the witches without having a witch on his side. I'm guessing he has a very powerful witch that helps him and they want her. Surely to punish her for siding with vampires or to sacrifice for her magic. Either wouldn't be surprising, witches are judgmental vindicative power-hungry little things " 

Kaus looks like he wants to rip my head off, but I only smile at him satisfied.

" It makes sense, Niklaus. We have to find out more about Marcel's witch" Elijah tells his brother. 

" Now love, we must establish some rules. You can't use your magic, nor can leave this House. Your werewolf friend shouldn't leave either, werewolves aren't allowed in the French Quarter. Unless she wants to die of course" 

" Yeah, no one is stopping me from practicing magic ever again, especially a little doggie like you. And I'm not going to be your prisoner until I pop out your kiddo"

Klaus menacingly approaches me, but Elijah stops him. "Elizabeth, we are only concerned about your safety. If you use your magic Marcel's witch will sense it and he will execute you. Maybe you could leave the house, but with an escort to ensure your well-being" 

" His witch won't sense me, I'm cloaked. I have been doing magic since I came to this annoying city and I am still standing. Besides if he comes after me, I'll just kill him and all of his little friends. As for an escort, I am perfectly capable of defending myself. I learned karate when I was twelve and I have actual magic powers. I could kill all of you without any difficulties" I tell the brothers gloating.

Hayley knew I had been forbidden to do magic and wouldn't let anyone stop me ever again. 

" I'm the original hybrid, I can't be killed, love" Klaus laughs humorously.

" Well, love," I tell him mockingly " The only reason you live right now is thanks to magic. If I suck all the magic out of you, you simply die just like any other supernatural that I siphon" 

Elijah and Klaus look surprised at this information, they thought they were invincible but I had the power to end them in my hands literally. Sensing the tension Elijah tries to change the subject "You told us you are cloaked, is it because you are hiding from someone? "If there is any threat to you, you must inform us" the original added when I didn't respond.

I groan knowing he wouldn't leave the subject alone, but I couldn't tell him the truth at least the whole truth. " There are these vampires called the Strix. They kidnapped me because they wanted me to heal a hot vampire, tris with amazing blue eyes from a werewolf bite. As soon as I did I left, I don't really want to be their siphon slave each time they get bitten by a werewolf. So I cloaked myself in case they wanted to kidnap me again" 

" Wonderful Elijah, I hope your little organization is not going to be a problem," said Klaus sarcastically.

" Great, now that we know each other deepest secrets, I'm going to choose the best room in this dusty place," I said as I begin to walk away. 

But I stopped by an arm grabbing me. I turn my head to see Klaus " We are not finished, love".

I angrily grab Klaus with my other arm siphoning him making it hurt in purpose. He groans in pain and I felt a rush of power through me, it feels different since he two supernatural creatures. It feels amazing. " This is better than sex" I mutter amazed.

I can hear Hayley laughing loudly in the background. 

" Listen to me Niky" I continue siphoning him but make it less painful " Don't ever touch without my permission. It's not because I am having your kiddo that you own me. I can do what I want whenever I want. No one is locking me up or stopping me from doing magic ever again" 

Then I remove my hand and smile cheerfully " Great, now that we understand each other. I'm going to find a room" I take my stuff and walk away from the scene, closing the door with my powers. 

☽ ✮ ☾

" I'm going to kill her" Klaus roars angrily ready to go after her. He felt weak when she was siphoning him and he was going to make her pay. But his brother stops him " You won't touch her, she is pregnant with your child Niklaus"

"But she just tried to kill me, brother " 

" Perhaps this will teach you some manners. She is pregnant Niklaus you must be patient and control yourself" 

"There is something wrong with her Elijah, she is bloody insane" Klaus tries to reason with his brother. 

Hayley laughs " Because she kicked your narcissistic psychotic ass there is something wrong with her? You should listen to Elijah, Lizzie had a crappy childhood so be patient with her. Sure she is weird and a little sociopathic but you are not better than her, once you gain her trust she is very loyal. I can't say the same thing for you" With that Hayley leaves the room not wanting to face the hybrid's anger.

Klaus daggers his brother.


	9. BORED

ELIJAH HAD LEFT, AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT KLAUS HAD TOLD US. I guessed Klaus had something to do with his departure, but I didn't care enough to ask. Sure the noble original was kind and charming but I didn't care about a lot of people, plus he is a thousand years old I'm sure he is perfectly fine. 

Hayley on the contrary was furious at him for leaving after his promises, she kept going on about how we shouldn't trust vampires, moping. She was reading Elijah's journals in her room like some teenager with a broken heart. It won't be hard to set them up when he would come back if she was already so sat upon them.

I mean I could not understand her because I've never liked someone or been in a relationship, I like having sex but meaningful relationships never interested me. During high school, I had a bad reputation, and Kai had bet up a lot of guys or sacred off me for me. I liked breaking up relationships, sleeping with women or men, make them crave more, and then leaving them to dust. It made me feel important and powerful. I craved their touch, replacing it with the touch I was missing at home.

As for Klaus, we kept bickering and honestly, I loved it. It was the most entertaining thing that that was happening to me for 16 years. I loved pushing his buttons, and he was definitely trying hard not to rip my head off. But I think I was growing on him, I mean who wouldn't love me, I'm a very likable person. I was singing a song pretty loudly while making pancakes. 

"Will you stop this racket?" Klaus tells me annoyedly. 

I smirk and tell him loudly to aggravate him " Not when I know it's annoying you. It must be irritating to have a supernatural hearing. Here I made pancakes " however he doesn't take any so put the plate closer to him " Now eat them and tell me how delicious they are, and I know they are since I'm an amazing cook. Go ahead Nicky I didn't poison them, I promise. Besides it's not like poison could kill you" I finish with an angelic smile.

He groans but still eats them a forced smile on his face. 

" Oh Nicky you should stop pretending to not like me, everybody likes me. And I remember that night you liked me a lot" I told him seductively bending a little, his eyes going to my chest. I smirk knowing I still affected him. "So when is Elijah coming back? I miss him" I ask him knowing very well it will get on his nerves. Even a fool can see he is jealous of his brother. 

" Why do you care that much? he's such a bore, I'm way more fun"

"Oh you know I love men in suits and he definitely got the looks in the family. I would totally sleep with him but I have morals you know, it goes against the best friend code. Hayley is sulking because you did something to her vampire crush is, this is tiring me nick and the stress is not good for the baby" I complained pouting.

He smiles innocently " I would never harm my own brother, love you wound me," he says putting a hand in his faking a hurtful expression. I roll my eyes at that.

☽ ✮ ☾

I was making my way out of the house when I'm suddenly stopped. Klaus speeds out in front of me. " And where do you think you are going?" he asks irritated.

"Out. I'm going to buy some groceries since we don't have any left and I eat for two. Maybe I'll even go to buy some clothes. Oh, I also need some herbs and witchy stuff." he opens his mouth to answer but I raise my hand, instructing him to shut up. " Don't waste your time telling me I'm not allowed. We already got over that nick, so either you go with me or I go alone. " 

He groans " Bloody hell "

In the end, it was good that nick came because I didn't have enough money. We didn't go to the voddo store because it was too dangerous if marcel found out I am a witch. I agreed when he told me he would compel someone to get me everything I needed. Besides, he did buy me a lot of things not that he had any choice in the matter. I even called him my sugar daddy to which he muttered a " bloody hell". 

I enjoyed myself a lot, however, when I saw pork rinds while we were buying groceries my mood immediately went down. I immediately thought of Kai and shame-filled my body, I was enjoying myself while he was suffering. I grabbed all the pork rinds on the shelf, no even responding to the hybrid's snarky response. For the first time since I came back, I stayed silent. When we arrived I took a pack of the pork rinds and went to my room. I spent hours crying and eating thinking of Kai. I missed his smile, his humor, his overprotectiveness. I missed my big brother. 

☽ ✮ ☾

I was beside the pool, in a swimsuit tanning while drinking a non-alcoholic cocktail since unfortunately I was pregnant. Klaus was going out, certainly to drink with his buddy Marcel. It annoyed me he was way too slow in his plan and I was getting bored with staying in this dusty house. I put my drink down and get up from my deckchair. 

"Nicky" I called after the hybrid pouting "I'm bored" 

" Read a book, cook I don't care. I have an army to dismantle " he dismissed me irritated.

"Yeah well your evil masterminds are taking too long" I pouted once again. I notice his eyes traveling to my almost naked body. I was now two months pregnant and I was curvier than the night we slept together.

I smirk " Oh, I see you didn't get enough of this, naughty hybrid. I know, I'm incredible and I have a magical hand, literally. You know"

However he doesn't smirk back, a hard expression harboring his face " Who did this ?" he cuts me off, his fingers going close to my scars but not touching them. I grab his hand harshly to yank it off from my body, feeling uneasy. Many had seen my naked body but never once someone cared enough to ask about them. Kai was the only one that cared when I was hurt.

" Daddy dearest, apparently I am an abomination," I tell him trying my best to sound detached. This felt like an intimate moment, I didn't do these. 

Klaus looks at me with an unbearable expression on his face " My dad, used to beat me too. He started calling me an abomination when he found out about my true lineage" 

" I know, Elijah showed me" 

Klaus groans " He shouldn't have"

" You know our dads are really similar, they're both complete dick. My dad always chose the coven over his children, over me. Your dad choosed his pride over his children. But in the end, we know the truth. They abused us because they were afraid of us, and rightfully so. I can kill him just by touching him, and one day I will. And you are Klaus Mikealson the Original hybrid, people are totally scared of you. Besides a little birdie told me you finally showed him what you are made of" 

He looks at me surprised at my speech, but then a genuine smile appears on his face. " Perhaps you are right little siphon, they were afraid of us," he says.

I smirk " Duh, I'm super smart Nicky, now go have drinks with your buddy slash enemy Marc" 

I returned on my deckchair, took the grimoire I had put near, and began reading while sipping on my drink. Klaus didn't move for a moment observing my actions and then turned his head and left. I felt something weird in my chest, something warm and it wasn't the sun. I taught about Nick and that feeling came back again.

" Stop it Elizabeth, you don't care about him just like you don't care about anyone. You are just pretending " I muttered, but deep down I knew I was lying to myself. I knew this pregnancy was changing him, and I knew I was developing some type of feelings for the hybrid.


	10. MONICA

I WAS IN THE KITCHEN EATING LOOKING AT MY PHONE. I had made a Twitter account and it was unbelievable, how many dumb things people would write on this. I had a good laugh at least. I heard the front door being opened and Hayley talking to an unknown voice. Maybe we will have some entrainment because I was going insane in this house. 

Klaus was being more and more absent, the maids were compelled and were acting like some freaking zombies. They weren't answering any of my questions, it was like talking to a wall honestly. Hayley was cool but I was annoyed to be only in her presence. 

I wanted to meet new people, have fun, live basically however I was cursed with bad luck. I was beginning to think that this baby was too much trouble, I wasn't fit to be a mother. I didn't care about people or their feelings, I was selfish. Maybe it was better if it wasn't born. It wouldn't be hurt by having a shitty mother like me, and I didn't care that Nick wanted this baby. 

"Right. You're that witch my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Elizabeth, isn't it?" I heard.

I interrupted the scene smirking " Actually, I'm the guilty one. That's my werewolf BFF, hayls. You were wrongly informed I'm not a witch but a siphon, I know it's amazing...You must be Monica the original sister. I thought Elijah got all the looks and charm in the family, but I was the wrong blondie, you are freaking hot. You are like Pamela Anderson from Baywatch, you know lifeguards, the hot one"

Rebekah looks at me offended and confused while I don't stop smirking "My name is Rebekah" she tells me annoyedly. 

"That's what I said," I tell her innocently. 

" Nick wasn't enough, you want to jump in beds with all originals. Are you some kind of original groupie ?" she asks me to which I laugh not offended in the slightest. 

" Stop" Hayley interrupts us " Lizzie is doing this on purpose she likes to push people buttons, calling them by nicknames or by wrong names and flirting. You on the other hand have your brother's manners. " she finishes looking at Rebekah. 

" You forgot I like stabbing people" I add but I am ignored.

"And his temper, too, so you two watch it. Where's Elijah? " Rebekah questions. 

"Beats me. He's long gone." 

Rebekah is confused and asks " What do you mean, "long gone"? "

Hayley starts ranting while I smirk knowing well Klaus was going to get his ass kicked by his lovely sister and Hayley " Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting us that my friendship with this spycho who slept with your equally psychotic brother got us into this situation, he was all poetic about how we're family – and then Klaus told us he bailed. Guess that's what we get for trusting a vampire. "

"Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker! " Rebekah yells after her brother.

While I mutter " Finally some entertainment, I'm just missing the popcorn " 

Klaus opens a pair of doors and enters the room smirking " Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?"

" They were very rude. Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends." Rebekah responds pouting.

"I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course, you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you. " Klaus says smiling at his sister.

" As if little marc could do anything to Monica, she could rip out his heart without blinking. Maybe she could kill him because you suck at that Nikky it's been a month. I'm starting to believe you are not invested in this, maybe you believe little Marcus is your friend " I said pouting. 

He rolls his eyes while Rebekah smiles thankfully at me " I have a precise plan, love that takes time and patience" 

" I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?" Rebekah asks her brother as if he would answer.

" Yeah, Nicky tell us what you did to the better brother, the one that promised to protect your unborn kiddo. My BFF here wants her crush back by the way "I said pointing to Hayley. 

I am surprised by Haley punching my arm looking at me accusatorily while I gave her a confused look " You knew Elijah didn't leave, that Klaus did something to him and you didn't tell me". 

I roll my eyes " It was pretty obvious Hayls, it's not my fault you didn't figure it out " 

" Perhaps he's on holiday... or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. " Klaus tells us smirking " Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I. " he finishes looking at his sister. I laugh at his dramatics and he sends me a wink while Rebekah and Hayley look at us disapprovingly. 

They kept bickering until Nick left once again to have drinks with marcel. Something about Rebekah's ex being killed by Klaus. 

The blondie vampire turns her head to us and I tell her " You guys are so dramatic, I love it. This is like watching the Kardashians but with vampires, blood, and violence. I can't wait for you to fight, it's going to be awesome and bloody. Oh even better I want Elijah to kick his hybrid ass" 

She ignores what I said orders us " You, wolf girl, and you siphon. I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. You're both helping."

" Your lucky I'm bored blondie"

☽ ✮ ☾

We were in a dusty, cobwebbed cellar room. They were a few coffins. I can't help myself but laugh at Hayley's horrified face.

"You think Klaus killed him." the werewolf tells appalled. 

" God don't tell me you like sleeping in coffins like Dracula because this too kinky for me. Hey I always wondered if Dracula really existed, like if he a vampire-like you or a different vampire. Did you turn him or knew him. I mean it would be awesome the guy is a myth. Or like did vampires created Dracula and all the things about mirrors and garlic so they wouldn't know about the true weakness of vampires. It would logical that-" I say exited however I am stopped by Rebekah. 

" Do you ever stop talking?"

" Never, I love hearing the sound of my voice, so about Dracula..." I tell her proud of myself. 

She groans but answers anyway " Yes Dracula existed, he was turned by my stupid brother Kol. He was a total freak and died centuries ago I believe" then she turns her head to Hayley "We can't be killed, silly girl. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine. "

Hayley incredulously exclaims " He keeps your coffin on standby."

Rebekah nods " He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here – he must've stashed him elsewhere. "

Hayley puts her hand to her mouth and mutters "I feel sick."

" Speak for yourself hayls, this is amazingly evil. I mean at any argument Nicky can stab his siblings and wake you up whenever he wants. I mean waking up years or even centuries later, and not recognizing anything is horrible but this is still marvelous. I wish I had this for my siblings would have saved me a lot of heartaches" 

Rebekah looks at me incredulously while Hayley rolls her eyes used to this type of thing from me, I think she thought I was joking when I said this type of thing but I didn't. " There something wrong with you. Incredible my brother knocked up a bloody sociopath" Rebekah exclaims. 

" Thank you, blondie I appreciate your compliments, " I tell her not even slightly offended.

" Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You should run " Rebekah tells me.

" Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on her. As long as she is carrying this baby, she can't leave New Orleans. If she does, they kill her. And I'm looking for my parents, they used to live here" Hayley speak up.

" Oh he can try Monica, but I'm not afraid of your brother or you. If he really wants this baby all for himself he can keep it. I have other plans and feeding a crying brat is not part of it " I told the two girls. It was the truth the more I thought about it the more I couldn't imagine myself being a mom, but I didn't abort it because I think a part of me was scared I would make a mistake. 

" You don't want this baby?" Rebekah asks me surprised. 

" Why do you sound so surprised, I never said I wanted to be a mother. It's not like anybody asked me what I wanted, but I guess since I'm having a miracle baby I should be grateful" I told her sarcastically " but I am not mom material, I have killed and I love hurting people. You know Rebekah it's not because for the past thousand years you wished to be able to be pregnant, that every woman wants this as well." 

Then I left before any of them could say anything.

☽ ✮ ☾

I was in my room watching a movie while eating pork rinds, I had 16 years to catch up. They had made a lot of horror movies while I was in the prison world. I always loved horror movies, Kai and I used to watch them together, The blood, the ghosts, and death we both loved it. I was interrupted by Hayley. 

" Hey, can I speak with you? " I nod but in reality, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone " I feel like a horrible friend Lizzie, I didn't ask you if you wanted to keep the baby because I knew if you got rid of it we would have to leave New Orleans without finding my family " she continues. 

" Whatever hayls" I tell her my attention going back to the film. This situation was getting too sentimental and intimate, I was afraid of moments like this. But Hayley doesn't leave. 

" I'm serious Elizabeth, but I can help you. We can go to buy some aconite since the baby is part werewolf. And then we can leave the city, both of us" 

I look at her surprised " What about your family? " 

" My family abandoned me, you are always there for me."

I smirk while eating a pork rind " I know I'm an awesome friend"

She rolls her eyes " What you are is a narcissist Lizzie. Hugh, I don't know how you can eat this " Hayley finishes looking disgusted at the pork rinds. 

I smile not sarcastically, but a genuine one. " It reminds me of my brother, he would steal pork rinds in the store and we would eat them together" 

" You never talk about your siblings. Is he one of the brothers that died?" she asks me hesitantly, I had never told her about Kai because I wanted to keep him as my secret. But Hayley had just shown me she was a good friend to me and she deserved to know more about me. 

"I don't talk about them because I didn't know them. For me, they were just kids that lived in the same house as me. I wasn't allowed to touch them or play with them. When I would siphon on them by accident they would snitch to dad and I would get punished. But Kai he is like me a siphon, and he took the blame for me a lot of times. We were always together, he is my family and the only person I love" 

" He sounds like a good brother," Hayley tells me smiling, I talk a lot but I never share personal things but I trusted her in a way.

" He is"


	11. SORRY

WE WERE ON A BENCH, HAYLEY WAS DRIPPING POISON INTO A CUP. She had gone to a shop to buy the plant while I went to buy a cup of tea. I just had to drink this and my problems, well part of it would go away. I would make the witches remove the linking spell with torture obviously otherwise it would be fun. 

We would leave the city and I would find the courage and strength to face my father. I would steal the ascendant, free Kai, he would become the leader of the coven after merging with Josette, and then we would both be happy, or a least free from dad. I would kill dad when he would no longer be the leader, he would suffer. I just had to drink this cup. 

Hayley smiled at me reassuringly " Lizzie one upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history. It's going to be okay"

I lift the cup toward my face, close my eyes then open them, and lowers the cup again without drinking it. I sigh, I was not afraid to do things that were less scary than that, I could do it. I take the cup once again towards my face but I stop once again when Hayley stands up looking around. I look at her confusingly then I understand when I feel magic around us, the magic it felt like a vampire. 

The vampire appears in front of us and tells us menacingly "Dumb move, coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, wolves." 

I laugh at his face as if he could do anything to us while Hayley yells" I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do. " 

She then takes the cup from my hand and throws the cup's contents into his face, and he roars in pain the tea still hot. " Damn Hayley that was savage" 

However, we spin around, only to be faced with two more vampires. I reach to one of them siphoning him to death. The other one tries to attack me but suddenly Rebekah shows up, rips the heart out of the chest of the other vampire. Both vampires fall to the ground lifeless. 

Rebekah looks to the dead vampire and reprimands him " Now, that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners." then she throws the heart on the ground. 

Hayley gasps while I laugh still feeling euphoric after siphoning. " You are totally crazy-pants blondie, like damn that was amazing" 

" You did not bad yourself, Elizabeth, you too Hayley" responds the originals.

" Of course I did blondie, I told you that I'm powerful. After what you did you can totally call me Lizzie, and not a lot of people have had that honor. You are like the third person that can call me Lizzie". 

The original rolls her eyes but still smiles "I'm honored, Lizzie" 

☽ ✮ ☾

We were back at the dusty mansion, Klaus was throwing a final body onto a small pile in the front courtyard, he was furious. Usually, I would have a snarky remark to annoy him, however, I was not in the mood. After the rush of tonight's events, I felt weirdly bad, it wasn't because of the dead vampires. No, I still loved killing people especially bloodsuckers but I was also glad in a way that they attacked us. They had stopped me from drinking the poison and I didn't want to it anymore. I wanted to keep the baby, at least I think I do. 

"This is why I told you never to leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter and Witches aren't warmly welcomed either. I had a plan, and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril! Leave him! " he yells when Rebekah had started walking toward the pile of bodies, at Klaus command she stops "You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door?"

I don't even have the energy to correct him for calling me a witch. 

Rebekah responds equally angry " If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolves heads, everyone here would be screwed. And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah, because what have you done to honor it? "

She was right in a way, Elijah was intelligent and looked like a great strategy, and by daggering him he lost a great ally. Maybe this situation with marcel would already be over.

" I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From Day One, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control." Klaus begins, then he takes one of the vampires that are still alive " And this one – I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight."

A little smile harbors my face at his last comment, the hybrid had a good sense of humor sometimes, when he wasn't a complete dick. 

He drags the vampire into the house and Rebekah, Hayley and I follow him inside."Does anyone have any more questions? No? Good, because I have a question. Elizabeth, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place? Answer me! " the hybrid yells at me approaching dangerously but I don't reply. 

Rebekah tries to stop him " Leave her be."

" Tell me Elizabeth, you never stop bloody talking, now is not the time to start. Tell me !" He screams at my face making me flinch but I still don't answer. 

" You wanna know what she was doing? We were buying poison, so she could put your little baby out of its misery." Hayley yells at the hybrid. 

He surprises me by pinning me to the door by the neck. I gasp for air, his hands on my throat preventing me from breathing. Flashes of my father's hands-on me beating me rush to my mind, making me feel vulnerable. Something I hadn't felt for a long time. 

Rebekah yells at him "Nik! NIK!" but before she could push him off I grab the arm strangling me and siphon him, a red glow on my hands. He groans in pain letting me go. I stop siphoning him and take the knife I always keep with me and stabs him with rage in the neck while he is distracted. He groans once again and removes the knife from his neck throwing it on the ground.

Rebekah hits him in the chest and yells at him" Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant, for God's sake! " but then she tells him more gently "All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted."

He turns his head, guilt on his face but it doesn't stop my anger " Don't ever touch me again, Klaus" I spat angrily and leave the scene. 

This was the first time I called him Klaus. 

☽ ✮ ☾

I am in the kitchen doing myself a sandwich while I saw from the window Hayley and Rebekah talking in front of the house. I liked blondie but no way she was stealing my only friend. 

" What is it with you two? You say you hate him, but the way you deal with him, it's so clear. Even when you hate him, you still love him. " I hear Hayley say as I rush outside. 

" What's going on here? A secret slumber party I wasn't aware of? Blondie I like you but find your own friends, Hayley is mine. Your brother already tried to steal her with his sweet promises before he was daggered" I tell the two girls.

"Are you okay ?" Harley asks me ignoring my comment on the original vampire. 

" Why I wouldn't be?" I ask her confused while eating my sandwich. 

" I'm sorry about Nick, he shouldn't have done that," Rebekah tells me with an apologetic smile. 

I roll my eyes, it was not her fault her brother had anger issues. Besides he kinda showed me he cared a lot about this baby even if it was freaking traumatizing " Whatever it's not your fault your brother is a dog" they both laugh at my comment "So Monica you were going to tell us why you still love you irritating, brother"

" I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone, deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself. But sometimes the hate is just... so powerful. Emil wasn't the only boyfriend of mine that Klaus killed. He did it again, and again, and every time I found someone to care about. He just kept doing it until, finally, I stopped falling in love. He said he was protecting me from my mistakes, that no one was ever good enough for his little sister. Until one day, someone was." 

" I understand in a way " they both look at me confused so I continue " my older brother is a siphon like me, so we're super close. He would sabotage every friendship I had when I was young. I was mad at him at first but then I understood why. He didn't have many friends, granted he's a creepy jerk.... but anyway he had only me. He was afraid to lose me, so I stopped making friends or getting emotionally attached to people. I knew it was toxic to depend on only each other, but I did it anyway. Because I love him more than anything" 

" I guess you are a better sister than me," Rebekah says ashamed by Elizabeth's devotion to her own brother.

" I think we should learn from each other bex. You should show Nick that you love him and won't ever leave him. And I should try to find some happiness outside my brother, maybe with this baby. " I finish looking at my stomach. 

" When I first meet you I thought you were a crazy strumpet, but now I see that you are also very intelligent." 

" Duh, everybody underestimates but that's easier to surprise them," I tell her sending her a wink. 

" that's my best friend" Hayley exclaims, sending me a wink. 

" Well you can continue your chitchat, I'm going to bed. I'll warn one last blondie no stealing my friend." I tell Rebekah. 

" And what about us? Are we not friends either since I can call you Lizzie" she asks me curiously and a little disappointed. 

" For now you are on trial " with that I left to my room.

☽ ✮ ☾

It was the morning and I could feel someone's presence in my room, I felt their magic. It was nick, his mixed magic of a werewolf and vampire, I could always sense it when he was near me. I could hear him looking through my stuff and then he stopped and looked at me sleeping, what a creep I thought smirking. I open slowly my eyes.

"Watching me sleeping, Nicky. You know it's creepy and you could go to jail, for prying on underage girls" I tell him jokingly. 

"I realized I don't even know how old you are, I know practically nothing about you" 

" I know I'm a mystery to everybody. I'm thirty-six if you want to know" he rolls his eyes at my comment thinking I was joking. I was truly thirty-four but I still looked eighteen. But I was not ready to explain this to him " Okay, I'm twenty" 

" When is your birthday ?" he asks.

" First of April, and no it's not one of my jokes. So why are you really here? I'm sure it's not to play 21 questions with me" I asked pretending to be bored.

I was acting like nothing was wrong but seeing him so soon after what happened yesterday was hard. I had seen my father in him yesterday, and it had startled me.

" What stopped you? You could have been free of all of this... Of me" Klaus said showing me the little bottle with aconite that was in my bag. 

" The vampires stopped me when they attacked us, otherwise I would have drunk it" I lie. 

" No, you still have some aconite. You could still take it" he says stubbornly.

" Okay you got me, I think I want this baby. My parents didn't love me but maybe he will. Besides from the way you acted you care a lot about this kiddo" I respond this time truthfully. 

His eyes immediately travel to my neck at my sentence. Klaus despised himself, he had attacked her like a brute even if he knew that she was abused as a child. She looked terrified of him and he loathed it. He preferred when she would bug him, when she would tell jokes or sing loudly in the house. He loved it when she called him Nick or Nicky and hated when she called him Klaus the first time that night. 

" I apologize I shouldn't have reacted that way Elizabeth" he confessed remorsefully. 

She stays silent, and he knew what it meant. She rarely stayed quiet or silent. He knew he had to make it up to her, maybe he could find his mother grimoire and gift it to her. He knew she loved learning spells and reading grimoires. 

For now, her knife and pork rinds would suffice. He still didn't understand how she could eat these things and why she had cried after they had brought them. But he didn't ask not wanting to upset even more. He takes the knife from his pocket the pack of pork rinds and gives it to her.

She smiles at him and he immediately feels content. " You even cleaned it," the siphon says.

" I wouldn't give it back bloody, I'm not a barbarian You seem attached to this knife, who gifted it to you? Perhaps a boyfriend" 

She laughs " I don't do boyfriends Nick. My brother gave it to me and told me " Lizzie since we're siphon we can't always depend on magic. So sisie always keep this knife with you, and if you kill someone we'll hide the body together. " I grabbed my phone and told not looking at him " thank you, you can leave now " 

Kai was the last person I wanted to talk about, I still felt guilty for not saving him.


	12. GEMINI TWINS

I WAS EATING BEIGNETS THAT NICK HAD BROUGHT ME, THESE THINGS WERE DELICIOUS. I was in the living room with Rebekah and Klaus, they were definitely entertaining better than the Kardashian I dare say.

" I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire. " Rebekah pouted.

" Me too" I added fakely disappointed, I make a flame appear with my hands" Setting things on fire is my favorite thing, well after stabbing people of course" I finish by taking my pocket knife and playing with it.

Klaus rolls his eyes and takes the knife from my hand putting it on the table" I did not give that back to you so you could hurt yourself, love" then he turns his attention back to Rebekah " Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child. " 

I laugh at that, helpless wasn't the word to describe me. Badass magic sucker was more the term, I thought smirking. But if he felt better to think he was a knight in shining armor than good for him and his ego. 

"Oh, I am so moved by your newfound sense of fatherly duties towards the psychopathic siphon carrying your hybrid bun in her oven," Rebekah tells her brother sarcastically. 

Hayley enters the room and asks " The werewolf would like to know what the plan is. "

Klaus smirks" Well, that depends what plan you mean, love: My plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world." 

Rebekah takes a pencil from the desk beside her and throws it in Klaus's direction. Klaus catches it easily before it can impale his face. I take a book on the table and throws in Klaus's direction, unlike the pencil, he doesn't catch it being distracted and it hits the back of his head. Rebekah bust out laughing while Hayley rolls her eyes at my antics. 

Klaus turns his head to me angrily " What was that for ?"

I look at him confused " What I thought that was the game, weren't we supposed to two things at you ? Maybe I should have used my knife" then I turn my head to Hayley " Why didn't you throw anything at Nicky? " 

" Didn't want to end up as his lunch, Lizzie" 

" Anyways, I think hayls was speaking about saving your bro in suits, her little crush," I told them. 

Hayley rolls her eyes, embarrassed "I don't have a crush on Elijah" 

" You can't fool me hayls remember I'm your BFF, you kept looking at each other deep in the eyes. It was totally repugnant, it reminded of when Josette had a crush on Tommy our neighbor. She was so crushed when she caught us making out in her bedroom. I will remember forever the expression on her face, it was priceless. Oh, there was also josh's girlfriend, who turned out gay after a night with me. He was so mad" I laugh " Anyway do not worry I'll help you with your lover boy hayls"

" I'm not sure I want your help after what you just said" Hayley confessed. 

Klaus groaned, he did not want to hear about her sleeping with other people. He felt oddly jealous each time she mentioned a past lover or when she was flirting with someone else, especially his siblings. He did not help that men were not only his competition.

Rebekah laughed looking at her brother, he did not look pleased " I think you are a bigger bitch than me, and I practically invented the term". 

" I love your compliments blondie "

Hayley draws us back to the initial topic of the discussion "The plan to rescue Elijah. You know, the good brother. The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back. "

"In the front, if we're being specific," Klaus says smugly not answering Hayley's question. 

Hayley rolls her eyes annoyed "You two said that you would get him back. So is there a plan, or what? "

"Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy—he's my friend, albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenaged witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. " Klaus says but I cut him off. 

"So I was right about Marcus having a powerful witch at his side. Of course, I was right, I always am " I tell them proudly

" Yes love, you were right." Klaus tells me, then he turns his direction to Rebekah " And thirdly, sister, please." 

"And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back." 

" That's... that's not the whole plan, is it? " Hayley asks concerned.

"Please, Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical," Rebekah informs us.

Klaus smiles smugly "And that's only the Plan A, love. There's always a Plan B." 

" And what's Plan B? I hope it involves killing witches or bloodsuckers " I ask. 

"War." Klaus simply says. 

I jump excitedly from my seat and exclaim " I vote for this plan. Who are we killing? "

Klaus rolls his eyes but still smiles liking seeing her happy like that " You are not killing anyone, love. You must stay here, where you are safe. Once I have taken my kingdom from marcel you can kill whoever you want".

" Then hurry up doggie I cant wait to kill some witches especially little Sarah who had the audacity to link herself to me. I want to stab myself just so I could hurt her " Klaus looks at me worriedly " Relax Nicky, I don't enjoy dying "

☽ ✮ ☾

I was eating again. I had made some pasta and Rebekah joined me. " So if marc doesn't want to give your brother back what is the plan blondie?" I ask the original. 

" If he says no, which will surely happen we will use the witch that ratted you and Hayley to marcel. We are going to make her do a spell to protect her vampire lover, and Sophie will do a locator spell for Elijah at the same moment. That way Davina won't be able to sense her doing magic. I just wish that little witch didn't erase my memories, all of this would be bloody easier" 

" It's a smart plan, but I have another one much faster and easier " she looks at me perplexed " I am a siphon witch, I can siphon the spell that made you forget. "

She shakes her head " Klaus doesn't want you involved, and I think he is right this could harm the baby" 

I roll my eyes " Siphoning won't hurt the baby, on the contrary. Think about this, when you drink blood you feel better powerful, euphoric" she nods " When I siphon it's the same thing, the baby loves it and this spell is powerful to work on an original, it's going to be like drinking your favorite blood" 

" Okay, do it," the blonde original says.

I stop eating and approach her touching her temples with my fingers " Okay but I must warn you it's going to hurt, like a lot. And, since I am playing with you, mind you can end up brain dead forever, like a vegetable you know" 

She immediately removes my fingers in panic, while I laugh " Relax I was joking on the last part, but it's still going to hurt like a bitch"

I put my finger back on her temples and began siphoning trying to find the spell, but there is a barrier blocking me. I push harder and the magic starts blocking me, the magic felt odd. It was like it wasn't only one witch and it felt a lot like the dead. 

Elizabeth continues siphoning even if it begins to hurt her, both girls cry in pain. The siphon starts bleeding from the nose and faints suddenly. Rebekah rushes to her unconscious body trying to wake her up, but it doesn't work. She calls for Klaus screaming. 

Klaus speeds out to Elizabeth's unconscious body in a panic. When he feels her pulse and still hears the baby's heartbeat he signs in relief. 

" What happened Rebekah ?" he yells at his sister holding Elizabeth's body in his arms. 

"She was trying to siphon the spell so I could remember where Elijah is, she told me it was harmless but then she started bleeding and she fell," Rebekah told her brother completely panicked.

Before Klaus could yell at his sister Elizabeth opened her eyes, and both original's attention went to the siphon " How do you feel love?" Klaus asks gently stroking her hair. 

" Hugh, my head hurts like a bitch but I am going to be fine, there was something wrong," she tells the two originals touching her head. 

" Clearly something is wrong, you fainted" Klaus snapped. 

" No nick I'm talking about that girl magic, it was different. It felt like I was dealing with more than one witch's power and it felt like death and a lot of suffering. This magic was disgusting I don't want to feel it ever again" 

The two originals were speechless, the fearless Elizabeth looked afraid. After her confession, Klaus felt sacred for her and his brother, he had given his brother to someone who may be able to kill him. He needed to get Elijah back and fast. 

" And you won't, let's get you to bed love" 

Elizabeth didn't protest, feeling extremely tired after the events.

☽ ✮ ☾

I was on my bed, watching a movie to distract myself from what happened earlier when I was disturbed by Hayley and a witch, I think her name was Sabine or Sabrina. I looked at Hayley confusedly. 

" This witch can tell you the gender of the baby, she has some trick apparently," Hayley tells me.

"The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf. You and Klaus made something special. " the witch tells me with a fake smile on her face, I didn't trust her one bit. 

" And part witch" I add. "Of course, we made something special, I'm astonishing, marvelous, and amazing. My child will be as well, Witch "I spat the last word disdainfully. 

The which gritted her teeth irritated but ignores my attitude " So do you want me to tell you the gender? Come on. You have to be a little curious. "

" Lizzie, don't you want to know if you're having a mini Klaus?" Hayley asks me.

I roll my eyes " alright Sabrina do your juju woodo "

The witch places a necklace with a crystal over my stomach." I think it's a girl. No... wait. 

" Wait what? Please tell me she's not having a mini-Klaus." Hayley says. 

" It's twins, two girls" 

When I heard that my world stopped knowing what it meant to have twins in my coven, I couldn't have twins, no. While I was panicking the crystal glints in the light and Sabine drops it, gasping, her eyes rolling back in her head and mutter " Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perditu el eam. "

I knew what it meant, as a witch, I knew Latin: The Gemini twins are evil, they will destroy us all.

I grab her stupid crystal and throws it on the ground furiously. " Get out! " I yell but she doesn't move " Get out with your stupid prophecies" I grab her arm to siphon her and throw her out of the room with magic. 

" Lizzie... " Hayley tells softly seeing my rage. 

" Get out!" when she doesn't get out I throw her from my room as I did to the witch, and I close the door. 

I yell in anger throwing things in my room, in a complete panic. I can't breathe and yell destroying everything in my room. Hayley bangs on the door, yelling my name but I barely listen too focused on my anger and anxiety. 

I can only think of one thing, I am pregnant with twins and they are cursed in my coven. One of them would have to die absorbed by the other one.

☽ ✮ ☾

Hayley in complete panic calls for Klaus, not knowing what else to do.

"I don't have time for chit-chat, I'm quite busy little wolf"

" Klaus," she tells him crying

" What happened? Is it Elizabeth? " he immediately asks with concern upon hearing her cries.

"I don't know what happened, sabine told her she was having twins and started speaking in Latin. And then Elizabeth was furious, she threw us from the room. I can't open the door and the witch is unconscious. Lizzie, she keeps screaming and crying, I'm afraid she'll hurt herself, Klaus" 

"I'm coming" and he hungs up. 

☽ ✮ ☾

I couldn't stop, all I could think about was my babies dying. Dad will come for them when he finds out, Gemini twins have to be raised by the Gemini coven. He will take them and make them merge. I was so filled with rage that I didn't notice Klaus entering my room alarmed. 

" Love calm down" he tries to tell me gently.

But I throw everything that I can get my hands on at him and yell tears not stopping falling " Get out! Get out! Get out!"

" Crazy women" I hear him mutter.

He grabs and dodge most things I throw his way, he gets closer to me and grabs my shoulder firmly " Calm down Love. It can hurt the babies" he tries to soothe her. 

She stops throwing things but still sobs uncontrollably, he had never seen her in a state like this and it terrified him. He did not know what to do. 

"I can't, I can't have twins, no I can't, I can't have twins," she says incoherently. 

" Love, it's going to be okay I'll be there to help you. I'm sure taking care of two babies is not so difficult, and Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley will be also there to help"

" You don't understand," she tells him disdainfully.

" Then tell me what's wrong! Why are you acting so bloody insane? " Klaus yells at the siphoner but she doesn't answer. Klaus sigh, he had to find out why she reacted that way, but he knows well that won't get an answer when she is in that state. 

"Let's get you to bed, love" he takes her softly to the bed and tucks her in. Klaus watches her until she falls asleep, which didn't take long. She was exhausted, after all this yelling and screaming. 

Hayley watches Klaus with a smile, it looked like she wasn't the only one with a "crush" like Lizzie liked to remind her. Klaus looked completely whipped and it looked like he didn't care only about the babies but also about the mother.


	13. CAMILLE

I WAS YELLING THROUGH THE HOUSE AFTER NICK. I was craving beignets now, and I wouldn't think about anything else right now. I think the pregnancy cravings were getting to me. Besides, I spent the morning throwing up, morning sickness was a bitch and I was not in the mood. I finally found Klaus with a blonde woman.

" Finally I found Nicky, I want beignets now," I tell the hybrid. 

" Don't you see I have company love?" Klaus says showing the blonde stranger with his hand.

"I don't care, I'm pregnant and I have two things growing inside of me because of you. You did this to me so when I say I want beignets I get beignets. God" I groan" did your mother not teach you manners? Of course not she was a witch and you killed her so I guess she didn't do a good job...Now stop acting like a dog and get me beignets while I speak with your little blonde friend" I rant angrily. 

He rolls his eyes and compels the blonde so she doesn't leave the mansion and he finally leaves, the two girls alone initiated to be used as a delivery guy.

" So who are you Blondie? You must be special to be here, I mean Nick doesn't involve himself with dull people and I'm bored so entertain me" I told the stranger.

" I'm Camille, I'm a bartender at Rousseau and a psychology student. He wants me to be his scenographer and his spy on marcel. Why did I just tell you all of that? What did he do to me?"

" Oh I see, a little spy I'm glad to hear he is making moves on Marcus. And a psychologist, I knew you were special. He certainly wants you to analyze his wicked brain. Poor you, Nick is a total narcissist, paranoid prick with daddy and anger issues. I mean he can spend hours ranting about how everybody is after him. He compelled you blondie, that a vampire's trick. Yes, Klaus is a vampire but also a werewolf, honestly that's a long story. That's how he was able to get me pregnant. And no I'm not a werewolf, I'm a siphon. It's a special kind of witch, even if I loathe to be called a witch. Basically I can take magic from any supernatural creature or object, which makes me super powerful. Anyway, I think I also need a psychologist. I am awsome all but had a shitty life, shitty parents, and being pregnant with twins is triggering me, and you are the perfect candidate for that. And I'm not a vampire but still can make forget with magic, don't want anyone to know my secrets. So Camille what is your first diagnosis of me? "

She looked a little startled at first, but then she regained her composure " I need more information to make a full diagnosis maybe you could tell me about why being pregnant with twins is triggering you or your relationship with your parents" 

" Twins are leaders in my coven when they reach 22 they merge, one of them dies while the other one absorbs his power becoming the leader. The leader's life is linked to all the members, that's the only reason I didn't kill my dick of a father."

" That's horrible, my twin died I can't imagine being responsible for killing him. Or absorbing him. Does Klaus know about this?"

" No, and he won't because I will try to find a way to prevent the merge, no way one of my babies is dying. Anyways, my family, or more precisely my coven is backshit crazy, wouldn't surprise me if they were into incest. But I turned out perfectly fine" 

" I think you should tell Klaus, these are also his children" when she saw the hard look I was giving her she changed the subject "Do you really think that you are fine? The way you say it, it looks like you try to convince yourself"

" Of course I'm not fine Camille, I'm messed up. I murdered my siblings and I don't feel guilty" Camille gasped when I mentioned my siblings while I laughed " but I spend a lot of time alone, literally. My coven put me in a prison world, to make it easy. It's our world, the same day over and over with no one else. I spend 16 years there and it was torture, but now I'm free. When you spend so much time alone, you learn that the most important thing is loving yourself. Especially when practically nobody loves you ".

" Why did you do it? Wait how old were you?" 

" Don't you think I'm evil for murdering my own blood? " I ask her curiously. 

" I don't believe in evil diagnosis. I think you were hurt and you wanted to hurt them in return. You feels lonely, that's why you talk and joke a lot". 

I laughed "I knew you were smart Camille. Mentally I'm thirty-four and physically I'm eighteen. Anyway siphons like me and my brother Kai are shunned, we're considered abominations. Siphoning magic is like a drug and our parents prevented us from siphoning. We were like kids running around like addicts. I mean when you're a siphon you can feel the magic in the air, and all my family were witches. You just want to grab it and take the power for yourself. So our parents isolated us, they would make us eat or use the bathroom at different times then them. They wouldn't touch us or show us any affection. We stayed home while they were going on family trips. So yeah it was lonely, at least I had Kai. My siblings, I hated them, I was jealous. They would always call me names and snitch to dad, and he would beat me. But well snitches get stitches" I finish smirking. 

" That's a lot, but what made you snap? What triggered you into killing your siblings?"

" My brother was a twin, he was supposed to be the leader. But then we understood why our parents kept having children. They wanted another set of twins, it would suck to have an abomination as a leader. So that night our real target was the twins, Olivia and Luke. But the other kept getting in the way so we killed them. Besides, it hurt Dad, so win-win. However, Josette tricked us, made us believe she would do the merge, and they sent us to the prison worlds. Woah, I feel so much better after talking to you. You're really a good psychologist, we must do that again. "I felt Klaus's magic in the air, informing me he had finally come with my beignets. 

" You did most of the talking," Camille said. 

" Isn't that the point of a therapist, they hear their patient rant for an hour and get paid enormous money? Anyways, Nicky is back so rain-check for my diagnosis blondie. I trust patient confidently with Nick" I finish smiling innocently. 

"It's not like I have a choice" retorts Camille. 

Klaus comes, opening the door " I got your beignets, love"

I jump excitedly from my seat and kiss Klaus on the lips leaving him dumbfounded by my sudden affection and grab the bag of beignets " Thank you, Nicky. Camille is my new therapist, and as my sugar daddy, you must pay her for her services. I mean the poor girl has to be your spy and your scenographer but she also has to listen to me. Buy her a car or some jewelry " 

I left before he could respond anything and waved goodbye to Camille. Klaus didn't mind in the end going after beignets if it meant getting a kiss from the alluring Elizabeth.


	14. BAYOU DOCTOR

I WAS EATING A DELICIOUS BURGER AND FRIES WHEN MY CALM WAS DISBURTED. The witch Agnes was bothering me while I was eating and was getting on my nerves. I wanted to stab her, multiples times. 

"She already told you, Agnes, she feels great!" Hayley tried to defend me but just like every witch, Agnes didn't understand when you simply said things to her. They were always mysteries, riddles, unsaid things between witches so it didn't surprise her when they didn't understand basic human interaction.

" You are overdue for a checkup," the witch tells me. Honestly, the way she was insisting was kinda weird, it felt like she had some ulterior motive. Maybe I was paranoid, I mean I hated witches and it could cloud my judgment. 

I roll my eyes, and tell her disdainfully " Once nick dismantles Marcus little Kingdon, he will take me for a checkup. I am not going anywhere with you witch "

"A lot of women would kill to have a child. It strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours." Rebekah speaks up while I roll my eyes. 

" Yes, Monica we all know about your child fantasies unfortunately for you, unless you are magically implemented with a baby or you suddenly find a cure for vampirism that doesn't exist you won't know what being pregnant is like" I spat at her. Lately, I have been angered easily and I haven't been nice to anyone. And to add to the mix, a witch was annoying me. 

However, I immediately felt guilty when I saw Rebekah pained face, I did not felt guilty when I killed my siblings but oddly I did when I upset Rebekah " Sorry blondie, the hormones and all" 

" There was a cure, but only one, and I wasn't able to get it," Rebekah tells me sadly.

" Wait you are serious, there is really a cure for vampirism. What is it, and where it was?" I ask suddenly interested in the conversation.

" It was buried with Silas, a doppelganger wench got it," she tells me simply, I think it was hard for her to talk about it. But It made me think if he existed in this world, it existed also in the prison world. Maybe Rebekah could get the cure she so desperately wanted but I needed to get more information. It would make me a great friend, even an awesome friend. Weirdly, I wanted to make someone else than me or Kai happy. I was still selfish, but I cared about Rebekah, the blonde vampire who had grown on me.

"I know a doctor out in the bayou. Off the beaten path. Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after-hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it." The witch interrupts my thoughts.

I roll my eyes, she was way too much invested to take me to the doctor. 

" I'll come with you, Lizzie," Hayley told me. 

" Okay, fine. Creepy Bayou-baby-doctor it is. But I am still taking my knife and I must warn you if this is some ploy and trap, you'll suffer by my hand. You'll see what it feels to have magic drained out from you." I tell not stopping smiling.

Then I turn to Rebekah, " When I get back I want more information on the cure, blondie."

☽ ✮ ☾

"THIS is the doctor's office?" I exclaim disdainfully 

It looked like a weird cabin and I was already regretting my decision. I deserved some fancy doctor, not this. I mean I was carrying miracle Gemini twins, these babies were precious. Nick was definitely getting me a real doctor after this.

"Dr. Paige is only this far out because Marcel's men kept terrorizing her patients. Go! She won't bite!" the witch tells me.

" Good, because I bite back"

Dr. Paige introduced herself, she was nice and all but I had a gut feeling I shouldn't trust her. "Your babies heart rates are perfect," she told me smiling while doing an ultrasound. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't she get even more cliché? This sentence was always used in movies during these types of scenes. 

" Of course they have perfect heart rates, my babies will be perfect like me. Now can you get this weird gel out off, it feels cold I don't like it" I tell the doctor. 

Hayley rolls her eyes at my antics " She's a tough one, like her mom."

Dr. Paige chuckles and hands me a tissue to wipe the ultrasound gel off of my abdomen, I quickly wipe the gel off. I notice a text from Rebekah asking where I am, wasn't she here when Agnes told us about the appointment. " scetchy bayou doctor, blondie" I responded. 

"That's a unique birthmark." I hear the doctor say to Hayley. We both look at each other, the situation was getting weirder, and the awkwardness of the doctor page when she saw Hayley's birthmark was adding to the scetchy situation. We needed to get out of here, and I was going to kill Agnes that's for sure. She was going to suffer for taking me to this awful bayou doctor. 

" We're pretty much done here, right?" Hayley says while I start standing up. 

" Your blood pressure is a bit high, I've got something for it. " the doctors tell me; 

" Yeah, no way I am taking medicine from you, freaky doctor bayou. Before I would take your offer, I love drugs but now I'm pregnant with miracle babies that everybody thinks is the devil's spawn and I don't trust you. Hayley, we are leaving now"

I start leaving the clinique when the doctor lunges at me with a freaking syringe. Hayley stops her, grabs her arm, and pushes it away from me, making the doctor disoriented, and then stabs the syringe into the doctor's neck. Someone tries to enter the lobby but I managed to lock the door before they can enter, and we escape from the window. 

Next time I am trusting my instincts, never trust a freaking witch. 

☽ ✮ ☾

We are hiding behind a tree when we notice a group of men. Hayley runs up to them and kicks the first man she encounters in the gut and knocks him to the ground. She jumps and kicks the second man down as well, and snaps his neck.

" Totally badass hayls " I exclaim. A third man tries to attack her, but I grab a knife from his hands and cuts his neck with it, then I grab his hand and siphon him. While I am distracted in the euphoria of siphoning the fourth man tries to attack me, but Hayley grabs his shotgun, and knocks him to the ground, and possibly kills him as she kicks him and beats him in the head with the butt of the shotgun. Hayley crouches on the ground, and her eyes flash werewolf-gold as she looks for any more threats. I go closer to her.

A large, burly man descends upon her, but before Hayley can react, I send him off her with magic. He gets up and lunches at us but before he could attack us his neck is snapped from behind by Rebekah, who has just arrived " Have to say, I'm impressed. "

"Me too blondie, Hayley did most of the job. She was like a freaking ninja, that's my BFF totally badass" I exclaim proudly. 

"Who are they? " Rebekah asks.

"Witches, warlocks, whatever," Hayley responds. 

" What they are is dead when I find them, finally I get to stab people," I say smiling wickedly. 

Rebekah turns her head and notices more men with flashlights in the distance " There're more of them. Run! both of you" 

Hayley nods and grabs my arms but before we could run Rebekah is shot in the heart with two arrows, which temporarily neutralizes her and she falls to the ground. 

" Rebekah!" I yell calling her by her real name for the first time.

However, I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder and fall unconscious on the ground. 

☽ ✮ ☾

I wake up on the ground dazed and exhausted, Hayley, is beside me on the ground she doesn't look too much hurt. She must have healed thanks to her werewolf abilities. Hayley slowly wakes up, looking confused as I am. Then I notice Klaus and Rebekah running towards us. I get up slowly holding my head in pain.

"Elizabeth! What happened? Tell me what happened" Klaus ask urgently.

" Why do I feel like I've been shot by an arrow?" I ask puzzled. 

Klaus examines me for wounds and tells me perplexed " You've completely healed. There's not a scratch on you."

" Vampire blood" I exclaim understanding. The babies had vampire blood in their system, so I did too. Rebekah runs over to me and wraps an arm around me protectively " Leave her alone! It's the baby. The vampire blood, Klaus' vampire blood, in your system, it can heal any wound. Your own child healed you."

Klaus looks at me incredulously and then smiles at the thought. 

" How did you two escape? Outnumbered, unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds!" Rebekah asks us. 

" I wish I could do that blondie but it looks like the work of an animal, I would guess a doggie one of Hayley's distant cousins" 

Hayley agrees "I think it was the wolf. I think it's trying to protect me and Lizzie because the babies are also werewolves " 

"The witches were supposed to protect you! When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux–" Klaus yells angrily spacing around us.

"It wasn't Sophie, It was Agnes." Hayley corrects while I roll my eyes, it's the same at the end, all witches are the same. 

" Fine! Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me! I'll slaughter the lot of them! " Klaus shouts with conviction. 

" Finally some good news, I love slaughtering witches," I tell excitement visible on my face, but I suddenly feel dizzy " uh, but first I think I'm going to take a nap, like a really long nap. And then we'll go kill them. You'll wait for me Nicky, right" 

Klaus smiles softly at her when he couldn't find her in the bayou he thought he had lost her and the babies. He had grown attached to her and the idea of holding her his children, his flesh and blood in his arm. She begins to walk but she suddenly stumbles and starts to fall, but Klaus zooms over to catch her and picks her up "Ooh, I've got you, love. I've got you." Rebekah, Hayley, and Klaus walk toward their car, Elizabeth still in Klaus's arms.


	15. HARVEST

AFTER I HAD A LOT OF SLEEP KLAUS TOLD ME ELIJAH WAS FINALLY COMING BACK. Apparently the witch Davina, which magic was disgusting removed the dagger. Elijah like the smooth talker he is managed to gain her trust and they made some sort of deal. I was glad Elijah was finally coming back so I could play matchmaker with Hayley. My BFF deserves to get laid and guys like Elijah are crazy under the sheets.

Honestly, I would totally sleep with him but there are too many things against it. First I'm pregnant and I'm beginning to show, I don't feel sexy at all. Klaus had to buy me new clothes because they wouldn't fit, it was dreadful. Then there is Hayley, I don't know much about friendship but sleeping with her future boyfriend is against the BFF code. 

But there was also Klaus, I still feel this attraction to him like I never felt before. I'm used to losing interest quickly, but I can't think about someone else than Klaus. I don't know if it's because I carrying his children, his puppy eyes, his smile, or his charming accent but I felt this pang in my chest when I saw him friendly with this Cami girl. I never felt like that, well I did when Josette and Kai would hang out sometimes, I wanted to be the only sibling he liked. I knew he did, but they were twins something me and Kai never shared womb like them and I felt jealous. does that mean I was jealous of Cami? Did I like Klaus more than in a sexual way? Honestly, I'm confused, I'm not used to caring about others.

And Klaus and I had a complicated relationship, we hadn't slept together since that first time. I kissed him a few times but that's when he did nice things or I felt happy, but usually, I kissed him chastely and would leave him or act like it was nothing. When he smiles at my jokes it warms my heart, but in a way, I don't want to get closer to him. I have never felt like that, and if I allow myself to feel more it will be worse. 

I don't want to care, I want to be selfish because it doesn't hurt. it hurt to care for Kai because I know he is hurting because I want him to be with me. I don't want to feel like that for Klaus, Hayley, or Rebekah. It's easier to not care. 

Klaus finally arrived with Sophie, we were going to have a little chat about those witches who attacked me, but I think I already know the reason. When that witch whose I forgot the name, tried to tell me the gender she told something a Latin. Something about my children being evil, but honestly what did they expect from Klaus spawns. 

Klaus is pacing in the room in anger " We had a deal! You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel's army. And whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Elizabeth to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches."

" I had nothing to do with it, I swear. Elizabeth and I are linked, remember? She dies, I die. " retorts Sophie shaling her dead. 

" Then who were they? " asks Rebekah joining the lovely conversation 

" They are a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby." sophies tells us. 

I laugh " All witches are extremist, Sarah" 

" What kind of vision?" Klaus asks. 

" She has them all the time. They are totally open to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one. " Sophie tells us while I roll my eyes. She doesn't need to walk around eggshells, I already know the vision and I'm glad to know that my kiddos will be following in my footsteps.

" Well, how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted? " ask when the witch doesn't answer clearly.

"Pretty much that your babies would bring death to all witches. " Sophie says unsurely.

" Actually, she said the Gemini twins are evil, they will destroy us all. So she didn't specify anything about the witches." 

Klaus grins at me "Ah, well. I grow fonder of these children by the second." 

I laugh and touch my belly " Oh like mama and daddy you hate witches and you are going to destroy them all, oh my little devils are going to be perfect. Your uncle kai is going to love you both, he adores killing witches too"

Klaus looks at me softly grinning at my antics while Rebekah rolls her eyes, Sophie on the other hand looks completely horrified and she even flinches when I send a devilish smile.

"Sophie, look, I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle babies whilst he tries to win your witch Davina's loyalty. Why don't you tell me just how extreme this faction is?" Rebekah asks. 

"Elijah's talking to Davina? " Sophie asked surprised.

Rebekah nods " Yeah. As we speak, I imagine. "

"I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd," she tells us sadly while I don't hide my smirk, does she really thinks I'm going to feel bad for her? 

"Do tell." Klaus encourages the witch while he is stroking my hair softly my head is on his lap 

"I... wasn't always an advocate for the witches." Sophie begins hesitant "My sister was devoted, like our parents, and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned 21, I left the Quarter to travel... and play. 'They had the girls of our community preparing for months. Four would be choosen for the Harvest. They said that it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a myth." she finishes guilty.

I jump from Klaus's lap and sand up surprising everyone and exclaim disdainfully" Don't tell me you did the harvest and on top of it failed to finish it. There are horrible consequences when you don't complete a sacrifice like that!" then I continue in a wondering tone" But it explains why the harvest girl feels it when you use magic and why her magic is so disgusting and feels like death. It's because it's the magic she got from the sacrifice" 

Sophie looks guilty, but before she can say anything, Klaus's cell phone rings. He picks it up and it's Marcel. From what I got from the conversation, Klaus is going with Marcel to the bayou where are the dead witches who attacked me. 

Before he leaves Sophie begs "You can't go out there now. I need to gather the witches' remains and consecrate them. If I don't get to them before sundown, we'll lose the link to their magic."

I laugh " And why should we care about you losing your magic, on the contrary, it would solve all of our problems. Who do you think you are to make demands, little sarah ?"

Sophie tries to look at Klaus pleadingly as if that would work "Those witches tried to kill Hayley. I'd prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to her, or to... the twins " she finish pointing at my stomach. " Love when I get back you tell me everything you know about the Harvest " Then he points his finger at Sophie " Stay put. And save the rest of your story 'til I return." 

When I was in the bathroom throwing up, they left leaving me alone. Rebekah had at least the decency to leave me a note that they were going to the bayou. And they took Sophie with them so at least I won't have to deal with her judgmental stares and won't have to resist the urge to rip her head off. I texted Klaus to get me beignets when he gets back which was hopefully soon.

☽ ✮ ☾

" It's twins Elijah, two girls," he told his brother smiling genuinely but still a pained expression was harboring his face.

" I'm glad, Niklaus but you seem troubled" 

" Two babies it's two weaknesses that my enemies can use against me. The witches have already attempted to kill Elizabeth because of some ridiculous vision and they will attempt again" he tells his brother bitterly. 

" We will take care of the witches, I have Davina's trust and we will use her to remove the link with Sophie as soon as possible" Elijah tries to reassure him.

" It's not only that, Elizabeth is troubling me. She reacted badly when she discovered about the twins, I even thought she would arm herself. She is hiding things, I tried to make her talk but nothing worked she changed the subject every time I tried. " he grunted frustrated " I feel that she is hiding important things from me, Elijah"

" Perhaps, it's best to let her tell you on her own time. From what she told me her past isn't pleasant. It's best to not force things Niklaus" 

Klaus groaned at Elijah's answer, he wasn't a patient man far from it. He had tried everything to make open up on why she was mad but nothing worked. He had brought pork rings, beignets gave her beautiful jewelry, brought her horror movies, he even gave her his mother grimoire and other magical items he got from witches over the centuries. But nothing, she didn't open up. 

Elijah studied his brother's expression there was more to it, his brother fancied the mysterious funny, and strange Elizabeth and not only because she carried his children. Weirdly they were really alike which could make them perfect for each other. They were both abused by their father, called abominations. They are also both narcissists with anger issues. Maybe she was what his brother needed, he just had to make him see that.

He smiled and told his brother with a knowing look " You fancy her "

Klaus laughed " Well I did spend a pleasing night with her" 

Elijah wanted to roll his eyes at his brother " You fancy her brother, I know that look" 

" Don't be ridiculous" he scoffed " I just need her to carry my heirs, nothing more. That woman is bloody insane. She is constantly changing her mood, one minute she is mad at me, and the next she jokes with me, she is driving me mad. And she keeps throwing things at me or ordering around like some dog"

" And you let her," said simply Elijah hiding his smile. they stared at each other in silence when they heard Elizabeth's voice calling after Nicklaus.

" Nick, I know you are back I can feel your magic." Klaus rolls his eyes, another thing that was bothering him, she could feel him when he was not afar. 

" love" he yelled, " we are in the living room."

She came running and instantly grabbed the pack of beignets I was holding in my hands. As usual, she looked beautiful, but she was even more when she smiled. He loved to make her smile. She took one beignet and eat it groaning in pleasure. 

" When you are acting like that, it looks like we're not feeding you, love," he told her grinning while Elijah laughed. 

She then noticed his presence and her smile brightened " Eli, finally, you are back. You know you left a pretty werewolf mad at you, well at first but then she understood that you were backstabbed by your lovely brother" I said pointing an accusatory finger at Klaus " Do not worry suits I will help you win my best friend heart, and don't bother deny it" I finished in a warning tone. 

He smiled at the girl's antics " How do you feel Elizabeth?" 

" Oh, I'm well considered I just threw up a few minutes ago. I'm getting fat and moody. I want to stab someone or lit a fire and the next I want to cry watching a dumb romance. And I hate romance movies, they usually make me vomit. Like Hugh who likes romance movies. Way to lovey-dovey for me. Now I understand why my mom was so shitty and annoying I mean she went through that seven times can you imagine that?" I rant a little too loudly. 

"I heard that these are usual symptoms during pregnancy. I thought you had eight siblings, but you just told us your mother was pregnant seven times" he told her perplexed while Klaus rolled his eyes only his brother would notice this information. 

Her heart skipped a beat if she told them there were two sets of twins in her family that would be suspicious and she wasn't ready to tell them about the merge, she didn't know if she would be ready one day. I laughed awkwardly trying to mask my nervousness " Right she was pregnant nine times, kinda forgot since you know for me she was always pregnant. Do you want a beignet they are to die for?" I ask him to change the subject.

Both originals looked at her suspiciously, Elizabeth had gotten nervous to what appeared an innocent harmless question and she had changed the subject so quickly.

" You never let me eat your beignets love" Klaus complained jealous at the attention his brother was getting from the woman carrying his children. 

" Well get over it Nicky, Elijah just woke up after dying he deserves a beignet".


	16. POISONED TREE

WE WERE IN THE LIVING ROOM. I was sitting next to Klaus while he was reading " A poison tree" by William Blake. Elijah was sitting on the opposite of us, reading one of his mother's grimoires. I on the other hand was reading a grimoire from the Gemini coven looking for information on the Harvest. One of my ancestors had participated, in this sacrificial ritual before she married the leader of our coven. There was a dead girl laying on the coffee table as we were listening to classical music. I rolled my eyes, this music was getting on my nerves.

" And whose lunch is that? She definitely looks tasty " I asked my attention to the dead girl's body.

"This is a " he begins searching for a word " peace offering. " Elijah tells me, changing the page of the grimoire. 

" I presumed, after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish," Klaus said smirking.

"And I explained to my little brother, that forgiveness cannot be bought. I'd simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition and personal growth," explained Elijah gesturing to the dead girl while Klaus rolled his eyes guiltily " Not this nonsense."

" Well, I couldn't very well let her go to waste, could I? " Klaus grins while I agree with him. 

"Definitely Nicky, she looks delicious. I wish I was a vampire I mean you feed on blood, you're immortal, super strength, compulsion, the other mind thingy Elijah did when we first meet. Basically there are only advantages. Who wouldn't want to be a vampire? I mean if I could stay a witch I would totally change. Can you imagine that being a hybrid like you but a vamp-witch? I could be stronger than you"

Klaus looks at me intensely, I don't know what goes into his mind he only stops looking at me when Rebekah enters the room " So, this is what you do the first time we're back together as a family? Vampire and siphon book club? " 

I laugh at Rebekah's answer while Klaus continues reading "Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn't that right, Elijah?"

" Yes, that's quite right, Niklaus."

"Well, I suppose I'll go fetch the rubbish bin because she's staining a two-hundred-year-old carpet," Rebekah says. Elijah looks up from his book to see the girl bleeding out onto the table, where the blood drips onto the floor " Ah, yes."

I roll my eyes only these two would care about bloodstains on a carpet. Rebekah enters through the back door, dragging a trashcan behind her. Hayley follows not long after her opening the fridge "Listen, I know I'm the only one in this house that actually drinks milk since Lizzie hates it, but would it kill any of you to make sure it's on the grocery list?"

I smirk when I notice, Elijah, going to Hayley to have a little chat. Maybe they won't even need my help. I mean Hayley looks at him like she wants to jump his bones and well Elijah as of he has never seen a woman before. 

" Hayley I'm hungry" I yell childishly interrupting their heated moment on purpose. 

"I'm not your maid, ask someone else or do your own breakfast " Hayley responds annoyedly. 

" Rebekah, I want your pancakes" 

" Don't you see that's I'm busy " Rebekah answers gesturing to the dead body she was dragging. 

I roll my eyes and siphon Klaus next to me who looks vexed and irritated, he hates it when I take some of his powers even when I try to make it painless. Apparently having your magic sucked out of you makes you feel weak, and the original hybrids hate it.

I mutter a spell sending the body in the front yard and setting it on fire " I even set the body on fire for you blondie, now that you're free can you make your delicious pancakes?" I finish with an innocent smile. Rebekah goes to the kitchen and makes me pancakes while Hayley and Elijah go back to the living room sitting next to each other.

"I'm just happy to see that you're in one piece. But I have some concerns with the murderous witches." Elijah informs us.

" They're evil. And, Lizzie's life is still magically linked to Sophie Deveraux, which is not comforting," says Hayley.

"Yes, I think it's time we took care of that little problem," Elijah responds.

" Finally, thank god you are here Elijah." I exclaimed gratefully" Can't wait to get rid of this annoying link with that sluty witch. I will finally get to kill her as I promised her. She will be screaming while I will laugh at her. Hugh, I will enjoy this. And then we get to leave this crappy town." 

Rebekah comes to me with a plate of pancakes, gives them to me, and says " I'm all for leaving this awful town. So who do we have to kill?"

" Probably no one. " begins Elijah but then he sees our doubtful looks " Alright, potentially everyone. "

I laugh once again " I love this plan suits" 

Rebekah scrubs at the bloodstains on the carpet as Klaus continues to read "A Poison Tree." and I play a game on my phone having read everything I needed on the Harvest. 

" Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone's worried about impending daddyhood." Rebekah begins while I roll at her pettiness. As an abused child, I could understand Klaus worries about parenthood, I had exactly the same ones. 

Klaus shakes his head "Nonsense. Elijah's back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away! " I bust out laughing and Klaus grins at me.

"Strange, I don't recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure," Elijah responds sarcastically, then he turns his head to me curiously " Niklaus informed me that you may have information on the Harvest"

" One of my ancestors participated in the Harvest. Basically it's a sacrificial ritual, 4 teenagers have their throat slit. They spend a year with the ancestors, which my ancestor write sucked because the bunch of dead witches was boring and no getting laid on the other side, can you imagine the torture... Anyway, they wake up a year later, and the 4 witches are more powerful as well as the coven."

" So the harvest actually works" Elijah mumbled.

" One more thing, not completing a sacrificial ritual as horrible consequences. Your friend marc didn't save her quite the opposite. I'm guessing this Davina girl will die consumed by the power she has, and then the ancestors will eat her alive, literally since she helped kill her own kind. And as you may know, witches are quite vengeful". I informed him.

The poor girl was going to get stuck with a bunch of witches who hate her, and Elizabeth understood exactly what it feels like. But it wasn't her problem nor her fault. 

Elijah ripped out a page from the grimoire " Hey! why did you ripped this page from my grimoire, couldn't you take a picture? I may need this spell in the future" I tell Elijah while he looks at his brother curiously. 

" My apologies, I was not aware that Niklaus had gifted you our mother grimoire" 

" Well he had to make up for strangeling me and making me relive past trauma," I tell Elijah while he looked at his brother scolding him just by looking at him. 

" Right now we must focus on unlinking you. In exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from my mother's grimoire. To help her learn to control her magic. I thought we'd begin with a little I'm liking spell. Next time I will take a picture of the spell"

Rebekah and Klaus look at each other in confusion while I smile, this has to be the best news got since I got out of the prison world.

" Wait, you want to use her to unlink Elizabeth from Sophie Deveraux? " Rebekah asks stunned.

" Sophie brought us here under false pretenses! She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So, she yolked her own cause to ours, with magic threats and half-truths! Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void." Elijah, tells us his voice calm as ever but his eyes held such ferocity. 

All of us to grin at him, and I look at him with adoration on my face I liked this bossy Elijah " Oh you look even hotter when you say things like that. I love this bossy badass Elijah " he smiled at me not offended by my choice of words. 

Hayley sent me a look while Klaus groaned and Rebekah smirked at me. Elijah got up from his chair and ordered " Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina, you need to make certain that I am not interrupted." then he pointed to Rebekah and thought for a moment " You stay here and watch Elizabeth". 

"How did I get elected super-nanny? " Rebekah exclaims 

Klaus shakes his head " More importantly, who put him in charge?"

" Just like I said, bossy and badass "

Klaus and Hayley follow Elijah out of the room leaving me with Rebekah.

☽ ✮ ☾

We were watching twilight with Rebekah and honestly, this movie was ridiculously funny. I was totally on team Alice, I mean the girl was freaking hot and she could see the future, we could definitely need our own Alice to help us in our evil plans like world domination. Besides, how could I choose Jacob or Edward when I had both with Klaus. I was offended when Rebekah remarked I was basically Bella since like her I had gotten pregnant by a vampire while it should be impossible, her character was so dull the contrary of me. 

However, our fun stopped when I felt like I was getting stabbed in the neck. After that I started to feel hot, I was burning up and felt extremely dizzy. I immediately told Rebekah that this was something Sophie related and that she needed to call Klaus or Elijah now. 

After I got worse Rebekah took me to bed, I had lots of sweat from my forehead and chest. "Stop fussing, will you? Elijah will be here any minute." Rebekah told me but I had trouble concentrating on her voice feeling too much pain.

" I'm freaking dying so I will fuss all I want blondie, Oh god I'm dying, I fell like I'm on fire. I'm being microwaved. "

"Hey! Just because you're carrying a baby, doesn't mean you get to act like one! I'm sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak. "

" If I can't you have to help my brother, please bex. He can't be alone" I begged her. 

Before Rebekah could answer Elijah runs in with Sophie. Rebekah stands to greet them. "What the hell is she doing here?" she yells while I groaned in pain " Go away Sarah, nobody likes you".

Sophie sighs " I'm trying to help. "

"Help? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess! Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah? " disputed Rebekah.

" Rebekah, let her do what she can." Elijah tries to convince his blonde sister. 

" I may know a way to slow the fever down. But, I'm gonna need some special herbs. " Sophie tells Rebekah " I'll text you a list. " 

Elijah nods at Rebekah in encouragement, and she finally relents but still smiles patronizingly " Fine. Happy to play the fetch girl." Rebekah stomps out of the room and shoves the towel she was using into Elijah's chest as she leaves. 

" It hurts" I yelled. 

" It's going to be okay, Elizabeth" Elijah tries to smooth the pregnant girl putting a wet towel on her forehead. 

"It hurts I don't want to die...It bruns...No I can't be alone, please not again...I need to help kai, he can't stay alone... he wi-will go mad...no it hurts...I don't want one of them to die, please...dad I-I can't go back there please it's torture... help my brother...It burns... I will hurt you, Sarah...I killed them. No please dad stop" Elizabeth kept muttering in pain her words no making any sense. 

" She's hallucinating, it's getting worse" 

" What can we do? " Elijah asks panicked at the girl state. 

" Take her to the pool" she orders the original. 

Rebekah finally arrives with the herbs, Hayley is with her. Elizabeth is wrapped in a towel, sitting outside beside the swimming pool. Rebekah stands behind her, checking her temperature, while Elijah assists Sophie in helping with the herbs. 

Elijah removes his coat and shouts" She's burning up! We need to do this now."

" Get her in the water! " Sophie orders. 

Elijah jumps into the pool and Hayley helps Elizabeth in the pool. Sophie mixes herbs in a cup and follows them in.

" I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help," Rebekah exclaims disdainfully. 

" Her temperature is sky-high. The water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down. " Sophie says as she gets into the pool and hands Elizabeth a drink " Drink this! "

Elijah is holding Elizabeth bridal-style in the pool "Davina will break the link, we just need time." 

I cling to Elijah and gaps for air, and unconsciously start siphoning but don't stop when I feel slightly better. " Sorry suits, it helps," I tell difficult still feeling like I'm burning up. 

He nods understanding " Then don't stop, Hayley give her your hand"

I feel one of my hands being held by another one and start siphoning while still taking Elijah's magic. I feel the same euphoria I feel each time I siphon but the burning doesn't stop. Elijah and Hayley start also groaning in pain because of my siphoning but I don't stop until I feel the link slip. I start to calm down and stop siphoning 

Rebekah and Hayley sigh in relief and Elijah looks stunned. 

" In another situation, I would love being in this position with you Suits, " I tell him trying to smile but it comes off as a grimace. I try to stand up but still leans against Elijah feeling shaky.

Sophie removes one of her earrings and pokes her palm with it confirming that the link is broken. 

Hayley helps me out of the pool gently " Come on Lizzie, let's go." 

" Elijah...as soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he'll kill Agnes. I know you don't owe me anything, but please, don't let him kill her." Sophie tries to convince Elijah but he zooms out of the pool and pulls his phone out of his jacket on the table. "Elijah! She's our only access to the power we NEED to survive. Promise me that you'll stop him!" she continues to beg but Elijah ignores her.

Elijah dials a number into his phone and raises it to his ear " It's me, where are you? Don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly. " then he hangs up and turns to Sophie " I'll make you one last promise. I won't let my brother kill Agnes. " Sophie nods at him, and Elijah picks up his jacket and shoes and walks away. 

Sophie sigh in defeat, while I laugh at her well try since my throat still is sore. " Little Sarah, Elijah promised he won't let nick kill them, not that he won't kill them himself. No Agnes equals no elders to finish the harvest equals your niece stays dead. Oh and I promised I would kill you, so watch out because I will choose the perfect moment." I tell her faintly but still smirking while she looks at me horrified. 

People walk on you when you show them mercy, I prefer when they are afraid of me. Now she won't try anything against me; she chose the wrong girl to mess with.

☽ ✮ ☾

I was sitting on my bed trying to recover from the events of tonight. The pain I felt because of the needle of sorrows was quite awful and I still felt extremely hot even after the link was broken. After I had taken a cold shower I was a little better, but there was this thing I couldn't wash off. It was like a feeling, a horrible one. I think almost losing my babies really frightened me. The last time I felt like that was when I realized I was alone in a prison world without my anchor, Kai.

These babies were not even born, and I was already too attached to them and it scares me especially since they are a lot of people who want them dead.

I heard a knock on the door and felt Klaus's magic, so I opened the door with my magic to let him in. His eyes widened a little when he saw me with just a towel, and he approached me with a smile. He sat on the bed next to me. Klaus could still feel the babies heartbeats strong as always, but Elizabeth was another thing. She didn't look good, she had bags under her eyes and it looked like she had cried. 

" How do you feel, love ? " he asked softly. 

" I still feel a little hot, but I'm better" she touched her belly" I was so scared I would lose them tonight" she confessed. 

" No one will harm them, or you ever again," he told her ferocity in voice while touching gently her cheek. 

" The witches that did this, did you make them suffer?" she asked him looking at the wall with too much hatred. 

" Elijah killed them, he surprised me he was quite fierce in protecting our family"

She nodded and told him " You let Sophie Devereaux to me, I promised her I would kill her once the link is broken and I have the perfect plan" 

" Alright love, but if you need my help in an evil plan, I'd be happy to help. I'm as evil as it gets" he finished winking at her, his eyes traveled to her body that was not well hidden behind the towel. His eyes went to her bosom that had developed since her pregnancy, all he wanted was to ravish her right now but he had to control himself. If she noticed his stares she didn't say anything too distracted by tonight's events. She was in a fragile state right now and he did not want to take advantage of her.

So he left and went to Camille, to talk about his problems away like usual. He had compelled Camille about her discussion with Elizabeth but she hadn't told anything as if she was being compelled as well. Perhaps because she was, Elizabeth was a witch and a good one at it she would be able to do that. But he wondered what did she not want him to know. 

☽ ✮ ☾

Someone kept knocking on the door and Hayley went to answer it. When I went to see ask her who it was she told me it was Josh, one of Klaus's minions. Apparently marcel had some suspicions about Klaus. " God this Josh is getting on my nerves, and the fact that he has the same name as my dad doesn't play in his favor, I'll siphon him to teach him a lesson," I tell smirking at Hayley who rolls her eyes at me, which she does quite frequently. 

The door knocked again and I opened again not caring about being in my nightwear, black shorts, and a tank top. However, It's not Josh at the door. I find a smiling man " Hi there, I'm Marcel. I don't think we've met!" 

I smile fakely " Hello Marcus, I would say that it's a delight to meet you, but lying is bad and I don't enjoy having creeps lurking in front of my house." 

He stops smiling, which is great since that's what I wanted, to wipe his stupid smile from his face " The names marcel, and I used to live here as a child." he told me offended that I would call him a creep, but he still smiled trying to appear charming.

"That's what I said marc, I don't care I you lived here before or if you're the freaking president, this is my house now and today is not the day to piss me off"

Infuriated by all this day and this dense conversation with Marcel I closed the door on his face smirking like I so often do.


	17. BAD DOGGIE

I WOKE UP MY HEAD THROBBING, IN THE TRUNK OF AN SUV WITH MY WRISTS BOUND. Hayley was next to me in the same position as me. I kicked her with my legs to wake her up, which she did, quite abruptly and sending me an angry look, however, she panicked when she realized the situation we were in. She tries to kick out the back window to escape, I let her do it knowing it wouldn't work, and rolled my eyes. I approached to siphon her and get us the hell out of this stupid car but the car suddenly stopped surprising us.

When the door of the trunk has opened the person who kidnapped us tries to grab Hayley who was more close to him but she fights back by kicking at him. The stranger exclaims " Seriously?"

" Tyler?" Hayley asks surprised.

" Great you know our kidnapper, Hayls. Now tell your little boyfriend to release us before I kill him"

" You don't wanna fight me, both of you. You know you can't beat a hybrid. " Tyler says while laugh at his face, who did he thought he was, I could kill Klaus If I wanted to. I could do the same to this Tyler guy, he didn't look that powerful.

" I know about your special powers," he says looking at my hands " so I can't touch you. However, I can't say the same about Hayley I will slit her throat if you do anything"

I groaned " Bad doggie." I tell him disapproving " You people have to stop threatening sliting Hayley's throat, one day I will have enough and won't care about your threats. We may be friends but I value my life more" 

Hayley looks at me hurt by my statement, but I just continue to smirk like I always do. She tries to kick Tyler yelling "Aahh! Let me go, you backstabbing half-breed piece of shi- " but he brings the knife closer to her throat making her bleed a little "Shut up! " his hybrid eyes coming out due to his anger and frustration.

He takes us to a cabin, and I groan thinking about the last time we were in a cabin like that. We were ambushed by a bunch of witches because they thought my babies will be lucifer reincarnated which I didn't mind. 

" What is this place? " Hayley asks Tyler.

"The armpit of Louisiana."

" Hey, you attacked us, remember? You ambushed me, in my own backyard," yells Hayley frustrated.

" It's not your backyard, it's Klaus'! You're shacked up in that mansion with that psycho. A long way from the girl I've met in the Appalachians, helping other werewolves." the hybrid screams irritated.

" What did Klaus do to you? Killed your puppy? " I asked laughing.

Tyler approaches me dangerously, he looks like wants to murder me but he stops understanding what I wanted. I was trying to provoke him and maybe, siphon him if I got the chance. " He killed my mother actually," he said with gritted teeth.

I laugh " Even better. How did he kill her? Did he ripped out her heart, drained her of her blood, or cut her head off ...oh I think he told me about you, he drowned her that's it" I say smirking which makes him even madder. Hayley looks at me with wide and disapproving eyes, maybe provoking our kidnapper isn't a good idea but I'm not a normal person, and I was attacked too many times since this pregnancy. Sorry if it makes me petty.

" Tyler, I'm sorry, but a lot has happened since the last time I saw you. " Hayley tries to calm the hybrid

" You mean you're friendly with a freaky siphon who is pregnant? A hybrid baby, yeah, I know all about it. I've been roaming around the bayou, asking questions. Let me tell you what I learned!" He pulls down Hayley's sweater-sleeve so we can see the birthmark on her shoulder "This crescent birthmark means you come from a big-shot family. Some kind of royalty for the werewolves of this region. And right here " Tyler gestures around him", this is all that's left of them.

I groan not wanting Hayley to find her family. I knew I promised to help her with that but now that we were friends, selfishly I didn't want to lose her. She would leave me if she found her pack I knew it.

They both look around while I try to free my wrist and fail miserably. They see more shacks and tents made of blankets. Hayley spots a girl standing nearby and yells" Hey!" The woman is startled and immediately runs away, while Hayley screams after her "Help me!"

"They can't help you! They're in the woods, hiding because they were persecuted for decades by vampires. " Tyler tells Hayley.

Hayley stops creaming and suddenly asks " Tyler, there's been a wolf watching me lately. Protecting me, like it instinctively knows that I'm part of its pack. You're a hybrid, you can turn into a wolf whenever you want. Was it you? "

I chuckle at her " Hayley, he just kidnapped us, and you're asking if he was protecting you. Sometimes your really a dumbass. And people say there's something wrong with me" 

Tyler is confused" No, but you're right, only hybrids can control when they change. And I'm the only one left, besides Klaus. Which is why we're here. "

" What do you mean you are the only one with Klaus? I heard that the transition makes you feel tremendous pain and you can change at will if you're a hybrid. Plus you live forever, so why there isn't more of you ?" I ask him confused, it looked like there was more than revenge in this situation. 

" The hybrids need the blood of the doppelganger to complete the transition and she a vampire now" I already heard about the doppelgangers by Rebekah. She sounded like an annoying bitch and she was responsible for the death of two originals. Honestly, I don't know why she is still alive, if I was Rebekah I would have killed all the bitch friends and then killed her after torturing her for hours. They would have suffered if they had hurt Kai, but I guess Rebekah liked that boy matt and he would hate her for killing his stupid friends. Anyways that human didn't deserve my blondie.

" Klaus killed the others because we broke the sire bond" I look at him confused not knowing what the sire bond is "Hybrids feel supernaturally loyal to Klaus, we were his slaves".

"Whatever you think you're doing, you know that whole Original family has made some sort of pact, or something, to keep Lizzie and the babies safe. So, if you hurt her, they'll kill you if I don't do it first " Hayley tried to reason with the hybrid.

" What makes you think I'm afraid to die? " he tells us.

I laughed " I think you do. You look like a scared puppy trying to go after his master."

He doesn't respond and a man comes inside the cabin. Then Tyler digs in a bag and draws out a large syringe. At the sight of the syringe, I start to get scared not knowing his intentions. First, the freaky bayou doctor, then the needle of sorrows, and now Hayley's ex, what was with these people and their creepy syringes.

" Get away from me, you Dog" I yell trying to kick him when he gets closer to me.

" Tyler please, don't hurt Lizzie or the babies" Hayley begs.

"Klaus destroyed everything good in my life! So, I'm gonna take away the thing he wants most! " Tyler yells at Hayley.

The other man is holding me down, I try to siphon him but it doesn't work. He knew about me being a siphon so he must have compelled this human to help him. I scream at them while Hayley continues to beg Tyler, no being able to do anything since she was tied up.

Tyler jams the syringe into my stomach and draws out a measure of her blood, I squeal in pain. Once he removes the syringe from my body, he jams it into the crying Hayley's neck and injects the blood into her. Then he shocks me by snapping Hayley's neck as I watch in horror.

I scream in horror, it was like the world was stopping. My breathing grew panicked and I try to reach Hayley's body wishing this was only a nightmare but I knew the truth, she was dead.

The human keeps holding me from Harley's body not bothered by my kicks and inconsolable weeping. " You killed her... You Dog...I will find your family and friends and slaughter them in front of you... You will beg for me to kill you" I tell him frantic between sobs.

" Relax Hayley is a werewolf who died with YOUR blood in his system. The same blood you share with your hybrid babies," he tells me grinning.

My eyes widen in realization "You're trying to turn him her into a hybrid! But you told me that it's impossible!"

"I've been running with wolf packs all over the country. One of them was tight with a witch. She had nightmare visions about your babies and how Klaus could use their blood to make an army of hybrid slaves."

" God do you really think he wants more of you? I just met one of you and I want to cut out your tongue, feed it to you and rip your heart off" I laugh dryly " Those witches should shut up about my babies and their ridiculous visions. I get it my babies are evil, now move on" I finish touching my belly protectively.

"If you haven't noticed, these people don't have much to live for! They'd ALL welcome the chance to become the superior species. Trouble is, all hybrids are sired to Klaus. They follow his every move. " then grabs a knife from his bag and sets it on the table. "No way I let that happen."

I narrow my eyes at him " Why are you so sure Klaus will use the babies blood since the previous ones were a failed experiment, just like you"

" What do you think? Klaus Mikaelson, killer of men, women, and puppies, all of a sudden wants to be a daddy? Or, he's got an ulterior motive. Hybrids can walk in the sun, their bite is lethal to vampires. They'll take over New Orleans by the end of the week. And you know what's going to stop Klaus then? Nothing. "

Hayley awakens with a gasp and starts freaking out while I sigh in relief, maybe Tyler was right she was going to survive and be a hybrid.

" What happened ?" Hayley asks confused.

"Hayls, the dog killed you. He thinks he can make you a hybrid with the babies blood" I try to tell her the news as gently as possible, but failing like usual, lacking any tact.

Tyler looks at Hayley and tells her looks at Hayley "You're gonna have to feed on her."

" What? No way " says Hayley shaking her head.

But Tyler picks up the knife and walks toward me to cut her neck, I scream in pain. He then grabs Hayley and brings her out to me. I still can't move being held by the human zombie Tyler compelled. He then grabs harshly Hayley by the hair putting her head to my bleeding neck.

I cry when I feel her teeth hitting my neck, I sob calling her name to stop but she doesn't stop. I grab her arm, my hand starts glowing red, and siphon her throwing her out off me and sending her to the wall. She groans in pain on the floor while I try to calm down after the brutal attack. I grab discreetly the knife on the floor next to me.

" Look at me! Look at me! " yells Tyler at Hayley holding her head with his hands. Hayley starts to calm down and looks at me in shame.

" I'm sorry, Lizzie I didn't mean to hurt you," she tells me guilt on her face.

" I know hayls, this is this psychos dog fault, not you," I said sending daggers towards the Tyler.

" It worked. She's a hybrid." he said disappointed at the news " If Klaus gets ahold of you if he gets those kids--he wins. "

" Then help us hide the babies from him! Help us run! " Hayley tries to reason with him.

" No way I'm going anywhere with you Dog," I tell the hybrid disdainfully.

"He'll find you, he'll take the kids away, and he'll make more hybrid monsters. Slaves who do everything he says."

Tyler tries to towards me but Hayley stops him. I use this distraction and turn to stab the human in the eye with rage. Hayley manages to snap Tyler's neck and I grab her hand. We both run out of this wretched cabin.

☽ ✮ ☾

Hayley and I run as fast as we can through the woods, Tyler's knife still in my hand. We stop to hide behind a tree. As we catch our breath, Hayley hears someone approaching. She braces herself ready to attack while I hold the knife with determination. 

Hayley turns to attack, but it's just Elijah. He holds her hand steady to protect himself and smiles" Forgive me! I thought you were in danger, it appears I was mistaken." while we both sigh in relief.

Hayley sighs in relief and dives into Elijah's arms. The two hug for a long moment before Hayley eventually pulls away, while I watch them putting my hand in my mouth pretending to throw up. Hayley rolls her eyes when she sees what I'm doing while Elijah frowns looking at Hayley" Something is different with you"

" The dog that kidnapped us made her a hybrid," I tell Elijah while Hayley nods. 

" But that's impossible without doppelganger blood," says Elijah confused about how this could be possible.

"Apparently, the babies blood can make hybrids. A witch had a vision that Klaus will use the babies blood to make an army of hybrids slaves. Klaus must have known, that's the only explanation! He could care less about the babies, he just wants them to be born so he can use them to make more sired hybrids." she tells Elijah who looks away, troubled by Hayley's news.

" Although...the way I feel ...it's more like I am sired to Lizzie." Hayley continues. 

" Well, now you don't have a choice to listen to what I say," I remark smiling.

Hayley turns her head to me furious " This is not a joke, act seriously for once" .

I roll my eyes at her, and yell frustrated " Do you really think I am having fun? I was freaking kidnapped by your crazy ex who wanted to kill my babies and actually killed you. Oh and he put a freaking syringe to my stomach and forced you to feed on me, which hurt like hell, by the way, thank you for asking. I am going to have a miscarriage if these things continue. So don't dare say that I don't take this seriously, you're starting to seriously piss me off"

They both watch me with wide eyes.

" I should take you home, both of you," Elijah says looking at Hayley and me. 

" Are you serious? Home to what?" asks Hayley bitterness in her voice. 

" Look, regardless of my brother's intentions, mine remains the same. I said that I would protect both of you and the babies, even, if need be, from Klaus himself." 

" I can take care of myself. I've done it for a long time. And I will take care of Lizzie " she tells him with conviction while I rolled my eyes, I didn't need protection from Klaus. 

☽ ✮ ☾

Klaus is waiting at the shack when Elijah, Hayley, and I return. I go towards him but Hayley stops me by grabbing my arm. Klaus looks at Hayley's hand on me and narrows his eyes.

"There you are! Perhaps you could shed some light on the situation. You appear to be a hybrid and I didn't sire you. Any idea how that's possible? " Klaus asks.

Hayley stomps toward him yelling "As if you didn't know! " Elijah holds Hayley back and walks in front of her to protect her from Klaus while I roll my eyes at their dramatics.

Klaus smirked "Ahhh, well, aren't you two fast friends? Oh, come on, then. What kind of horrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me? " 

"Tyler Lockwood brought Hayley and Elizabeth here to test a theory. " Elijah starts, Klaus nods at him to continue. "That the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids. He claims that you knew that. Furthermore, that you intended to use this knowledge to build an army." 

Klaus looks hurt and angry, pain visible in his eyes " And, of course, you assume it's true. I mean, why else would I show interest in my own flesh and blood? A heartbroken little crybaby points his finger at me, and my own brother falls in line, eager to believe it! How quickly you believe the worst, especially when it comes from her. " he finishes pointing an accusatory finger at Hayley.

" Oh, spare me your indignation. When have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern towards Elizabeth or the children, beyond your own selfish pursuits? And what was it you once said to me? Every king needs an heir!" says Elijah. 

"My big brother, so, you doubt my intentions? Well, I can't say I'm surprised, standing next to the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator, a bastard."

The brothers stare at each other as Klaus approaches him. Elijah seems to be reconsidering his position, guilt over his words visible on his face.

" That's all I am to you, isn't it? And Rebekah. And, judging by the way Hayley hangs on your every word, it's clear she feels the same way! Elizabeth as well. No doubt my children will too." Klaus screams at his brother 

Elijah begins more kindly " Brother, if-- " but Klaus interrupts him " You've said all that needs to be said, Brother. "

" Well, I didn't," I say and catch everybody's attention. 

" Lizzie " Hayley tries to stop me fearing I would enrage the hybrid.

" Shut up, " I tell her harshly " I don't know who the hell you think you are," I said looking at a surprised Hayley and Elijah " If Nick and I chose to use our children blood to sire hybrids it will be our choice because we are the parents, not you. Personally, I don't think there is anything wrong with wanting an army who is supernaturally loyal to us to protect our children who everybody seems to want dead" 

Klaus smiles at her words, he feared that they had turned her against him, making her see him like everybody: a bastard. But she stood by him.

"You're talking about enslaving my pack, my family. Just because your family didn't love you, you can't say things like that, it's not right " 

I laugh at her " The parents you so desperately searching for are dead Hayley and your so-called family doesn't want you. You have no one, I at least have my brother, he loves me."

" What," Hayley says shocked by her parent's death, Shane had never told her they were dead he had told her they were with her pack in Louisiana. He had lied to her, Hayley cried at the news while Elizabeth didn't stop smirking even after seeing her tears. She grew furious and spat the words, regretting them instantly " And where is your brother if he loves you so much? He abandoned you like everybody because you're psychopathic " 

Anger rose in Elizabeth at Hayley's words, firmly holding the knife she jumped at her. Hayley fell to the ground while Elizabeth stabbed her, multiple times furiously. It was like when she stabbed Amanda, she didn't want to stop, it felt so good seeing fear in her eyes. But this time I was grabbed by someone taking me away from Hayley. I screamed and kicked the person in rage, not being able to calm down after her words.

Klaus appeared in front of me and grabbed my head " Calm down love"

I was still enraged but calmed down a bit, I siphoned Elijah. He groaned in pain but let go of me. I threw the bloody knife on the ground next to Hayley. 

" Don't talk about him ever again. Or next time I'll cut out your spleen, Josette told me it hurt a lot" I smirked " And we are not friends if you haven't figured it out" 

" Well you both didn't manage to turn Elizabeth against me, I'll play the role you've given me." He turns to walk away, but vamp-runs over to Elijah and bites him savagely on the neck. Hayley screams in horror and runs over to him. Klaus wipes his mouth with his hand" You two enjoy each other's company. You'll have much to bond over, once the hallucinations and dementia set in. Consider that bite to be my parting gift to you both. Come on, love" he finished taking my bloody hand.

☽ ✮ ☾

They were in the car in complete silence when Klaus asked " Why did you defend me?"

" They were acting ridiculously, I mean Hayley preferred listening to that Dog who kidnapped us. And she even asked him to help us hide from you, the nerve of this girl. Besides as I said it's our children, not theirs, they have no right to make decisions for them or accuse you, their father of wanting to hurt them while they don't know what's it's like to be abused by their parents. And if we use a little blood to make few hybrids without hurting their health I don't see the problem"

" We don't need to use their blood, I will protect you. I already tried making hybrids because I didn't want to be the only one, but they grew insubordinate, they were a mistake I won't make again" he said looking at her, she was in her nightwears blood on her face and hands. She didn't even care about having so much blood on her. She was a particular woman. He groaned when he thought about that mutt Tyler, seeing her in such revealing clothes. He should have killed that bloody mutt. 

"You're a bloody mess," he told her smirking.

She laughs and jocked " Literally. Oh it brings back so many fond memories of when I slaughtered people" 

"You're a very unusual woman Elizabeth," he told her smirking. 

" Oh, I know Nicky I'm amazing. You know you shouldn't pay attention to what people think about you, you should embrace it. So what if you're a murderous backstabbing bastard, I don't care. The most important thing is loving yourself, and I love being a psychopath" 

He chuckled again, which happened a lot with her, this woman was really something else. He grinned at her " then it's good we're both narcissists"


	18. THE KING

I HAD GOTTEN A LOT OF SLEEP, WHICH WAS WHAT I NEEDED AFTER WHAT HAPPENED. All the kidnapping, another vision on my kiddos, the needle in my stomach, Hayley almost killing me, and our first real fight. She keeps looking for her useless family while I thought I was her family. I may have exaggerated with stabbing her and all since we're not supposed to stab friends, but she was my first real friend, and what she told me to hurt a lot. And hurting people is what I do best. Besides, she shouldn't have said that about Kai, I know my brother had difficulties with emotions but he did love me in his own way. 

Usually, I would love so much action especially after the last 16 years that were freaking boring. Well, I did had some fun I mean having a world only for you with no rules can have advantages. But after the mansions I lived in, the beautiful and luxurious clothes I got, all the grimoires open in the world for me but it's getting boring to not share it with someone. People were what I missed the most. 

However, I prefer to do the kidnappings, the killing, and the torturing not the other way around. Besides I was pregnant now and I had to protect them, all this stress is not good and I hope Klaus gets Marcel's kingdom fast, maybe there will be fewer people going after us. Who I am kidding, it won't ever stop. My children will be always viewed as abominations 

Maybe it's better if I leave this awful city, I would do it if I was sure Klaus would follow. I know he wants those babies, he wants to be a father, and I shouldn't take them from him. It would be cruel. Besides, I think he would make a great father, a better one than mine that's for sure. And a better parent than me I fear. I don't think I will be a good mother, I just stabbed someone who is my friend and I killed my siblings. I hated them and I still don't feel guilty for killing them, I would do it over again, but in the end, they were still kids. My family was right I am an abomination, and how could an abomination be a good mother. 

My thoughts were interrupted by Klaus coming to my room with a plate of pasta " What's going in that pretty little head, Love" 

" A lot" I respond taking the pasta from him. 

" About Hayley?" he asked after sitting on the bed next to me. 

I sigh " I'm still mad at her, but maybe I shouldn't have stabbed her multiples times. Sure at the moment, it felt great but now I feel a little bad. She is my only friend" I pouted. 

" I'm sure you'll be back to being friends in no time. But It's better if she stays away for a while until she adjusts to being a hybrid. We wouldn't want her attacking you wouldn't we?"

I roll my eyes " As if I couldn't defend myself, weren't you there when I attacked her? I beat her hyrbid ass because I'm totally badass."

" I admit you quite surprised me," said Klaus, and it was the truth, the last time she was engaged like that she had learned about the twins. He even thought that she would have killed Hayley had they not stopped her. He did not why the mention of her brother had brought such a furious reaction in her, but he didn't dare ask fearing she would lash out again. " And if you need a friend I'll be happy to oblige, love. Although I would prefer it if you didn't stab me" he continued smirking. 

" I know I'm an unusually surprising person " she grinned " besides I already stabbed you"

" Ahh yes, I remember you attacked me with your little knife," he told me playfully while I laughed. But then his smile disappeared and he confessed " I fear Rebekah will betray me just like Elijah did, I'm sure she is the one that led marcel to the house".

" It wouldn't surprise me, Rebekah is completely badass but it looks like she would fall again easily for a man that didn't even bother to tell her he was alive. And I'm sure when she learned that you bit Elijah she was mad at you, adding one more reason to help your enemy." 

" She would be a fool to think she and Marcel could stop me, I will take my kingdom today and my Queen will stand by my side" he finished smirking at me. 

" Finally," I said way too enthusiastic. I grab him by the collar of his shirt harshly surprising him and bring his face to mine. I begin to kiss him hungrily touching his hair with my hands, after a few seconds of surprise he kisses me back equally hungrily setting a fire inside of me. I stop kissing him and put my hand on his chest and say " This is for good luck. Go kick some ass, Klaus Mikealson".

" And we are not friends, we are more than that Nick" 

His rage at his sibling's betrayal disappeared as soon as she kissed him, and he went to get his kingdom with a smile on his face because he knew she would stand by him. 

☽ ✮ ☾

I was still in my room, on the bed watching a movie and eating ice cream when Klaus came back grinning. I had packed a bag knowing his victory.

" Come on love, I got my kingdom back"

" What about the others?"

" I was right about Rebekah, she foolishly betrayed me. And Elijah and Hayley didn't believe that my intention towards my children, my own flesh and blood were pure. They can root in hell for all I care. Do you have a problem with that ?" he snapped. 

She could see it, their betrayal had hurt him deeply so she didn't yell back for once or made an insensitive joke " Of course not Nicky, I just wanted to know. Oh, and I want to know all about what happened in detail, especially the gory ones. There are my favorite ones" I smirked. 

" You are the only one who didn't betray me, love," he said his eyes falling to her swollen stomach, her hand caressing it lovingly. 

She saw his eyes and smiled at him softly " They will love to hear about how their daddy kicked the ass of these bloodsuckers"

I took the bag I had prepared on my bed and threw it in his arms " Now be a gentleman Nicky and take my bag, I can't in my condition" I told him with my usual smirk. 

" I'm quite the gentleman I assure you love, after all, I lived during chivalrous times"

I chuckled " How unfortunate, I prefer Vikings brutes, too bad you're not one, anymore, " I told him playfully.

☽ ✮ ☾

Klaus had told me their plan to take him, and I laughed at their stupidity. Marcel had called in all of his Nightwalker cronies to fight against. Klaus set a coin on the ground and said that the first Nightwalker to grab it and pledge their allegiance to Klaus will live. He also said that he'd be forever indebted to the allegiance pledger. But no one took it, and he kept kicking the asses of these bloodsuckers, he made them believe they had an advantage and let them chain him and rough him up a little bit. 

But these stupid chains could not stop him, I mean marcel had control over the witches he could have taken some magical chains that could stop Klaus, but I guessed he was really naive. After having control over the city he thought himself invincible. Klaus's hybrids eyes changed colors and he busts out of the shackles and continued killing the vampires without mercy. Oh, I wished I was here to see that, It must have been quite the show.

Rebekah realized her mistake and pleaded with Marcel to pick up the coin in order to save his own life. Marcel picked up the coin and begrudgingly pledged his allegiance to Klaus. Klaus became the new reigning vampire king of New Orleans while Marcel's buddies were dead. In the end, their "Capture Klaus" plan was a total bust.

I don't know a lot about vampires but I know that they have no chance against Klaus. He is an original and on top of that a hybrid, with a single bite, he can kill them. I mean they were ridiculous, and Marcel really thought he was invincible. Even if Klaus may have trouble killing him after raising him as his own son, I wouldn't hesitate to suck the magic out of him if he tried anything against my Nick or my children.

When we arrived in the compound, there was a trail of dead bodies all of which Klaus had killed.

" This is lovely nick," I tell looking closely at brunt the bodies. 

" I made quite a mess. They lost. I won. The world is right again" he said smirking, joining his hands on his back like he always does when he is proud of himself.

I wanted to smile, however, when I inhaled the stench of dead bodies, I puked my pasta on Klaus shoes surprising both of us.

" What is necessary to discard your lunch on my expensive shoes," he told her irritated looking disgustedly at his poor shoes.

" Usually dead bodies don't bother me, but I think the kiddos don't like it. And I can understand why they smell horrible. I know these are your trophies but can't you get rid of them? Unless you want me to puke again" I said putting a hand on my face. 

"I'll have someone clean this up, why don't you take Kol's room, he has a fireplace. I'm sure you'll love it. And if you need anything ask me or any of the nightwalkers, and we'll get it to you"

" Well, it looks like I finally got my own slaves as a Queen," I tell him smirking. " Oh and we need to make an appointment with the doctor"

He frowned at that " Is something wrong with the babies?"

" No, I'm sure they're fine, our little devils are unkillable like their parents but it's just to check-up. We were attacked quite a lot lately, and the only gynecologist I saw was that freak in the bayou. Besides, our miracle babies deserve the most expensive gynecologist in the city"

" You are right, love my heirs need the most qualified doctor in the city. I'll make an appointment for you" He realized. 

"Oh and I don't care about what happens, but if you miss one of the appointments you'll regret it and I'm quite good with making illusions" with that I left to find my room.

☽ ✮ ☾

I was thrown back in my childhood room. On the walls there a lot of drawings, all from one person my brother Malachai. Amanda was in my room, sometimes she was nice to me and we only had a 1-year difference. Before my siphoning abilities were discovered, we used to share a room and we were behaving like twins. But when I was five I had siphoned my mom on accident, and everyone treated me like my older brother, and I hated it. 

The siphoner had gotten closer to Kai since they would always be left out together. Before she didn't pay much attention to him, she knew she wasn't allowed to touch him, and he was also mean to her. Now he understood why she grew bitter by how she was treated by her own family. But he began to be her rock because they were the same. He was nicer to her since he discovered she was a siphon like him, and when daddy was mad at her Kai would provoke him, distracting him. Then daddy would take him to his room and when I would go see him, he had bruises but he never cried, not like me.

Kai was always angry or smiling but he was never sad and he never cried. She knew he was a little different on top of being a siphoner, but she didn't doubt his love for her. Even if he did show it in odd ways sometimes he did love his sister. She was actually the only person he truly cared about.

I wanted my favorite sister back but she was afraid of me, like everybody else. I had convinced her to play together with dolls in my room and she agreed. However, I touched her by mistake and it felt so good that I didn't want to stop. I felt powerful, alive even but then I heard her cries and I immediately let go of her.

" It hurts" she sobbed " we are not sisters anymore, you're a freak like Malachai. I'm going to tell daddy that you hurt me" Amanda yelled at me.

" No please I didn't mean to, I won't do it again I want us to be sisters" I begged her but she ran out calling after dad. 

He came angrily to my room, he was going to punish me and Kai wasn't here to protect me. 

" Amanda told me something interesting, you siphoned her. You know you're not allowed to that" he told the 6 years old. 

" I didn't mean to I swear. I won't do it again, I'm sorry daddy" I sobbed. 

He grabbed her harshly not caring if he hurt her " You're a liar, Elizabeth. You said that last time"

He slapped her with force making her hit the corner of her bed with her head, her vision starting to get blurry. She was shaking in fear, tears falling on her face " daddy I'm sorry" she sobbed.

" You've been a bad girl and bad girls gets punished" 

" No daddy please" she begged but he didn't stop. 

love

He continued kicking her, not caring about her pleas.

" Stop it" she heard faintly her brother's voice. 

The 8 years old siphoner fell next to her, being now the one that was getting beaten by their father instead of her. She was too afraid to try to help her brother as he did to her.

love wake up 

She heard her father spatting disdainfully "You're both abominations" before he left the room, not caring about both of his children being hurt on the floor.

" I hate being a siphon, I want daddy, mommy, Amanda, and Josette to love us," the girl told her bother sobbing.

This was the last time she had called him daddy. 

love this is a nightmare, wake up

" It's okay, Lizzie I will always love you"

However, I saw someone that shouldn't be here, Klaus looking at me with pity. I hated seing that look.

"GET OUT" I yelled at him.

I gasped awake from my nightmare, panicked looking at my surroundings. Klaus who was next to me on my bed was thrown out on the wall when I woke up. 

" Don't ever go in my head, again" I tell him my voice trembling.

He gets up and starts coming towards me but I flinch, my breathing still heavy. 

He sighs and puts his hands up in surrender " Love, I'm sorry but you kept sobbing and wouldn't wake up, I was troubled"

I nod and tell him still trembling " Can you stay with me, I'm afraid to go back to sleep alone"

He nods and goes to the other side of the bed and I ask him " Can you promise me something, Nick ?" 

" Of course love what is it ?" he asked softly, after what he had seen in her nightmare he was horrified and did not know how to act with her afraid she would lash out again or worse cry. He didn't know how to handle her cries.

" I want you to promise you won't ever hurt them as our fathers did to us," she told him so faintly that he would have not heard her properly without his supernatural hearing.

" I'm not a monster, I thought you knew that" he responded insulted. 

She took his hand in hers " I know Nick, I trust you. But I need you to promise it, please"

" I promise to you my Queen, our daughters will be the most cherished children in the world. No harm will come to them by anyone and much less me" he told her solemnly, meaning each of his words.

"Good," I tell him "Did you feel better after killing your father? " 

He sighed " He was hunting me for a thousand years, tormenting me. He chased me from New Orleans like a dog, so when I saw the fear in his eyes when I put a white oak stake in his cold heart, I felt free and strong. But he stills tournaments me" 

" I wish I could kill my dad" I admitted. 

" Say the word and I'll bring him to you, love" 

I chuckle darkly " I can't without dying myself"

He frowned at her answer " What do you mean?" 

" In my coven, the leader's life is connected to all members. If he dies, I do as well. So I can't kill him until there is a new leader. That's why I hated so much being linked to Sophie, I was already born with a supernatural link I didn't need another one especially with a person who is likely to die soon. I mean with her annoying voice, I wouldn't be surprised if someone slit her throat" I ranted like I usually do. 

Klaus looked disturbed " So if someone suddenly kills your father you would die and I wouldn't be able to do something about it ?" 

" Relax Nicky," I told him pitting my hand on his chest but he took it off sharply. 

" How can you tell me to relax when you could die suddenly ?" he yelled frustrated.

" Look, Nick, my dad may be a dick but he isn't the leader for nothing. He is a powerful asshole, and he would save his life before his children to save the coven. The coven always comes first. I won't be dying any time soon. Besides there is no way to break the link" or stop the merge I through" so I need to live with it"

" Witches and their linking spells are a pain in the ass" he groaned. 

" Good thing, I'm a siphon I would hate to be a witch. They're a bunch of judgmental vindicative bitches" 

He snorted at my insult. I moved my head to his chest and put his hand on my belly, wanting him to feel our children. They feel asleep peacefully in this position. No more nightmares plagued the two.


	19. FRIENDSHIP

A FANCY DINNER TABLE WAS SET UP IN THE YARD WITH MARCEL'S CLOSEST PEOPLE ARE GATHERED AROUND IT. I was smirking looking at their annoying faces, they looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here. Klaus calls for everyone's attention to give a speech by tapping his cup with a fork with a bright smile on his face " Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift: immortality. After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt, for its beauties and its sorrows do diminish with time. But, as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine. "

Klaus gestures toward a group of waiters and waitresses to have them join them at the table, one for each guest, well expect me " Insatiable need, exquisite pain... " The servants slit their wrists with knives, filling the cups with blood for the vampires." Our victories, and our defeats" 

I interrupt his speech " Hey can I have some too?" I said looking at a cup filled with blood. Klaus chuckled knowing this was one of my jokes while the vampires look at me horrified " Whoa so judgy when you drink blood all the time, bloodsuckers. Besides Bella drank it, when she was pregnant with her freaky baby. You know in Twilight. And my little vampire's babies need some blood too." I said smirking but they don't stop being appalled by my sense of humor. "Relax I was jocking" then I turn my head to Klaus pouting" Nicky, you need to find us new slaves who are funnier and dispose of these ones" 

" Hush love, Twilight is a poor and ridiculous reference on vampires. And nobody gets your jokes, you can't blame those poor souls" said Klaus genuinely smiling finding this funny.

" Hey, Jacob and Edward suck I agree, but I like Alice she is so hot. I mean would sleep with her if she existed. And besides, the girl can see the future, a great plus. Imagine how cool is that, you would see beforehand when those little vampires will try betraying you." I say smirking at the vampires whose faces blanched " Anyways It's not like they could unless they want to die obviously"

" I think they already learned their lesson, love. Where was I? Ah yes" he looked at marcel " ...To my city, my home again. May the blood never cease to flow... "

" ...and the party never end!" Marcel finishes holding up his cup. 

Another vampire called Diego I believe raises his glass " to New Orleans. "

" To New Orleans!" Klaus cheered and everybody followed him drinking their glass" New Orleans."

" I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent change in leadership, and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated. No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have. What Marcel, in fact, took and built for this true community of vampires." said Klaus boastfully. 

"What about her? said Diego pointing a finger at me "The siphon whatever that is."

" Ouch, Pablo mommy never taught you pointing a finger is disrespectful? " I asked mockingly " It looks like you all need a little lesson on siphons it appears, but I don't blame you we are indeed a rare breed. A siphon is a special and powerful type of witch, I don't have magic of my own but I can take it in from magical objects, spells, and supernatural creatures like vampires. You see, I love being able to do magic because life is so much easier, so I will siphon from any of you whenever I want" I finished smirking. 

Once again the vampires looked at me appalled "You can't be serious" yelled Diego. 

But I smirked once again " Oh but I am bloodsucker, and I can make it almost painless and leave you alive afterward. However, I can also make it hurt a lot and suck all the magic in you to death, it's your choice" 

" What my Queen wants, my Queen gets. If she wants to siphon you, you will let her without any objections. Now Diego, had you'd let me finish, Diego, you would know that there is, of course, one further matter I would like to address. " Klaus says as he walks over to the other end of the table where I sit " As many of you know, Elizabeth is carrying my children. Consequently, I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect. However, I understand that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumor that I intend to use the blood of our child to create hybrids. I assure you I do not." 

Everybody stayed silent so Klaus continued " It appears I will have to earn your trust. Very well, we'll eliminate the root of your anxiety. You see, how can I sire any hybrids if there are no more werewolves alive in the bayou to turn? So-- eat, drink and be merry. And, tomorrow, I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt. Go ahead, have fun. Kill them all! "

" Good riddance " I muttered.

Afterward, I quite enjoyed the dinner. I mean these vampires were so easily irritated, it was really funny pushing their buttons. Especially marcel, he was smiling but I could see through the facade. He wanted Klaus out of his kingdom and me far from his little witch, oh he was so angry and I enjoyed it. 

☽ ✮ ☾

As I left for my room, I was grabbed by someone who I siphoned in return. I turned to see marcel on the ground groaning in pain, and I continued siphoning him, a feeling of euphoria within me. I stopped when grey veins appeared on his face. 

" Thank you, Marcus, this is just what I needed." I told him grinning while he was on the floor "So why did you so brutally grabbed me? Were you never taught by your mommy to be gentle with the ladies?" I touched my arm where he grabbed me and fakely hissed in pain. 

"I barely touched you, you're the one that almost killed me," he said trying to get up after my attack. 

I hissed once again, taunting him with a smirk" Ouch, my arm hurts. I think It will bruise. Not sure how Nick will react when he hears you hurt his precious baby momma". 

" Look I would never hurt a pregnant girl, I have morals. But If you hurt Davina, I will come after you" he threatened me. 

" Do not worry, I won't go near Glinda the little witch. If the vampires let me siphon from them, why would I need her? Besides, you shouldn't worry about me" and I meant it, not wanting to pass out like last time. Her magic was disgusting, no way I was going near that girl.

" I will protect her from the witches like I have been doing the past months," Marcel said when I mentioned another treat to his precious little witch.

" I'm not talking about the witches, Marcus. The harvest works, actually of my ancestors participated in it and you interrupted a sacrifice. Grantly, it's nasty I agree with you. But you didn't save her, a sacrifice like that needs to be completed, or either there will be horrible consequences" 

" Your lying, you're just like the other witches. You want power, I won't let you near her" he hissed irritated at the siphon.

I rolled my eyes " Now I'm offended, little Marc. I'm not a witch and I hate being called one. Don't get on my bad side so soon. Oh and I think your the one who wants power. Sure, in the beginning, you might have wanted to save a poor teenager, but in the end, you used her as a weapon against her own kind so you could be king. I loathe witches but stopping them from doing magic is cruel Marcellus. It's like stopping a vampire from drinking blood. Oh, and you wanted to use her to kill Elijah, you involved a kid in original business and we know how that ends. The originals are the ones left standing afterward. I also wanted to warn you, if you go against Nick or my kiddos, I won't hesitate to kill you. He might not be able to do that after raising you, but I don't see a problem, I don't have any morals. And I don't even think he would even be mad at me, after all, I'm his queen carrying his miracle heirs" 

He shook his head " If you care about your children you should get far away from Klaus, he was a terrible father to me just like he will be to your kids. But it looks like your as bad as him" 

" Oh Marc, if he was terrible was father then you are an even worse son. I wonder how Mikael found them, as if someone made him a little call" I taunted him " In the end, It worked out for you perfectly, you got daddy's kingdom like you always wanted."

"I don't know what you mean," he said his face blanching, confirming my theory. 

" Oh I think you do, but don't worry I'll keep your secret little Marcus, for now" 

☽ ✮ ☾

I was listening to music, cleaning my stuff in my room, and rearranging it to my taste. It looked fancy, but it definitely lacked Elizabeth's parker touch. I had gotten a few pieces of furniture that I brought on the internet with Klaus's credit card. I mean the internet was a fabulous invention, it definitely made my life easier. I also benefited from having Klaus's unlimited card, to buy some clothes. I even found a site with luxurious clothes for expecting mother, and couldn't stop myself. Oh, and I also bought some lingerie, to taunt Klaus, I was sure he was going to love it.

Klaus had compelled people to get the rest of my stuff in the plantation house and I went with Diego to a voodo store to get some witch herbs, that I needed. I also siphoned him making it hurt on purpose which bothered him a lot. 

When I turned I was surprised to see Elijah standing, a small smile on his face watching the siphoner happily cleaning Kol's room which he guessed she had taken as her own. He was relaxed, seeing her unharmed, and clearly content. After his brother's wrath at them, he admits he was worried for her but it seemed his baby brother had not taken his anger on her quite the contrary.

" Elijah, what are you doing here? Not that I don't enjoy seeing your handsome face and your perfect suits but Nick won't be happy if he sees you. Don't tell me you want to get dirty with me? I mean it could stay our secret if you want" she told the original vampire, who smiled used to her constant filtration.

" I wanted to see if you were alright, and perhaps save you. But it looks like you are fine"

" Oh, that's nice suits. But I'm more than fine. The nightwalkers are my little slaves and I can siphon them whenever I want. Oh, and marcel tried to threaten me because he was afraid for his little Glinda. But I almost killed him, you should have seen it, Elijah, he was so startled it was priceless."

"Marcel should know better than to go after you, you are under the mikealson protection," he said through gritted teeth getting even madder at the orphan they had taken in as their own. "Do you think he will be a problem?"

"I think he will try anything to get his kingdom back, but if I don't do nothing to Glinda he won't go after me. But it's not like he can do anything to me, I don't care if you all had a past with him, I won't hesitate to kill him. Besides, I found out one of his dirty secrets I have leverage over him"I told the originals vampire grinning like a kid on Christmas.

" What secret did you find out ?" asked Elijah curious.

" Oh, I'm not telling you it's way too easy you'll have to find out on your own. Perhaps you should ask Rebekah I'm sure she knows since she's doing the devil's tango with little Marc. Why aren't you mad at me? I almost killed your girlfriend."

"Hayley is not my girlfriend," he told me but I gave him a knowing look. He continued " She is fine, and you are family it was my duty to make sure you and the babies were fine. And Hayley feels regretful about your fight" 

" Ah always noble, little Elijah. I don't care about Hayley anymore, I shouldn't have made friends with a wolf in the first place. Besides, the family she so much wanted will be soon dead. Nick ordered the nightwalkers to attack the Bayou. She was going to leave me for them, but in the end, she won't have me and neither them. She will be alone like she deserves " 

" I don't believe you" stated the vampire.

I laugh " I'm not lying, Nick ordered an attack on the bayou" 

" No, Elizabeth I'm not talking about that. I think you told me on purpose about the attack. You still care about Hayley and you know she won't forgive you if you knew about it and didn't warn her."

" Whatever suits, you can go now. I'm fine as you can see" I said waving my hand as a goodbye. The original sighed and left.

☽ ✮ ☾

I found Nick with Marcel drinking. " Go away marc" I ordered him but he looked at me challengingly " now," I said more firmly raising an eyebrow, showing him that I wouldn't mind spilling his secrets. Marcel sighed and left. 

"I need a drink" I pouted.

"May I remind you that you are pregnant, love. I won't have my children be crackheads, because you fancy yourself a drink" He told her. 

" Relax I was joking, but as soon as I pop them out I want a drink" 

" Of course love," he told her smirking " So I saw you quite enjoyed my credit card, you made quite a hole in my bank account" 

" Well the best for your Queen, and I brought some pretty lingerie. Maybe If you behave I'll show you, Nicky" I said seductively approaching my face ro his. He smirking thinking I would kiss him, but I turn my head a little kissing his cheek. It would be too easy for him, I had to make him chase him a little. 

" Oh and your brother just paid me a visit," I told him ruining his entire mood.

" What? Why did he come to you? That backstabbing traitor should stay away from you " he shouted at her while she rolled her eyes. 

" I think he wanted to get dirty with me, I mean I wouldn't blame him If I could I would sleep with myself. Hey, I heard about those doppelgangers, do you think it would be incest if they slept together? I mean they look exactly the same, like twins so I guess It would be weird. But I think I would sleep with my doppelganger. I mean-" I ranted getting of the topic like usual. 

Klaus yelled exasperated, interrupting me " Elizabeth" 

" Oh, right we were talking about your brother. He came to check up on me, you know how he is. And I might have told him about your attack on the bayou" 

" I thought you were on my side, the attack is to protect you. Not that you appreciate the effort " he yelled at me.

" Hayley would never forgive me, and don't you see this is perfect. That way if we need the werewolves on our side, they are still alive. And the vampires are on our side since you proved them right with the attack. So we will have both If Hayley and I get back on being friends. And we have control over the witches for now " In truth, I really wanted my friendship with Hayley back, it was not all a master plan. 

" You are quite devious, my love"

"I know, I'm pretty amazing" 

☽ ✮ ☾

I followed the magic to find Davina, I didn't like the witch but I guessed she deserved to know the truth about the harvest; whether she believed me or not was my problem. I found her in the new bedroom with josh the newbie vampire / Klaus's spy. She was telling him she would stop Klaus if he ever came after josh.

" I'm sure if you could actually stop Nick, you would've done it already. Besides, there is all this nasty business with the sidelines, if Nicky dies so does Marcus, Joshy, Pablo..." I interrupted the two friends.

" You're Elizabeth. Klaus' wife. The Siphoner " Davina exclaimed taking a step back. 

"He wishes" I smirked, then turned my head to the vampire " and you are Josh the vampire way out of his element, voted "Most Likely to Die Next." "

" Fantastic" he muttered.

" You know it's quite funny my dad's name is also Joshua. He's such an abusive prick, but It would be too mean to kill you just because of your name. That discriminatory, and I shouldn't do that, I mean that would make me a terrible person" I told him grinning and laughed at his horrified face. 

" Yeah, that would be really mean," he said awkwardly. 

I moved going closer to them and they backed down afraid of me, which made me laugh once again. I went to the bed and sat on it, my legs hurting. 

" Relax Glinda, I just wanted to sit down. God being pregnant sucks, I feel like I'm handicapped. I mean I keep puking my guts out and my back hurts. And an amazing night got me into this mess. I mean Nick knows how to please a woman for sure with a thousand years of experience, it would be embarrassing otherwise. He knows how to use his tongue, if you know what I mean"I said while they looked embarrassed, I continued smirking " Little lesson witchy, always use protection even with vampires. And about siphoning you, I would never do that your magic is disgusting no way I'm coming near you."

" What do you mean?" she exclaimed confused.

" When you did that spell on blondie, I tried to siphon it so we could find suits. But it felt like death and I fainted, no way I'm doing that again. I'm guessing what I felt was the other girls and the ancestors magic" I told her, and then I remembered why I came here " Oh right, I forgot I came to talk to you about the harvest" 

" What do you know about the harvest ? " she asked me fearful but also hopeful on any information she could get. 

" You see, one of my ancestors participated in the Harvest, she explained all about her time on the other side, which sucked. I mean being dead for a year with a bunch of old and judgmental dead witches, Hugh I can't imagine. I can give you her journal if you want "

"You're lying the harvest doesn't work, You want something from me like everybody," the witch told me stubbornly.

" If the harvest wouldn't work, you wouldn't have so much power right now. Besides, I don't need anything from you. You forgot I can do magic, and I'm more powerful than you will ever be. The only person who is using you is Marcus, you are is a secret weapon against the witches after all" I made a flame appear with my hands smirking. 

" No marcel wants to keep, me safe. Your lying" 

"Then why are you still hiding?" I asked the young naive witch. 

" The witches are after me" 

" I'm sure you can perfectly defend yourself from them. Besides they can't complete the harvest since their last elder is dead, Elijah killed her a while ago" 

"But.. Agnes was the last living Elder. If she's dead, then I'm safe. Marcel would've told me. " she said shaking her head.

" Are you sure of that? " I asked the young witch smirking.

" If you don't want something from me why are you telling me that?"

" Because I know too well what's like to be hated by the witches" I got up from the bed "Any way that was a great chat but I need to pee, another thing I hate about pregnancy. I pee all the time" I finish dramatically leaving the bedroom with a smirk on my face. Marcel will have to think twice about treating me again, now that he lost his trust in little Davina. Without Davina, he had no chance against Klaus.

☽ ✮ ☾

" Hey " I heard Hayley's unsure voice. 

" What are you doing here? " I asked her rather rudely. 

" Elijah, Rebekah, and I apologized to Klaus and he allowed us to stay here," she told me but I didn't say anything, " Elijah told him that you warned him about the attack in the bayou, I wanted to thank you. My pack would be dead without you" 

" Now you finally got what you were looking for, your family " I snapped at her, trying to sound emotionless but not doing a good job about it.

" Look Lizzie, Elijah told me that you were afraid I would leave you after finding my pack but I would never. You are still my family no matter what" the werewolf tried to reassure the siphon.

" Even after I stabbed you ?" 

" Yes" she laughed " I shouldn't have said anything about your brother, I know he must love you because you are a wonderful person" 

" I'm sorry about what is said concerning your parents and your pack. And obviously, for stabbing you, that was nasty" the siphon told her werewolf friend smiling.

" So we are back to being friends ?" asked Hayley.

" Were not just friends Hayls, were best friends. Tonight your sleeping in my bed, we have to watch this horror movie called it's alive. It's about a baby mutant who kills people, you're going to love it" she said enthusiastically.

" You mean I am going to have nightmares about it. Can't we watch some romance movie for once ?" asked Hayley grimacing. I put my hand in my mouth pretending to vomit " Hugh, no way these things are boring"


	20. CASQUET GIRLS

I WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF A MIRROR TRYING TO FASTEN THE ZIPPER ON THE DRESS. It was the casquet girl's party today, and I wanted to try out the dresses since I was pretty bored. Klaus appeared at the door behind me, I could see him with the mirror, a grin on his face.

" Would you like some help love?" he asked me.

" You might need to use all your hybrids super strength, Nicky" I responded pouting.

He chuckled and came closer to me. He was standing behind me, my back exposed. His fingers were gently touching a scar on my back, a frown on his face. Then he begins to fasten the zipper and buttons, without much difficulty.

I grimaced, I looked ridiculous " Not too many pregnant Casket Girls, I guess." 

Klaus put his hands on her shoulders, his face moving closer to her ear, and told her sending shivers through her body " I think you look ravishing" 

I frowned and told him " I look bloated and absurd, Hugh it's so annoying to be pregnant" 

" You look even more exquisite than the night we met, love" 

" Continue, I like it when you say things like that," I said grinning. 

" I've seen many beautiful women Elizabeth but none compare to you," he said kissing her neck while she chuckles " it tickles Nick".

He starts unbuttoning and unzipping her dress, she turns around making her dress fall on the ground. She finds herself almost naked in front of him.

" Do you like it? I brought it thinking about you " she asked smiling seductively talking about the lingerie she promised she would maybe show him one day. 

"You're stunning my love," he told her before attacking her lips hungrily. 

She kissed him back and took off his shirt. He pushed her to the bed while not stopping kissing her. she had never felt so much electricity with her previous lovers. It's not that there were bad in bed, but it always lacked something that she was not missing with Klaus. She wanted more of him and it never happened before. They continued kissing but stopped immediately when she hissed in pain.

" Did I hurt you ? " he asked concerned getting away from her as if he had burned her. 

She laughed, thinking his concern was adorable " No you didn't do anything wrong. One of your daughters likes to kick me, she is a little devil"

He looked at her stomach an amazed smile on his face. She took his hand and put it on her naked stomach. Klaus's eyes widened when he felt a kick with his hand while Elizabeth chuckled loving seeing him like this, he looked so innocent " this is baby Z, she kicks and moves a lot" then she moved his hand on her belly where the other baby was " this one is baby K, she is much calmer than her sister but she kicks me with more force" 

" You can differentiate them ?" the hybrid asked once again astonished, his hand caressing softly her belly.

" Of course," she told him. But when she saw the clock she realized they were going to be late to the doctor's appointment " shoot, nick we have a doctors appointment in 20 minutes" 

☽ ✮ ☾

We arrived at the appointment late, but with a little compulsion, we were quickly excused. The gynecologist looked likable, well she was better than the other one. However, I was annoyed because Klaus kept looking at his phone, about some business with the nightwalkers. It was as if he wasn't here and I was starting to get irritated. 

" Is this your first appointment Mrs. Mikealson ?" asked the gynecologist. 

" I had one when I was 3 months pregnant, but she was sketchy and kept talking about pills and something about my blood pressure like a freaking lunatic. I ran from there obviously" 

"Well, I assure you I do not intend to drug you like my predecessor. So in your file, it's written that you are 21 one weeks pregnant so around 5 months, with twins. Two girls, Am I correct? "

" Yeah"

" Do you have a history of twins in either of your family?" she asked the couple, but the father wasn't listening. 

" Yes, there are quite a lot of twins in my family" she responded, and that was the understatement of the year, her coven was literally known for having twins.

" Okay, so today we will do an ultrasound scan so you will have the first picture of the babies" 

Elizabeth put her shirt up and the gynecologist applied the cold gel. An image of her babies appeared but Klaus wasn't looking too preoccupied writing texts. She grabbed his phone harshly sending it across the room, shattered. 

" Bloody hell" the hybrid muttered surprised while the gynecologist smiled.

" Your texts will have to wait, now look at the screen where we can see our children before I get really mad and start throwing things at you. I'll maybe even burn your paintings at home" she yelled at him. 

He rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically " You have my full attention, love"

" this baby A " the doctor said pointing to the bigger baby. 

"I call her baby Z, she's the one constantly kicking me," I tell the gynecologist while Klaus was stuck looking at the screen. " And the other one is baby K she is calmer" 

" Yes, it common in twin pregnancies that one of the babies takes more place in the womb. The baby Z as you call it is the more developed one."

" But they are both fine? " asked the concerned hybrid his attention on the obstetrician.

" Yes, both of them are perfectly healthy."

" Of course our little devils are fine," the siphoner said smiling. 

The gynecologist chuckled at the odd pair " Usually the parents call their children angels" 

Elizabeth laughed, they were definitely unlike any parents. The daddy was a thousand years old paranoid hybrid and she was a murderous siphoner who likes to stab people. Her babies despite being little miracles would not be angels, and Elizabeth had no problem with that, she would love them no matter what. " Well It would be boring to be like everybody else" 

"Your twins are strong, although twin pregnancies are more difficult than singular ones, so it would be preferable to avoid any stressful situation. It could provoke the pregnancy too early, which could have consequences on the children's health. Also, twins are often born a month prematurely" informed the obstetrician. 

" Elizabeth will avoid any stressful situation" assured the hybrid but she rolled her eyes and said "like that's easy with all your family drama"

" Well that will be all for today," said the doctor handing to the couple the ultrasound scan of their babies.

" They are perfect," said the original hybrids looking at the picture fondly. 

☽ ✮ ☾

Klaus kept looking at the ultrasound scan smiling, it was like he could not take his eyes off it. Elizabeth loved seeing him truly happy like that. He had shown the picture proudly to Elijah who looked equally joyful, however, their moment was interrupted by Marcel. Apparently they had a problem, Davina had finally the guts to go find her freedom and had fleed making all the vampires alarmed for losing their powerful weapon against the witches.

It was not like she had a lot of time left, the one-year period to finish the harvest would soon be finished. Davina could have some freedom and fun in case, the harvest did not work after being interrupted. The girl was sixteen, she should be having fun with boys and dancing in clubs not being locked in an attic-like rapunzel.

I found Rebekah and Hayley ruffling around chests, looking at old white dress costumes, and talking about Davina's disappearance. 

"So the witch is missing, huh? " asked Hayley curiously Rebekah. 

" Walked right out of the front door, apparently. Know anything about it? " inquired Rebekah while I smirked.

"No" responded Hayley, but when she saw my smirk and continued exasperated " Although, I think Lizzie might know"

Rebekah turned her head to me questionably while I didn't stop smirking, putting my hands up in surrender " I just told her that the last elder was dead, so there was no reason for her to stay hidden. I'm sure she just went to hook up with her boyfriend after being locked up for so long, the poor girl just wants some fun. Although I think she might be furious at marcel"

" So you are the reason she ran off. And why would she be mad at marcel ?" asked Rebekah.

" Hey I just told her the truth, you can't be mad at me for being a good person. And about marcel, well she realized on her own that he didn't really care about her, but sees her more as a weapon to control the witches " I said trying to sound innocent. 

Hayley rolled her eyes " Lizzie, you never do something for the good of your heart, what is your ulterior motive ?". 

I continued smiling innocently, in truth I wanted to destroy her bond with Marcel since he had pissed me off. And besides, it's not like I had lied, I just told her the truth. I put my hand on my heart faking being hurt by her accusation " I don't know what you mean hayls, I just helped a fellow witch who was used by bloodsuckers" 

"Yeah well, I've never been a fan of the boys club. Just wait, Elijah will join them and the three of them will be impossible. " said Rebekah watching Marcel and Klaus on the balcony muttering quietly." Used by the witches, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus. Just like a modern-day Casket Girl."

" Are you talking about Davina or yourself? " inquired Hayley 

Rebekah complained " Does it matter? Either way, us girls have got to stick together."

" So what's your story with Marcel? How did you end up end-up fucking your nephew?" I asked Rebekah bluntly while both girls looked at me with wide eyes at my choice of words.

" He is not my nephew," said Rebekah while I raised my eyebrow at her. 

"Technically he is" supported, Hayley while I said smiling " Hey we're not judging you if you're into incest. Everybody has their thing. Look at me for example, I would love to sleep with my doppelganger since I heard that's they exist" but I frowned after realizing something "Wait technically that would also be incest, guess were really similar Monica."

Rebekah shook her dead desperate by my antics " There something fundamentally wrong with you "

" But we love it" finished Hayley making us all laugh. 

" My story with Marcel is complicated" started Rebekah" We first met during Emil's funeral. Marcel grew up with my family and developed feelings for me. We used to practice fencing together and Marcel had promised me we would marry one day. As marcel grew older our feelings for each other developed, and we started being together, hiding it from Klaus. But he caught us and daggered me. He gave a choice to marcel, to undagger me and he lives the rest of his life as a human or to be a vampire. He chose to live forever as a vampire, leaving me daggered for 52 years. When I was undaggered, we got back together and Nick even allowed us to be together but Mikael came and we thought he was killed. When I found out him alive, I foolishly feel once gain for him, but he chose his friendship with Nick over me" told us, Rebekah, clearly hurt by being betrayed too many times by the man she loves. 

" What a dick" I exclaimed " if you go back once again with him, I will smack your head. You may be blonde but not dumb, bex. He betrayed countless times, and you deserve way better. You deserve to be someone's first choice. Besides, I think he is used you to get New Orleans from Klaus, and he will try again."

" What do you mean ?" asked Rebekah, fearful Elizabeth might know her secret she thought buried. 

The siphon rolled her eyes " I already told you blondie, you're not dumb so don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about" 

" Well, I don't know what the hell you are talking about," told Hayley exasperated.

I mutter a silencing privacy spell, preventing any unwanted supernatural hear to listen to our conversation.

" I did a privacy spell, no unwanted ears. Marcel and Rebekah wanted to be together but it could not be possible if Nick was in the picture, so they called the only person who could make him run: Mikael" I told Hayley whose eyes widened, knowing Klaus's hatred towards Mikael. 

" Elizabeth you cannot tell this to Nick, he will kill me" implored Rebekah tears threatening to fall. 

" Relax, blondie. The only reason I haven't told Nick this is because I knew you were involved. Your one of the few people I like, even if your romantic choices suck. Besides, I don't want you to die by your brother's hand because Marcus manipulated you" 

Rebekha shook her head " He did not manipulate me, it was my idea" 

I chuckle at her naiveness and told her not caring if I was insensitive " Well, I have another theory blondie. He wanted Klaus dead and his kingdom for himself and you were the means to an end. If he really loved you he would have searched for you, but he let you mourn him for years. Weirdly, in the end, it turned out perfectly fine for him"

"No it's was my choice, he didn't force me" Rebekah cried, while I didn't really know how to comfort her. This conversation got way too emotional for me, and I didn't know how to handle it. I looked at Hayley slightly panicked, trying to ask her to help with the crying original. 

Hayley went to hug Rebekah warily, afraid of the vampire reaction " Look, maybe if he didn't mean to use you intentionally, I think Lizzie has a point. Maybe it's better if you distance yourself from Marcel, maybe you will meet someone else. Now that Klaus's attention is all on Elizabeth and the babies, he won't be so hell-bent on killing all your boyfriends. And you don't have to worry about us spilling your secret" 

" Yeah our lips are sealed," I said pretending to zip my lips. 

A small smile appeared on Rebekah's face " Thank you, I'm glad to have you in the family, both of you. But you should be careful, loving a mikealson is a death sentence" 

☽ ✮ ☾

Apparently they had gotten back Davina, but not without trouble. Davina had tried to kill Marcel, Klaus, and Elijah and tortured them a little. She is quite impressive, standing up to two originals. But in the end, she lost her boyfriend Thimoté. Klaus had compelled the boy to drink poison and give it to Davina, but the witch survived because marcel had a witch put a protection spell on his little Glinda. Now everybody was furious at Klaus, well expect me. 

How he reacted was a total Klaus move, and Davina was a threat to his life after all. She should have tried to have real fun, maybe go to a party not try to get her revenge on Elijah, Klaus, and Marcel. Anyway, marcel had delayed the inevitable, she would soon be consumed by her magic like I keep telling them while they don't listen. 

Hayley came to my room with a guilty expression on her face, she was panicking and said pacing round in the room " I think I made a mistake "

I raised my eyebrows instructing her to continue " My pack is cursed to be human only on the night of the full moon and Sophie called me, said she could help. She asked me where was Elijah's old lover buried in exchange for the spell to free them. But Davina has been drawing celeste and calling it a great evil and now Sophie's not answering her phone"

" Hugh" I groaned " this Sarah is getting problematic I will have to kill her soon. You should have told me about the curse on your pack, I can free them without much trouble I think. Why didn't you asked me, I'm your best friend and a witch on top of that"

" We just got on good terms again, and I didn't want us to fight like last time. Are you really going to help my pack ? " asked a surprised werewolf.

" Yes that's what friends do, they help each other and I want to be a good friend. Look I can't do it right now. To free your pack, I will have to siphon the spell from one of your pack members when they are human, so on the full moon. Then I will have to gather some ingredients depending on the spell, and it could take a while. Oh and will also need to siphon, something powerful to do the spell, maybe one of the Mikealson" 

Hayley jumped on me hugging me with enthusiasm " You are the best friend ever. We will organize a party on the next full moon, at the plantation house. I can't wait "

"I know I'm pretty awesome," I told her smirking " And I love parties, Bekah could come too she looks like fun"

☽ ✮ ☾

I found Klaus drinking and painting angrily. 

"I heard you had quite a fight with Glinda, the little witch," I told the hybrid breaking his attention from painting for a moment.

But he continued painting, no turning to face me, and told me bitterly "And I heard you are the reason she ran off"

I rolled my eyes " Oh come on, I just told her she was safe from the witches since the last elder died. I thought she would go with her boyfriend to a party or something, like a normal teenager, not go on, some revenge quest"

He turned facing the siphoner and shouted " Because of you, I lost the control of my weapon on the witches who may I remind you tried to kill our children multiple times. And now, Marcel, Elijah, and Rebekah look at me like I'm a monster for killing that boy, not that I'm not used to it. The witch was obedient before you talked to her" 

" You don't need Glinda you already have me, I'm freaking powerful Siphon but you all seem to underestimate me. " I told him beginning to get irritated, they always underestimated her. She was viewed as a defect as if there was something wrong with her. But she was more powerful than all of her coven and those witches, she could take their powers leaving them to dust. " and it's not because I like to joke around that I'm not intelligent. I have more knowledge than Glinda or Sarah"

Klaus rolled his eyes " I know that love, you keep reminding me that you are "freaking powerful" as you put it" 

I grab a brush on the counter and sends it to Klaus's chest with force, he groans taking the bloody brush from his skin and throw it on the floor while I pouted, falling on the bed" You don't take me seriously, the babies are not happy to hear that" 

He rolled his eyes once again " You are the most powerful siphon I have ever meet, my love. Does that suffice you ?"

" Not even a little bit, I'm the only siphon you meet Nicky. But soon you'll all see what I am made off," she told him disappointed but decided to brush off this conversation. They don't know what she did, or what she went through, but it's maybe better if they keep underestimating her. They will soon be surprised anyway. Just like her family had underestimated her and kai, but they were quite shocked when they had brutally murdered them.

" Now that you finished throwing your tantrum, we can finish what we started this morning," she told the hybrid smirking. 

" Are you sure you can handle Viking ?" he taunted her.

She chuckled and went slowly closer to his face, touching his chest. He kissed her lovingly, his hands on her body. They both went on the bed not stopping kissing.

Elizabeth moaned in pleasure as Klaus however over her body, thrusting into her. He was kissing her neck, just the way she loved it. He was gentler than the other night afraid he would break her, he wanted it to last, loving being inside of her just like the first time they slept together.


	21. TRUTH

I WAS WITH ELIJAH AND KLAUS. Apparently, Davina was drawing Celeste Elijah's dead witch ex and called her evil. Since Davina was connected with the ancestors, I was quite sure they were trying to sent her a message about this Celeste. And it was no coincidence that Sophie wanted to know where she was buried. But I wasn't going to say anything, Hayley had to break the news to Elijah herself. I'm not getting involved in their business, and I'm not a snitch. As for Sophie, her time would come soon, she had used Hayley's naiveness and I was going to break their curse.

" The Italians call them strega. The Yoruba of West Africa call them aje, meaning mother. Where my mother was from, they called them hexa, and here we call them witch. Over the centuries, vampires have fought them and fought beside them, bedded them and burned them. Whether adversary or ally, they have been a force to be reckoned with. Their ancestral magic anchors this city. There's never been one all-powerful witch until Davina." told us Elijah looking closely at Davina's drawing.

" Who is now tucked in safe and sound down the hall under my protection. Your Celeste was quite beautiful and a portent of evil according to our volatile artist in residence," said Klaus grinning.

I look closely at Davina's drawing " Well she was hot, Elijah you have good taste. She looks a little bit like a Romana who was completely obsessed with me. I mean I slept with her once and she wouldn't let me alone. At first, it was cute-"

" When will you stop ranting about your old lovers ?" the hybrids asked annoyed.

I chuckled and sat on his lap, and brought my lips close" Are you jealous ?"

" Why would I? In the end, you are all mine, love" he told me his deep voice sending shivers through my body.

" Are you sure of that ?" 

Elija cleared his throat interrupting the two lovers, and disapprovingly said " May I remind you that I'm in the room"

" Oh right suits sorry" she laughed but then she thought it was the perfect opportunity for a joke " Maybe, you are interested lija, we could do a threesome. Me and two handsome vampire brothers, one good the other bad but which one is which one" I laughed " sounds like a script of a cheesy tv show. Besides, I heard from blondie that you already had a threesome with the doppelganger, Tatiana".

Elijah suddenly dropped the drawing he was holding while Klaus choked on his drink. Elijah cleared his throat " Her name was tatia and it was not like that. We do not engage in such activities" 

Klaus laughed at his brother outraged face " Speak for yourself brother"

" Relax Elijah we are not going to jump on you, it was a joke. Besides threesomes are totally overrated, trust me. You have nothing to be ashamed of, thousand years old vampire who does not engage in activities like threesomes" I said smirking proudly.

Elijah getting embarrassed by the subject decided to go back on their conversation " Perhaps Davina's mistaken what she calls evil for power. Celeste was certainly very powerful in her day, but she's been dead for over 200 years. I don't understand. Why all these sketches now?"

" Why does any witch do anything?" asked Klaus sarcastically looking at the siphon for an answer.

" Don't look at me like that, I'm not really a witch. They love reminding me of that. But what I know is that's it's not a coincidence, the ancestors are trying to send some sort of message. God" I groaned frustrated " why can't they say anything clearly ?"

We all hear some noise and yelling through the wall, I guess it was Davina who was mad because of her boyfriend. " Well, that's going well." muttered the hybrid.

" If you were trying to win the girl's trust, perhaps poisoning her one true love was not the most splendid idea," said Elijah 

" Oh. Are there any more inopportune deaths you'd like to wave in my face? " Klaus said.

"Give me a month. I'll get you a list," stated Elijah to which Klaus chuckled.

" Oh, if we're doing that I'll also give you a list of people to kill" I spoke smirking emphasizing the word kill.

We can once again hear some things getting thrown, and some screaming, and Klaus complains " Young, old, dead, or alive, witches are a pain in the ass. "

" Never agreed more on something with you," I told him before he left the room. 

☽ ✮ ☾

Davina was getting worse and she kept throwing things and literally shake the ground. I think she was beginning to feel the drawbacks of the harvest. The sacrifice was not completed and she should not have inherited so much power, it was going to consume her to death like I have been keeping repeating to everybody, but they never listened. Now maybe they will, even if it meant they would lose their secret weapon. Honestly, they could not do anything and she was getting worse. And so were the shakes that were starting to really piss me and the babies off, making my head throbbing. 

"This is madness. How can a 16-year-old girl shake the entire French quarter? " wondered the original hybrid.

Marcel shook his head not understanding what was happening to the witch "I've seen her rock the church, but I've never seen anything like this. "

I groaned angrily " God, my head already hurts from all this shaking, I don't need to hear your annoying voice, Marcus. Can't you, I don't know shut up! Or maybe you should drive a stake through your heart, save me from the misery each time I see your face" 

" You don't feel well love ?" Inquired the concerned hybrid.

" No, I don't feel well" I snapped " the ground keeps freaking shaking, each time I feel like I am going to vomit and my head hurts like hell. The babies don't like it either, they keep moving. And I can feel the magic surrounding us, it's dark and hurts " I complained like a child.

The twins wouldn't stop moving, as if they were anxious and it was making me nervous and nauseous, I think it was caused by the magic causing the earthquakes. This was not a good sign.

Klaus nodded at Elizabeth and turned his attention to his adoptive son "How did you control her when she was in the attic?" 

"I didn't have to, but then I never killed her boyfriend." said marcel bitterly.

Klaus rolled his eyes annoyedly, he did not care about the boy. His only concern was Elizabeth who was hurt because Davina could not control herself " Yes, yes. We've been over this part already. The point is in her present state she's useless as a tool against the witches and her tantrums are hurting Elizabeth"

"She's not a tool." stated marcel. 

I laughed mockingly " Well it didn't bother you to use her as a tool to keep your kingdom in check, oops sorry not yours anymore it's Nick. Hypocrisy" she finished disdainfully. 

" I protected her from the witches," said marcel trying to defend himself.

" Yes, you keep repeating that, we get it. You sound like a freaking broken record. For 100 years old, you don't have much vocabulary." then I imitated his voice " I am king..this is my city...I protect Davina from the witches...I have morals...oooh witches are bad...I don't hurt kids but It doesn't bother me to murder their parents...I cursed the werewolves in the bayou because I'm afraid of them bitting my king ass... Klaus was a bad father to me, poor me...I am the king of this city...You ha-"

" I think we understand Elizabeth, no need to continue" interrupted Elijah while I laughed at Marcel's expression, he wanted so much to punch me in the face.

"Something's wrong with Davina " stated Klaus. 

"She has too much power that she cannot control. That much we already knew. But why is it manifesting itself in such an aggressive manner?" wondered the original vampire while I rolled my eyes, I had already told them there would be consequences for not completing the sacrifice. 

Elijah starts to walk away and Klaus asks him "Where are you going?"

"This is witch business. Let's ask a witch," said Elijah but I closed the door with my magic before he could go, all three men looked at me questionably.

" Elijah, you literally have a witch in the room, why don't you ask me what's wrong ?"

" Do you know what is going on with her?" asked skeptically marcel.

" Well duh, if it isn't obvious she is dying," I told them 

" No your lying," said marcel stubbornly shaking his head in refusal of the truth. 

" God you people start to annoy me, why would I lie? I already told you multiple times, I might add that interrupting a sacrificial ritual has disastrous consequences. Davina can't hold that much power any longer, it will eat her alive and from the looks of it, it will take the city down as well "

" No that can't be true," pleaded Marcel 

" We will ask Sophie for confirmation about this Marcellus, maybe she knows a way to save her" the noble vampire tried to reassure Marcel.

" Sure go ask little Sarah, you'll get the same answer that you got from me," I said bothered that they once again don't believe me. I opened the door freeing the vampires from the room.

☽ ✮ ☾

Sophie had come and told almost exactly what I did but it still did not convince them, well Klaus and Rebekah are but Elijah and Marcel aren't. If the paranoid Klaus mikealson believed her, even If he lost an advantage over the witches, then why wouldn't they believe it was absurd to me.

"You've convinced my siblings. You have yet to convince us," said Elijah to Sophie.

"We don't have time to waste. The first sign's already come and gone." 

" So fix her." demanded marcel.

But Sophie shook her head "She can't be fixed. "

" If she had too much power, she can siphon it and she will be back to normal," said marcel pointing a finger at me.

Klaus immediately speeds out in front of, in a protective way " Elizabeth is no getting near that girl, last time she siphoned a spell from Davina she fainted. I will not lose my children, this out of the question"

Marcel shook his head and told desperately " But that's what siphons do, they take magic she can save Davina"

I pushed Klaus who was in front of me to be able to face marcel and told him " Look Marcus, I'm a selfish bitch but that doesn't mean I want Glinda dead, but her magic is disgusting and I'm not touching her. Besides she could still die whether I siphon her or not. The only possible way is to complete the harvest, and you're talking to someone who hates these types of rituals" 

"She can't be saved. This will not stop at the earth sign, and if you wait it out, you immortals will be the only ones left to argue about it." Sophie told them. We heard wind blows the Quarter. butt Rebekah finally injects the sedative and Davina goes unconscious, making the wind stops."Convinced now?" 

"We sedated her too heavily," said Elijah guilty about hurting a young girl.

" Well, if this is her sedated, I'd hate to see her otherwise. We all agreed that Davina must be sacrificed. There's no need to let her blow the roof off our heads in the meantime." intervene Klaus but he was punched by marcel who jumped on him screaming " No way! You're not touching her!"

Klaus put his hands upon surrender " Ok. I'll let you have that one."

"Marcel, no one wishes to see Davina come to harm, less than I, but there is no scenario here in which we simply wait this out. She's going to die. " Elijah tried to convince the young vampire.

"According to Sophie, the witch who screwed over everybody here and Elizabeth who is not even a real witch"

" Hey that's mean Marcus, and totally racist which surprises me since you were a slave and given your skin color. You should know not to discriminate against people, I'm totally offended. You should be nicer since I know your dirty little secret " I told the vampire putting a hand on my chest pretending that he hurt my feelings." Can we get rid of him?" I asked the two originals.

" What secret is she talking about marcel?" asked shouting the paranoid hybrid.

I only smirked, sending a taunting look to Marcel who was I afraid I would spill the tea " I'm sure you'll find you soon, secrets never stay buried forever. Right, Marcel ?" 

" Elizabeth we have more important matters to discuss." said the noble vampire disapprovingly, this was not the time to make marcel and Klaus enemies. They needed to work together to save the city and Davina's life " The harvest was working before it was stopped. If a nonbeliever like Sophie Deveraux can come to have faith that these girls will be resurrected, then I, also, am a believer. And if you need more proof you can read Elizabeth's ancestor journal, which is proof that the harvest works"

"I saved Davina from the harvest, and now you want me to just hand her over?" said Marcel in disbelief. 

" Do you think that I'm happy about this? If the witches complete the harvest, not only do they regain their power, we lose our weapon against them. The earthquake I was willing to chalk up to hideous coincidence, but these winds? If Davina is not sacrificed, then every inch of earth that shook, everything blowing about now will soon be drenched in water and consumed by fire." remarked Klaus. 

"Oh! Now you care about the city." the young vampire said sarcastically.

Elijah decided to intervene " We ought to. We built it."

"And we all saw it burnt to the ground twice. I will not let that happen again. Do I make myself clear?" continued the original hybrid threateningly.

"Yeah." said marcel before leaving. 

"Not a people person, are you, Niklaus?" remarked sarcastically Elijah 

Klaus chuckled " Nonsense. I love people. Just on my way to warn a couple of prominent ones in case the weather gets out of hand. If you fancy yourself as plus diplomatic, perhaps you'd like to come along."

" And what about me? " I asked pouting. 

" It's safer If you stay here, my love" 

I went to him and kissed him " Go have fun ripping hearts out, Hugh it's annoying I always miss the fun"

" I'll make it up to you. You can start your list of people that I ought to kill, while we are gone" he said smirking

☽ ✮ ☾

I was at the abattoir, with Hayley. She wanted to help the wolves in the bayou, so we were going to take some supplies there to aid them. God, I hated helping people Hayley was lucky to be my friend otherwise I would have laughed at her face, well I still did but nonetheless I agreed to help her anyway. Besides It's no like I had anything else to do, and I couldn't stay calm when the city was destroying itself. It was a way to change things on my mind and beat my boredom.

We were going out of the abattoir when we were stopped by Klaus, who asked "What are you doing? "

"We were going take these to the- " started Hayley but Klaus cut her off.

" If you say, "bayou," I will find a nice comfy dungeon and throw you in it. " he said looking at me when he talked about the dungeon, while I rolled my eyes "This is not the night to be out there. Hayley, you might be a hyrbid, but may I remind you that Elizabeth isn't "

" Nick I'm not Rapunzel, you are talking about Glinda right now" I muttered annoyed. I hated being locked up and he knew that, I had already yelled at him multiples that about this. When we were at the plantation house, sometimes I felt claustrophobic. Being locked up reminded me of Portland, and the house we were partially never allowed to leave since my coven was afraid we would mess things up. 

"It's not the night to be out here for anyone, Klaus. But some people don't have a choice," said Hayley subordinately. 

Klaus rolled his eyes "Right. Grab that lot and come with me."

We went to Anne's church where was father Kieran Camille uncle. There were a lot of people taking shelter in the church and I could feel that most of them were supernaturals, werewolves I think. 

"We still haven't gone through all that you've already provided, Klaus." said father Kieran when we approached. 

"Well, this newest bit isn't from me," said Klaus gesturing to the two woman newt to me 

Father Kieran looked at us and told "Oh? That's very kind of you...?"

" I'm Elizabeth and this is Hayley, you can thank her I had nothing to do with this I hate charity. Maybe since I'm in a church I should confess my sins to cleanse my dark soul, although I'm not sure that would work. I'm like super evil. Oh, and your Camille's uncle right ?" I asked the priest 

The priest was stunned at my blunt confession, and asked apprehensively " You know my niece ?"

" Oh yeah, she is my therapist. You should be proud of her, this girl is really talented last time I talked to her, I immediately felt better about myself" 

" And these people are? " asked Hayley looking at the crowd.

"I asked Father Kieran to give them shelter. He suffers from an incessant desire to do good. But now I need you to be useful. Marcel and Davina have disappeared. I assume from the stupefied look on your face they haven't sought refuge in your attic." responded Klaus.

Father Kieran shook his head " No. Those days are gone."

Klaus smirked menacingly "Then energize your resources. I don't need to remind you how important it is they be found."

"Yes." said father Kieran before leaving.

Hayley turned her head and asked Klaus surprised " These people, they're werewolves, and the priest, he said that you donated the food. You're helping them?"

"They're not your werewolves. They're my clan. From very far back. They've fallen upon hard times, and their plight has brought out the philanthropist in me. What can I say? Must be Elijah's influence." responded the original hybrid.

" You know Nicky, Charity doesn't impress me on the contrary it makes me vomit. Are you trying to steal you brother's girl? I heard it ins't the first time" I asked him but he rolled his eyes. 

Before he could respond Hayley asked, "What do you mean your clan?"

" The blood that runs in their veins runs in mine. And in my children's."

"Your family gets more complicated by the second," muttered Hayley.

I laughed " It wouldn't be fun otherwise" 

Klaus chuckled and told Hayley seriously "Listen, Hayley, word of advice when dealing with Elijah. Don't do as I do. Just apologize. He's accomplished in many things, but he is a master of forgiveness."

" Or you can jump his bones, hayls. Men are weak when It comes to sex, I'm sure he'll forget all about your horrible betrayal in seconds trust me. It even works with Nick. I'm telling you sex is power" I told them smirking.

" Poppycock" muttered the original annoyed that I could easily manipulate him.

Hayley shifted awkwardly " Huh, thanks for your advice Lizzie, but I think I'll listen to Klaus he knows Elijah better"

" Well, you still have plan B, if it doesn't work," I told her smirking while she rolled her eyes.

☽ ✮ ☾

We were in the cemetery waiting for marcel with Davina, it was raining which added gloominess to the scene. Klaus was holding an umbrella over my head because I kept complaining it was too heavy and that my poor arm hurt. There was 3 dead young girls body all wearing white dresses, it only missed Davina. Flames were erupting from the ground following marcel and Davina. Marcel is carrying Davina over and sets her down.

Sophie puts a blade into the flames and walks toward Davina and says " Do you believe in the harvest? "

" I believe. " Davina responds shakily.

Sophie slits Davina's throat. Davina falls back and Marcel catches her in his arms and lays her down. It stops raining. I can feel the magic that leaving Davina's body.

"After the harvest comes to the reaping. Their sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our elders to resurrect the chosen ones. " Sophie says but nothing happens " We call upon our elders to resurrect the chosen ones... Resurrect your chosen ones... Please? I beg... No! " nothing happens and Sophie starts sobbing while Marcel looks toward Klaus with a look of hatred.

" Well something is wrong," I tell them.

" Of course something is wrong she's dead, you lied" marcel screams at me.

" Calm down Cowboy, the Harvests works. Power doesn't just disappear like that, maybe the ancestors didn't want to revive them since she betrayed them because of you. So this is your fault, Marcel, I already told you you didn't save her. You made her an enemy of witches, used her as a weapon against her own kind and now she is stuck on the other side with them. Poor girl, witches are vindictive little things without any mercy and she has no escape from them" 

He speeds out to me, my tears in his eyes but Klaus stops him firmly " Marcel stop, this isn't Elizabeth's fault". Marcel looks at me with hatred before leaving the cemetery.

I look at Sophie who is still sobbing on the ground. I go closer to her and take my knife from my pocket " Now little Sarah, I promised you one day I would kill you. And today is the perfect day. you are totally miserable"

" Elizabeth, stop now is not the time for your games" I can hear Elijah telling me.

" Oh suits, this isn't a game I made her a promise, and like you, I keep my promises," I tell him smirking, then I turn my attention back to the weeping Sophie taunting her with my knife " hmm how should I kill you? Oh I know I'll slit your throat just like you did to poor Davina. Besides I hate your voice so I think it is fitting"

"I don't want to die, please" the witch sobs.

" Too bad for you" I laugh. I go behind her and grab her hair holding the knife against her throat.

" Wait! She is lying to you. You can't trust her, you don't know what she did to her siblings" tries to say the witch with the knife against her throat while the others look at me questionably.

I laugh " Oh so you know about my greatest hit. I'm quite proud fellow witches have heard about it, maybe they will learn to not mess with siphons. We have quite the temper"

" I was eleven but everybody talked about what you both did in the witch community. You shouldn't be here Elizabeth Parker " she tells shakily.

" What is she talking about, love?" asked Klaus while I ignored him.

" Oh, and you even know my full name, great job little Sarah unfortunately it won't save you" as soon as the words left my lips I slit her throat her body falling lifeless to the ground. Hayley gasped at my actions while Rebekah looked at me shocked. Elijah on the other looked disapproving, and Klaus was smirking. 

" Not that I didn't enjoy the show, love but what did Sophie mean?" asked Klaus. 

" It isn't hard to figure it out she gave you all the clues," I tell them mysteriously.

Elijah's eyes widen in realization "Your siblings, you killed them"

" Bloody hell, you killed all of your siblings" yells Rebekah outraged while Hayley looks at me frightened.

" Well we all have bad days," tells Klaus smirking not caring about what I did, he had seen in her dreams her relationship with her siblings and it was not pretty, well except for her brother kai. Besides, he was no in a position to judge her after daggering his siblings so many times.

" Of course you don't care, why would you after constantly betraying and daggering us" yells Rebekah frustrated pointing an accusatory finger at Klaus. 

I rolled my eyes " Technically I only killed one of my siblings, Amanda. I stabbed her in the abdomen. Kai was the one that hunged Jessica and Josh and also drowned Joey. Oliva and luke, those annoying muchkins escaped because of Josette, she cloaked them. Oh, and Josette is fine, albeit without a spleen. She wanted to be a doctor, so I showed her first surgery, on her" I said smirking deviously not showing a once of guilt, and that did not please them. 

" Great now we know why you both go on so well together, Nick. You both love hurting your own blood. She fits perfectly as a Mikealson" said Rebekah bitterly.

" You don't feel guilty for killing them ?" asked curiously Hayley.

" Not even the slightest. They called me an abomination, it hurt my feelings so I showed what an abomination I really am. Besides I couldn't really kill my father, since you know the leader's life is linked to all the members in my coven. So we had to get another target. It was quite disappointing, he didn't even cry for them" Hayley looks startled at my honest confession.

Elijah, I could see it in his face he was searching for some type of redemption in me. But it was in vain, I liked who I was and did not wish for some type of forgiveness for what I did.

" I don't think any of you get the right to judge me. What goes with my family is my business, I don't judge you when all you do is betray and hurt each other. Besides, I never lied to you. I told you multiples times, I love stabbing people, killing, setting things on fire, I hate my weird-ass coven, my parents, my annoying siblings. I loved it when they cried afraid of death and I laugh at their face etcetera. You can see the picture." then my attention went to the original vampire " I can see the look you are giving me Elijah, but I'm not Nick I don't need you on my back trying to find some redemption in me. I'm not a good person, I own that but I like the way I am " 

" You ordered a Zima when we first met," Klaus says suddenly making everybody look at him confused.

Rebekah spoke irritated at her brother " What the bloody hell is a Zima and why it is important when we are talking about Elizabeth being a bloody backstabbing psychopath"

Klaus rolled his eyes " It's a drink that hasn't been served for years"

Elijah continues " Sophie told the event occurred when she was eleven" 

"And you didn't understand twilight references when we met, everybody knows about twilight " exclaimed Hayley.

" Explain," said Elijah his voice cold. 

I sigh talking about the prison world was not easy for me, it brought back the horrible feeling of loneliness and I hated it " I didn't lie when I told you I was thirty-six, Nick. After what we did daddy dearest looked us up in our own prison world, I just got out after 16 years" 

" What the bloody hell is a prison world ? " asked Klaus.

" A prison, with the world exactly the same. But you are alone, the same day on reboot so I didn't age. And the weather never change, I had to go all the way to tropical countries to tan can you imagine? Besides, I suck at driving, which was super dangerous. And I had to learn to cook, for months I ate shitty food, complete torture " I said dramatically " Anyways it's the perfect punishment, no magic there, no one to talk to, and no possible way to die. And I tried a lot in different ways"

They all looked startled at my last confession, I know I didn't look suicidal quite the opposite. I was more trying to live and get the best out of the world, but 16 years of solitude could mess up a person greatly. It was quite surprising I was not completely crazy. 

" You tried to kill yourself " stated the hybrid a frown on his face.

" It was my only escape, but I couldn't even get that. You get a little crazy after being alone for so long. I think my favorite was the guillotine in DC... or the time I shot myself...no, no it was I drunk and I fell from a building it felt like I was flying" I tried to joke but nobody smiled, deadly silence surrounded us.

I tried to reassure them, seeing their horrified faces at the ways I killed myself " No worries I'm not trying to end my life anymore, I quite enjoy living in the real world" 

" I bloody hope so, you're carrying my children and I will not lose them because you fancy killing yourself" snapped the hybrid not really sure at what he was mad about. 

Was it because she thought so lightly of death when he could not bear losing her? Or was it because he realized he did not really know her? She had suffered so much, but she acted though. She constantly joked as if she wasn't as broken as he was. She had lived through one of his worst nightmares: being left alone. He did not know how to react to any of these newfound informations. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Hayley asking a question " Your brother kai, he is still locked up there. That's why you were so mad at me when I mentioned him"

I nodded a dark expression on my face " To get him back I need the ascendant and my father got it, but I'm still too scared of him especially without Kai. He would put me back there, and I'd die before that happens" 

" Despite what we just learned, we would never let him harm you Elizabeth. You are part of this family" assured the noble vampire.

" That's nice suits but I can protect myself," I told him smiling and continued " Anyways as soon as I give birth, I will save my brother. He will become the leader and then we will give the coven a taste of their own medicine. They will die in excruciating pain."

" So you are going to abandon your children for a revenge request, wonderful" screamed sarcastically the hybrid at my face. 

" It's not only a quest for revenge, Nick. Kai is my family and all of you will have to accept that just like I accepted this crazy fucked up family. He has been suffering long enough, and I will help him with your aid or without it. Besides I'm doing this for them, my coven will come but especially for them because they are twins" my tongue slipped and I regretted my last words, not wanting them to know about the merge.

" Why being twins would be a reason for your coven to come for them ?" asked the noble original vampire. 

I sighed and twisted the truth "Twins are known to be powerful in my coven, so my father will take them to be raised properly with the coven. If Kai is the leader, he would never do that and we would have not to fear anything from them"

" If they come I will kill them like any other treat, simple," said the hybrid sharply.

I rolled my eyes " Oh right and if my father comes, what will you do? Tear his heart out. Great idea, then I will die and the kids as well." I clapped my hands mockingly. 

Elijah sensing the tension between the couple decided to intervene " Brother calm down, we will vanquish any threats against your children. Stressful situations like this are not good in Elizabeth's condition. Today has already been quite eventful"

Klaus nodded at his brother, knowing he was right " I have just one question. Is this everything you were hiding or is there something else you wish to confess?" 

" You know everything" she lied knowing it would come backbiting her in the future. Hayley looked at me, seeing through my lies.


	22. KATERINA

SINCE THE HARVEST THINGS WERE CALM. Rebekah, Hayley, Elijah were a little weary and different with me in the beginning after my confession about my past. I agree that all, the killing siblings and the prison world thing is, unusual. But, if someone could handle these things it could the originals. Hayley also got over it after a while and told me she also did some pretty shitty things to get information about her family. So things went slowly back to how they were before. 

Klaus was also different, but not in the same way as them. He was overbearing, always on my back afraid for the babies health, I practically couldn't do anything which was completely annoying. I guessed he was acting like that because I had told them about my father coming after me and the babies, but also because a few days after the harvest, I felt a piercing pain in my stomach and woke him up screaming. He was completely panicked when he heard me yelling and was afraid we would lose the babies. Klaus had given me his blood and compelled our obstetrician to check up on me. She had given me some pills, apparently, nothing unusual but I had to avoid any stressful situations. She also told it may be normal for the babies to be shaken up after the earthquakes that occurred days ago. 

As for marcel he was grieving and giving me the evil eye each time he saw me as if it was my fault that Davina was dead. He had apparently heard from Rebekah, what I had done and was appalled that I had murdered kids who on top of that were my siblings. I didn't need his judgment or hypocrisy, but at least now he understood to not mess with me. Besides, he also came with Rebekah and they had begged me to keep their scandalous secret which I accepted reluctantly, only for blondie's sake. And I quite liked that the so-called king would beg me. Besides, I thought that it was a matter of time before their secret was found.

Klaus had also heard the news about Katerina, the doppelganger who he chased for 500 years. Apparently, after she was injected with the cure, Silas an immortal drank the cure from her making her grow older way too fast, and now she was dying. If I get the cure for Rebekah I will have to find a way to prevent that, maybe If I siphon the magic of the cure when it is in Rebekah's system she would be like any normal human. Or I could find a spell that would make her blood be poison to any bloodsuckers who would want to use her as lunch. Anyway, I wasn't still sure about the cure being in the prison world, so right I shouldn't worry about this. 

After Klaus had heard of the doppelganger demise he wanted to gloat over her death and go to mystic falls. I had convinced him to also take me, I really wanted to meet those doppelgangers to see what was so special about them. I also wanted to meet this Scooby gang after all that Rebekah had told me. Besides, I was bored and I was sure this would be an interesting meeting. 

Convincing Klaus was hard, after all, two of his brother died in this town who appeared to be a beacon for supernatural misery. I had to use my charms and told him that being depressed wasn't good for the babies. I also boasted his ego, telling him that he could always rip out their hearts if anyone dared to try something on me, he was right, I was devious I thought smirking. 

Rebekah had also decided to come with us, to meet with her ex-boyfriend Matt which had pissed off Marcel a lot, and made me incredibly enthusiastic. It was no secret to anyone that I was not Marcem's fan, quite the contrary. He had threatened me, banned witches from doing magic, and had hurt Klaus a lot when he called Mikeal, even if they didn't know it, and on top of that, he didn't tell them he was alive after they had treated him like family. 

I hate witches but forbidding them for doing something they were born to do was cruel. It brought back memories of when I would be punished and shamed for siphoning, which was not pleasant at all. And the way he acted so mighty about it as if he was a hero was what made me even madder at the young vampire.

☽ ✮ ☾

We arrived at the little pony town called mystic falls after hours in a car, filled with many stops because I wanted to pee every thirty minutes, another side effect of pregnancy which I loathed. Seeing this town brought many memories, it was there that I was freed from the prison world and was the first town filled with people I saw after 16 years of solitude.

Besides, it was there that I met Klaus, and even If I complain a lot about him and the pregnancy I don't regret it one bit. So as much as I loathed this city last time I was there, now I felt melancholic. 

Went Klaus opened the doors of the Salvatore boarding house, there were three men drinking in the living room. One of them the dark-haired with handsome blue eyes was a vampire, I could feel it. He was sitting next to a blond boy with blue eyes, that looked oddly familiar. In front of them was a teenage boy, who looked like the classic emo teenager, I also felt magic surrounding him and death. 

The dark-haired vampire immediately stood up and speed out in front of us asking annoyed " What the hell are you doing here Klaus? And who is the pregnant chick ?" 

Klaus smiled arrogantly, and I love it each time he does " Well I heard about Katerina's future demise and couldn't help myself. I had to come to say goodbye to my old friend"

" I am Elizabeth, Nick's baby mama" I presented myself to which their eyes widened " I know it's impossible vampires can't procreate blablabla but apparently twilight isn't so much bullshit and I'm carrying miracle twins. Lucky me " 

" Nothing surprises me anymore " muttered the dark-haired vampire. 

" So which one are you bloodsucker, devon or Stefano. Because I know these two aren't vampires. Although the emo teenager is something supernatural" I asked pointing a finger to a teenager who had magic all over around him. It felt like death but was not horrible like Davina.

" I'm Damon, the handsome and fun brother" he flirted taking my hand and kissing it making Klaus glare at him sternly while I laughed not impressed by his flirting. Besides I had heard what he did to my poor Rebekah, sleeping with her and manipulating her to get a white oak wood to kill her. This was really not cool, to play with my blondie's feeling. 

"And I am a goddess way out of your league Desmon," I said smirking which made the other three men in the room laughed loudly.

I really looked at blue-eyes searching in my mind where I knew him, my eyes widened realizing that he was the shitty bartender that didn't want to serve me a drink. I had promised to cut his spleen and feed it to him, and I could still do it. I went to him and told the human accusatorily " I know you! Your blue eyes that bartender that wouldn't serve me a drink and threatened to call the sheriff" 

" And you're the crazy girl that threatened to cut my spleen, feed it to me and rip my eyes out "

I smirked taking the knife from my pocket and approaching the human dangerously " And I could still do it, I think you need a little lesson on how to treat the ladies. I mean you have cute eyes and since I'm not a monster I'll just cut out your spleen, " 

Damon sped out in front of stopping me from harming his friend " Hey no one is hurting the quarterback" then he turned his head to Klaus " Can't you control your Baby mama ?"

Klaus laughed " Unfortunately there is no controlling this woman, she is completely insane. However, if you touch a hair on her ravishing head I'll burn this city to the ground" he threatened them.

I looked at Klaus lovingly " Oh Nicky I love it when you threaten people that is so hot. It turns me on" then I went to sit down next to the teenager and Nick sat down as well next to met putting his harm on my shoulder. I looked at Damon and matt " Relax I wasn't going to kill him, you can survive without a spleen. Now you ruined my mood" I pouted. 

Damon rolled his eyes and went to grab a shot and gave it to me smiling " Here to make up for the quarterback, crazy pants "

I smiled and took the shot but Klaus grabbed it before it reached my lips " How many times do I have to remind you that you cannot drink while you are pregnant" 

I sigh annoyed " Hugh, being pregnant sucks. It's boring I can't drink and I haven't killed someone since like forever"

" You can go finish off Katerina if you want my love. I'm sure nobody would mind in the room"

" For once I agree with Klaus, can't wait until the evil slut is dead" grunted Damon. 

" I wonder why, I mean she sounds like an awesome evil bitch who would do anything to survive. I totally stan survival mode, and from what I heard she does it with a lot of class. I will have to go have a little chat with her to congratulate her, I mean she escaped this guy" I said pointing a finger to Klaus next sitting next to me " for 500 hundred years and we all know how a stubborn prick he is. Besides, I have a totally important question to ask her"

Klaus grumbled " It doesn't even surprise me, that you would like her" 

I ignored him and turned to the teenage boy next to me and asked " So what are you? I can feel death surrounding you, and I'm not talking about the fact that you don't take enough showers" 

" I died and I can see dead people now. And I was a hunter of the five. Are you a witch ? " he asked me. 

" Kind of, but I'm special and pretty unique. So like could you give my sister a message then, because it would totally awsome. I can annoy her even when she is dead... Hmm, let me think...Oh, tell her snitches, get stitches, dear Amanda. Yeah tell her that" 

He shifted uncomfortably on the couch " huh It doesn't work like that, it works only on people I know" 

I let an unhappy sigh " How disappointing, totally lame"

" What the hell? What are you doing here Klaus and who is this ?" I hear a voice. I turn to see two women standing in front of me and looking at Klaus disdainfully. Two vampires one blond and the other one, a brunette, and a Bennet witch. The blonde one is pointing an accusatory finger towards me. 

" Klaus is here to gloat over Katherine's death after chasing her 500 hundred years and the pregnant chick is his crazy baby mama who threatened to cut Matty's spleen. Oh and she is a special kind of witch whatever that means" said the dark-haired vampire filling the three teenagers.

I smirked at their shocked faces, and the brunette says " That's impossible vampires can't procreate" 

I roll my eyes annoyed to hear to same sentence each time people learn about my pregnancy "Well if it happens in twilight why not? Besides Nicky is a special vampire, he is a beast and I don't just mean under the sheets" I said proudly.

The blonde vampire mutters " ew" which makes me smile even more.

Then I turn my attention to the bennet witch, and get up from the couch to go closer to her "You're a bennet, right? Do you have Lucy's number? " I asked her. I had forgotten about the witch that had freed me from my hell, and now that I had one of her relatives with I could have a chance to thank her once again.

She looks at me surprised " You know my cousin ?"

I roll my eyes " Yeah, I just asked you for her number, didn't I? Look I loathe witches especially Bennet's your a bunch of judgemental vindicative bitches but your cousin got me out of a sticky situation, and she's cool for a witch. Besides this girl knows how to use her tongue "

" You insult me and expect me to give you her number? And you slept with my cousin? Besides aren't you also a witch?" 

I rolled my eyes once again, those Bennett witches were really annoying " Look I think I was pretty nice considering, the sticky situation I was in was because of Bennett's witches' fault. I can be meaner if you want. And unfortunately, I didn't sleep with her although we did make out. And after being insulted by witches for years because I was different, it makes me a little bitter to be called a witch. I actually feel offended right now, and I do bad things when I am offended. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I couldn't take your spleen like I threatened to do to the Quarterback..." I finish pointing a finger at Matt.

She looked at me smugly while the tension was thick in the room. Damon interrupted the silence " Look judgy, just give her the number. It's best to no piss of a pregnant woman" 

The witch rolled her eyes, but took a paper and pen and wrote a number on it and then give it to me. I took the paper and smiled fakely at her " Thank you Bonbon. Why must you witches always be difficult?" I finished groaning annoyedly looking at Klaus. 

" Love, young, old, dead or alive witches are a pain in the ass," said Klaus smirking.

Then I turn my head to the blonde, smiling brightly any previous annoyance disappeared from my face" You must be the doppelganger, Elanora right" I asked her knowing well that the doppelganger was the other vampire, the brunette. But I enjoyed messing with people and couldn't help myself. Klaus laughed knowing well that this was one more of her games, that she loved so much. 

The brunette vampire, Elena put her hands on her chest arrogantly " I am the doppelganger, and my name is Elena". Elena didn't care if she was being rude, the girl facing her was pregnant with the man that had killed her, killed her aunt and ruined her life. He was going to be a parent while she would never have this chance because of his family, she didn't care if she was being petty right now. 

Elizabeth looked at her fakely confused " I don't understand"

" It's easy to understand I'm the doppelganger, and my name is Elena" 

I shook my head " No, I understood that part. What I don't understand is what the fuss is all about. I mean if it was the hot blonde vampire with her nice lips and bitchy voice that I adore, I would have understood. But you're like basic it's disappointing " I told them making them speechless while Klaus laughed loudly. 

" Are you hitting on me ?" asked caroline surprised. It was the first time a woman flirted with her and she didn't know how to react. Besides for once, she wasn't left as a second choice to Elena. Caroline knew it was bad to enjoy's this girl's compliments, especially after she threatened matt and Bonnie but it felt nice to be preferred over Elena even if it was by the she-devil pregnant with Klaus spawns.

" Do I need to make it more obvious, blondie? You're like super hot" I told her, then I turned my head to Klaus who was smirking after I made them speechless. I think at this moment he was glad to have taken me here, I was just missing Rebekah who had some business to dealt with in Mystic falls. She will love to hear what I have to say. 

" Look at that blondie another Mikealson obsessed with you," Damon said smirking while Caroline rolled her eyes.

" I'm not obsessed Devin, I have eyes that appreciate true beauty like Carolina. You shouldn't be the one talking about obsession since you've dated two women with the same face." I responded smartly at Damon, then I turned to Klaus " So you slept with someone that has the same face and body like her and so has Elijah twice? "

" It was when I was human, it doesn't count" muttered Klaus taking a shot from the table.

" Fortunately you got an upgrade with me. You passed from this " I said pointing a finger to Elena not caring if I offended her "to a literal goddess" but then I furrowed my eyebrows and burst out laughing realizing something " literally all the men in the room saw you naked, well expect you little bro who can see ghosts"

Elena shifted awkwardly from her seat and Damon stated looking at his girlfriend " Technically she isn't wrong" 

" Will you stop insulting me, I haven't done anything to you " she told me offended but I didn't care. This was so much fun and I loved pushing people's buttons.

I put my hand up in surrender " Sorry, but it was too entertaining I had to do it. Besides, I really think Carole is hot. " I said blowing a kiss in her direction while she smiled at me " And as girl solidarity to my blondie original I had to, the girl literally hates your guts. Anyway, I have two questions for you, well the second is also for your bother I guess. After that, you all can continue your dinking game of blaming your miserable lives on Katty dying over there".

" She literally ruined my life, she impersonated me multiples time, tried to kill me, killed my brother, had my aunt killed by Klaus"

I rolled my eyes " Yeah I think we get it a lot of killing blabla. So this a thing I have been thinking about since I learned doppelgangers existed" 

Klaus knowing well what I was going to ask mutters taking another shot " bloody hell, not again"

"Did you ever thought about sleeping with Katty ?"

Her face turns to shock " What? Are you serious ?"

" Look, I know it's a little incest since she is your ancestor and all. But if I had someone that was identically hot as me, I would jump in bed with them. If we go past the fact that it's incest and that she ruined your life would you get dirty with your doppelganger? It's a genuine question, not a trap or something "

" Uh, no " Elena responded confused by the turn of the conversation.

" That be weird like sleeping with your twin, I think," said caroline. 

" You don't really understand" the I look at Damon " You look like a narcissist devon. Would you sleep with your hot double?"

" Humm" the vampire wondered " You know what, I think I would," he said shocking Elena next to him. 

I went to him and put my hand up clapping his hand in mine " That's the spirit dams. You were right you're the fun brother".

I want back to my seat next to Klaus who once again put his hands on my shoulders protectively, clearly jealous of Damon, he was showing him that despite my flirting I was his. And he was right, it was not because I flirted with Damon or caroline that I wasn't his at the end. He knew I was just playing around, but I wouldn't cheat on him, even if we weren't technically in a relationship. It was like our relationship was natural, but without labels.

I didn't like labels, and he was a thousand years old. Having a girlfriend would be childish of him. We were more than a girlfriend and boyfriend, or lovers, we were also future parents and I think in my own way I loved him and he did love me, even if we never said it. But sometimes telling it isn't important, but more showing it to each other. 

" Okay, I'll ask this question to Katty before she dies. So... next question I heard you two " I said looking at Jeremy and Elena "killed Kol, the maniac original and so his entire sideline. This would be like a lot of vampires, these bloodsuckers spread like the plague. Anyway, do you feel guilty? And I'm not judging just curious because you literally committed genocide, which is like super evil. You are like Hitler "

Klaus tensed when I mentioned his brother but stayed silent.

" What ? "exclaimed Elena shocked at the question, or maybe it was because I compare her to Hilter.

" Do I need to repeat myself? " I yelled and turned my head to Klaus confused, " I thought you vampires had supernatural hearing "

" We did not commit genocide, he tried to kill us and we defended ourselves," said shakily the doppelganger while looking at Klaus frightened.

" Lies" Klaus yelled " you set a trap for him because you wanted Jeremy to complete the hunter's mark. I was going to put him down" I take his hand in mine to reassure and calm him. 

" I love you Elena, but Elizabeth is right it is a kind of genocide and many vampires who asked for nothing did die at both your hands, " told caroline surpising everyone. 

" Thanks, blondie," I said sending her a wink " Self-defense really? I'm disappointed. Look I'm not trying to put the blame on you, just wondering if you feel wrong. Like how can you live with yourself when you think that millions of vampires died suddenly because you killed Kol? I mean you must feel a little guilty or you would be worse than me. And I think it's worse to defend your actions and tell yourself you're innocent. I mean killed my siblings but I don't try to defend my actions, I own up to them... I'm just trying to see how to deal with guilt, like should I really feel guilty for killing them? With what you told me I shouldn't so thanks I feel better" 

" You killed your siblings ?" yells shocked the bennet witch. 

I groan annoyedly " Is this all you remember from my long speech. Rebekah was right this doppelganger is more devious than I thought, playing innocent " I stop and wince in pain, feeling one of the babies kicking, and look at my stomach " stop kicking mommy when she is telling a monologue. Anyways where was I, ah right. Playing innocent gets old, Elara. Oh, and I didn't kill all of them Josette is fine, albeit without a spleen. I'm psychopathic not a complete monster" I finish rolling my eyes. Then I get up getting annoyed by those people. 

" Where are you going, love " asked Klaus surprised by the sudden movement. 

" I have to pee. Freaking annoying pregnancy, all this makes me want to stab people" I groan annoyedly before leaving quickly the room.

When I leave I can hear, Damon giving Klaus another shot " Trust me you need it, that woman is crazy"

" You have no idea" responds Klaus. 

" And your completely whipped" continues Damon smirking. 

" Sod off "

☽ ✮ ☾

I really wanted to go to the bathroom which I did, but I also had an ulterior motive. I wanted to test out a theory about the cure but also wanted to meet the famous Katerine pierce. I mean the girl sounded like an icon and Elena had disappointed me with her replies, so maybe I could save Katherine just to annoy Elena. 

I found her in a big bed and there was a vampire sitting on the bed next to her. When I entered he immediately turned his head and inspected me. 

" Who are you ?" he asked confused to why a pregnant woman would be in his house.

I smiled at him innocently " Hi Stefano or ripahh whatever you prefer. I'm Elizabeth Klaus babies momma "

His eyes widened and looked at my stomach, he held out his hand to me to shake mine " Euh nice to meet you. How far are you?"

I smiled and put on my stomach caressing it lovingly " Almost six months, the reason why I'm so huge is because it's twins. Anyways I wanted to meet the famous Katerine Pierce"

I went towards the bed and sat down where Stefan was before. 

" Who the hell are you ?" said the doppelganger while I rolled my eyes, annoyed having to explain this again. 

" Klaus babies momma. I wanted to meet you" I presented myself.

" Why so you can complain about whatever I did to ruin your life like I apparently ruined everyone's life " the doppelganger responded irritated. She was dying and she had enough of hearing people complain about everything she did. 

I smiled " Actually I kinda like you. Your selfish and only think about your survival. You did plenty of messed up devious shit to save your life, how could I not like you? I'm as selfish as you, well I care for a few people, but the others could burn and I would smile. Besides, you had Elijah wrapped around your finger once, and this guy is freaking complicated. He is immune to my charms, and nobody is, because obviously look at me. How is he under the sheets? Because a man like that, I can only imagine, a complete beast" 

Stefan shifted awkwardly while Katherine laughed loudly, she looked so full of life even though she was dying. " I like you Elizabeth, finally someone gets it. I am Katrine Pierce, I'm a survivor and I won't apologize for anything I have done." then she smirked and got closer to us " You are right about Elijah, he's the best I ever had"

" It doesn't surprise me, the originals have a thousand years of experience I even bet Rebekah is a goddess in bed." then I turn my head to Stefan " Hey you slept with Rebekah how is she? Like from 1 to 10" I told him but he looked uncomfortable " how come one don't get shy Stefano, is she better than Elara, actually who is best in bed Elara or Katty since they look the same? "

He shook his head " No, not going there" 

" Come on, Stefano the girl is dying there tell us the damn truth, it will be our secret I promise. Who is the best between blondie, Elara, and Katty ?"

" Huh, they were all different. Elena was more an innocent love" 

"so boring " I cut him off and I can see Katherine smirking.

" Rebekah was during a period when I was high on blood, so everything felt better more intense"

" So high sex is the best, we can agree on that saint Stefano"

" And Katherine was my first passionate love before I was transformed into a vampire"

" Ohh first love, I ship it," I said smirking and Katerine looked happy that I had made Stefan spill the beans. " So kat, I have an important question I already asked Elena but her answer was freaking boring and predictable, so I expect better from you"

" Of course boring perfect Elena gave you a mediocre answer" 

" So if Elena wasn't so irritating and dull would you sleep with her? because it would be like sleeping with yourself since you're both the same. I would sleep with myself if I could" 

" Is this your important question ?" asked Stefan astounded.

I rolled my eyes at him " Yes, saint Stefano"

" Sometimes he can be so much broody" complained, Katherine " If my doppelganger had a marvelous personality like me on top of also having my gorgeous body, maybe I would sleep with her. But it's such a shame, that Elena is Elena," she said spitting Elena name as an insult. 

I laugh but we are interrupted by two women coming into the room. One a vampire and the other one is a traveler, I believe. 

"This is my daughter Nadia" said Katherine.

" Whoa your daughter is hot, but why is she hanging out with those gypsies witches?"

Nadia ignores my presence and goes to her mother " I found a way to save you, your father was a traveler we can put you, in another body, mine" 

" What are you talking about? " asked Stefan alarmed while I roll my eyes.

I put a sleeping spell on Stefan, with magic and turn to Nadia and Katerine who look at me perplexed. I had another plan, and I wanted to test out a theory of mine. If Katherine couldn't ingest vampire blood it was because a part of the magic of the cure was still inside her body. It was what was killing her and it was magic, which I could siphon. 

She could be a normal human I believe if I took the magic. However, I had to put it somewhere and could not keep it inside of me. That's where Stefan comes in, I wasn't 100% sure but I could put the magic inside of Stefan. And he would either die or become human, but I was more confident he would be human. So I would also do him a favor, because I have heard from Rebekah that he loathes being a vampire. 

That would definitely be a great punishment for Elena, her first love being human and happy with a human Katherine. I didn't know Kol nor care about him, but Rebekah was hurt a lot by his death. Even Klaus even if he didn't show it, but each time he mentions him I can see how much he misses him. Besides in my diabolical plan, I would also help two poor souls so in the end, I was also doing something nice which was unusual for me, well unless there was an ulterior motive. Besides, it was fun messing with them.

" No worries Nadia, I have another way to save your mother that doesn't require those gypsies," I said looking at the traveler in the room. I had heard a lot about them from my father. 

"How can you help me ?" asked Katerine. 

" Special kind of witch, I believe I can save you. You would stay in your body as a human and maybe be able to be a vampire again. However, I also need Stefan"

She looked at me suspiciously " What do you want from this? And why do you need Stefan?"

" I knew you were smart, I just want to screw over Elena, for Rebekah and I kinda like you for, a little. To help you I need him but I'm not sure if he will die or end up as a human. So you could both live a happy life as a human, the life Elena dreamed of. But are you willing to risk Stefan's life ?"

She smirked at me " Please, I'm Katherine Pierce. I'm a survivor. Do it"

"There is another reason why I liked you, just a warning it's going to hurt" then I turn to Nadia " be a good daughter and get his body next to me"

" If it doesn't work you'll regret it" Nadia warns me as she gets Stefan's body.

I mutter a privacy spell so that they couldn't listen to what happened in the room. Then I took Katherine's hand in one and Stefan's on the other hand. I begin to siphon the cure inside Katherine's body who clenches her jaw in pain but doesn't cry. At the same time, I give it to Stefan's body unconscious. It doesn't take long, since there was no a lot of traces of the magic of the cure left.

As soon as I stop I order Nadia to give her blood to Katerine so she can heal, from her previous injuries. Her body begins to look younger, more healthy and she doesn't throw it up as she did before. Nadia takes her mother in her arms and cry.

I take my knife and cut Stefan's palm, his wound doesn't heal. He is human and my theory was right. Stefan begins to wake up and asks confused " What's going on ?"

I smile innocently at him " Stefano, I saved Katy's life. No more dying for her. In the process of saving her I made you human, no more Stefano the Rippah " he looks at me with wide eyes.

I took his palm which is not healing " Look it's not healing, just don't let anyone drink from you or you'll end up like Kitty. And this is my last favor to you people, charity not really my thing " 

" Are you sure I'm human ?" asked Stefan still perplexed.

" Yes you are, now you can have a big family with the human doppelganger" 

" Thank you, my life as a vampire has been a complete misery" the ripper to me grateful a happy tear running down his face.

" Yeah well remember that in the future if I need help not that you could do much. Remember that I am your savior, you owe me, Stefano. Have a good life." then I turn to Katerine " Bye Bye Katy the survivor"

" Bye Elizabeth" 

☽ ✮ ☾

When I made my way downstairs, there was only Damon Elena and Klaus in the living room. Jeremy, the bennet witch, and the hot blond vampire of and also the bartender is missing.

" Where is the party ?" I asked.

" Looking for Matt, Nadia buried him she wants to save Katherine's life" Damon groans before taking another shot.

" Well I have good news," I said smiling wickedly, Klaus narrows his eyes knowing very well this look " What did you do again?"

I continue smiling " I saved Katty's life and made Stefano a human"

" Bloody hell" muttered Klaus.

Damon throws his glass across the room angrily " What the hell did you! "

" How did you make Stefan a human, it's impossible," asked Elena hoping she could also do it for her.

" Well magic obviously, sorry doppelganger but it was a one-time thing that I could do thanks to Katerine's condition. Now both doppelganger can be together as humans, how cute. Oh, and I heard you had some trouble with travelers. I'm sure you'll soon meet two blondes Olivia and Lukas, tell them Lizzie misses them"

I knew dad would get involved in the traveler business with how much he hated them, and Elena, Katherine, and Stefan will have problems with them for sure after being the doppelgangers. 

Klaus grabs my arms " This day was pleasant but I already have enough of your little pony town"

He takes me to the car angrily while I roll my eyes at his non-necessary anger. When we are seated in the car, filled with tension I ask him " Why are you mad ?"

" Isn't it bloody obvious I don't want you to do magic while your pregnant it could harm them, just like when you tried to siphon the spell on Rebekah" he barked at me.

I sigh and took his hand putting it on my stomach " They are fine nick, I would never do anything to harm them"

He nods and puts his hand in his hair frustrated " How did you manage to do that and more importantly why? I know you would never do that to help. You hate charity as you put it "

" Well it wasn't from the goodness of my heart, that's for sure. That annoying doppelganger killed your brother for a cure she didn't even take. She used it on Katerine while it was Rebekah's dream to have it. So this is perfect revenge, she is stuck as a vampire while her ex is living his human life with a woman who looks just like her. This is excellent. And how I did it, well it is thanks to my magical hands"

" My love so devious, but why? You don't care about Kol you never even meet him" the original asks perplexed. There were times he didn't understood this woman.

" Because you, Rebekah, and Elijah care about him and I care about all of you. Besides from what I heard we would have gotten along. And after my ancestor wrote it's a shame someone so skilled in bed to die, it's literally a crime" she exclaimed dramatically making him shake his head in disbelief, a fond smile on his face.


	23. FREAKY SACRIFICES

KLAUS WAS IN A GOOD MOOD SINCE WE GOT BACK FROM MYSTIC FALLS. Everything was going on well with his little Kingdom. The babies were fine and they wouldn't stop kicking, making me hiccup many times. My feet were bloated, my back hurt a lot, I constantly wanted to pee, and had sore boobs, but overall everything was great. I wasn't kidnapped and my life didn't seem in danger anymore, which was reviled me from a lot of stress. However, I was constantly irritated, by little things and I may have set few things on fire or thrown some stuff around. Every vampire knew not to mess with the pregnant lady, they were constantly running in the other direction when they saw me which amused me a lot.

Klaus was always there for me, hovering over me making sure I didn't overdo anything. I knew how angry he was most of the time, apparently, most werewolves had bad tempers but he was always trying to be patient with me. Especially when I would cry over stupid things or throw things at him in annoyance, pregnancy was really a horrible kind of torture for both of us, but I still loved my little devils.

Rebekah was mad at me when she heard that I had successfully made Stefan a vampire but she has half forgiven me when I told her there was a lot of chance that Stefan would have died. She was also mad at marcel and Klaus because Marcel had chosen his friendship with her brother instead of his love for her. I knew it hurt her, but maybe she'll realize he wasn't good enough for her. Maybe I could help her find a new boyfriend, I was good a playing cupid since Hayley and Elijah were closer than ever.

"Ah! someone will pay for this " I heard Klaus say as I made my way to the courtyard.

Elijah, Klaus, and Diego were looking at the body of a dead vampire.

Elijah agreed with his brother " Remarkably, I don't disagree. However, I would like to know where they learned such dark magic."

I made my way over to them, making everybody turn to me. This wasn't just the body of a dead vampire but a sacrifice. He had a mark on his forehand that I had already seen in one of my grimoires. The dark energy coming out of the sacrifice, made me shudder. Klaus and Elijah, look at me worriedly while I stare at the dead body with intensity.

" Elizabeth are you all right? " asked the noble vampire concern by her blank stare.

She breaks out of her reverie, and smile fakely trying to joke " Whoa I knew you vampires were kinky but this is a little too much for me" 

" This isn't some kink love, we are being attacked" responded the hybrid annoyed at her lack of seriousness. 

I rolled my eyes " I know, I just wanted to break the thick tension. This is bad" I said pointing to the body "It's dark sacrificial magic I can feel it. God, I hate sacrificial magic, it feels repugnant to be near. " I shivered " And this symbol I have seen before in one of my grimoires"

"Perhaps you shouldn't stay so close to the body if it makes you feel unwell, love," said the hybrid pointing to a chair for her to sit down, which I did. 

Klaus looked at the body curiously "I had hoped never to see that symbol again. I recall it is the signature of a fool who once stood against us. Clearly, some upstart witch is salvaging old tricks. I'll do for him as I did the other. " then he turns to Diego " Diego, when night falls, I want you to gather every vampire in the Quarter. Get me the head of whoever did this and put it on a stick."

" Yeah. That's gonna be a problem. Everyone is freaked out, man. We haven't had witches killing vampires in a long time. Marcel made sure of that. " said Diego making Klaus's smile fall.

" Marcel has run off like a scared child. You lot are left with me. " then Klaus turns his attention to the other vampires, which I didn't even realize they were in the courtyard " Now, who of you will fight to defend our home?"

He looks around to see that no one comes forward " Not a single one of you will stand with me, so afraid are you of this new threat? You should know better. I'll handle this myself. "

" You bunch of chickens, sacred to go after the evil witch," I remarked smirking humorously " Fortunately, your king is here to save your bloodsuckers asses. What would you do without him ?" I asked pretending to wonder, then I laughed" Oh, Oh I know you would die" 

Then I went to a smirking Klaus, gloating on how I had defended him and boosted his ego. I kissed him on the cheek " God luck Nick If you need witchy assistance call me. I'm going to take a little nap" 

☽ ✮ ☾

I was watching a movie eating pork rinds when I received a call from Elijah, asking for help about Rebekah. Apparently she was sacrificed like the other vampire however since she was an original she was an endless source of power, I had to go to the docks to find them.

When I arrived Rebekah's body was on the floor, with grey veins and the same symbol as the other vampire. A symbol made with salt and candles encircling her, making it impossible t cross the barrier. 

"There is some kind of boundary spell. Someone is channeling her. Typically, it's a lethal process, but, because she's an Original, she can't die. Instead, she's an endless source of power." announced Elijah when he saw me coming towards them.

" What are we supposed to do? Can you siphon the barrier ? " asked Hayley.

I shook my head " This is some dark magic, if I siphon it could harm the babies so were are not doing that. " Then I began to wonder on how to break the spell differently" It's a convoluted spell. It's like a witch's recipe. You can spoil the balance by adding a more potent ingredient. A mystical binding agent. I don't know, volcanic ash, rock salt...anything up to and including the eye of newt."

" But we don't have any of that, Lizzie," said Hayley defeated.

" No, but I have something else," I said taking the knife in my pocket.

Elijah was apprehensive when he saw the knife " What do you intend to do with the knife Elizabeth ?"

" Relax Suits, the blood of a witch can spoil the balance, aka my blood. It won't be a lot just a few drops, just control yourself because I know my blood is delicious." I teased him. 

I took the knife and sliced my palm making drops of my blood fall on the salt. The salt was starting to dissipate showing it was working. Elijah took his sister's body in his arms.

" Hayley take Elizabeth home, it's dangerous for her to be out here" 

" Find someone tasty for your little sis Elijah, I head AB was her favorite " I winked at him before we left.

☽ ✮ ☾

"I liked your speech, Nicky, you were right we don't need chickens in our kingdom. These nightwalkers are disappointing, Marcus didn't train them very well" I said when I came to Klaus's office, he and marcel were having a drink.

" It was quite the speech, good riddance to them, I say we have no rooms for slackers or cowards in our kingdom," said Klaus smirking.

I smiled at him, but when I looked at their drinks I grew irritated. I quickly tool their drinks and emptied them in the plant nearby.

" We were celebrating, love," said the hybrid annoyed.

" No, you were torturing me. No one is allowed to drink in front of me while I'm pregnant. Besides, it makes my stomach twist, so unless you want me to vomit on your pretty shoes... So why I am here, well except for the torturing part "

" Well, love I found the culprit of these sacrifices, someone I thought I was rid of. But those witches never seem to stay dead. Can you explain why a witch I killed a hundred years ago has come back for revenge" 

When I thought about it it made sense, the harvest did work it just didn't bring back the good witches, I smiled happily knowing I was right after all about the harvest " You owe me a big ass apology, Marcus. Actually everybody owes me an apology for not listening to me from the beginning. It's the harvest "

" What do you mean?" 

I groaned " Come on can't you use your brain for once? The harvest worked, I could feel it that night. But something went wrong, the wrong witches were resurrected. Papa Tunde is one of them. Someone Hijacked the power of the Harvest that night and used it to bring dead witches. So you can expect to see 3 other dead witches, maybe even Eli's hot old lover. That could explain Davina's drawings. Or maybe it was Celeste who hijacked the harvest, I mean it would make sense. And there is the mystery with the lack of magic in her bones. It must be connected in some way. Anyways she must be involved in this"

"Even more dead witches and Elijah's old lover conspiring against me, wonderful " exclaimed Klaus sarcastically.

" So there is still a chance, we can get that power back, we can save Davina," said marcel hopeful. 

"Let's concentrate on the immediate problem, shall we? Papa Tunde wants revenge. He'll continue to attack us, channeling power from the witches he sacrifices. He kills he grows more dangerous. So how do I end him, love ?"

" Easy, Nick he needs sacrifices to gain power, so you must prevent him from killing the little bloodsuckers. I also have a little theory, I think that once the wrong resurrected die, we could get back Davina and her little friends, but I'm not completely sure. So marcel by helping Nicky kill the evils witches you might get little Glinda back."

" We need to find him, Klaus," said marcel with conviction but Klaus was deep in his thoughts.

" Unless .. he finds the one place with a load of vampires" the original realized a frown on his face.

" Great your creepy garden, will empower that crazy sacrificial warlock freak," I said exasperated as the two speed of to the garden who was I was sure was filled with sacrificial lambs. Just what we needed, dead witches filled with revenge surely against Klaus, knowing his annoying ass.


	24. KINKY

WE WERE IN THE CHURCH WHERE KLAUS HAD HELPED HIS PACK OF WEREWOLVES. He had forced me to come with them while I loathed church. My parents used to always take us there, pretending we were a big normal family. God didn't exist for me, otherwise, he would have helped us from our shitty father. Besides, I think I'll end up more in hell with all that I have done, but at least I will be with people exactly like like me.

"Thank you all for coming. It means more than I can tell you. We gather today for the first public service of our newly reopened church. St. Anne's can finally once again be the heart of our community, where we can congregate as a people united. Here, this hour, we come together to praise God and give thanks. The events that took place at our church were tragic. " was saying, father Kieran. 

Klaus and Marcel, sitting next to each other, start to talk, while Kieran continues speaking in the background. I notice marcel looking at someone with interest, but I can't see who it is.

" Did you find some hot chick you want to bang, Marcus?" I ask the vampire but he doesn't respond which I found really rude. But again he has never been nice to me and I was neither. 

" Problem? " asks Klaus. 

"No."

"Then pay attention. We're meant to seem like devoted parishioners."

I groan annoyedly, it felt like this was never-ending" This is torture. I hate churches, why did you take me here Nick ?"

" I was hoping to torment you, my love. Maybe even have father Keiran cleanse your wicked soul."

I smirk " I love it when you talk dirty to me, I've never done it in a church but there is a first time to everything. I knew you had an ulterior motive to take me"

Klaus puts his hands on my shoulder and murmurs to my ear " I would love to ravish you here, but unfortunately, we have to look like devoted parishioner, and what better way to show that than with my pregnant fiancee at my side"

My heart skips a beat when he mentions me being his fiancee, making me smile even if I knew it was a joke. The woman next to me look at us with wide eyes while Marcel rolls his eyes " You guys are disgusting"

"and it is that hope in our hearts, and with the help of many benefactors, that allows us to be here today. So we gather with renewed spirit, made stronger, committed to the ideals of peace and love. Amen."

" Amen. " the crowd says while I murmur " Satan" making Klaus chuckle. 

After the long mass, the people leave the church. Kieran stands in front of it. Marcel and Klaus and I join him. They w&nted to have a chat with the leader of the human faction.

"Lovely sermon this morning, Father. Quite inspirational," says Klaus while shaking Kieran's hands. I then shake his hand fakely smiling like I so often do.

"I wasn't expecting you to join us."

" Oh, we were hoping for some word from your human sources on the recent Haitian invasion."

" My guys have their ears on the ground and no one has seen or heard any sign of whatever his name is. " says father Kieran.

"He is called Papa Tunde. And right now he's wandering in the Quarter with the power he absorbed from every soul I had buried in the Garden, so you might wanna put your ear a little closer to the ground." Marcel tries to pressure the priest.

" Or I could steer clear of whatever war is brewing between your kind and his before I find myself– starts father Kieran but I stop him and rant sharply without stopping smiling " Hey isn't discrimination and racism a sin, father? My kind....your kind... that's not very nice from a man of God. But I guess in your world you see vampires as demons. Well, let me tell you something witches are worse than them, believe me, my coven is backshit crazy. Witches are the ones that created vampires, and I'm sure werewolves too. So maybe you should look more after this freaky Papa Kunda, who by the way likes sacrificing people for power" 

Before he could respond Camille appeared between us " You don't get to talk to my uncle like that, especially after the things you've done. Oh did I forgot to mention, that Davina removed the compulsion even yours" 

" Yeah so you know I'm a psychopath and wouldn't care about killing you, your nice and hot but I'm not in the mood for your tantrums"

She turns and shakes Keiran's hand "I wanted to congratulate you on getting the church up running. I can see this is a bad time. Nice to see you, Marcel. " she says to the young vampire sending a disdainful look to Klaus before leaving. 

"Cami! " yells father Kieran. 

"Well, don't look at me. I tried to send her away," says Klaus before someone calls him. 

Klaus hangs up irritated and orders " Come on love, Marcel"

☽ ✮ ☾

When we arrive we can see who I guess is Papa Tunde's body. His throat is sliced making his white immaculate suit dirty. I look at the body and declares not impressed by another body left on our doorstep " Kinky, but it's kinda getting repetitive and boring. Can't they do something more original? But I guess you can't expect much from witches, they are pretty tedious."

Klaus smirked at his pregnant lover " Couldn't agree more, love." 

Elijah crouches near Papa Tunde's corpse. Klaus and Marcel and I are standing beside him. Klaus smirks at his brother " Can I get you anything, brother? A magnifying glass, a pipe perhaps?"

Elijah stops looking at papa Tunde's bloody throat and asks "You have a theory you'd like to share with us, Niklaus?" 

"Back in the day, the witches wanted to send a threat, they just killed a chicken and leave it on your doorstep," says Marcel.

"It's rather a large and ominous chicken, wouldn't you say? "

I laugh at Elijah " Suits, you can be so funny some times, don't you dare stop or I'll kick your ass" 

Klaus irritated and jealous at his lover's attention towards his brother states puzzled" Papa Tunde defeated Rebekah with ease, almost got the two of us as well. If he was supposed to be the prizefighter, why leave him for dead in our front yard? "

Rebekah shows up "Well, don't you look cheery. Listen to this: A girl literally exploded from a grave today as Sabine was giving a tour of the city of the dead. It was Monique Deveraux. " 

Klaus dumbfounded complains "What? "

" The tourists thought it was part of the show, but the witches are celebrating like it's some kind of bloody miracle "

Marcel states " Maybe it is. They think that all hope is lost, but now suddenly a Harvest girl is resurrected. This is how we're gonna get Davina back – kill the witch who took her place. "

" I already told you that yesterday, so don't take credit from my ideas Marcus. You should listen to me more often I'm like 99% right" I said making marcel narrow his eyes irritated.

Hayley shows up with Celeste's painting made by Davina " I have a theory about who one of them could be. Celeste. Mean, it's got to be. Davina was trying to tell us, she was drawing pictures of Celeste. She was warning us that a great evil is coming."

" Thanks, Hayls but you're kinda late but I already told them about that. I don't think Elijah's girlfriend is only a resurrected witch, I also think she is the one that hijacked the harvest. I mean it would make sense why Davina was only drawing her and not the others. Besides she brought back Nick's enemies because he is responsible for her death. And there must be an explanation as to why her bones didn't have any magic, but I can't figure out that part " 

" First, Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores, now your murdered lover is back. This isn't witches attacking vampires. They're declaring war on us."

I grin, like a kid on Christmas " Great I love war, especially if I get to kill witches" 

Klaus shakes his head and orders " No, you're not getting involved. Hayley and Rebekah will take you to the plantation house where you will be safe "

" Buzzkill" I pouted.

☽ ✮ ☾

Tonight was the night of the full moon, and like I promised Hayley I would help her pack.   
"I thought I was gonna have to drag you to the plantation kicking and screaming. I know how much you like killing witches, as you often put it " Rebekah tells me as we get out of the car.

"I do, but I must protect the little miracle devils spawns. Besides, I made a promise to Hayley "I said touching my pregnant belly grinning. 

Rebekah looks at the two of us demanding an answer. Seeing I won't answer, Hayley says "Tonight's a full moon, Rebekah. I wanted to invite a few people over. Lizzie may find a way to free them from the curse,".

"Of course. Every red-blooded American werewolf will be a bundle of fur and sharp teeth tonight, whilst your cursed crescent clan will be– "

" Human, but only for a few hours and won't be again until the next full moon, so... I asked Josh to get a message out to Eve in the bayou. " Hayley finishes.

Rebekah says smiling " Josh isn't dead yet? Well good on him. I love a nice survival story. "

"You're not the only one surprised, I voted him on most likely to die next. But sometimes the most unlikely people survive. It's so unfair " I groan frustrated.

A man leaves the Mikaelson Mansion with a moving dolly, making Rebekah look at us surprised" Who the bloody hell is that?" we both look at her grinning " Right. It appears you weren't gonna wait for me to grant you permission to throw a kegger. "

" Come on Rebekah help us throwing one hell of a party. I know you can do it, you literally look like the dumb popular blonde who makes the best parties in school. Besides, I want to have some fun and I know you do too. And Hayley gets to meet her dodgy family win-win for everyone. Besides, you may meet a handsome fury cousin of Hayley's, might get finally laid"

" Alright, alright I'll help. But I know you, no drinking Lizzie"

" Okay blondie mommy," I said grinning.

☽ ✮ ☾

Hayley had put on some clothes for her pack, unfortunately, I won't see hot naked werewolves as I had expected. Rebekah was cooking something and telling me all about Elijah's hypocrisy and how she hated Nick when I got a call from the big bad wolf. 

" Hi Nick, how is it going with the witches? Did you found them and burned them at the stake like they used to do in the past because it would be so ironic. I think it would be the perfect way for them to die, plus I heard dying by burning hurts like hell. Oh, I can- " I said enthusiastically on the phone but he cut me off.

" Sorry love but I don't have time for your murderous rambling. I'm in need of your witch assistance" he said urgently.

" I'm listening to Nicky, everything for my favorite doggie"

He groans at the nickname but doesn't mention it, knowing he has more important things to deal with" It's father Kieran he was hexed by a bloody witch, can you siphon it?"

" Sorry Nicky, but a hex isn't something I can just siphon. It hurts like hell, plus If siphon it, it transfers to me, and could be harmful to the babies. If I wasn't pregnant I could do it but I would still have to give it to someone else since I'm not really liking being hexed. I mean if you keep him alive until I pop the kids out, sure I could save him, but it's unlikely for him to survive this long with a hex"

" Do you know any other way ?"

" No, a hex it's complicated I don't think I can do anything, sorry I know you like him"

When I look at Rebekah, I see her talking with a blond shirtless man who was clearly trying to seduce her. Good because she really needed to get laid, maybe she still stop being so obsessed with her brothers or that annoying Marcel. Besides, he was hot, and his chest was very muscular, he could do for one night but I don't see him as a permanent thing. sexy I murmured looking at the man's chest.

" Sexy? Who is there with you ?" asked Klaus over the phone.

My eyes widened I had forgotten we were on the phone. He could not know about Hayley's pack being here, his paranoia would make him see them as a treat. " huh your sister is sexy, look I have to go good luck with the witches" I hung up before he could respond.

I pretended to play on my phone while I watched the werewolf flirt with Rebekah. When he left I looked at her grinning " Looks like you found a doggie to spend the night with, blondie" 

Rebekah rolled her eyes " Shut up"

☽ ✮ ☾

I was sitting in a room while Hayley was cleaning some of the mess caused by the party. Turns out being pregnant at a party is pretty boring. I couldn't drink and the music was too loud and my back hurt. And impossible to dance with the babies, unless I wanted to vomit. One of the wolves came in while Hayley was cleaning some plates on the table. 

"I seriously doubt you invited us here to wait on us. You're Hayley. I'm Jackson. It's nice to see you again. " he says making Hayley turn around. 

" You're the wolf who's been watching me. You're the one that saved us in the bayou " mutters Hayley making Jackson look at me.

I wave at him " Hey Jackie, I'm Elizabeth Hayley's best friend. Thanks for ripping those evil witches, I admire your work quite brutal and messy. Oh and the blood it was everywhere, I loved it" 

" Thanks for the compliment I guess," he said looking at me weirdly and then turned to Hayley " I gotta keep my eye on you. Precious cargo and all. "

"Right. Gotta protect Lizzi's the miracle babies." said my best friend.

Jackson shakes his head " No, that's not what I meant. I don't care about the babies. Sorry, that came out wrong. I mean, of course, I care about the babies they are a miracle in the werewolf community, everybody is talking about it."

" My little devils are not even born and they already have a lot of worshippers," I said grinning.

"You're a Labonair. . But personally, my interest is in you. " continues Jackson which leaves Hayley confused "You don't even know me. "

" Our parents knew each other. They were of the same people but not the same bloodline. Now, you know how pack hierarchy works, right? Everybody has their part to play, and... we had our part too. "

"What part was that? " asks Hayley. 

The werewolf responds awkwardly " You were supposed to be my wife." 

When I heard the news I spit out the biscuit I was eating in surprise making the two werewolves look at me concerned. " This is awkward.... huh pretend I'm not here. I'm just going to play on my phone while the two of you talk about your crazy arranged marriage"

I really wanted Hayley to be with Elijah, I was totally a Haylijah shipper, and this mutt even if he looked nice wouldn't get in the way of my favorite ship. Besides Hayley had feelings for Elijah I knew it and her things were elegant men in suits not wolves in flannels.

They did talk as if I wasn't here, well Jackon tried and Hayley kept sending me alarmed looks which made me grin. Apparently Hayley was werewolf royalty, and their marriage was supposed to unite their families together her real name was Andrea. However, when I heard he said my name wrong I got irritated and broke down their lovely awkward conversation. "Hey, wolf boy, my name Elizabeth. Can't you remember the name of the one who will save you ass from being freaking cursed as dogs ?"

Jackson look at me confused " Your other witch friend. She told Eve she was coming here tonight to set us free, she said nothing about you"

"Wait, what witch friend?" exclaimed Hayley confused.

"Obviously not me hayls, something is going on with the witches as usual. We should just kill them all it would save us a lot of trouble" I groaned irritated.

Hayley takes her phone and says " I'm going to talk with Elijah, Lizzie can you sihon the spell ?"

" At your service queen of the Wolves ", I teased her. 

I went to Jackson while Hayley was on the phone with Elijah " This is going to hurt but I will get the spell and we will free your pack" 

He nods " Thank you for helping"

I laugh " So you like the pain, you masochist" I tease him, but then I turn serious " I'm doing this for Hayley, not for any of you. So if you doggie friends or you hurt her, I will kill you and I'm serious" 

" I would never hurt Hayley," he says with conviction. 

I went to him and grabbed his temples to siphon the spell. I felt this rush of pleasure sensing the magic going through me, but I stopped and tried to look for the particular spell. After a few seconds I did found it, and honestly, it would be quite easy to free them and I didn't even need to cast a spell. I just need a few ingredients. 

However, as I was siphoning the spell I didn't notice the smoke in the house. I started to cough and the flames grew in the house. Hayley came to us panicked and ripped a part of her shirt and gave it to me. I put the cloth on my mouth trying to no breathe the smoke, but I started to feel dizzy. I couldn't hear what anybody was saying Hayley's and Jackson's faces were blurry and I passed out leaving Hayley freaking out holding my unconscious body.

Jackson tries to break through the window with the piano stool, which breaks while the window remains intact. Flames erupted inside the house, torching the curtains and the carpet. The fire gains size but suddenly a window shatters. Elijah came, fighting his way through the fire. He lifts Elizabeth from Hayley and takes her outside. Hayley helps Jackson get out of the house. 

Elizabeth still unconscious stays with Hayley and Jackson while Elijah looks for Rebekah without any results.

☽ ✮ ☾

I woke up in my and Klaus bed confused, my heart hurting. Hayley was beside me, when she saw I was awake she hurried to my side and asked in a rushed tone " Are you okay? how do you feel? Do you need water? Or something-"

I cut her off wincing " I will be fine when you shut up..... Sorry but my head hurt like hell, what happened after I siphoned the spell on Jacky, I can't remember?"

" Some witches trapped us in the house and made a giant fire, they made Elijah choose between us and Rebekah and Klaus...Lizzie, they have them and we can't find them" 

"These witches are starting to piss me off, but I'm sure they will be fine, these guys are freaking immortals" I tried to reassure myself " I'll do a locator spell to find them"

" I'm sorry to ask this now, with all that is going on, but about the curse on my pack what did you find out ?" asks Hayley.

"You're lucky to me my friends hayls. I don't need to make a spell, I just need to make a magic potion that your dodgy family will have to drink on the next full moon. I'll make you a list of the ingredients" 

She jumps on the bed and hugs me " Your the best friend ever"

" Well duh I'm amazing, Now can you bring some beignets to your wonderful best friend?"


	25. SPILLING THE TEA

I HAD MADE A LOT OF DIFFERENT LOCATORS SPELLS WITHOUT ANY RESULTS. They were cloaked and I couldn't find them. I was beginning to worry especially since I was right it was all celeste's plan. She had inhabited Sabine's body, that annoying witch with her freaky visions and she was out for blood. It explained why there was no magic in her bones, the annoying little witch had found a way to defeat death. Granted I thought her plan was really smart, but the mikealson had many enemies and still survived.

"Hayley! Elizabeth!" I heard Elijah yell after us. 

When I went to the room where Elijah was I found him shirtless with marcel and a shocked Hayley, clearly checking him out while writing on a notebook.

" Whoah Suits, you look damn fine" I complimented him but then I furrowed my eyebrows, noticing the names on his chest " I didn't know you were the kind of guy to tattoo your exes names"

" I am not Elizabeth, this is a devinette from celeste. I believe they represent the names of women celeste inhabited for the past centuries."

" But what's celeste's point ?" asks Hayley confused.

" Celeste forced me to make a choice between you, Elizabeth, and my siblings and now she means to mock that choice taunting me with childish games. The longer the game, the more they suffer. So to find Nicklaus and Rebekah we need to solve this riddle " begins Elijah, he then looks at the names on his arms " the solution lies somewhere in these lines "

I smirk " She is quite devious your witchy jumping bodies ex, Eli. Well, good for us I'm excellent at solving devinettes. It's kinda my jam. My sister Amanda used to hate it when I would find the solution before her, but what can I say? You lose some you win some. But I always win. Hayley and I will search for one half of the list and the boys for the older half "

" And who made you in charge?" asks Marcel.

I smirk and taunted the vampire I hated " Well I'm your Queen as Nick said many times, you are obliged to listen to me bloodsucker. If you are unhappy you can find another city to live in, everybody hates you here. Besides, Rebekah suffers while you play the big guy because your ego is wounded, not a really good boyfriend. Maybe that why she was so close to that hot werewolf" 

"Fine" he muttered annoyed.

☽ ✮ ☾

" Find anything about Clara the mystery witch?" asked marcel as he made his way to the room where I was with Hayley. Elijah was also there standing beside my best friend.

" Not much," says Hayley showing them pictures on the laptop screen, I still had difficulties understanding the internet and all this stuff even If I had learned the basics quite quickly I was still not used to some changes. You could even say that sometimes I was homesick, which was weird because I hated the prison world.

" She was a nurse at the Fleur-de-Lis sanatorium, recognize her from somewhere ?" I ask Elijah but he answers no.

We both notice marcel acting oddly suspicious " Marcel--marcel ?" asks Elijah " Do I need to remind you that Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly? If you know something...talk" insisted the noble vampire.

"The Sanatorium. That's where you'll find them." says marcel not looking at any of us, I can sense his nervousness.

"Are you sure? How do you know? " asks a suspicious Hayley 

"I just know."

"How do you know?" insists coldly the noble vampire.

" I guess now is the time to spill all the secrets Marcus, do you want to come to clean or I can do it for you? because I love spilling the tea" I said smiling innocently while Hayley looked at me with wide eyes knowing what I was talking about.

Marcel begins uncomfortably not daring to look at Elijah in the yes " If I'm right, you need to know exactly what we're walking into. We did something, Rebekah and I... I think the witches are trying to use it against her. It was, uh... something that you're not gonna like. "

I groan " Of come on just rip the bandage off, no need to go around the bushes... You know what I'll do it for you. Marc and Blondie gave a call to Daddy Mikealson to get rid of the big bad wolf, so they could be together happily forever. I'm guessing the resurrected witch helped you call him and you got rid of her fearing she would spill all your secret. But guess what, witches have a tendency to create problems even in death. Little Marcellus wanted daddy's kingdom and he got it in the end"

" It wasn't like that, I wanted to be with Rebekah" marcel tries to defend himself.

"For the better part of a century, I have wondered how father found us, what foolish mistake that we had made to destroy our time in the one place that we could finally call home. Did you know, I even blamed myself for a time, Marcellus?" says Elijah, before pinning him on the wall by the neck.

Hayley rushes out to them " Elijah..! "

" Come on Hayley, that is getting interesting. Stop running the fun, I wanted to see this bloodsucker get his ass kicked since I meet him " I groan making Hayley look at me disapprovingly.

" Niklaus treated you like a son And Rebekah-" grunts angrily Elijah while holding Marcel with more force, I loved seeing angry Elijah. 

"Rebekah. I loved her. I still love her. All we ever wanted was to be together, but as long as Klaus was around, that was never gonna happen. But hey, I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, huh? "

" So you thought getting killed the one that saved you, gave you a name and a family was a good idea. And then people say I'm evil" I mutter.

Elijah frees marcel from his grip and warns him "When Klaus learns the truth, there will be no end to his rage. I will not let my sister suffer that wrath. "

"Then we need to get to them before he learns the truth," says Marcel.

"I'm sure it's already too late for that, they've been held captive for a while it doesn't take hours to tell: Marcel and your sister called the only person you were afraid of to kill you," I tell the group sarcastically. 

And Elijah turns to me " And you you knew about this and you didn't tell us. Elizabeth when Niklaus hears, he will be furious with you" 

" Relax suits, I can defend myself from Nicky. Besides, I just wanted to help Blondie it wasn't against him" I told him, but in reality, I was anxious about his reaction. I knew how he was when he felt betrayed and not telling him would definitely make him feel betrayed.

☽ ✮ ☾

After a few hours, Elijah came back with Klaus's body but without Rebekah nor marcel. Hayley wasn't here, she was buying the ingredients for her pack. Elijah put his body on my bed and I immediatly went to Klaus's body. He had a scar on his chest and when I touched it felt like black magic, the one Papa Tunde was using. I removed my hand from his chest as if it had burned me. I went to him and put his head on my legs, stroking his hair to soothe the hyrbid. 

" What the hell is going on?" I screamed at Elijah anxisouly at the turns of events.

Elijah sigh " Marcel and Rebekah are running for their lives. I had to stab niklaus with a mystical dagger to stop him from hurting Rebekah. Every second it remains in him it causes untold suffering" 

" Then remove it, I can't touch this type of magic " I yell frustrated at the noble vampire. I hated seeing him in pain like this. 

" I intend to remove it," said Elijah as he put he opened Klaus's wound. He put his hand to remove the dagger but Klaus wasn't healing, I could see the pain in his eyes " Your probably the only person he wouldn't slaughter after I remove it. I will need that. You see, Niklaus will be weak as he recovers so watch over him and feed him, but slowly and with bags with vervain. Perhaps you could use your charms to persuade him not to murder his baby sister "

Elijah cleaned the blood and went to Klaus and murmured " Niklaus, it was not my desire to bring you pain but I will not see you hurt Rebekah. Now I fear sabine may be making a final move against us and I intend to find her and to end this" 

" Elijah" murmured Klaus difficultly. Elijah went closer to his face so he could hear Klaus more properly " You will pay for this"

Elijah's face hardened but he doesn't say anything and starts to leave but I stop him " Wait!" he stops and looks at me questionably " Use the witches to get rid of Sabine, they will hate her when they learn that she used the bodies of her own"

He nods before leaving. I heard Klaus groan in pain, the wound in his chest still not healed making me wince. I stroke his heair gently and try to somthe him " shh Nick, it's going to be okay, shhh"

" You knew," he says weakly pain in his eyes.

I sigh " I guessed it and blondie and marc confirmed it. I wanted to tell you, Nicky but I promised Monica"

"Liar"

I sigh once again, frustrated with the situation " I will get you some blood, okay. I'm coming back don't worry"

I came back with some blood bags some with vervain others not, Klaus was on the bed looking at me with hatred. The vampires kept drinking vervain with blood afraid of being compelled by an original. I took a straw and make a hole in the blood bag and put the straw in his mouth. He drank rapidly the bag surprising me. 

"Doesn't the vervain burn? " I ask throwing the empty blood bag on the floor.

"As you may have yet to realize Elizabeth, the line between what brings us pain and what sustains us is far thinner than one imagines."

" Your not wrong, when I siphon too much it hurts but at the same time it makes me feel so powerful. The same for sex, I like it when it's rough. You can find pleasure in pain."

" Must everything be about sex with you" he groaned irritated.

" Well, you love it as much as I do, Nicky. I remember what you said last time we did the devils' tango, something about loving my voluminous breasts or you also mentioned that I was exquisite. I know it's hard to resist me but sometimes you sound obsessed with me. I mean-"

He cut me off " Stop distracting me, I am still enraged with you and I will hunt down Rebekah. No sweat talk is going to stop me"

I sigh and take another blood bag and did the same as before " You know I didn't hide this to hurt you. And Rebekah, you shouldn't hate her, she's your sister even if she's not doing a good job at it"

" She has done what no one else has managed to do to me for 1,000 years...Rip my heart out, and she will pay for this"

I try to reason with him " You killed all her boyfriends and she wanted to be with marc, she made a mistake. My brother used to act the same as you, he was so afraid I would leave, that he wouldn't, even let me have friends. She wanted to be free of your influence, can't blame her for trying"

" Are you comparing me to your sociopathic brother that killed your siblings?"

" Believe it or not you both really similar, daddy issues, narcissistic issues, abandonment issues, and you both so angry all the time. Kai had so much anger in him, and I didn't know how to help him sometimes" I confess.

" Would you have forgiven your brother if he brought the only person you are afraid of, your father with the only weapon that could destroy you ?"

" Kai would never do that" I said convinced.

" I thought the same about my sister" he confesses making my stomach twist, he feels so betrayed by someone he loves. If kai had betrayed me like this I don't know if I would have forgiven him, being hurt by people you love the most is the worst pain.

He tries to get up from the bed almost falling but I grab him before he could fall. 

" Nicky you're still weak, just rest a little bit you will feel better soon"

"I'm still hungry" he grunts " I need blood from the vein"

I went to get another blood bag without vervain and gave it to him. " Here, there is not vervain in this. Now be a good little boy and get back to bed, Nicky" 

" If I had a quid for every time a woman has tried that line on me..." he says while drinking.

" I know all about your charms wolf boy, that what's gotten me in this situation. " I say gesturing to my pregnant stomach." But in a way, I was the one that charmed you in that awful bar"

Klaus shows me a flashback, of him with the werewolf alpha in bed. I know he wants to hurt me or make me jealous, but I'm not really I know he had a past before the guy is freaking ancient. Besides he is not the only one to have a past.

" So you like opera? Never went "

"I always had a particular soft spot for Le Grand Guignol. I like the story. It was a " he says while getting up out of bed" tale of forbidden love, a "Romeo and Juliet" of sorts. On the day they are to marry, family and long-festering hatred intervene. Thousands are massacred. A father even kills his own child in the final act. I can almost appreciate the irony."

" Oh that cute, you like forbiden loves and massacres though the latter doesn't surprise me. Oh and the end, I prefer the son killing the father I found it more poetic"

Klaus goes to pour himself a drink, which I take from him " What did I tell you about torturing me with alcohol, Nicky" I reprimand him like a child. He takes the drink back from me and drinks it quickly while I roll my eyes " Your little discomfort is no interest of mine"

Klaus's cell phone vibrates, and he checks it " Oh, I hate to be a know-it-all. My sister and her lover have been spotted in town. our lovely chat must end here love, I'm afraid. "

He walks over to a statue on the table and knocks it over. The statue breaks on the floor, revealing the indestructible white oak stake inside " What the heck is that, I can feel the magic coming from this " I said pointing a finger to the odd magical stake.

Klaus smirks looking at the stake " A White Oak Stake, my own special version. And, unlike my father's, this one cannot be destroyed. " He vamps speeds out of the room while I sigh, knowing I had to stop him from killing Rebekah. 

☽ ✮ ☾

After I did a loctaor spell I found him on the street feeding on a man.

" Nick stop this, you can't kill your sister. Come on give me the stake" I try to change his mind but he laughed at my face. 

" You killed your sister as I recall and injured another one" 

" You know that's different. Elijah and Rebekah love you, they tried to protect you from your father when you were human. My siblings treated me like the freaking plague, they hated me. They would provoke our father's hatred against me and Kai. Our situations are completely different"

" She betrayed me, she will suffer my wrath," he says stubbornly.

"Then fine go get your vengeance, but you're going after the wrong person. Marcus is the real person who betrayed you, and he will do it again. He has no loyalty towards you. He manipulated Blondie into bringing the only person that could kill you and took your city, and he tried once again to put you in his lovely freaky garden. Rebekah didn't mean to hurt you, she was just manipulated. Can't you get that in your thick skull" I rant angrily catching my breath after my long speech.

However, I start to feel a pain in my stomach and scream in pain, holding my belly. Klaus looks concerned and asks alarmed " Love what's wrong? " he tries to touch my shoulder but I push him away from him, with a spell. 

" Don't freaking touch me, you know what go kill Rebekah. I'm not in the mood anymore for your stupid tantrums and the babies aren't either" 

He looks hurt by my statement, but I don't care at the moment the only thing I care about is that I am hurt and it's because of his drama.

☽ ✮ ☾

After I left Klaus I called Hayley and she took me to the gynecologist. Nothing was wrong, she just told me I had to relax and avoid stressful situations, which was complicated with all the drama the Mikelson's had going on.

I was making the potion to free Hayley's pack when I received a call from an unknown caller. 

I answered " Not in the mood for whatever your selling"

" We have Hayley" responds a feminine voice.

" If you hurt I will cut out your spleen, feed it to you. I'll stab you in the eyes with a needle repeatedly and then I will-"

" No harm will come to hayley, we have just one condition. The originals are held captive in the cemetery by a boundary spell. If you siphon it, we will kill Hayley. consider her our leverage against you. Oh and don't try any locator spell, we are witches we will know"

" God I hate witches" I mutter " Fine, just don't hurt her" 

And I hung up and I slept alone in my bed missing Klaus's warm body next to me.


	26. HUMAN

REBEKAH HAD CALLED ME TO SIPHON THE BOUNDARY SPELL ON THE CEMETERY, BUT I COULD'T BECAUSE OF HAYLEY. They had spent the entire day in the cemetery but had convinced Klaus to not kill Rebekah. Through he had stabbed poor Elijah with the mystical dagger. He had also staked Rebekah but missed her heart. So I guess everything was fine after all. 

Klaus had offered Rebekah his freedom, and she was going to leave the city. Hayley was fine, she came unharmed albeit pissed about being kidnapped by witches. I was in my room reading a grimoire when Rebekah came.

I smirked " Well, my charms work, after all, you are alive blondie. I have your bother wrapped around my finger" 

"I came to say goodbye, Lizzie" 

" I know, I'm going to miss you. I like you and there are not many people on that list, actually, they're only 10 people so you're like a privileged blondie."

Rebekah laughed " I'm honored, pray tell me who are the other people I'm competing with" 

" Well obviously, my brother Kai, then Nick my baby daddy, Elijah when he makes jokes or rips hearts out because it's hot, Hayley because she is my best friend, Lucy bennet with her amazing tongue because she freed me, the little devils of course, Caroline the other hot bitchy blondie, Katherine is okay, I totally stan survival mode. And the best for the end you, my real-life Pamela Anderson and the hottest original vampire"

Rebekah laughed once again, but then she told me seriously " Listen. About Nik, he is a monster. Do not ever cross him. But, he does want more from life than to just be feared. He's too broken to find it himself, but I do believe there is hope for him in the baby that you carry. And speaking of your child--our family has no shortage of enemies. She will inherit all of them. Please, be careful. "

" I'm a monster too Rebekah, I don't care that he is one. And you know, you can always come back and visit. I've been known to keep a secret or two from nick. Besides, I'm sure he will miss you so much that he won't say anything if you come back blondie"

" Well, if I can't, you make sure to tell those little girl stories of her crazy Auntie Beks. And let them know, despite my absence, I do love them very much," said Rebekah.

" Got it blondie, we'll do astral projections it's like calling but you can see the person in reality. But before you go I have a present for you" I went to grab a box I had hidden under my bed and gave it to her. 

Rebekah opens the box curiously and looks at me questionably " A spell I can't read, some odd metal thing and a vial of blood."

"The metal thingy is called an ascendant," I tell her.

" Why in the bloody hell would you give me the key to your prison world?"

I smile at her and tell her mysteriously " Because in the prison world everything is the same, and there might be something that you almost had years ago. Something that you have longed for centuries"

Her eyes widened " The cure, you think the cure is there." 

" I'm like 99% sure. Listen to my instructions. You need Bennett's blood, put it on the ascendant while doing the spell. You have to find a trustworthy witch that won't screw you over because I can't go there. Promise her grimoires, witchy stuff that she can get there. Be careful to not get stuck there. Oh and if I die, the prison world will be destroyed, we may never know what happens so as soon as you find the witch do it"

" I could be human," she tells dreamily happy tears falling on her face " Thank you, Lizzie. I think that you are the best thing that happened to this family" 

" Duh, I'm awesome. But be careful, blondie I'm serious, you don't want to get stuck there"

" I promise"

☽ ✮ ☾

I found Klaus staring at a wooden knight.

" Did you make this? " I asked him.

He puts the toy back in the box " I made it for Rebekah when I was a boy. She was afraid of the storm and I wanted to comfort her" 

" That's cute, human Nicky seem so sweet. Your hands are definitely talented, on top of what you can do under the sheets you also know how to paint and sculpt things with wood, while I don't have any talent. Well, except killing people I guess, and cooking" I pouted.

" As I recall when we first met you told me you could paint," he said looking at her with interest. I sat down next to him.

" Doesn't mean I'm good at it, it's just a stress relive"

" I can teach you if you want" offers the hybrids. 

Elizabeth smiles at his offer, they hadn't been really spending much time together lately since he was busy running his kingdom, and hanging out with marcel. Another reason why I hated bloodsucker. Besides she had heard he came to provoke Klaus, with his men in the compound while Klaus wasn't in the mood. He looked defeated and exhausted I could see it in his demeanor but marcel tried to provoke him. The guy really wanted to die, unfortunately, he wasn't getting his wish, maybe I could do something about that. 

" And I'm sure you are a good teacher, with your talented hands" I tease him.

" How are our little wolves ? " he asks not looking at me in the eyes.

"Hugh sometimes I forget that our kiddos will also be dogs," I told him making him rolls his eyes " They are fine, Nicky. But the gynecologist told me I could miscarry or go into labor too soon If I stress too much, so no more stress for the baby mama. Besides, they are still a little mad at you for yelling so much at mommy. I guess I'm their favorite parent"

The original looks at her and then at her swollen stomach, and regretfully " I'm sorry"

" It's okay, Nick it's just that I want to spend the rest of my pregnancy calmly without any more kidnapping or attacks. Usually, it wouldn't bother me, but pregnancy is really stressful, you can't imagine. I'm never getting pregnant again " I confess dramatically.

" I know what we can do, we can paint tomorrow it always relaxes me" I continue. We could spend the day together, just the two of us.

Klaus smiles " Everything for my queen" 

" Good you can even paint me naked, but I have to look like a hot goddess" I tease him.


	27. MERGE

IT'S BEEN FEW WEEKS SINCE REBEKAH LEFT. Klaus has lost any interest in his kingdom and distracts himself by painting or spending the day with me which I don't mind. I think he still processing the fact that in a way Rebekah wanted him dead because she wished to be free of him. I know it hurt him, after all, she was his sister who despite all he says and does, loves deeply.

I was going to Klaus's art room to have one of our painting sessions, however, he was not alone. Genevive, the woman that had tortured Rebekah was there. She had a crush on my hybrid and she was constantly following him. Coming to our house to seduce him. In other circumstances, I would have found that redheaded witch for my taste and we would have ended up in my bed, however, she was after my man. 

I knew Klaus had only eyes for me, I didn't doubt that. But I was pregnant and bloated while she was more skinny than I ever was. In a way, it made me insecure, and I was never usually insecure when it came to men. I hated that feeling. 

Klaus was painting while she kept looking at him seductively, touching his arm and I couldn't deal with this vermin anymore. If I had I would kill her, besides it had been a while since I killed a witch, since little Sophie actually. I think my pregnancy was making me soft.

" Go away, Poil de Carotte no one likes you. And if you don't understand French, it's an insult" I say breaking their exchange. But she doesn't leave and stays by Klaus's side, an irritated expression on her face. 

Klaus turns from his painting and looks at me with a smirk " Come on love, don't tell me your jealous of Genevieve " 

I hide a grin when I see the redhead witch's a disappointed face and yell angrily at the vampire " Yes I am, she looks freaking hot. I mean I would have slept with her if I wasn't in ..." But I stop myself before saying the words, not wanting to confess my love in front of the witch, but also afraid of rejection. " huh, if I wasn't pregnant with your daughters. Besides, I look fat and look at her she's super thin, like a freaking sexy model. Isn't her body supposed to be decomposed or something?" 

Instead of reassuring me, he laughs at my face and I take angrily a pot of blue paint and throw it at his face. He manages to catch it, but there is still some paint on his face, making me smile. 

" Bloody hell will you stop throwing things without any reason to do so," he says irritated.

" No " I respond like a child.

He sighs and takes a tissue to remove the blue paint, then he looks at Genevieve " We will continue our discussion another time, love. I have more pressing matters" 

I show her the exit but she doesn't leave and look at Klaus instead " Leave before I get mad and stab you " I order, but she still doesn't leave. 

The witch goes closer to Klaus and touches his cheek " My poor nick, betrayed by your own sister and lied to by the woman carrying your children. So much betrayal" 

She couldn't know right? The Gemini coven was very powerful but in the shadows, they were very secretive even with other witches. The merge was a well-kept secret, that no outsiders knew about.

Klaus sigh " Elizabeth told me everything about her past, I don't enjoy having my time wasted. You can leave" 

I smirk, glad that Klaus defended me over this witch however she still doesn't intend to leave. the witch smirks " Oh so she told you about her coven, the Gemini coven as in .."

"twins" Klaus finishes looking at me questionably. 

" If you don't go, I'll kill you myself and make it hurt in ways you can't imagine. You don't know anything about my backshit coven" 

" Actually I do, I was a friend with a member of your coven. A twin and he told me all about the Merge, even more, barbaric than the Harvest" the witch taunted me. 

" What is she talking about?" asks Klaus, getting irritated.

" That what I would like to know," says Elijah entering the room, he looked at Genevieve " You can leave now " Genevieve finally listens and takes off, leaving me with the two originals. 

" Brother you do recall that woman tortured our sister " Elijah reprimands his younger brother.

"She also revealed the truth about our sister's treachery. And apparently she was going to reveal another treachery from Elizabeth. So now, what is the merge and I won't ask again" Klaus asks coldly.

Seing no other choice, I decide to tell them the truth and explain. It was better if the truth came out of my mouth than the redhead witch or anyone else for that matter. " The real reason we killed our siblings was that Kai was supposed to be the leader because twins are the leader in my coven. But my parents kept having children until they had the twins Luke and Olivia, the most annoying kids on the planet. When I realized that they never wanted Kai to be the leader, but the other set of twins, I told him and he was enraged. Well you know the rest of the story, we killed our siblings, unfortunately, our real target, the twinsis survived and then we were sent to the prison world" 

" What about the merge Genevieve mentioned, Elizabeth ?" asks Elizabeth

I sigh falsely I hoped they had forgotten about that " There can't be two leaders. At the age of 22, they have to merge, the stronger one wins and absorbs the power of the weaker one, who .... dies" 

"Then they won't bloody merge," says the hybrid irritated, no enraged at the thought of one of his daughters dying no less by the hand of her own twin.

Elizabeth sigh defeated "I wish it was that easy, but it's a curse, Nick, if they don't merge they both die. My father was planning all along to get rid of kai so he wouldn't merge with Josette" 

" And when were you going to tell me about that ?" the hybrids asks his grip tightening on his drink, rage in his eyes. He had asked if she had told him the truth, the night of the harvest and she had promised there were no more hidden truth between them. 

" Never" I confess ashamed. Klaus approaches me dangerously, anger present in him but Elijah stops him " Brother calm down, nothing harm will come to your daughters. There must be some kind of loophole"

" Is there?" asks the hybrid, hope in his eyes.

" Not that I know of" At my answer Klaus threw his drink on the wall in anger and left the room without saying a word. I was left alone with a disappointed Elijah.

" Are you sure there isn't some loophole ?" 

I sigh " Maybe If one of the twins is a vampire then she wouldn't be able to do the merge without magic, but since they will be born part vampires maybe they would keep their magic... I'll find a solution but for now, I have nothing concrete"

" Be patient with him " pleads the noble vampire. " I know my brother, he feels betrayed but he will forgive you with time. He has a hard time dealing with things he cannot control" 

☽ ✮ ☾

Since the revelation on the merge, Klaus had been ignoring me. I was sleeping alone in my bed crying while he was with that witch. I knew they slept together, I wasn't an idiot and it was like he was trying to make it obvious, to hurt me. I hated that he was mad at me, and I even had to go with Elijah to one of my appointments since Klaus was too busy with his redheaded. 

Elijah was spending a lot of time with me, trying to cheer me up. And I cheered him up in return since Hayley was spending a lot of time in the bayou, she had distanced herself from Elijah. I think it had a lot to do with the fact that she was supposed to marry Jackson.

When the next full moon happened, Hayley gave her pack the elixir I had made and they stayed human, free of their curse. She knew about the situation with Klaus and invited me to live in the Bayou for a while. Usually, I would immediately refuse, but the tension with Klaus was getting tiring, and maybe I needed some time off with my best friend.

Besides I also wanted Klaus to come after, to realize I could leave him. I know I was in the wrong in this argument, but he didn't need to sleep with Genevieve to hurt me. I was jealous and I wanted to show him that I didn't need him. 

Besides Hayley told me I would sleep in her bedroom which was the nicest and apparently the wolves liked me since I freed them from eternal suffering. I wanted to threaten a nightwalker to pack my bags and bring them out to the bayou, but they were nowhere in sight. So I convinced Elijah to do the hard work, he was reluctant about letting me live in the bayou but Hayley assured him she would protect me. I just had to call, the noble vampire every day to assure him that I was fine.

☽ ✮ ☾

Elizabeth had left for the bayou and Elijah was left with the burden of telling Klaus the news of her departure. He found him painting, Genevieve almost naked on the couch. 

" My demons are dead or chased off" he heard his brother say while buttoning his shirt.

Elijah intruded the scene holding the witch shoes in his hand " Yes, apart from the one lingering monster with whom you share a bed" he smiled at her fakely " I trust you can find your clothing and the door" 

The witch got up from the couch, took her shoes, and left smiling seductively at Klaus before leaving. " Elizabeth left, Niklaus" he announced to the hybrid, fearing his reaction. He knew how impulsive and unpredictable his brother could be. 

" First she lies about my children's fate, then she flees to take them away from me. I will hunt her down and make her suffer in ways she cannot fathom" He yells angrily spacing in the room.

Elijah sigh " Calm down brother, she did not flee. She decided to live with Hayley... in the bayou" 

Klaus laugh at Elijah's answer " She resents swamp and mud, she would never go live there no less"

" Well apparently your behavior and leisure activities seem to have driven her away " he reprimands his brother. He had heard Elizabeth sob in her room and he knew, his brother did too. But he continued to ignore and hurt her because it was what his brother did best, harm the people he loved. 

" Nothing she doesn't deserve for her vicious lies," says the hybrid while pouring himself a drink.

" So you admit you are trying to hurt her. Niklaus she may have concealed the truth, but the mother of your children deserves better" 

Klaus starts to get up to leave the room, no answering his brother but Elijah stops him " Where are you going?"

The hybrid looked at his brother irritated " Well to get her back obviously, no child of mine will live in a swamp" 

Elijah once again stopped him from leaving. His brother was in a foul mood, and he will not let Elizabeth suffer any longer. Being in the bayou may do them both some good " Niklaus, you won't go there. I believe for the time being it is best if she remains there"

" If something happens to her I will hold you responsible" threatened Klaus before going back to his painting.


	28. I HAVE AN IDEA

IT'S BEEN A WEEK SINCE I HAVE BEEN LIVING WITH THE WEREWOLVES IN THE BAYOU. The room was okay, I guess but I still preferred the one in the compound. I spend most of my time with Hayley, trying to separate her from Jackson which was really hard, the guy was constantly sticking to her like freaking glue. 

The werewolves were nice I guess, they thanked me many times for freeing them and even threw a party in my honor. It felt great honestly, I was never that much liked in high school or in my own house, so it was a little odd. But I like odd things. Eve was really nice and knew a lot of stuff about babies, and labor honesty she kinda freaked me out. There were some things I didn't want to know. 

I was currently kissing a werewolf boy on my bed, named Jared. He was 18 and extremely cute for a werewolf and the perfect distraction from Klaus. Besides he didn't mind that I was pregnant and he let me siphon from him a few times. It was perfect but it felt wrong, as we continued to kiss more and get more heated I pushed him off me. I was never the one to refuse sex or stop a make-out session so what was happening to me?

" Did I do something wrong ?" asked Jared confused by my sudden change of behavior.

" I don't know this feels weird," I tell him " usually I love sex and kissing" 

"Thanks," he said awkwardly putting his tee shirt back on.

" Oh, it's not you, you're actually a good kisser, especially for someone who was stuck in wolf form. And trust me I have kissed a lot of people, but I don't know it made me feel bad when we kissed"

" Maybe it's because you have feelings for someone else, what about the baby daddy. Why aren't you together ?" asked the werewolf.

" I don't do dating or feelings. I just sleep with people" I stated simply.

" But you have feelings for him, right?"

I looked at him confused, wondering if indeed I had feelings for the hybrid" I don't know, I guess I was jealous when I found out he was sleeping with someone else. I wanted to stab that witch bitch. I like spending time with him just the two of us, and I love his British accent. I enjoy a lot getting dirty under the sheets with him, and It's weird because usually when I sleep with someone I don't want to it again with them...And with him, it's the opposite... But I don't have feelings, no I don't." I said shaking my head " I'm not havings feelings for anyone and never have. I can't right?"

" It sounds to me that you love him, that's why you can't sleep with me you feel like you are betraying him."

" Oh god you are right" I realized my eyes widening " I almost told him I loved him once. Oh no, I don't like this. I don't want to have feelings for him, this is bad." 

"It looks like it's too late" he teased the girl who was freaking out.

" shut up jar"

" I can help you if you want, we can make your loverboy jealous. Just promise me you won't let him kill me"

Elizabeth smirked, maybe she could give him a taste of his own medicine, and Jared just had given her the perfect opportunity. She didn't know if she wanted him back after he hurt her, but she was definitely getting some revenge. Her feelings she didn't realize she had, were wounded, and unfortunately for the Hybrid, she was good at playing games.

" Sure jar, I'll save you from the doggie if he tries to kill you. " I teased the wolf " Hugh, I hate feelings and caring it freaking hurts" I finish complaining.

☽ ✮ ☾

Almost every day the werewolves were doing little fights and it was my favorite part of the day I think. I mean who wouldn't love shirtless and very muscular men fighting in front of you. I was with Hayley and Jackson looking at the show.

" Shouldn't you be out there playing fight club with the rest of the frat boys?" asked Hayley to Jackson, looking at the boys wrestling with a smile. 

" That's just for pecking order. They already know who is the alpha "responds Jackson making me laugh mockingly. Hayley kicks my arms, sending me a look but I ignore it. She knew I didn't really like Jackson because I was team, Elijah. But she tried many times, to get us to get along which obviously didn't work. I mean he wasn't that bad, he was just too nice I guess.

" Whatever I love this, especially the part where they are shirtless, you dogs have fine bodies that for sure. " I said making Hayley laugh. " Yeah go blondie !" I cheered on the man who looked like he was wining, however, he was surprised by my voice which distracted him. He lost the fight disappointing me.

I noticed Oliver the werewolf boy who had betrayed Rebekah sending me a look of hatred. He was almost the only one who hasn't accept me, which I didn't mind I was used to people hating me. Besides, it was reciprocal. I hated him as much as he did me, and he should now not to piss him off after all he was cursed because of a witch. I can reverse the spell at any moment, and I'm sure Hayley wouldn't mind.

☽ ✮ ☾

I was sitting on a chair while the others were making the table. I know I should help them, but I was almost seven months pregnant with twins, and I hated helping people. Besides, I saved them, while I wasn't obliged to, they kinda owe me. Hayley was lightening the candles while Jackson was putting plates on the tables " You both gotta try tucker's ribs" says Jackson smiling. 

"Ew" I say disgusted.

Hayley laughs and teases" Then what? then we're gonna go play horseshoes?" 

" Hehe, you don't mock countryside Darling," he says mockingly to Hayley and then turns to me and asks " Your eating those awful pork rinds all the time, and think it's better than tuckers ribs?"

I smirk " Pork rinds are the best invention on the planet, well after Zima little Jackie"

" Sorry," says Hayley " this is just a lot more family fun than I'm used to. And I'm sure it's the same for Lizzie."

" Yeah totally wasn't allowed to play with my siblings you know since I'm a freak witch, and then they send me to a prison world for 16 years, still kinda rusty on human interaction. Actually I was never good at it... Anyways, being around so many people is weird, well technically you're dogs" 

" Lizzie" Hayley scolded me for insulting her kind. She was used to it and knew I was joking, but she didn't want Jackson to be offended by her. 

" It's okay, Hayley. I don't mind. I'm sorry for what your family did" he says sympathy in his eyes but I brush it off and say smirking " Whatever I killed them, well most of them". He looked at me weirdly trying to find out if I was telling the truth or if it was just another one of my jokes. 

" Thank you Jackson for welcoming me into the pack, and accepting Lizzie," says Hayley gratefully, trying to change the topic of the conversation. Hayley had no problem, with my murderous references well expect when they were pack member around. She was afraid they wouldn't want me here, and she wanted her best friends to stay with her newfound family.

Oliver comes to us arrogantly and I just want to smack him in the nuts and wipe off his annoying smirk. " Then, all we got to do is just forget that she spent half her life with humans and the other half with vampires, that she is a filthy hybrid and that her friend is a witch?" 

" Ollie, back off. " Jackson warns him. 

Hayley smiles fakely and says " It's okay. If the runt of the litter has got something to say, he should say it."

Oliver opens his mouth but I get up from my seat angrily and face him " Actually, he can't. I did not forget that you seduced and betrayed my friend Rebekah, to make an alliance with witches that didn't help you in the end." I smirked proudly " I was the one that freed you of your curse, and I did not do it from the goodness of my heart." 

I laughed and looked at everybody in the room " You and your pack of dogs could die, and I would laugh because I don't care about you, well except for jar...Hayley does care, and she is the only reason you are a human right now, you mutts. I can curse you all over again if any of you disrespect her or me again, or I could just kill you depending on my mood. Am I clear dodgy ?" 

" Yes," he said clenching his jaw.

I taped on his shoulder playfully " Good doggie" 

Then I left to see Jared, who had been a good friend to me lately. Actually he was my first male friend I ever had, and I was glad I had met him.

☽ ✮ ☾

Elijah was organizing a party to unify the faction and the wolves were going, after Hayley's demands. I asked Jared to be my date and he agreed, it was the perfect opportunity to make Klaus jealous. I went shopping with Hayley and got the best dress I could find considering I was pregnant. 

The party was really beautiful, Elijah had done good work. I noticed Klaus on the balcony looking at me with interest a smile on his face. But then Genevieve the witch came to him. He smiled at her and put his hands on her shoulder. The hybrid kissed her on the cheek making my jealousy rise.

I went for a drink, well a nonalcoholic one. I was sipping on my sparkling water which was disgusting. I hated sparkling water, but apparently they didn't have normal water, and it was the only nonalcoholic drink they had. I take back what I said, Elijah's parties sucked, I just hope there will be some fight to make it more interesting.

"You look ravishing tonight" I heard the original hybrid says, looking at me with interest.

"I know, I always look good" 

" How is living in the swamp? "

" Surprisingly good. The mutts are more welcoming than bloodsuckers, that's for sure... Oh, and they love fighting shirtless, my favorite part of the day. The food is okay. They are a great company, I've never felt more at my place than with them, I think I have found my spiritual family. They treat me like their Queen" I lie smiling fakely. 

" I noticed you came accompanied," the hybrid said clenching his jaw looking at Jared who was talking with another werewolf smiling. 

" Oh, you're talking about my little jar, my wolfie boyfriend" 

" I recall you telling me several times, that you, I quote "don't do boyfriend". This is a little scheme to get me jealous, and it won't work love, I assure you" he responded his arms crossed on his back, smiling smartly.

I rolled my eyes, and then told him smiling dreamily ." I didn't do boyfriends until I meet Jared, I guess it was love at first sight. He is so sweet and obviously great in bed. I think loving him makes it better. I assure you this isn't some game, I really love him. " I continued fakely confused "Besides why would I try to make you jealous? It was just sex between us, what is more for you? " I asked pretending to be confused.

I did love Jared in a way, but as a friend, not a lover. However, Klaus didn't need to know that. His smile instantly fell from his face, he took a drink on the table next to me. He drunk his glass all at once and then told me bitterly " You are right, you were nothing but a distraction" 

I began to walk away but he stops me, grabbing my arm " wait, love" 

I narrow my eyes suspiciously " What do you really want Klaus ?"

He sighed " My mother's grimoire, I require it" 

" Hum, let me think....No. You can tell the demon snake witch with whom you exchange fluids, that she will never see it unless she kills me"

He sighed once again " Your mistaken if you think you have a choice, I want-"

He is interrupted by Elijah scolding him coldly " Niklaus leave us "

" Fine" he mutters irritated before leaving. 

I look at the original vampire smiling truthfully " Hello handsome, I missed your impeccable suits" 

The noble vampire smiled remorsefully " Hello, Elizabeth I apologize for my brother's behavior he has been restless since you and Rebekah left" 

" Whatever, not your fault your little bro is acting like a dick. He is not your responsibility Elijah"

Elijah sigh " Unfortunately he is. How is living in the bayou?"

" Okay, a little muddy I guess. I made a new friend, Jared there " I said pointing to the werewolf. 

The original smiled at the pregant siphon " I am glad to hear that"

"You know you can ask about Hayley, suits"

He looked conflicted at the beginning but then he asked " Is she happy?"

" She looks like it, but I know she misses you. Don't worry I'm helping you get the girl Eli. I keep talking about you and complimenting you. And I do everything to separate her from Jackie. Doesn't mean they were engaged as kids or whatever it was that they have to be together. I mean it is modern times, not freaking prehistory" 

" Her betrothed does she has feelings for him ?" the original asked. Elijah didn't show many emotions, but Elizabeth knew he was saddened by the situation.

" I think she sees him as a friend, but he is totally not her type. Trust me, I'm her best friend. Plus Halijah is totally endgame, believe me. I will do everything so you guys can be together, don't worry Eli. I wouldn't be a good cupid otherwise" I try to assure him.

" Thank you for attempting to help Elizabeth, but I just want her happy even if it is with another"

" Oh come on, stop with that crap, you guys are endgame. Besides she is a hybrid, you just have to wait for him to die because I won't ever make him a hybrid, no way.. Anyways I have to pee I drank too much water" I kissed Elijah on the cheek " see you later, suits"

☽ ✮ ☾

I go around eating all the appetizers I could find. leaving in the bayou wasn't so bad, but I definitely missed some good fancy food. At least Hayley had compelled a delivery guy to bring me beignets every morning. I was happily eating when I noticed a certain wolf who I particularly loathed talking to a witch I hadn't seen since she was sacrificed in the harvest.

" Go bother someone else doggie" I order the werewolf who was flirting with Davina.

Oliver turns his head to me angrily " It's not because you live with the wolves that you can tell me what to do " 

I smile " Actually, it's because I could turn you into a werewolf permanently, and I wouldn't let you be human on the night of the full moon. I'm not nice like Celeste, I'm way more twisted than her "

" Your lucky to be pregnant" he mutters to my face.

"Ououh.... I'm so scared of some little dog," I said smiling. He looked at me and then left walking away angrily.

Davina crosses her hands on her chest and demands " Why would you do that ?"

I groan " Oh come on don't tell me he charmed you... Your like, way out of his league and he looks too old for you. Besides he is a wolf and hates witches, even insulted me many times. He is a backstabbing dog, seduced Rebekah, and betrayed her, you are hot Davina don't doubt that, but he had an ulterior motive. I'm sure of that, and I am always right"

She looked at me suspiciously " You want something from me? Because I can't do magic anymore"

" Why would I need you? " I laughed " I am a powerful siphon I don't need anything from you or any another witch, vampire, or werewolf. I already told you that, but I guess you're a little slow. Anyways I'm used to being smarter than other people"

" So you wanted to help me?" asks the young harvest girl surprised, not mentioning my insult. 

" Well duh, do I need to make it more obvious? I know some people have a hard time understanding my intelligence or my sarcasm, but it's not my fault. I mean-

But she cuts off my ranting " But I thought you hated me"

I look at her curiously and ask her " When did I say that ?"

" You literally told me you hate all witches" 

" Yeah because they are a bunch of vindictive little bitches, they treat me like a freaking abomination because I was born different, such hypocrites." I said angrily " Do you think I'm an abomination because I'm a siphon? I asked her curious about her answer, I wouldn't be offended I she did think I was an abomination, I was used to it. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

She looked unsure to what answer at first but then she looked me in the eye and said confidently " I mean they taught us that siphons were abominations that they were violent and murderous, but I don't think you are one because of that, but because you killed your family. Camille told me what you did" 

" Ouch, but I guess your right. That was a little nasty...But again you did kinda the same, you just didn't have the guts to do it yourself so Marcel did kill witches for you. And your coven is like a family. So we're pretty similar" 

" They lied to me and wanted me dead" the harvest witch defended herself angrily.

" Hey calm down, not judging just stating the facts. Besides, I found it cool, that you stood against them. But it must have been hard on the other side, witches can be so cruel sometimes especially the dead ones"

Davina looks at me, tears threatening to fall "It was empty and dark. The ancestors. They're so angry with me. I used my power against my own, and they said they'd do horrible things to me if I misuse my magic again. I can still hear them in my sleep, I'm so afraid of them"

I patted her shoulder awkwardly trying to comfort her and told her a part of my past hoping it would make the young girl better. " My family abused me and I could hear their voices insulting me, feel my father hands on me every day, even when I was out of that horrible house. I have many scars from my beatings by my father, making it impossible to forget" I confessed darkly "I still can hear their voices..... even after killing them. But, I felt better after I killing my siblings." I smile comfortingly " You can't kill the ancestors, since they are already dead. But you can show them that you are not afraid. Davina, you are strong not just because of the power of the harvest. Show them that you won't stick to their stupid rules. They can't really stop you from doing magic, just try to not die again. I know a spell to stop the aging if you want it will buy you time" I offered.

Davina looked startled by my confession, and tells me guiltily " I'm sorry for calling you an abomination"

I chuckle and tell her smirking " You weren't wrong, I'm a bad person little Glinda, but I don't care because I like who I am"

She looks like she wants to say something however, our lovely discussion is interrupted by a fight caused by Oliver the werewolf and Diego, the vampire who was ruling the nightwalkers since marcel wasn't here anymore. Diego pushed Oliver with vampire strength, on a table which broke. Elijah intervened and pinned Oliver's head on a table and ordered "This ends now. I won't ask again."

" Oh, we'll end it all right." Jackson intervenes, making Elijah look at him. Elijah looks over to find Jackson pinning Diego to the wall, a stake aimed right at his heart.

Hayley who is on the staircase says, making everybody look at her " What's stopping you? Kill him. Go ahead, Elijah. Do it. I mean, it's not like he doesn't deserve to die. ...Kill him " she finishes making the tension rise in the compound. 

I go towards her and put my hand up, she rolls her eyes but still claps my hand a smile on her face " Finally Hayls, I knew there was a reason for us to be besties. This party will get a lot more interesting with some killing " 

Hayley continues, shaking her head at my excitement " I mean, it was Oliver who handed Rebekah over to the witches so they could torture her. But, then again, wasn't it Diego who led a werewolf massacre last month? And the witches cursed the wolves, while the humans stood back and let it all happen. So, when you think about it, everyone here deserves to die."

Elijah is still holding down Oliver and asks angrily " Are approaching a point? "

"My point, Elijah, is this... if we can't all learn to get along if our families can't create some sort of community, then what's the point? Kill each other and get it all over with. "

After considering Hayley's words, Elijah lets go of Oliver, and Jackson reluctantly lets go of Diego, as well. I intervene cheerfully getting everybody's attention to me " I have found the perfect solution for your little disagreement, it's easy... I will choose a member of each faction to die so everything will be fair. The best way to revolve an argument is with death obviously" I finish clapping my hands.

Hayley sighed disappointed at my proposition but that doesn't stop me " So for the werewolves, I choose Oliv. This guy not trustworthy-"

" Lizzie stop" 

" Let me finish my monologue, that's not nice to interrupt someone. So where was I " I wondered" Ah yes ! he insulted me many after I freed him of a life of being a literal beast. Not grateful at all." I said looking at the werewolf smirking. 

Then I turned my head to the witch I hated right now " For the witches, I chose the redhead little gen, for obvious reasons. She should be dead right now and she is taking the place of a poor 16 years old. Real cruel jenny " I reprimanded her.

" Well for the vampires I would have chosen, Marcel because obviously I hate that vermin. But well we will have to settle for his sidekick little Diego. Besides he was rude to me so another reason to kill him" 

" As for the humans, well I don't know any of you but the one looking like a freaking mobster with a bitchty face. " the woman looked surprised that I mentioned her, I think her name was Francesca " Yeah you," I said looking at her " The one with the black hair and the amazing dress, she looks totally shady and I think she will be perfect besides we need a woman in the mix otherwise it would be unfair, and that's the opposite of what we want" 

" That's not what I meant Lizzie, I didn't want anyone to kill each other" mutters Hayley at my side.

" Oh" I realize " you were doing some kind of reverse psychology, smart" I compliment her.

" You heard her, we either do settle this without killing anyone or we can do Lizzie's wonderful idea" 

The compound is filled with complete awkward silence, for a few minutes. Everybody looks at each other, but then people start talking again and the party continues without much problem.

" Boring" I mutter under my breath. 

Klaus hears me with his vampire hearing and raises his glass to me smirking. I ignore him and go find Jared at the party. His eyes flash with disappointment, but I don't care, well at least I try to. Emotions are really complicated to deal with. My life was much easier when I only cared about Kai, it felt safe. 

I found Jared, by the appetizers and smile thinking I was doing the same an hour ago. I kiss him on the cheek knowing, that Klaus is watching us. Jared smiles at me sweetly like he usually does, he was never horrified by any jokes I did or by what I told him about my past. He said that he couldn't judge since the reason he was cursed was that he killed someone.

"This party is boring, no one was killed" I pouted.

he laughed "You're obsessed with killing sometimes, Lizzie" then he gave me an appetizer "Maybe it's boring but the food is good, besides there was a fight you love fights" 

I took the appetizer and pouted " Come on it was a boring fight. No breaking nose or blood, or hearts ripped. Boring... I want to go back to the bayou can you take me? "

" Sure, something wrong ?" he asks concerned.

" The music is starting to piss me off, and my feet hurt... Besides we have some dirty things to do tonight, my wolfie," I said knowing that Klaus might be listening to our conversation. 

Jared put his hands on my shoulders and plays the part" Everything for my princess" 

We leave the place and I can see Klaus looking at Jared's harm on my shoulder with animosity, I wave Goodbye to the hybrid smiling the most innocently way I could which was hard for someone like me.


	29. GOSH IM GOING TO KILL MARCUS

THERE WAS A LINE OF MULTIPLE WEREWOLVES IN THE BAYOU. Hayley was drinking tea beside me, Eva was also there with us on the porch. All the new werewolves who have shown up in the bayou and flooded the encampments. I was quite surprised and confused as to why so many werewolves had come into the bayou, honestly, it wasn't some kingdom and If I was a werewolf I would try to settle in a city where I am not literally hated. 

" You've gotta be kidding me. Seriously, what is going on? Who are all these people? Why are they standing out here all weird and lurky? said Hayley sipping on her tea.

"It's definitely creepy, are they compelled or something? Because I would not line up to live in a swamp, It's weird" I add genuinely confused.

Eve shakes her head at my remarks smiling " No Elizabeth, werewolves can't be compelled just like witches. These werewolves come from all over. All the packs. "

" Why? To see Lizzie's babies that aren't even born yet? " asked Hayley making me confused.

" Why would a bunch of mutts want to meet my little devils? " I add perplexed.

The door next to us opens to reveal Oliver one of the people I loathed right now. He was definitely on thin ice right now with me. It would be better for him to not enrage me further. Oliver comes out from inside the house and says " Forget your witch friend's babies. These freaks, they come here to see you even if you are a hybrid. You know, given the place your parents held in pack hierarchy, maybe they think you're gonna be the long-lost werewolf messiah or something. "

" Great. No pressure or anything," mutters Hayley.

I push her shoulder playfully " I think it's cool hayls, you have literally worshippers they can be your little slaves. You can be a real Queen-like ancient time, It's going to be fun. And I will be the best friend of the Queen, I already see it. " I say dreamily "Hayley the werewolf queen and her sidekick the powerful amazing siphon, with their mutts worshippers. Oh and we can add the two little devils in the mix" 

Hayley laughed at my answer but when she saw Oliver's judgmental look, she said " No one is enslaving anyone Lizzie, and I'm not some Queen" 

" Such a buzzkill sometimes Hayls" I pouted.

" I like the last part," said Hayley quietly so Oliver nor Eve would hear.

" I knew there was a reason for us to be friends" I state smiling.

" well duh," responds the werewolf, truly happy about her friendship with Elizabeth. She never had a friendship so strong as she had with the siphoner. 

☽ ✮ ☾

I was walking with Jared when I noticed the original vampire who always wears a suit standing out in the bayou. I turned to Jared and told him happily " I have to say hello to the handsome original, I'm coming back" 

Jared smiled and told the siphoner " Sure thing princess. But I want to hear the rest of the story on how you learned to use a boat and managed to go to France" 

I smile sweetly at him "Oww, I knew you were obsessed by my adventures in the prison world " 

I ran to the original vampire, hugging surprising everyone and him. He hugged me back smiling at me. I really missed the original vampire, actually, I missed the whole original family even Klaus and I hated myself for it. Because caring gets you hurt, but I couldn't help myself.

" What are you doing here suits? I thought the swamp was not your thing, with you know the mud on your expensive shoes" 

" I am attempting to make peace with the factions in New Orleans. The witches will be celebrating the Fête de Benediction and I wish to invite the wolves" the original said to me, then he turned to to Hayley, Jackson, and Oliver " Your people are uniquely poised to set an example for the rest of the French Quarter. Which is why it's important for the wolves to attend." 

Hayley looks at Elijah oddly " Thanks, but no thanks?" 

" Actually, I am going Hayls " I inform the werewolf.

" What? But you hate witches"

" Yeah and I still do, but Davina invited me. We both are both hated by witches, so we're kinda friends right now I guess. Plus she's cool and I always wanted to train someone, you know be a mentor and all...I can teach her all the ropes on how to be a psychopathic witch like me. Besides the poor girl is afraid to go there alone" 

Hayley shakes her head " No, no way you're not going. The witches hate you. And the werewolves are not going neither"

Oliver sighs " Let's hear the man out. " surprising Hayley, Elizabeth, and Elijah. Something weird was going on with Oliver. He loathed witches even more than me and knowing his past there was something shady. Some secret plan or something.

Hayley crossed her arms on her chest said sternly" The witches are the ones that cursed your pack. And they've been nothing but crap to me since I first came to town... No. We're not going." 

" It's a new day in the Quarter, Hayley. I agree with Oliver. If we're gonna coexist, we have to play ball. We'll send a representative with a gift." Jackson intervenes making me look at him suspiciously. First Oliver now Jackson? Even if Jackson was less judgemental he still hated witches. Something was definitely going on and it was not only Oliver but Jackson too. 

Elijah frowns as Hayley, who is annoyed, walks away. He catches up with her and talks with her privately. I follow after Elijah, to join the pair.

"That was too easy. Don't trust him. Don't trust any of them. Hayley take care of Elizabeth, I don't want her in the crossfire" whispers Elijah. Hayley nods before Elijah speeds away, leaving the two girls alone. 

" Yeah they are definitely hiding something, they are acting shady hayls" I say to the werewolf after Elijah left.

Hayley nods " They are and I am going to find out what" 

Seing Elijah again made me realize that I really missed his presence and the others. I was used to having them around, and I was still not completely adjusted to the bayou. It's been almost a month since I have lived in the bayou, and it wasn't so bad but I missed when we were all in the plantation house. Even if I was happy for Hayley I had to share her with others and hated it, which I knew was selfish.

I missed Rebekah a lot, but we continued texting and she had found a witch to perform the spell on the prison world. She made me promise to not tell any of her siblings nor Hayley about the cure fearing they would stop her as they tried the last time. She had also cursed a lot at Klaus about Genevieve, which made me feel slightly better.

☽ ✮ ☾

The three harvest girls were sitting waiting for their offerings. Davina was really pretty in her red dress, honestly, she looked like a fire goddess. People came to give their offerings but the woman was in charge next to the harvest girls was telling, to give the gifts to the two other witches forgetting Davina. I rolled my eyes, and went towards them with my own gift for my little Glinda. 

The woman told me I had to give my offering to Monique which made me laugh incontrobally " No way, I killed her aunt. " I said making people in the room gasp " Besides if I want to give my little Glinda a gift I will" 

I went to Davina before the woman could stop me and gave the spell I had found to Davina who shoots me a grateful smile. " This is for the hottest harvest witch, you look damn fine little Glinda. If you don't get laid tonight than there is a problem with the people at this lame party"

" Thank you. What is it ?" asked curiously the young witch. She didn't expect the siphon to get her a gift, sure they had bonded but Elizabeth was still not the nicest person around. But Davina was beginning to see, that there were more layers to Elizabeth Parker.

" I did promise you a spell to stop down the aging. Now you can look young and hot longer, even maybe fall in love with a vampire" She teased the young witch.

" I'm not stupid to fall for a vampire"

" We'll see about that," said the siphoned before leaving the young witch. 

Unfortunately, the others didn't follow my examples and I was the only one to give an offering to Davina, a bunch of idiots. 

"Josh!" she heard Davina say with concern. 

Elizabeth turned to look at the scene, there was Klaus on the stairs and Josh and Davina were also there. Klaus put his hands up and exclaimed getting everyone's attention "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please. We are gathered here today to pay homage to our beloved witches, but one very special witch has been utterly ignored. That seems a little unfair to me. "

He hands Davina a small box as his offering smiling but the young witch shakes her head and says " No. I don't want your gift." making Klaus's smile fall. I smile at the young girl's stubbornness, it was good that she was standing up to herself. Besides Klaus needed a little rejecting, it could only do him some good.

Klaus continues to hand the gift to Davina " I understand why you would reject me, given our past." then he puts the gift in his pocket and looks at everyone in the room " In truth, many of us here today have been wronged in the conflict which my brother's treaty ended. " Klaus pointed a his hand to Josh and said " Your friend Josh was involved in a plot to kill me. It would be well within my right to execute him here and now." he says making Davina and josh look at each other worriedly " But, in the spirit of solidarity, and for your favor, Davina, I hereby pardon him." continued the hybrid a hand on Josh's shoulder " Josh.... from this day forward, you have nothing to fear from me. Please. " he finished by handing the gift to Davina who takes it and leaves the two of them, making Josh beams in relief.

I roll my eyes at this knowing well Klaus. This wasn't him being nice, he had some schemings planned maybe one that had to do with the werewolves. But honestly, I didn't want to figure it out, not wanting to get myself involved in Klaus's business. I knew that if I was getting closer to him again I wouldn't be able to resist him. 

" Where is your Werewolf loverboy? " asked an alluring British voice. 

I rolled my eyes at Klaus " He doesn't need to follow me everywhere like some dog"

" Well I wouldn't let my girl, looking so enchanting alone in a party with many possible suitors," said a smirking Klaus, looking at her with lust in his eyes.

" He trusts my love for him, " I said and then decided to change the subject sensing the tension between us " What you did for Davina was nice, but you don't do nicely" I continued looking at him suspiciously.

Klaus put his hand faking hurt " You wound me, love. I wanted to make amends I did after all killed Davina's, first love. I also heard you two were getting fast friends"

The way he looked at me, the way he smiled and his puppy eyes, it made my heart melt. But I couldn't, I had to resist to the temptation. He had hurt me It shouldn't be easy for him. So I smiled fakely at the hybrid and decided to cut short our conversation fearing, I would forgive him If he continued to look at me like that " Yeah she is, so your not going hurt her. I would say this conversation was lovely however that would be a lie, and lying is so bad...I have to say hello to the more handsome brother." 

He looked hurt by my last statement, but hide it quirky with a smirk. I left to see Elijah and Hayley who were discussing before he could say something that would piss me off or hurt me further.

A large group of drummers marches into the party. Confused, Hayley, Elijah, and I look at them. I suppose this wasn't planned and I had a bad feeling about this.

"Happy Fête des Bénédictions. We have a message for all of you from Marcel Gerard." said a drummer making the crowd frown, and everyone whispering to each other. All of the drummers take out straight razors and slice their wrists open, bleeding all over the floor. The vampires in the room start to get antsy and vamp-out at the smell of blood.

Elijah steps up and orders " Control yourselves. This is a vulgar trick. " then he shouted, "We do not violate our agreement." 

However the lights suddenly go out, and the vampires start feeding on the drummers, as well as other humans at the party. The crowd dissolves into chaos. I start to panic not seing anything, I was still afraid of the dark even at thirty-four years old which was embarrassing. I feel someone close to me, a vampire and he attacks me. He bits my neck viciously making me yell in pain. I push him off thanks to my magic and fall on the floor holding my neck in discomfort. It heals pretty quickly thanks to the vampire blood. 

The chaos continues, and when the lights switch back on, there are dozens of dead and injured humans lying on the ground, including myself. On the walls, someone has written: "THERE WILL BE NO PEACE".

Klaus goes over to help Elizabeth fearfully, who is on the floor, he can smell her blood telling him she got injured. However, he stops in his tracks when she calls out to his brother instead of him, making him hurt. He backs down and leaves the place hating himself, knowing this was his fault. 

"Are you okay? " Hayley and Elijah ask me simultaneously, surprising themselves.

I nod and Harley helps me get up. Elijah gave me a tissue to clean up the blood. As I clean the blood on my neck and hands I mutter irritated " I'm not going to any more of your parties Eli they freaking suck."

" This is my fault, I'm sorry Elizabeth," tells me the original vampire guilty. 

I roll my eyes and throw the bloody tissue on Elijah's face surprising him while he shouldn't. Throwing things when I was mad was a normal thing for me, he should be used to this by now. " Shut up suits" I order " This is Marcus' fault, not yours, I'm going to kill that annoying bloodsucker as I should have done in the beginning. Uhhh that prick will suffer" 

" You need to rest Elizabeth especially after tonight's events, I will take care of making Marcellus pay" 

I nod and smirk deviously " Go rip some hearts your lija" 

☽ ✮ ☾

I was on my bed worn out and pissed at Marcel Gerard after the events of tonight. This guy was literally asking me to kill him, which I vowed I would do one day. I was so alarmed when the light was off and I felt this vampire bitting me savagely. But I wasn't afraid for me, but the babies.

" How do you feel?" asked Hayley interrupting my thoughts. She gave me a cup of black tea, my favorite, and put it on the nightstand beside me. I made someplace on the bed telling her to go on the bed with me which she did. 

" Okay I guess, I've all healed up thanks to the little miracle demons. But ..."

" What is Lizzie? you know you can tell me anything" questioned the werewolf concerned. She knew Elizabeth liked to keep a facade that she was strong and careless, but in reality, she was hurt deeply.

" Do you think I will be a good mother? " I mutter so faintly that the werewolf almost doesn't hear.

" Sure you're a little crazy," Hayley laughed but then she turned serious" but I think in your own way you be a wonderful mother. Look you have taken Davina under your wing. You helped my pack even If you didn't have to. You're not the awful person you pretend to be and keep repeating to everyone. Sometimes, it's like you want to convince yourself that you are evil"

" It's because I'm a bad person hayls, there's no denying that"

Hayley sighed in frustration "You're doing it right now. You know what, I know how stubborn you are, so I won't push it. What brought this question, Lizzie?"

" I don't know, I guess the due date is approaching and it's making me anxious. I really hate kids and can't stand it when they are crying. And I am having two of them at once it's twice the job...Besides, I don't really know where I stand with Klaus, I know he told me before that he wanted the babies. That he wanted to be a good father, but know I don't know if he still wants them after learning about the merge. So all this is stressing me out..."

" Lizzie I will be there to help you change dirty diapers, feed them, you name it you won't be doing this alone. I can't really speak for Klaus, but I think he really cares about the babies and you" said Hayley.

" I hope so because I don't want my daughters to have an absentee father. I want them to have a better childhood than me, the best childhood I can offer them "

" And I am sure you'll do a great job" the werewolf reassured her pregnant friend.

" Thanks hayls I really needed that" 

☽ ✮ ☾

Hayley sighed when she noticed three missed calls from calls, she knew he would be in a bad mood when she would pick up the fourth call he made to her in the last twenty minutes.

" Finally, has living in the swamp made you forget how to pick up your phone?" said Klaus irritated as soon as she picked up.

Hayley rolled her eyes " You know people are busy, I was not waiting for Klaus Mikaelson's call all day. Besides, I was with Lizzie and I know you don't want to know about our calls" 

"How is she?" he asked.

" She fine Klaus just like I tell you every day, she's just shaken up about what happened at the party. And she is pissed, told me for thirty minutes how she was going go torture marcel and kill him"

" Maybe I should take her back to the compound, it's not safe for her in the bayou"

" Are you delusional? She was hurt in the compound, the bayou is safer actually." said the werewolf irritated " Besides she doesn't need to see you with that psychopathic witch"

" And she won't have to, I have ceased things with Genevieve. So she can end her little tantrum and come back to the compound, little wolf"

" Glad to hear that you have come to your senses Klaus, but that doesn't mean she has to come back running to you. She, not a toy you chose to play with then toss aside, expecting her to crawl back to you"

" I know. I care about her, more than I have cared about someone in a while " Klaus confessed.

" Look, Klaus, if you really care about her you should do a better job at showing her. Calling me secretly and coming to the bayou at night to check up on her when she is sleeping like some creep, is not enough. She deserves better than you"

" I know" he answered defeated, because he knew the wolf was telling the truth.

" Look Klaus, I hate you for hurting her but she's freaking out. She's seven months pregnant, and the two of you have a rocky relationship for a month. She's afraid you don't want the babies anymore and it's making her anxious. I don't know if you really care about her or your kids, but if you do you have to tell her" pleaded Hayley.

" Thank you for telling me, take care of her," he said before hanging up abruptly.


	30. NO IM HALLUCINATING YOU’RE NOT HERE

I WAS WITH HAYLEY AND EVE IN MY SHACK, EVE WAS HELPING ME PREPARE FOR GIVING BIRTH. I was laid out on the floor on a blanket, Hayley was sitting on a chair nearby while drinking her tea. Eve was in front of me, smiling " That's it. Inhale and release."

I had been doing this for ten minutes and I had already lost patience with this, can't imagine doing that for hours while giving birth to not one but two kids. All of this was making me freaking anxious, I still can't imagine being pregnant multiples times like my mother did. This will definitely not happen again, no way. 

Hayley smirked at my annoyed face and asked Eve " I guess this means no epidural, huh? You sure she can't do this thing in, say, a hospital, the place with the doctors and the drugs?"

I nodded in agreement " Yeah I love drugs, not going to refuse a chance to take some.....although I think I would kill the doctor if he kept telling me to push. But we don't care, still getting a doctor and drugs". Giving birth in the muddy bayou without any drugs to stop the pain would be a nightmare. No, I will have Hayley take me to the hospital, it would be safer besides why would I make myself suffer if I had a choice to make it hurt less.

" Honey, the werewolves have been having babies out here since before you were born. Stop worrying," said Eve smiling at me reassuringly.

I grimaced at her mention of me being a werewolf, I had nothing against them but I still felt out of place with them." Not really helping, not a werewolf remember...Besides I'm having freaking miracle devils spawns. I am literally carrying a new species inside my womb. What if they are born with fangs! Will I have to feed them blood instead of milk? And what do I after I pop them out ?" I ranted anxiously. "I don't know how to be a mother" I added gloomily thinking about my own mother.

Eve took my hand in hers, and I had to stop myself from siphoning her even if I had the urge to feel the power through my veins. She had been nice, I at least owed her to control my instincts. She was acting the way I wished my mother had. " Trust me, when the time comes, you'll know exactly what to do" she assured me.

I smiled sadly " Sorry Vee but I don't really believe in motherly instincts, my mom used to ignore me. She was so scared of me it was literally embarrassing for her. She acted as if I would suddenly grab her and siphon her to death. My brother and I even had to eat on different plates, because she was afraid we would infect our siblings, completely ridiculous"

" Well I believe in you Elizabeth, I know you will be a good mother" 

" We both do" added Hayley smiling reassuringly while getting up from her chair and sitting next to me on the floor.

" Well I guess we'll see,," I say and then I added with conviction " I'm excellent at everything, I'm sure I will be exceptional at this"

" As fun as it is to image Klaus changing dirty diapers, I'm pretty sure that he'll leave the dirty work to us," said Hayley wanting to lighten the mood, however, she regretted mentioning the hybrid knowing it was a sore subject for Elizabeth. 

The siphoner groaned " He will have to, he is the one that got me in this mess. I am doing all the work for 9 months while he is playing king and having fun with his redheaded witch. He will have to take care of them for the next 9 months, I believe in equal parent rights after all...Besides if he doesn't want to help, my brother will after I save him" 

Hayley frowned and asked " You want your sociopathic brother to help with dirty diapers? What about me ?"

" So that's what this is about, you want to be the one to change the twin's diapers" I teased her playfully while Hayley rolled her eyes, then I added " Besides, Kai kinda raised me since our parents were acting like ghosts. He was the one that reminded me I needed to brush my teeth and he would help me with my math homework. He was the only one to buy me a gift on Christmas and my birthdays. He also taught me how to stab people and we even trained on joey's dog..." Hayley sent me a look " Okay the last part, wasn't a great parenting example but I turned out fine"

" Sure," said Hayley sarcastically.

I touched my pregnant stomach effectively " I'm kinda nervous, I don't really know how's Kai going to react to the twins. He is always scared I will leave him alone"

" I'm certain he will love them, as much as he loves you" reassured me, Eve.

The three of us turned at the door to see Elijah smiling fondly at us " Pardon the interruption. I wonder if I might have a quick word with the conspirators of a supposed uprising."

I turn to Hayley frowning " What uprising? Is this related to why Oliver and Jackson are acting so shady ? "

" I'll explain everything to you, Oliver and Jackson didn't want you in the loop but you deserve to know"

☽ ✮ ☾

Eve left, and Jackson and Oliver joined us. Oliver as usual was looking at me with distaste and the same he had for the original vampire. " What the hell is she doing here? She's not a wolf " asked Oliver pointing a disdainful finger towards me. 

Hayley gave a hard look to Oliver " Lizzie, is my friend I trust her, she deserves to know. Besides,, that's witch stuff she might know something about it"

" You can't be serious" continued the blond werewolf. Oliver looked at Jackson for support but the Alpha werewolf shook his head and said " If Hayley her trust I do too"

I rolled my eyes at their dramatics, I have freed them from their curse and they are talking if I am not trustworthy. Were these guys for real? I mean I have never been nicer to anyone than I am to them. Grantly I don't do chores or help in any way but I am pregnant. And I might be ordering them around a lot, but I like my comfort, and Jared doesn't mind when I do it. Besides, It's not in my nature to be a kind or helpful person, I was nice enough to them. 

" Didn't your mommies told you it's rude to talk about someone who is literally next to you. Oouh oouh I don't need vampire hearing to hear what you are saying. " I teased them smirking enraging Oliver even more. Jackson looked slightly guilty " Now I want to know what's going on with this stupid uprising that will only get you dogs killed" I ordered harshly hands on my hips. There was no way I was going to let Hayley, Jared, and Eve get killed because Oliver wanted some revenge. Besides he looks like the annoying guys, who survives even if everybody hates him.

Hayley sighed and admitted, " We made an alliance with Klaus, he has a way for us to control the shift with a ring."

" Oh you mean moonlight rings," I said smirking.   
That's why Klaus wanted his mother grimoire, the spell was in it. I don't really know why he wanted to help the wolves but I wasn't going to, just because that's what he wanted. I had read about these rings in Esther grimoire, she had quite a lot of surprising spells. It's a shame she was such a bitch and awful mother, otherwise, she would have been the greatest witch in history.

Everybody looked at me surprised, even Elijah and he wasn't easily surprised. Oliver looked at them with suspicion and asked " How do you know about them? "

"Oh little dog, you should know by now that I know everything". Oliver tensed at the nickname and being made fun of but before he could answer some nasty remark about the siphoner Elijah intervened " You're making a grave mistake."

"I agree with suits"

"So, you're just worried about us. Is that it?" said Oliver angrily.

Jackson tried to stop the tension between Oliver and Elijah "Look, Elijah. We know all about your brother's reputation, but if there is even a chance that these rings can help us take control of our curse--"

" --Our gift--" interrupted the blonde werewolf.

"--Then, honestly, we don't care what he's really after. Won't have to."

" I see. There are those in the Quarter who will consider this a great provocation," said Elijah.

Oliver sighed disdainfully "Apparently, most of them see us breathing the same way." 

Elijah turned to Hayley disappointed feeling betrayed. He was working so hard on peace and this could throw away all his hard work. He wanted his niece to be born in a peaceful city, but he also wanted Hayley safe, he cared deeply for her. She was a hybrid but that didn't mean she was indestructible. " You signed a pledge, and you looked me in the eye as you did so."

" We don't want a fight, Elijah. We just want a better life."

"Allegiance with my brother will guarantee you anything but that." responded the original vampire. 

" An alliance with Klaus will bring you nothing because he doesn't have the spell for the moonlight rings, I do," I said grinning making everybody in the room look at me in surprise. I know I was getting Hayley's hope up saying this, but I was her friend, not her pack's personal witch. I could do a ring for Jared and eve in case she activated the werewolf gene. But I wasn't some werewolf witch slave, and I didn't want to help right now. Besides, I wanted to rub it on Oliver's face. I could be very petty sometimes. 

" That's great Lizzie, why didn't you said that before ?"

"Because I'm not helping you"

" What? why? " asked me a confused Hayley.

" Humm let me think...Maybe because this blonde mutt insulted me repeatedly " I said smirking at the blonde werewolf.

Oliver looked at me furiously " You wouldn't want to help us anyway"

I smiled at him " Maybe it's because I don't like you... Maybe because that's what Klaus wants, and I want the opposite of what he wants...Or maybe it's because I just simply don't want to help. Oh and I think I should give you a little warning, I'm not some newbie witch. My favorite little grimoire is spelled and you do not want to know what happens when you touch it..." 

" Look Lizzie can we talk about this? " asked Hayley sending a look to Oliver, the last thing they needed was making Elizabeth madder at him.

" No" I answered sharply. Hayley looked like she wanted to say something but then we heard the sound of a motorbike approaching and cut the argument short to go see who it is. 

When we opened the door there was outside a man on a motorbike riding into the encampment, he stops as he sees us approach him." Which one of you is in charge?" he asked no emotions showing on his face.

" Who's asking? " asked back the Alpha. 

Elijah notices something off about the man and reflexively tackles him, just as the motorbike explodes. Everyone is thrown backward in the blast. Everything happens so fast, one minute there is a man on a motorbike in front of us the next I'm on the floor, my ears buzzing from the explosion. I am disoriented and look confusingly at the surroundings. Hayley shakes my shoulders and says something but I barely hear her. Elijah appears in front of me and helps me stand up, while I touched my head disoriented.

" Elizabeth can you hear me? Are you okay ?" asks worriedly the original vampire while Hayley checks on any injuries, I don't answer too puzzled. Elijah speeds me away and helps me sit out on a chair away from the explosion. Jared comes, he has a little blood on his forehead. Elijah and Hayley order my werewolf friend, to stay and check up on me while they save the others. 

Jared sits on the floor near me and asks" How do you feel princess ?"

I grimace " Bad, I feel like someone hit my head with a hammer."

"That what happens when you are near an explosion," he said while cleaning the blood on his forehead.

I laughed but my head hurt so I grimaced once again " I guess I can cross on my virgin to-do list, almost dying by a bomb in a swamp with a bunch of dogs"

" That very specific... Wait virgin to-do list, you didn't tell me about that" he said smiling. talking about something else would ease her mind, he knew even if she didn't show it that the explosion scared her.

The siphoner shrugged her shoulders "Oh I just invented it"

" You can't lie to me, princess." said Jared winking " So what else is on this virgin list ?"

" You know me too well Jar, " I said smiling genuinely at the werewolf " Hummmm.. obviously Killing my father, killing Genny.... but I will torture her first, traveling the world with people this time because it sucked in the prison world, finishing twilights movies, by the way, the one where Bella was pregnant kinda freaked me out. I mean I am living the same freaky pregnancy...Oh and the other movies with the kid with the glasses Harold or something, Hayley told it's a classic"

"Harry Potter" corrected the werewolf.

I rolled my eyes " Harry, Harold same thing for me. Anyways go on a killing spree of witches, kill Marcus...buy a fancy boat, learn how to speak French and Russian oh and Italian, because they are populated with handsome gentlemen's... bringing back Genny to torture her again and then kill her, set Oliver on fire, Jackson too because making Halijah happening is my ultimate goal. Making you a moonlight ring because your my bestie guy, torturing Diego because once he ate my sandwich, getting my brother a girlfriend he is horrible at flirting so it's going to be difficult,t find a way to have some Zima...I have more but a girl gotta keep secrets." I ranted to my werewolf friend relaxing and forgetting about the attack.

Jared laughed " You mentioned a lot of killing though it doesn't surprise me, anyways I'll help you hide the bodies, princess," the werewolf said but then he frowned thinking about something she said, " Moonlight rings, what is that?"

"Oh it's like a daylight ring, but for werewolves. I think you can control the change and your stronger"

Jared looked taken back by my answer and asked me surprised " You could do that for me? "

" Well duh dumbass I'm a powerful badass siphon. Besides, it's not complicated and you're my bestie. But it has to be our secret, nobody must know jar"

" Of course, princess," he said smiling but then he frowned sensing something was wrong. He got up and marched towards a trailer park. Elizabeth went after him but he immediately ordered her to get back there. Something was wrong. 

A second explosion was activated, Jared pushed Elizabeth out of the way saving her life but he wasn't so lucky. Elizabeth fell once again on the floor disoriented, however she soon regained her sense when she noticed an unmoving body on the floor. 

She went to Jared crying, he was bloody and his eyes were closed. She sobbed " It's going to be okay, Jar I'll heal you...I have a spell to heal you... you're going to be okay" 

But it was too late and her spells weren't working. She cried after Elijah who speeds out to the sound of her voice completely troubled, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to the babies or Elizabeth for that matter. He found her unarmed, crying over a body. He recognizes the young boy as the one she brought to the unification party.

" Elijah...give him your blood...my spells aren't working" she managed to say between sobs. 

The original vampire sighed and looked at the girl with compassion and pity. He had never seen her in such a state, Elizabeth was always cheerful and happy. He had never seen her cry, he had heard her crying in the compound after his brother's actions but seing her was completely different. He wished he could do something, but there was nothing that could be done now. 

" Elizabeth I'm afraid it's to late, I'm sorry"

She shook her head sobbing over her friends body " No... No...please Jar...wake up".

Elijah went to the siphoner and took her in his arms hugging her conftingly while she cried in his chest " He's gone Eli...he saved me it's my fault...he's dead"

Elijah was stroking her hair gently " I'm sorry Elizaebeth, I know you cared about him. But it's not your fault" he reassured her.

But no matter what the original vampire could say to her she would still feel guilty, she felt powerless right now and she hated that feeling. Elijah took her in a shack to lay down, there was Eve on the bed injured. In my state I didn't even noticed at first but when she cried in pain, I immediatly went to her in panic. I couldn't loose her, especailly after Jared. I was holding Eve's hand confortingly, my eyes red from crying.

Elijah bend over to examine Eve's wound and said confused " That wound should be healing by now. "

" She never killed anyone, never activated the werewolf gene. So she can't heal, not like us. " Intervined Oliver, I hand't even noticed him and Jakson were in the room.

" My blood, it could heal her. " offered Elijah. 

" Vampire blood? Trust me, she'd rather die. " Oliver yelled outraged.

" Oh shut up for once you dikhead. Your freaking pride and prejudices against vampires got you cursed. And you would let Eve die, while you have a solution to save her it's not surprising verybody hates you mutts." I yelled at him in anger at the werewolf. Then I tunrded to Eve smiling at her reassuringly " It's going to be fine, you will be okay I will-"

"Your not giving her vampire blood" treathned oliver. 

I rolled my eyes at his stubordenss and shouted once gain " I wasn't planing to, I am a witch but I guess it's difficult to remember for a dog. I learned a healing spell when I was eleven. When you dad likes to beat the shit out of you, it can be useful" 

The room was filled with silence after my ourtbust. Elijah handed me his hand so I could siphon him, knowing I couldn't do the spell otherwise. He winced a little, I din't want to hurt him but I was so mad at the turns of events that I hurt him unintentionally. I put my hand on eve stomach that was injured and muttered the spell, her wound healing pretty quickly. 

" All healed up Vee, no more reason to whine " I teased her.

Eve smiled gratefully " Thank you"

Oliver was pacing in the room " Look, we can't just let them get away with this". 

For once I agreed with him, I didn't know if it was Marcel but it would make sense. He was the one to curse werewolves, and know that they were free he had to rataliate. Besides it wans't his first attack, he had those drummer slit their wrist at the fête de Benediction which caused a lot of chaos. Either way, if he had ordered or not this attack I sould have killed him before, he was getting to probelmatic. The only reason he was alive right now was because Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus cared about him, bit if he continued in this route I will have to get rid of him. And I don't care about him, on the contrary I hated that vermin.

Jakson who was also sitting next to eve stands up "We don't even know who's to blame. "

"The hell we don't! And if we don't fight back, they'll just do it again. " Jackson stands defiantly against oliver who frustated runs out of the shack. 

☽ ✮ ☾

Hayley who was on her way to find marcel called Klaus for help. She also had to inform him about the bayou attack and she knew, he would be mad about it and even put the blame on her. Thankfully, the attack didn't do many many casualties, and Elizabeth was fine.howver she didn't know about the second attack that was hapening while she was in the city. Hayley calls Klaus as she walks over to where Marcel is staying. Klaus is still helping Cami and Father Kieran who was hexed.

" Klaus, where are you?"

" I'm in a bit of a situation here, love."

Hayley rolled her eyes "Somebody sent a suicide bomber out to the bayou this morning."

"What?" Klaus yelled over the phone panicked.

"Elizabeth is fine, she is in the bayou Elijah is taking care of her. I'm in the city. I figured an attack like that must have been Marcel. He's hated the wolves for years, and after that stunt, he pulled with the witches...So, I tracked him down. Thought you might like to help kick his ass for trying to blow us to kingdom come."

"I told you she wasn't safe in the bayou." he said angrily then he sighed " Listen. I assure you, once I am finished here, you will have my undivided attention. In the meantime, stay out of trouble."

" Okay," she lied.

☽ ✮ ☾

I was in my room sitting on the bed looking blankly at the wall, Jared and Eve were dead and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt so useless, I was supossed to be powerful. I had healed Eve, but she died anyways. She was supposed to help me with the birth, she had promised she would but now she was dead, just like Jared. 

" What are you doing here? " I asked Klaus, when he apperred in my room while still looking at the wall.

" I'm taking back to the compound. I knew it was too dangerous for you in this bloody swamp and today's events proved me right. You not staying here one more night, for the sake of my children."

"Okay," I answered inaudibly.

Klaus was surprised, he knew she was angry at him and had loved living in the bayou " I thought I would have to throw you over my shoulder and drag you kicking and screaming to the compound"

I looked at him irritated, tears threatening to fall " I don't want to stay in this muddy swamp anymore. You can pack my things"

Klaus sighed and went on to sit on the bed next to her, concerned. She was acting oddly, he had never seen her so miserable or sad for that matter. She was either angry or happy, but never sad " What happened love? Who do I have to kill?"

" If I want someone dead, i'll do it myself." she answeared bitterly

" Did someone you cared about perished in the attack ?"

" Yes," she answered once aagain bitterly. She was angry at the world right now, she wanted to see it burn.

" I see" he said " Maybe talking about would make you feel better. I could call Camille-" he offered but she cut him off. 

" I don't want to speak to a freaking psychologist. I want to see the person that did that BURN" she yelled with ferocity surpsising him. 

" I will find you the culprit, you will get you vengence love" said the hybrid with convinction and he ment it. 

" Even if it's Marcus ?" she asked spitting his name like it was an insult. 

" Yes, I would do anything for you" he reponsded truthfully. He cared about her more than he had cared about anyone before, he didn't know if it was because she was carying his children or because he fancies her but he couldn't deny that right now she was the most important person in the world for him. When she had lied to him, he felt so much betrayed he acted on anger and impulse but he regreted it now. She could have died today, he could have lost her. 

He once cared deeply about Marcellus, and even called him son but the boy he had saved had betrayed him just like everybody. He had brought the one person he was afraid of, out of lust for his sister. He had planned an attack on the night of the party with the witches, and Elizaebth got hurt. He could have lost his children. Now Elizabeth could have died once again, and she lost people she cared about. He hated seing her like this ,he may still care about Marcel but if he had something to do with it, he would make him pay. 

" Good" She answeared, her heart filled for revenge for Eve and Jared.

☽ ✮ ☾

Klaus had packed her belongings and took her back to the compound. She was in her room, on the phone with Hayley who had decided she would stay in the bayou to protect her pack. Hayley had cried over the phone upon hearing Jared and Eve deaths. I selfishly wanted her to stay with me in the compound, I needed her but I knew her pack also needed her. 

" So are you sure Marcus is not responsible for the attacks ?"

" He thinks it's Fransseca Corera, the guy on the mortobike had depts in her casino. I confronted her but she denied everything. Honestly I don't know what to think, Marcel and her are my main suspects but it could be the witches they also hates us" answeared the werewolf

" Wait are you talking about the chick from the human fraction, the one that look like a shady mobster ?" 

" Yes "

" I think she could have done it, I mean she looks freaking shady but I can't figure out a motive. If she did it there has to be more to it" said elizabeth thinking about it, she didn't know much about the human fraction. 

" Yeah I can't find a motive either" 

" I guess we will have to torture it out from her" said Elizabeth lighlty making Hayley laugh.

Elizabeth noticed a shadow in her room, something was wrong it felt like magic. Someone was here in her room and she didn't know who, she couldn't see them. The person made himself visible to the siphoner. She shook her head and muttered shocked " No I'm halucinating, your not here..."

Hayley who was still over the phone asked panicked " lizzie what's going on ? lizzie who is in the room ? LIZZIE??" 

But the siphoner was already gone, her phone on the floor. Blood on the floor when she hit her head and fell unconcious. Someone had took her.


	31. DADDY DEAREST

ELIZABETH WAS NOT RESPONDING HAYLEY'S CALLS MAKING HER ANXIOUS. Before she hung up she had said something strange, someone was in her room. And with all the threats they had faced against Elizabeth and the babies, she couldn help but worry. 

She called Elijah in alarm asking him to check out if Elizabeth was in her room: however her dreadful thought was true someone had taken her best friend. 

I quickly went to the compound to help, but whoever it was I couldn't pick its scent. Klaus was livid, there was blood on the floor, Elizabeth's blood. The kidnapper must have knocked her out, wounding her in the head. At least they hoped it was the case, they were dreading that it was a worse injuring.

" Whoever did this will suffer a fate worse than death" spat Klaus pacing around in Elizabeth's room. 

" Niklaus, Davina is on her way she will do a locator spell and we will found Elisabeth unharmed" assured Elijah trying to convince himself in the process. He was also anxious for the siphoner

Hayley crossed her arms and spat angrily, " The first night she comes back and she is already taken. This is your fault, she was safer in the bayou"

Klaus approached Hayley dangerously, and laughed mockingly at Hayley " Of course she was safer there, after almost dying in those bloody bombings" 

" Niklaus " Elijah scolded him the tension in the room was palpable.

Davina interrupted the deadly tension with a map in her hand. " I'm doing this for my friend, not you" she spat at the original hybrid who had killed her first love.

" Just do the bloody spell," he said exhausted, he just wanted to find her.

Davina put the map on a table and took the knife from her pocket. Klaus handed his palm which Davinina sliced making the blood fall on the map. She concentrated and muttered the spell. Davina muttered the spell until blood fell from her nose.

" What the hell is wrong," asked Hayley when she noticed the blood on Davina's face.

" Someone was blocking me, someone, strong," said the young teenagers.

" Bloody witches, always a pain in the ass" muttered the original hybrid " Did you found her?" he asked the young witch.

Davina nodded " Yes but they are moving, it looks like they are leaving the city," she said pointing to the blood that was slowly moving. " You need to find her quickly, I don't know if I will be able to find them when they are out of New Orleans"

☽ ✮ ☾

I woke up in an unknown car, I had been kidnapped a lot of times these past months, and let me tell you it was getting repetitive. However, this was the first time I was truly scared because I was facing the only person that could scare me: my father Josuha Parker.

" Dad" I muttered fearfully with and a protective hand on my stomach. 

He turned around quickly noticing my hand on my stomach making me gulp in fear, but then he turned his attention back to the road. He had changed a lot since I last saw him almost 17 years ago, but I could still see the same hatred for me in his eyes.

" How did you get out ?" he asked. I flinched hearing his voice again but tried to gain composure not wanting to let him know that I was still afraid of him after all these years. One day I would kill him. 

" How did you know I got out?" I asked not responding to his question.

He turned around with a hand on the steering wheel the other hand grabbing me harshly. His grip on my arm will surely leave marks. " I asked you a question Elizabeth" he spat my name like an insult, just like he did every time before he punished me.

I nodded fearfully and confessed knowing well that I was throwing my savior Lucy bennet under the bus " A bennet witch, she got me out. She owed a favor to some vampires who wanted me to siphon a werewolf bite" 

He let go of my arm " You always had difficulties with listening to your elders, and with discipline..... The bennet shouldn't have let you out, she will have to deal with the consequences. What's her name? " he asked.

" I don't know, she never told me her name" I lied fearful of the man I used to call my father.

"I know when you are lying, girl. Anyway, I will get the answer from you in the end" he said, " Oliva and Lucas told me that you were out, you remember them right ?"

" Of course I do, I should have killed those annoying muchkins first and give you their spleen as a birthday present daddy" she spat at the person she hated the most in the world. There was a time where he would call her his princess, where he loved her but that went away quickly as soon as he discovered she was a siphon. He stopped loving her, one day just like that like she meant nothing to him.

Her father tightened his grip on the steering well and continued his story " You see the doppelganger and her friend the Bennet witch told them about a special witch named Elizabeth with glowing hands. And when they asked about you, they were quick to answer. Imagine my surprise when I learned my daughter was living in New Orleans pregnant with twins, by the original hybrid...At first, of course, I thought they were an abomination, but then I realized they could be the greatest leader of the coven. With a leader with the lineage of Mikealson and Gemini witch, our coven would thrive and we would be unstoppable..." her father said " Let's just hope they are not abominations like you"

"You're not taking my babies," she said trying to sound strong in front of her father, but her voice cracked at the end.

" I will and as soon as you give birth, I will send you back to your prison world. That's where you are supposed to be"

"No" I cried "I don't want to go back to that horrible place, please"

" You should have thought about that before killing your siblings" he answered coldly

Rage grew inside of her whether she had or not killed her siblings her father would have found an excuse to get rid of them, she already knew he wanted to get rid of kai all along because he didn't want him to do the merge. " I'm going to kill you one day, and you will beg for your life as the pathetic useless father you are. I will free kai, and he will merge with your precious Jo. He will be the leader of our coven, while we will be laughing at your grave" she shouted at him.

To her surprise, her dad laughed, but not like I had made a funny joke more like he was making fun of me making her confused " Malachai is dead".

As soon the words left his lips, Elizabeth all body trembled. She shook her head in disbelief " No...no your lying"

" I'm not, Josette stole the ascendant and destroyed it. When the ascendant is destroyed the prison world collapses. Kai is dead Elizabeth " he said like he was talking about a stranger death and not his own son's.

The siphoner had never felt so much pain. She had considered Jared and Eve as her friends, and when they died she felt horrible but this was completely different. Kai was her family, her protector, her brother. She felt empty a didn't care about showing weakness to her father. She cried devastated like she never had before.

Joshua didn't even felt guilty seing his daughter in this state, he only could see his children dead body when he looked at her " You were always dramatic"

Elizabeth cried, even more, not caring about her father's words. Not caring about anything else but her brother. She had only thought about him in the prison world, he was her anchor. The thing that made her continue, that made her wish to get out. But he was dead all along. Like an idiot, she thought she was going to save him like he saved her many time from their father's wrath.

" I hate you....you... I hate you ...I will kill Josette and all the people she cares about....this time...this time I won't just take her spleen" I managed to say between sobs.

" You will do nothing, as soon as those babies are born I'm sending you back to the prison world. Now be silent your distracting me while I'm driving"

However, the car stopped abruptly surpising them both. An arm went through the car's window, grabbing her father by the throat.

Klaus was holding the man that had taken Elizabeth by the throat choking him "Can't let you do that mate"

Elizabeth quickly went out of the car towards Kalus and said panicked her eyes red from crying and her throat sore " You can't kill him" Klaus turned his head to her raising his eyebrows in confusion" that's my father".

The realization was drawn on the hybrid's face he sighed annoyed and let go of Elizabeth's father. He was the only enemy he couldn't kill and didn't know what else to do. He had rushed quickly without any help and regretted his decision right now, Hayley and Elijah were behind and would surely not be here before few minutes.

Her father raised his hand, making an aneurysm spell on Klaus and Elizabeth who fell on their knees holding their heads in pain. He went to Elizabeth and told his daughter who was crying in pain because of the spell " I will be coming back for you and those babies, Elizabeth. You won't be able to hide them from me and you know it".

And then the spell stopped and Joshua parker disappeared leaving his daughter even more worried because she knew he would come back. Klaus immediately went to her, and his anger for her father grew. She looked devastated, tears on her face her eyes puffy from crying. " Love, are you hurt somewhere ?"

She shook her head negatively.

"I won't let him hurt you ever again, I promise my little siphoner" he assured Elizabeth who looked distressed.

" He...wants the bab..babies...he will come back," she said sobbing. 

Klaus put his hands on her shoulder trying to console her. It was his first enemy he could not dream of killing because the consequences on the one he loved would be disastrous, he would never forgive himself if she died, by his hand no less " He won't come near them, love "

But that didn't reassure her one bit, these past months she felt calm but now she had a threat over her shoulders and it was the man she was most scared of, her father. Now she understood why he was so mad at Rebekah, about his own father. " he... he..Josette...she killed kai..she killed my brother" she said trembling.

Klaus's heart broke seing her like this, he knew the pain of losing a brother too well. He had felt with Henrik and Kol, even with Finn he mourned the moments when they were human and he was a good older brother albeit a lot boring. He took the siphoner in his arms who was sobbing against his chest. " I'm sorry love," he said knowing he could not do anything. He knew how much she loved her brother, she constantly talked about him. He was often jealous of her love and admiration for him. 

Hayley and Elijah arrived a few minutes and saw Klaus hugging the siphoner who was trembling and crying. There was a car near whose window was broken and she saw no dead body surprising her. " Is she hurt? what the hell happened ?" the werewolf asked when she saw her best friend in that state. What happened must have been important for Elizabeth to react that way. 

Klaus sighed and went to the car in which Elijah and Hayley came. He helped the sobbing siphoner get in the back of the car and took a blanket in the backseat and put it over her trembling body. He knew she wasn't trembling because she was cold, but he didn't know what else to do. " It's going to be okay love" he reassures her but she turned her head not looking at him. He closed the door and went to his brother and the hybrids who were looking at her questioningly.

" It was her father who took her," he told them.

" So you couldn't kill him" realized Hayley a hand going through her hair anxiously. 

" No, he left but not before threatening to come back to take my children away," said the hyrbid angered. 

" We will protect them Niklaus" assured Elijah even if he was as well anxious. He didn't know how to deal with an enemy they couldn't kill, and a witch on top of that.

Hayley nodded " And the pack will protect her as well"

" He also told her that her brother Kai is dead" 

" Crap," said Hayley knowing his death would destroy her " Are you sure this is the truth? maybe he lied ?" she finishes hopefully. Her brother death would crush her

" I don't know, but she is convinced and completely devastated," said the original hybrid looking at her sadly, crying in the car.


	32. LEAVE ME ALONE

I HADN'T LEFT MY BED FOR DAYS AFTER HEARING THE NEWS ABOUT MY BROTHER'S DEATH BY MY FATHER. I felt empty, like a piece of my heart was ripped out. For almost seventeen years, I anchored myself to this idea that I would see my brother again and we would murder our entire coven, however, he was dead this whole time. Thinking we would reunite once again, it was was made me go on, why I wasn't completely crazy after I had learned that I couldn't even kill myself in the prison world. And I think I would if I wasn't pregnant, they were the only thing that made me still go on. Kai was my family, my only family and he was gone.

I was so dependant on him that it was toxic, I knew it. But I needed my big brother, especially since I was having kids. I needed his presence, his support but he was dead. He was gone forever, alone on the other side and I could do absolutely nothing about it.

" Hey, Lizzie," said Hayley with a shy smile. I had been locked up in my room not wanting to see anybody. Klaus had come many times, silent as I was, to give me food. Hayley and Elijah however hadn't come yet to see me, but I was glad. I didn't want to see anybody much less them. I wanted to left alone. I think Klaus may have told them to stay away since I yelled at him that if anyone bothered me I would spell my room so nobody could enter when he attempted to talk to me.

I ignored her not even looking at her and she came to sit on my bed " How do you feel?" asked the werewolf. Elizabeth chuckled morosely sending a harsh glare to her best friend " Oh peachy, it's not like I just find out from my abusive father that my brother has been dead the whole time I talked about saving him" 

Hayley looked sympathetically at her best friend, she looked horrible. Her eyes were puffy and looked lifeless. She had enormous bags under her eyes and her hair was greasy " Lizzie I'm really sorry about your brother"

" No, you not" snapped the siphoner.

" Lizzie, of course, I am" 

" You didn't even know him" she accused her. They didn't know him, nobody knew him as she did. Nobody knew how he loved stupid cartoons and horror movies, they didn't know his goofy childish side. They didn't how much he suffered from their father while protecting her. In the end, she was the only one to love him, and she was going to be the only one to miss him. Nobody else cared about him and it wasn't fair.

" Yeah but you're my best friend I don't like seeing you like that, I care about you. I know you loved your brother but you can't-" 

Elizabeth cut her off and said sharply " Were not friends"

" Wh-What" Hayley shuttered shocked by Elizabeth. Her eyes were cold, just like her voice was emotionless and it scared the werewolf, she had never seen her friend like that.

" Are you deaf? Your supposed to have a supernatural hearing. WE ARE NOT FRIENDS." yelled the siphoner " What do you really want ? " she asked as if she was bored by the discussion. But in reality, she felt like she was going to explode if Hayley stayed longer in the room. She wanted to be left alone, she was used to it.

"What the hell Lizzie? I don't want anything from you. I have been super busy in the bayou but I still found some time to check up on you and you act like this"

Elizabeth rolls her eyes and takes the grimoire with the spell with the moonlight rings. She opens the grimoire and rips the page, no way she was going to give the whole grimoire to her. She handed the page to Haley who looked at her questionably. " This is what you want right? the spell for moonlight rings. Well, you can have it. You can go save your stupid annoying stupid mutts and leave me alone" 

" And what about Jared and Eve? Are they stupid mutts? I thought they your friends" like me Hayley added mentally. She knew her friend was lashing out, but what if she never considered her as her friend? sometimes it was so difficult to understand the siphoner, you never knew if she was joking or being serious. You never knew if she was lying or telling the truth neither.

" It doesn't matter, they are dead...You got exactly what you wanted and I want nothing from you. Unless you want me to rip your eyes out repeatedly, leave my room. Bye Bye" she finished forcing a fake smile on her face, wawing good-bye at the hybrid.

" Call me when you stop being a bitch" said Hayley before leaving the room taking the spell with her, confirming Elizabeth's suspicions. People either wanted her dead or needed her magic. Kai was right they only needed each other, the others didn't deserve them.

☽ ✮ ☾

Klaus came like every day to her room to give her food however this time he decided to not stay silent. Hayley had told them that Elizabeth had been really harsh to her and even told her they weren't friends. The siphoner also had threatened to hurt Hayley which surprised the two originals, well more Elijah than Klaus. The hybrid remembered how the siphoner had attacked Hayley in the bayou, months ago just because the newly turned hybrid had mentioned Kai. 

Elizabeth could be cruel when she was hurt, she would lash out and hurt the people she cared about. He knew it too well, he acted the same way. However, he wouldn't let her wallow anymore. It was taking a toll on her health, and she wouldn't get better by locked up in her room no matter how lovely it is. 

He put the plate on her nightstand " Hayley informed us on your ....hum lovely conversation " he started unsure of what to say to comfort her or what to say.

"I wouldn't call it lovely, I told her I wanted to rip her eyes out" responded the siphoner not even ashamed. She acted as if she didn't care, as if she didn't had any emotions.

" Right" the hybrid sighed " you know I lost three brothers, granted I didn't go along with Finn he was a dullard but I loved dearly Kol and Henrik. I know the pain you feel, but you can't stay-

" Stop," she told him firmly " don't you dare pretend to understand. You still have Rebekah and Elijah. I have no one, Kai was my only family and he is dead. And I am alone"

" Family is not always with whom you share blood Elizabeth, Hayley, Elijah, Rebekah, and myself we can be your family if you allow us"

" I don't want any of YOU" she spat disdainfully.   
Klaus would lie if he said those words didn't affect him, on the contrary, it hurt deeply. He wanted to lash out at her as well, his anger rose but he had to be patient with her, considering the circumstances. She was fragile right now.

" Maybe I should call Camille, she lost her brother and she has the expertise you might need. She-"

" I don't want to see a stupid psychiatrist" she yelled and threw the plate on her nightstand to the wall with her magic. A vase in a room also broke falling into pieces on the floor, and a painting fell down on the floor. Sometimes when she was mad she couldn't control her magic, things around her would break.

" calm down" ordered the hybrid, it was not good for her or the babies to be in this state, she could hurt herself. Besides he did not like seeing her like this, so maniac, so uncontrollable " I merely want to help you, I understand the heartbreak of losing a loved one. But you can't keep wallowing, it's not good for you nor my children"

The siphoner broke down, tears falling on her beautiful face "I want my BROTHER...I was-want Kai. I just want him back"

The hybrids took the sobbing hybrid in his arms letting her cry on his chest. " I know, sweetheart."

☽ ✮ ☾

Klaus was looking at her sleeping reassured. He had a horrible nightmare and had to see for himself that she was alright. In his dream, he was at father Kieran's funeral. He opened his casket to find two babies, his daughters in it. He smiled at them and looked up to find Elizabeth smiling at him as well. However, his father appeared and tore Elizabeth's heart out, she fell lifeless on the ground. Then he felt a pain on the heart, a stake inside of him aimed by his father. He was bleeding, and Mikael grabbed him by the throat and said " greetings boy". He woke up distressed, sweating, and had to confirm that she was alive, the nightmare felt so real.

" God you freaking scared me, you creep," exclaimed the siphoner a hand on her heart. She had trouble sleeping since her father had kidnapped her, each time she closed her eyes she feared he would come again for her at night. She threw exasperated at him a pillow which he caught rather easily, a grin on his face. 

" I apologize, for frightening you my love," said the hybrid smiling at the siphoner.

" Why..." she started before yawning, it was late and she hadn't got a lot of sleep lately" Why did you come to my room, it's late. " she asked tiredly "Do you need something because I need my beauty sleep and you're ruining it"

" Poppycock you don't require some absurd Beauty sleep, love." 

She smirked and told him playfully " Oh you're playing the charming card, I see Nicky " but then she turned serious. The way he was acting, he looked worried about her, even maybe scared " Nick I can sense something wrong. I know I haven't been nice lately but you can tell me" 

" And I don't blame you for your awful mood, love. I know it has been troublesome for you lately...I had a nightmare" he confessed" but I can see you are unharmed. I'll leave you to your beloved beauty sleep" he said before going to the door.

She grabbed his hand stopping him from leaving and offered " You can stay"

He stopped in his track and looked at her surprised, she had been rejecting him or anyone for that matter since she found out about her brother's death. She wanted to be left alone, although he despised it he wanted to respect her choice while she was grieving. She had cried on his chest days ago, but not much had changed between them. However she looked better and healthier "Do you want me to stay?" he asked surprised.

She nodded and admitted, " Honestly I have been scared to sleep alone since the whole my dad kidnapped thing. Just no funny business" she warned him.

Klaus went on the bed next to her " I will be on my best behavior, a true gentleman" he promised solemnly. Then he frowned and asked," Why didn't you say, anything love?" 

" I didn't want to sound like a chicken, when people see your fears they use it against you"

Klaus sighed " Sometimes you can trust some people with your fears, little siphoner. You can tell me your terrors, I would never use them against you, I promise. I may not be as honorable as Elijah, but I will honor my promises to you"

" What was the dream about? " she asked wanting to change the subject. Her dad was the last thing she wanted to talk about, she just wanted to forget all of this even if it would be impossible. Besides, the dream looked important for Klaus to react that way.

" My father" he confessed " He tore your heart out and then he staked me. The babies were there, too," he said not giving many details. His daughters were there but he wasn't able to protect them from his father. 

"Huh that's gruesome... but don't worry for me Nicky, your father is dead. You were the one to kill him." 

" But he still plagues my dreams. I still feel the need to look over my shoulder, as if he was still hunting me" confessed Klaus. He hadn't told anyone that, even to his siblings. That would make him weak, just like Mikael had accused him to be many times. " No diagnosis necessary, love. " he continued bitterly when he thought about the nightmare "I've already got this one covered: my fears of fatherhood, of scarring my child as my father scarred me, are manifesting as nightmares. It's horrifically cliche."

She groaned and told him sympathetically, completely understanding what he was feeling " You know your not the only one to be scared here. I may act confident but motherhood scares the shit out of me. I'm not a good person and I love hurting people, who say I won't also hurt them...." she confessed ashamedly. 

" I know you won't, love" he answered convinced. She may act a little crazy sometimes, but Hayley was right when she cares about someone she is can be very loyal and caring in her own way. 

" Whatever, we can be scared together. You're not alone in this " she told him softly " I also have nightmares about my dad, I feel like any day he will come for me and put me back in that horrible place. I don't want to be alone ever again.." she then confessed her fears.

" I won't let him hurt you" he promised the siphoner, stroking her cheek gently. He would tear apart anyone who would dare to hurt her.

She smiled at him and told him " Screw our arseholes of fathers, we won't let them win. We can be better than them" a small smile appeared on his lips as the words fell from her lips.


	33. PAPA ORIGINAL

SHE WOKE UP FELLING AN ARM EMBRACING HER. Klaus mikealson was cuddling her with a peaceful smile on his face, making her smile as well. He looked so cute and serene like this but she regained composure, she still hadn't forgiven him for sleeping with that redheaded witch although they were on better terms right now. She had lost Jared, Eve and her brother, she was not ready to get emotionally invested once again with him. She needed some time, she didn't know how to live without the hope of seing her brother again.

Although they hadn't openly said that they were together at the time, their relationship was natural. It was like they didn't need to say they were together, they just were. Besides, she really cared about Klaus, and she still did. They were a lot alike, misunderstood, and broken with disappointments as fathers.

Elizabeth took Klaus's hand from her body and pushed him out of her bed waking him up. At first, he was panicked fearing something had happened while he was sleeping but then he rolled his eyes when he noticed the pregnant siphoner crossing her arms on her chest looking at him scolding him like he was some child that stole candy from a jar.

" Was this really necessary ?" he grunted while getting up from the floor he had fallen on. No women had ever treated him like that and lived on to tell the story. Besides, she used to be much happier to have him in her bed, he remembered her moans of pleasure when they used to be intimate, she was quite loud and it was music to his ears. 

He was used to her throwing things or insults at him, but not throwing him out of her bed like some dog, that was definitely a first and he didn't enjoy it. 

" Yes I said no funny business, and you were suffocating me with your hands. Of course, it was necessary"

" Oh come on, love you enjoyed it admit it" he teased her smirking. 

She smiled and told him innocently " No... I won't lie to you. That would be super mean. Besides there was no devils tango and there won't be ever again, you have your demon witch to satisfy your needs"

" Genevive was a bloody blunter, I ended things with her ages ago" he admitted. " you don't need to worry about sharing me with her"

" Now that you don't have the redhead to satisfy little Klausy, you think I will. Usually, I'm into roleplay, but I'm not some toy you can-"

Klaus chuckled " Your accusations are ridiculous, your not a toy my love." he then looked at her seriously, the intense look in his eyes making her heart melt" There is a light in you so bright it makes me feel like the man I wish I was, just for you....it would be impossible to not notice you, your essence would hover around me until I did... and the fact that you are carrying my children make you even more precious to me, my little siphoner" 

" Stop it" I punched his chest frustrated surprising him. If he would continue I would not be able to resist his puppy eyes and his sweet charming words. Nobody had talked about me like that, usually, they would says that I was fun to be around and a good fuck. Nobody told me this kind of poetic stuff " stop with your puppy eyes and you stupid cliche poems you found on the internet"

He gasped and put a hand and his family offended " I'm quite offended love, this came from the bottom of my heart"

" I don't have a stupid light in me, if I have something it's darkness. You pick-up lines are horrible" I pouted. In reality, I loved his stupid romance novel declaration, but I couldn't let him see that. It would be too easy and he would continue with his sweet words. 

" You may have darkness but even the purest hearts are drawn to it. You are also so full of light and life, you even manage to make Elijah laugh and that is a miracle. He is so uptight" he finished with a light chuckle. Even Elijah liked her, and he rarely liked any woman Klaus ever fancied.

" Yeah I know that I am the funniest person you ever meet, but it doesn't mean I have some stupid light in me... " Klaus opened his mouth to respond but she quickly stopped him " no more romance novels declarations, lover boy"

He sighed disappointed but not completely defeated, he hoped with time things between them would be like they used to be " Very well...today is father's Kieran funeral will you be attending ?" he asked, maybe the first time going out in weeks to a funeral was not the best idea but it would do her some good. 

" Yeah, Hayley wants me to go, besides I love gloomy and sad funerals they are totally my jam. Oh it's an occasion to be dressed in black, and I look hot in black" she said. She and Hayley repatched things up, the werewolf kept texting and calling her. With time Elizabeth grew less bitter, and their friendship came back on track as if they never fought. 

" Well I bloody hate funerals" he responded irritated. The priest wasn't so bad and it was a shame for Klaus that he had died. Besides he felt slightly guilty, Genevive was planing on helping father Keiran until he gave her the hands of her thief as a present. The thief was planning on stealing the grimoire he didn't have. He could not tell the witch that Elizabeth had his mother grimoire, otherwise, she could have been in danger from the witches. So he had to pretend to have it in his possession and Genevive had sent someone to steal it. 

" Doesn't surprise me," she told him smirking " you look scared of death, like a little puppy" 

He groaned at the nickname but didn't mention it knowing she wouldn't stop calling him that otherwise. He looked at her frowning " Aren't you afraid of death ?"

" I'm more scared of being alone after death than actually dying. I already died a couple of times, it removes the whole dramatic thing in it. But I have already been left alone for sixteen years, and I found it way scarier. Like on a scale of ten it would be thirty-four"

The hybrid was left startled by her confession, he smiled at her reassuringly "You won't be alone, you will always have me" 

☽ ✮ ☾

We were at Rousseau for father Kieran's funeral, Klaus and Elijah were having a drink at the table while I had to stay non-alcoholic friendly and settle for an orange juice. It sucked to no being able to drink because I was pregnant. I think after drinking so much in the prison world I may have become an alcoholic.

"Seems rather uncivilized, to laugh and dance around the body of a loved one." said the hybrid who was in a horrible mood. He was far more content this morning, but now he looked grim and glum.

" Well I love it, it's totally savage. I will do an Irish funeral at my father's and Josette's funeral" I told the brothers smirking devilishly.

Elijah pours himself a drink " Yes, far better to practice your process of grief, Niklaus....denial, rage, and hoarding coffins in basements." 

I laugh loudly, making people look at us " He is kinda right Nicky," I told Klaus who still looked as grim as before, then I turned to Elijah " I love the snarky and sarcastic remarks, Eli please don't stop" 

"I wouldn't dream of it Elizabeth. Especially if you appreciate it" answered the noble vampire smiling at the siphoner he considered a dear friend.

Hayley joins them at the table and sits down between the two brothers and her pregnant best friend who looked bored out of her mind to be here. " Finally you are here" exclaimed the siphoner " You were the one that insisted I had to come to this weird party and you are late, that's so not cool. Bad best friend move...You have a lot of nerve Hayley Andrea Marshall" she scolded her best friend.

Hayley rolled her eyes " It's not a party but a funeral Lizzie. And I'm sorry for being late, but things in the bayou have been complicated lately" she finished exhausted. The tension in the bayou and all the damage they are to repair was really exhausting. Oliver was constantly talking about getting revenge and although she was not against it they weren't ready and would be slaughtered easily.

" Then come back to living in the compound, hayls" the siphoner complained not understanding why her best friend was so adamant about living in the bayou. It wasn't so bad there, but it wasn't a palace either. And a lot of wolves were horrible with her since she was a hybrid like it was her fault that she was killed. 

"You know I can't. I have some responsibilities in the bayou"

"You suck " she complained once again.

Elijah poured a drink to Hayley and gave it to her " I will warn you, Hayley, Niklaus is in a spectacularly foul mood today. Far worse than Elizabeth's constant complaints about you coming back to live in the compound" 

" Sod off," said Klaus drunkenly. 

Hayley ignored his mood and asked " What's the deal with these moonlight rings? Oliver's trying to set a revolution every five seconds, people are scared, angry, and frankly, I'm tired of stalling." 

" It's a day of peace, Hayley. Try and enjoy it. And, in the meantime, with all manner of unknown enemies conspiring against our family, you'll move back in with us. " Klaus said knowing that Elizabeth was missing her werewolf friend. Besides he had grown to like her company and she was, after all, the only other hybrid living, well except for that vermin, Tyler Lockwood. 

Hayley smiled and told sarcastically " Awesome!" then she asked exasperated " When will you two both realize I'm very capable of looking after myself? I am a hybrid, I can defend myself pretty easily."

Klaus grew frustrated, about these bloody rings. He had more urgent matters to deal with like, like the nightmare he had with his father "The rings are in progress. I will live up to my word. We will find and punish whoever launched the attack on the bayou " Hayley sighs and rolls her eye while I smiled gratefully at Klaus. I wanted to find the culprit and stab him multiple times " But, right now, " he grabs his bottle of scotch "I'm gonna finish this bottle," he opens the bottle" and the next, in the hopes of drowning the demon who has chosen today to haunt me. " he looks up at the ceiling " Cheers, Mikael. Impeccable, Freudian timing. " and dranks straight from the bottle.

I sigh knowing that this dream of Mikael had affected him deeply. Elijah however looked stunned and ask seriously " Elaborate." making Hayley and I look at Elijah and Klaus in concern. Elijah was often stoic and barely showed emotion much less looked stunned.

" Have you dreamt about our father? " Elijah asks seriously.

Klaus smiles bitterly and says "Go ahead, have a good laugh."

" I can assure you there is no piece of this that I find even remotely amusing, Niklaus. Especially considering I've been dreaming of him, too."

"What?" exclaims Klaus. 

" I don't think it's a coincidence, this has to be witchy stuff" she informed them. 

" If you are also seeing him..." begins Elijah, he notices Genevieve enter Rousseau's. She catches his eye, and smiles " Perhaps our elusive, unknown enemy is orchestrating a further attack?" 

Klaus stares at Genevieve "Well, then. What better way to punctuate a day of peace than by killing someone?" he smiles and waves at her.

" Oh I think my morning sickness is coming back, I'm going to puke," I say disgusted by their exchange.

" Hush love, stop with the dramatics. We are just going to find what spell she has done to us and then simply kill her. Seing my father is as you can imagine, not a picnic" 

I rolled my eyes "Whatever you can do what you want with the demon witch. But I want her dead in the end, she will cause problems I can sense it, Nicky"

" Oh, you don't have to be worried about me love, I am unkillable"

" With how many people you piss off on daily basis, I'm sure one day all your enemies will create a boys band and find a way to kill you. They will even create tee-shirts with the motto "dead to the annoying hybrid asswhipe wanker" or something like that" she told him jokingly.

Elijah chuckled " At least it would be easy to discern any more of my little brother's enemies" 

Klaus rolled his eyes " Well if it comes to that I will end the stupid uprising easily just like I did with Marcel." He then left with Elijah to deal with Genevive while I stayed with Hayley. 

☽ ✮ ☾

Outside, the funeral procession is walking down the street to the sounds of the jazz music being played, behind the priests acting as pallbearers for Father Kieran. I was walking near the end of the parade with Elijah, Hayley, and Klaus. I had been feeling bad since this morning and now I couldn't stop coughing, I was also very cold. I kept shivering and Klaus had given me his jacket scolding me like a child for not taking a jacket. Apparently, he didn't want his children to die from cold.

I was flushed and kept having coughing fits, Elijah looked at me curiously and asked "You alright? You look--" 

I interrupted him irritated from my own coughing " --A hundred months pregnant and pissed off at the world with the urge to sab someone?"

Elijah smiles " I was going to say you look lovely."

" Smooth suits, you know not to piss off a pregnant lady with anger issues. But I'm not the one you should give compliments to" I said my eyes going to Hayley who wasn't listening to us, concentrating on looking at Francesca a couple of yards in front of us, who is pretending to wipe tears from her face with a tissue.

Elijah had to make more effort if he really wanted the girl, it was like he wasn't trying anymore which was pissing me off. I looked like a bad cupid, and there was no way Hayley was ending up with Jackson. Elijah looked conflicted by my mention of Hayley.

" Do you think I was the target of those bombings? " asked Hayley.

Klaus scoff at the hybrid " Of course you were the target! Were I to wage a war on the wolves, you'd be my first kill! I would string you up, for all your worshippers to see. "

Hayley glares at him while I chuckle " You forgot without a heart or maybe with her beautiful head cut off, Nicky" 

" I believe that was my brother's and Elizabeth's way of telling you they'd like you to return home with us," Elijah said to Hayley. Then he turned to Klaus "Perhaps try a different approach, Niklaus, with fewer references to murder?"

"As much as I would hate to throw you over my shoulder, and drag you kicking and screaming to the compound, we both know I will, " Klaus smiled " for Elizabeth" he added " it appears she is missing your presence and what Elizabeth wants, she gets for the sake of my children" 

"One bad dream, and suddenly, you want to be a responsible daddy! " accused Hayley at Klaus. He wraps his arm around Hayley and pulls her close, leaving Elijah standing awkwardly beside them, while I roll my eyes at his dramatics. 

" Let me put this into perspective: my father lived to torment me. It is not my intention to become him. This cycle of misery ends with my children." Klaus whispered to Hayley.

" Mmm. " Hayley yanks his arm away from her with a fake smile " You forgot one thing in your little attempt to plead your case-- you don't get to decide what the hell I do"

Hayley grabs my arm and we start to walks away from the brothers. I turn around and wave them goodbye a smile on my face before continuing to walk away with Hayley. 

"Very heartfelt, Niklaus," said Elijah irritated at his brother.

"I bloody hate funerals." muttered the original looking at them walking away. 

Hayley sees Cami walking near the front of the procession, and runs to catch up with her. I follow her muttering insults, I wasn't in the mood to run or even had the physical capacity.

"Cami!" said Hayley.

" Hayley, Elizabeth hi."

"Hi, I know you don't know me, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about your uncle. He was really...good to people like me during the storm, and I really appreciated that. "

" Yeah, he was a good man of faith" Elizabeth started before coughing once again, she cleared her throat and continued "even if he did piss me off last time I saw him, he was cool for a priest. I remember the priest from Portland, the guy was a total creep and there was this rumor, that he was Jessie's baby daddy who was only fourteen" she looks at me strangely and I notice that I have drifted off the subject "...Anyways I really like Irish funerals, you did a good job blondie" 

"Thank you. You want something, do you?" she asked looking at Hayley. 

Hayley smiles awkwardly " I'm sorry about the timing...I was just wondering if before he died, he said anything weird about Francesca Correa? I think that she may have been involved in an attack in the bayou. If you hear anything-- "

Camille cuts her off" Look, Hayley? I'm trying--mostly failing--to stay out of all this stuff, but...she's a real bitch, so, yeah, if I hear anything, I'll let you know."

" Yeah that mobster may have a good fashion sense but I can feel the shadiness coming from her, and I am always right in my instincts, "I said trying to figure out what was Francesca's aim of her secret but nothing could come to my mind. What could a human gain in all of this? I knew there were tensions between the factions, the human were basically useless against vampires, werewolves, and witches.

" Thanks. And again, sorry about your uncle," says Hayley. 

" You, too," responded Camille.

As the girls start walks away, Elizabeth starts to cough and looks woozy. She leans against a light post as she begins to cough up blood. Horrified, she continues to cough, Hayley notices the blood and calls for Elijah and Klaus. The originals rush to help with Genevive at their side. Elizabeth collapses on the sidewalk, and Hayley catches her before she could touch the ground.

☽ ✮ ☾

I woke up in the compound, but it was different. It was cold and dark and it felt a lot like death. I notice someone else with me: his features and devilish smile. I recognize it because Elijah showed me their past. It was Mikeal their father, but he was supposed to be dead. As he approaches me I back away from him sacred but mostly confused at what he is doing in front of me means and where the hell I am. Maybe this was a dream, well more a nightmare. I wasn't sure if this was real or not.

" I assume my reputation precedes me," said Mikael proudly.

" What the hell is going on? " she asked surprised "You're supposed to be a dead bloodsucker. This is some kind of freaky nightmare. The witch demon is doing this. I'm dreaming," I said horrified trying to convince myself, I couldn't be dead right?"

Mikeal smiled "On the contrary, my darling-- this is very real. " He vamp-speeds over to her and puts her in a headlock, making Elizabeth gasp in fright. " Welcome to my hell, stuck in an eternity of watching over that hideous creature my children call brother! "

" What the fuck you're supposed to be dead." she exclaims but then realizes " I am on the other side... but the babies," the siphoner said frightened thrashing around in his hold. 

" The babies?" he yells at my face, making me scrunch in disgust. His face was way too close to mine "Those kids never had a chance! And as if your bloodline isn't filth enough, you poison it by merging it with Klaus'? " he laughs manically " The deathless vermin, fancying himself a daddy?"

" Says the man that used to get dirty with a witch" she grabs him siphoning him, he grunts in pain, and his grip on her loosens up. She pushes herself out of his grip and breaks his arm by twisting it behind his back. Then, she picks up a coat rack and swings it at his head with all the force she can muster.

" I'm not stupid, you crazy bloodsucker. I'm freaking Elizabeth Parker. Your trying to kill me that means I'm still alive, and the babies too. If your son beat your irritating ass so easily, I can take you down without much trouble. I may be pregnant but I'm not invalid or an easy prey"

" HE is NOT MY SON! He's a scourge, a walking symbol of weakness!"

I laugh at his face which enrages him more " He is the opposite of weak, people quake in fear just at the sound of his name, while you are forgotten even by your own blood. In reality, you were afraid of him, of his potential all this time, you were the weak one...your so much like my father, a weak coward afraid of his own children" She kicks at the banister to the staircase to break off a piece of wood to use as a stake and makes her way up the stairs as Mikael continues to stalk her menacingly.

"I AM AM NOT WEAK, HE IS AN ABOMINATION, A WALKING SYMBOL OF WEAKNESS"

" God you sound like a broken record, do you have any other vocabulary? I mean your supposed to be like a billion" she said smirking.

"There is no saving that atrocity festering in your womb. Klaus will destroy it, one way or another. Better it dies now, and you along with it!" 

" Oh what a threat, Ouhouh I am so scared of you," I said laughing mockingly putting my hand up faking surrender.

Mikael jumps up onto the second-floor balcony, startling me. I push him down on the ground thanks to my magic. I manage to stab him in the heart with the stake from behind making him yell in pain.

" My daughters will have an advantage Klaus never had-- they will never, ever know you. Know that you are nothing, you were defeated dumbass twice btw, that means by the way if you didn't know " she said to the man that that abused and hurt deeply Klaus, someone she cared about.

She suddenly awakes with a loud gasp on the table, Klaus's blood still covering her mouth and neck. Elijah helps her sit up, and Klaus rubs her shoulder affectionately " You're alright love. You're alright." 

"God your father is an annoying little shit... he's like really intense," I said making them confused " I saw him he tried to kill me. Obviously, he didn't win.....Hugh, I need to wash that blood" I finish wiping the blood on my chin with my sleeve.

" Come on Lizzie" Hayley offered " lets clean you up"

☽ ✮ ☾

After the events on the Other side, Hayley had helped clean me up. She also decided to go back to living in the compound because she wanted to protect me apparently. I didn't really need her protection, but I didn't object because I was glad she was coming back to live with us. I was sitting on my bed talking with Hayley when we heard someone knocking on the door. Hayley went to open the door, to reveal Klaus. Hayley rolled her eyes at the hybrid but still left the room and leaving Elizabeth alone with the hybrid.

" You've proved quite resilient, little siphoner. Fighters, you and the little wolves." said the hybrid proudly.

Elizabeth shrugs " I guess we've had to be. Especially lately. Besides you can't get rid of me that easily"

She looks at Klaus, but he is speechless. " I'm sorry, it was my fault that my father attacked you"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, none of this was his fault. He didn't choose to be the result of an affair between a werewolf just like she didn't choose to be born a siphoner. Their fathers were just complete dicks who couldn't see that. " It's not your fault Nicky. Mikeal is a complete twat you can't change that." 

Klaus smiled at her "Come with me, hm?" He heads out the door, but stops when he sees she isn't following him" Please. I want to show you something. " the siphoner gets up, wondering why he wanted her to come and follows Klaus out the door. He takes her to another room in the compound, which he has already set up to be a nursery, complete with a crib, a bassinet, and a gorgeous mobile hanging from the ceiling, among other things. She stares in surprise as she takes everything in, it looked so pretty and cute.

" Believe it or not, Elizabeth, I would actually like you to be here not just for your safety. Our daughter should be raised by her parents together, in her family home."

I go to touch the crystals hanging from the mobile, smiling fondly " You the psychopathic hybrid, me the sociopathic siphoner, Elijah the original with a stick in the ass always wearing suits, Hayley the other hybrid best friend and the miracles-babies-Gemini twins, all under one roof? Sounds like a good reality show. I'm in" 

Klaus chuckles nervously and asks curiously " Uh, you said you saw my father."

" Why do you call him that? He's not your real daddy." if I had found out Joshua was not my father, I would be relieved that I do not share blood with that awful man. 

"He's done damage only a father could do." said darkly the hybrid " What did he say to you?"

"Nothing true, Nicky," she said smiling warmingly " He kept repeating the same things like a freaking broken record, I think he may have some mental issues and I'm supposed to be the crazy one. Besides, I totally kicked his ass"

Klaus smiled " I wouldn't expect less from you" then he got closer to her and admits " You almost died. In a thousand years, I can't recall a time I felt so...frightened."

I punch his chest jokingly " I already told you, Nicky, no way you're getting rid of me that easily. I'm a survivor. But it's cute that you worry about me"

Klaus smirks at her not even bothered by being called cute, just because it was her who said it. His attention goes on her beautiful lips. At this moment all he wanted to do was kiss her passionately. Elizabeth noticed his eyes traveling to her lips and turns her head difficultly before he could approach and kiss her. Klaus sigh disappointed by her rejection " Good night Elizabeth" he said before speeding away leaving her in the nursery.

☽ ✮ ☾

Elizabeth woke up feeling an odd pain in her belly, she felt herself growing weaker and the sharp pain was getting more excruciating. She yelled after Klaus in panic touching her belly. Klaus speed out quickly to Elizabeth's room, and asked startled at the sight of her screaming in pain " What's wrong? Are the babies coming ?"

It was too soon, she was only seven months pregnant but it was not unusual for twins. She shook her head, it didn't feel like she was in labor. It felt more like someone was kicking her with a needle from the inside. She kept screaming, Klaus bit in his wrist to gave her vampire blood not knowing what else to do. He put his wrist on her mouth but instead of drinking it she grabbed his arm by instinct and her hands began to glow red like each time she siphoned.

Klaus grunted in pain, she was hurting so she wasn't concentrated on making it painless, quite the opposite. As soon as she felt the power run through her veins she felt better. She let go of Klaus arm who muttered irritated " Bloody hell"

" I feel better" she immediately said genuinely surprised. 

" I was trying to help and you bloody siphoned me" Klaus accused the siphoner. Usually, he wouldn't be so mad and would let her siphon from him. But this time he felt like he was dying like she would siphon him to death. He sensed he was desiccating and he hated that feeling.

" It's not my fault, it's the baby's fault. Blame them " she defended herself childishly irritated at the hybrid. What she experienced was not pleasant, she didn't need him to shout at her.

Klaus sighs and asks concerned " How do you feel?" before she could answer he took his phone ready to call the doctor and said "We should call the obstetrician, maybe something is wrong with the babies"

Elizabeth shook her head negatively " She won't be able to understand this"

Klaus looks at her confused, and frowned " What do you mean? Was this originated by the witches? Some kind of hex? Bloody hell they are a pain in the ass I should butcher -" he said angrily. 

" No Nicky" she cut him off, "I think one of the babies just siphoned me, it baby K" I touched my belly and told lovingly" You're a siphon like mommy"

" Did you siphoned your mother in the womb?" the hybrid asked, not knowing how to react to this news. He didn't know a lot about siphons, they were really a rare breed. Kol had mentioned meeting one, and was fascinated by them. His little brother knew a lot more about this kind of thing and he wished he was still alive to aid him.

" No, we didn't discover I was a siphon but until I was five. But kai he used to siphon my mother, and even Josette when she was pregnant. Almost killed them both, and he wasn't even born" I said the last sentence jokingly however Klaus didn't smile.

" You could die? " he asked troubled by the news. He didn't want to lose her.

I grabbed his hand reassuringly " I'm going to be fine Nicky, at least I think. I will have to siphon more than I usually do, that way when mommy's little siphon wants to grab some juice it won't hurt me or her sissy"

" You can siphon from me, of course " he offered " and I'm going to tell Elijah and Hayley to let them be siphoned as well"

" Great more sucking magic for me"


	34. WHEN EVERYTHING WENT TO SHIT

I WAS IN KLAUS'S STUDY, READING THE SPELL OF THE MOONLIGHT RING. I was examining it carefully as Klaus watches with interest. I had already read briefly the spell before, but I needed to know every detail to be sure it would not fail. After all, this was for Hayley's pack, and to win this stupid war, we needed the wolves on our side. 

"Your mother's spell is as complicated as it is elegant. She was clearly a very crafty little witch." I explained admiring the spell " I mean most of her spells are amazing but the way she twisted the daylight ring to make it for werewolves is brilliant...wait maybe it was the other way around I mean she did that for your birth daddy, so that mean daylights rings were made in example of moonlight rings. It really a shame you mutts didn't have those, maybe they wouldn't be almost extinct...."

" Yes love, I know all about my mother's gifted nature in spells, she did after all created vampires although it was her greatest shame." said the hybrid before snatching the page from me and pointing at it " Is this the bit, here? " he asks curiously. 

I snatch it back slightly irritated " Rude wolfie... As I said, it's complicated, but nothing is too complicated for me obviously. She bound protection magic to black kyanite stones, it sounds a little like kryptonite you know in superman. It was the only weapon against superman, which was like-" 

Klaus interrupted her " Love, as much as I like your pop-cultural references we were discussing something important"

" Your no fun, Nicky. So the stone is like the lapis lazuli for daylight rings. A wolfie with the stones is free from turning on a full moon."

"And what of the improvements? " asks Klaus inquisitively. 

"Those rings are literally, the dream of every mutt. With them, they will be like super wolves, even better than Jacob from twilight. Those rings give the dogs super strength, super awesome speed, and agility. It's super cool" she announced excitedly looking at the spell.

Klaus peeked carefully at the spell on the paper as if he was looking for something, he furrowed his eyebrows and said " There should be something in there about fangs, it's what our mother used on us when she turned us into vampires."

I nodded understanding what he was talking about " Ah right, yes but it's not fangs for bloodsuckers but for mutts. Since they can change at will, they will be able to bit vampires with venom lethal to bloodsuckers."

The hybrid surprised her by kissing her forehead cheerful by the news she just delivered him " Wonderful, with those rings our werewolf army we will be unstoppable." 

"Does that mean they will bit Marcus? Because I'm still super mad about being bitten at the party because of that little bloodsucker" I asked hopefully. I was still holding a grudge and the only reason I hadn't killed him was that Klaus still cared for him, in some weird way.

" Hum if he shall dare to attack us, and get unfortunately bitten by a werewolf he won't be granted my blood, the only cure for werewolves bites well expect you, my little siphoner," told Klaus. He may love Marcel as if he was his son, but he had been attacked and betrayed several times by him. Marcellus had taken his home, called Mikeal and Elizabeth could have lost her life, because of Marcel's attack at the witch's party.

" So how many of these I will have to make? Because I don't want oliv to get one, he was rude to me Nicky" she pouted like a child. 

" You won't be the one to perform the spell, I will have another witch handle this " he stated simply and took the spell back from her.

" What! Don't tell me you called that demon witch" she accused him, there was no other witch he could have asked for help since they all hated him except her " I should be doing the spell, I'm powerful and we can't trust her" she pleaded with him. A part of it was jealousy the other was a genuine concern, she knew the redheaded witch shouldn't be trusted. Besides she hated it when people thought she wasn't powerful enough because she was a siphon.

" This is out of the question Elizabeth! " he yelled at her irritated, but then he said more softly " love, it will be a powerful spell I can't put that on you, we don't know the effects on the babies especially our little siphoner. " 

Elizabeth realized he did not want her to do the spell because he thought she was not powerful enough but because he was afraid for the babies. And he was right, it could be dangerous since this spell would need a lot of magic. " Crap, I hate it when you are right. I'm the one that's always supposed to be right on witchy stuff Nicky" she muttered irritated while he grinned at her, he rarely won in their arguments " God I'm gonna cut the redhead's spleen if she does something shady. Actually, I'm going to do it anyway, after she does the spell"

"And I will gladly help, after all, she won't be of use anymore," said the original hybrid with a smirk. " now we will only require the stones, to complete our plan" 

"Good luck with finding the kryptonite, Luther" she tried making a joke but failed miserably. He rolled his eyes at her antics, a small smile on his face. He was happy whenever he was close to her.

" This isn't even funny, love"

" Your being mean, Nick " she pouted. 

Klaus put his and on his heart, a sly grin on his face " Me mean nonsense, you wound me love"

" I think I'm broken" she announced dramatically "I haven't been able to do a good joke in weeks. And it's been forever since I did the devil's tango. And I love sex" she exclaimed loudly making him chuckle. 

" I can help with the latter love. I don't mind" offered Klaus with a suggestive smile.

She pretended to think about it "Hmmm...No...you already got me once Nicky. I'm not that easy" she approached his lips and stops before touching them "you're going to have to work really....really hard to have the chance to get some more" she finished seductively. 

" I'll take that as a challenge," he said slyly.

" You can start by offering me some human hearts or heads but I heard that beheading is more Elijah's kink...Or some sacrifices, redheads for example would be a great start to win me back" she teased the hybrid. 

☽ ✮ ☾

"New Orleans has always been at war, legitimate tribe fought vicious campaign in defense of their land in 1815. Andrew Jackson earned fame by saving off a British invasion his army consisted of farmers freed slaves and pirates. Half a century later the union navy seized New Orleans cutting off the supply route and all but sealing the Confederacy's fate " said Klaus in a thoughtful tone. We were in his study with Hayley who was sitting next to me on the couch and Elijah on the desk reading a grimoire.

"Thanks for the history lecture not condescending at all," said Hayley aggravated at the hybrid. 

Elijah stooped staring at the grimoire and looked up to Hayley " Well it was not his intention to condescend you, bore you merely perhaps"

"Talk for yourself, I actually found it interesting. I think your accent makes it more smooth, Nicky...I remember my last history teacher, he sucked and was so boring, even in bed. " the siphoner said making all heads turn to her.

" You slept with your history teacher?" asked Hayley surprised.

" Of course I had to get good grades somehow. Didn't want to get beaten by daddy dearest, thank you very much," she told them lightly. Elijah and Hayley looked at the siphoner with pity, while Klaus's eyes darkened, he was even more furious at her father. However, the siphoned didn't notice their stares and continued " Besides I love sex and he was kinda good-looking, he had hot blue eyes. And I thought he was more experienced but boy I was wrong, at least it was quick.....Anyways, Nicky, I loved your history lesson but what was the point ?" 

Klaus who was standing up before, sat down on the couch, in front of Elizabeth and Hayley. He was smirking trying to contain the rage he had for the Gemini leader and said" Elizabeth understood there was a meaning behind my words, unlike the two of you. I simply desired to offer a reminder, history showed that any attempt to assert the dominion over this town ends in bloody conflict"

I groaned feeling another kick from the babies, it was beginning to hurt a little. Since this morning they couldn't stop kicking me. " Well this conversation will resolve in bloody conflict if the devils don't stop punching mommy's internal organs," I said with a pained expression. 

Klaus and Elijah's immediately got from their sitting position alarmed, Elijah begins to say. " Perhaps if you need to " but was cut by Klaus asking worried " What's the matter? Do you need to siphon?"

I chuckled at their concern, it was cute. I put my hand up in surrender " The devil spawns are fine, they just like to kick mommy way too hard. And I just siphoned from you like barely an hour ago, baby k doesn't need more juice" 

Both of the originals relaxed at my answers. 

" Now that we have both of your attention what's happening with my moonlight rings? " asked Hayley to the two original brothers.

Klaus sat back on the couch and said " I told you they are a work in progress, I just need my witch to perform the spell " 

"Assuming she is willing to cooperate once she realizes the scope of our plan" added Elijah a pensive look on his face.

I groan " We can always torture her to do the witchy spell. I have been wanting to torment her for like forever. I could to this spell that makes you have nightmares of your most horrible fear, and you feel everything physical, so it's mental and physical torture... it's perfect" I finished excitedly thinking about many ways we could torture the redheaded witch.

"Leave Genevive to me," said Klaus, he didn't want her involved in this right now. Besides as much, he hated to admit it torture was not always the solution.

Elijah didn't look convinced " Perhaps we should seek someone else to cast the spell of this magnitude"

Hayley shook her head and told us firmly " No, no this needs to happen now. I can't stall the wolves any longer, and Elizabeth will soon give birth. We need to be prepared"

The brother grinned at each other " Tomorrow is our windowsill, Genevieve will have the spell ready to harvest the power of the full moon" announced Klaus.

"Yeah what about the stones you'll need to bind the magic to the rings? " asked Hayley.

"Well, they are being handled as we speak" responded Klaus smirking.

☽ ✮ ☾

I was with Hayley and Genevive in the study waiting for Elijah, Klaus, and the mutts. Apparently, they had some difficulties with the stones, and bombs were mentioned. I knew the two originals would be left unarmed but I couldn't help but be concerned. Not the same could be said for the two werewolves Oliver and Jackson, which made Hayley very anxious. 

Hayley was pacing around the compound, worrying about their current problems. " Elijah should have called by now." the werewolf mumbled anxiously.

" Elijah takes ages to respond to a text, he still hasn't responded to the gif I send him like a week ago. So rude, and I thought he was the nice brother. Boy, I was wrong" I responded lightly however I was also worried about them, I had a feeling all this plan would backfire. I was biting my nails anxiously like I always did whenever I was stressed. Besides, the pregnancy hormones didn't help me, it made me really emotional.

" Worrying isn't going to help. You should sit down, try to keep calm. " Said Genevive to Hayley then she turned to me " You too Elizabeth"

Hayley frowns and says making me laugh loudly " What are you, now, magician slash zen-life-coach? "

" Being a vampire heightens your emotions, and on top of that you're a hybrid, Hayley." Said Genevieve to the hybrid then she turned to me " The treatment of pregnant women has advanced remarkably since I was a nurse, but even I know high blood pressure is bad for you, and your babies. Especially now, since you're so close to the term"

I sighed irritated " I know all about pregnancy, my mom was like pregnant almost every year" then I added darkly wanting to frighten the witch " anyways I murdered most of her little kiddos"

Hayley rolled her eyes at my antics " You just killed your sister Amanda, Lizzie stop being dramatic." then she sighed irritated "I hate this. I feel completely useless."

" Who is dramatic now? The siphoner asked sarcastically a grin on her face " besides you're not useless, you're taking care of your very pregnant amazing best friend" 

Genevieve looked at the pair and said "Don't you get it? You're both the point of all this. Klaus and Elijah running all over town? " she sighs " It's all for you and Elizabeth. I'm a bit envious."

"Great. Lucky us" says Hayley not looking happy at all. 

I frowned " We have them wrapped around our little fingers, hayls you should be happier about this." then I smirked " Well it doesn't surprise me they are so obsessed with us, we are after all, so amazing, powerful and of course hot as hell" 

" And you are most of all narcissistic, Liz" responded Hayley to her best friend.

The siphoner shrugged her shoulders " Well when you spend a lot of time alone, you get to put everything into perspective. You learn the most important thing is liking yourself, and I love who I am" Hayley rolled her eyes at her, but she wished she had her best friend confidence. 

"Is there anything I can get you? " asked Genevive.

Hayley smiled and asked " How about a moonlight ring? "

Genevieve chuckles " The spell can't be performed until the full moon reaches its apex. And, of course, I need the stones, which will be here soon enough. Have a little faith! " 

" And what will you use as an anchor for the spell? " asked the siphoner. Ester hadn't mentioned what she used, so she was curious.

" I would require, the blood of a werewolf who doesn't turn on the full moon, as an anchor," said the witch making the siphoner frown.

" Me or Klaus" realized Hayley with wide eyes. 

" Yes, it's best if I use both of you considering the large number of rings I will have to make" 

" Wouldn't that affect them?" I asked skeptically.

" Of course not, I wouldn't use them otherwise" lied the witch. 

The siphoner looked at her suspiciously " I hope so if you want to keep your spleen, your eyes, and your life...." she threatened her darkly then she smiled brightly surprising the witch by her sudden change of mood " You know what I actually need something? I'm craving beignets witchy" 

"Oh, Alight," said Genevieve trying to hide her irritation, she had to act nice for her plan to work. They couldn't suspect a thing and the siphoner was already suspicious of her, and she was right to be. She didn't want to sacrifice two babies, but she had to stay alive, and it was the ancestor's decree.

" Thank God, she is finally gone. It was so hard to not kill her each time she opened her mouth" said the siphoner dramatically when the witch finally left the room.

☽ ✮ ☾

Hayley was pacing around in the study, while I was watching an episode from one of my favorite series. It was called Rick and Morty and was the stupidest thing ever, but made her laugh a lot. It was exactly what she needed, to be calm and not stress about what was going on. She was concentrated on her phone that she didn't notice at first Elijah, Klaus, and Jackson, all looking very disheveled and covered in ash, return home. 

Jackson groaned and turned to Elijah " I got it."

Hayley runs toward them, while I put my headphones and phone down to look at them "Thank god you're alive! " Hayley hugs Jackson, making me grimace. Then she looks at Elijah over his shoulder and whispers a "Thank you." Elijah nods at her and watches as Hayley and Jackson sit down to tend to his wounds. 

" I'm fine, too, thanks for asking," said Klaus irked. 

Grinning I go hug him pretending to be distressed and said sarcastically " oh my goodness I was so worried about you Nicky. You could have lost an arm a leg or worse your heart, though, I'm not sure you have one" she teased him " I mean you could have got hurt or even died, it's not like you are unkillable or something you can go one upside mission with bombs," she said the last word with wide eyes.

"What about the stones? " asked Hayley while narrowing her eyes at her best friend's dramatic antics. 

Elijah sighs "Scattered across the bed of the Mississippi, I'd imagine. "

Klaus pours himself a drink, bothered that his plan had failed " Marcel's not a fool. He knows an empowered werewolf army would mean the end of vampires in New Orleans. The explosion is his way of saying he means to prevent that. For all the good it'll do him."

"Well, it did him pretty damn well, didn't it? " says Harley making Elijah look at her frowning.

Jackson looks at Hayley guilt visible on his face "This is my fault. I'll find a way to fix it."

" Not sure you can do anything about this little jacky. You already messed up like really badly, we don't want you to make things worse" said the siphoner honestly. It wasn't that she hated Jackson neither liked him, but she doesn't mind him. Besides by now he was used to her remarks and was always somewhat nice to her. I think he figured out that I was like that with almost everybody, and I wasn't so horrible to him, I was just not the nicest with him.

Hayley sends me a scolding look and rubs Jackson's shoulder affectionately" No, Jack, you're hurt. No one's blaming you."

" I'm blaming you! Those stones will be hard to replace." Klaus shouts while holding his drink. He looks at Elijah. "Fortunately, I always have a backup plan. " He finished smiling evilly.

Downstairs, Francesca walks into the compound with five other men, all of whom are wearing suits, and one of whom has brought a briefcase. Klaus, Elijah, Hayley, and Jackson, and I go down to greet her.

"You can't seriously mean her! She's a gangster! " exclaimed outraged Hayley.

My eyes narrowed at the said gangster " She may be hot but there something shady about her, nick"

Klaus rolled his eyes, they both wanted the moonlight rings to be done, and now that he found a way they were complaining " I see her more as a means of procuring rare items at short notice." he turned to Francesca and her entourage "Greetings, Ms. Correa! I see you've brought company."

Francesca smiled and said " These are my brothers. I always include them in delicate business matters. " then she turned to the men accompanying her " Fellas, meet Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus smiles his hand on his back "Please, call me Klaus. All my friends do."

I roll my eyes " You don't have any friends Nicky"

"I don't know if I'd call us friends."Said Francesca making me smirk and look at Klaus proud of myself. Francessca reaches into the briefcase her brother is holding and pulls out a small black drawstring bag."But, if you and Marcel are planning on having a little throwdown, I'd prefer my family to be on the same side as the inevitable victor."

"Then, you have what I asked for?" Klaus asks.

Francesca holds out the bag with the stones " not enough for an army, at such short notice, but it's a start."

Elijah joins the conversation, he looks at Francesca skeptically and then narrows his eyes at his younger brother "Strange, I wasn't aware that she was familiar with our plan. "

"My price for doing business is full disclosure. Your brother complied. " answered Francesca.

"And what does the Human Faction stand to benefit from all of this?" asks Elijah curiously.

Francesca smiles faking " I only want us to solidify our allegiance to the ruling class. It's good for business."

" Sure, gangsta" I mutter not believing her one bit. 

Klaus examining the stones with a grin on his face says " If only everyone shared your capacity for reason."

" Sadly, they don't. Marcel is being especially vindictive. I'm worried he might come after me, or my family, just for meeting with you." Francesca takes a deep breath " It might be in our best interests if we combine our efforts." 

"So be it! The more bodies we have to defend the compound, the better. Let's get started, shall we?" finishes the hybrid

☽ ✮ ☾

When I go to find Hayley who was supposed to tend to Jackson I found her but not with the werewolf. She was kissing the noble vampire making my eyes widen, I gasp surprised making them turn to me. 

" Oh, this is awkward," I said clumsily. " Continue sucking each other faces, I was never here" I finished before leaving the room with a proud smile on my face. Maybe I wasn't a bad cupid after all. 

" Hello little Glinda," I say as I pick up Davina's call. We had called each other a few times, to talk about spells and how other witches were annoying as hell. She was way too naive but I liked her anyway.

Davina cried over the phone " I need your help"

" Whoah little witch what's going on?"

" It's Klaus he bit josh, he doesn't want to help him. Please I know you can siphon the bite, you have to save josh" 

I frowned my eyebrows, Klaus would never bit josh unless he had done something "What did you do?" I asked the young witch.

" I-Marcel asked me for a locator spell," said Davina.

" If it involves Marcus I can't help witchy, the guy is nick's enemy. I almost died twice because of his annoying attacks. Vee and Jar died after he attacked the bayou." we weren't sure if he was really responsible, but he was still a suspect which was enough for me to see him as guilty for the bombings. 

" Besides I hate the vermin." I continued irritated " You shouldn't have helped him, Glinda. He got you in a mess with the ancestors, and now your going to lose your friend. Because listen to me, Nick always wins. The only reason, Marc isn't dead is because Nicky used to care for him as if he was his own blood, but look where that got him" I ranted annoyed. 

When had lost the stones because of her and Marcel, and now she was asking for a favor. Besides I couldn't go against Nick, he would feel betrayed knowing his paranoia. And I didn't want to help Josh, not because I hate him or anything just because I didn't like helping people. I was selfish.

" Elizabeth, please. I know you don't get along with Marcel but he saved me, I owe him. I couldn't refuse to do the spell. But josh doesn't deserve to die. Please Elizabeth"

"No"

" I don't understand I thought we were friends, " said Davina confused, as to why I wouldn't help her.

" Doesn't mean I have to do everything you ask. Besides I was kinda kidnapped by my father and josh's name is triggering me. My mental health is super important. Nothing against him, of course, because that would be super mean. Anyways Bye-bye little Glinda" I said before hanging up 

☽ ✮ ☾

Genevieve was casting the spell for the moonlight rings as Klaus, Hayley, Elijah, and I watched her carefully. It appears I want the only one that doesn't trust the witch. Genevieve holds her hands out and chants "Tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse. "

Francessca rushes in "My people say Marcel is on the move, and he's bringing friends."

" Great, just what we needed another stupid attack. Why isn't he already dead?" I asked irritated.

"He will soon be," said the angered hybrid. He turned to Hayley and Elijah " Get Elizabeth to safety."

"Wait" I screamed after when he turned to rush out of the room. Before he could rush out I ran to him and took his hand holding it firmly " Just... Be careful"

"I can't be killed love" reassured her the hybrid.

" I know I just don't like seeing you hurt...go massacre those annoying little bloodsuckers"

He smiled at her before rushing out of the room. 

" Come with me," said Elijah to Hayley and me, ready to take us to safety. 

Hayley shook her head " No. Someone needs to watch her." she said gesturing to Genevieve. We couldn't let Genevieve alone, especially with this gangster.

Francesca turns to Elijah " You should help Klaus. My brothers and their security detail won't be much against a vampire army. I'll stay with Elizabeth and Hayley."

Hayley nods "Go, Elijah. I will take care of Elizabeth " she walks over to him and looks him in the eye " And don't hold back." 

" Don't hesitate to behead them, Eli, I heard that was your thing" I tell Elijah who nods at me before rushing out of the room.

One of the security guards makes his way into the room where Genevieve is casting the spell, to get Francesca the gangster out of there. But she holds up a hand "Not yet. "

The security guard insists " Ms. Correa, we need to go. Your brothers are already headed out the back."

"Materi lunare tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse." was saying the witch while spelling the stones.

Hayley's phone buzzes but she doesn't answer. My phone buzzes as well soon after. It's Cami. I ignore it thinking this was about healing josh from the werewolf bite. I put my phone on the table irritated, I didn't owe them anything.

I feel one of the babies kick hard feeling agitated, maybe by the spell Genevive was doing. When I fell another sharp kick I garb Francesca's hand by instinct not wanting to fall down. However, I can feel magic running through her veins, even if it's faint. 

Francesca notices my hand glow red and pushes my hand sharply away " Why can I feel magic inside of you? " I asked angered and suspiciously. Something was going on. 

Francesca smirks at me, she rushes over to Genevieve and holds out her hand "Actually, she was talking to me. " she tells Hayley.

"What the hell is this?" exclaims Hayley when Genevieve places the stone in Francesca's hand. 

"Call it a side deal. The point is, I'm taking the stones," said Francesca as she walks away. 

I close the door quickly with my magic. Hayley follows Francesca and asks furious " Are you out of your mind? Do you think humans can go up against Klaus? " 

" Hayley, I don't think she human." I warned the hybrid "She had magic inside of her, it was like...your an untriggered werewolf" I realized. It would make sense why she would want the stones. And her magic it felt like when I siphoned Eve once accidentally 

" She's right, I'm not human." Francesca pulls out a knife and uses it to slit the throat of her bodyguard. When the bodyguard dies, she doubles over in pain. She looks back up at Hayley with gold eyes and fangs, revealing that she had just triggered her werewolf curse, like I suspected " I'm like you, Hayley. And now, I'm gonna take back my town! " 

Hayley lunges for Francesca "Like hell you are!" 

Before she can do anything, Genevieve uses a spell to break Hayley's neck, she falls on the floor. 

" Crap" I mutter. Before the siphoner could do anything she was knocked like Hayley by Genevieve.

Genevieve gives Francesca the rest of the stones. Genevieve looks nervous and guilty, at Elizabeth's unconscious body. Klaus will never forgive her for what she will have to do.

"Don't look so dour, Genevieve. We both got what we wanted," said Francesca.

☽ ✮ ☾

A group of witches, accompanied by Genevieve, drag a struggling Elizabeth by her arms into Saint Ane church, toward the sacristy. The witches holding her had purposely, removed their magic so she wouldn't be able to siphon them. She had no magic left, she had used it all to close the door to Francesca's face. 

Monique and another witch wait for them in the pews, while Elizabeth was screaming kicking around for the witches to release her. She regretted not having her knife on her when she actually needed it. 

She had managed to a bit of the witch holding her, making her scream in pain. She had blood on her mouth from the bit she caused, making her smirk evilly. The witch grip on her loosened up, and she almost got away from the other which held her. 

But the witches restraining her, put her on the floor as they heard Genevieve order " Get her down on the floor! " 

" We should take her to the City of the Dead," said Monique.

Genieve shook her head "We won't make it, the baby is coming now. "

I tried to kick Genevive but I'm stopped but a sharp pain " No! It's too soon! Ahhhhhh!"

"Apparently not," told Genevieve.

" NO, I'm giving birth in a freaking hospital, not with you freaks in a creepy church" I shout angrily while trying to get away from them.

Monique grabs Genevieve by the arm"The plan was to induce her when the sacrifice was ready!"

"I had to subdue her, and the trauma caused a placental abruption. So, the baby is coming, and we'll just have to adapt.

I fight against the witches holding me down "AHHH! LET ME GO! NICK!" I yelled in pain scared out of my mind. This wasn't supposed to happen like that.

"You need to be calm, Elizabeth." tried to reason Genevieve who sat on the floor next to the panicking siphoner.

She laughed darkly at the witch " Are you kidding ! Let me go NOW if you want to keep your organs inside your body" the siphoner cried feeling exhausted and in extreme pain " take me to the hospital, it hurts. Why the hell are you doing this?"

"To be reborn, you must sacrifice," says Monique. 

" No, You're not sacrificing me or my babies you psychotic BITCHES. I will murder your entire COVEN. I WILL KILL YOUR CHILDREN!" she threatened them. 

"The ancestors demand an offering in exchange for power," said Genevieve guilty 

"You and your children will be a fine offering" adds Monique. 

" No! NO! You will not take my babies, I will kill everyone YOU CARE ABOUT AND MAKE YOU WATCH THEM SUFFER. Your bodies WILL BE UNRECOGNISABLE ONCE I'M DONE WITH TOU FREAKS"

"No, you won't! And neither will Klaus, or Elijah! When your baby is born, you will offer her up to those who came before us. " says Monique.

The siphoner cries hysterically and shakes her head no as she continues to struggle against the witches' restraints.

Genevieve looks apologetic and says remorsefully" I'm sorry, Hayley, but this is the way it had to be." 

" I don't care. I'm going to cut your TONGUE AND FEED IT TO YOU, YOU BITCH. No! NO! NO! NICK AAH! AAH! NICK"

Outside, Klaus weakly stumbles down the street as he hears Elizabeth's horrified screams. Fully enraged, he screams at the top of his lungs.


	35. SHUT UP YOU PSYCHOPATHIC WITCH

Sometime before the events of The Battle of New Orleans, Elizabeth sits in a rocking chair in the baby's room, where she is writing a letter. Klaus enters the room and leans in the doorway.

"Writing a love letter to one of your many suitors? So, who's the lucky recipient, then? said the original smiling "Elijah? Jackson? or another one of your werewolf friends."

Elizabeth rolls her eyes at him " Eli and jacky are Hayley's boyfriends, and I believe in best friend code: Chick before dicks. Besides Elijah already rejected me, he literally tore my heart from my chest" she pouted jokingly.

"My brother is a fool" Klaus played along, then his eyes widen " Don't tell me it's me? " he teased her.

" You wish"

Elizabeth groans when the baby starts to kick "Oh! "

Klaus walks toward the siphoner "How are our littlest wolves? and the little siphon, does she need magic?"

" Nope, I think she good...hum I think it's baby Z who kicked. Do you want to...?" she asks rubbing her baby bump. Klaus steps back, looking nervous, and Elizabeth gives him a look " you used to all the time before..." 

Before they got in a fight about the merge, he used to touch her belly when they would kick all the time. Now it was a little different since she was huge compared to before, and they weren't as close as they used to be. Although they were working on it.

"Come on! " she encourages him gesturing to her belly.

Klaus reaches out and touches Elizabeth's belly, and he's startled when he feels the baby kick.

Elizabeth laughs "You feel that?" they both laugh in amazement.

Klaus suddenly feels awkward and stands up "Right! I'll leave you to your secret letter, then!" Klaus rushes off before she could stop him. She smiles as she thinks about Klaus and the baby. 

"Dear little devils. I still haven't chosen names for you, although I want one of you to be named after my brother. He would have loved both of you if he was alive...So little devils will have to do for now. To my little girls. Your daddy just asked if this was a love letter, he should know that anything romantic makes me want to puke, or stab people. Maybe I shouldn't have written the last part...but I guess in a way it kind of is a love letter. My mother was horrible to me because I was different. She used to love me dearly, but all her love washed away when we discovered I was an abomination as they call it.

Elizabeth screams at Genevieve and Monique, as she is in labor. She tries weakly to get away from their gasps but fail miserably too feeble. She couldn't save herself, she was useless and she hated it. At that moment, she never resented that much being a siphoner. If she was a normal witch, maybe she could have protected herself.

"AHHHH!" she yells" SHUT UP YOU PSYCHOTIC WITCH. Let go of me, I'm going to kill all of YOU!" 

I don't think I have ever been as frightened as I was at that moment. Because it wasn't just about me but my babies. They were in danger, and I promised myself I would not let anyone hurt them. However, I was powerless.

So, I thought I'd write to you even if it's cheesy as hell, so you can know that I would never do that to you. You will be different from other kids, but that will make you special, not abominations. I will cut the tongues of anyone who dares call you an abomination, my little devils. You can't imagine how happy I am at this very moment. How much your father and I can't wait to meet you...

Klaus limps into the church, weakened by the spell Genevieve had put on him. He finds the witches with Elizabeth, the siphoner is being held down by them. Elizabeth is shocked and relieved to see him. "Nick" she cries out hopeful trying to get away from the witches' grasps. Klaus lunges toward a witch guard and rips his head off. Abigail and Genevieve link hands and telekinetically pin Klaus to the wall, making her hopes of him saving them crash down. He was as powerless as she was right now.

And, I want to make you a promise, of three things that you will have that I never had: a safe beautiful home because your father is super-rich but also a king. Someone to tell you that they love you every single day, and someone to fight for you, no matter what because you are worth fighting for, my little devils. You will never be treated like me and your father was, I won't allow it.

Klaus fights against the spell pinning him to the wall, but he cannot get free. Monique and Abigail anchor the spell and go back to helping Elizabeth give birth. Both the siphoner and the hybrid yell like they never did before.

You're going to have a family. Always and forever. So, there you go, my baby girls. The rest, we're going to have to figure it out together. I already love you both with all my heart, and you are not even born. Your mom, the badass siphoner. 

Klaus and Elizabeth watch fearfully as Genevieve grabs the ceremonial athame that was used for the Harvest. Elizabeth continues to scream in agony and terror, she knew being in labor would be a difficult experience but she never imagined it like this.

" You should know this brings me no joy. I promise I'll make it quick," says Genevieve to Elizabeth and Klaus, who look at her hatred in their eyes. One of the witches covers Elizabeth's lower half with a sheet. "Let's begin, shall we?" announces the redheaded witch.

" No I don't want to," said stubbornly Elizabeth tears falling, her face was red and sweaty. Genevieve kept telling her to push, but she couldn't it hurt too much. She knew once they will be out, she wouldn't be able to protect them from the witches.

"You have to push now, or the babies will both die," said Genevive, urgently. The babies had to be born for the sacrifice to work. Both of them had to be sacrificed in the cemetery where all their ancestors lay.

The siphoner reluctantly started to push knowing there was no other choice. Elizabeth was in labor, and the witches, led by Genevieve, assist her in her birth. She screams in agony, wishing she could at least have some drugs right now to numb the pain. 

Klaus shouts still pinned on the wall" I will bring hell to your family!"

Genevieve flinches but ignores him and says to the siphoner, who was screaming in pain, her face pale " One last push! Push! The first baby is almost here!"

" I will bathe in rivers of your blood!" Klaus roars.

"No, No it hurts" I mumble weakly as I was pushing.

"I can see the baby!" says Monique next to Genevive.

"Push! Gently! Gently!" orders Genevive.

" Fuck you! I will enjoy cutting your tongue you psychotic bitch" I told her venom in my voice as I pushed once again.

Klaus screams still pinned on the wall "You will die screaming!" 

Elizabeth falls backward just as the first baby is born, feeling like she was going to pass out from the pain. She wanted to see the witches burn.

" There! " exclaimed Genevive making both Klaus and Elizabeth stop screaming once they see their baby who starts to cry. One of the witches helps cut the umbilical cord, and Genevieve wraps the baby in a blanket. " You have a beautiful baby daughter," said Genevieve while holding the baby. 

Elizabeth and Klaus stare in shock as if they didn't believe the baby was really there. Genevive gives the baby to one of the witches and goes back to Elizabeth " You have to push, the other baby is coming"

" Not again" she mumbles weakly.

" Push! Gently! That's it push" 

" I WILL...KILL...ALL...OF YOU" she manages to say between pushes. She wanted to kill them even more than her father, and she loathed the man more than anything in the world. She surprises the witches when she makes a window break with her magic as she screams, making the witch's look at each other alarmed. She had managed to siphon the baby, accidentally. They had to be quick otherwise the plan wouldn't work.

" I will kill everyone you ever meet" howls the hybrid against the wall while looking at his small daughter wrapped in a white sheet fearing for her life and her mother's.

" I see the other one...there," Genevive said. She cut the umbilical cord as both babies cried. She wrapped the other baby in a white sheet and said to the new parents "You have another beautiful daughter" 

Then Genevieve turned to the witches "We must start the sacrifice as soon as the moon sets with the morning sky -"

" No GIVE ME MY BABIES" She yelled hysterically. "Please, I won't hold them, just once" she begged whimpering.

Genevieve nods to the other which holding the older twin. They both bring the babies over so Elizabeth so she can hold the twins in each arm, she holds them firmly fearing they would fall, even in her weak state. Elizabeth forgets her pain, she is amazed by the sight of her daughters, even bloody, dirty, and crying their lungs out they were adorable. 

"They are beautiful.." she whispers awestruck. She looks up at Klaus and manages a small smile while he looked as mesmerized as her by their daughters. It was like the witches weren't there like they were alone with their beautiful babies.

Suddenly, Monique grabs Elizabeth by the hair surpising her, she pulls her head back and slits her throat with the knife making her gasps in surprise.

"NOOOOOO! " yells the hybrids tears on his face as Elizabeth falls backward holding her bleeding neck with difficulty. He looks at her lifeless body in horror, her throat was sliced and bloody.

The witches grab the babies before leaving the church. As the witches leave, Monique twists her wrist, which causes Klaus to fall to the floor, weakened. 

☽ ✮ ☾

Klaus wakes up to her body startled, he runs to her body. Her lifeless eyes are staring blankly at him. " oh God....no....no..." he utters. He bit his wrist and puts it against her mouth his hands shaking uncontrollably. " Ju-just drink love" he stutters but she doesn't drink, he was too late she was already dead.

" NO!" he screeches full of rage. He destroys a chair by throwing it against the wall, tears falling down on his face. It was all his fault. Trembling he takes her lifeless body in his arms, numb. He looks at her face and touches gently her bloodied neck as if he didn't believe she was really dead. 

Sometime later, Elijah bursts into the church with Hayley next to him. " ELIZABETH" he yells. He stops dead in his tracks, panting and out of breath as a result of the werewolf bites, and struggles to focus his vision. Eventually, he sees that Klaus is sitting at the sacristy, with Elizabeth's head resting in his lap. Klaus's eyes are red showing he cried, and he was once again near tears. Elijah approaches them difficultly, because of the effects of the bite.

Hayley, on the other hand, runs to her best friend's dead body " Lizzie" she cries out, a hand on her mouth shocked to see her bloodied throat.

"No. No, no. No..." Elijah falls to his knees next to Hayley and realizes that Elizabeth is dead.

Klaus says numbly" She's gone. I-I tried feeding her my blood but it was too late." his voice cracks at the end. Elijah starts to cry, which causes Klaus to start to cry, as well.

" You've been bitten. Here." Klaus bits into his wrist and offers it to Elijah who is stunned by the turns of events.

"This is my fault..they took her when I was supposed to protect her," says Hayley guiltily while looking at her best friend's dead body. 

Elijah shakes his head at Hayley and turns to his brother distraught "How?"

"I was bested," responds Klaus numb.

Elijah becomes furious at his brother " You were bested. Huh. " he walks toward Klaus "You were BESTED?" he yells making Klaus looks at him in shock "My invincible brother."

" Elijah stop" begs Hayley. Of course, she was mad, but she didn't blame Klaus. She was the one with Elizabeth when she was taken, if she blamed someone it was herself.

Klaus pulls himself weakly to his feet and looks Elijah and Hayley in the eyes.

"They took the babies. But, there's still time. We can save them."

" I'm going to kill those psychotic witches" spats Hayley venom in her voice.

☽ ✮ ☾

The trio was at the Lafayette cemetery. If the witches wanted to perform a sacrifice it had to be here. Klaus, Hayley, and Elijah are still walking through the maze illusion in the cemetery, using a stone as a piece of chalk to mark the tombs that they pass. 

Klaus sighs "It's ingenious. I can see them, I can feel them, and yet, they are not real. "

Elijah is still distraught as he runs his hands through his hair "There has to be away. Even if we could just push through - "

"What we need to do is focus." Klaus interrupts his brother.

Hayley mumbles urgently " We need to find them before it's too late" 

Elijah snaps at his brother "My only focus right now is that child and her safety, do you understand me? he continues furiously "This - all of this - this is the world that you created, Niklaus. "

"Brother-"

Elijah ignores his brother and continues " All of your scheming, the enemies that you have made every single day of your miserable life - what results did you expect? That your children would be born into a happy life? That the mother would be alive to know her daughters? That we could live and thrive as some - as some sort of family? "

"That was your fantasy, brother, not mine!" snaps Klaus at his brother. He was as, and even more distraught by Elizabeth's death. Elijah didn't see her die as he did, he didn't care for her the same way he did.

Elijah is enraged " NO, brother! This was our hope. This was our family's hope."

" I- I know brother. I let her in! " Klaus tries to hold back tears " I don't let people truly in! And now she is gone. She didn't even know that I LOVE her and now she's dead... And I-I"

Klaus sits down on the stoop of one of the tombs and puts his head in his hands. Elijah quietly sits down next to him and grips his arm in comfort, knowing his baby brother was in pain. 

He didn't know how much he cared about the siphoner. He knew he fancied her, but it looked more than an infatuation. Klaus rarely truly loved a woman and it appeared Elizabeth was one of them. It wasn't hard to fall for her, she was after all full of light and life, beautiful, humorous, clever, and understood Klaus's demons more than anyone. 

There was a time he feared her darkness and selfishness would bring his brother down, but his worries were quickly dismissed as he got to know her. She was a captivating woman, and even if it was just platonically he also cared deeply for her.

"You can both tell the twins how much you cared for their mother when we save them," says Hayley to the two originals. She didn't protect her best friend but she would save her daughters.

Klaus looks at her, his chin quivering, as Elijah nods encouragingly at his brother.

☽ ✮ ☾

Klaus, Hayley, and Elijah are breaking their way through the illusion by destroying the tombs. When they reach a room full of candles, they stop and catch their breath.

Elijah sighs " We've passed through here twice already. We're running out of time. " He punches through a wall in anger and frustration.

"We're going to find them" assures Hayley to Elijah but also herself, they had to find them otherwise she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. 

" We have to move faster," Klaus says as he marks the wall with a third tally mark.

Elizabeth calls out from behind them and says smirking "Or be a smartass like me."

Elijah, Hayley, and Klaus freeze when they heard her voice, and turn to see the source of the sound. Elizabeth stands in the doorway, dazed and exhausted -looking, but her usual smirk harboring her face.

"Lizzie" whispers barely in shock, just like Elijah and Klaus who were shocked to see her alive. Klaus rushes over to touch her face to make sure she isn't an illusion. 

He pleads "How are you here?"

She holds her head in pain and takes a step back, making him frown." ouch, will you stop yelling! I don't know... I woke up on the stupid church and I had blood on me" she touches her neck getting a flashback of her neck being sliced by Monique, while she was holding her babies " My gums hurt and I am soo hungry" she complained. Then she realized " My babies, they are here I know it"

Elijah looks confused, but Klaus realizes what has happened "You died with the baby's blood still in your system." He turns to Elijah and Hayley "She's in transition."

" God, I freaking died...I'm a vampire" I exclaimed in horror. I always talked about how great it appeared to be a vampire, but I never actually thought I would be one. I didn't know how to deal with this news, because that would mean I won't be able to practice magic something I loved.

" Listen, love you have to drink blood to complete the transition otherwise you will die," said gently Klaus, he would not lose her once again even if he had to force-feed her blood.

Hayley grabs Klaus's arm harshly " I was forced to complete the transition, you have to let her the choice"

"You would let her die?" yells the hybrid angered at Hayley.

" STOP yelling, I feel like I'm going to explode"

" Everything is heightened when you are a vampire, Elizabeth" informs Elijah softly at the overwhelmed siphoner.

" I hate it" she snapped " Whatever, I'm going to find my daughters and feed on the psychotic redhead after I cut her tongue," she says leaving the trio rushing after her.

Elizabeth leads Elijah, Klaus, and Hayley through the maze of tombs in the cemetery's illusion toward her daughters. She can feel them, they are near. Maybe a mother's instinct existed, after all, it was just her mother who didn't have one.

Genevieve is about to sacrifice the babies. She and the other witches were saying in unison " Nouvel vie Nouvel me, me longe avec nous. "

Hayley, Elijah, Elizabeth, and Klaus turn a corner and see Genevieve holding a knife above the one baby's head, while Monique was holding a knife over the other twin.

"NOOO!" the siphoner yelled horrified at the sight of her daughters, a knife over them.

Elijah picks up an urn and lobs it at the witches, which slams against Genevieve's hand and knocks the athame onto the ground. The four-run toward them, so Monique and Abigail hold each other's hands and channel the ancestors' power to throw them backward while Genevieve goes to find them a theme.

Abigail the harvest which chants " La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur... La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur..."

"You fools! To come against us in our place of power, in our strongest hour. You don't face three, you face us all." warns us Monique the other harvest witch. The one that killed me.

As they continue to use magic against them, Elijah and Klaus can see that hundreds and hundreds of the dead witches have come together to protect them as they complete their sacrifice.

Klaus and Elijah are still fighting against the witches' magic. Klaus and Hayley each run in opposite directions, while Elijah continues to rush straight towards them, in hopes of overpowering them. 

Hayley finds Genevieve picking up the athame, and starts to fistfight her to keep her from using it against the baby. She once again knocks the knife out of her hand and into the ground. Elizabeth picks up the knife, holding it tightly.

Klaus gets cornered by the spirits of Papa Tunde's twin sons, who telekinetically throw Klaus into a tomb, shattering it.

Elizabeth and Hayley manage to knocks Genevieve down and run toward the babies, but Genevieve casts a pain infliction spell on both, which makes her fall onto their knees. The knife falls from Elizabeth's hands.

Meanwhile, Monique and Abigail are still using their powers combined powers to channel the full strength of their ancestors. Elijah fights to get close enough to them to get the babies. Klaus pulls himself out of the tomb and angrily rushes toward the action.

Abigail and Monique are changing in unison. "La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur... La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur... "

Klaus sees a wrought iron fence and breaks off one of the spikes. He throws it forcefully toward Abigail, which impales her through the stomach and kills her, breaking the connection that she and Monique had to the ancestors.

Monique quickly runs to grab the athame to finish the sacrifice herself. Klaus and Elijah vamp -speed toward her, but she uses her magic to block them using a wall of fire.

Genevieve continues the pain infliction spell to prevent Hayley and Elizabeth from interviewing. By instinct, Elizabeth cast the same spell on Genevive. She surprises herself when it actually works, making Genevieve fall on the ground screaming. Hayley and Elizabeth get up, not hurt by the redhead witch spell anymore.

Just as Monique is about to sacrifice the baby, she's hit with the Devil's Star, which embeds itself in her stomach. Her body becomes covered in cuts, and she coughs up blood before falling to the ground. Klaus and Elijah turn around to see that Marcel was the one who saved the babies. Before they can say anything, Marcel vamp -speeds to the babies, and then vamp -speeds away with one of the twins. Klaus follows after him.

Elizabeth runs to her baby and holds her in her arms. Her daughter starts to cry and she smoothes her " it's okay mommy is here, the evil witches won't hurt you"

Then she turns to Elijah and Hayley " What about Marcel? What if he hurts her?" she says panicked about her other daughter, who was taken by Marcel.

Elijah puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder " Marcellus, would never hurt a child. A baby no less, even if it's Niklaus daughter"

However, the newly turned is not reassured " But he was bitten, if he's hallucinating her will hurt her! What if he takes her from us and we can't find her. What if he drops her or someone takes her from him! What if- she rants anxiously but Hayley stops her. 

" I'll make sure she fine, okay Lizzie. He won't hurt her. Nobody will hurt her"

I nod at her before she speeds away after Klaus.

☽ ✮ ☾

Elijah is shackling Genevieve in one of the tombs to get information from her while I am holding my daughter firmly, afraid someone will take her from me again. The redhead witch would not get from this alive, I would get my revenge. 

I reluctantly gave my daughter to Elijah who looks surprised, with the way she was holding her daughter the original thought she would never let her go, no less trust someone with her daughter. The original smiled fondly at the baby. She was small, too small for a baby, which worried him. But she was a Mikealson, she would be strong and healthy. 

Elizabeth picks up the knife, the witches used to kill her and smile wickedly at the witch who looked frightened. She vamps speed to the witch making her eyes widen and puts the knife a against the witch throat" Before we have some fun, before I cut your tongue and kill you as I promised you. I want to know why and I won't ask again" she says furiously 

"The ancestors left me no choice - " 

Elizabeth groans " Those ancestors are starting to piss me off. Can't they mind their own business? they are freaking dead. People call me an abomination, but I'm not the one willing to sacrifice babies for power" she accuses. 

"No, not just power! It was the ancestors' decree. It was her decree." says the witch.

Elijah grabs Genevieve roughly by the face and forces her to look at him, still holding his niece with his other arm " It was whose decree?"

"I'm surprised you have to ask. " Genevive laughs weakly "After all, you were the one who convinced your siblings to consecrate her on New Orleans soil"

Elijah lets go of her, disgusted, as he realizes who she's talking about. Elizabeth groans once again " First your Father, now your mother. Your parents are literally the worst grandparents ever"

"So, not even death can stop my mother from seeking the annihilation of her own flesh and blood," says Elijah darkly, looking at her innocent niece. She didn't deserve this.

Genevieve anxiously tells them " This isn't the end. As long as that child lives, the witches of New Orleans will never stop coming for it." she starts to cry" Esther will never stop coming for it. It has been decreed - your baby will be consecrated among her ancestors. She will not live."

" Nobody will hurt my daughters," she says furiously, then she smiles wickedly " I will have to murder your entire coven then"

Elijah frowns at her " Some of them are innocent"

" I DON'T CARE" she yells at the original vampire " if I have to kill their children so that none of them goes after my daughters I will. I won't feel a once of guilt" 

Elizabeth and Elijah can smell blood coming from Genevieve making them turn to her. Genevieve begins to bleed from her eyes. "They're coming for me, I can feel it. I failed them. Understand - I just wanted to live. Tell Klaus... I'm sorry. "

Genevieve starts to choke up the blood. Elizabeth looks up at the ceiling and says " hum no. No way you dead witches kill her. It's my job"

She goes to Genevieve, a devilish smiled on her face. She wipes the blood coming from the witch's eyes with her fingers and drinks it while smiling at the witch, completing her transition. She immediately feels better, stronger, and euphoric. Blood is delicious.

" You know I should thank you," she says surprising both Elijah and Genevive. She grabs Genevive by the neck choking her and starts siphoning her making her feel the same euphoria she feels when magic runs through her veins.

" You can still siphon," says Elijah surprised 

I stop checking the witch and tell " Yes, I can even siphon from my own vampirism. Freaky right, I can use myself as a battery. It the most amazing thing ever" she laughs" you made me more powerful, I will be unstoppable now that I'm a vamp-witch"

She grabs the knife " It sad or ironic if I cut your throat with the same knife you killed me and wanted to use to sacrifice my babies. I don't know I get my emotions mixed up sometimes, and now that everything is heightened. It's like everything is all over the place."

Elizabeth opens forcefully the witch's mouth, she takes the knife and cut her tongue while the witch is crying in pain. She looks at the tongue disgusted and throws it on the floor. 

" Nothing to say, now...Hmmm right you physically can't" she laughs darkly.

Elizabeth throws herself at Genevive's neck and sucks her dry, feeling euphoric as she ingests her blood. Elijah puts a hand on her shoulder making her stop in her brutal attack " She's dead, Elizabeth"

She removes her fangs from the witch's neck and wipes the blood on her chin with her sleeve. 

" hum... Even your blood tastes bitter. And I thought witches blood was tasty, I guess I was wrong" she tells to the dead body.

" How do you feel? ask worriedly the original vampire.

" I still feel dead" she jokes " but my gums don't hurt anymore and blood taste like strawberry cake...or beignets..I'm fine, Eli I'm just mad, so mad. I want to see the world burn"

Elijah nods, however, he is still worried about her and the witches. She looked fine, and he knew she was already murderous before her transition so it didn't a surprise to see her so violent with Genevieve. However, vampirism was still a change hard to process and he was naturally worried about her. 

Besides the witches were still threat and they had no army to protect his nieces and on top of that Elizabeth's father was still a threat, one they could not kill.


	36. TWINSIS

ELIJAH AND ELIZABETH GOT HOME, WITH HER DAUGHTER. She was happy to found her other daughter unharmed in her bed with Klaus and Hayley. There was a pile of dead bodies being burnt down in the compound. Marcel's vampire army had succumbed to Francesca werewolf's family, and most of the vampires died because of werewolves bites.

I had taken a shower to take off all the blood, while the trio was looking after the twins. I didn't want to let them out of my sight, but Klaus had managed to convince me. Besides, I smelled like death and didn't wish to have Genevive blood any longer on me. My first shower as a vampire was odd. Everything was odd now that she was a vampire, it wasn't all bad but definitely weird. I was fast and heard things I shouldn't, I had to adjust to all of that. Besides I could constantly do magic, I didn't have to depend on others and it felt incredible. 

With Hayley, we had cleaned my daughters and dressed them. Baby Z, the firstborn who was a little bigger than her twin, was calm and didn't cry. I couldn't say the same, for baby K who wouldn't stop moving, and sobbing, apparently she preferred staying naked. Her cries made me cringe since my senses were heightened. I guessed she was going to be a little troublemaker.

Klaus and Elijah and Hayley were sitting in Elizabeth's room, while Elizabeth sits with the babies each one in her arms in the rocking chair in the nursery, located right off of her bedroom.

"We should have felt our mother's hand in this. We should have known she would not be bound by anything as obvious as death. And now, she has control of the witches. They will never stop." said Klaus to his brother. 

He was enraged at his mother, she had lied to him all his life, cursed him, tried to kill him and now she wanted to kill his daughters, her own granddaughters. Because of her, Elizabeth was killed, and even she came back as a vampire he would not forget seeing her lifeless eyes staring at him. He would not forget how broken he felt when he thought she was dead.

"No." Answered Elijah difficultly. As much as he hated to admit they wouldn't be safe.

"Nor would I expect the Guerrera wolves to back down. Hayley is wolf royalty, and my children are a part werewolf and as such, they are a threat to Francesca's claim to the leadership. And Elizabeth's father is still a threat, he said he would come for them. He mistreated Elizabeth because she is a siphoner... He will do the same to my daughter if he gets his hands on her. He plans on imprisoning Elizabeth back in the prison world, we cannot let that happen. They will never be safe." 

Klaus pauses for a beat "What was it you said to me earlier? That I have made enemies every day of my miserable life? Well, the worst of them are within these borders, brother." Elijah sighs in frustration" I have brought into the world a weapon they can use against me." Klaus finished defeated. 

Elijah puts his hand on his brother's shoulder reassuringly " Then we will arm ourselves! Brother, we have fought every adversary in this town, and we have won. And we'll fight them again, no matter who they are! We will make this home a fortress."

Klaus lowers his voice, not wanting Elizabeth to hear them "I will not have them live their lives as prisoners. And you know how Elizabeth is, what she went through, she won't handle being locked up"

"Then we leave here, together. All of us." offers the noble original.

Klaus shakes his head "Wherever we go, however far we run, those who seek power and revenge will hunt us! They will hunt them. My daughters have inherited all of our enemies with none of our defenses."

"So, whether we stay, or we leave - we condemn them." realizes the noble vampire, out of solutions.

"There's a third option. I grew up in a warzone. My parents thought they could protect me. But, in the end, they were slaughtered, and I spent my childhood alone and unloved." Hayley says saddened.

Elizabeth joins them in the room upon hearing her best friends, making the trio look at her. She is holding her daughter, her little siphoner because she wouldn't stop crying unless she was holding her in her arms. While her sister was peacefully sleeping in her bed, like a little angel.

Hayley looks at Elizabeth and her daughter pained. Then she turns to the two originals " We can't let that happen to them, I won't allow it. They should not grow up as I did. They should grow up safe and loved. And yet, here on their first day in this world, with a grandmother who is bent on sacrificing her, and their mother killed, turned into a vampire. " Hayley pauses for a beat, "I think the only thing to do is... send them away, while we stay behind and clean up the mess that we've made. "

"No, I can't be away from them," tells the siphoner shaking, panicked at the thought. She had a hard time putting them down, she wouldn't be able to be away from them.

"You won't, you will go with them," says Klaus trying to reassure the siphoner who was freaking out. 

She looks at Klaus and asks hopefully " But you're going with us? " she adds when she sees guilt all over his face right" Right?"

"I can't love" he admits difficultly.

Elizabeth starts to sob and asks frustrated tears falling down her face. " Why can't I stop crying, I hate crying" She didn't want to be away from him either. She just wanted things to be normal, but she wasn't normal neither Klaus was, and neither her children were. But she had to calm down otherwise she would wake her daughter.

" It's the heightened emotions, Lizzie," says Hayley looking at her with sympathy " it felt like that at first, but it's going to fade. With time you'll feel better, you just have to adjust"

Elizabeth nods difficultly and Hayley tries to persuade her "Lizzie, It's the only way to keep them safe"

"No! This is insane. You heard Genevieve - so long as they live, those babies will be hunted." Says Elijah.

Klaus stands up and joins Elizabeth and the baby" Not if no one knows they live."

Elijah looks confused and asks " What is it you intend to do, brother?"

"Whatever it takes to save our family." Klaus starts " Everybody will think they are dead when Marcel shows the wolves the body of two dead babies, and a woman with dark hair, her body unrecognizable"

Elizabeth understands his plans, if everybody thinks they were dead they wouldn't go after them. Since she couldn't siphon the spell of the moonlight rings on Klaus and Hayley, they would have to defeat Francesca's army the old way. By slaughtering them all. The only way she could siphon the spell would be to siphon on each ring, so in the end, she wasn't really useful in this situation. Since killing them would be faster. She could still stay and help them, but selfishly she didn't want to be away from her daughters.

" Hum...I can help with that I can make an illusion on a dead body and make it look like me" she offered. Even if she wouldn't be able to help them defeat the wolves, she could make the lie more believable.

"How long this illusion last ?" asks Elijah curiously.

" I can make it permanent, it's definitely going to be creepy to see my self dead, but we gotta make sacrifices...And my father" she added thinking about the link they had, for once it could help them " he felt it when a died through the link. Since I died at the same time I gave birth, I'm like seventy percent sure he didn't feel them being born. So if he hears rumors about them being dead, he might be conceived they truly are" she finished convinced. Maybe she could get rid of her dad, for a while, until they can protect themselves from him. At least until Olivia and Lucas merge. Then I will kill him.

" So we can get your father out of our back pretty easily," says Hayley a small smile on her face, finally hearing good news " then the wolves I don't think it's going to be that hard, that leaves the witches. They are going to be hard to convince. She is an Orleans witch since she was born here, right? So they can feel them with their witchy ancestral connection? She asks Elizabeth knowing she knew the most about this type of thing.

" They will believe what we sell" Klaus dismisses Hayley. 

" I can cloak them, it can work for a while. I have a good cloaking spell from your mother's grimoire." explained Elizabeth, then she bursts out laughing and said bitterly " She wanted them dead and now her spells will help us hide them, ironic isn't it" 

" Serves her right, that psychopathic bitch will get exactly what she deserves," said Hayley bitterly.

Elijah still not convinced asks " In what world will they be safe without their father? Who can protect her better than we? Elizabeth just turned into a vampire, she didn't have time to control her bloodlust!"

"There is one person," says Klaus.

"Rebekah" realizes Elijah.

Hayley stands up and says cheerfully " This perfect! Rebekah will teach Elizabeth control. And she will be able to protect them. There is no one else we could trust more"

Elizabeth's eyes widen, they didn't know that Rebekah was now human since she had only told her and swore her to secrecy " Huh...I have something to tell you about Rebekah" she mumbles awkwardly.

" We're listening," told Elijah apprehensively. Elizabeth looked guilty, and she never did. The only time he saw her guilty was when they had learned about the merge with Klaus, so he knew this had to be important. Klaus narrows his eyes at her, knowing he would not be pleased by the news she would deliver him.

" She's not a vampire anymore-

"This is ridiculous, love. We don't have time for your absurd jokes" Klaus cuts her off irritated.

" I kinda find a way to get the cure and now she's human. Has been human for the last month" she lets out quickly.

"You did what?" Klaus growls making his daughter cry. Elizabeth sends a harsh look in Klaus's direction, her daughter had finally calmed down and now she was crying once again, because of him.

" sh sh Daddy didn't mean to yell at mommy" I try to smooth the baby but she doesn't stop.

" Brother you have to calm down" Elijah orders his baby brother. This was not the time to throw a tantrum, he was now a father and he had to act accordingly. Elijah was as distressed by this news however a baby, Klaus's daughter was in the room.

" Calm down?" Klaus laughed dryly, clearly unamused by this news" Didn't you hear what she said, our sister is human because of her," he finishes sending an accusing finger towards Elizabeth.

" And being human has been Rebekah's dream, I know you fear of losing her but we ought to be happy for her. You frightened your child with your shouting " he finishes making Klaus's eyes widen at his crying daughter. 

Elizabeth can't seem to smooth her daughter who won't stop crying. She goes to Klaus and puts her in his arms making him surprised. " She's already traumatized because the first thing she saw was her mother having her throat sliced, and then she was kidnapped by lunatic witches who held a freaking knife over her head. She doesn't need you yelling around her"

Klaus narrows his eyes at her, but then he seems to panic when he holds his crying daughter " what do I do?" he asks anxiously holding the baby who cried even more when she was in his arms.

" You made her cry, figure it out on your own, big bad hybrid" Elizabeth snapped at him. She loved her daughter more than anything but her crying with the newly heightened senses made the siphoner irritable.

" Bloody hell" mutters Klaus as he was rocking his daughter, trying to calm her down.

Elijah smiled at his brother's distress while he was trying to smooth his daughter. He didn't see his brother act so nervous since they were human. Maybe the brother he loved when they were human wasn't completely gone. 

" Elizabeth could you explain how this is possible? " asked Elijah, getting back at the topic is his new human sister.

" So Rebekah told me all about the cure, Silas and the doppelganger drama and that made me think, You know everything is the same in the prison world" 

Elijah nods, before Elizabeth could continue Hayley cuts her off " Wait so the cure was in the prison world?" asked Hayley surprised.

" Yeah at the same place Silas was buried, but without him. And Rebekah knew where it was, so I gave her before she left, the ascendant, the spell, and Bennet's blood. All she had to find was a witch to make the trip possible and voila" finishes Elizabeth.

In the background, Klaus was still trying to calm his crying daughter.

Elijah frowns "That was months ago. Why didn't she informed us?" he asked more to himself. This was a big change, she should have told them. They had many enemies and now she was defenseless.

" Maybe I don't know, she was afraid you would stop her from taking it since you did it last time," she said sarcastically accusing him. Honestly, if she was in Rebekah's place, she would have done the same.

" And she was bloody right! I would have never let her take the cure. This is madness" shouts Klaus, then he looks at his daughter surprised and whispered, " She stopped crying".

" See you figured it out," says Elizabeth softly smile on her face.

" Whether she is human or not, I believe Rebekah is the only person we can trust. She still can teach Elizabeth to control" declared Elijah.

" I promise I won't bite your sissy, no way she's like my Fifth favorite person alive." said Elizabeth, then she looks at Elijah " Sorry Eli, but you're after blondie on my list."

" Well that's reassuring," mumbles Klaus sarcastically.

" Chill out, Nicky. I have this spell to help with the bloodlust besides I think I'm excellent at control. It's like torture to feel magic around me and not siphon it. All I want is to siphon you all to death but I stop myself because I have some manners. I'm sure I can do the same with blood"

" You never told me that" frowned Klaus. He didn't know that being near him was such a pain for her. 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said lightly not wanting to go too deep on the subject " Because not everything is about you. Look it's not that big a deal Nicky, I felt this way all my life I'm kinda used to it"

" Well then it's settled, Elizabeth and the twins will go with Rebekah until our enemies are vanquished," said Klaus, even if it pained him to be away from them it had to be done to ensure their safety. He would do anything to protect them.

☽ ✮ ☾

We were in the car, Klaus and I. The twins were seated on the back in their car seat. They were both calm, and peaceful.

" I think they like being in the car," said Elizabeth making him smile softly.

" Josette told me I was an awful baby, a real little she-devil." begins Elizabeth " Once I threw a pencil at her when I was three I think. It hit her in the eye and almost blinded her. Thankfully daddy dearest was there and he did his witchy powers to save Josette's poor eye...She also told me dad used to take me in his car at night because I wouldn't stop crying. I was a cranky baby and he had to ride at least three times around the neighborhood with grunge music so I would fall asleep, otherwise, I would cry all night" she said smiling softly at the memory, however, it was soon replaced by her father's harsh words and punishments " It was when he loved me and didn't know I was an abomination" she finished saddened.

" So you've always been trying to kill your siblings, even when you were an innocent infant" teased the hybrid.

" Rude" she laughed " It was an accident, this time. When I cut her spleen that was totally intentional" 

Klaus chuckled " I think our daughter takes after you," he says looking at his daughter who he had to smooth so she would stop crying. 

" What about you? "

" Well we didn't process automobiles during Viking times, so I didn't get any rides from my father as you did. But we had horses, I was the one charged with feeding them "

"Not that silly" she laughed " How were you as a baby?"

" Hum... Surprisingly my anger issues surfaced when I was transformed. " he started thoughtfully " Elijah informed me several times that I was a very calm and sweet child, much different from the man I am today I'm afraid. As a baby, I was very silent, and I grew soft and frightened by my father. My brother Kol was more of a troublemaker. Or Rebekah, she was always a little brat. When I was a child I didn't enjoy fighting or hunting, I was horrible at it actually. I liked painting or mixing berries to make paint but my father saw that as a weakness, an excuse to struck me down" he finished darkly, just like her some fond memories were soiled by his father's abuse.

Elizabeth looked at her older daughter, a smile on her face " Then I guess you're a lot like our little older twin, she didn't cry since we got her back from Marcel. She even was silent when her sister was crying. And... when I look at her I can see your eyes" 

"I suppose she is," said Klaus, then he grinned"well she has a hint of devils in her eyes that's all me "

" Hey, I'm as evil as you" she pouted.

" If that makes you happy, to think that" 

" It does, I like being the bad guy it's way easier," she told him. Then she frowned her eyebrows and said frustrated "I just don't understand ". Klaus looked at her confused wanting her to elaborate.

" How could our fathers abuse us and our mothers stand by doing nothing? I could never hurt them, or let anyone harm them... It would hurt me too much. When the witches took them from me, I was in so much pain. I-I just why didn't they love us? I mean I love my daughters and could not abuse them. So how could they?"

He sighed " I don't know love, I always wondered why my father didn't love me, even when he didn't know I was a bastard. But I never got my answer" 

" I guess their hate for us was more important than any love they had to us," she said darkly then her eyes widen " Oh my God I forgot" she exclaimed" We have to name them, we can't keep calling them baby Z and baby K"

Klaus nodded " Do you have any ideas?"

They had already talked a few times about names, but never got along. His names were too old for her and hers were ridiculous, who would want his child to be named beignet just because they like eating beignets.

"Well I wanted to call one Katherina, but you said no. My other ideas kinda sucked" she said disappointed. 

"I already told you I will not have my daughter be called after a doppelganger"

She rolled her eyes " I know, I know Nicky I was just messing with you. It's just the names you suggest sound too ancient. Like Florence, Harriet, Dorothea, or Lavina like eww. They are already unique, they don't need some ancient name some of your old lovers had."

" I only hear you complaining and not suggesting anything, love"

"So" she started unsurely" I wanted to call out little siphoner after my brother. What do you think about Kayla?" she asked.

" Surprisingly I like it," he told her. He couldn't say otherwise, knowing how much she loved her sociopathic brother, he was even jealous of her love for him.

"Good because you didn't have a choice. Maybe we could call little you after one of your brothers?" she suggested.

" We could name her after Kol, I suppose. He always felt left out, it could be a great tribute to my trouble marker of a brother" 

Elizabeth nodded " Yeah but we have to make it feminine like Kai with Kayla. What do you think about Kola?..No," she said before he could respond " it sounds too much like Koala, and my beautiful daughter will not be named after an animal. No way"

" What about Kolendra?" asked the original. 

" No, it's too long and sounds old. You really have a find for ancient names. What about Kollen?"

" Kollen Mikealson" he tried " No it doesn't sound right....Maybe Kolina" he suggested. 

She grinned at him " It's perfect Nick. Kolina, I like it. Besides I looked on the internet, it means torture and pure. Oh and it's a derivative of Katherine, so I guess I will get what I wanted in a way" 

" Bloody hell" he muttered.

"Wait I looked up on the internet and both names mean pure. It's kinda ironic with the whole Prophecy thingy on how they are the devils spawn but I think it a sign. Besides it's perfect both of those names start with a K and end with a am A. I love it. Oh," she finished disappointed. 

"What is it?"

"I'm not on the awesome team K with them and you" she pouted unhappily.

Klaus laughed " We can rename you Kelizabeth if you wish" 

"Hugh no it sounds too weird. I guess I will have to deal with it".

" Kolina and Kayla Mikealson," he said with a content smile. 

They reached their destination and Klaus stopped the car, while they were waiting for Rebekah. Klaus took something from his pocket and gave it to her. 

"Love here is a new phone. There is mine, Elijah's, and Hayley's numbers in it. And remember as much as you love it you can't tweet anymore" 

She nodded " Don't worry Nicky, I will be careful. I promise"

He gulped difficultly and said " When I saw your dead body I thought I lost you forever. I tried feeding you my blood but it was too late." He was avoiding looking at her.

She put her hand on his chest reassuringly wanting him to look at her in the eyes " I'm alive nick I'm okay"

" You don't understand. I was staring at your lifeless eyes, and your light was gone."

"Do you still see that stupid light now that I'm a bloodsucker?" she asked curiously and irritated because she still didn't believe they were any light in her.

"Of course. When you were dead I realized I should have told you something. Now that you came back to me I can, and I will because I ought to " he stopped to take a beat, and looked at her deeply in the eyes " Elizabeth Parker, you've made what few women managed to do in my long lifetime, you broke my heart when you died because I love you. I wouldn't be able to bear losing you again"

" Really? She asked surprised to hear this. She didn't he felt like that with her and thought the sweet words he said to her were to get in her bed, not because he had deep feelings for her.

"You don't have to say it back, I would understand considering things between us have been complicated," he said however he would admit he would be disappointed if she didn't.

" Well it doesn't surprise me, everybody loves me" she joked but then she turned serious, "I think I do love you, Nicky," she said startling him, she may have been flirty with him but he knew Elizabeth had difficulties with real attachment. And sometimes he had a hard time to depicter her feelings or emotions, she hid them so well behind her smiles, smirks, and jokes.

" I have never been in love before but I think what I feel for you is what I imagine love to be. Besides Jared made me realize, I had feelings for you when I couldn't sleep with him"

" So you weren't intimate with that werewolf boy?" he asked surprised. Sometimes when he would go check on her in the bayou, the werewolf was in her bed and even if he just saw them sleeping he assumed they were intimate. Besides she had told him they were in a relationship, and that she even loved him which had enraged him. He had broken down his art studio, upon hearing this.

"No, but he was a good friend of mine," she said melancholically, he was one of her rare friends but unfortunately he was dead and technically she was too. " I haven't been with someone else then you since the witches kidnapped me" she confessed. She may have flirted a lot, even with his siblings but she's hadn't slept with anyone else than him.

" I-I Genevieve was a mistake, I felt betrayed that you had lied to me considering I was betrayed not long ago by my sister. Although it does not condone my actions, I apologize for getting involved with her"

" Next time, you want some sexual anger relief choose one that doesn't want to sacrifice our children," she told him, not mad at him but more at the redhead witch. He was not to blame for her actions, doesn't mean she couldn't torture him a little bit.

" I only want you," he told her surprising her.

" Even when I won't be here to satisfy little Nicky?" she asked smirking a teasing hand on his thigh. 

He gulped but recomposed himself and looked at her grinning " I can stay faithful. I'm a thousand years old, love. I have learned patience and I have stayed years without sex"

" When was the longest?" she asked curiously.

" 60 years. I had killed a special kind of hunter and was affected by a curse, with vivid hallucinations. Elijah had to lock me up because I wouldn't stop trying to kill myself. I was tormented for 52 years, 4 months, and 9 days. When you are a vampire you don't feel the time the same way, but during this curse, I actually experienced the flow of time itself. After the curse vanished I couldn't touch a woman for 8 years"

" Oh, I'm sorry Nicky. It sounds horrible, no wonder you such an wanker sometimes " she told him compassionately, stealing Rebekah's insult. Rebekah had told her about these hunters curse when she told her about the cure, but she never told her Klaus was affected by it.

" I'm over it" he dismissed her. Those were the most horrible years of his life and after that, he had trouble living with himself. He lost his will to live and had wished he had an oak stake to stop his endless suffering.

" I'm trying to be compassionate and that's super hard for me," she said infuriated with him.

" Calling me a wanker is being compassionate?" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah well, I told you it's complicated for me. Anyway, the longest for me was 16 years, not many people in the prison world so I had only my hands to satisfy me...You know you can look and flirt I don't mind, you just have to keep your dick in your pants and your tongue in your mouth. They are mine"

" Such vulgar words coming from beautiful innocent lips," said Klaus fakely outraged.

She giggled " Not sure my lips are so innocent with what I do with them."

" But I also only want you," she told him repeating the words he told her earlier, approaching his lips. He took his face in his hands and kissed her softly as if he was afraid she would break. 

"I hate that we have to part away, but you will soon return to me, my love" he whispered to her as their lips parted away.

" As soon as you kill those annoying mutts and take care of the lunatic witches, we will be together. The four of us" she promised him. " I would love to have a quickie with you, we haven't done it in the car yet. But the twinsis are in the car, and they are already traumatized enough" she told him pouting.

He laughed "You're unbelievable"

" Yes I like to think that I am unique"

They heard a car parking next to theirs, Elizabeth recognized it to be Rebekah's red car. Klaus and Elizabeth got out of the car. She took her daughter Kolina while Klaus took Kayla in his arms. 

" Blondie, I thought you would have changed considering the whole human thing but you look as hot as you were as a vampire" she said sending a wink at the now human original.

" Lizzie, vampirism didn't change you at all," muttered Rebekah smirking but she was looking at her silent brother apprehensively. 

" And when we're you meaning to tell us about this?" he asked accordingly. 

" Nick... You were running every chance of happiness I could have. It was my shoot to have everything I have dreamed of for a thousand years, I couldn't tell you. I remember what you told me when I wanted to take the cure the last time" 

He rolled his eyes but still forced a smile at his sister " Well I hope your happy now, sister," he told her honestly even if he was still bitter about her being human. He never thought of not having Rebekah, by his side always and forever like they promised each other. He never thought about her dying one day, and it scared him.

" I am" rebakh responded happily. She expected much worst from him, but he told her what she wished he would.

" If you wish to be a vampire later, Elizabeth told me she can make it possible" he offered the possibility.

Rebekah nodded, then she gently touches the babies, and stares in wonder. "Oh, they look like their mother. " she smiles "Maybe there is a God after all."

Klaus laughs "Well, they have a hint of the devil in their eyes. That's all me"

" Nick I already told you, you can't take all the credit for that" Elizabeth pouts making him and Rebekah laugh.

"I trust you sister, No one can ever find them. Elizabeth had already done a cloaking spell on them and herself. You will need one as well" explained Klus Rebekah.

"I know what to do, Nik." Rebekah and Klaus both look at the baby, he is holding "Perhaps we'll get a white fence. I think that would be lovely."

"Oh no not a white fence, that is like my worst nightmare," said Elizabeth, making Rebekah roll her eyes.

Klaus holds up the baby to get a last look at her, he looks at his other daughter in Elizabeth's arms and whispers to the baby "This city would have seen you dead, but I will have it your home. And every soul, who wishes you harm will be struck down. Just as sure as your blood runs through my veins, you will both return to me with your mother" 

Klaus kisses his daughter on the forehead and the cheek before handing her to his sister. Then he goes doing the same with his other daughter who was in Elizabeth's arms, and kisses his little wolf on the forehead. He looks at Elizabeth who looked like she wanted to cry " This isn't goodbye, love we will be reunited again. " he promised her "Take care of our little wolves"

Elizabeth nodded difficultly " Of course." Klaus kissed her on the forehead as he did to his daughters and turns to Rebekah. He his holding the tiny wooden knight that he carved for Rebekah a 1,000 years ago, and gives it to his sister which causes Rebekah to grab his hand and start to cry. 

"In spite of our differences, Rebekah, there is no one I would trust more with my daughters' lives and Elizabeth's safety," Klaus confided his sister. He hugs Rebekah and kisses her on the cheek "Be happy, sister."

Rebekah smiles " They will be happy, Nik. I promise."

They smile at each other "What's their names?"

" The little one you are holding is our little siphoner. We named her Kayla after Elizabeth's brother" informed Klaus. 

" And the older twinsie, we named her Kolina after- says Elizabeth but Rebekah cuts her off. 

" Kol," mumbled Rebekah a fond smile on her face, a tear falling down. " It's perfect" she looked at the two babies " Nice to meet you Kayla and Kolina Mikealson. "

Klaus leaves even if it one of the most difficult things he did in his long life.


	37. ACT II

KLAUS MIKEALSON

"𝒯𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝒸𝒾𝓉𝓎 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓈𝑒𝑒𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒹𝑒𝒶𝒹, 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝐼 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝒾𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒽𝑜𝓂𝑒. 𝒜𝓃𝒹 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎 𝓈𝑜𝓊𝓁, 𝓌𝒽𝑜 𝓌𝒾𝓈𝒽𝑒𝓈 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒽𝒶𝓇𝓂 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝒷𝑒 𝓈𝓉𝓇𝓊𝒸𝓀 𝒹𝑜𝓌𝓃. 𝒥𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝒶𝓈 𝓈𝓊𝓇𝑒 𝒶𝓈 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒷𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹 𝓇𝓊𝓃𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝓇𝑜𝓊𝑔𝒽 𝓂𝓎 𝓋𝑒𝒾𝓃𝓈, 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝒷𝑜𝓉𝒽 𝓇𝑒𝓉𝓊𝓇𝓃 𝓉𝑜 𝓂𝑒 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓂𝑜𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇" 

ELIZABETH PARKER

" 𝐼𝓉 𝒽𝓊𝓇𝓉𝓈 𝓂𝑒 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝓀 𝒶𝒷𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝓈𝑜𝓂𝑒𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝒽𝒶𝓇𝓂𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓂, 𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓃𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝒸𝒶𝓇𝑒𝒹 𝒶𝒷𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝒶𝓈 𝓂𝓊𝒸𝒽 𝒶𝓈 𝐼 𝒹𝑜 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓂. 𝐼 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝓈𝓉𝒶𝒷 𝒶𝓃𝓎𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝓌𝒽𝑜 𝒹𝒶𝓇𝑒𝓈 𝓉𝑜 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝓀 𝒶𝒷𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝒽𝓊𝓇𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓂"

KOLINA AND KAYLA MIKEALSON


	38. WHY CAN’T YOUR FAMILLY MEMBERS DIE ?

IT'S BEEN ALMOST FIVE MONTHS SINCE I DIED AND BECAME A WAMP-WITCH. The heightened emotions, scents, and hearing were hard to process. But I believe for a baby vampire I was quite adjusted. I had eaten the delivery guy but it was once, and it wasn't like I lost control or something, I just wanted to eat something fresh. Besides I was a vampire and that's what vampires do, they eat humans. And it's not like I cared about human lives or before I was transformed. I haven't even thought about biting Rebekah no matter how hot she was.

Besides I was loving the fact that I could do magic whenever I wanted. It was awesome to not be dependant on anyone to get magic. I guessed my daughter, Kayla would be later able to siphon from her werewolf and vampire side. So she would never feel like me powerless or dependent on others like me to do magic.

As for the twins they were okay, I mean they were babies. They had to eat, sleep, and poop, me and Rebekah were doing all the job. And they were a little hard to handle sometimes ( they are quite moody, little drama queens like their father ) but thankfully Rebekah was there to help. I wouldn't be able to take care of both of them without an extra hand, even if I was a vampire and a witch.

They had grown so much since they were born, and I couldn't wait until Klaus saw them. Rebekah loved taking care of them and I was sure she would be a good mother one day. 

Rebekah had taken the cure and was now human. I was putting a protection spell on her every day, we didn't want the same thing that happened to Katherine to happen to her. If anyone would drink from her she would age quickly and die. Besides vampire blood wasn't going to work on her while she had the cure in her system so no quick healing if she was ever injured and I didn't want her to die because she was a weak human now. We would have to do what I did with Stefan and Katherine, which transferring the cure to another vampire thanks to siphoning. But we needed a vampire first and there was too much going on so we decided we would do that later.

I was with the twins and Rebekah in a park. I was swinging Kolina on a swing while Rebekah did the same with Kayla. We would do that every day, and some moms even though we were a couple which made me laugh. Rebekah rolled her eyes when I suggested we should kiss to prove them right, she was used by now to my harmless flirtation with everybody, even her.

"Hey, hayls? How is it going are you getting some? Please say yes I have to live through procreation with you." I said desperately when I took Hayley's call. She didn't call often since it was dangerous so I guessed this was important. Maybe she had finally slept with Elijah, and it's been months since I tried to put them together. Without me, the couple (well soon couple) were certainly lost.

"I have to ask for advice, it important"

"I knew you would need my flirting advice, did you finally did the devil's tango with a certain original? I can give you tips on how to do this thing with your tongue-"

"Oh no me and Elijah it complicated. I called you because I may have found a solution to free the wolves. You could soon come back with the twins but... I have to marry Jackson"

" Crap I wasn't expecting that." I let out surprised.

" There is this ceremony and if I marry Jackson we would be linked and our whole pack. They would be able to control the change and wouldn't need these moonlight rings. And you could go home soon, with the twins. So...what do I do?"

" If I was you I would be selfish and not marry someone I don't love, but I'm not you and I'm selfish. I want this doggie war to be over... And it will if you marry him"

" So you're telling me I shouldn't be selfish and marry him for my pack, you and the twins?"

" Kind of...Look do what you want Hayley no one is pressuring you. But I already know your decision because you're a good person unlike me. It sucks since I'm team Elijah, but when Jackson dies of old age you can still have him..."

" Okay... Your right it's not for life... I'm immortal... And Jackson is not so bad, he's a good friend of mine and maybe I can grow to learn to love him... Yeah, I can. Thanks, Elizabeth" she said trying to convince herself before she hung up.

" God they have some drama..." I said to Rebekah who rose an eyebrow questionably. Now that she was human she couldn't listen to conversations from afar, which irritated her a lot. After being a vampire for so long she having a hard time adjusting to being human. "Hayley is going to marry Jackson in a magical marriage or whatever to save her pack... I was team Elijah" I add disappointed.

Rebekah let out a defeated sigh " My brothers have never been lucky in love, unfortunately".

" We will have to find him so rebound girl and he's a difficult guy, he's not the type to be drawn to a physique. The girls had to be special, like worthy of an original special and it's going to be difficult to find... I mean-"

Rebekah cut her off laughing " Elijah is a big boy, I'm certain he can manage without your assistance"

" I know... I just want to help you know" 

I noticed Kolina looking at a crow grimacing. She looked near tears. With a flick of my hand, I broke the crow's neck making it fall on the ground lifeless. I took my daughter from the swing and comforted her before she could cry because when she did start crying she wouldn't stop, and I wanted to avoid it at all cost.

" It's okay, mommy killed the awful ugly monster," I said soothingly and my daughter smiled at my words reassured. However, she started crying loudly surprising me. I turned around to the direction Kolina was looking and was startled to use more crows, like an invasion of them. As a witch, I knew it was definitely not normal.

" What the duck!" I exclaimed not wanting to curse in front of my daughter. I tried my best not today words like fuck around them, children could get corrupted very fast.

" Oh no" muttered Rebekah when she noticed the crows as well. She quickly took my daughter in her and told me worried " It's my mother she found us"

" But we're cloaked and a witch can't be inside an animal, I've never heard of any spells that allow you to process one, plus I don't think she gains form processing- Wait do you think I hurt her when I killed one of her crows?" I asked a sadistic smile on my face.

" We don't have time for this, we have to hide," said Rebekah urgently panicked at the situation. she was human now and there wasn't much she could do.

My eyes widen realizing the situation and I ramble anxiously " Crap you right this just, like really really stressful...we need to run... Then I do a clocking spell...Or like ten cloaking spells to be sure...and then we have to hide somewhere else, we just have to take their stuff.."

Rebekah nodded " I'll call Elijah he'll know what to do"

☽ ✮ ☾

Elijah looks taken aback, but he's distracted when his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and answers it when he sees Rebekah.

Rebekah is frantic " It's me. I have the babies, and we're on the run. Esther found us. Elizabeth clocked us again. We're safe, for now... I've lost her bloody starlings, but I have no idea where to go."

"Tell her to head west," suggest Klaus.

"Text me the plans," answered Rebekah as Elizabeth was getting her daughters in the car, her hands shaking nervously.

☽ ✮ ☾

It's nearly dark, now, and Elijah is still sitting at his booth as the waitress from earlier slowly walks past him. After a moment, Rebekah and Elizabeth walk into the restaurant, the twins in their baby carrier. Elijah immediately stands when he sees her, and they smile at him. When they make it to the booth, they set Kolina's and Kayla's carriers on the table, and Elijah smiles widely as he gazes at them fondly. They had grown so much since he last saw them. He and his sister share a hug before he focuses all his attention on his nieces. 

Rebekah sits down while Elijah picks up Kolina and holds her. Elizabeth takes Kayla and put her in Elijah's free hand. Elijah looks at them dazed " Look at both of you. So big. So perfect."

Rebekah smiles " Mmm."

" Obviously they perfect, they are my daughters after all" I answer making Elijah chuckle lightly.

"I can't imagine the joy of spending every day with them. It's..."

" ...Quite lovely. It feels so human." finishes Rebekah for him. it's true that the dirty diapers, the uncontrollable crying, and Kayla's favorite thing: vomiting her lunch on mommy's clothes were true rough human experiences. I have never felt so human, so normal all my life as much as those past months. It was only me, Rebekah, and the twins and it was so ordinary, and I wasn't used to this.

Elijah nodded" Yes... some would argue the most human of experiences."

Rebekah sighs " I know they are not mine. But, they made me realize how much I want that child of my own"

I take Rebeka's hand in mine reassuringly. She wanted so much a child of her own, it was possible now but she couldn't risk it for her mother and she feared that she would miss out on her chance. after all sometimes it felt like they were cursed.

Elijah gives me back Kolina and rocks Kayla who started crying. He smoothes her quite easily surpising me since the little devil was already stubborn " It's a lovely dream. Unfortunately, it's one that's just beyond our reach, considering the curse of our existence. Well at least mine, now that you are human you can have children of your own...however, I suggest waiting until we defeat mother"

Rebekah nods and says sadly " Seems Esther's attacking with her usual fervor."

" Why can't your family members die? it's so annoying like I killed you, stay dead... I would be so pissed if my siblings came back to taunt me, like move one find some peace or something" I say exasperated. The Mikelson's and they coming back to life, every few years was freaking irritating.

" Yes, Mother tortured me for days with memories I thought I'd buried long ago. "He licks his lips nervously" Then, she made an offer... to make us all mortal again." Rebekah and I look stunned at his revelation " You see, Mother believes that by placing us in new bodies, we can then reclaim some kind of... purity. We can begin families of our own again. And, I have to confess, Rebekah... this invitation, however cruel in delivery, had a certain... appeal." Rebekah looks at him sympathetically and stretches her arms across the table so she can take Elijah's free hand in her own. He continues to gaze at Hope, not noticing when Rebekah spots a smear of blood on the sleeve of his shirt and becomes concerned. He notices her concern and misreads it.

" You two needn't worry. We're safe," he reassures us but Rebekah licks her lips and puts on a fake smile before standing on her feet and grabbing Kayla's blanket. She sends me a look, but I look at her questionably not understanding her sudden change of behavior. 

" Looks like these little ones needs their diaper changed!" exclaims Rebekah unusually enthusiastically.

I roll my eyes " I'm sure Elijah can do it, I believe in gender equality and all that feminist shi-Crap" I correct myself. Then I point a finger to Elijah who raises and eyebrows with a small smile on his face " I have a rule, suits I'm sure it's going to be easier for you than me, but no curse words in front of the babies. I don't want their first word to be fuck" my eyes widen as I realize I just cursed myself " Duck.. not fuck... mommy said duck"

" Elizabeth we will do it, a sudden change like that isn't good for the babies" presses Rebekah.

Elijah stands so he can hand Kayla to Rebakah " It is true, it's best to not disturb them"

Rebekah takes Kayla in her hands and says "Here, my love." She heads toward the bathroom across the restaurant and I follow her. Rebekah's eyes widen in horror as she notices a smear of blood on the counter while she passes it. There's another bloody smear on the door to the kitchen. The waitress from earlier washes her hands at a nearby sink and has presumably been compelled to ignore the blood because she seems unbothered by it, nor does she seem to mind that Rebekah is about to enter the kitchen. Rebekah gently kicks open the kitchen door and gasps when she enters sees a dozen bloodied bodies strewn around the room. 

" Duck" I mutter as my eyes widen. I had smelled the blood thinking it was the blood of people from their veins, the smell I also scent when human people are near me, you know the usual vampire stuff. But I didn't know it was blood from dead bodies. Rebekah must have noticed Elijah's odd behavior, that why she insisted on changing the diapers ourselves. The bastard didn't even share his lunch, that was such a dick move and I thought he was the honorable brother.

" Crap that a lot of poop, and it smells so bad," I said knowing Elijah could listen to our conversation. he couldn't suspect we knew about the massacre in this horrible diner.

Rebekah shielded Kayla with her banket and turns to me, she shields Kolina's face as well with her blanket to keep her from seeing any of the carnage. Elijah continues to stand near their table with his back to him, oblivious.

We finally come out of the bathroom after changing the twin's diapers despite the blood everywhere. I managed to change Kolina without getting any blood on her which was a victory for me since she wouldn't stop moving. I was also able to control myself with all those bodies and the blood near me which was also another victory. So we return to the table with Elijah. Kayla begins to whine restlessly, she doesn't like getting her diaper changed or getting dressed. She's alerting Elijah to our return. He stands to helps us put the twins back into their carrier.

" Well, they are all sorted and ready for an adventure! Aren't you, my loves?" says Rebekah. Elijah smiles and watches as Rebekah settles Kayla and Kolina into their seats.

" It's difficult to believe we were this innocent once. " Elijah sighs deeply " We mustn't let the world ever hurt them." I come up behind Elijah and Rebekah watches him suspiciously as she rubs his arm.

"You're right. We mustn't." Rebekah says sending me a look. I quickly grab Elijah by the chin and snaps his neck, allowing him to fall to the floor, unconscious. Rebekah sighs and looks overwhelmed. While I smile making her roll her eyes at me " Whoa it's the first time I broke someone's neck with my hands, I did it once with magic but it is so different. I feel euphoric or something like that" 

"Where have you been?" asks Klaus when Rebekah calls him with Elijah's phone.

" Nik, it's me. Something's wrong. Elijah slaughtered a dozen people, whose only sin was their terrible taste in food. I mean, when have you known him to kill when he could otherwise compel? It's the kind of act that will draw our mother's attention."

" And he didn't even share" I add pouting " Usually he has more manners something is wrong with him"

Klaus sighs, horrified " Her torture must have affected him more deeply than I'd realized. Where is he now?"

"I broke his neck which was awesome by the way. I was like a tiger attacking a lion, you know since I'm a baby vamp and he's like super strong..."

" Elijah is immobilized but we have no clue what to do next," adds Rebekah.

Klaus sighs with relief and says "Do you recall where we dined the Christmas after we fled Mikael?"

Rebekah is confused "Of course..."

Klaus interrupts her urgently " Go there. Now."


	39. I MISSED YOU

WE WERE IN A SAFE HOUSE, IN ARKANSAS. After our phone call with Klaus, he had directed us to go there. We had, well more I had taken an unconscious Elijah in the car. Rebekah could not do much since she was human, and even if I was teaching her some spells she wasn't good at it. But I wasn't losing hope in teaching her how to be a great which. It just that she wasn't used to it, the spells and all but with practice she would.

Klaus had texted me that he and Hayley would soon come to join us, and I was ecstatic I couldn't wait. As much as I loved spending time with my daughters or Rebekah to whom I had grown closer, I still missed greatly Klaus and Hayley.

Rebekah is hanging a festive wreath on the front door of their safe house. When she returns inside, she finds Elijah leaning against the fireplace, thinking deeply. I was on the couch pretending to read some magazine, while discreetly looking at Elijah.

Rebekah said cheerful "Well, isn't this place rather nice! " She picks up a bottle of wine and examines it " Nik must have compelled a wine-lover to keep it up because I found a 2005 bordot!" She holds it up to show Elijah, but he does not seem pleased "Fancy a sip? "

"I appreciate the sentiment, Rebekah, but I do recognize when I'm being handled with kid gloves," he said to Rebekah.

Rebekah sighs and sets down the wine "How are you feeling?"

Elijah turns to her "Patronized!" They both look down at the twins, who are laying in their playpen, cooing " I am here to protect you."

"I know you mean to, Elijah...-" said Rebekah but Elijah interrupted her annoyed "And yet, you find it neces." then he turns to me " And yes, Elizabeth I notice your stares, might I add not discreet at all"

I put down the magazine " Come one dude we are just worried for you Lija. And a little mad too, you'd don't even share your meal" I pout " Not very noble-ish of you"

" Of course, what has got you more worried are my manners," said Elijah sarcastically.

" Well duh... But you know you can talk to me. The signs are clear, you suffer from some type of PTSD. Maybe if you talk about it, we can work on some sort of recovery instead of burying it away. Because trust me suppressing things like this doesn't help"

" This is a wonderful idea," said cheerfully Rebekah." Although I'm surprised by your maturity right now, Lizzie. Not even one bloody joke. This is unusual"

"Yeah I know...people tend to forget that I'm older, but I don't blame them I look like I'm still 18. I think it's thanks to the sacrifices and creams with blood I use everyday... Besides before going on a murder spree I kinda went to college and did a course on psychology, so I know some stuff though I'm not as good as Camille."

" I wasn't aware you were interested in psychology" stated Elijah slightly surprised under his usual stoic behavior. 

" There's a lot of stuff you don't know any me Lija. I'm a complicated girl..." I teased him and then I turned serious with still a humorous tone in my voice " Elijah Mikealson, this is a safe place and everything you said will stay confidential... Well expect for bex but she can leave and the twins but I'm sure they won't snitch, mommy told them snitches get stitches... You can confide in me with any trauma you faced freely.."

" I'm fine Elizabeth, but I appreciate the effort. It's very considerate of you" replied Elijah.

I looked at bex and sighed " Well I tried"

☽ ✮ ☾

Elijah was sitting on the porch with Kolina, who is sitting in a baby seat. He didn't leave either of the twins from his sight except when I was holding or taking care of one of them. I was next to him holding Kayla in my arms since she wouldn't stop fussing. In the yard, Rebekah is setting up firewood. 

"It's alright, Elijah. She won't break. Everything you did was in the name of protecting them. I'm not worried." Rebekah says reassuring the Original vampire.

He looks at me questionably and I roll my eyes " I trust you Lija, and Rebekah is right she's not going to break. I mean she has Klaus and my genes, they are little survivors...You can take her in your arms" I suggest.

Elijah picks up Kolina and holds her "Hi, sweetheart. " then he turns to Rebekah."Is that what I think it is? 

" What is it that you think it is?" I ask curiously.

Rebekah walks toward us cheerfully "It's bonfire season! And I am reviving a family tradition! Especially since we're all going to be together. "

"Only because we're fleeing from one of our deranged parents. Another Mikaelson tradition. It's a peculiar thing, never to be tired, yet forever exhausted by the sameness of things. Why is our family always at war? " asked Elijah, tired of all the drama they away had. They were never at peace, it was either a fight with outsiders, each other or their deranged parents.

Rebekah smiles and touches Kolina's hand, and looks at Kayla in my arms "I don't know. But, being away with them made me see things differently. "She lowers her voice as she gently talks to both Kolina and Elijah "We're not so bad. We're not the monsters that our parents think we are."

I sigh annoyed at Rebekah's will to convince herself that she wasn't a monster. Because I was one and didn't mind one bit." Always that thing about being monsters...like who cares? I like the Mikealsons just the way they are, and especially their murderous side. Like girl start loving yourself even the bad parts " then I turn to Elijah " You too suits, your hiding the things you find monstrous about yourself. Be a big boy and face them...because they won't go away." I said leaving the two originals speechless.

Suddenly, Klaus and Hayley's black SUV speed down the driveway, and Klaus barely has time to park before Hayley rushes out of the car and sprints toward Rebekah, Elijah, and her best friend. Hayley hugs me happily, but not hard since I had my daughter in my arms. Hayley then smiles at Kayla and I tell her equally joyful " I missed you hayls"

" It's horrible in New Orleans without you," said Hayley, and then she looked at Kayla with wide eyes " Shes so big"

" You can hold her" I propose and she takes Kayla in her hands. Kayla fusses a little from the change but she soon calms down when she safely in Hayley's hands. " She likes you," I said when Kayla grabbed Hayley's hair. She loved touching mine and Rebekah's hair.

Behind Klaus watches them too overwhelmed to move, near tears. I turn to him and we both smile but don't really know how to act with each other. I was never shy or hesitant, but I guess the big bad hybrid had that effect on me. 

It was just after so long, I didn't know how things between us were. He didn't call often, and I knew it was for our security but I missed the sound of his voice.

" Miss me?" I ask grinning.

Klaus smiles and suddenly takes me in his arms surprising me " You can't imagine" he whispers in my ear.

When Klaus parts from me he looks with a wide smile at Kolina and Kayla, who were in Hayley and Elijah's arms.

Elijah gives Kolina to Klaus who takes her in his arms. Kolina smiles at Klaus making my heart melt. Klaus chuckles and kisses Kolina on the forehead " They have grown so much"

" Yeah, they did. This little one is Kolina, and Hayley is holding Kayla" I clear up for him. Rebekah had a hard time differentiating them sometimes. We had to make Kolina wear purple and Kayla blue ( because I hated pink) so we could easily know who was who. I don't have much of a problem with that, I guess it was motherly instinct but for others, it was complicated and Klaus hadn't seen them since they were born.

" They are perfect" mumbles, Klaus, looking at both of the twins in awe.

☽ ✮ ☾

After the break, the Mikaelsons discuss the newest revelations they've just learned while they continue to build the bonfire.

"Curse on the first-born? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Rebekah.

"Well, according to Finn, our sister Freya didn't die of the plague. She was taken as payment by our aunt Dahlia, who then cursed all Mikaelson first-borns for eternity," answered Klaus, and I could see it in his eyes he was worried.

" First I have miracle babies, then there is some curse perfect. I'm starting to believe I have bad luck" I mumble looking at Kolina worriedly. She was my firstborn and she would be targeted by this so-called curse. I already thought I lost her once, and I felt like I was dying ( I actually died ). If I lost her I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

" So even if I had children they would be cursed as well," said Rebekah horrified realizing her dream would not be as easy as she thought.

Hayley grows concerned "Is any of this true?"

"It is if we are to believe Finn, who learned it from the bastion of truth, our mother," answered Elijah trying to reassure us.

Rebekah sighs "Well, no wonder Finn hates us. He lost the sister he adored, and instead got a judgy pack of siblings who found him unbearably dull. "

"Great. So, is there any chance of us running into your loony aunt Dahlia any time soon?" asked Hayley.

I realize something, her name not foreign and my eyes widen "Wait Dahlia...your aunt's name is Dahlia... Are you sure?" 

" That the name I got from Finn" confirmed Klaus frowning his eyebrow on why her name was so important.

"Dahlia....crap, crap were fucked... this is bad" I paced around anxiously while I was holding Kolina close as if someone would take her from me. 

Klaus put his hand on my shoulders " Love calm down. Talk to me"

I nodded and relaxed a little, knowing my pacing around would not change anything. Besides right now we were safe." When I researched about the merge...A powerful witch named Dahlia was mentioned. They said she was like mega-powerful and she had a child on her side"

"Freya" realized Elijah.

" Maybe, I don't know her name but I know she was blonde... " I responded to the original vampire, and I continued my story "A thousand years ago my coven had an encounter with them, it was before they were called the Gemini coven. She killed all of them with a flick of her hand. And only two twins survived. To rebuilt our coven, they merged their strength unknown to them it would result in the weakest one death. The fucked up merge continued to live on the next twins...If this is true can't win against her she's too powerful" I finished defeated anxiously.

"The fable's over a thousand years old. Dahlia is long dead. Rest assured Elizabeth." proclaimed Elijah.

" ...Like Esther?" asked Hayley doubtful.

" They are rumors that she's immortal, but nobody knows how... I-I"

"No one's going to hurt Kolina, because no one's going to find her. " Klaus pauses a beat " There's enough wood, Rebekah. You'll burn down the whole bloody state of Arkansas."

Rebekah rubs her hands together "Well, we're just missing a key ingredient!"

Klaus sighs "No, we're not."

" Yes, we are, Nik! Back me up, Elijah! " begged Rebekah.

Elijah laughs " I suspect Niklaus would rather choke on the ashes. "

" Well, now I'm interested, whatever it is we're doing it," I say curiously.

Hayley asked confused "What are you all talking about? "

"Well, before we light it, we write down our wishes for each other to burn for luck! It was Kol's favorite part when we were kids!" said Rebekah excitedly.

"It's further evidence as to why we should ignore it!" Klaus mumbles annoyed.

"Actually it's the contrary, your brother is a total psycho and I'm actually a fan. Besides, it's cheesy but I love it anyway. Kolina's and Kayla's first bonfire season." I smile cheerfully, I wasn't part of any family tradition but my daughters would be "We're doing it, big bad vampires! No way you're getting out of it!" I warn them.

Hayley nods and rushes inside for paper. Rebekah, pleased, turns to her brothers, and smiles smugly.

☽ ✮ ☾

Klaus is holding Kayla and Kolina and sitting at the dining room table when Hayley comes in with me and a notebook and pencils to write their wishes. 

Hayley hands him the supplies " Here." but Klaus doesn't take out his eyes from our daughters " I'm holding not one but two small children Hayley. This silly wish game will have to wait!"

I smile at him "Come on Nick, your write and we'll hold the little devils".

"You do realize it is not I who is to be the husband you can boss around?" ask me, Klaus, sarcastically.

I grimace " thank God marriage makes me want to vomit... Like Ewww...besides I don't need to be your wife to boss you around" I got closer to him and whisper teasingly making him growls " because your pussy whipped". Hayley on the other hand but out laughing. When she notices his glare, she puts her hands on her mouth and tries to contain her giggles.

I smile even wider " Besides you do realize that I had to endure horrendous labor and actual death birthing the magical kiddos that you're holding?" 

Klaus chuckles and sighs as Hayley walks over and takes Kayla from him. I take Kolina on the other hands. She was curiously looking at her father's with wide eyes while Kayla only cared about Hayley's hair. 

"Fine," mumbles Klaus. He picks up the paper and pencil and starts to narrate aloud what he is writing "I wish Hayley would tell Elijah you're marrying your werewolf suitor, at which point I will pour him a scotch and congratulate him on the bullet he dodged." He rips off the page and hands it out to Hayley, who just glares at him, not amused. She snatches the paper from his hands and crumples it up in a ball before she tosses it on the ground and leaves the room with Kayla in her hands. Klaus smirks, pleased with himself. 

" That was a good one" I congratulate him smiling. I sit next to him and give him back Kolina. I had her all for myself for months, so he can spend how much time he likes with them. I can't imagine being away from them for so long, it must have been torture for him." Although it sucks for Lija, I think he really loves her..."

" Well, we can always kill Jackson after the marriage. It would be for a good cause, after all, to reunite two loved birds" proposed Klaus sending me a wink.

" I think Hayls would hate our guts, but anyway he gotta be patient in like thirty years hell die of cancer or something"

" Werewolves don't get diseases such as cancer love" 

" Crap" I mutter.

" Did you really mean it?" he asks when he sees me confused he clarifies " About marriage being Ewww as you so elegently put it".

I laugh at him, the way he said Ewww with his British accent was way to humourous to no laugh. " I guess I find marriages too cheesy for me. Like too much fairytale-ish. Although I saw this movie, and there was this super Vegas wedding... Like they were both hammered and some crazy stuff happened..." my eyes widen and I say excited " ohhhh when all this situation is over we should go to Vegas just the two of us, we could play some poker. Lose some money and get so high we won't remember anything"

Klaus chuckled, he looks like he wants to answer but he notices Kolina smiling widely at him.

"She likes you," I tell him making him smile.

" Unfortunately Kayla isn't as interested in me as her sister. She prefers Hayley's company..." 

" Oh come one she's a baby... Plus Kayla is difficult and I'm surprised she didn't yell at you or vomit on you. That's a good sign. Besides she loves touching hair, it's like weird but cute at the same time..and your hair is short. You can always put a wig" I offer a solution teasingly.

Klaus furrows his eyebrows as if he was saying seriously a wig.

☽ ✮ ☾

I was sitting outside, with the twins on a blanket. Hayley was previously with us but she left to have a little chat with Elijah. I'm not sure if she was spilling the beans or not, but I hoped she told him soon. Better be honest, since this situation is already freaking complicated.

Klaus comes and sits next to me, watching the twins play with their toys with a big smile on his face. I don't think I ever saw him smiling as much as today, and his smile was freaking cute and sexy. I wanted to jump his bones and the vampire's hormones weren't helping.

"I can't put them to sleep" I complain to Klaus. It was supposed to be their nap, and I tried everything but they wouldn't sleep, both of them were quite stubborn. I think after seeing a lot of people today, they didn't want to sleep. 

" Perhaps they are suffering from nightmares" offered Klaus.

I sighed " What could two little babies possibly have bad dreams about? It's too soon for them to have your paranoia"

He chuckled "Oh I don't know big bad wolves, evil stepmothers...things that go bump in the night" 

" Stepmothers? Are you planning on finding another crazy redhead?" I asked him fakely mad, wanting to tease him. 

" It was just a joke love" he defended himself.

" hum"

"Why would I search for someone when I have you?" Klaus asked smirking.

" Because men are idiots" I answer simply staying facts. Thank God I had two daughters and not two little idiots. Although I would love my babies even if they were boys.

Klaus chuckled and put his hand on his chest "You wound me, Love, I'm not just a man. I'm the original hybrid" 

" hum... Cocky"

" Has she told him yet?" he asked after a few seconds of silence when he noticed Hayley's jacket on the blanket.

" I don't know, she's acting like a chicken. She is building up the courage..."

" Well I'm sure Elijah will take the painful news of her marriage to Jackson with characteristics stoicism" 

I nod and tell him concerned " I'm kinda worried about suits, with his PTSD we don't know how he is going to take the news..."

" Do not concern yourself with this, love. Elijah can handle himself, he faced many hardships"

I look at Kolina " Nick... You have to promise me you'll be ruthless when it comes to protecting them... If your crazy aunt comes for Kolina you'll cut the bitch head" I said with venom in my voice.

" You have my word there is nothing I won't do to keep our daughters safe. I killed my father for them and I will kill anyone who stands in my way"

I smile at him and approach his lips. I kiss him on the lips and tell him sadly " I'm sorry I know what your biological dad meant to you"

" You and the twins mean more to me" he assured her. Kayla suddenly cries " heyy," said Klaus as he reached to her. She grabs his finger and puts it in his mouth biting him, with her nonexistent teeth making us chuckle.

The twins were beginning teething, so they were biting any toys they could find, and even my fingers sometimes " She already wants to be a vampire" I joke making Klaus chuckle.

☽ ✮ ☾

Elijah, Hayley, and Klaus are outside with me and the twins, where Klaus has just lit a match to light the bonfire. Rebekah rushes outside to join them. 

" Hey! Look what I found! " exclaims Rebekah holding up a Polaroid camera " I wonder if it'll work." 

Klaus sighs and turns around "Oh, bloody hell."

"Come on, let's try it! Hey, Nik, do you think you can cram us all into a selfie?"

"Oh, Niklaus is a virtuoso at cramming his siblings into confined spaces." blurted out Elijah.

I chuckle loudly and Klaus sends me a glare " What!" I defended myself " This is funny...I missed that sarcastic Elijah" 

"Well, I'm just glad I traveled hundreds of miles to visit my mentally ill brother, only to have him insult me to my face! " Klaus responds sarcastically irritated especially since Elizabeth was defending him.

"Oh, come on" complained Rebekah "just take the picture!"

Klaus sighs and holds up the camera to take a picture of the seven of them together. Everyone is smiling, the Kolina included, except for Klaus, who remains blank-faced, and Kayla who grimaces at the flash. We all watch as the photo develops.

"Aw, see?" says Rebekah looking at the developed picture "I wish that it could always be like this."

Elijah sighs "If wishes were horses..."

"...Beggars would ride." finishes Klaus. We all look happily at the photograph, but Klaus suddenly sighs " You realize we'll have to burn it. You want me to make a wish for the family, Rebekah? I wish it didn't have to be like this. But, it does. " He hands the photo to me " We can't risk it falling into the wrong hands. 

" This sucks" I complain. I look at the picture sadly and throw it on the in the bonfire.

Rebekah grows sad and angry "No! This isn't right. We deserve this. We've earned this. " She looks at Elijah, who looks unhappy " I won't let it slip away. Me and Klaus both look at her, confused and concerned "I know what to do to stop Esther."

Elijah becomes tense knowing what she meant " Rebekah, no..."

But Rebekah doesn't listen to him and says firmly " I'm going to take her deal. And, when I do, I'm taking her down with me. " Rebekah and Klaus stare at each other, and Rebekah gulps anxiously.

☽ ✮ ☾

After the break, Hayley sits in the rocking chair on the front porch giving a hungry Kolina her bottle. While I do the same with Kayla inside the house.

Inside the house, Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus are discussing Rebekah's idea. "It'll work. She will be distracted during the spell. She'll be vulnerable." assures Rebekah.

Klaus shakes his head "No. If we kill her, she body-jumps. "

"Then stop her from jumping! " yells Rebekah irritated.

Klaus grows irritated as well "If I knew how to bloody stop her from jumping, don't you think I would have happily murdered her ages ago? "

"Well, ages ago, you didn't have a Harvest girl, a Mikaelson witch. Or a siphon witch...Elizabeth knows a lot of spells" Rebekah says and looks at me.

Everybody in the room turns to me questionably " I mean I know there is the spell for that, but I don't know it. It isn't in her grimoire" I had read her grimoires and not once I saw a spell for that.

"Kol knows all of her tricks." offers up Rebekah.

Elijah shakes his head "Now, you're both insane."

"Hardly, Elijah." denies Rebekah "It was your idea! You're the one who said she needed a win, and if we get this right, then she'll have one."

Elijah grows stressed "And if we get it wrong, you're no longer in your own body! "

"Would that be the worst thing? You were ready to do it yourself. " accused Rebekah.

Klaus looks at Elijah, surprised, and concerned at this revelation. I also look at him surprised "Dammit Suits, when I told you to love yourself that also means your body. And I wouldn't let go of my body if I had yours" I said licking my lips. I loved Klaus but that didn't mean I didn't have eyes. And Elijah was, well a hot snack. 

Klaus narrows his eyes at me irritated and I roll my eyes at his jealousy. Although in a way his jealousy was kinda cute, it meant he did care about me, a lot.

"It was a foolish moment, and one that you sagely dissuaded me from." dismisses Elijah quickly.

"Hopefully, we'll get lucky and stop the spell before I jump," told Rebekah.

"And, if we're not, you'll get what you always wanted. A child of your own not cursed by the first-born curses. Although it would not be in your real body." Said Klaus making Rebekah swallows nervously" I mean, that's what you're saying, isn't it? You're willing to lose." 

Rebekah nods "I'm willing to risk losing, yes."

Klaus sighs " Well, we need to find someone for her to jump into. Someone anonymous. Someone who could disappear with the twins and Elizabeth"

Elijah crosses his arms "But, to trust Kol?"

"It's not about trust, Elijah. It's about finding the proper leverage," explains Rebekah.

Klaus nods "She's right. Kol will do what's best for Kol. We just have to meet his price."

" And if you need another body jumping to your real body in case it goes wrong I can do it." I offer up a solution. Although I had never done a spell-like that it wouldn't be too complicated.

Rebekah looks at Elijah " See if anything goes wrong, Elizabeth will save us from the bloody mess"

☽ ✮ ☾

I had put the twins to sleep with Klaus's help, he was surprisingly good at it. " When are you going back?" I asked the question I dreaded. I just wanted this day to last forever, as cheesy as it was. Maybe I wanted normal things as well and a family with a perefct house like in the movies I hate.

" We leave tonight" answered Klaus sadly.

" We can't even spend the night together" I complain disappointed " Maybe I could go with you, you will need a witch at your side. Besides Elijah and Hayley will stay to take care of the twins" 

"No" he takes my head in his hands, both of his hand on my cheeks " It's too dangerous with my mother"

I push his hands annoyed " I can defend myself"

Klaus sighs " I know love, but I can't bear seeing you hurt. My mother is a devious and crafty woman"

I sighed mad as hell. This woman has hurt Klaus a lot, and she came after my daughters. She would soon suffer, and I'm not joking when it comes to revenge " I hate that bitch" then my eyes widen, and my lips form a devilish smirk " What if she becomes the thing she hates the most? One of her horrible creations"

" You want me to make her a vampire" realizes Klaus, he kisses cheerfully " Oh my love, you are a mad genius." his mother wouldn't be able to jump into another body since she wouldn't have magic and he could be able to compel her. It was the perfect solution.

"I know I'm perfect," I tell him "Do you think we have time for a quickie?" I ask seductively a hand on his chest.

" You deserve more than a quickie, love...but I want taste you so badly..."

I bit my lip " Then do it nothing is stopping you. And I soundproofed my room we can be as loud as we can...".

☽ ✮ ☾


	40. IM NOT ASKING

THE SPELL WITH REBEKAH COULDN'T BE STOPPED. She had jumped into another body, but on the other hand, Klaus had followed my idea by turning his mother into a vampire. The perefct punishment for that annoying bitch.

I was in the kitchen, feeding Kayla while Elijah was making us some food good like a gentleman. 

Hayley was doting on Kolina in the living room. "Hi, honey! Auntie Hayls is here. " She lifts Kolina up and carries her into the kitchen "Ooh! " Hayley and Kolina enter the kitchen where Elijah is making breakfast. Hayley and Elijah look as though they're about to kiss, but instead Elijah just kisses Kolina's head, disappointing Hayley.

I smirk looking at their awkwardness, I had heard thanks to my new wonderful senses what had happened yesterday between them. And let me tell you from what I had heard Elijah was talented. 

Thank God they didn't wake up the twins, it would have been hard to put them back to sleep again. When Elijah leaves the Kitchen I ask Hayley curiously, leaning closer to her " So how was it?"

" What do you mean?" she asked confused but then her eyes widen horrified "Oh God your heard us "

" Duh... Not that I don't enjoy it" I teased her " But next time you ride Elijah tell me, and I'll found-proof the room. I did it to mine..."

" So you and Klaus?" Hayley changed the subject.

I nod cheerfully" Yeah we are back like we were before. And let me tell you he was famished. Even wanted round two but he had to leave. He did this thing I love with...Wait you're distracting me" I realize narrowing my eyes.

" I don't know what you mean" denied the hybrid trying to act innocent.

" Yes, you do... As your best friend, you have to share the smut. I always do it"

" And sometimes I wish you didn't." complains Hayley "You share too much. There are some things I don't want to know about Klaus." she grimaces " Besides, it was only a one-time thing. I'm marrying Jackson that means I can't continue with whatever is going on with Elijah"

" Damn that sucks, from what I heard you two like each other... Very much" I tease her.

"Oh shut up" she complains and throws a spoon in my direction.

" Hey, throwing things is my thing"

Elijah comes back into the kitchen, surpising Hayley. I suspect he heard everything we said but like a gentleman, he doesn't say anything.

" Gimme Gimme pancakes," I say cheerfully to break the awkward silence. Elijah smiles and makes me a plate of Pancakes with blueberries.

I hand him Kayla and he takes her without complaints " Hey she needs her diaper changed, you think you can manage big boy?" I asked Elijah.

" I'll have you know that in my thousand years I have taken care of children before, and changed diapers as well" informed me Elijah slightly offended.

" Sure but you didn't change Kayla's diaper. This baby is a nightmare who loves staying naked". Even Rebekah had some difficulties sometimes with her, and Rebekah has been helping me with the twins since Kayla was born. It wasn't like Kayla wasn't used to auntie Rebekah's presence.

" I'm sure she isn't that difficult" 

"You'll see" I smirked at him.

A few minutes later we hear Kayla yelling at the top of her lungs, and something falling on the ground (she had certainly thrown something, she did that a lot when she cried). 

Elijah comes back with a weeping Kayla but changed, her face his red from all the crying. " Told you" I smirked at Elijah " Come to mommy, " I said as I opened my hand for her. Kayla stops sobbing when she is in my arms. I tickle her making her laugh. " You gave a hard time to uncle Elijah " I teased my daughter and she chuckled.

" She is a little troublesome " admitted Elijah.

☽ ✮ ☾

"It has been said that all love begins and ends with she who gave us life. A thousand years ago, my mother turned us into monsters, yet still she claimed to love her children, even as she vowed to destroy us. The noble Elijah, tormented by long-buried, shameful secrets. Kol, the wiley troublemaker, out for no one but himself. Finn, the devoted acolyte, his love all too easily walked by our mother's sick hate. Fierce Rebekah, willing to risk everything on the chance that she may one day find happiness. And me, the bastard child. My mother's greatest shame. Now, finally, we have defeated her, giving her the choice she never thought to give us, to live on as one of the monsters she created..."

Klaus and Cami arrive at the safe house, where Klaus finishes up his story as they depart from their vehicle. ".. or suffer the slow, agonizing death she so deserves."

Cami is confused "Um, congratulations, I guess, but right now, I'm a little more worried about Finn, considering I totally stabbed him in the back."

"He won't find you here." Klaus assures her "This is the safest place you could possibly be. Come on! There's someone I want you to meet." The two walk together toward the house. I'd like to introduce you to the two newest member of our family. The little troublemakers all the fuss has been about." The door opens, and Elizabeth comes out on the porch with the twins in her arms. " Camille, this is Kolina and Kayla." introduces Klaus smiling.

Cami is absolutely stunned, and looks at Klaus and Elizabeth in confusion. Cami mumbles shocked "Oh, my God. What? You said... I thought they were... And you Elizabeth... I thought you died too.."

" Oh, I actually did... But thanks to the twins I had vampire blood in my system" I informed the therapist.

" I'm sorry"

" It's okay blondie. I actually love being a vampire" I answer with a wide smile. As it was truly being a vampire was a good thing for me, since I got stronger and could do magic whenever I wanted. It was not pleasant when I died, but I came back as I always do although it was different this time since I came back as a vampire. A creature if the night.

Klaus stares at the twins "The only way to truly protect them was to convince the world of their death."

Elizabeth smiles kindly which was unusual for her but she was in a good mood today. Klaus on the other hand looks awkward as he turns to Cami "I hope you understand, once it is safe for you to leave here, this secret cannot leave with you."

Cami, clearly happy at this revelation, nods in understanding and smiles at her with tears in her eyes before she walks past him to see the twins for herself. Kayla grabs her her hair and coos at her, and both Cami and Elizabeth giggle.

"Oh, they are perfect!" says Camille amazed.

☽ ✮ ☾

Inside the house, Klaus, Cami, Elizabeth, and Elijah are brainstorming their next move. They had dealt with Esther but now Finn was the biggest problem. 

"Now that we've entombed our mother, I intend to finish making the city safe for the twins. Which, to start, means dealing with the lingering problem of Finn." announced Klaus.

Cami sighs "Oh, once he figures out what you've done to your mother, he's gonna go off the deep end."

" Mommy's boy gonna be mad" I mumble a satisfied smile on my face.

"That's exactly why we need to keep you out of harm's way. " announces Klaus, and my eyes narrow at his concern. I knew she was his therapist and a good friend but I didn't know he cared so much about her. But maybe that what he needs a good friend because he doesn't have any, literally. However, I just hoped this was just a friendship because Klaus was mine.

"Hayley and I will return home and take care of my wayward brother. Elijah and Elizabeth will remain here with you. " He looks over at Elijah, who looks displeased as he peers out the window "He's been experiencing some side effects since his ordeal as our mother's captive. " He smirks "Best he stays here and convalesces. "

Elijah sigh annoyed "A single violent outburst at a filthy road-side café, and one never hears the end of it." 

" Poor Elijah he doesn't even get to go on a murder spree without people thinking he's mentally ill...Like you all do that all the time let him breathe, kill some more people... It's normal and he's okay" I say trying to be on Elijah's side. Treating him like he was sick was embarrassing him. I had to show him some sort of support. Besides if they continued to embarrass him like that, he would try to suppress it even more while he needed to embrace his darkness and demons. Maybe if he felt like I was on his side, he would confide in me. 

Klaus replies annoyed " It's because Elijah doesn't go on murder sprees, Love" then he laughs and looks at his brother "Oh, Cami has a way with minds plagued by demons, brother. You two can bond! " Cami looks over at Elijah awkwardly, while Elijah simply looks uncomfortable" Well, if you excuse me, I best be on my way! Rebekah should have already woken up in the body of Angelica Barker. Once she has cut the ties of Miss Barker's former life, she'll make her way directly here. " He smiles " You should expect her shortly."

" Camille I left you instructions for the twins on the fridge until the other blondie comes." I say to Camille. Then I turn to Klaus who is puzzled, actually all of them were confused "Nick my bags are in my room, you know where it is"

" What are you talking about?"

" Oh I'm coming back with you and hayls... I kinda miss my room in the compound" I say acting nonchalantly.

" No." Klaus refused " You have to stay with the twins where you are all safe. And I'm not asking! " he shouted.

"I'm not asking either!" I yelled at him " Elijah and Camille can take care of the twins. " I said pointing to then " And you need a witch help, which tada I am."

" It's too dangerous" 

" Your mother is harmless, thanks to me btw because I told you to make her a vampire. And your lunatic brother has like 20% of experience in witchy stuff against me."

" Brother I fear Elizabeth might be right." backed me up Elijah "With a witch at your side, it would be easier to defeat our enemies. And I have now Camille's assistance to take care of the children until Rebekah joins us."

Klaus narrows his eyes and mumbles " Bloody hell. Fine, but you listen to me Elizabeth and I mean it, I know how volatile and fickle can be sometimes"

" Chill, Nick. Besides I'm not some dog you can order around, your the doggie not me. Although I kinda like this bossy attitude, it's hot"

Klaus rolls his eyes " Right, I'll be taking your bags" he says before leaving to my room and takes my bags to the car.

I go to the living room where the twins are playing with their toys and Hayley. I attack both of them with kisses making them giggle " Mommy is going to go kill some annoying people. You both have to stay nice with uncle Elijah and Camille, especially you" I say to Kayla but she ignores me too focused on biting her toy. 

" I promise soon we will be with daddy in New Orleans, the four of us" I tell the twins as I hug them.

☽ ✮ ☾


	41. HOW IS VAMPIRE LIFE TREATING YOU

I WAS BACK IN NEW ORLEANS AND HAD MY FIRST REAL BEIGNETS SINCE I HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO THE TWINS. It was hard leaving them but I knew they were in good hands, Elijah would protect them over his own life, and Camille even if she was human would do the same. Indeed despite being human, Camille had some fire in her. She wouldn't let the twins get hurt without a fight if it came to go that.

As soon as we came I decided to visit someone locked up in Klaus's lovely dungeon or whatever. After all, I was the one that suggested Klaus transform his mother into a vampire, and I had to see for myself my wonderful work.

She had tried to kill my children, because of her past mistakes and she managed to have me killed which even if it made me better sucked. I could have had a less painful death, like a neck snap instead of having my throat sliced. Because even if I was used to dying after the prison world it still hurt like a bitch.

Besides, we were in a possible mess with Dahlia if was still alive, because of Esther. She had made a deal, without thinking of the consequences and those consequences extended to my children. I couldn't understand how she could let her sister take her child, I would die before letting someone would take my daughters.

"Hello," I say grinning at the woman who was holding an empty blood bag, blood on her chin.

Esther narrowed her eyes at me, suspiciously. Her son, Nicklaus was the only one she saw since she was trapped here "Who are you?"

I laughed " You don't remember the people you try to kill?" I pouted unhappily "it's disappointing I remember every kill perfectly. Otherwise, it wouldn't be fun"

" I don't understand, I never meet you. I think you've been misled. " she greeted her teeth and asked, "Has my son send you to torment me?"

"You're a little slow for one of the greatest witches in history. I'm Elizabeth Parker" I introduced myself smirking like I did all the time.

Esther's eyes widen at the information "You're the mother, the siphoner"

" I'm surprised you didn't call me an abomination" I snickered at the woman.

" Ho-How is this possible you were supposed to be dead," the witch said in disbelief.

" Oh I died, but I came back just like you," I said hinting that I had become a vampire, just as she had. 

"You're a vampire"

" But some didn't come back that night, my babies are dead because of you" Elizabeth accused, venom in her voice. If they didn't manage to save them, they would have died because of that witch. She would have truly lost her daughters. Besides she had to think they were dead, so she had to use some of her acting skills.

" I had to, you don't understand. Dahlia would have come and killed us all. She is-"

" Oh, I know very well who is Dahlia. I'm a witch, I heard all about her." I cut her off irritated and decided to change the subject. I smirked and asked, " How is vampire life treating you?"

"It's a curse on the earth, and abominable plague, and my greatest sin. I should have never turned my children. I made them monsters" she confessed ashamedly of herself.

" Hum, I actually love being a monster " I laughed " it's amazing! the taste of the blood...the strength..the compulsion and on top of that the magic I can still use" I made a flame with my hands shocking the witch. " still a witch"

" You were never a real witch, to begin with!" she accused "You're even more abominable than I thought"

I grinned and took a blood bag from my bag. I put it in front of her teasing her, she tried to stop herself but veins appeared under her eyes. I put some blood on my hand and put it on the witch's face. She hissed at me, her vampire teeth appearing. She backed down away from me and licked the blood on her face, a pleased smile on her face. 

" Who's the monster now?" I taunted her smirking. Here she was shaming her children but she couldn't stop herself, the irony "You're a horrible mother"

" I love all my children" she denied shaking her head.

" Doesn't mean you aren't horrible to them Esther...You know I'm the one that suggested to Nick to make his awful mommy a bloodsucker. Enjoy your vampire life bitch!"

I showed her my middle finger smiling brightly before leaving.

☽ ✮ ☾

Kol is unpacking in his new room in the compound when he finds a photo of Rebekah from the 1910s on the dresser. He picks it up and chuckles as he looks at it. After a moment, Klaus approaches the doorway." Settling into your new accommodations?"

"Well, I would have preferred my old room. Seeing as it's filled with a dusty nursery, I thought it best not to complain," answers Kol.

" Nick!Nick! Her face was priceless-" said loudly Elizabeth as she was going towards Klaus, she stopped when she realized he wasn't alone. She deduced this was Kol, his little brother, and the wildest original. She was kinda a fan of his work. 

" Well hello, handsome," I said seductively to the vampire, well now witch. I put her hair back behind my ear shyly. I mean I was kinda nervous, this guy was a legend from what I had heard. Klaus sighs annoyed next to me.

" Hello? And who are you darling?" Kol asked curiously, especially since he could sense his brother's jealousy.

" Oh," I exclaimed "I'm a poor innocent human your brother compelled for sex and blood. He's been horrible to me!" I say a hand on my forehead dramatically.

Kol smirked at my dramatics and looked at Klaus amused " Niklaus has always been a horrible beast"

Klaus growled and put his hands on my shoulder. He did not need Elizabeth to get close to Kol. She was a loose cannon sometimes and with his wild brother at her side, it would be a true nightmare. " This Elizabeth, my partner" he introduced her with a warning look to his brother.

" Yep your bro is literally obsessed with me," I said and Klaus rolled his eyes.

Kol looks surprised. He had heard about a certain Elizabeth, a siphoner which was a rare occurrence. She was the one pregnant with Klaus's twin daughter who had unfortunately died as soon they lived. He had heard that she had also died and that Klaus was also grieving her. So to say he was surprised was an understatement " I was under the impression that you were dead, darling."

" Same for you. I thought a thirteen-year-old hunter a baby vampire killed you" I teased him although I was kinda disappointed someone like Kol would get killed by those idiots. I have met them once and they were not impressive. It was like they had this unbelievable luck and stayed alive through everything which was freaking annoying.

Kol gritted his teeth "Being dead was boring, I had to come back. Cause some mischief"

"The same dude" she answered with a huge smile.

" You know I've studied magic and heard about your kind. Siphoners have a lot of potentials, it is truly fascinating"

" I know I'm amazing, people tell me all the time" I answered smugly " You know Kol-bear I'm kinda a fan. I've heard some much about you!"

Once again Kol was surprised "Really?" he asked but he was looking at Klaus an eyebrow raised. " I'm sure it wasn't from lunatic siblings, they would stake themselves before saying something remotely nice about me"

Klaus only smirked at his brother and didn't bother to deny his assumptions. However, he did love his brother and even named his daughter after him.

" I heard your totally crazy pants and amazing in bed. I heard about the bloody massacres and that your obsessed with witches because you were one...Oh and the time you compelled people to play theatre in front of kiddo Marcel and terrorized him for life. I think he even he peed in his pants" she giggled at that because she didn't like Marcel at all.

Because of his annoying war which was certain he would lose because come on, Klaus can't be killed. Well because of the war Klaus was distracted and the witches managed to abduct her and almost sacrificed their children. Because of him, they had to ally with Francesca the backstabber werewolf. She knew it wasn't his intention neither she needed Klaus to protect her because she was an independent badass woman. But indirectly it was caused by him and she finds him so irritating, she can't help but hate him. 

Besides his code about kiddos and good guy act wasn't fooling her, he was as bad as the Mikealsons or her, he was just a hypocrite. And Elizabeth hated hypocrites, at least she didn't pretend to be good and admitted it to herself and others. She may put a lot of blame for her actions on her father because he made her who she is with his never-ending abuse, but at least she owned up that she was the bad guy.

" Finally someone else who hates that little whelp!" said Kol enthusiastically and grateful. Maybe if she hated Marcel, Klaus would finally get rid of him. Kol was starting to like this charming siphoner.

" Enough about Marcellus," said Klaus irritated. He pulls out a bottle of absinthe "I brought you something in honor of your return to the fold. I believe it's your favorite, or, at least, it used to be." He presents the bottle to Kol "La Fille Vert!"

Kol takes the bottle from him and looks at it "Ding dong... the witch is dead! Or undead. " Klaus and I laugh "Whichever. Cheers!"

Suddenly, the bottle shatters in Kol's hand, and its contents spill all over the floor. Klaus and Kol, both alarmed, look over to find Finn has appeared.

I look at the new guy that just appeared, and say irritated " Hey not cool dude I needed that drink "

Finn who is furious ignores me and asks "Where is she? "

"Who are you talking about?" I ask oblivious, but we all knew who she was talking about. He wanted his lovely mother.

" You know who I'm talking about!" Finn accused angrily. " Who are you?" he suddenly asked his eyes narrowing at me.

" I'm Elizabeth Parker, and you must be FinnFinn the dull brother" I answered to which Kol and Klaus snickered. 

We can see the surprise on Finn's face "I believed you dead"

I groan irritated " God it's so annoying, do you know how many times I heard this today? Actually, I counted it was 7 times! Can't you imagine how annoying it is to repeat yourself so many times! No? Well, I'm telling you I want to cut someone's spleen because of how much irritated I am. I mean do I have to-" I ranted but Finn cut me off.

"And why did you deceive everyone by making them believe you were dead?" he asked suspiciously.

" I didn't Flynn, I really died. I lost my babies and became an awful creature of the night." I said sadly although I loved being this vampire, but I had to appear traumatized and depressed "I needed some time alone... Besides my father kinda wanted to kill me...But I killed him now do all good" I lie when I realize it might be too much information considering he could use my father to get rid of me.

Klaus is annoyed by Finn's presence and the fact that his brother might believe that there another reason Elizabeth pretended to be dead. He couldn't find out about the twins. "Finn! Please, join us." Kol shakes the liquor off of his hands and stands next to Klaus " My, my, you look peaky." Klaus turns to Kol "Doesn't he look peaky?"

Kol hums in agreement "He does look peaky."

"He looks constipated"

Klaus snorts and asks sarcastically "You feeling alright?"

Finn however is not amused "Don't make me ask again."

"Well, I assume you're referring to our mother. Fear not, she's tucked away somewhere perfectly safe. You'll never find her." answers Klaus smugly.

"You think you've won." Finn spreads his arms wide "Let's see how long that arrogance lasts, brother." 

Kol looks alarmed as Finn gives them one last glare and leaves. Klaus watches him go, looking slightly concerned. 

" Even your boring brother is a drama Queen," I say to the Mikealsons. " Anyway, I'm going to let you guys bond while I go see Hayley, bye" I kissed Klaus and waved at the brother who looked at me amused before leaving rapidly. I teleported myself in Hayley's direction. Down in the courtyard, the werewolves and the vampires are still trying to form an alliance.

"Boooh" 

Hayley gasps in fear, a hand on her heart when I appear next to her "Crap you scared the shit out of me!"

I laugh " That was the point, well continue the negotiation it's getting interesting"

" Hum okay...You wolves are here because you want freedom. And, I promise you, if you stay, you will be free. But.. "She looks backward at Marcel and the vampires "We need as much help as we can get."

"My vamps and I are willing to stand with you against the witches. " offered Marcel "In return, all I want is a promise that there will be peace between our sides after the wedding."

"You're the one who spent the last one hundred years killing and cursing us!" accused a werewolf whose name I don't know. He had a point they were persecuted by Marcel and now he was playing friendly chummy because the witches were a threat. I would never work with Marcel at their place, but I was kinda petty, and vengeful so I wasn't a good example.

"Which means you might wanna listen to what I have to say." says warningly Marcel.

" Ohhhhh he really said that." I exclaim "Little marc I don't think threatening them is going to help in negotiations"

Suddenly, Finn joins them and interrupts their negotiations. " Not you again" I mumble. I had already met him like a few seconds ago, and Finn Mikealson was annoying as hell with his mommy issues.

" I see you're brokering a truce between mongrels and parasites! And the other abomination is also here!" Finn snickers looking at me while I roll my eyes. I was called all my life an abomination by my own family, I was used to it. He wasn't going to hurt me like this.

Hayley, Marcel, and the rest of their respective communities glare at him angrily "And just how long do you think that's really going to last? A month? A week? A day? What you don't yet seem to understand is that the only thing that can exist between your two degenerate species is hatred, war, and death." 

" Degenerated species?" I laughed mockingly "Aren't you exaggerating? Vampire or werewolves aren't so bad. Witches can totally be worst sometimes"

Finn slowly backs away as he talks, until he is technically outside of the compound. Then, he rubs his fingers together and blows on them as he casts a spell. When he slams his hand against the doorway of the entrance, the entire building shakes, startling its current occupants as the spell takes hold. He smiles at the alarmed looks on everyone's faces, which causes Gia to vamp-speed toward him to attack him. However, she slams into a barrier that burns her hands, as though she was outside without a daylight ring. Marcel lunges toward her to see what happened.

Finn smirks "But, I imagine, given a little time confined together, you'll come to see things the way I do."

Hayley sighs anxiously and glances around the room at the rest of the group, who are both furious and worried about what is to come as Finn leaves. 

" He's not what they were selling!" I exclaim making Hayley look at me confused " I thought he was boring, but this isn't boring at all. Like the guy could be cool if he wasn't so damn annoying"

I go over the barrier and attempt to siphon it but it doesn't work, because he's channeling something. I had to siphon the source to remove this spell and I was sure Finn didn't leave it here. I also didn't know the spell to remove the barrier and it will take hours to find it in Esther's grimoire. Which meant for the moment being we were screwed.

☽ ✮ ☾

Upstairs, Klaus is in his bedroom, where he tests the spell against the balcony. His hand burns as well, and after a moment, he yanks his hand away from the barrier. I am with him in the room reading Esther's grimoires carefully, but for now, I still didn't find anything useful. 

Kol joins him, looking frantic."Did he really just trap us all in here?"

" It's like in the Parent Trap " I laughed "but I think he wants to cause a war not make all of us love each other. But hey it might have a reverse effect!" both Mikealsons brothers look at me confused and my eyes widen in disbelief " Come on you don't know this movie! "

" Well darling it's hard to pick up on movies when you were daggered by your bastard brother!" says Kol making Klaus glare at him.

" Well, you don't have an excuse, Nicky. And I'm talking about the first version, not the reboot. It was my favorite movie growing up. I wanted to have a twin because of it, but then I realized what having a twin in my family meant and it kinda ruined things... Hey since you don't know I have to tell you about it!" I said joyfully, closing the boring grimoire. I have been reading this for an hour and even if I was patient I grew bored.

Kol listens to me carefully while Klaus sighs exasperated. We were stuck and here she was talking about some movie " Okay so two twins were separated at birth, one went with the Daddy the other with the mommy. Then they meet at summer camp and realize they are twins. Boom they exchange places. Play matchmaker with their parents by trapping them in places. We should watch, is it on Netflix Nicky?" I ask suddenly excited.

" Love we don't have time for this," he said exasperated " Finn trapped us here. Which means we have a witch problem. You're a witch. Fix it," he orders to his brother. Klaus storms out of his room, but Kol stops him. 

" You have a siphon witch so bloody use her!" Kol proposed.

" I already tried Kol-bear, but I can't siphon the spell since your brother is channeling something. I would have to siphon the source. I mean I could weaken the spell but it's not enough to allow people to leave." I sigh exasperatedly " that's why I've been reading your bitch of a mother grimoires the last hour"

" So the burden falls onto you Kol," says Klaus. 

"And what the bloody hell do you want me to do about it?" asked Kol annoyed.

Klaus grins "Well, considering the crowd, I think you'll be more motivated to find a solution. After all, I can easily out-wait our brother's antics. You, on the other hand, might find yourself looking rather appetizing to some of our fellow prisoners."

" But Nick he's too cute to get eaten" I protest.

" However that won't stop our fellow prisoners" responds Klaus grinning at Kol.

Kol looks panicked and reconsiders "I'm gonna need some help, on top of the siphoners"

Klaus smiles fakely "Mmm."

I throw a book at Kol annoyed while he looks at me surprised. Klaus on the other hand looks pleased " I have a name"

" Right" he grimaces " sorry Elizabeth"

" That's more like it. So who are we going call for the rescue?" I asked curiously since most witches hated the Mikealsons. 

" Davina I believe. You've grown quite close to her brother didn't you?" asked Klaus a smirk on his face.

" No freaking way. You and little Glinda. Oh, this is priceless gossip. I absolutely love it!"

☽ ✮ ☾

The vampires and werewolves are mingling in the courtyard, having drinks and trying to enjoy themselves even though they're trapped together. Gia wanders around the room with a bottle of bourbon, filling up people's glasses. 

Above them on the balcony, Hayley is watching everyone with Elizabeth at her side, who was telling her some stupid joke. After a moment, Klaus joins them. Elizabeth smiles cheerfully whereas Hayley smiles weakly at him before turning her attention back to the courtyard. Klaus looks at her curiously "Worried about your wolves?"

Hayley just looks at him blankly. Klaus smirks "Or, perhaps the source of your anxiety is a little further from home? How is Elijah, by the way? I'm sure he found your visit most curative." 

Hayley grows embarrassed "Ew! No." Klaus continues to look at her, a smirk on his face, and she eventually caves "That obvious, huh?" She clears her throat awkwardly, and Klaus laughs. Then she looks at me and accuses me, punching my arm irritated " You told him!"

I laughed and defended myself " I had to share the Mikealson gossip! Besides, he already guessed it."

Klaus nods "Well, you both had a certain glow about you all morning." 

"Like after sex extra, extra glow" I clarify. I had never seen Elijah as happy as he was that morning. Besides I had heard the whole thing.

"Frankly, I'm glad the two of you dropped your pretenses and, uh, shall we say... " Klaus pretends to think about his words "let the spirit move you?"

He starts laughing even harder with me joining him, and Hayley cuts him off, shoving him playfully, and sends me a vexed glare.

"There was definitely some moving, some moaning some penetrating, so-"

Hayley puts her hand on my mouth quickly to stop me from saying more, she laughs with me "Okay! Okay, okay, okay, stop! Enough! This family is weird enough already."

Klaus notices her face suddenly grow serious as she watches Jackson down below, who has grabbed his own bottle of whiskey and has settled himself in a chair next to some fellow werewolves.

Klaus speaks quietly "You're feeling guilty, aren't you?"

" You know you don't have to feel guilty " I reassure her "you're not married yet and don't owe anything to Jackson because of some freaky marriage your parents decided when you were just kiddos"

"I know... It's just" said Hayley as she sighed exasperatedly.

"Wondering if you should tell your betrothed things he doesn't need to know. From all the poems written on the subject of unrequited love, there are so few on the pain of being the object of that affection. The truth is, Hayley, it's not love on which the strongest foundations are built. It's the decency of merciful lies." says Klaus.

I look at him dreamfully " Nicky, you can be such a poet sometimes. The way you talk I love it." my eyes widen, having a wonderful idea "Maybe you can write me a poem. I always wanted a boy to write me a song about how amazing and how Hot I am, a poem I close enough..." I said a hand on his chest.

" I suppose I could, but I don't know if I will be able to find the words to describe your marvelous personality, my love" Klaus teased her, and she smiled playfully at him. She reached out to kiss him but she stopped when she heard Hayley complain.

" Oh, good" Hayley complained embarrassed by our public affection " You guys are so gross. Just don't make out in front of me please."

We both laughed at Hayley's disgusted face.

☽ ✮ ☾

Davina has just arrived at the compound, and she stops short of the entrance to the courtyard, knowing that she'll be trapped if she goes any farther. When she reaches out to touch the barrier, Kol rushes out and stops her before she can get burned. "Careful, careful! It's nasty. " He looks at Davina and smiles "Pretty girl to the rescue, eh?" Davina grins at him.

" She's cute as a button, my little Glinda," I say making my presence known. 

Davina's eyes widen, her mouth also wide open with shock " How-I though... Dead- How are you alive? There was a body, I saw it!"

" Oh, that" I had forgotten about it " Oh it was an illusion. After the twin's death and mine, because Tada I did die, I'm a vampire well I wanted some time alone. You know and my dad was after me..so sorry I didn't tell you but with all that was going on.."

" No" Davina shook her head "I totally understand. I'm really happy your alive, I missed you" she responded honestly with a smile.

" I missed you too little Glinda... Sorry about how we left off with that all josh situation."

" He's alive and I couldn't be mad at you because you were dead which was annoying. I know it wasn't against me. You were just mad with all the drama between Marel and Klaus and you were pregnant. It was a lot of stress"

I smirk and answer playfully "Well my little Glinda has grown up in the last months. You are more intelligent that's for sure. And now you're getting some Original Dick, welcome to the club" I said making her embarrassed. 

"As much as I adore this lovely chat" said Kol with a grin " I need to get the bloody out of here"

" Oh right, I'll siphon to weaken the spell and you do your thing love birds"

" Gotcha" answered Davina with a smile.

"You ready?" ask Kol and Davina nods, and the two hold out their hands so that they're nearly touching, with only the magical barrier separating them. Once they're settled, they start to murmur an unintelligible incantation under their breath. I on the other hand I siphon the spell touching the barrier even if it burns a little.

As they chant, Marcel pushes his way through the crowd to watch them work. After a moment, Kol and Davina, and I are rebounded backward.

Davina yells startled "Ahhh! "Kol glances at his hands and gives Davina a look "What just happened?"

Klaus suddenly appears to check on us, and helps me stand up "I assume that means we're all free to go."

Kol answers anxious "No, the spell's locking us out."

" It's because Flynn is channeling something, that's the reason I couldn't siphon in the first place. It must be something powerful" I offer up an explanation.

"A dark object, maybe," says Davina.

Klaus, Davina, and Kol look at each other, frustrated and concerned.

☽ ✮ ☾

Davina and Kol are finally ready to cast the destruction spell with my help, and have raised their hands parallel to each other to start the incantation.   
I siphon the pell once again to weaken it. They mutter the incantation too quietly to be understood. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind comes through and blows out all of the candles around them, and Davina gasps. Davina looks at the threshold of the house and holds out her hand to check for the boundary. 

Kol tries to stop her, worried about her "Davina!" She keeps going, though, and her hand touches Kol's without burning, revealing that the spell worked. Davina smiles, proud that they did it.

I clap my hand in Kol's and Davina hapilly " Yass we did it! Suck that Flynn!"

Hayley steps forward and orders "Okay, Jack, now!"

"Come on, go! " Jacksons rushes the werewolves out of the house, along with Hayley, while the vampires, who can't leave in the daylight, hideout in the shadows until it's safe again. Aiden looks over at Josh, who gives him a rueful look before he leaves.

Kol shouts to the crowd "Remember, sixty seconds!" 

Before the time's up, Klaus grabs the fleeing Kol and throws him back into the compound, where he falls and hits the stone floor, cutting his forehead. Klaus stays outside the boundary with me and Davina while still blocking Kol from leaving.

" What's going on nick?" I asked confused.

"Slight change of plans, brother. I no longer have to treat you as anything but the treacherous liar that you truly are." accuses Klaus angrily.

"What the bloody hell? " yells Kol while touching his injured forehand.

"Where is she?" asks Klaus.

Kol looks backward at the vampires, who are looking at him hungrily but cannot lunge for him while their daylight rings are neutralized.

Davina begs Klaus "Please! They'll kill him! Elizabeth do something!"

" I don't know what to do little Glinda" I answer honestly. We had barely lifted the spell and it was for seconds, I don't know if we could do it again. Besides Klaus didn't do anything without a reason, so Kol must have done something.

"Well, he should have thought about that before he betrayed our sister! " accuses Klaus "Rebekah never made it to her new body, did she? And, seeing as you cast the spell and, well, you're you, I'd hardly call it an uncrackable case!"

"Rebekah's fine, Nik!" assures Kol. He angrily starts to walk toward him "It was a prank, nothing more than anything you lot have done to me, but I bet it's different when it's one of y... aah! " He's cut off when he crosses the boundary, which has been put back up, and burns his hand. 

"Oooh. Barrier's back up," says Klaus. The vampires, realizing they can go back out in the sunlight, start to swarm around Kol "And those vampires look oh-so hungry. Now, I was willing to welcome you back to my home! But you had to return to your petty, selfish jealousies! Well, let's see how well they help you survive when you're stuck in there!" Klaus storms away, leaving Davina, who is scared for Kol, to watch helplessly as the vampires swarm him. Kol backs up and accidentally bumps into Marcel, who is starving and looking at him with rage in his eyes.

" He must have chosen another body, her soul or whatever you want to call it, can't disappear like that. It has to jump into a body that was chosen by the witch before the spell was made" I inform Klaus trying to reassure him, when we were alone.

" Well then if Rebekah is in another body why can she meet us? Something is wrong" he admitted frighten for his little sister.

" Maybe she is in prison... Or maybe her body is really far away and the trip's taking a long time... Oh, I have a better one, her new body is gorgeous and her new life is amazing so she doesn't want to come back to her crazy family.."

Klaus sighed annoyed " Now is not the time for bloody jokes!"

" I know but I can't stop myself when I am stressed okay!" I said trying to defend myself.

" I know love"


	42. YOUR BROTHER IS SO ANNOYING

WE WERE AT ST. ANNE'S CATHOLIC CHURCH. Kol was stuck with the other vampires who wanted to eat him, like a freaking snack. And we still didn't know where Rebekah was or more who? Klaus was pacing around in front of the sacristy while Davina sets up a magical circle with runes made out of salt on the floor in front of the first row of pews.

"Haven't you found Finn yet?" he asks annoyed. Davina just ignores him and continues to work on setting up for her spell "I must say, for a witch of your caliber, your spells are not particularly efficient."

"Not the way to go, Nick..." I mumble " Compliments work better" I advise him. Davina already didn't like him and he was not helping his case.

" I don't bloody care, we need to find Finn!" he shouts.

Davina sighs in frustration "Finn is blocking my locator spell. So, I'm trying something new. But, I need to concentrate, and it would help a lot if you would stop standing over me like a stalker."

I snort and Klaus sends me a glare "No need to get testy love. We both have the same goal." wasn't he the one getting testy a few seconds ago?

Davina lights a match to start lighting candles " Really? Because my goal is to get Kol out of your house alive. Which seems to be about number ten on your list."

Klaus smirks "Number nine, at least!"

Davina grows exasperated at his remark "What is wrong with you? He's your brother!"

" I think it's how they show their love, little Glinda. They are weirdos like that..."

"Yes!" Klaus says agreeing with me. "And, I also have a sister, one who I happen to care about more." Davina rolls her eyes while I punch him on the arm "Not cool playing favorite, Nick"

Klaus rolls his eyes "Says the one who killed her siblings. I'm pretty sure it means your playing favorite" 

I nod knowing it was the truth and admit " Yeah your kinda right"

"As always"

" Cocky much? I'm the one who is always right, Nicky. Do I need to make a list because I can " I say grinning " the time I told you the Harvest, Celeste, Genevieve being a backstabbing bitch. Oh, I also told you Francesca being shady... there is also the time wanted to do-" 

" Alight stop I get it" he interrupted me before I could say something embarrassing about him. Then he turned to Davina " As for my brother until he tells me where she is, Kol can rot, as far as I'm concerned. And, you might wanna get your villains straight, love, because Finn is the architect of this fiasco. So, pick up the pace, find out where he's getting his power from, so we can stop it! "

Davina raises her eyebrows, clearly amused, before making a face and starting her spell. She holds out her hands and I take them in mine, we begin to chant the incantation.

"We du le mon ennemi en temps. We du le mon ennemi en temps." As we chant, we begin to get visions of Finn, who is casting his own spell over a bowl of what looks like blood somewhere in Lafayette Cemetery. He has several objects, including a fox tail, a feather, and a deer antler. When Davina comes to, she looks extremely concerned. 

" I saw glimpses of him," informs Davina as Klaus looks at her anxiously.

" He looks super mad like I want to murder my siblings mad,"

" And he's combining sacred objects. Totems. Representational magic." adds Davina.

"Where?" asks Klaus and Davina and I dive back into the visions. We get more flashes of Finn working on his spell in one of the tombs.

" Freaking cemetery" I mutter irritated. I hated that stupid cemetery. Those annoying ancestors were there and they wanted to sacrifice my babies in this cemeteryy.

"Lafayette No. 1. The Lyonne tomb." answers more precisely the young which.

"And what's he using?"

Davina and I dive in again and see both Esther and Mikael laying desiccated in the middle of another salt circle.

I smirk " Oh this good, Nick you're going to love it". Klaus looks surprised by my answer and raises an eyebrow.

Davina announces shocked "He's channeling your parents!"

Klaus smiles widely " You were right, love. And here I thought I was the poster-child for least grateful offspring! "

At the Lyonne tomb, Finn is continuing his spell and is about to place one of the sacred objects into the bowl of blood

"Well, then. Shall you and I go crash their little party?"

Davina follows Klaus as he leads them out of the church while I walk next to him. Suddenly, Finn starts to dip a wolf paw into the blood, and Klaus stops in his tracks, gasping for breath.

" Nick?" I ask worriedly.

Davina on the other hand is annoyed "Now who needs to pick up the pace?" 

Finn lights a smudge-stick and starts burning it over the bowl, wafting the smoke, just as Klaus suddenly loses consciousness and falls to the floor. Concerned, I rush over to him to check on him.

"Klaus?" asks Davina.

" What the hell, Nick now is not the time for a nap!"

☽ ✮ ☾

Klaus is still passed out on the floor, where Davina is kneeling over him, frantically slapping him hard across the face to rouse him, making me laugh loudly despite the situation. Davina sends me a glare not amused by the predicament.

"Wake up!" yells Davina as she slaps him again "Wake up" She sighs in frustration and sits down next to him on the floor "The one time I need you."

I chuckle " I know you enjoyed slapping him" A smile forms on Davina's lips.

" Now that you joined the family-" I start but Davina interrupts me.

" I did not " she denies.

" Aren't you fucking Kol?" I ask " Klaus little bro" I add raising an eyebrow. I did tell her once, at the Fete De Benediction she would fall in love with a vampire and I was always right. Well, he wasn't really a vampire, since he was in the body of a witch but he was still a vampire at soul.

" Were not fucking" she denies with wide eyes, her cheeks red " I...mean we did-we didn't sleep " together" 

" Yet" I tease her " This guy looks like he loves sex and having fun..."

" I mean we only kissed... And I like him a lot. But I've never done it and he's experienced, so I'm nervous...hum how was your first time?" Davina asked. Her mother was dead, not that Davina had a good relationship with her and they never talked about this kind of stuff. And it's not like she could ask Marcel.

Elizabeth chuckled " You shouldn't take an example on me. I was fourteen and in desperate need of affection and touch, which I lacked at home. " she grimaced at the memory but forced herself to smile not wanting to appear like it was still affecting her. But it still did affect her after all these years."The guy was a seventeen-year-old jerk and he wasn't gentle, it hurt like a lot. " Her first time was a disastrous experience but that didn't stop her from sleeping with Spencer the biggest jerk, again. When Kai saw the hickeys and bruises, caused by Spencer's roughness during their intercourse, he was furious. I thought he was going to kill him. But instead, he beat him up and later, he siphoned Josette making him paralyzed, with a spell. 

"Actually, I preferred my first time with a girl" I confessed. 

" If it hurt why did you continue sleeping with men since you preferred it when it was a girl?" asked curiously, Davina. 

" Because I like both, besides sometimes you can find pleasure in pain... And I don't mean it in a machoism way... Wait maybe I am? You know what whatever it's just I'm used to pain because of my dickish dad. So sometimes I felt it was like normal?" I admit pretending to be nonchalant "It's fucked up I know".

Davina didn't know how to respond and Elizabeth smiled at her " You don't have to worry about this stuff, Little Glinda. I'm sure Kol-bear is a gentleman"

Klaus's phone starts to ring, so Elizabeth pulls it out of his pocket to answer it. It's Cami, who has Kolina and Kayla in her arms, and who is standing over the still-unconscious Elijah at the safe house.

" Hey, blondie therapist" Elizabeth answered over the phone.

"Cami?" exclaims Davina confused.

"Davina? Elizabeth? Why are you answering Klaus' phone?"

Davina sighs "Because we can't wake him up."

Cami is alarmed " What? Elijah collapsed, too. What's going on?"

Davina suddenly has a dawning realization and groans "Ugh, I'm an idiot! The spell Finn used was to trap his brothers... " She sighs when she realizes the implications of this situation "Meaning Kol's in trouble." 

Cami gasps "What do we do?" 

Davina is overwhelmed by the situation " I have no idea."

"I have one, don't stress little Glinda. I'll save Nicky and your lover boy"

" What do you mean?" asks Davina.

"It's a magic affliction, so I will have to use magic," I say in a Duh tone. I touch Klaus's forehand and I try to siphon Finn's spell. I repeat his spell and fall unconscious next to Klaus.

☽ ✮ ☾

I found myself in an illusion with the Mikelsons brothers, in an astral plane that looked like a Hunt room. Klaus furrows his eyebrow and exclaims worriedly " Elizabeth?"

" No this is impossible you shouldn't be able to be here" mumbles Finn in disbelief.

I smirk " Rule number one in magic little Flynn: there is always a loophole," I tell him smugly, he glares at me hatefully. I shrugged his hateful glare and turn to Klaus " I'm mega-powerful I told you Nicky, your brother's magic is like 20% against me"

" Well now darling, you can get us out this hell," says Kol urgently wanting to get away from here as soon as possible considering his life was in danger.

" She doesn't know how," says Finn looking in my direction before I could answer. I sent an apologetic look to the Mikealsons brothers because even if I hated it, Finn was indeed right. But there was a loophole to every spell, I just had to find it quickly.

Finn snickered and said to Klaus " Your trollop can't save you"

"I'm guessing this isn't a compliment?" I mumble irritated not knowing this word. 

" No it isn't Elizabeth, I fear my brother lacks manner and I apologize on his behalf. A to-" started Elijah but Kol cut him off.

"God Elijah we don't need off of your noble monologues" he muttered " A trollop is a strumpet, a prostitute, a harlot, a slut. Must I go on Darling?"

" So you just called me a whole!" I yell furiously exaggerating a lot. I wasn't that mad actually but I was known to my dramatics sometimes.

" Any woman who shares my degenerate brother bed is a trollop" snickered back Finn.

" Shaming a woman for her sexual relations is not cool Dude, I think you missed the feminist movement when you were having a nap."

Finn sits on his chair and says smugly trying to ignore my presence " At the very least, this prison is a bit more comfortable than the box you held me in for... almost nine hundred years?"

Klaus gestures to the walls "The heads are a nice touch. Let me guess... " He points to the wolf head hanging behind him ".. I'm the big, bad wolf?"

" My favorite doggie" I mumble to which Klaus sends me an irritated glare, just like he did every time I called him a dog.

Klaus points to the fox head, the stag head, and the boar head in turn "Kol, the Wiley Fox. Elijah is the noble stag, and you, fittingly enough, are the boar! Bit obvious, as far as symbolism goes... "He turns his attention to Finn and asks grinning" Why are we here? Don't tell me... It's about Mother? I didn't force her to drink blood and betray everything she holds dear. That was her choice."

" If your mad at anyone it's on me, I was the one who suggested to Nick to make her a vampire." I offer, to which Elijah sends a worried look while Klaus is more irritated that I would foolishly put myself on Finn's hit list. But I didn't fear his annoying brother. Although they did lie about something, he wasn't dull at all. The guy was so entertaining and it was amusing to irritate him.

"This isn't about Mother, this is about you. " Finn yells at Klaus "I want you to know how it feels to be powerless! So, I'm going to take the thing that matters most to you: the city you've come to love so much."

He really thought Klaus loves this city so much? It was ridiculous, New Orleans was just a city and if Finn really wanted to hurt Klaus he should hurt me. But I guessed he didn't know what to do against me considering I was more powerful and a siphon on top of that.

"Are we quite done here? You will release us now," orders Elijah in his bossy tone I found very, very hot.

"I will! After sundown. Because at sundown, when the marchers of Carillon Eve take to the streets, my barrier spell drops. Marcel and his hungry vampires will be unleashed to kill their way through the Quarter! I imagine that, after their atrocities, the supernatural community of New Orleans will be forced to find another place to call home."

Again about the city, which annoyed me since the only thing I liked about New Orleans was the beignets.

"Look, I don't care about the city. What I care about is that my very human body is laying at the feet of some very hungry vampires." Kol says and he points at Elijah "Your fight is with them, it's not with me!" 

Finn stares Kol in the eyes and accuses "All you care about is your own fragile mortality."

"Dude of course he has some self-preservation he already died once" I defend Kol and Finn narrows his eyes at me.

"But, what if you were made vulnerable? What then?" Finn flicks his wrist, and Kol's body tenses up as blood starts to run from his nose. As he wipes at his nose on the astral plane, Kol's nose starts to bleed in his physical body as well. 

"Hey, buddy take this," I say and give him a tissue I had in my bag. Since I had the twins I always carried tissues in my bag or on me. Babies were a real mess and I had two of them.

" Thank darling, at least someone cares about me in this room," says Kol bitterly as he wipes out the blood falling from his nose.

In the real word Gia and Josh, who are standing watch next to his body in the study, begin salivating at the smell of his blood. Gia's vampire face comes out as she lunges for him, but Marcel holds both of them back.

"Easy, easy! If you start feeding, you won't be able to stop, and then he'll be dead, and the rest of us still starve," says Marcel. Josh and Gia continue to growl and hiss in their attempt to feed on Kol, and Marcel snaps his fingers in their face "Alright? Look at me! I have been at war, in the trenches, starved, with my men. If we fought through it then, you can now." Josh and Gia are still struggling to stay in control "We are gonna fight this hunger together."

They both back away from Kol as Marcel becomes woozy from his werewolf bite. He closes his eyes briefly to regain his strength, but when he opens them, he sees Joe in his Army uniform standing behind Gia and Josh in the doorway.

I sat on Klaus's lap, considering there wasn't any chair for me in this illusion. Klaus didn't object because he felt like he could protect her from his brother when she was near him. 

Finn has just cast another spell to give Kol a nosebleed, and he wipes the blood off his lip in annoyance with another tissue I gave him. "Okay. Point made. Now, nobody loves a joke like old fox boy here, but if you could just get me back to my body... "

"I must confess, I rather enjoy watching you twist in the wind." announces suddenly Elijah "Not unlike the way you left Rebekah, I imagine."

Finn points at Elijah "Yes! What did you do to Rebekah?"

" I'm sure she is fine, Blondie is badass. Besides if she dies in her new body she'll go naturally back to her real one...I think"

" You think or are sure? " asks Klaus "Because my sister's life and on the line because of my fool of a brother"

"For goodness sake " exclaims Kol frustrated "she crossed me, so I crossed her back! Look, if you could just get me back to my body, I will tell anybody anything that they need to know! 

Finn rolls his eyes and hits Kol with another pain infliction spell, which hurts him enough to stop talking. Finn laughs "How narrow-minded of me! Rebekah. You don't know where she is, and the only thing standing between you and our sister is this selfish fool. Maybe it's time for you to go enjoy the rest of your mortal life while you still can." 

Finn makes a fist with his hand, which sends Kol back into his body. Elijah and Klaus are both startled and confused. Kol wakes up on the couch in the study of the Mikaelson compound, and his gasp of surprise alerts Gia, Josh, and the rest of the vampires to his return to consciousness. They all swarm around him, and Kol looks anxious.

☽ ✮ ☾

With Kol gone from the Chambre de chasse, Klaus, Elijah and Elizabeth are alone with Finn, who seems pleased. 

"So, what shall we talk about while we wait for nightfall?" Finn mockingly gasps "Oh! I know! Let's talk about our parents."

" Why don't we talk about a less taboo topic. Like what is your favorite meal, movie, or whatever shit you into Flynn...I want to know more about you, we are family after all since I'm your brother trollop" I said mockingly trying to ease up the atmosphere.

"My name Finn, you filthy degenerate abomination" he exclaimed making Klaus growl at him.

" That's what I said didn't I?" I asked looking at Klaus, who nodded " I think you're having hearing problems Flynn"

Klaus smirks "You know, I figured you wouldn't be kind to Mother, but imagine my surprise to learn that Mikael met the same fate! Bravo, brother."

I sent a wink to Finn " I'm forgiving you for insulting me because what you did to your parents is awesome, like next-level awesome"

Finn ignores me and says to Klaus "You see, the parent I was interested in talking about was your father. Your real one? I mean, you longed to know him your whole life, yet at the first opportunity, you murdered him! Why I wonder?"

I acted normally but inside I was screaming, the reason he killed his father was to keep our daughters being alive a secret. Finn couldn't find out.

Klaus approaches him "Possibly the same reason you took out Esther. Severing parental ties has a way of freeing one up to recognize one's true potential."

"Quite. But, Esther was no fool. She pinpointed your wants, and knowing your true father was at the top of the list! " Finn makes a noise to mimic the sound of killing someone "No, something else occupies the top of your list of affections. And it's not your favorite city. " He smacks Klaus on the back, which startles him enough to turn and get in Finn's face" Because I'm about to take that from you, using your own vampires, and I barely get a rise out of you! I thought maybe it was Rebekah, but you remain calm, even when the one who knows her fate probably just met his."

"I am fighting the monumental urge to mount your severed head upon one of these walls... " said Elijah making me giggle lightly.

Finn ignores him "And then, I thought it was your favorite brother, but Mother broke him into a thousand pieces, and rather than fix him, you left him to fend for himself God knows where. Then there is this abomination you care for, the mother of your dead children who everybody thought was dead. You may love her but she still isn't your first priority, I can see it. You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were hiding something from me. Something big. Something dark. Maybe your real father found out what it was, and you had to kill him."

Klaus grows furious, since Finn was close to finding out about the twins "You want to know why I killed my father? "

"Yeah!"

"Because when blood relations let me down, I don't stop to reason with them, I remove them."

"We have that in common, I killed my siblings and gutted one of my sisters. I also killed my father soon..." I say grinning, lying a little bit on the father's part. I will have to kill when there will be a new leader and it would be on the blonde twins' 22nd birthday. Maybe it was good that Lucas and Olivia were left alive.

" Then you two fit perfectly together, two degenerated abominations who stabs their blood relations in the back!" yells Finn outraged and maybe disgusted?.

" Oh that was so nice of you Flynn, I love compliments." I turned to Klaus " I think your brother just gave us his blessing, and he used so many sweet words I mean-"

Finn cuts me off "So, the secret is there is no secret? Do you long for nothing, care for no one? " Klaus smiles at him fakely "The problem is, brother, I don't believe you. It's clear to me that you're hiding something with your trollop. And, as I control your presence here, we've got all the time in the world to figure out just what that might be."

Finn walks away from him. Elijah's face is blank of emotion, but Klaus looks both furious and terrified of Finn learning the truth just as I was.

☽ ✮ ☾

Finn, Elijah, and Klaus are each seated in their own chairs while they continue to talk. I was still on Klaus's lap, my head against his shoulder. 

Finn is still trying to bait Klaus into exposing his secret. "It's a shame, really, for you to lose New Orleans. You've worked so hard to make this city a home. On the other hand, this city hasn't given you much in the way of good fortune. You have Marcel's betrayal, Father's attack, the siphoner's transformation, the loss of your children... "

Elijah looks worriedly at the pair who doesn't react.

" Do you think we feel the same sensations here?" I asked changing the subject while the three brothers look at me questioningly. " Like for sex" I clarify making Finn outraged. " I mean maybe I could do something like this for us, Nicky, it could be like a role play thing. Maybe we can spice things in the astral plane. We already did in the shower, and a car once and in-"

" Elizabeth, I would appreciate not having this kind of information about my little brother," said Elijah grimacing before I could finish or before Klaus could comment on this. 

Then he continues talking "It is a delicate craft." Finn looks over at him, puzzled "Representational magic. One must be ever so precise. If you misrepresent us, the very enchantment that this room was built upon would collapse, would it not?"

Klaus looks at Elijah curiously, while I realize this might be the loophole for this spell.

"I assure you, you have not been misrepresented."

"Dude your so cocky," I tell Finn "like people have more layers, and Elijah I hiding a monster inside of him, he's not so noble. And I'm not talking about the mindblowing sex-with Hayley. Same for Nick, you just don't know your brothers that well"

"Exactly, that depends upon how well the hunter knows his prey" Elijah points to himself before standing and looking at the stag head mounted above him " This façade, this illusion that I have created throughout my life, the noble stag... Is nothing more than a deception. To myself. To everyone. " Elijah turns to Klaus "If I were a truly noble brother, I would not withheld from you a vile deed. One that I, like a coward, allowed Mother to erase from my memory. It was I who killed Tatia," admits Elijah leaving us stunned by his confession.

"Crap" I mumble. I didn't expect Elijah to have killed Tatia, the previous doppelganger. But now that he admitted his demons he would feel better, I hoped.

The room starts to shake and warp as Elijah flickers in and out of focus "I hunted her down, and mercilessly, I feasted upon her flesh. I tore her from us. Mother took the blame. " He kneels in front of Klaus "Brother, I felt certain if you knew, you would in no way forgive me. " Elijah looks disgusted and ashamed of himself, but Klaus simply looks at him sadly.

"The act may be reprehensible, but your admitting to it proves you to be the man I thought you to be! " says Finn as he lifts his arms up and gestures around "My magic stands! "

"Does it?" Klaus smiles weakly " It turns out my brother is even more depraved than I am." Elijah looks up at him with tears in his eyes, but Finn looks alarmed as Klaus stands and looks at the heads on the walls "He is the noble stag no longer. Indeed, another altogether different beast is creeping through the cracks. And you have also failed in your representation of me, because there is one thing you have never thought me capable of. "He turns back to Elijah, who looks surprised when he squeezes his shoulder comfortingly "Forgiveness."

I was glad they were not fighting over a girl like some idiots. Family comes first, just like Kai would have come first if he was still alive. Well after the twins, of course, they were my priority.

The room suddenly begins to shake, and Finn looks scared for the first time since they entered the room " You, Finn, have remained a boar for centuries, but here is where your true fault lies: You never learned that the bonds of family far outweigh anything else! Such bonds trump petty jealousies. They overcome ancient feuds. And, yes, they are capable of allowing one monster to pardon the great sins of another."

Finn looks up to see the wolf's head go up in flames and is startled so much that he jumps to his feet. When Elijah looks over, the stag head is also set ablaze, and the room begins to shake even more.

Finn is left stunned "How is this possible?"

" Told you, loopholes" 

"Your magic is as flawed as your perception of your own siblings. I wonder, just how untouchable are you?" smirks Klaus.

The brothers lunge for Finn, but before they can reach him, Finn releases the spell, which returns them to their bodies.

☽ ✮ ☾


	43. GLINDA

KLAUS HAD RUN OFF TO THE BAYOU. Apparently, for the werewolf ceremony, both Hayley and Jackson had to be free of secrets. And there was one secret Hayley was keeping that we wanted to stay unknown. Nobody else could know that the twins were alive. It was too dangerous right now. Honestly, I don't know how I felt about it. I didn't know if we could fully trust Jackson, sure he was a good guy and would never hurt the twins on purpose or let someone harm them. However, he could be easily overpowered by our enemies. 

I on the other hand was with Davina, in the cemetery I hated. We were in Claire's tomb which was pretty cozy. I had tried to find Rebekah with locators spell without success and both she and Kol knew where Rebekah was. Besides Davina, truly wanted to spend some time with Elizabeth despite her relationship with Klaus. After all, Elizabeth was the one to convince her to do magic again after she came back to life. She also had taught Davina a lot of spells, and boost the teenager confidence against the fucked up ancestors.

" I don't think I told you this but I'm really sorry about your babies, I remember how excited you were," said Davina sympathetically.

Elizabeth formed a smile on her face " It's okay, I would have been a horrible mother anyway. I had a ton of little siblings and hated their yammering. Probably why I killed most of them" she finished nonchalantly.

" Right" muttered Davina awkwardly. As much as she liked Elizabeth she still couldn't get over the fact that she killed her siblings. And on top of that, she acted as if she didn't even feel guilty about it. She knew how horrible her life was with them, but she felt like killing wasn't always the answer.

Kol scoffed "I understand now why you get along so well with Nick, now"

"Actually Klaus is softer than me. He would never kill one of you permanently, he cares too much even if he won't show it. I didn't have magical daggers that put people in a coma so I used a real knife" I said with a devilish smirk.

" This got morbid fast" mumbled Davina. "But it looks like your going along well," she remarked with a smile.

" Duh, little Glinda your boyfriend is a total maniac. I'm a fan. I didn't know this was your type..." she teased Davina, but she was also only telling the truth.

" Yeah well, you're into his psychopathic brother so...Besides Kol is not like that he different."

"Sure" I laughed internally at her naivety. Even if Kol might truly care about Davina it doesn't change the fact that he was a maniac. And he will always be, she won't change it. This was definitely not some fairy tale "Oh we're like sisters now," I said enthusiastically.

" Remind me why she is here?" asked Kol pointing a finger at me.

" We need help to make the dagger against Klaus" stated simply Davina while I smirked smugly at him.

"And we can't bloody trust her! She's shagging him. Why would she help her in the first place? Obviously, she is spying on us for Nick"

" Chill Kol-bear, I won't say anything about your special dagger. I pinky promise or I can make a blood path if you want" I joked "Your brother can be an idiot sometimes and I might need it in the future. Besides Glinda promised me something..."

Kol furrows his eyebrows at Davina " She wants Rebekah location". No matter how many locators spells she tried she couldn't find Rebekah, she must have been cloaked or something. Maybe she was in a place without magic? Anyway, the only solution was to make a deal with Kol and Davina. Besides, it was not because she was helping them making the dagger that she would help them dagger him.

" Yes but first..." as I said that a couple of books went towards Kol's direction, thanks to my magic wonderful magic. He groaned when the books hit him.

"Elizabeth!" yelled Davina and she stopped more books from hitting Kol.

"Bloody hell! I was through you were a fan" he muttered as he was touching his head.

I grinned at him "Oh I still am, but I prefer blondie original"

"For goodness sake, it was just a prank. She is fine" he defended himself.

"I hope for you because fan or not if something happened to Rebekah. I will cut your spell and then siphon you to death. And I will enjoy it. Will it be funny or sad when I kill you with your own magic? Sometimes I get my emotions mixed up"

"You not hurting Kol" warned Davina coming in front of him protectively.

"If nothing happened to Rebekah I won't have a reason. Anyway, let's do this we do have all-day. I wanted to do some shopping today"

Kol walks over to his small chest, where he has stashed one of Klaus' silver daggers that he stole in the 1910s. He pulls the dagger out and holds it up for Davina to see as she walks over to him.

"You sure you know how to do this?" asked Davina.

Kol sits down to examine the dagger "Have a little faith, Davina. I have been planning this for over a century." 

" Damn you sure have some patience" I mumble. I was the most impatient person in the world, which made my experience in the prison world even more horrible.

"Time passes differently when you're a vampire darling. You'll understand soon enough" Kol looks over at Davina, who smiles, but looks unsure. He gives her a look "You're not having second thoughts, are you? Now, you were the one that wanted to get rid of the bastard without hurting your friends. And we even gave his lovely lover helping" 

" Hey, I'm helping you make the dagger not stab him." I clarified. That doesn't mean I'm helping them create the weapon that I will help any of them to dagger Klaus. 

Davina shakes her head "I'm past second thoughts."

Kol smiles "That's my girl. "

Suddenly, Davina's phone buzzes from across the room. Kol gestures over to it as he starts to adjust the flame of the burner "Oh, you might want to turn that off. It's been buzzing all this morning. " 

" I miss pagers sometimes, they were way more fun than phones" I complained.

"What's a pager?" asked Davina confused.

" Right you weren't born and Kol-bear was daggered. It's like an old version of a cellphone"

Davina walks over to the couch and picks up her phone, but frowns when she sees several texts left by Aiden. "Call me." "Josh and Marcel are missing." "Call me ASAP." 

Worried, she walks over to us and shows the texts. "Josh and Marcel are still missing."

" And we should care why?" I asked.

" Exactly!" agreed Kol with me.

"Because they're my friends Kol!" Davina answered before rushing off angrily, leaving a conflicted looking Kol.

"Why was she only mad at me?" he asked obliviously.

" I just came back from the dead, she cutting me some slack. Besides your her boyfriend, not me."

☽ ✮ ☾

Kol is sitting at one of the tables in the tomb with me when Davina arrives with Aiden in tow. We had watched a movie together, well more started and he was quite funny. I loved his snarky remarks. His humor was like a mix between Elijah and Klaus.

"So much for having a secret lair. This is the second person you've brought here," mumbles Kol irritated.

Davina ignores him and says to Aiden "Don't mind him. Did you bring the stuff I asked for? "

"Yeah." He reaches into his knapsack and pulls out a hairbrush and a toothbrush, which he gives to Davina "This is everything Josh left at my place."

Kol raises his eyebrows "Ah, practically moved in, has he?"

" Oh, I didn't know Josh had a boyfriend. And a very handsome one on top of that" I said grinning brightly at the uncomfortable werewolf. "oh it's like Romeo and Juliet, two enemies a doggie and a bloodsucker in love. So cute"

Davina sighs "Kol, Elizabeth please shut up."

Davina sets the hairbrush and toothbrush onto a map of New Orleans, which she has weighted down with small hematite stones. A candle burns nearby next to the map, and Davina sprinkles black sand onto the map to prepare for a locator spell.

"Ok. Here we go."

Kol holds out his arm "All right. Come on, then. Channel me. It'll be quicker. Come on."

Davina sighs and takes his hand in her own as the two close their eyes and begins the spell.

"Ce che vous, pro la busque. Ce che vous, pro la busque. Ce che vous, pro la busque."

The sand on the map starts to move until it has formed a single pile in the middle of the map. Davina and Kol pore over it to determine Josh's location. Davina points at the map "Right here, the street corner."

"Oh, yeah. I know where. It's the little bodega the witch Lenore used to run before my mother hijacked her body." says Kol.

"Great. Thank you for the help." Aiden grabs his things and starts to leave, but Davina stops him.

"Wait. What? You can't go alone." protest Davina.

"Well, to be absolutely clear here, technically, he definitely could go alone," says Kol.

"Yes, he had legs. And he's a werewolf so he as superstrength" I back up Kol because I really didn't want to go on some saving mission. I wasn't a hero and I didn't care about Josh or Marcel. 

Davina walks toward Aiden "No. It's a suicide mission."

Kol gestures around at all four of us "Yeah, and what's more tragic than a suicide mission but a mass suicide mission?"

" Hey I never said I was going to," I say when I'm included in the mass suicide mission.

Aiden grows frustrated "I'm not leaving Josh trapped with a nutjob that hates vampires. " Kol gives Davina a look that says he's not keen on helping, but Davina glares at him. 

"Neither am I..." says Davina, and the two head for the door and Kol sighs in frustration.

After a moment of silence, I tell him " You know as much as I like Glinda, she shouldn't expect you to change for her. Because that starts some weird codependency toxic shit in a relationship. If you want to be better or whatever you have to do it for yourself and not depending on her or her love for you. But I think your awesome the way you are"

Kol was taken back, surprised by what she had just told him. Nobody had ever told him he doesn't need to change. Everybody had always to say something, he was too childish, too selfish...Especially his siblings, they acted he was just a simple nuisance. Then he smirked and changed the subject " Not mad anymore about Rebekah I see"

" Oh, I'm still mad. But from family reject to another family reject I understand. Although I hope you don't go to the same road I did. I kinda like your siblings"

"Ah yes you killed your siblings" he recalled a grin on his face.

"Not all of them" she clarified "the annoying blonde twins escaped and I cut Josette's spleen. I'm sure you must know you can survive without a spleen."

"Lovely" he muttered. " I understand why Klaus is so smitten"

"And I did just because I was jealous. Just like you are of Rebekah's, Elijah's, and Nick's bond."

"Is it that obvious?" he asked an eyebrow raised.

"Duh...I'm super smart and I told you I'm a family reject just like you. As you can guess siphoners aren't really liked and my family treated me as an abomination. At least I had Kai, he was like me...But he's dead now so I'm left all by myself. " she said sadly "Same for you, Finn is also a reject more than you that's for sure. But that doesn't mean you get along from what I saw..."

"Well, Finn has always been a bore. Even when we were human. Things didn't change much when we were turned, Nick, Elijah, and Rebekah were always close. The Mikelson trio." he smiled bitterly "I was closer to my brother Henrick but he also died, his death was actually the reason we were transformed into bloodsucking monsters"

"Well look at us, we are even more alike than I thought. Narcissistic childish selfish family rejects" she said smirking "You know you can still go save your girl it's not too late. Besides I'm sure you'll manage to survive. You're a badass witch aren't you?" she encouraged him. She knew he wanted to help Davina even if he had a hard time admitting it. He was just afraid of dying again.

" Your right darling," said suddenly Kol and he took off to help Davina.


	44. BLONDIE

KLAUS WAS ON THE PHONE WITH ELIJAH. Elijah was still at the safe house with Cami and the twins. We still didn't know where was Rebekah, and Klaus had dealt with Hayley's wedding. He did not want it to happen at first considering, the truth about our children would have to be revealed. However, Hayley had apparently managed to convince him. While he talks, Klaus chops up limes with a knife at the bar.

"The wedding works in our favor. Newly empowered and ruled by Hayley, the wolves will be an asset to our family," informs Klaus.

" And I've never been to a wedding!" I say cheerfully."Do you think they have a maid of honor in doggie wedding?"

" You should talk about that with Hayley, love. This is her and Jackson wedding after all"

"Yes, assuming you're willing to trust Jackson with our secrecy. Must confess, brother, I'm a little surprised to find that you do," says Elijah.

"Oh he doesn't trust him Lija, you know how paranoid your brother is," I tell over the phone.

"What about you Elizabeth, do you trust Jackson?" asks Elijah curiously.

" Jacky is like the most decent person I meet. He has always been nice to me even if I insulted him. He's like a gem" I say to which Klaus growls, jealously.

"Calm down Nicky, I prefer the bad boys." I reassure him "Anyways I know he will never put the twins in danger despite being Klaus kids because they are babies. And he's whipped by Hayley the guy's totally obsessed...so I think we can trust his intentions but I don't think he could help much. Remember the time he lost the rocks for the rings?"

" Yes, I vividly remember we had to find someone else for the rocks which caused a mess the day the twins were born. But we'll, faith in Jackson is a means to an end. If I had simply killed him, Hayley would have turned against me. " He holds up the knife he's using to chop limes and gestures with it as he talks " You should have seen the ferocity with which she defended him. It was impressive." 

"I wasn't here but apparently, she kicked Nick's ass like a boss," I say proudly.

Elijah sighs and smiles.

"That being said, I don't take the matter of secrets lightly. Once the wedding takes place and the wolves are forever altered, well, Jackson's fate becomes a little less certain." Klaus smiles and hangs up the phone.

I punch Klaus on the harm irritated. "What?" he asked confused.

" I told you we can't kill Jacky because Hayley even after the wedding is going to hate us" I respond exasperated. I didn't want to lose Hayley because Klaus killed Jackson, she was my best friend. 

Klaus turns around when he hears someone entering the compound. It's Rebekah in her other body."Hello, Nik. Lizzie"

Klaus looks at her, confused, but pretty sure he knows who it is. 

"I don't suppose you imagined that always and forever would lead us to this." the stranger says.

Klaus gapes at her, clearly shocked, but eventually smiles "Rebekah." 

"Damn. Girl, you look hot even in this body, I guess I'm attracted to your soul"

Rebekah laughs "You two absolutely will not believe the week I've had." The trio smiles at each other.

☽ ✮ ☾

Since the two of us were back at the compound, living together we had a lot of sex. Like a lot. Klaus never wanted to stop and neither did I. After so many months of touching myself thinking about him, about his touch... the sex was even more amazing than before.

Klaus looked like he couldn't get enough of me and I understood why. I was amazing in bed. And now that we were both vampires it was even more sensational than before. I never liked sex before as much as I did with him. And it wasn't my first rodeo on the contrary. But he made everything more intense.

Klaus was currently kissing my stomach, getting lower and lower... teasing me when I asked him suddenly, breaking the heated moment "What do you think of Camille?"

It had been a question that had been on my mind since I saw the two of them together, the way he looked at her sometimes...and how much he cared about her life. It made me red with jealousy, and I don't deal well with jealousy. I did take Josette's spleen because I was jealous, even if she was nice to me no matter how horrible I was to her. And I did make out with her crush in her bedroom, and constantly stole her clothes. But in the end, she was still the perfect Josette that everybody loved while I was the family reject, an attempt to make the perfect set of twins and replace Kai and Josette. And Camille just like Josette was perfect, nice and everybody loved them more no matter how hard I tried to be better. Sure people liked her, but it was usually for sex, not for who she really was. But Josette, they liked her because she was intelligent and a good person. but she was as intelligent or even more people just didn't see it.

Klaus stopped abruptly kissing me surprised by my sudden question. "Love, we are getting busy and you're asking about my therapist?"

I pushed him from me and sat on the bed crossing my arms on my naked breasts frustrated and accused. " I'm not an idiot I see the way you look at her!"

But Klaus smirked as it he couldn't believe it. He was always the one getting jealous in their relationship because she was always playful with everyone. He couldn't help but find the situation hilarious "Are you jealous?"

" Of course I am, she is a perfectly innocent human. And she so pretty and freaking nice. You always talk to her about your problems!" she pouted. 

He was always talking to Camille and who knows what happened while she was with the twins, presumed dead. She wanted to trust him, but she had trust issues and fear of abandonment, not surprising considering her childhood. Because no matter how much she tried her family's words stuck and she had proven them right by killing her siblings, she was an abomination. 

"Because she is my therapist, love your being ridiculous" he laughed off her concerns.

" No, I'm not, she's perfect and I'm damaged-"

" Elizabeth your not," he said sternly.

" Yes, I am I have fucking issues, sometimes I act like a freaking psychopath. And I'm inappropriate I always say the wrong thing, when perfect therapist Camille always says the good thing. I make fun out of everything and I'm never serious...And I'm a horrible person...I'm an abomination I killed my sister and I loved it, you're supposed to love with your siblings but I don't because there something wrong with me and I know everybody thinks I'm a slut, like at school"

" Where is the confident, amazingly wonderful Elizabeth?" asked softly Klaus, wiping a tear who had fallen down my face "She would never say such thing about herself" he finished in disbelief.

" Well, I can be freaking insecure sometimes! You even constantly call me bloody insane!" 

Klaus smirked and kissed her on the shoulder " What if I love that you are bloody insane?"

" Really?" she asked surprised. Klaus only grinned more and continued to kiss on the shoulder going closer to her mouth but she stopped him. He looked at her frowning not understanding her attitude, thinking the problem between them was already resolved. 

" I don't change that you've been looking at Camille like you want to fuck her!" she accused angrily, tears threatening to fall on her face. But she held them back.

" I do not such thing. I would never betray you like that. I told you I would stay faithful, even when you were gone" he responded honestly.

"Oh like with Genevive," she said bitterly. Yes, she was still bitter about him with Genevive, even more considering she and her witchy friends had killed her.

"This was different" he defended himself "you had betrayed me, lied to me about my children's possible future death!"

"So you slept with someone that helped to kill me and almost sacrificed our babies because I lied to you. Bravo, your the worst jerk on the planet" she clapped her hands bitterly.

"It's no like I had known about Genevive treacherous plans" he defended himself.

"It's not like she tortured you and Rebekah. And it's not like I told you we couldn't trust her! And I'm always right. But no your always thinking with your dick"

" Says the one always talking about sex!" he accused starting to be frustrated, not understanding how their argument got so far. He thought they were past Genevieve months ago, and don't understand her sudden jealousy with Camille. Klaus was confused, and his growing anger didn't help in the conflict.

"Fuck you!" she shouted not even knowing why she so mad, no hysterical.

Klaus snickered "Oh love you did plenty of that already" 

Furious she throws her grimoire in her nightstand at him, but he catches it without much difficulty making her even angrier. When he chuckles at her failed attempt she tries to slap him but he stops her, grabbing her hand harshly. Still frantic she spits on his face, leaving him completely stunned. She siphoned him until he let go of her arm and he furiously wiped out the spit on his face, looking at me with hatred. 

I took a robe and got dressed, not wanting to be naked once I left our room. " Where are you going?" he asks but she doesn't respond. She and leaves the room without even looking at him. He wanted to stop her more than anything and try to make things right between them. But his anger won and he let her leave like a coward. He didn't even understand how things escalated so quickly between them. 

Elizabeth went to the only person she could, Rebekah. Hayley was off doing some werewolf businesses for the wedding and Elizabeth had grown quite close to the female Mikealson. She had even seen her naked more than once, but that was because Elizabeth didn't have any boundaries and didn't understand the concept of knocking.

" Elizabeth?" said a surprised Rebekah who had just woken up by Elizabeth entering her room. Rebekah was always a light sleeper. Elizabeth entered without knocking but she was used to it after five months of living together. 

" Can I stay with you tonight?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

" Of course, come here," said Rebekah as showed an empty space on her bed. I went to sleep next to her on the bed.

" It's not like you had a choice," I said grinning at her as I put the blanket over me.

Rebekah chuckled " That's why I didn't refuse..." she paused and confessed "I feel odd not being with the twins. Or hearing them bloody crying hysterically, especially little Kayla."

" Yeah it feels empty, silent," she answered nostalgic. Oh, she missed her daughters so much but she was making sure they could go home safely soon.

It was silent for a moment, but then Rebekah suddenly asked "So what did my brother do?"

"Nothing"

Rebekah looked at her as if she was saying seriously? I seen you lie better "Oh come on Lizzie I know that you're upset. And my bother is an idiotic wanker".

"Alright, you got me" I admitted, " I was jealous and then we started fighting and it got out of hands Okay!"

"Don't tell me he dared to strike you?" asked Rebekah in a warning tone. She knew her brother could be violent sometimes. He had choked her and broke her neck when she destroyed Elena's blood, and she was many times daggered by him. If he did she would have to knock some sense into him.

"As if I would let him" Elizabeth answered smugly "I actually tried to slap him but he stopped me before. So I kinda spit on him and left"

Rebekah laughed loudly, making a smile appear on my lips. I groan annoyed " Huh I hate fighting with Nick"

"But he's so bloody annoying sometimes," finished Rebekah understanding completely Elizabeth. She had taught so many times with her brother over the years.


	45. SCREWING UP FINN’S PLAN

THE NEXT MORNING I COULDN'T LOOK AT HIM. Klaus was glancing at me as if he wanted to say something, but I would send him a look of hatred and pure disgust (maybe exaggerating a bit) but yes I was someone petty. So he would stay silent, which was exactly what I wanted. I wasn't in the mood to currently talk with him. I know I was acting immature by ignoring him but I couldn't help it, I was so irritated. He acted as if I was stupid and laughed at my insecurities. I knew something was going or something happened, with Camille. 

Maybe I should have stayed with the twins, I thought annoyed. It was much easier when it was just the twins, me and Rebekah.

We were standing, with Rebekah in one of the upstairs lounges, looking at a painted portrait of Rebekah. She was in her original body created centuries earlier, that hangs on the wall while Klaus stands behind us.

I frowned "Hum your boobs look bigger in real life"

I had seen Rebekah naked when Kolina had left her stuffed animal in Rebekah's bedroom, and I had entered to get it back while she was changing. Her face was priceless. Now that she was human it was so easy to surprise her since she didn't had any supernatural hearing and I loved it. I had a great time cloaking myself and suddenly appearing in front of her, scaring the living shit out of her every time.

Rebekah hums in agreement and looks offended "Ah yes! And that is just not my chin, Nik. It was much more delicate."

"The only delicate thing about you, sister, is your ego." retorts Klaus, grinning.

Rebekah turns to face him and smiles "Well, placed next to the behemoth size of yours, certainly!"

They both laugh good-naturedly. Suddenly, Elijah's voice is heard, revealing that they are talking with him on speaker phone while he and Cami stay at the safe house in Arkansas. Elijah suddenly says on the phone "Could we dispense with this fascinating dispute for just a moment and return to the subject of our supposed long-lost sister?"

Rebekah sighs "There's not much to discuss, Elijah. She said she was Freya, and then she darted off into the night."

At the safe house, Elijah is folding blankets in the twins nursery, while he talks with his siblings on the phone. "And you believed her?"

"They are not many people knowing about Freya. The real question is : Why would a stranger pretend to be your sister? Unless she wants to follow the family tradition, get betrayed and daggered..."

"Yes it's true" agreed Rebekah with me once again "I don't believe anyone would willingly be part of our dysfunctional family. And well, I met the girl in a mystical loony-bin, she could be anyone telling any lie. But, she did seem... familiar, somehow."

"She must have had the Mikealson charm, I need to meet this older sissy!" I say somewhat exited. Maybe we could get her on our side against Dalia. Because somewhat with my luck I knew the evil witch was alive. Freya must know a lot about her, and would be our greatest advantage. However I knew blood wasn't everything (since I literally murdered my siblings) so I couldn't trust freya only upon the fact that she was Klaus's sister.

Klaus exclaims frustrated "Then how is she still alive?" He rolls his eyes and sighs as he starts to pace around the room "A question, as ridiculous as its possible solutions, given this family's annoying predilection for cheating death."

Rebekah sighs and shrugs "I dunno, Nik, I'm just telling you what she said! Elizabeth is the one who knows about witch problems!"

Both original siblings glare at me questioningly." There are spells and potions to slow death but a thousand tears is long..." I say trying to come up with a reason. I had never heard about a witch living so long. I mean I heard about Dalia being immortal but it was just rumored, and you can never be sure when it comes to rumors.

Klaus grows aggravated "Well, did you happen to ask, if by some similar miracle, our aunt Dahlia lives as well?"

"I told you she was immortal, but you never listen" I mumbled annoyed while he narrows his eyes irritated. 

Nobody ever listened to me, which was annoying because I was 99% right all the time. I knew a lot more than Klaus or Rebekah on witch stuff. Maybe not more than Kol since he learned a lot about witches for a thousand years, but I still have this insane instinct that made me right all the time.

"I barely had a chance to process--" starts Rebekah but Klaus cuts her off.

"--Because on the list of obvious questions, it would be nice to know if the woman who placed a curse on the first-borns of this family is still breathing air."

Rebekah retorts annoyed "Well, let me just turn back time and do it again to your liking, then!"

Elijah who was still on the phone, tries to break the argument "Enough! Both of you. If she is who she says, we'll find out soon enough. For now, it remains imperative that no one learns of Kolina nor Kayla's existence. Even if the curse is placed on Kolina, Kayla might also be in danger. Them being a secret, this has been our salvation thus far."

"Unless Hayley's husband-to-be starts flapping his gums." Klaus smiles wickedly "Perhaps I should take preventative measures and separate him from his head?"

I didn't want Jackson to die because I would lose Hayley in the process, however, my children will always come first above anyone even Klaus if it came to that. And I was not saying that because I was mad at him at the moment. A mother always chooses her children.

Elijah responds annoyed "Jackson will do nothing to jeopardize that wedding."

Rebekah gasps in confusion "Hayley's getting married?! " Klaus smiles at her, and she sighs and pretends to pout "Well, what in hell else did I miss?"

"Girl a lot, your psycho brother is dating little Glinda. That's mind-blowing news " I laughed as made a hand motion pretending my head was blowing up. Then I smiled fondly "Ah I remember the time she told me she would never fall for a vampire...but you know what they say : never say never..."

☽ ✮ ☾

Rebekah is wandering around the compound with me at her side, calling out for Klaus. As much as I hated him right now we needed to talk to him. "Nik? Nik!"

Klaus comes out of the next room and joins her as he hangs up the phone. Klaus holds up his cell "That was Aiden. Finn has Marcel."

We walk into Klaus' study to continue the conversation. Rebekah ask horrified "What? Why?"

"Maybe your bro wants to steal your boyfriend. Even if I hate little Marcus I have to admit he's a nice piece of meat" I suggested wriggling my eyebrows earning an annoyed glance from both originals. Honestly I didn't care about Marcel. Maybe Finn was finally killing him, and he would do us all some good. 

Klaus however is not amused like me, he looks more frantic "I don't know. Nor do I know where they are, what they're doing, or what specifically to do about it." He picks up a statue off the mantel and slams it down against the wood in frustration surprising me with his ourtbust "This family makes me want to murder people."

Suddenly, Kol appears behind them, looking exhausted. Maybe he had a wonderful night with little Ginda? However I doubt this was the case, he looked weaker like sickly. Definitely not after sex glowing.

"I see my timing is as impeccable as usual."

"Well, the traitor just thinks he can waltz in here like he's welcome!" exclaims Klaus appalled.

Rebekah growls furiously while I grin. The Mikealsons we're definitely entertaining. Sometimes I wished I had some popcorn. They were all so dramatic.

"As gracious as your apology better be, you're still getting one hell of a slap!" Rebekah lunges toward him, but Kol backs away, holding up a hand in front of him and speaking quickly.

"Wait! Wait." begged Kol as he put his hands up in surrender "I understand the irony of what I'm about to say, but I came here because I need your help."

Klaus just laughs dramatically, while Rebekah only becomes more enraged. I on the other hand am more confused, why would he need our help? Maybe some love advice with Davina, but I don't think it's that since he looked scared. And Davina was definitely not that scary.

I definitely wanted to help Kol more than Marcel. Besides I knew it would anger Klaus. "What's wrong Kol-bear? Need-" I start but I'm cut off when Rebekah yells at him enraged.

"-Figure out how to do your wicked little body-swap, and then we can talk about help!"

Kol however is looking frantic "Look, you don't understand, Nik. Finn has locked me in this body-- no more jumping. He's put a curse on me, Nik. I am dying."

"Crap" I mumbled.

Klaus just raises his eyebrows in amusement, while Rebekah crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. 

Kol laughs bitterly "You don't believe me. The only one who does is a stranger, no offense Darling" he finishes looking at me apologetically.

"Offense taken, I thought we bonded yesterday Darling" I pouted imitating his accent, and failing horribly.

Klaus glares at me irritated, perhaps even jealously and then he smirks at Kol "Well, you're hardly the champion of truth-telling."

"Of course, why would a brother expect his siblings to leap to his aid?" asks Kol bitterly.

Klaus scoffs "Oh, spare me the pity party, Kol! Your recent actions merit a certain allowance for disbelief."

Kol responds frustrated "Look, I know what I've done!" He turns to face Rebekah "But, I won't apologize for trying to pull one over on you, Beks. You deserved it! But I don't deserve to die! Certainly not at the hands of my own family!" 

"Maybe he's telling the truth, Klaus," I say but he ignores me. However, I can see he is irritated that I defended his brother and moreover, that I called him Klaus. I did that whenever I was super mad at him and he knew it.

Klaus yanks at Kol's arm and spins him so they're face-to-face. Klaus asks not amused "What kind of con are you playing?"

Kol jerks out of his grip "The kind I hate the most-- the truth." Rebekah looks at Kol worriedly and walks toward Klaus.

"He's not lying." says suddenly Rebekah "Even as a boy, Kol never lied once called out on the act. He may play dirty pool, but he's not lying."

Klaus sneers at him before turning away and pacing around the room. "So you require my witch to siphon the curse?" asked Klaus, he then smirks widely "Request denied"

"Hey, I'm not your witch or your property," I said offended. He couldn't deny Kol's request since it wasn't his choice wether I was healing Kol or not. He had a lot of nerve. Even if we weren't fighting I wouldn't let Klaus choose whatever I was doing with my magic. If I wanted to save Kol I would do it whether he liked it or not, I was not his freaking puppet. "I'm healing Kol if I want you dog, you don't own me" 

"I'm sensing some trouble in paradise," says Kol, with a small smile, despite feeling weak because of the curse. Rebekah sends him an annoyed glare, Klaus and Elizabeth were already mad at each other, it was best to not make things worse between them. 

"Oh shut up Kol" Klaus and I both exclaim at the same time. 

I crossed my arms and accused Klaus "No wonder he hates you with how you are treating him. You didn't even slaughtered his killers or avenge him in some way. He's supposed to be you brother"

Klaus laughs "Ironic coming from someone who killed her siblings"

I groan annoyed "When will you stop bringing that up in each argument about siblings? I don't bring up or judge how you always dagger your siblings and literally steal time from them. At least I didn't torment them as you do, I simply killed them." I said pretending to slice my throat with my finger smirking "Besides, I killed Amanda she was a bitch and a snitch" I laughed "and you know what they say: snitches get stitches. She treated me exactly like you treat Kol."

Klaus chuckled "Well aren't you fast friends maybe I should be the one feeling jealous" he said sarcastically, and I could sense his anger.

"Jealous? Are you freaking serious? Sorry for feeling sympathetic to your brother who you treat like some freaking reject. I exactly know that feeling and how it turns into hate. I don't even know what I saw in you! Sure you look freaking hot and your good in bed." I said making him smirk "But the rest about you is repulsing." I spat and as soon as I said the words I felt guilty, his smirks sudently disappeared.

I may have gone a little too far by saying that but I couldn't stop myself and was so much angry. And I know exactly where to hurt when I'm like this. It was a quality of mine everybody hated. 

"Because you're so much better!" he shouts back angrily and I could see how much I hurt him "You don't have a family. You're insane-" he started angrily but was cut off by Rebekah.

"Nick stop! We have more urgent matters like Marcel and our sick brother"

Kol walks toward Klaus. "Nik, I was helping Marcel for Davina. Finn has got him, he's trying to get a secret out of him, something he thinks Marcel knows about you." Kol watches with interest as Klaus, Rebekah, and myself suddenly share worried and anxious looks. When Kol makes eye contact with Klaus, Klaus gives him a look as though he's inviting him to question him. Kol laughs bitterly. "He's right, isn't he?"

Klaus anwears coldly "Marcel doesn't know anything about anything."

"We should have killed Marcus long ago" I mumble irritated. I knew compelling him wasn't enough, and I never liked him so I never cared if he died or lived. But Klaus cared about Marcel like his son, even if Marcel was acting like a jealous brat with him. If not for Klaus I would have killed him a long ago and saved us from the heartache.

"Well, if I were you, I'd hope that that's true, because believe me-- Finn has the means to get it out of him." answers Kol leaving both Klaus and myself anxious. Our daughters could be in danger. 

☽ ✮ ☾

Rebekah and Kol are setting up candles, salt, and herbs on top of a map on a table in the courtyard to prepare for a spell, while Klaus leans against the nearby wall.

Kol looks up at Klaus "So, what is the secret, anyway?"

Klaus responds looking bored "The term "secret" implies something only known by those who have earned the right to be aware of it."

"Oh if you want secrets Kol-bear I have a lot of them. I killed my brother's hamster once when I was twelve but it was a total accident I swear. His name was Bobby, and I tried to bring him back but his body literally exploded instead. It was quite gruesome, with a lot of blood and my little brother cried hysterically. I also cheated on exams with magic after I siphoned my sister. Exchanged my sheets of exams with another student, and her parents send her to a super strict school where the teacher would like hit her hand with a ruler or some horrible thing like that. Oh and once I also-" I rumble but Rebekah cuts me off.

"-Elizabeth!" 

"Oh right sorry after being locked so long I can't stop talking," I say apologetically. I loved talking and I was so used to hear the sound of my voice, because yes I was talking to myself in the prison world. It was keeping me sane. On top of that was always ramblings when I was anxious, just like right now since my daughter's lives could be on the line right now. Marcel knew about them being alive and Finn had him. Which meant he could find out about them.

"Somewhat I doubt this big secret is about the murder of a bloody hamster" said Kol as he was trying to set up his tools for the spell.

Klaus stands to faces us and orders to Kol "Start the spell."

"Well, it's easier said than done. Finn is channeling the power from our parents." answers Kol. He nods his head toward Rebekah "He's a lot stronger than something some week-old which, a siphoner and I can do. Also, may I remind you that I'm cursed"

"And Elizabeth will siphon it as soon as we stopped Finn" responded Klaus grinning his hands behind his back.

"Hey more than a week!" I said offended. After all I was Rebekah's teacher when we were away with the twins "I teached her some stuff. But mostly failed. Your sister is not really good at magic" I finished disappointed. 

Rebekah looks offended "Now, hang on! I may not be trained, but I... " Rebekah's emotional outburst causes her to accidentally create a magical wind that blows all of the spell ingredients and candles off of the table. Kol sighs in annoyance and looks at Rebekah, who looks both surprised and guilty as she sits on the couch.

Rebekah says defeated "Oh, blast."

"You already couldn't do that spell on your real body bex, it won't change if your in the body of a powerful witch. Magic takes practice or natural talent like me" I tell her smugly while she rolls her eyes at me.

Klaus walks toward Kol "We need a stronger witch. Call Davina."

Kol stands to his feet "No, no, no, no, no! I- I don't want her to know that I'm sick."

"Oh poor Glinda is going to feel guilty. She wanted you to help save her friends and now you're sick because you played the Hero. That why I never play the hero, he is never the last one standing"

"Then do a better bloody job!" yells Klaus while I was talking.

"I just need time." says Kol anxiously.

Klaus rolls his eyes impatiently "The spell Finn cast to lock you in your body. Do you remember it?"

"Well, I was a little distracted by the murder-y part..." Kol responds.

"If we can use his own spell against him, once he's locked in his body, I can end our collective woes with a brief snap of the neck!" Klaus says suddenly excited "Do you know a spell like that?" he turns to me and asks.

"I can check your mother's grimoires but it's going to take some time." I sighed irritated. I had learned a lot of spells from her grimoire, but I couldn't remember all of them. These books were huge " Like an hour or more the whole day" 

"It's too long" scoffed Klaus "all I need to do is pull it from your memory, " he said looking at Kol who suddenly looked anxious. It was the perfect way to check where his allegiance laid. 

Kol frantically backs away "Oh, no, no, no! I am not allowing anybody into my mind, do you understand?"

"What got some dirty memories?" I asked smirking "I swear on scout's honor we don't care" 

Klaus walks toward him "You came into my home, asking for my help. This is it." Kol looks at him warily "It's not a request." 

"Ever heard of consent Klaus?" I asked annoyed.

Klaus ignores me and lunges toward Kol and grabs each side of his head with his hands. Suddenly, Klaus sees a memory from the end of The Map of Moments, when Kol kissed Davina. The memory then turns to a scene from Chasing the Devil's Tail. Kol had just brought Davina to the Claire tomb, where he showed her the silver dagger he had stolen from Klaus centuries ago, which he wanted Davina's help to enchant to work on him. 

"I've wanted one thing for years: to drive a dagger into his heart." he sees Kol say in the flashback. 

He then sees Elizabeth with Davina and Kol in the tomb. He hears Davina say "We need help to make the dagger against Klaus". He sees Elizabeth joking with Kol and Davina while they were planning on making a weapon against him.

Klaus pulls away from Kol and glares at him and me furiously. Rebekah looks confused while Kol looks frightened. Kol says anxious "See? I'm - I'm guessing, just by the look on your face, that it worked."

Klaus furiously lunges toward him and throws him against the wall, where he smacks his forehead against the corner of the doorway to the entrance. Kol sits on the floor where he fell, while Rebekah sits and watches from the nearby armchair.

Klaus shouts angry "You come simpering for brotherly love, and the whole time you were plotting against me with that damn dagger! You're no better than Finn!"

Kol looks hurt by Klaus statement hurt "Oh, and you threatening me makes you better than Finn, does it?"

Rebekah sighs and stands to join them "Both of you, just stop it!"

"Yeah chill guys," I say trying to ease the atmosphere but it has the opposite effect.

Klaus turns to me furiously "And you!" he accuses "You were helping him. You bother me with some petty jealousies about my therapist when you were planning on betraying me. You helped them create a dagger to put me down" Rebekah looks surprised by Klaus's statement.

"Hey just I was helping them making the dagger but I never said I would help them dagger you." I defended myself but it made him even more furious.

"Because that makes it so much better!" yells Klaus in disbelief.

"It actually does." I respond smugly "I was doing that only for Rebekah. But I guess you didn't see that part in Kol-bear's memories."

"And how the bloody dagger would help Rebekah?" he asks with suspicion.

"I wouldn't find her with any locator spells and I was getting worried. They would give me her location if I helped them make the dagger and keep it a secret. It was nothing against you" I said the last part softly since I knew how paranoid he could be. Besides everything I said was the truth.

"You would go against my brother for me?" asked suddenly Rebekah was surprised. Few dared to come after her brother to her benefit, and most were dead. 

"Of course blondie." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Honestly, I was helping them make the dagger, but I believed Klaus was stronger and wouldn't be easily daggered. Besides, I could always siphon the magic from the dagger and make it useless if it came to that. I turned to Klaus and said "But now I understand how much I could easily shut you up when you're being a dick, which is like every day"

"Kol with your help wanted to put me down but I'm the bad guy. Bloody perfect" told Klaus sarcastically.

Kol stands "I came to you because you're my family! But, I see whilst you and Rebekah and Elijah are all hanging portraits and sharing secrets, I'm the odd one out! You wanna know where Finn is? You wanna find a way to kill him? Well, you can figure it out yourself!"

He casts a pain infliction spell on Klaus that brings him to his knees while I look at it smirking. When Rebekah tries to intervene, he casts one on her, too, forcing her to sit back down on the chair. He takes advantage of them being incapacitated and rushes out of the compound. 

"I'm going to find Marcel on my own" I said bitterly before leaving the two siblings.

Once they recover, they stand up, and Rebekah walks toward Klaus panting "Your stupid temper will be the end of you one day. Just know that. You should apologize to Elizabeth"

"Apologise? Didn't you heard about the bloody dagger!"

"You fight started before you were aware of the dagger. For the sake of your daughters, you should be on good terms at least. Don't let your ego ruin something good, Nik"

She walks out of the room, leaving Klaus panting alone in the courtyard. Suddenly, Klaus' phone starts to ring.. When he sees it's Hayley, he answers it.

Klaus says annoyed "What is it, Hayley?"

☽ ✮ ☾

I had tried to do some locator spells to find Marcel but it didn't work. Then Klaus came to my room because Elijah wasn't picking up the phone, making him anxious about the twins. Hayley had called him, and told that Finn knew about the twins being alive. He also wanted Marcel to get my blood for a locator spell to find them. Klaus was trying to call Elijah from the compound once again, but when he doesn't answer, he starts yelling into his voicemail as he walks down the stairs while Rebekah and I follow behind him.

Klaus groans frustrated "Pick up the damn phone, Elijah! Finn is trying to find the twins!" He hangs up the phone.

"She's safe! It'll take a hundred witches to break the cloaking spell Elizabeth made." said Rebekah trying to be reassuring.

"Yeah I'm more powerful than Finn" I told anxiously trying to convince myself. 

"I would've said the same about Mother finding you, and yet, a flock of starlings later, and here we are!" told Klaus irritated. 

"He won't let him get to her, Nik. But you need to remain calm." promised Rebekah.

"Yeah stay calm, calm... Stay calm" I was mumbling to myself anxiously, trying to breath normally.

"Elizabeth I promise they are going to be okay" reassured me Rebekah a hand on my shoulder.

"And how do you bloody now that!" shouted Klaus sarcastically.

"Nick you need to remain calm, Elizabeth is on the verge of having a bloody panic attack and your not helping" said Rebebah frustrated. Klaus realised how much Elizabeth looked panicked, but before he could say anything Kol came.

Suddenly, Kol storms into the courtyard angrily "Our brother doesn't do calm." He throws a handful of powder into Rebekah's face, which causes her to go limp and fall to the ground. He breaks Elizabeth's neck with a spell and she falls on the found next to Rebekah. When Klaus rushes toward him, he holds out a hand and casts a spell that makes Klaus begin coughing up blood onto the floor as he clutches the paragon diamond in his other hand.

"UGH! Stop!"

Kol is enraged "Oh, you're angry, are you? Well, join the party, I've been here a thousand years!" Klaus lunges for Kol, but Kol just hits him with another spell, and he falls to his knees " I was building that dagger to protect myself against you, Nik. I'm not the bad guy in this chapter of our family's story! I'm the wronged! I'm the dead, but never mourned, unless you got everything that you wanted. I got a family who didn't care if I lived or if I died!"

Klaus furiously yells "Oh, shut up!" He vamp-speeds toward Kol and grabs him in a choke-hold as he slams him against the wall "We've all suffered! We've all been wronged!"

Kol is gasping for breath "Go on! Go on, finish it off!" Klaus looks torn as he holds Kol by the neck "Go ahead, kill me!

Klaus glares at Kol for a long moment before finally letting him go and dropping him to the floor. He takes a moment to calm himself before he speaks. Klaus says incredulously "I'm not going to kill you, you idiot! Despite your behavior, you're still my brother!" 

Kol looks at him in confusion and surprise as he catches his breath. "Yeah, just the one you dagger repeatedly."

"I've daggered all of you! Each for your own good! If you don't agree with my motives, fine. I never claimed to be the bastion of temperance! But stop this drivel about being singled out and unloved." Klaus walks toward Kol and kneels in front of him "You are a Mikaelson! You're my blood. And I need you. I need you by my side."

"What does it even mean, Nik? Hmm? You talk about family; family this, family that. I haven't even earned the right to share your secrets, have I?" 

Klaus shakes his head "No. You haven't. But, by all means, brother, prove yourself. It's not too late." He holds his hand out to Kol to help him up, and after a moment, Kol takes it, and they both stand to their feet.

Kol says quietly "Finn wants yours or Elizabeth's blood. He promised to heal me if I delivered it."

"You know where he is?" asks Klaus.

"You've gotta tell me why he wants it." at his answer Klaus turns away, unsure, but Kol stops him "Look, Nik, you've gotta trust me for once in your life, and I will stand by your side! I promise."

"You would risk your life to help me?" 

"I know enough about dark magic to know that I'm hexed." Kol's voice breaks in fear and sadness, and they both start to tear up "There's no reversing what Finn's done to me, which makes him a murderer and a liar. The only way is with Elizabeth and I'm sure she don't help if I give Finn her blood. And if I'm gonna die, I'll be damned if he gets what he wants."

Klaus swallows anxiously "Finn has been dead to me for a long time. Tonight, I intend to make that official. Help me, and then I will share my secret with you."

Kol considers this for a moment "He'll be in the bell tower of the St. Louis Cathedral." He smiles sadly before grabbing Klaus' arms and putting his hands on either side of his head "Go inside my head. Find the spell. Let's finish this." Klaus uses his vampire powers to dive into his memories, and Kol screams in pain.

☽ ✮ ☾

After I woke up, after getting my neck snapped and Kol informed us where Finn was supposed to be. We all arrive at the bell tower, only to find that Finn isn't there. All that remains is the table where he worked his spell earlier.

"Where is he? Is this a trick?" asks Klaus suspiciously.

"it's looks like he did a spell" I mumbled examining the remains of the spell, but it looks like an ancient one. This wasn't my type of magic.

Kol nervously answers "He said he'd be here, I swear." 

We all start wandering around the room and examining its contents for clues. Kol looks at the table covered in ash and ingredients of Finn's spell "This is the remnant of a spell. Ancient. It's impressive."

"Yes that was what I was thinking" I agreed with Kol "It weird how he know this spell, wasn't he daggered most of his life?"

"Admire its artistry later. Tell me what he set in motion." said Klaus to both Kol and I.

Rebekah has walked up a staircase to get a better vantage point, and points at something on the table. "Kol, Elizaebeth do you what is that?" 

When Kol looks closer, he finds a small, burnt piece of wood under a pile of ash, which he picks up and holds tightly in his hand. After a moment, he casts a spell. "Sanguinatum planicium. Sanguinatum planicium."

Suddenly, the piece of wood becomes whole and unburnt, revealing that it's one of Freya's Norse rune tiles with what looks like a combination of the "thurisaz" and "gebo" alphabet runes. I trained annoyed since I handn't learn this type of alphabet, few witches did.

"Runic tiles. And what's it mean?" asked Rebekah.

"It's a symbol..." Kol squints at the tile in confusion ".. for baby."

Klaus and Rebekah give each other a significant look, while I bit my nails anxiously which doesn't escape Kol's notice. Kol's eyes widen in alarm when he realizes what it means. "That's it, isn't it? Your babies are still alive. "

"And Flynn knows" I whispered realizing he has been playing with us all day when he already knew about the twins and where they were.

Rebekah rushes toward them "Finn tricked us into running about all day thinking he was looking for a way to find the twins"

"Fuck, you told me he was boring and dull, not freaking smart." I mumbled irritated, a nervous hand going through my hair.

Klaus finishes Rebekah's sentence.. "When he knew where they were all along."

Klaus quickly reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone. Elijah is back in the horse stable, putting away all of his tools, when his phone starts to ring. When he sees it's Klaus, he answers it.

"Niklaus."

Klaus says on phone "Finn knows. About the twins, about everything. I don't know how long until he gets there, but he is on his way."

Elijah sees something approaching him and tenses in anticipation "Yes, remarkably well on his way, I would say, brother..." Finn, who has just arrived, stands in front of Elijah's face as he hangs up the phone. Finn says nothing, but simply flicks his wrist and telekinetically throws Elijah backward into the wall.

Klaus is pacing around as he hangs up his phone and updates Kol and Rebekah. Klaus says anxious not easing my nerves "Cami's not answering."

"Elijah will protect them." reassures Rebekah.

"We have to do something, we can't just sit there-I can't do nothing" I said anxiously.

"Finn is channeling both our parents. He's too strong. We need to find a way to sever his link to them! How do we do that?"

"I can't sever the link." told Kol.

"We can't but we can make it impossible to have his magic anymore...."

His eyes widen as he has a revelation " Your right there is something we can try. It'll take power of our own. And a lot of it."

I nod in agreement understanding his idea.

☽ ✮ ☾

We were in the Lafayette cemetery which I freaking loathed but apparently, everything happens here. It Kol and Rebekah and myself are outside the Lyonne tomb, where Finn has Esther and Mikael's neutralized bodies hidden for safe-keeping. Kol is lighting candles around the outside of the tomb. 

"We can't get in without Finn's blood" says Kol frustrated.

"Well, how do we disrupt Finn from channeling our parents in there if we can't even get through the bloody binding circle?" ask Rebekah confused.

"We're not here to disrupt Finn's power, we're trying to overload it."

Rebekah asks incredulously "Are you daft? You want to make him stronger?"

"Think of it as a battery, when it has too much power it burns out overloaded. So we can make him explode with a great amount of power" I tell Rebekah grinning. "And then he goes BOOM"

Kol stands to face Rebekah "Look like Elizabeth said, a witch can only ever channel so much power. After that, things start to get ugly. I mean, they'll literally start to disintegrate from the inside. He'll either have to release the power, or, well... let it kill him."

"But, he won't be dead, he'll just body-jump," says Rebekah puzzled.

"And that's exactly what we want for now. Then we'll finally kill him" I finished devilishly. I was feeling quite vengeful right now, nobody was coming after my daughter and left alive.

Kol hums in agreement "Yes, he'll jump into a body three hundred miles away from the nieces he's trying to 'nap."

Rebekah smiles proudly "In case you're wondering, this is the side of you I like. " 

Kol, looking touched by her words, stands up after he finishes arranging the candles and looks at her apologetically. "Look, I'm going to get you back in your body, Beks, if it's the last thing I do. I promise."

"Dont worry about it buddy, I'll take blondie back to her body. Besides your not dying, after we stop little Flynn I'll heal you. Your to cute to die Kol-bear"

Kol smiles at my answer and Rebekah chuckles "Right now, just worry about how in blazes I'm going to be any use to you whatsoever when I know nothing about magic."

"Hey I taught you some stuff!" I said offended. After 5 months of teaching her magic it was like she didn't know magic, hell no.

"Yeah but I can't manage a simple claocking spell when you told me that the first thing your learned" pouted Rebekah.

"That's because it's a Gemini given specialty, Blondie. Besides you know Motus and Incendia, those are important. This is basic Witch knowledge"

"Somewhat I doubt that is as easy as the spells you taught me" responded Rebekah doubtful.

"You don't need to know anything about magic; I'm just going to have to channel you and Elizabeth." reassures her Kol.

Klaus arrives with a duffle bag in his hand and Kol asks him "Did you get me what I asked for?"

Klaus drops the bag onto the floor in front of him "Mystical artifacts and dark objects galore, from my own personal collection garnered over a thousand years."

"Hey didn't I almost lost the twins because of one of those?" I recalled the needle of sorrows that almost made me lose the twins. This thing was a nightmare and I had literally halluciated which wasn't pleasant.

"Ah yes!" said Klaus "The meddle of sorrows, a lovely creation of my brother"

Kol rifles through the bag, pulling out a long cord with a feather on the end, and revealing many more items, including the familiar enchanted shackles that prevent witches from doing magic and the Devil's Star. "I wondered where this had gone! Half this stuff is mine!" 

"There's more." said Klaus as he reaches into his jacket pockets, first pulling out the blade Finn used to neutralize Mikael and Esther by carving the symbol to channel them and throwing it on the bag. He then pulls out the indestructible white oak stake and holds it out for Kol to take.

"You're going to trust me with this?" asks Kol in disbelief.

"Whatever you need." Klausputs the stake in Kol's hand "Whatever it takes." 

"And if you betray us or fail miserably I'l siphon you to death. And I heard it's not pleasant. Besides I'm still mad about you breaking my neck" I said touching my neck as if it still hurt.

Kol nods "Alright. Let's get started." 

He lays the stake on the altar in front of the tomb, and places one hand on the door before holding out the other hand for Rebekah to take. I take Rebekah's hand and places my free hand on the wall as well, while holding our linked hands to Rebekah above the pile of dark objects to channel them.

☽ ✮ ☾

At the cemetery, Rebekah and Kol and I are in the middle of channeling the dark objects into the link with Mikael and Esther to overpower Finn while Klaus watches.

"Los triforce comète. Los triforce comète." After a moment, we're jerked backwards. Rebekah looks at Kol worriedly as his nose starts to bleed. Unfortunately he looks exhausted and sick.

"Oh, we're close! We just need something to put it over the top." said Kol suddenly while wiping his bloodied nose, with his fingers.

"We need more power, a lot of it. Something mega-powerful. More than papa original and the evil witch combined" 

Klaus steps forward "Take me." Kol looks unsure "I am a vampire-werewolf hybrid with ten centuries of blood on my hands. Channel me."

"Hum don't know if your powerful enough" I teased him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"I am. Channel me"

Kol shakes his head "No, Nik..."

Klaus squeezes his arm affectionately "You wanted my trust, brother. Here it is." He picks up the knife and places it in Kol's hand "Do not fail me."

Klaus kneels in front of Kol, and after Rebekah nods at him encouragingly, Kol takes up the knife and begins to carve the channeling symbol onto Klaus' forehead. Kol and Rebekah then gently lay Klaus down on the ground between us, next to the dark objects, and once again link hands so we can begin the spell.

"Los triforce comète. Los triforce comète."

After the spell worked Rebekah stands up and rushes over to help Kol onto his feet. Once he's standing, she hugs him tightly.

Rebekah squeezes him "You're a genius! You glorious bastard!"

Kol embraces her back "Well, I'm a little surprised it worked, myself." 

"What about me?" I asked grinning.

"Oh come here," said Rebekah before taking my hand and putting me in hers and Kol's embrace which felt odd for me since I never actually was hugged. Maybe once or twice with Kai but he was never much of a hugger, and he had difficulties with human contact.

As we pulled back I said smirking " I knew it would work, you win some you lose some. But I always win. And Flynn wasn't that impressive by the way"

"Always so full of yourself, Lizzie," said Rebekah smiling.

All of a sudden, Kol is overcome by a severe coughing fit, and backs away from her as he doubles over. Rebekah looks at him with worry.

Rebekah rubs his back "Kol?" Kol continues to cough, and she pulls him up so she can look him in the eyes "Listen. I am not going to let you die. You hear me? Whatever it takes. Elizabeth will heal you I promise"

"Just after you find some innocent defensless victim to who I can transfer the hex because I don't really feel like being hexed right now." I tell her and she nods at me.

"Of course Nik will take care of that once he wakes up"

After few minutes Klaus wakes up from the spell. Kol and Rebekah are helping sit Klaus up in front of the Lyonne tomb after waking him up from the channeling spell.

Klaus says panting "Ahh. Tell me it worked."

"Of course we did," I said grinning. I did say I always win, one way or another no matter how long it takes. And sometimes revenge takes a lot of time, like my plan to kill my father. I unfortunately had to wait until the blonde twins were 22.

Kol smiles "We did our bit." Rebekah smiles at us "I promise, Finn is back to being a normal, regular-strength maniacal bastard."

Klaus takes a deep breath "I know in the last millennium, we haven't always seen eye-to-eye. But, in this moment, I am reminded once again of something Elijah has always said. Family is power." Kol smiles at him, and Klaus puts his arm around Kol and Rebekah's shoulders "Thank you." 

"Cute" I mumbled looking at their exchange, it made me realize how much missed Kai and the twins. 

"You're welcome." answered Kol.

"Speaking of Elijah..." starts Rebekah.

"He will prevail. Of that, I have no doubt." said Klaus.

Klaus comes back a few minutes later with a compelled human at his side. "Now come here buddy I'm going to siphon this little hex with my magical hands" I said a grin on my face.

Rebekah holds Kol's weak body, while I go to them and put my hand on his wound to siphon the hex, while my other hand is on the human so I could transfer it without it affecting me aswell. 

However when my hand start to glow I'm overwhelmed by the hex and can't transfer it. 

"Elizabeth!" yells Klaus concerned, he never saw her pained when she would siphon. She always looked pleased, euphoric but not like this. Something was definetly wrong.

I immediacy let go of Kol's hex as if had burned me and mutter "Crap"

"What's wrong?" demands Rebekah when she notices Elizabeth guilty face.

"Its too late, the curse had already taken it's roots." I sigh disappointed "Damn it's a very powerful one. He used a lot of power"

"But no...no you can siphon everything" says Rebekah confused.

"I could if you want me to die." I answer making Rebekah gasp by my bluntness. "Look it's too powerful, I won't have time after I siphon it because I will already dead by the hex magic."

"It must be because Finn was channeling our parents" said Kol bitterly thinking about it. 

"Surely there is something you can do" says Rebekah.

"Rebekah" Klaus warns her. He didn't want Elizabeth to be hurt, despite their current differences.

She liked that Klaus was concerned about her, that meant he cared. But how did he cared bout her? As a lover? Only a sexual partner? The mother of his children? Or for who she was? She was freaking confused sometimes. Feelings were hard.

Elizabeth smiles at Kol and Rebekah. "But I can siphon a little, every day. It won't destroy the hex but it will give us some time to find a cure. And I can give you some remedies to help with the pain"

☽ ✮ ☾

I had siphoned a bit of Kol's Hex so we could have more time to find him a cure, which was unlikely unfortunately. But there always a loophole somewhere and maybe we could find it. 

I was putting my clothes in a bag frantically. I had decided being back in New Orleans was a bad idea. I was a bad mother, my babies were in danger and I wasn't there to help them because I missed their father. Because I was horny and wanted to be with him. And in the dead it wasn't even a good idea because we only managed to fight while we should be more mature as parents.

But they should be the priority and I was going back to take care of them. I gasp surprised when I hear Klaus voice ask me "What are got doing?"

I was so focused on making my bag that I hadn't noticed he was there. I didn't want to talk to him and planned on leaving without falling him, because I was a freaking coward sometimes.

"Isn't it obvious?" I ask sarcastically "I'm packing my stuff. I'm going back to the twins" I finish determined.

"If this is about Camille-"

I cut him off irritated. It wasn't about jealousy. It was about my daughters. "It's not about her, Klaus" I said making him narrow his eyes. He hated when I called him Klaus. He knew I was furious when I did. "My babies were in danger- and I wasn't here to protect them. I'm their mother, I'm supposed to protect them. I-"

"You protected them with the spell you cast with my siblings. Besides they are perfectly fine with Elijah. You needn't worry" he assured her.

"And what about Dalia?" she asked frustrated. He constantly avoided the possibility she was alive, as if it would make her disappear. But I was always right and I had a bad feeling she was alive.

"We don't even know if that wretched witch is alive."

"With our luck she is." I said bitterly "When I-I when they were in danger-when your brother... I felt like I was dying, like on the night the witches took them from me" I let out a sob, and the bag that was on my hands falls on the ground "I won't survive it, if- No when she comes for Kolina...I won't be able to survive it-I"

"Come here" said Klaus as he took her in his arms.  
She hugged him tightly, wiping her tears on his shirt. "I promise to you no one will take them from you, I'll make sure of that" he assured her.

Elizabeth nodded "No matter who you hurt or the consequences" 

"Yes no matter who gets hurt, they will be safe with you. I promise you my love. If someone is ready to do what's necessary it's me" 

Klaus put her hair behind her ear and reaches out to her so he could kiss Elizabeth, but she supposed him by tacking a step away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she says suddenly frustrated backing away from him. She was near slapping him. That how annoyed she was.

He sighs "If it wasn't obvious I was I trying to kiss you"

I let out a frustrated "It's not because I let you hug me that you forgiven. God your just like every day else you just want to fuck me"

"I mean I wouldn't mind" he started smugly but when he noticed my harsh flare he stopped and said seriously this time "But sex is not the only thing I enjoy about you"

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

He chuckled "Of course my love. You did what no other woman did, you gave not one but two beautiful daughters. You're not just a pretty face, but you're also incredibly smart. You understand my demons better than anyone and never judge me. You have humor like no one else, and I've never laughed so much as I do with you and I've met a lot of people in my life. I enjoy your company and I would be a fool to let you go" 

"I don't believe you, you're just saying those things to sleep with me. That's all we do even we are together" Elizabeth answered stubbornly.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "That is nonsense, we do other things. We watched your bloody favorite movies together, even if I hated it. I also gave you painting lessons...I spent days doing a portrait of you and I don't do that with each person I sleep with. We went several times on a promenade-Wait is this your way of telling me you want me to take you in a date? Why can't women say things clearly, I'm bloody confused"

"What no! Dates are too cheesy, I don't do that stuff. But...that's what normal people who love each other do right?"

"Then I shall take you on a date when things calm down in the city"

"Okay...but nothing romantic"

Klaus laughed "Dates are supposed to be romantic, love"

"Ugh I know but I hate romantic cheesy stuff." I complain "You have to find the perfect date for me that doesn't make me puke disgusted from the Romanticism"

"You surely are hard to satisfy, but I'll take that as a challenge," Klaus said smiling. "What is it?" he asked when he noticed about her sudden silence. 

"What about Camille? And I know there something...I don't want to fight. I just deserve the truth"

"I promise nothing happened between me and Camille or many another woman for that matter. I only had you in my mind these past months..."

"Continue" she told him knowing it was not all.

"But I admit I've grown closer to her when you were gone. Despite being human she fought my father and defended me, it's truly admirable of her"

"Then I guess I'll have to kill your father to get your undying love" I answered playfully, but there was still bitterness in my answer.

"You already have it Elizabeth, no need to put yourself in danger unnecessarily" 

She let out a frustrated sigh "I can defend myself you dickhead! I'm not some damsel in distress. And I already kicked your father's annoying ass when I was pregnant with twins!"

"I know your perfectly capable of defending yourself, my love. But my father is a vicious man, there a reason I fear him." he admitted "I just don't want you to get hurt" 

"But I want to protect you from him, just like you protected me from my father when he came for me" 

Klaus chuckled "I appreciate the concern love but as you so elegantly put it yourself, I can defend myself" he then admitted "Camille... she inspires me to be better for you and our daughters. She thinks there good in me, that I can be a good father"

For Elizabeth, Klaus was already a good father. Better than they both had for sure. He didn't need to be better, he was already fine like he was. Sure he jas his demons, but he wasn't all bad not that she minded being bad.

"You don't need to change I like you just the way you are. It would be hypocritical to expect you to change when I'm a lot like you.. Do you want me to change?" she asked suddenly curious, even if she was perfect the way she was there was always some things she doesn't like about herself. On top of that a lot of people didn't like her, which was surprising considering her awesomeness.

"You could be more-" he stopped himself when he noticed my annoyed glare "Of course not your perfect the way you are"

"I know" she answered "You know after spending so much time alone, I realized the most important thing was loving yourself. And I think your perfect just like you are, even with your annoying paranoia"

"I see" he said "Even my siblings want me to be better, they want the human Klaus back...But you don't"

"Of course silly, I don't know human Klaus... Besides, I think they just want you to be nicer to them, like stopping the whole daggering thing or killing their lovers. Other than that they don't mind the person you are"

Klaus had a grin on his face "But he wouldn't be fun then. Tormenting my siblings is my favorite activity" we both chuckled "But I think that can be arranged" he added.


	46. WEDDING

TODAY WAS HAYLEY'S WEDDING AND SHE WAS FREAKING NERVOUS. I had with Rebekah helped find a wedding dress for Hayley but it didn't ease the werewolf nerves. Besides just like myself she hated weedings. But this was for her pack and to help the twins as well.

I was in my bed, sleeping a little longer since I couldn't do that with the twins. Klaus had woken up early and left the room. He was good at preparing stuff and was compelling people to organize Hayley a fancy wedding. Before he was my sugar daddy and now he acts like the perfect housewife organizing stuff. Which was definitely not my thing I was more chaotic and couldn't keep up with one idea. Definitely not good at organizing.

"Love, there someone here to see you" I heard Klaus's voice.

I grumpily woke up and left the bed towards the door, not caring about my Spongebob pajamas "And if they don't have some beignets I will cut their spleen because I-" I stopped dumbfounded when I realized Camille and Elijah were there holding each of them a twin in their arms. It had been weeks since I last saw them and they had grown so much.

Klaus was also there grinning and holding a bag of beignets "lovely pajamas" he complimented sending me a wink. He gave me the pack of beignets "here, love I don't wish for anyone to lose their spleen today" he joked.

I took the bag and ask confused, "Nick what are they doing here? Finn is still out there and it's dangerous" as much as I loved the twins being here it was dangerous for them with his annoying brother. He had cursed Kol and with Rebekah and Davina we still didn't find any cure. And turning on into a vampire wouldn't change anything about the hex.

"Well they couldn't miss their godmother's wedding." says Klaus grinning "Besides I've taken precautions, there is no uninvited guest at the wedding and after, Hayley's pack will be the first line of defense to this home. No more running my Queen"

"So that means they are staying right?" she asked for confirmation even if she knew the response, because she couldn't believe it. Klaus, her and the twins reunited as a family, finally.

"I know how much you missed them" he tells her a smile on his face.

I go to the twins who smile at me. I take each in my arm hugging them and covering them with kisses, making the Kayla giggle while Kolina grimaced.  
"mommy missed you so much"

☽ ✮ ☾

"So nervous?" I asked Hayley. We were in her room with the twins who were playing on the floor. She was already dressed in her wedding dress and she looked beautiful.

"hum" she was looking at herself in a mirror examining the dress. Hayley then went to the twins, played with them. I want to join her in and sat down on the floor next to her.

"I can't imagine something so innocent and perfect came out of Klaus," said Hayley looking at the twins with a smile.

"That's because they are my daughters" she answered proudly. Her daughters were her greatest achievement literally. 

"Your hardly innocent, Lizzie"

"True" Elizabeth laughed "You know if you don't want to marry Jackson, we can stop everything it's not too late." she didn't want Hayley to be forced to marry Jackson, and be stuck in a loveless marriage. 

"No" rejected Hayley "I have to do this for my pack, and for the twins. They'll need the pack protection if Dahlia comes. And I would be a bad godmother if  
I let that happen" 

"Protecting them is my job, hayls. I can't let you sacrifice your love life for them"

"Look who's not acting selfishly right now" teased Hayley, she knew I was acting selfishly and praised the fact that I was selfish a lot of times. 

But Hayley didn't see her as selfish at all, for her Lizzie played the bad guy with others when she could be so nice, compassionate sometimes. She just preferred to hide the good part about herself, and pretend to be an abomination but Hayley could see through the facade. But that didn't mean that Elizabeth wasn't petty, vengeful, or didn't kill anyone. Sometimes she could be cruel, and Hayley wasn't oblivious to that she just preferred to see the good that her friend was desperately trying to hide behind her jokes, threats to cut spleen's or other organs.

Elizabeth let out offended "Hey take that back right now!"

"I just don't understand why you insist on playing the selfish card when you not" Elizabeth sends Hayley a glare, so she repeated herself "You're not Lizzie, you helped the wolves with the curse and didn't ask anything in return. You helped Davina with her trauma when she came back from the dead because you related yourself to her. You found the cure for Rebekah and gave it to her, with the possibility of the Mikealsons hating you forever. You're not selfish. Why don't let people see the good in you?"

"Because they don't deserve it!" Hayley sends her annoyed glare at her answer. "What! it's true. If people saw that I can be not selfish they will expect it from me and use it against me. It's better if they expect an abomination because you don't mess with one. Besides, I choose carefully with whom I'm not selfish, and your one of those people. So I won't let you marry a dog for me!"

"Jackson is not a dog, and he's not so bad I actually like him. Just not as much as Elijah." the werewolf confessed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'm not only doing that for the twins but also the pack. They deserve this. Besides my parents they wanted me to marry Jackson and I feel like I'm honoring them you know."

"I don't" answered Elizabeth "my parents were awful so I can't relate to honoring them or some other bullshit like that" Elizabeth then looked at Hayley mischievously "Anyway if Jackson tries anything without your consent I'll cut" I my hands on the twin's ears so they wouldn't hear what I have to say "his dick"

Hayley laughed loudly making the twins look at her curiously with wide eyes. When Hayley calmed herself she said "Jackson is not like that, you don't have to worry. But I like protective Lizzie"

"Duh you're my bestie"

We heard someone clearing their throats and we both turn around. Elijah is standing at the doorstep with a smile on his face. Sensing that he wants to discuss Hayley, and not wanting to witness any awkward situation I take the twins in my arms. 

"Right, I'll leave you to not awkward discussion, love birds" I tease them before leaving with the twins to my room.

☽ ✮ ☾

Hayley wanted me to get the maid of honor but she believed it was best if I watched the wedding from afar. Because werewolves hated both witches and vampires, and well I was both. It was best to not create a dispute during the ceremony at least.

I was in the balcony with Klaus and we were looking at the ceremony. Hayley looked at us and smiled, I held my thumb up in encouragement making her chuckle.

Elijah came next to us and looked at the scene near tears but held them back. I grabbed my hand in his to support him, knowing this situation was difficult for him.

☽ ✮ ☾

I was with the twins in their nursery, holding a slightly-fussy Kolina in my arms as she looks out the window while Kayla was on the ground playing with a toy. I turn when I hear Klaus approaching behind me.

"I heard them crying." he said frowning.

"Oh, they are teething so they are more moody than usual. But I managed to calm them down"

Klaus takes Kayla in his arms, who had her stuffed animal in her mouth. "I can see that Kayla already has a victim" he said looking at the stuffed animal.

I smiled "Yeah I constantly have to clean it, it's annoying. She even wants to hold it when I'm washing her. So each time, she hysterically cries when I take it from her because I can't have it wet. It would take hours to dry and she would cry even more" I sighed after I just babbled frustrated.

"You're doing a good job, love" he complimented her. "I on the other hand don't know anything about them, their habits or dislikes. I wouldn't be able to take care of them.." he admitted ashamed.

"It's okay, Nick. You can learn now that you are here. Besides look at you, Kayla isn't even crying in your arms. She likes you"

He smiled at her "It feels so odd, holding her in this city. The four of us reunited. It doesn't feel real..."

"Oh Nicky it's real, you're allowed to be happy. We both deserved it" I say, after what our parents put us through we deserved to be happy with our children. Maybe even abominations deserved to be happyy.  
Suddenly Kayla drops her toy on the ground and starts crying. Kolina looks at her sister crying confused, she was on the contrary of her sister very joyful since they arrived in New Orleans. Kayla was on the other hand confused about the change of scenery.

Klaus quickly grabs the toy on the ground and gives it back to Kayla "Here sweetheart". After having her toy Kayla stops crying and looks at her father with a smile making my heart melt.

"You know they've been smiling and looking all around. I think they like it here. Feels like home." I tell him.

"Well I built this city, after all, of course they would love it" answers Klaus smugly.

Downstairs, the reception is still going on in the courtyard. Some people are eating and drinking, others are dancing, but everyone is mingling together while caterers come around with hors d'oeuvres and trays of drinks. Hayley and Jackson are dancing together in the middle of the room happily.

☽ ✮ ☾

While Hayley and Jackson dance together, Hayley looks up to see white flower petals raining down on them, and Jackson smiles widely as he spins her around. Upon the balcony, Elijah watches them dance silently, looking slightly jealous. 

After a moment, Klaus comes down to the courtyard with Kolina in his arms while I am next to him holding Kayla. They are both dressed in beautiful dresses that I guessed Klaus picked considering I didn't plan them being at the wedding at all. Klaus gestures for the band to stop playing so he can make a speech. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? Hayley, if you would join me, I would like to propose a toast." Hayley looks surprised, but she reluctantly joins Klaus at the front of the room and takes Kolina from his arms.

"I want to welcome you all. As you know, last spring, Elizabeth and I had a daughter, twins. Due to tragic circumstance, they were lost. Now, they have returned home. Their names are Kolina and Kayla." The guests gasp and begin to murmur amongst themselves about this revelation."Hayley your queen is their godmother and they are her sire. They will live here among you, their pack. Their family. We implore you... protect ours daughters. Teach them. Love them, as your own."

In the crowd, Jackson nods at Klaus in agreement. Klaus takes a glass of champagne from a nearby tray. Elijah continues to watch from the balcony, and Klaus smiles at him before continuing his toast" Jackson, I invite you and your bride to live here, uniting your proud and noble people in peace. "Welcome to the family, mate." Jackson nods at him again, and Klaus holds up his glass "To Jackson and Hayley!"

"Cheers! " Klaus holds his glass up to Elijah and smiles at him devilishly while I roll my eyes at the brothers.

"Hey, I also have a toast for the couple!" I say cheerfully.

"God no" mumbles Hayley fearing the worst from me.

"So everybody now that Hayls, your Queen is my bestie. So I congratulate her on her wedding of course. I also want to warn Jacky that if ever hurt her, he would lose some of his organs. Maybe his spleen or his heart I didn't choose yet. Depending on whether I want to keep him alive or not." I noticed the atmosphere was getting thick since I had just threatened their alpha."Also you better keep her satisfied wolfie!" I said wanting to make Hayley and Jackson embarrassed "you know what they say satisfied wife, equals good marriage! Cheers!" I finish happily drinking my drink at once.

"This is the worst toast" I heard Hayley mumble as she took a drink. I send her a wink amused and she rolls her eyes.

☽ ✮ ☾

When I went to check up on the twins I noticed Camille was there taking care of them. I went towards her, she was next to the twin's bed.

"Hey," I told her smiling "that was a dope wedding, very wolfie" I joked.

Camille laughed "I'm sure Hayley is very happy right now"

"How is Elijah?" I asked suddenly changing the subject "Did your psychology thing work in him? Because I tried but he wouldn't open up about his mother's torture" I say frustrated.

"He told me about the red door, where he hides the things he is ashamed of. Admitting it to himself is the first step to heal...I think he's going to be fine"

"Good" I responded a smile on my face. I was happy although I was bitter that she had made Elijah open up when she couldn't. I was still jealous, even if I tried not to.

"You care a lot about him," remarked Camille with her psychologist tone. The one she was using when she was trying to anylise someone.

"Yeah, Elijah can be cool and he has a good sense of humor. Besides he was the only one happy about my pregnancy. I tried to abort them once, and the first months I was pregnant, I planned on leaving them to Nick because I thought I would be a horrible mother. And Nick asked the witches to kill me when he found out...But Elijah was the one who convinced Nick to accept fatherhood. And now we can't imagine our lives without my daughters...So I owe him a lot"

"He's a good man," said Camille with a smile. 

"I don't believe in good people, I think we are all bad but some are better at hiding it than others... But if I did then Elijah would certainly be good. He cares so much about his family it's really honorable and a little sad. I wish he could be selfish sometimes and go for what makes him happy instead of trying to make Nick happy... Anyways thanks for looking after these past weeks, that's cool of you" 

"Elizabeth, I keep going over this moment in my mind last night right before the explosion on the way to the house the car's engine stopped like magic I think it saved our live. I don't want to speculate or scare you but the twins are part of witch do you think they did that ? Do you think they saved us?"

"I mean I hear some witch manifest their powers early, it could be possible. But it's rare...Once I was sure I turned off the light, but maybe I did, the little monsters just didn't want to go to sleep" I said looking at my daughter curiously.

They smiled at me "Who's the little prodigy that saved Daddy's therapist ?" I asked them while they looked at me innocently. I tickled Kayla "Is it you?". Then I tickled Kolina "or you ?". I tickled both of them making them giggle loudly "Maybe you did it together"


	47. KOL

I WAS CLEANING UP THINGS IN THE TWINS NURSERY AFTER CAMILLE LEFT. I know I could compel someone to do it, but I liked to know where the twin's toys and other stuff were. It was easier for me, even if I did hate cleaning. I wasn't good wife material actually, my cooking sucked and I was lazy and disorganized when it came to cleaning. Kai was the one who knew how to cook well, and he was as well the one cleaning our room. 

We both had the same room since our parents had discovered we were both abominations, which meant I couldn't take guys or girls to my room. Kai would scare them away and he was always in his room. We actually both were, since we weren't allowed to go out much. Didn't mean we didn't sneak out sometimes. 

So Kai's part of the room was always cleaned, he always had this obsession with things being tidy and would scold me when I didn't clean my part of the room. So cleaning in a way made me think about him.

I turn around when I feel Klaus presence in the room and smile at him. He goes to the twins bed and watched them sleep peacefully with a smile on his face.

"Hum Camille told me something interesting about the twins" I said suddenly causing Klaus to raise an eyebrow "She thinks they stopped the car just before the house blow up"

"Is this possible to perform magic at such a young age?" Klaus asked surprised. Kol had developed his magic abilities when he was 12, not when he was a baby and he was a prodigy. He didn't know much about witches, they mostly did his bidding.

"It's rare, but it can happen.and they are from two powerful witch bloodline so it's not surprising"

"What about Kayla since she is a siphoner?"

"I think she can siphon from herself, since her werewolf and vampire side are magic. But it must weaken her. When she will older I will put magic in a ring or something. That way she will always have some magic on her." 

I wouldn't let her be raised like I was, deprived of magic when I craved it like it was a drug. It was horrible to deny something that felt so good, so natural. Most siphoners were derived of magic by their family, that why they were described as violent power-hungry.

"They are going to be powerful, very powerful" Elizabeth continued.

"They are my daughters, after all, they are going to be the greatest witches the world have ever seen." answered Klaus smugly a big smile on his face.

"I'm worried..." I said surprising Klaus. He furrows his eyebrows in worry and confusion "Its a lot of power and they will have a werewolf temper. It's not a good mix"

Klaus opens his mouth to respond, but closes it and sighs in annoyance when he hears Elijah and Rebekah come into the room. "Must you intrude on every moment?"

"I'm not here to quarrel, brother." says Elijah.

Rebekah is saddened "It's Kol. I couldn't help him. " Klaus turns to her with a shocked expression on his face, while my mood diminishes when I hear the news. I had grown to like the wild Mikealson. With Rebekah and Kol, we have spent a lot of time trying to find a cure for his hex. Unfortunately without a result. "He's not gonna last the night." 

☽ ✮ ☾

Kol continues to cough as he walks away from Davina and toward one of the tombs. However, he stops when he hears a voice behind him. He turns and finds Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and me standing in the aisle.

"I'm afraid that's not an option." says Elijah.

"Always and forever is not something that you just weasel out of, brother." says Klaus. Kol stares at his siblings in surprise and manages a weak smile, which Klaus returns.

"You're not dying alone Buddy" I told firmly with a grin.

Davina, Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah and myself have moved Kol into the tomb where Esther once imprisoned Elijah, which is surrounded by candles. Davina is sitting a few feet away, whispering a spell over a necklace that she's gripping tightly in her hands. There are lit candles scattered all over the room where Kol is laying on the floor, surrounded by his brothers and sister. Kol's nose and mouth are both bleeding and he groans in pain.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more Kol-bear. You too cute to die" I said sadly. 

These last weeks, I have been siphoning every day a bit of the spell every to give Kol more time. But I was starting to get black veins, extreme fatigue and vomited a few times. It was no pleasant. And if I continued siphoning I would be dying much like Kol right now. So I stopped because I really don't want to die. I did had some self-preservation instincts. Besides if I continued that didn't meant it would save kol's life, we could both die at the end.

"Don't stress yourself darling you did more than you could" reassured her Kol with a weak grin.

Kol grips the lapel of Klaus' coat "All my life, all I ever wanted was for you lot to care about me."

Klaus struggles to hold back his tears, and before Kol can laugh, he's overcome by another coughing fit that startles Rebekah. She sits down on the ground, and she and Elijah rub Kol's back as he coughs before leaning him backward so she can cradle Kol's head in her lap. Kol grabs onto Rebekah's hand and squeezes it as he groans. Seeing him in pain like that was hard for me, I cared about the stupid fool. I mutter a spell to help with the pain. At least he could go painlessfully, it will be easier.

"What did you do?" asks Klaus puzzled.

"It's for the pain"

Kol cough once again, but he looks a little better "Thank you darling"

"Everything for you pretty boy" I answer with genuine a smile. 

Rebekah starts crying "Kol, listen to me. You don't have long. You're going to die. " Kol can no longer hold back his tears, and he grips her arm tighter "But you will die a witch, and we will consecrate your body. You will join the ancestors of the French Quarter, and those spirits can be brought back. And, I promise you, brother, I will not leave this body until I find a way to bring you home. She has stronger magic than my real body"

Kol smiles at her, despite his pain, but quickly begins to cough even harder. Davina finally finishes her spell and crawls toward Kol to give him the necklace. 

Davina is frantic and in tears "I tried a different spell."

Kol takes her hand and squeezes it "It's okay. I'm not scared."

"Liar" I mumble and he smiles weakly at me.

Davina tries her best to smile at him through her tears, and Kol manages one last laugh before he dies in Rebekah's arms. Davina breaks down in sobs, and Elijah and Klaus begin crying freely as well over Kol's body.

I take Davina in my arms as she sobs "Elizabeth... he's dead-I-I couldn't save him"

"Shh... I'm sorry little Glinda. I promise I'll help you bring him back with Rebekah" I try to smooth her knowing what losing someone you love is.

Davina wipes her tears "Promise?"

I held out my little finger to her "Pinky promise, and those are sacred"


	48. Freya

KLAUS, JACKSON HAYLEY AND I WERE TOGETHER DISCUSSING PACK BUSINESS, UPSTAIRS IN THE LOUNGE. The tensions in the room was thick, to say the least. Klaus and Jackson didn't like each other and we could definitely see it. All this toxic masculinity was freaking annoying and I was guessing Hayley and I would have to be the peacemakers. 

On top of that, Klaus was very irritable since Kol died, which was understandable. There was also the threat of our daughter hanging around because of his lunatic aunt. And let's not forget his father very much alive running around trying to end his life, like he has been trying for the past thousand years. This guy was freaking determined.

So Klaus was even more paranoid than before if it could be possible.

"It's time to use our werewolf army. Finn and the woman who calls herself my sister are in this city. The wolves can help us pinpoint their location." orders, Klaus.

"No, we need all hands on deck here with the twins" answers Jackson much to Klaus's annoyance which eyes widen in irritation "Nik, you can compel humans to track your enemies."

My eyes widen and send a look to Hayley, it was not the time to irritate Klaus on the contrary. Unless Jackson wanted to get brutally murdered. And did he seriously called Klaus, Nick? I and his family were the only ones allowed to call him that.

"Do my ears deceive me or did you just give me an order in my own home?" questions Klaus furiously.

"This ain't about your ego, Klaus! It's about what's best for that little girl."

"Guys chill!" I say but I'm ignored. 

Klaus exclaims frantically "How dare you question my intentions for my daughters!"

"I'm so done with this toxic masculinity" I mumbled annoyed because it looked like they won't listen to me.

But in a way Klaus was right, we were the parents and it looked like he was judging Klaus's parenting. But Klaus did his best especially considering how terrified we both were that Kolina would be taken from us. There was also the fact that we didn't have good parents figures so we kinda improvised, but I liked to believe we did well. At least we were better than our parents that's for sure.

I send a look to Hayley begging her to intervene because this wouldn't end up good for Jackson if they both continued to argue.

Hayley reluctantly tells "Jack, Klaus is right. Finn's body disappeared from the morgue, which means that he's either powerful enough to heal from that explosion, or Freya's powerful enough to save him. Either way, we're not finding them unless we send our best people out there."

Jackson sighs in frustration, while Klaus smiles. 

Klaus says patronizingly "I'm sure you and all your merry men will find them posthaste."

Jackson stands to look Klaus in the eye "Just to be clear, I'm giving this order because Hayley is asking." Klaus opens his mouth to speak, but Jackson cuts him off before he can say anything "Don't think for one second that I take orders from you."

Both men leave the room irritated.

"Well, I guess our men are never getting along" I complained when they left. They were not going to be best friends like, I and Hayley were that's for sure. No doubles dates, how disappointing.

"Yeah," said Hayley disappointed "I just don't want this to end with Klaus killing Jackson"

Yeah, that would be complicated to prevent if Jackson kept annoying Klaus, he wasn't known for his patience.

"Ohhh maybe we could do like a double date. They could end up best friends. Besides they are both doggies they should get along right?" I asked Hayley.

"Please no" groaned Hayley "it would be a disaster. Besides, it's not because they both werewolves that they are friends. Werewolves, especially men fight for dominance"

"Like I said toxic masculinity"

☽ ✮ ☾

Jackson walks into Hayley's bedroom, where I had just put the twins down to sleep, with Hayley's help. Hayley went downstairs, to do whatever a werewolf queen did while I was reading tweets.

Honestly, I was so tired after taking literally an hour of the twins crying to get them to sleep. So I just wanted to chill for a while. I didn't want to fight or do whatever the others were doing. Motherhood was pretty tiring but I still wanted to enjoy every minute in case Dahlia did manage to take Kolina from me. 

Jackson knocks gently on the door frame. He's holding a plate in his hand.

"Shh." I said a finger on my mouth "I just got them to calm down. These babies are monsters"

Jackson holds out the plate to me "Thought you might be hungry."

I smile and tease him "You know I eat blood now right ?"

Jackson's eyes widen, he puts his hand behind his back awkwardly "Oh... I can bring you blood if you want"

"Just kidding." I said, and he smiles "Grilled cheese, huh? Hell of a chef!"

Jackson laughs "I don't like to brag."

I take the plate and devour the grilled cheese. I was so damn hungry and it was a while since I ate grilled cheese. "My sister Josette used to make those all the time," I said between bites. It was because my parent often forgot to feed Kai and me, and Josette was so motherly that she would take care of me despite dad reprimanding her. 

I had burnt down the house once because of their neglect. I think I was ten, and I was so hungry but the family was on a weekend trip and Kai was at friends doing a group work for school. My mother hadn't prepared anything to eat, it was like she wanted us to starve to death and be rid of ourselves. 

Anyways I tried to make something to eat myself but I only ended up burning the house and almost killed myself. Kai found me in front of the burning house, coughing and with some burns on my arm. Thankfully they healed pretty well, and were barely noticeable today. We had to move to Portland after that, and Dad used his belt to punish me because his precious grimoires ended up being burned as well. He cared more about the coven or his freaking grimoires than his children. It always came first. What a dick!

"Why don't you reach out to her, it looks like you were close with your sister?" asked curiously Jackson. For him, it looked like she was missing her sister. But he didn't know heat really happened between them "I'm sure she will be happy to hear about the twins" 

"I'm not sure she wants to see me," I said sadly "I kinda cut her spleen" I added nonchalantly.

Jackson's eyes widen shocked and disgusted by the news. "Uhhh okay.. why the hell would you do that? She's your sister, I would never hurt a member of my pack " Elizabeth could hear the judgment in his voice, but she was used to it.

"Even if they are major dicks?" she asked "Look wolfie, there is a ceremony involving killing your own twin in my coven so killing your siblings was pretty normalized in a way...Besides I was jealous..." I admitted even if I hated it. I was supposed to be confident and being jealous didn't scream confidence "You know we look really alike, people would think we were twins, they were always comparing us and stuff. But we're different, she's nice when I'm mean. She wants to be a doctor to save people while I want to be a psychiatrist because I love hearing about people being more messed up than me. She was everybody's favorite and I hate it, the perfect little Glinda while my parents called me a freaking abomination" I rambled getting bitter at the end.

Jackson opened his mouth to talk but I stopped him "Look I don't expect you to understand but not everything is black and white, it's mostly black people are bad just some hide it better than others. Look at Hayley she's my best friend but she's a shitty person sometimes. Like who sells her supposed fellow werewolves' friends to get slaughtered just get her parent's name? She didn't even do the job herself. That's nasty and Hayls-"

"She did what?" cut me off Jackson and my eyes widen realizing I maybe shouldn't have said that. But who could blame me it was the truth. And I tend to ramble a lot sometimes.

"Ohh maybe you should talk to her it's not really my place to talk about it"

There was an awkward silence. Jackson nodded and changed the subject "You know, I can help you with the twins right? I know you don't like me but if you want to take a break sometime. I'm good with kids."

"I guess it's nice of you, but I don't mind taking care of them. Sure I'm fucking tired...but I don't want to miss anything. Especially since I have a crazy lady who wants to kidnap my daughter because mommy Mikelson made a deal with her"

"She won't take her I promise, the pack will protect her"

"Thanks, dude" I wasn't sure he or his pack could be really helpful against a superpowerful witch, but it's better than nothing I guess "I don't think I will survive it if she takes my baby. I love them so much" 

Our discussion was interrupted by Elijah at the door, with his usual class. Despite not liking Jackson because the guy literally married the woman he loved he was still polite. 

"There is a situation and Klaus is not responding to any of my calls," said Elijah showing me his phone.

I sighed annoyed since I wanted this day to be chill, but it never was. There was always something getting in the way. Always some people to kill and some people trying to kill us. I loved killing people, but not like every day it was getting repetitive. Besides, I had two kids to take care of and that took a lot of energy. This was so freaking annoying. 

Maybe we should go on a family vacation when all the Dahlia was over. Just me, the twins, and Klaus. We could go somewhere hot and tropical, and the twins could play in the pool. I heard babies liked being in the water because it reminded them of being inside their mother. 

Yes maybe we could do that, I thought smiling. A little vacation.

"I have to be a wonder-woman and save my puppy" I complained "Can you stay here to check on the twins?" I asked Jackson.

"Of course"

☽ ✮ ☾

Klaus holds up a pike and is about to stab Finn who was on the ground when we arrive at the scene. Elijah finally arrives and pulls Klaus off of him and shoves him into the tomb behind him.

Elijah says out of breath "You didn't answer my call."

Klaus smirks "Well, I was a little bit busy."

Elijah looks over at Finn, who is bleeding out on the ground a couple of feet away "I need him alive."

"Wait what?" I let out surprised. Finn had come after my children he should pay the consequences. What the hell was going on with Elijah? 

"I've no time for your soft-hearted sympathies." Klaus tugs his arm out of Elijah's grasp, but Elijah plants himself between Klaus and Finn so he can't go after him "Stand aside." Elijah refuses to move, and Klaus gapes at him in disbelief.

Elijah and Klaus are still bickering while Finn lays bleeding on the ground, coughing and sputtering up more blood as time goes on.

"Let him die, Elijah!" lets out Klaus full of anger.

"Yeah I vote on this," I said raising my hand. 

Elijah sighs and tells us "The witches want that body returned unharmed."

"Who cares what the witches want? There are a bunch of lunatic vindictive bitches" I complained. 

We could always give back the dead body, they should be content with what we gave them. Besides it was not our fault this guy was possessed, it should be their duty to stop Flynn and get back to who the hell was this guy. He was part of their coven so it was their job. Typical of witches, complaining about vampires, werewolves, and siphons but then asking them to do the dirty work. 

Klaus shouts angrily agreeing with me "And what else do they want? A parade? Free broomsticks for all?"

This actually made me chuckle and Elijah send me a disproving look. He asked me to come here to help him, not encourage Klaus but I couldn't stop myself. I was team Klaus on this.

"This alliance could be greatly beneficial to us all-"

Klaus interrupts Elijah "Yes? Well, currying some witch's favor does not concern me."

Suddenly, Freya appears next to us. Well, who I guess is the newest Mikelson member. She looked a lot like Klaus. I couldn't deny the resemblance.

"It should." Freya stops when she's joined us, and she smiles "Witch allies can prove valuable." She walks over to where Finn is laying as Elijah and Klaus gape in confusion. 

"I think it's your oldest sissy," I tell them. She was kinda hot.

"Freya... Freya, help me," mumbles Finn confirming that this was indeed the oldest Mikelson, Freya.

Freya kneels next to him "Don't worry, brother. I won't let them hurt you." She uses her fingers to lift the blue pendant on her talisman toward him as she starts to cast a spell. Few witches had talismans like her, it was rare. She must be powerful. "Yovara vimuna virael." As she chants, her pendant starts to glow bright blue, and Finn suddenly starts to scream in agony as his body is healed "Yovara vimuna virael." Once the spell is done, Finn sits up in shock and stares up at the three Mikaelsons in horror.

The guy who had his body inhabited by the annoying Mikealson asks scared "Who are you?"

So it looked like Flynn wasn't in this dude's body anymore, good for him. Kinda disappointed it didn't look more like an exorcist. I was kinda a fan of horror movies.

Klaus looks at Freya in confusion and curiosity as she holds out two fingers and makes a sweeping motion over Vincent's face "Sleep" As she speaks, Vincent suddenly falls unconscious onto the ground. Elijah and Klaus gape at her in shock while I roll my eyes at them. They have been alive on this earth for a thousand years and this shocked them? Well, it didn't for me but maybe it was because I was a witch, kind of.

"What did you do to him?" asks Klaus suspiciously.

Freya holds up her pendant and smiles. She even had the same wicked smile as Klaus "Finn is now safe from harm, and his hatred of you can no longer do damage to our cause."

Elijah asks suspiciously "Our cause?"

Freya nods "Yes. Ours. And now, if you two can stop arguing long enough, perhaps you'll allow your older sister to offer you a deal."

I clap my hands happily. We were finally going somewhere with a powerful ally from what I saw. "Perfect, witchy Mikelson we want to hear about-" 

Klaus cuts me off and protectively goes in front of me, which was annoying me. I told him many times I wasn't a damsel in distress, although his worrying for me was kinda cute. He scoffs "What could you possibly offer us besides fairy tales and lies? 

Freya sighs "Whatever you may think of me, brother, know this... When I speak to you, it is the truth. If you have any doubts, remember that it was I who rescued Rebekah from the Fauline Cottage."

"And was it not also you who led Finn on his vile mission to take Kolina's life?" Elijah inquires full of skepticism.

"The threat to Kolina came from Finn, not me." Freya looks down at the ground, clearly upset by the thought "The brother I knew would never have stooped to threaten a child. Our mother destroyed him as she did me," She turns to Klaus ".. you, everything she touched."

Esther sounded even more like a bitch. A bigger bitch than my mother for sure. I hated mine because she was absent but I preferred it way better than a mother trying to kill me, selling me to her sister, trying to kill her grandchildren... 

Klaus looks appalled "Do not speak as though we are familiars. We know nothing of you." 

Great I thought annoyed, he was going to ruin a possible alliance. I truly believed that we could beat Dahlia with Freya at our side. Of course, first, we had to make sure of her loyalty I was not denying that. But my instinct told me we could trust her and I was 99% percent of the time right. Let's hope it wasn't the 1% percent right now.

Freya holds up each of her hands so that they are facing Klaus and Elijah's faces, while I am in the middle of them. We all receive a memory of Freya being taken by Dahlia, as first seen in Wheel Inside the Wheel.

KINGDOM OF NORWAY, 10TH CENTURY. 

Dahlia has just picked up the young Freya and is leaving with her as Esther and young Finn both cry in despair. Freya is hysterical and screaming.

"I cannot give up my child! No, Dahlia, please!" begs Esther while holding Finn's hand.

Freya shrieks "Mommy! Mama!"

Freya ends the vision "Do you think me a liar?"

I could see the hurt in her eyes, she really wants to be accepted by her siblings and it reminded me of myself when I was younger. I wanted all of them to love me but they never did, so we killed them with Kai. 

"Hey, Witchy Mikealson we-" I corrected myself "well I never said that. We just have to be sure of whose side you're on. Like evil witch or less evil siblings. You know to be sure, my baby's life is kinda on the line here and you appeared out of nowhere so..."

"I understand your distrust, but I mean no harm to your children. I just wish to be free" 

"Btw you were really cute on the flashback memory thingy. I mean you still cute- well hot. You definitely have the Mikealson charm"

Freya was smiling at me, although she looked confused "Words are coming out of your mouth but I do not understand them"

"Oh right" I laughed " Sorry I forgot you were stuck in a coffin... Damn girl that's definitely a Mikealson tradition. Oh right Btw means by the way and Hot it's not about the weather, it means that you're like beautiful but in a sexy way. Oh I could teach you some stuff about the modern world" I rambled getting excited "when all this Dalila business is over of course"

"Elizabeth stop fraternizing with the enemy! She's not a Mikelson!" Klaus says furiously then he accused Freya "That proves nothing but your ability to conjure illusions." 

"Before you dismiss me, you should know this: if I've woken from my slumber, Dahlia has as well. Once she's sensed your child's magic, she will come for her, and she has the power to kill anyone who stands in her way unless we kill her first. And if you displease her she'll take both of your daughters"

Crap, crap, crap this was getting real. She was awake. Fuck! I was definitely not letting them out of my sight now.

Klaus chuckled bitterly "That's quite convenient, isn't it? You show up in the nick of time to help us kill the woman with whom you've spent a thousand years!"

Freya gets frustrated and angry "You have no idea what it took to escape her or what I lost in the trying. Her punishment will be profound."

Elijah inquires sympathetically "And you know how to stop her?"

Freya nods "Given the proper materials, yes. I've sent Father to procure them."

"Awesome! Let's do that!" I say cheerfully. Finally, we were getting somewhere with this Dahlia situation.

Klaus grows even more furious "You put the life of my child in the hands of Mikael?" Crap I think I missed that. There was no way Klaus would work with Freya if Mikeal was involved. 

He angrily storms off, but when Elijah calls his name, he stops walking.

"Niklaus. This woman knows the threat we now face and is willing to share that information."

"Well, you'll excuse me, Elijah, if I'm not inclined to trust the mysterious sister we only just met, but by all means, if you wish to entertain this idiocy, have at it." Klaus vamp-speeds away before Elijah can argue any further, leaving him alone in the cemetery with Freya, the unconscious Vincent, and myself.

Klaus could be a real drama queen sometimes.

"Thank you." Freya smiles at us shyly "Your kindness is much appreciated."

"I may be willing to accept your identity, Freya. That doesn't mean I trust you," responds Elijah.

"Then I will look forward to earning that trust."

"Uhh Klaus his annoying and paranoid like on another level... but if your really on our side he'll come around, give it a few months... maybe a few years he's really stubborn," I tell her.

She nods gives me a sad smile. It looked like she really wanted to be part of this family, although I didn't understand why they were kinda annoying and liked to stab each other. But they also loved each other a lot, and I remembered the times I wished I was part of my family. At the time I wished my siblings loved me, but they never did. So I hurt them as they hurt me.

Let's hope it doesn't end up as it did to me because I happen to like her siblings.

☽ ✮ ☾

Klaus has just returned home and smiles as he dotes on Kolina and Kayla who are awake in their crib in the nursery. They are playing together and not crying like they were before when Elizabeth was taking care of them. 

Elizabeth comes into the nursery, wearing her bathrobe, and joins him. Hayley's who was in the room sleeping on a chair, after taking care of the twins with Jackson's help wakes up.

Hayley whispers "You can thank Jackson for the quiet. He helped me calm them down"

Klaus's smile falls a little bit at this news.

"How long was their nap today?" I asked not noticing Klaus's face.

Before Hayley could respond Klaus asks me angered "You let our daughters in Jackson's care?"

I turn to him surprised by the venom in his voice "Humm...yes... I was kinda in a hurry when Elijah came" I respond honestly not seeing the problem. 

"Well next time I would like to be aware of who is taking care of my daughters" he answers bitterly.

I suddenly understand what was the problem right now. Crap his insecurities with Jackson as he was the Alpha of the pack, connected with his insecurities about being a father did not help right now. On top of that with the Dahlia situation her being awoken and all that... So I decided to be the better person and not pick up a fight right now. 

I rub his back gently "Okay no problem, I'll tell you next time"

Hayley gestures for us to join her out in the hall and Klaus reluctantly leaves the twins to follow her.

"You will be pleased to know that Finn is no longer a problem. However, there are other dangers on the horizon. My father is on the loose. I need you to use your pack to find him." he orders.

Hayley frowns "No. We already lost one of ours today, a good man. I won't let any more wolves die, Klaus."

Since when did she care about others' lives when it wasn't for her own benefit? What the fuck did Jackson do to her best friend? She missed the selfish Hayley honestly. But it had been a while since she disappeared... Since Hayley found her pack she suddenly became mother Theresa which annoyed Elizabeth since she expected the same change from her. Hayley was a real bitch and that was why she liked her. But now...her best friend was annoyingly nice and all about saving lives. So freaking annoying, she couldn't even brag about the people she killed with her.

Klaus yells frustrated "Mikael is a threat to my children! Your Goddaughters!"

"Mikael is a threat to you. The pack will protect the twins if he comes, but I'm not going to let you use them just to settle your old scores!"

The problem was that this was not only about settling old scores, Mikeal was the only person Klaus truly feared. He was Klaus's tormentor for the last thousand years and had actually tried to kill me and our children once. 

Klaus smirks "Elizabeth tell your mate to stop her nonsense." 

Hayley expects me to be on her side so when I'm not she looks disappointed. But Klaus was my kid's father and I didn't want them to grow up without their father. 

"Uhh yeah, Mikeal should be stopped and the doggies could be of great help. I don't feel safe with him alive" for Klaus but also myself and the kids. Who knows what goes into that psychos mind? "last time I meet Papa Mikelson he kinda tried to" I made a motion pretending to slit my throat with my finger "because I quote I had "abominations festering my womb" so he could still be a threat to the twins"

Hayley scoffs "I already told you I don't want more wolves to die"

Klaus goes closer to Hayley and says angrily "Let me be as clear as possible: Your pack, your friends, your husband are a necessary means to keeping my daughters safe, but I am not running a charity hostel here." Hayley glares at him "If they are not fighting on my side, then they will not remain alive to fight at all."

Klaus goes to storm off again, but Hayley shoves him backward to stop him surprising me.

"You do what you need to do to keep them safe, Klaus. I'll do the same, but if you ever, ever use them to try to manipulate me again, it will be the last time that you see either of us."

Hayley angrily walks away from him, leaving Klaus looking furious out in the hallway. 

"That why I don't have friends, look at yours. You freed her pack and when you ask for one favor no one is here to help" says Klaus bitterly as Hayley leaves.

Honestly, I wasn't in the mood to fight with Hayley, but I had to admit she was annoying lately. But I had bigger fish to fry like Dahlia.

I sigh "It's okay Nick we don't need the pack to kill Mikeal anyway. Maybe I could find a desiccation spell, I think I saw one in your mother's grimoires"

Klaus smirks devilishly "Your right love, I ended him myself once, I can do it again. No need for a spell I will use the white oak stake. Let's hope he stays dead this time"

I nod and tell him worried "You've been very frustrated lately, maybe.... you should go full Doggie."

After being prisoner in his own body, his wolf needed to get out sometimes. It helped whenever he was frustrated, like right now. When he came from wolfing out he was always cheerful and relaxed.

Klaus suddenly takes me in his arms surpising me, he whispers in my ear "What if I'm frustrated for something else?"

I giggle understanding what he was insinuating "Dirty Nick"

We haven't slept together, in a while. Since our fight about Camille, actually. At first, he wanted to show me that not all was about sex in our relationship and but then the twins were back... And well taking care of two infants was taking a lot of time, so we didn't have time for ourselves. I was pretty tired after, taking care of the twins and didn't have the energy for sex. 

We still hadn't gone on our date, since we were quite busy lately but Klaus promised he would surprise me when things were calm again. And we spend some time just hanging out, you know watching movies, walking around the quarter or just talking. 

I had found out that watching history movies, like on Vikings or other stuff he lived was a nightmare because he couldn't stop commenting on what they did wrong. He wouldn't shut up. I was supposed to be the one that never shut up. This guy knew so much stuff that it was annoying sometimes, smart ass.

He kissed me in the neck making me chuckle. "Okay but you gotta be quick, I have to feed the twins soon"

He nods and the vamp speeds me to our bed. He rips my shirt leaving me in only my red bra. I take off my skirt and shoes next while he takes off his shirt. I go on my knees and start to unbuckle his belt while he smirks. 

However, we are interrupted by babies' cries in the nursery.

"Oh, bloody hell" he muttered irritated. 

I sigh and give a kiss Klaus "Raincheck?"

☽ ✮ ☾

I was on the bed feeding Kayla her bottle while Klaus was standing up, feeding Kolina. For the past minutes, he has been ranting about how we couldn't trust Freya, he was already making plans on how to kill her. He was also making up few scenarios in which he always ended up killing his father. 

He was pacing around the room, with Kolina in his arms and a bottle of milk in his hand, but my daughter didn't mind much. She found all the moving around smoothing and kept listening to her father carefully with wide eyes. 

Suddenly finding the situation funny, I couldn't stop myself but laugh at the scene. The bid bad hybrid feeding a baby while talking about murder and all his issues. It was hilarious.

"Does my misery bring you joy?" he asked bitterly when I started laughing.

I put a hand in front of my mouth and tried to stop myself from chuckling, and after a few seconds of failure, I manage to stop myself from laughing.

"No no of course not... It's just it's hard to take you seriously when you are feeding a baby. Not very Vilain-ish."

Klaus rolls his eyes and then looks at his daughter with a smile.

"Besides don't worry about Freya, I feel we can trust her, and I can kill Papa original for you. See problems solved" 

"No, it's out of the question he already almost killed you. I won't let take something from me ever again" 

He won't let his brute of a father hurt her ever again. He still remembered his distress when she was unconscious while his father was on the other side trying to kill her. She wouldn't wake up with his blood and he felt powerless. He thought he was going to lose her and the twins. He realized how much he cared at that moment.

I sigh annoyed "I kicked his ass and I can take care of myself" I wanted to help Klaus as he helped me with my father when he came for me and the twins. Even if he didn't kill my father, because that meant I would die to he still saved me from him.

"I don't doubt that love, but I won't risk you harmed by him he already took too much from me"

"Okay but I can still help you a little bit. I'm mega-powerful, and you always need some witchy help"

Klaus smirks "Now that you mention it, I might need a locator spell"

I nod and tell him when Kolina's bottle is finished. "Now take her against your torso and gently clap her back."

"She might..." I start but I'm interrupted by Klaus, who was holding Kolina as I instructed him.

"Oh, bloody hell!" he mutters when Kolina spits up some milk on his shirt.

"...Vomit a little bit on you"

I chuckle once again and he groans annoyed "You do enjoy my misery" 

I laugh once again and take some tissues. I always carried tissues now that I was a mother. Babies were a constant mess. I let Kayla on the bed, who had already finished her bottle before her sister. She was a quick drinker, and always finished her bottle pretty fast. I went to Klaus and took Kolina from his arms, and wiped the milk around the corners of her mouth. Then I gave tissues to Klaus but he rolled his eyes and just took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. 

"I thought maybe they could sleep with us tonight" I suggested. Since we knew that Dahlia was awoken, I didn't want to let them out of my sight. I didn't care if it and unhealthy, nobody was taking my baby on my watch.

"On our bed?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, your right the floor is more comfortable." I say sarcastically making him roll his eyes "It's just with Dahlia I want to keep them close you know"

"What if I crush them in my sleep?" Klaus asked uncertain. He was always careful not to hurt Elizabeth when she was human, but with infants, it was way more difficult. He had supernatural strength and his daughters were just frail little infants.

"That won't happen silly"

And that how we went to sleep, with our daughter in the middle of the night bed sleeping peacefully. We were all together as a family and it felt really good. Since their birth, we had only a few moments of just the four of us together and I was going to enjoy every minute of it.


	49. Paranoid

TODAY, KLAUS HAD INVITED FREYA AND ELIJAH TO TALK ABOUT AN ALLIANCE AGAINST DAHLIA. The twins were currently having a nap, so I was free for few hours until they woke up. Elijah has just arrived at the compound, where he has joined Klaus and Elizabeth, who are waiting for him in the dining room in anticipation of their family brunch.

"There you are, finally."

"Hey, suits" I greet him with a smile. 

It was weird since he wasn't living with us anymore, I was used to seeing him more often. Besides despite the numerous gifs and jokes I send him, Elijah was barely responding to me. When he did his texts were so formal, he even signed his name at the end! And he never sends me gifs, so boring. But I still loved annoying him. He only responded to important texts, so sometimes I would pretend I was in danger and he will come in like a minute to my rescue. And he would be all panicked while it was just a prank, which was hilarious. By now he knew most of my texts were pranks and stopped entertaining them, which was disappointing. 

Elijah strips off his coat and hangs it up before heading toward the table "I was delayed."

"By who? " I ask curiously a knowing smile on my face. 

Elijah was definitely getting laid and I wanted to know who the new mystery girl was. Because she definitely made him happy, and I knew for a fact that it was not Hayley. Maybe Hayley and Elijah weren't as good together as I thought. I mean she was married now and apparently loved Jackson in some way. And Elijah deserved someone who loved him and only him. Like loved triangles are so outdated and annoying. Maybe later they could go back together, nothing was written in a stone. But now maybe he could be good with this mystery girl. And apparently, she made him very happy so I was shipping it.

"No one" 

"So how was it?" I ask ignoring him, I groan annoyed, and beg him when he doesn't answer "Come on share the smut, Eli."

Elijah pours himself some tea "There is nothing to share"

I laugh and tell sarcastically "Sure you scream I just had mind-blowing sex but whatever you say... Come on suits I want to know who is your new lady. Wait is she a witch? Is this why you want this alliance with them to work? Are you getting all hot and sexy for a witch? She must be hot. I want to know her name, what she looks like, her hobbies. I want to know everything. Oh, better show me a picture of your new girlfriend! Wait is she your girlfriend? Or just some night-stand? Because I thought you were too classy to have those. I mean you do whatever you want and-"

"Elizabeth stop torturing my poor brother" Klaus interrupt my rant knowing I wouldn't stop talking otherwise. On top of that, I was making Elijah uncomfortable, he didn't like sharing about his lovers especially with Klaus present considering most of them died by his hands. Talk about awkward.

Klaus smiles "Our guest of honor will be here momentarily."

Which meant Freya was coming to talk about our possible alliance. Although I knew that Klaus still didn't trust her, and knowing him he might have an ulterior motive. I just wished he shared his plans with me.

Elijah is bemused "Strange, our house is conspicuously absent of our lupine guests. I do hope it wasn't on my account."

"What no?" I said acting poorly. He could definitely see through my lies. Elijah sends me a knowing look and I give in "Okay maybe...but it's also because Nick disagreed with hayls and Jackson and him fighting like dogs" I laughed " You see what I did here? Dogs like werewolves-"

"Yes Elizabeth we understand," said Elijah his face always serious, but he still had a small smile. 

I frowned "But you're not laughing at my joke. Your both annoying" I pouted at the two men, earning a chuckle from Klaus.

"I want to go back on your disagreement with Hayley. What happened?" asked Elijah curiously, with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Nothing for you to worry about brother" Klaus laughs "I sent Hayley and her poorly groomed husband off to spend the day with their werewolf brethren to test the limits of their new abilities. Leaving me to deal with the family business as I see fit."

Elijah grows suspicious "Niklaus, Rebekah's situation has taken a turn. We may need Freya's assistance. So, whatever you are planning here? Don't."

"Yeah, and as co-parents, I must be in whatever your planning! Okay?" I said firmly. I know that Klaus wanted them safe just like me, but they were my daughters and I deserved to be aware of decisions involving their safety.

"Of course," he responds smirking. I knew that smirk very well.

I punch Klaus on the chest irritated "I know when you being sarcastic"

Klaus rolls his eyes and goes back to the topic of Freya "Besides Elizabeth can help Rebekah, she is a powerful witch, so Freya isn't needed. Problem solved"

"Oh I love when you compliment me like that," I said with a wide smile "but Nicky I already told you that body snatching and exorcism weren't my things. The Gemini coven is more specialized in cloaking spells and prison worlds. What your asking, takes a lot of time to learn and I don't want to mess up with Blondie." I grimaced "She could die if I did something wrong" and I definitely didn't want that on my conscience, especially since I liked Rebekah a lot. Sometimes she was like the sister I wished I had. After the months we spend only the two of us together with the twins, we were now super close.

"This is why an alliance with Freya would greatly beneficial especially for Rebekah's situation," says Elijah once again.

Klaus rolls his eyes "All I'm planning is a simple chat with a long-lost relative. You yourself said to hear her out."

"And you yourself said that would be idiocy." retorts back Elijah full of suspicion.

Klaus asks amused "Did I?" He feigns as though he's straining to remember "Well, it does sound like me. Regardless, on the off-chance Freya has some information that could protect my daughter, I'd prefer she share it on my terms." He points toward his ear "Ah! I think I hear her now!" He turns to the door just as Freya walks into the dining room, smiling at her brother's "Sister! Well, come in! Come in! Make yourself comfortable."

Freya looks slightly nervous but smiles warmly at us. Freya has a carved wooden artifact in her hands and is examining it carefully. "This witch-hoop. It's Danish. Is this from when you lived all in Copenhagen in the 1500s?"

"Quite the eye!" compliments Klaus, although we could hear the hypocrisy in his voice. This made me roll my eyes, couldn't he at least truly try with Freya before casting her as the bad guy.

Elijah grows impatient "Forgive me. Are we here to discuss family heirlooms, or do we have more pressing concerns?" 

Klaus smiles "Please excuse my brother's lack of decorum, he's been in a foul mood of late. But, he is right. I did ask you here in the hopes that you would share some of Dahlia's secrets. So, without further ado, let's get to it!"

The four of us take our seats at the table, which is full of breakfast food, and start the discussion.

Freya clears her throat awkwardly "The first thing you should know is that Dahlia is the most powerful witch I've ever seen. She craves more power still. Right now she is like me, limited to one year of life in a century. But, she wants to be free of that restriction. To gain true immortality. And that is why she will come here, drawn by your daughter to take the child's power for herself. And she would kill anyone who would defy her."

Maybe we could cloak Kolina's powers but it wouldn't be a permanent situation. It wouldn't hold long against a powerful witch like that. It would only be a solution until she is defeated which I hoped was soon. And I didn't know if my cloaking spells were strong enough against her. Besides it wouldn't solve anything, Rebekah was also planning on having kids and we didn't want Dahlia coming also for them. So we had to find a permanent solution to this Dahlia problem, which meant killing that evil snatching baby witch.

"And yet you would defy her?" asked Elijah.

"I don't have a choice. She will never let me be free. My one chance is to align with you and kill her"

Elijah looks troubled by Freya's revelation, but Klaus doesn't seem convinced. "Well, now that we're all suitably motivated, let's talk specifics!"

Freya takes a deep breath "For you to understand, I need to start from the beginning."

KINGDOM OF NORWAY - 977 A.D. 

Five years old Freya stands outside the cottage with Dahlia, who is creating a magic circle out of what looks like black sand or ash and using it to draw Runic symbols that resemble the alphabet runes "algiz," "kaunaz," "gebu," "teiwaz," and "laguz." Around them, Dahlia has set up tall torches whose flames are quite large and are arranged in the form of a pentagram

"After taking me from my family, Dahlia used me to forge a new brand of connective magic, one that augmented my power even as it allowed her to draw from me. 

Dahlia says to young Freya "Take my hand and begin your chants."

"Med dette seglet, cum soluta nobis saman. Med dette seglet, cum soluta nobis saman. Med dette seglet, cum soluta nobis saman. Med dette seglet, cum soluta nobis saman. "

As they chant, the torches' flames flare brightly as they increase in size. Young Freya gasps in surprise and awe, while Dahlia's head rolls backward as she feels the surge in power from drawing on her. Once it's passed, Dahlia looks down at Freya, who is still holding her hands tightly and looking at her curiously. Dahlia smiles, obviously pleased by the outcome of the spell. She looks around and begins to hum for young Freya.

"Once we were bonded, Dahlia became unstoppable." 

Dahlia smiles as she proudly strokes Freya's cheek with her hand.

"She wasted no time proving her might." 

The scene cuts to another part of the village, where Dahlia and young Freya are walking hand-in-hand through a snowy field. The bodies of at least a dozen people are scattered across the land.

"The chief of a nearby village threatened to run us off, accusing Dahlia of witchcraft. She decided to make an example out of the entire encampment... Men, women, children." 

"She killed them all with a wave of her hand. That was my first inkling of the power Dahlia had. Over the course of a thousand years, she's only grown stronger. " Freya turns toward Klaus "And she will bring all her power to bear against you when she comes for your child."

Klaus looks terrified by this revelation while I bit my nail nervously. The story is interrupted when Elijah's phone rings. When Elijah sees that it's Rebekah, he immediately answers it and leaves the room.

Freya, Klaus, Elijah, and myself are still discussing Dahlia over brunch, though none of them are eating a large amount of food on the table except me. I was currently stress eating don't judge me.

Klaus feigns kindness, making me roll my eyes "Your stories are fascinating, and Dahlia does indeed sound dreadful, but Elijah and I have killed our fair share of evil witches."

"Not like her," Freya admits.

"Yeah remember what she did to my coven? She is not just a witch, she's mega-powerful" which is why I was so afraid of her. I had heard about the stories of her in my coven and they were dreadful. I knew she would stop at nothing before having what she desires: my daughter. 

Elijah sips his tea and asks Freya "What are her weaknesses?"

"She's paranoid, obsessed with power. She hungers constantly for what's been denied her, be it love or revenge."

"Yes. I think I'm familiar with the type." Elijah looks over at Klaus, who just smirks. 

"That's totally my Nicky!" I said, he opened his mouth to answer some witty remarks, but I stopped him by putting a cookie in his mouth. His annoyed face was hilarious, but he still ate the cookie.

Freya smiles at the scene and continues her story "When I was a child, she would tell me tales of her own youth, of being victimized by those stronger than her. Dahlia vowed never to be weak again. She bargained for the firstborn of Esther's bloodline, intending to raise us in her own image, forming a coven of her own from which she could draw endless power. That plan was foiled the day she learned that Esther had ended her bloodline by turning her children into vampires."

Freya looks at Klaus, who looks as though he has something to say, but Freya keeps talking "And so the burden fell to me. Dahlia demanded I bear the firstborn that would add to her power, but I would not allow a child of mine to live as I did, as a slave." Her eyes fill with tears "So I vowed never to love, never to have a child of my own." She starts to cry, and Elijah looks troubled. "Of course, the more I resisted, the harder Dahlia fought to control me..."

KINGDOM OF NORWAY - LATE 10TH/EARLY 11TH CENTURY 

Dahlia has set up another magic circle onto the floor of their cottage with salt, complete with more Runic alphabet symbols around the inside. She hums as she places various herbs inside the circle while the now-grown Freya watches fearfully.

"Until the day when she took the last of what little freedom I had left."

Dahlia makes a spiral in the earthen floor of the cottage inside the magic circle with her finger before waving her hands over it. After a moment, she gasps and her eyes roll back as she feels the spell successfully complete itself. Afterward, she stands to her feet holds out her hand toward Freya.

Dahlia smiles "Take my hand." Freya stays where she is and looks at Dahlia in fright as she shakes her head.

Freya backs away from her "No. This is not right. You've already taken everything from me. I will not follow you into this madness. 

Dahlia smiles coldly "Don't be stupid. I'm offering you eternal life. We will sleep for a century and wake with a power unlike any that's ever been seen. It's what we wanted."

Freya says furious "What you wanted."Dahlia's smile falls as she begins to lose her patience, and Freya starts to cry "Please do not bind me with this curse."

Dahlia lowers her hand, looking saddened by this reaction, and for a moment, Freya looks as though Dahlia has relented. After a moment, though, Dahlia roughly grabs Freya's hands and pulls her into the circle despite her protests.

"Ungrateful child, you will thank me for this in one century or the next." Dahlia begins to chant the spell "Magi somn et immortalis, binde oss."

Freya is still crying as she continues her story "And so we slept, our magic accruing over time... " She flashes back to right after the spell was cast, where both Dahlia and Freya are each laying in their own bed, side by side ".. until we woke, filled with immense power and allowed to live a single year of life. That has been the existence I have suffered for the last 10 centuries."

"Damn that sucks, like you wake up everything had changed. You make friends, learn about the world, and then poof you go to sleep again. It must be soooo annoying! I mean I lost 16 years of normal life and found it difficult to adjust, I can't imagine about you"

Before Freya could answer me Klaus begins to laugh fakely, and Freya shoots him a glare "Hahaha! Well... It's quite the ordeal, isn't it? But it does beg the question why not end it yourself?"

I hit Klaus on the arm. "Nick that insensitive! You don't say things like that!" 

Considering I had already tried to kill myself multiples times, this was not only insensitive for Freya but also for me. I found myself in a situation where I wanted to be free, and so tried to find freedom in death but I couldn't even get that. So his comment was annoying me.

"Well you were never known for your sensitivity either!" he bits back irritated. He didn't like Elizabeth constantly defending Freya. She was supposed to be on his side.

Elijah shakes his head in disgust at Klaus' words and tries to stop him from talking, but he continues on "A high enough bridge, a tight enough noose. You must have considered it."

Freya closes her eyes and sighs "Long ago, I did consider it, but Dahlia would never give me even that freedom." Klaus is surprised by this answer, while I look at Freya sympathetically. It appears we had more in common than I thought "I would later learn the spell made me like her... Immortal and impervious to harm. " She laughs bitterly and wipes the tears from her face "So you see, I am like you, a creature of great power cursed for all time."

"Huh... Do you need a tissue?" I ask awkwardly. I didn't deal well with people crying, it made me uncomfortable.

☽ ✮ ☾

Rebekah has made it back to the compound, where we are anxiously listening to Rebekah update us on what has happened.

"It was this witch Eva. The nasty, little cow is inside me, trying to bust her way out."

Crap the longer we waited the harder it will be to eject Eva out of her own body and give back full control to Rebekah. We needed to act fast to get rid of this little cow, as Rebekah so elegantly put it. I actually liked that little insult.

I had given Rebekah some herbs to contain the little cow but apparently, it wasn't enough, she was really determined to take back control of her body.

Elijah looks at Klaus "Freya is waiting downstairs. Perhaps-"

Klaus interrupts Elijah "Have you lost your mind? Tell me we're not considering opening our sister's head to someone we barely know."

Rebekah exclaims frustrated "Nik, for God's sake, she is our sister. I've known it since she saved me from the fauline cottage."

Klaus scoffs "An act no doubt meant to secure your trust, perhaps for this very moment, to strike when we are vulnerable." Rebekah scowls at Klaus, but he shakes his head "No. We've no way to prove that anything she said today is true."

Elijah sighs "Niklaus, I understand your concern. Both of us are powerless to help our sister. Now either we leave Rebekah to suffer, or we place our faith in the hands of someone I believe to be our blood." Klaus looks appalled, but Elijah maintains his position "Right now, I'm inclined to give the benefit of the doubt to family."

Klaus still doesn't seem conceived so I decided to step up. Maybe he'll listen to me. "Nicky we need a solution quickly for Rebekah's situation before it's too late and Freya is our only solution right now. We don't have another choice"

☽ ✮ ☾

Elijah has just brought Freya to the upstairs living room, where Rebekah, Klaus, and I are waiting for her. Freya immediately walks toward Rebekah to greet her, she smiles "Rebekah." Rebekah stands up, and the two squeeze each other's hands "It's good to see you again."

"And you, though I'd prefer better circumstances."

"So ready for an exorcism blondie? We'll need holy water and a Cross. Oh and maybe we should do that in a church to make sure it works. I can't wait to hear Eva the evil witch curse when we try to exorcist her" I said excitedly. I was a fan of horror movies so it shouldn't be that surprising.

Rebekah chuckles "Very funny"

The two sit next to each other on the couch while Elijah stands off to the side. Klaus is sitting in the corner with a drink, his back turned to them, and obviously pouting due to being overruled by Elijah. He could act like a child sometimes. I was standing next to Klaus, to show him a little support. He doesn't react well when he felt betrayed and we didn't need one of his tantrums right now.

"You needn't worry. Elijah explained the problem, and I can help," says Freya reassuringly. She definitely looked like the older sister right now.

Klaus mutters loudly "Rather confident, aren't we?"

Freya turns to look at him, partly amused and partly confused, but when Klaus doesn't even acknowledge her, so she just scoffs and turns back to Rebekah. "The spirit of the host body is powerful, but I can cast a spell," She brushes Rebekah's cheek with her hand "...put you in a deep sleep, and then suppress this other essence. You'll be just fine."

Rebekah sounds nervous "Lovely. When do we start?" 

Klaus groans "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. She spouts off some magical diagnosis, and we are all supposed to applaud."

Rebekah says to Klaus annoyed by his behavior "Nik, she's trying to help."

I put my harm on him to stop him when walks toward them, but he scoffs and takes off my hand and still goes to them "Yes, but for the sake of keeping our options open, why not write down your spells and incantations? That way, we can have them double-checked by an impartial third party, says Davina. She'd love to prove me wrong. Or even better Elizabeth go fetch my mother's grimoires I'm sure she has the spell for Rebekah's situation!"

Freya looks offended by his suggestion "I doubt she would understand my magic, let alone have the power to execute it. As for Elizabeth if she did had the spell she would have already used it. On top of that, it's a complex spell and I'm not sure she would be able to cast it considering she is a siphon. No offense"

"None taken, I already told him I couldn't do it. But he's a stubborn prick. It would take weeks of preparation. I'm kinda disappointed since I always wanted to do an exorcism but well maybe another time..."

Klaus scoffs "Oh. So you're our only hope then? Seems rather convenient, doesn't it?"

Rebekah looks appalled at Klaus's attitude and rolls her eyes dramatically, and Freya is both hurt and betrayed.

"I knew it would be difficult to win your trust, Niklaus. Your reputation precedes you... " Klaus smiles mockingly at Freya as she stands and walks toward him "But if we are to face Dahlia together, you will have to trust me. Given the peril that Rebekah now faces, are you truly incapable of giving me even a chance to prove myself?" Klaus rolls his eyes and turns back toward the bar, so Freya addresses Elijah and Rebekah instead.

"I know I appear as an outsider, but I have dreamt of you all for a thousand years." Rebekah and Elijah look at each other before turning back to Freya "Elijah when you were in Esther's womb, she would ask me to sing to you. I would feel her belly as I did." Freya laughs "Heh. How you would kick. She would say, "it was as if Thor himself had raised his hammer"... "

Elijah finishes her sentence... "And summoned thunder and lightning." They smile at each other, and Elijah is visibly touched that she would remember this memory "Mother rarely mentioned you. When she did, she would say how enchanted you were by the prospect of my birth."

"How I wanted more brothers and a sister " continued Freya. She looks over at Rebekah, who smiles at her affectionately "more than anything, but between Esther and Dahlia, that wish was taken from me. I was ruined by those who raised me. If nothing else, at least we have that in common." She looks over at Klaus, who continues scowling silently across the room, before turning back to Elijah "There is nothing that can replace what was taken from us, but I hope we can make something better in its place. All you have to do is trust me." 

Before anyone can say anything, Klaus vamp-speeds over to her and breaks her neck. Rebekah tries to intervene, but she wasn't fast enough.

Rebekah yells furiously "Nik!"

"What the fuck! Nick, I told you to have to tell me your plans!" I scold him irritated. 

Klaus smirks "Well, that's enough of that, don't you think?" He drops her body carelessly onto the ground, and Rebekah and Elijah both swarm around him, livid at what he has just done "Right. Now we can have a proper family meeting."

Freya is still laying lifelessly on the floor, where Rebekah is checking on her. She is furious as she looks over at Klaus, who is pacing along one side of the room while Elijah paces along with the other.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" asked Rebekah.

"Apparently" I mumble bitterly under my breath.

Klaus sneers "Oh, please. She was insufferable."

Elijah points at him angrily "That was ridiculous even for you."

Klaus rolls his eyes "You've only just met her. Let's not get sentimental. Besides, if she was telling the truth about being immortal, she'll awaken shortly. If she was lying, good riddance. 

"Good riddance? She was the only one who knew how to stop Dahlia and if she doesn't wake up we are left with nothing" I shouted angrily. I tried to be supportive but he doesn't include me in his plans and do that. "I want to rip out your eyes right now," I said irritated surprising him, his eyes widen at my outburst.

He scoffs not taking me seriously "Aren't you exaggerating? You barely knew her"

"Don't you dare insinuate that I'm acting crazy right now! We lost a possible ally to save our daughter's life from slavery because of your annoying stupidity and paranoia. God, I hope she will wake up otherwise-"

Klaus scoffs "Otherwise what?" he challenges with a smirk.

"I don't know but you'll regret it!" I yell, I sigh exhausted by his attitude "I'll freaking strangle you... And oh no more sex!"

Klaus looks at us in disbelief "The way you defend this stranger OVER me is ridiculous. Besides I'm sure she wakes up soon, you don't lie about immortality and such, unless you want to get killed"

Elijah says sarcastically "And Yes. Of course, if she if wakes, she'll be willing to help us with unbridled enthusiasm."

Klaus scoffs "She played you all for fools. Can you not see that? She spins a sad yarn about a small child taken by an evil witch, and you both fall over yourselves to mend what's broken!"

Rebekah says annoyed "How can you be so certain?"

Klaus smirks "Simple. It's exactly what I'd do." Elijah rolls his eyes in annoyance and kneels down to check on Freya "My only question now is what's in it for her."

"Well, whatever the truth may be, she's in no position to help us now," says Elijah.

Rebekah glares furiously at Klaus "Well, then we should try Marcel. Perhaps he's had luck on his end." She turns to Klaus and shoots him another glare "Surely he's put in a better effort."

Rebekah storms out of the room to leave for Marcel's apartment, and after a moment, Elijah follows after her. Klaus calls out after them.

Klaus says loudly "You know I'm right, Elijah." Elijah stops and turns back to Klaus, fed up with his attitude "We can't have an alliance with someone we can't trust."

Elijah however is unamused "You don't trust her, and that is your choice. I only hope that choice comes from a place of reason, not fear." 

He turns to go to Marcel's loft, leaving me and Klaus alone in the living room with Freya's unconscious body.

"Don't tell me your mad at me for killing some stranger" said Klaus said in incredulity when we were left alone.

"I'm mad at you because you don't include me in your plans but your not the only parent here. Remember that"

Klaus clenches his jaw "You begged me to do whatever was necessary and that's what I'm doing"

I chuckle bitterly "Well you suck at it, you might have ruined a chance to have a powerful ally. You killed her before we could even find out about the weapon to kill Dahlia"

"You know, I've spent all day with people who claim to be fighting for our daughter. Some I trust, some I do not, but one thing is for sure, that there is only one person that I trust when it comes to my child's safety, and that would be me!" yells Klaus surprising me by his anger. 

"You know, you all seem to think this is a democracy. I assure you it is not!" he continues "If Dahlia is coming, then she is a threat to my child, which means I decide how to protect her, no one else! And anyone strays from the course that I set, then they will answer to me."

"Even me? What you'll kill me if I don't agree with your plans? And what are you going to tell our daughters, sorry I killed your mother she was a pain in the ass" 

"I'd never do that" he denies. "I would never hurt you much less kill you"

I scoff "I don't even think you believe that. I never wanted to take them from you, but if anyone tries to take my daughters they will pay the price. Even if it's you" 

I sigh when I heard the twins cry on the baby monitor. Their nap was over and I didn't have time for his evil plans or tantrums "Look I have to take care of the twins, OUR daughters not just yours. Keep me updated on the situation" I ordered him with a warning look to which he rolled his eyes. "And be nice to your sister, it looks like she went through a lot with Dahlia. You might bond over your horrible parents" I said before leaving the room to tend to the twins.

☽ ✮ ☾

Apparently, Freya was indeed telling the truth, she was immortal. She woke up an hour later and Klaus had a chat with her, which I can imagine was dreadful to her considering how stubborn he could be. After speaking with Freya, Klaus wanted to have a chat with Elijah, and I decided it could do the twins some good to get out as well. Besides, I also wanted to see Elijah's apartment and maybe found some clues on his new girlfriend. So I put the twins in their stroller, with a blanket and their stuffed animals. Better not have them crying hysterically at Elijah's apartment because I forgot it.

"So what did you learn about Freya?" I asked him as we were walking towards Elijah's apartment.

"She does hate Dahlia, but she's desperate...I can use that to my advantage however we must remain cautious with her. I'll tell you more when Elijah will be also present"

"Okay, so you do admit she is your sister?" I said with a teasing smile.

"She might be my sister by blood but I wasn't raised with her. I do not know this woman nor want to" Klaus sneers.

"But if we defeat Dahlia-"

"When we defeat Dahlia. I have known you more confident love"

"I know but she scares me" I admit. She wanted to take something I loved more than anything. And I wowed myself that my daughters would never be abused like I was. But if Dahlia gets her hands on Kolina, she will suffer as Freya did."I was saying when we defeat Dahlia and Freya is still sticking around you should try to get to know her. You have a lot of common" I suggest.

He scoffs "Nonsense"

"Whatever you know I'm always right, it's like my super-power. I think we're here" I said when we arrive at what I believe is Elijah's apartment. It wasn't that far from the compound. Maybe we could come more often to visit him. I could even surprise him when he is when his new girlfriend, and found out who the mystery girl was.

"Wait... " Klaus stopped me before I could go further. I raised my eyebrows at him waiting for him to continue "I'm sorry for not including in my plans. I acted on impulse, and you a right, as their mother you should be aware of anything regarding their security. But...can't you trust me on this?"

I sigh "Of course I trust you, that's why I still haven't ripped your eyes out. I know you want them safe, and you'll do anything but we both want the same thing Nick, and we work better together and not against each other"

Klaus opens his mouth to say something but he stops when he hears Kayla cry. I sigh when I noticed her stuffed animal on the floor, now certainly dirty. She kept throwing that thing and my back was hurting from always picking it up. She was the most work between the twins.

"God not again" I mumble exhausted.

Klaus goes over and picks us the stuffed animal on the ground.

"It's all dirty now" I complain. "She keeps putting it on her mouth so we can't give it back to her. I'll have to clean this again."

However, that didn't sit quite with Kayla who kept crying because she wanted her toy. Klaus sighs and takes Kayla from her stroller "Come here sweetheart, sh sh it's okay"

Kayla was still crying but less loudly, she slowly stops when Klaus puts her purple baby pacifier in her mouth, which said "Daddy's favorite". It was of course him that bought it.

"She keeps throwing this and then cries because she wants me to give it back to her, I'm not some dog" I complain once again.

"She sure is a lot like you," he said with a smirk while he was looking at Kayla who was now biting his finger with her growing teeth. She also threw or more spit out the baby pacifier.

I knock on the door and open it without an answer, hoping to maybe catch Elijah with his new lady friend. I hoped I would meet the mystery girl soon.

"Suit were are here with the twins, so if you have a naked guest tell her to put on some clothes quickly," I tell as we enter the apartment. Klaus who was still holding Kayla in his arms chuckled at my statement.

When we arrive inside Elijah's new apartment, when find cleaning up the main room.

"Look at that" I said to Klaus "this man is perfect he even does the cleaning"

"I wasn't expecting you," said Elijah surprised.

"They wanted to see uncle Elijah's new apartment, right my little devils," I said as I went to the stroller and picked up Kolina. 

"Here take her," I said to Elijah who smiled at Kolina, he took her without complaints "they don't like staying too long in their stroller and my back hurts" I finished touching dramatically my back.

I went over to the living room and literally fall on the couch exhausted. I may have made this a little bit overdramatic. "Oh, you two can't imagine how hard it is to take care of two babies! My back hurts so much and I'm supposed to be a vampire."

Besides I had an advantage other mothers didn't, I was a freaking witch. So I could close the door, turn off the lights, and do many useful things a normal mother couldn't. But I still had two babies and that was a lot of work.

Elijah frowns "I can always take care of them when you need some rest" he proposes as he sits down on the couch, Kolina on his lap. Klaus follows Elijah and does the same.

"Oh, that so sweet Eli I'm sure they will be happy to spend some time with their favorite uncle"

Klaus scoff and tells Elijah "Your assistance is not needed I can spend time with my daughters"

"Wait are you jealous?" I asked surprised.

"Nonsense"

"He is." confirmed Elijah, and then turned to Klaus "You did the same with Marcellus. But Kolina and Kayla are your daughters by blood, and I would never be able to replace that. I merely wish to be their uncle"

"Yeah what he said," told Elizabeth. "You know what I need now? A drink. So why don't you serve me a drink lija, not to your brother he's been naughty today he can't stop himself from killing his siblings"

"That's always had been an issue of his" teased Elijah smiling as he went to grab a drink for Elizabeth, leaving Kolina on the couch.

"Do you recall that I can hear the both of you?" asked Klaus annoyed making the both of us laugh.

Elijah comes back with a glass of water making me glare at him. "I want a real drink Suits, not this. You know what I'm going to serve myself"

I go over to his kitchen and find a bottle of wine. I grab the bottle and open it, drinking from it. Exactly what I needed, some alcohol. It's been a while since I drunk some actually. I take a glass of wine and go back to the living room with the bottle.

"Oh man, I miss Zima" I mumbled when I sit on the couch drinking a glass of wine. "I wished I took some before living the prison world"

"I don't understand your obsession with Zima. There a reason they are not making it anymore, love. It's because it was never good in the first place. Honestly, I drunk this beverage only once and-"

I cut him off irritated by punching him in the arm making him chuckle "Take that back".

"I won't lie even if you force me with the most brutal torture" he teased me. And then he looked at Elijah "So this is where you live. It's nicer on the inside. 

I nod "It's very you I think, like bachelor businessmen who read the newspaper every morning"

"I agree," said Klaus smirking 

Elijah who is still annoyed at Klaus from earlier "Can I help you, Niklaus, or did you cross the river purely to critique my decor?"

Elijah begins lighting candles as Klaus talks "I thought you might like to know I was moved by what you said about my decision not to trust our long lost sister, so I waited until she revived, and when she did, we had quite a chat."

"And your position remains unchanged?" asked Elijah curiously.

Klaus shrugs "I looked in her eyes, and I saw only anger and fear, the will to do whatever it takes to survive no matter who she hurts. I can use her to my own ends, but I could never allow so damaged a creature to have a say in my plans-"

Elijah interrupts Klaus "You may not trust her, but trust me, brother. We may have had our differences of late, but we shall exercise the same caution we have always demonstrated towards our allies."

Klaus rolls his eyes "Fine. I'll let you pursue it, but should Freya betray us-"

Elijah interrupts Klaus again "-If Freya should even attempt to betray us, I shall bury her beneath a thousand wretched torments."

I laugh a little too loudly, but the alcohol was getting to my head. I was buzzed. "Nice Eli"

Klaus however is unamused "I don't doubt it, but what if you're too late?" Elijah sighs in frustration, and the twins "What if Freya is duplicitous? What if Kolina should be harmed through her actions? You won't have to worry that I will never forgive you because you will never forgive yourself. You will suffer a guilt that will be impossible to endure." Klaus grabs Elijah's arm and forces him to look at him, but Elijah just sighs and gives him an unimpressed look "A terrible fate for one who cannot die."

"Nothing is unkillable Nick, there is always a loophole" I correct him.

Klaus hums "Which is why we will find Dahlia's loophole. We know for sure now that Freya is immortal and Dahlia must share the same fate, which puts a kink in our plans."

"Nothing will happen to that child," said Elijah looking at Kolina with a sad smile "but we have to consider every weapon at our disposal, brother. Dahlia is coming. The only question is when."

"Ugh don't say things like that Eli, it freaks me out!" I said loudly a grimace on my face.

Elijah sighs and admits "We have to face the reality Elizabeth, and be prepared for when she comes"

I nod but I'm near tears. Damn you alcohol for making me weak and emotional "I know, I know I'm just used to ignore my problems hoping they disappear. Can't she just go steal another baby? Why does it have to be mine?" 

"Unfortunately being a Mikealson means they inherited our enemies, such as Dahlia. They don't deserve this. They are so innocent" said Elijah sadly.

"Ugh I need one more drink" I mumbled as I took the bottle of wine and served another glass. The bottle was almost empty. But it wasn't like I wasn't used to it. I would do worse in the prison world. It was easier to deal with killing yourself when you were freaking drunk. Besides I had nothing else to do other than get drunk.

"I think that's enough love," Klaus said taking the glass and bottle from her. And Elizabeth had no force to fight so she gave in, although she was irritated. She didn't being told what to do. Soon her eyes give up to exhaustion.

"Did she just fall asleep?" asked Klaus surprised.

"It appears so brother"

Klaus sigh and takes a blanket and puts it over her sleeping body. The twins were also sleeping in their stroller a cute pink blanket covering them. 

"She looks exhausted," remarked Elijah.

Klaus sighed "She's barely letting them out of her sight. She even makes them sleep with us instead of their nursery because it's too far from her. And she keeps holding Kolina in her arms. I'm not surprised she's bloody exhausted"

He had helped her take care of the twins of course, but she still insisted on doing most of the job. And he was busy lately, with his mother, his father, his newfound older sister, and a whole lot of other problems that had to do with the twin's safety.

"I can't wait until I'm holding that bloody witch's heart in my hand," he says viciously.

"For once I completely agree with you brother"


	50. MALACHAI

AS I MADE MY WAY DOWNSTAIRS LOOKING FOR KLAUS, I WAS SHOCKED. More shocked than I had been in a while. I found Klaus holding someone by the neck against the wall, someone that I recognized instantly. He hadn't changed at all in the 18 years we were separated. But I couldn't believe it in my eyes. My brother was supposed to be dead. That's what Dad said, that Josette killed him when she destroyed the ascendant.

Was this a ghost or my imagination that was playing tricks? Was this some of Dahlia's plans to take the twins? Or maybe dad lied. Maybe this was Kai. I hoped more than anything that it was him. 

I believed that it was him because the contrary would break my heart.

I stood there mouth wide open in shock while Klaus was still holding Kai by the neck. And my brother was starting to look a little red from the strangling.

"NICK STOP" I yelled suddenly panicked. If this was my brother I had to save him from Klaus, no matter what. I'm sure this was some kind of misunderstanding and Klaus didn't want to hurt Kai. He couldn't anyway because I would never forgive him.

Klaus turned to me narrowing his eyes but still holding the annoying stranger he just meet. "that's my brother" I clarified sending a harsh glare towards Klaus. Nobody hurt my brother, not even him.

Klaus's grip on Kai's neck loosens, and he falls on the floor. I run worriedly to my brother who was coughing holding his neck "That's what I told him but he tried to kill me. This dude is insane!" exclaimed Kai innocently. Maybe too innocently to be the truth but Elizabeth didn't pick up the lie as she was too focused on her brother's wellbeing. Besides she didn't care, the only thing she cared about right now was that she was reunited with her brother, her family.

"He's bloody lying. He came here and tried to kill me first" sneered Klaus furiously. How was he the bad guy in this situation? He was literally attacked "How do we not know this isn't one of Dahlia's machinations?" he asked suspiciously. At least it would give him an excuse to kill this imbecile.

"Because it's my brother" I responded to Klaus immediately annoyed. Maybe he couldn't trust Freya but I definitely could trust Kai. He would never do something to hurt me or the twins, I truly believe that. And I'm always right.

Kai nodded "And I don't know this Dahlia chick. Man is she hot at least?" he asked with a smirk. "Because the last girl I saw in the last 18 years killed me with an ax and I might have shot her with an arrow. Oh and I also stabbed her so I don't think she'll ever sleep with me now" he finished a disappointed look on his face.

"Well, she shouldn't have killed you in the first place. I hope she's dead in a ditch somewhere" I said my voice full of venom. Nobody hurt my brother and didn't suffer the consequences. Who the hell was she to throw an ax at my brother? A dead girl that's what she was. 

"Humm maybe I don't know I kinda left her in the prison world...all alone. It's a shame because she's like really pretty and has nice palms. Oh, and once she touched my chest and I was in heaven. All that trying to kill me was really kinky. But that's over now so.."

I rolled my eyes and hugged Kai tightly as if he would disappear and we would be separated again. I cried in relief surprising Kai. He pats my back awkwardly. He was always weird with hugs and never liked them, it was too sentimental for him. But he pretended for Elizabeth. He would do anything for her. Kill anyone even that annoying doggie she was dating or whatever she was doing with him.

"Damn sissy I never knew you were that sentimental. Okay it's been like what 18 years and-" said Kai teasingly but was cut off by an annoyed Elizabeth.

"-Shut up you jerk I freaking missed you" she let go of Kai and wiped her tears, knowing he doesn't like much hugging. "How are you here? Dad, he told me you were dead. I swear I tried to get you back" she added guiltily. 

She didn't want him to believe she forgot about him. She would never even when she thought he was dead she was thinking of him. He had been her only family for years and she couldn't forget about him that easily. I mean she was freaking eating pork rinds because it reminded her of her brother. And she would tell the twins about Kai and their childhood when she was alone with them. Kolina was always listening carefully to what I was saying curiously while Kayla didn't care much. 

"Dad has always been a liar and a major dick," remarks Kai. "Remember that time he refused to pay for our college? Oh and the time he threw the drawing you made him for father's day, you were so sad there was even water was polling out of your eyes. Oh oh, I have another one, when he went to school and told the principal we were germophobes and had mental issues so we had to be isolated from other Kids. Man that sucked"

"True," she said remembering all the mistreatment from her awful father. Nonetheless, she smiled widely "I'm so glad your here. You can't imagine how much I missed you"

"Missed you too sissy"

Klaus cleared his throat "Now that you finished with your lovely reunion your brother can leave," said Klaus irritated, interrupting the two siblings. "I can even show him the way if he's lost, he doesn't seem too bright," he said faking kindness. We could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"What no! My brother stays" protested Elizabeth. She just had been reunited with her family no way they're being separated again.

"This is my house! I decide who lives here" yelled Klaus frustrated. "And I won't have someone I don't trust living under the same roof as my daughters whether you like it or not"

I scoffed "You say that like you have a choice. If he leaves I leave too with the twins." 

Klaus glares at her knowing he has to give in. He wasn't the only stubborn here, Elizabeth could even be more determined than him sometimes. He was at an impasse because he knew she would find a way to leave with the twins and that imbecile. And she could use a damn cloaking spell that would make them impossible to found.

But you know what they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer. He would allow her brother to stay but that doesn't mean he wouldn't watch him very, very closely.

"Fine, he stays." he gave in "But if I ever find out he works with Dahlia or harms my daughters, I will kill him myself. And he'll suffer in ways he can't fathom."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes when he mentioned his daughters, not theirs. Besides Kai would hurt the twins or work with Dahlia he didn't even know who she was.

"Did he just threaten me? I don't feel very safe" says Kai, he then smirks and fake coughs "My throat feels a little sore from the strangling and I feel super-duper dizzy" 

Elizabeth asks suddenly worried to her brother "Are you okay?"

"He's fine, he's bloody faking it!" said Klaus in disbelief.

Elizabeth ignores him and examines Kai's neck. She touches it and Kai pretends to wince. He had killed himself several times, much like Elizabeth did so this pain was nothing for him. "Oh, I think it might bruise a little. I'll find you a healing spell, and you'll be all healed up" she said reassuringly, a soft smile on her lips.

Kai smiles "Oh man life is so much easier with magic"

"Don't ever touch my brother again!" I snarl at Klaus angrily surprising him. I was freaking furious.

"I barely touched the twit" defended himself, Klaus, incredulously "And he was the one that tried to kill me first! I was merely defending myself." he scoffed "This is getting ridiculous"

"Did I?" asked Kai grinning "Nope, I don't remember that," he said smirking widely. "I presented myself politely, told him I wanted to see my sissy, and the next second he like strangles me like a maniac." Kai lied pretty easily. "Naughty doggie, I don't think they taught his manners growing up. Maybe he needs to be kept on a leash" he suggested with a smirk.

Kai was very good at lying and didn't mind doing it if it meant it would get what he wants. And what he wanted was this guy to back off his sister.

I sighed annoyed, I would have much preferred them to get along. But sometimes the best friendship started with hatred right? Maybe they could at least learn to tolerate each other with time. Like a lot of it.

"Well now that you both know each other there not trying to kill each other. I am clear?"

Both men rolled their eyes but still nodded at me. 

☽ ✮ ☾

After a lot of convincing Klaus accepted to let the both of us alone. I needed to talk privately with my own brother. I had told Kai about the twins but he already knew, the people that were stuck with him in the prison world apparently mentioned me and my miracle babies when he was stalking them.

"Your different" noticed Kai narrowing his eyes as we made our way to the twin's nursery.

"Oh, right I got my throat sliced by witches when I had vampire blood in my system. So I'm a vampire now. " his eyes widen with worry "But...I can still siphon even from my own vampirism which awesome by the way."

Kai was stunned "Woah that's a major life changer and so freaky. Damn it must be freaking amazing"

"It is. For once witches did me a favor. They hate abominations but they made me. Kinda ironic" she said smirking evilly. Witches hated vampires, siphons, and even werewolves but we all were created by them. That was freaking ironic.

"Wait so you drink blood and have fangs?" he asked curiously.

I smiled and showed him my vampire's face. Kai backed away from me surprised with wide eyes, making us both laugh.

"Damn that was amazing," he said stunned.

We entered the nursery where the twins were sleeping. It was the end of their nap so I had to wake them up soon. If they slept too long now, tonight it would be hard to put them to sleep and we didn't want that. Besides I couldn't wait for Kai to meet them. The most important people of my life meeting, so I was nervous.

"Hey sleepyheads," said Kai as we looked at them sleeping in their bed, with a smile on our face. "Hum they are not bad for babies I guess," he said looking at the twins curiously. 

I scoffed "Please they are perfect. So beautiful and super powerful. They already do magic which can be really annoying"

Kai raised an eyebrow "Really? But their brains are the size of an acorn."

"Yeah, they stopped a car once and saved their lives. Talk about survival instinct. They are special... different just like us. My babies part vampire, wolf, and witch, the only ones of their kind." I stated proudly. The twins were my greatest achievement, and I was glad that I decided to keep them in the end.

Kai let out a surprised gasp "Woah you popped out a literal new species. Like magical babies. That's mind-blowing...But like do they drink blood? Oh and during the full moon do you have to take care of little puppies. Oh oh and what about what you did with your face? Can they do it too? Because that would be freaking awesome."

Elizabeth shook her head but smiled at her brother's questions. How she missed him and his humor. Nobody was quite like him. Well, expect her. They were really similar there was no denying that by anybody.

"No blood or vampire face. To be a vampire you have to die with vampire blood in your system. They constantly have it so they heal super fast, but they would have to die to be full vampires. And no puppies, to be a werewolf you have to kill someone first."

And obviously, they hadn't killed anyone. But what about werewolves babies that kill their mother during childbirth? Do they activate the curse...no that would be to weird, werewolves babies no way. I'll ask about it to Klaus anyway he was old as dirt and werewolves so he must know if it could happen.

Kai pouted "Disappointing. Hey if they are killed now they would be like vampire babies forever. That would be so creepy. Can you imagine?"

I laughed "Oh yeah definitely, the little devil's babies forever. A real nightmare."

Kolina's eyes open and she stares at the both of us. Kayla on the other hand is still sleeping not preoccupied with the discussion between her mother and her newfound uncle. She was a heavy sleeper that one.

"The one that just woke up is the oldest, she's named Kolina after Nick's brother and my other devil, the youngest she's a siphoner like us. I named her Kayla...after you"

"You-you named her after me?" he asked surprised. He thought that maybe she forgot about him with her newfound family, but it looks like she didn't.

"Of course" she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because you're going to be the best funniest best uncle ever". 

"I'm not sure I don't really like babies or kids" stated Kai unsure. Kids were so damn annoying to him, always bickering and crying. He hated kids, just like Elizabeth did. He hated most of all babies but maybe those two weren't so bad. And they looked cute.

"Yeah but kids love you. Remember Joe? He always wanted play with you"

Joe was our less terrible brother. I actually couldn't kill him and winced when Kai did. He always wanted to play with Kai and adored him, even when Kai would be rude to him. And he never said we abominations, unlike our other siblings. I didn't like thinking about him because I felt guilty each time. And I hated that feeling.

"Yep and my favorite game was when I beat him to death" 

"Oh don't be so cynical..." I scolded him "Hum, you'll have some competition in the uncle's department" I teased him with a smile.

Kai groaned annoyed "Don't tell me the mutt has a ton of brothers running around"

I laughed "There Elijah, he's my friend. You'll see it's so funny to annoy him because he's so uptight" I said excitedly "And then there's Kol, Finn, and Henrick but they are dead. It wouldn't surprise me if they come back from the dead one day. It's not their first rodeo and this family has a thing for coming back to life"

And Davina was now working on getting Kol back to life and although I had promised I would help her I couldn't lately. I was a mother after all and my babies came first. And they were in danger with Dahlia so I didn't have time to helping Davina in bringing the wildest Mikealson.

Kai smiled as Kolina reach her hand to him and grabbed one of her fingers. Suddenly his hand starts to glow red, a sign of siphoning. As soon as he hears her crying he backs away from his niece, shaking. "I'm sorry I- I didn't want to hurt her" he apologized troubled realizing he had hurt his niece. 

"I know Kai," I said as I sighed and took my crying daughter in my arms "It's okay baby, sh sh uncle Kai didn't mean to he's sorry."

"It's just I feel all this magic after so long and I- I didn't mean to-"

I cut him off with a soft smile. Kolina wasn't hurt so there was no harm done, she just got a little bit sacred "I know it was the same for me when I got out. I will have to teach you more about control. And you can siphon from me whenever you want"

We were like drug addicts when it came to siphoning. We could feel the drug, the magic all around us but we were not allowed to grab it, growing up. It made things worse. And after so long of not feeling magic, almost two decades there was again this drug in front of us. And all you want to do is grab it, and during those moments you don't care about the consequences and who you hurt. All you want is power more than anything. The euphoric feeling when you siphon is amazing and you want more.

But from taking some magic frequently from Hayley this feeling had dissipated. And that's what Kai needed as well.

He shook his head "No I don't want to hurt you"

"It's okay I'm pretty resistant for pain" thanks to her dickish father and all the times she killed herself in the prison world "and you can make it hurt less with practice. I can also put some magic inside an of your rings or something else in case you need magic" she offered.

"Okayyy" Kai changed the subject, getting suddenly excited "now that uncle Kai is here we can you know... murder some Gemini coven witches, do the merge kill dad and the blonde twinsis. Tadada you know the drill. And then I guess we can find a house for me, you and the twins. Where do you want to live? Because this city sucks. Oh, maybe New York or-"

"We can't" I cut him off.

Kai sighs annoyed "Don't tell me that now popped out kiddos and you're like" he mimicked a high-pitched voice "no I don't kill people that is mean and soo horrible. Because that's not my sissy." 

"No Kai it's not that. I want to do all that, except for taking the twins and leaving Klaus, I actually like him. A lot"

Kai looks at me like I'm an alien who took a procession of his sister's body "Right you don't like anyone romantically. Definitely not my Lizzie, something is wrong"

I sighed but admired a smile on my face "I know but I really like him. I don't know how it happened but I feel safe with him. I like...annoying him and when we paint together. Oh and he's so annoying when we watch movies together because he's like super smart, but I still love doing it. And sometimes he can be really funny. He also like...kills a lot of people so he doesn't judge me when I do"

Kai looked even more worried after my confession. "What happened? Are you sick? You must be sick that's it. We are taking you to a doctor, something must have happened it's not normal. Or maybe a witchy doctor it must be a spell, a hex or something"

I laughed "I don't know I'm also confused about this"

"Did he compel you?" asked Kai "Wait can he compel you now that your a vampwitch?

"I think he can" I wondered "like I heard Hybrids can be compeled so I think it's the same for me." I shook my head "But no, he didn't compel me"

"So you into necrophilia and zoophilia now? That's kinky" asked Kai teasingly although he was annoyed at how much she cared about this mutt. But she would grow bored of him like she's done with everyone else. He was sure of that.

I laughed loudly, so loudly that I woke up Kayla who instantly cried. I proposed to Kai to take her in his arms but he was afraid to hurt her as he did to Kolina. 

I smoothed Kayla so she would stop crying as I said "What I was saying is that the timing is not right. We can go on a murderous in murder spree no problem but not right now. Do you remember the story about Dalia?" she asked him.

Kai nodded confused not understanding the sudden change of topic "The powerful chick that killed our coven and caused all the merging thingy?"

We had heard this story a thousand times, it was literally a bedtime story in our coven. A little traumatizing for 5 years old to hear but the Gemini coven had always been a weird bunch.

"Yep, her. She's Nick's aunt and she wants Kolina because of some deal mommy original did with her. But we don't want that of course. And apparently, she's immortal which sucks for us...Anyways she's coming for my baby. So let me propose you a deal"

Kai grinned "A deal with the devil? I love it" 

"We kill that baby-snatching bitch and then when the twins are both safe, we take care of the Gemini. And were going to crush them...literally. Dad will die screaming" she said thinking about all the ways they could kill him. It would be glorious.

"You've got yourself a deal sissy"

☽ ✮ ☾

"Wait you still didn't tell me how you got out of the prison world and the people you were stuck with," I asked curiously.

"Oh right four months ago I had new residents in my prison world. A vampire and his witchy friend who boom lucky me is named Bonnie Bennet. So-"

"Wait out of all the people in the world you were stuck with judgy Bonnie? And who was the vampire her annoying friend Elena? or the hot blond one Caroline? Oh or maybe Damon the cocky brother?"

"You know bon-bon and Damon?" he asked surprised.

I nodded "Yep Nick had some business with them and I meet them a while ago. They tried to kill my Nicky like a bunch if times but he's not easy to get rid of. They are quite boring people who think they they're better than everyone"

We do also think we're better than everyone with Kai, but it was the truth so...

"Hum yep bon-bon is hot but she was all" he mimicked a high-pitched voice "you're a sociopath I can't let you leave, blabla. She send Damon back so obviously, I shoot her with an arrow. Oh, and she also send her magic away in a teddy bear. But then boom I realized I only needed Bennet's blood and magic so I found jo's magic in a knife and I stabbed Bon-bon with it. And tada I came to New Orleans"

"Oh, your escape is more exciting than mine." I pouted "Bonnie's cousin she freed me. Kinda ironic that she didn't even hesitate but Bonnie did everything so you wouldn't escape." I chuckled "Anyway, she owed a group of vampires a favor and they needed a siphoner. Then I meet Nick and poof I'm pregnant and I can't leave the city because witches put a hex on me. Then dad kidnapped me and tells me your dead and he wants my babies-"

"You saw dad?" he asked curiously a hint of worry on his face. He didn't like Elizabeth being alone with their dad, as he couldn't protect her from his fury. He always tried to take her punishments but sometimes he wasn't here to protect her.

I nodded. It brought back horrible memories "Yep I was seventh month pregnant and he scared the crap out of me" and then I spend days barely eating, crying like a baby because I thought Kai was dead. Because of that dickish liar. I was going to enjoy killing him, seeing his face as he realized that his own children killed him was going to be awesome.

"A dick one day, a dick every day. Hum, I can't wait until we kill him, it's going to be super-duper awesome" said Kai excitedly an evil smirk on his face.

☽ ✮ ☾

Kai and I had talked for hours, and he had made me food for me and the twins. He was always an amazing cook and the twins liked the purred vegetables he made them. Both of them had finished their plates with enthusiasm. Very different than when it was my food, but I knew my cooking was horrible so I wasn't surprised. I usually buy food already that I just need to put in the microwave. No need to poison my daughters with my horrible cooking.

After I put magic in most of his rings because I was afraid that if he was in danger he wouldn't have enough magic. So I was left exhausted by the spells and Kai helped me clean the twins, clothe them, and put them to sleep.

"I guess you can take my old room it's next to Rebekah's," I suggested since it was a nice room and also empty as I now spend every night with Klaus. "But she spends a lot of time with Marcel lately so I don't think you'll see her"

"Who's she?" asked curiously Kai. There were a lot of new people in his sister's life and he was getting confused by all the names. Maybe he should have stalked them for a while, he wouldn't be so clueless. But he couldn't wait to see his sister again.

"Oh that Nick's sister, she's totally crazy pants and badass. I love that girl. She's currently processing the body of a witch sacrificing children, it's a long story."

"Is she hot?" asked Kai curiously, a smirk on his face. Maybe he could mess with the mutt's sister, show him a taste of his medicine. And if she was hot it was even better. Besides he needed to get laid, like urgently.

"Oh yes incredibly hot and I'm judging the whole package because I saw her naked. Remember Baywatch?" I asked.

"Of course I do, oh man I remember those hot lifeguards. Can you imagine that Damon didn't know about this? Mindblowing"

"Yeah, Damon is a literal dumbass even if he's like a hundred years old. It's pathetic sometimes. Oh, he has a problem of going after his baby bro's girl. Talk about even more pathetic." I said agreeing with him "Anyways Rebekah is like one of those hot blonde lifeguards. Like Pamela Anderson. I mean in her real body. Her new one is still gorgeous, but her real one. Hum a literal goddess."

"Interesting, I have to meet this Rebekah" smirked Kai even more. Hum, he definitely wanted to meet her.

"I know that smirk," I said making his smirk even wider "You can't" I warned him "Klaus has a thing for killing her lovers and like pushing them down the stairs or other stuff like torture. And he already hates you, so no. Nothing happens with Bex. Besides, she's my best friend so...I- I forbid you!"

"Hum"

"Oh and I think she's dating Marcel. He is kinda Nick's adoptive son but they have a weird relationship. I don't like him he's a major hypocrite and he always plays the victim." maybe it was because he was a slave once, I thought. Anyway, it didn't change that he was annoying "And yes that means Rebekah is kinda his aunt. Talk about weird" I finished with a grimace. 

Like he couldn't be Klaus's son and Rebekah's boyfriend, that was too bizarre. I know vampires had strange relationships with people and how things were different in the past. Like I guess marrying your cousin was okay in the past or the fact that Elijah and Klaus are like super old. Like ancient, so everybody else like me were babies for them in a way. 

So the age gap was also some weird shit. Maybe the fact that I was also much older than I looked made this a little less weird. Besides Klaus was acting like a child throwing a tantrum most of the time, so I definitely didn't feel like he was a thousand years old.

Kai grimaces "Yikes that would be like me dating aunt rosette. Ewww. That's definitely kinky" this Rebekah was definitely getting interesting and it sounds like she likes Kinky stuff. Like incest? You can't have more kinky than that. She sounds like fun and Kai needed some fun after 18 years of boredom.

Aunt rosette was dad's sister, she was also adopted and kinda nice to us even if we are siphoners. Our grand-parents adopted her when she was twelve after her parents were killed by travelers. Another reason why my coven hated travelers. Since she was also a witch from the Gemini coven they decided it was better to take her in. She was like the cool weird aunt, but she died from breast cancer when I was 15 years old. It was the first time I saw Kai truly sad, although he still didn't cry. He never did.

I clapped my hands happily. It was the happiest I have ever been since I found out there was a powerful witch after my babies. It's really hard to stay happy after hearing news like this "I'm so excited for you to meet everybody! They're going to love you!"

"Your doggie baby boo doesn't like me. You should break up with him" suggested Kai as he put on a sad face.

She wouldn't have time for him if she was still with the dog. And on top of that, she had two kiddos and no matter how cute they were, that also meant less time for him. And Kai had only her when she had now a lot of people that were her family. He hated it, he was supposed to her only family like she was his.

Elizabeth sighs when she understands that this comes out of Kai's constant fear that she would leave him if she had other people in her life. It was the same since they were kids. They were way too co-dependent on each other, unfortunately

"Look, Kai, you're my brother that I love very much and nothing is going to change that. Especially not Klaus. But I'm happy with him and we have kids together. Can you try to accept it, pleaseeee" she begged him with puppy eyes. 

He sighed and gave in. He would do anything for Elizabeth. "I'll try," he said without lying this time. He'll see, but if this Kenneth guy was still annoying him he'll manage to get rid of him. And he always wins.

"So you'll behave?" 

"Behave? Ewww this word sounds like a horrible deadly horrible sickness" said Kai grimacing teasingly. "Something like skin cancer mixed with a bit of diarrhea and a lot of chickenpox"

"What is even chickenpox? Did you created it or is this really a disease?" I was genuinely curious, especially since it had such an odd and funny name.

"I dunno I read it once in Josette doctor books, a lot of boring stuff. And I saw our name on ADHD symptoms and she also circled something on bipolarity and I saw your name on that too. Poor Jojo tried to diagnose us. I hope she didn't want to be a doctor just to save us because that's super-duper pathetic"

I nodded "Yep because there is nothing to save. We are not sick...just different. But different is good that means that we are special...Hum, I guess she always had a savior complex." I then smiled brightly hugging her brother once again. I couldn't believe he was here with me, it felt like dream. A really happy dream and I rarely had those. 

"Oh I missed you so much dumbass, nobody here is as funny as you. And most of the time they don't understand my jokes as you do"

"I missed you too sissy, so much" 

The psycho siblings were finally reunited after almost two-decades and they were going to be a chaotic duo.


	51. Auntie bex is a little crazy right now

KLAUS AND KAI STILL DIDN'T LIKE EACH OTHER BUT IT WAS SLOWLY GOING THERE. Baby steps that's what I told myself. Besides, it was not like they had a choice if they both wanted to be in my life they had to be at least civil towards each other.

The werewolf guard outside the twin's room has been killed, and Eva steps into the nursery to stare at Kolina and Kayla, who are laying in their crib.

"But once it's turned your loved ones into enemies, the demon would have consumed you whole."

Having heard the commotion, I enter the twin's nursery. I was paranoid lately and would wake up and check on the twins in their nursery quite often. Klaus would scold me and tell me to go to sleep, reassuring me that they were fine and protected by werewolves' guards. But digs were not enough to protect my babies, I was the one that could protect them. But I was right because I found Rebekah standing over the twin's crib, but she was acting weird. When I see the dead werewolf on the floor, I realize that my instincts that something is definitely wrong, so I lunge at Eva to get her away from my babies. Because it was definitely not Rebekah.

"Get away from them!" I grab Eva by the arm to pull her away siphoning her as she screams in pain. I slam her head on the nearby dresser. Eva falls to the floor as I go to check on the twins worriedly. However before I can grab the twins, Eva telekinetically throws me back away from the twin's bed, where I slam into the back wall. 

Klaus storms into the room when he hears the crashing sound from our bedroom. Klaus yells furious "Rebekah! What are you doing?"

Klaus lunges for her, but she casts a pain infliction spell on him. I run back in to take her out, but before I can cast a spell on Eva she attacks me first. She casts another spell on me as well, and I fall to my knees choking as Eva glares at us. Klaus forces himself to lean forward so he can claw a set of deep gashes into her thigh with his fingernails, which causes Eva to scream in pain.

Eva shrieks "Ahhh!" Realizing she's overpowered, Eva lets go of the spell and jumps out the window, leaving Klaus and Elizabeth too busy recovering from her assault to follow her. 

We both stare down at the twins, who are sitting calmly in her crib, completely at ease, before giving each other worried looks. 

"Woah this girl is totally crazy pants, you were right" exclaims Kai from behind us, making Elizabeth and Klaus turn to him. "I dig it, a lot," he said grinning making Klaus glare at him.

"Hey, that's the twin's stuff" I blurted when I noticed he was eating the twin's food. So he was guilty of the missing food. I was freaking confused when I noticed that it was missing and I had even charged a werewolf with the task to buy some more. And when he did the food was missing once again. This made me freaking mad because I had two babies crying. After all, they were hungry and no food to give them. 

"Well, we found our culprit love" snickered Klaus. I had complained to him about the missing food a lot and therefore irritating him. It was foolish matters when he had more to worry about. I had even accused the werewolves and Eva because of her weird obsessions with kids. Who knows what goes into that psycho's children's killer witch mind?

"Oh I didn't know," said Kai innocently making me roll my eyes. What a bad liar he could be sometimes.

"There is literally a baby on the brand" I pointed out irritated.

"Oh right, it makes sense...but that stuff is really good. You should try it" he said making Klaus scoff behind me. Kai had always a weird taste in food, he would literally eat jam with his hands for dinner.

I grimaced. "No thanks"

"Oh, right you drink blood now. That's kinky," smirked Kai.

I sighed exhausted, as it was late. "Kai I already told you if you need anything like food you can ask to the werewolves and add it to the list but don't take the twin's food, please. Or I can give you money if you need to buy something. You can even ask Eli or Nick anything" I proposed to Kai. 

"So the doggies are our little slaves?" he asked grinning. I actually saw a smile forming on Klaus's lips at my brother's statement. "I like it"

"Ugh, I guess but don't say that in front of Hayley" I warned him, knowing it would annoy her instantly. And lately, since her wedding with Jackson, we had drifted away. I don't know how it happened but she was even more about the pack which was irritating me. And she also was all about saving lives and being good people. Which I definitely wasn't. 

I didn't do the right thing and the only thing I cared about right now was killing Dahlia so that my babies are safe. A guilty conscience could go fuck herself because I liked myself just the way I was.

☽ ✮ ☾

I was in the compound with Klaus, Marcel, and Hayley in Klaus's study. He's pulling a pair of the magic-canceling manacles that Kol's witches enchanted into dark objects in 1914. I wondered if those would actually work on me considering I could maybe siphon the magic off those manacles. 

"I should really stop packing these away. There's always one family member or another in need of a good shackling," says Klaus sarcastically making me laugh loudly.

Klaus, Hayley, and Marcel glare at me annoyed that I would laugh when Rebekah's life was in danger. I just couldn't stop myself. "Sorry it's just" I chuckled again "it just sounds so dirty, Sweet Alabama"

Klaus rolls his eyes. He hands the manacles to Marcel "Find Rebekah-- or Eva, or whoever the bloody hell that was-- use these to stop her from doing magic. And don't hurt her. The non-psychopathic bits are still my sister."

Marcel responds worried "Alright, I won't be the only one looking for her. She killed witch-kids. The twenty-four hour hold that Elijah got the covens to agree to? Ended at midnight. Every witch in the city is gonna be gunning for her."

Damn our little Eva was really popular apparently. Marcel quickly leaves the compound to help Rebekah.

Klaus sighs and turns to Hayley "Go to Elijah. Get her to charm his elderly witch into calling off the hunt."

Hayley responds annoyed "And leave Kolina? Don't you think I should stay here and help Elizabeth protect my Goddaughter?"

It was mostly because she didn't want to see Elijah after her wedding, she was just using my daughter as an excuse. I don't think they talked or seen each other since the wedding. Besides, I think I could protect my daughter on my own and I even had Kai with me.

"Jackson has been working night and day to secure this compound, surrounding it with his werewolf army. Not to mention the fact that I'm here as well as their mother, and I know the best way to protect my child is to get Rebekah out of that serial killer's body and back into the original model." Klaus says frustrated. Couldn't Hayley do what he asked her for once? He had more urgent matters to deal with.

Hayley was not pleased by this "Hmm. And, what will you be doing while we're out doing all the dirty work?"

"Why, tending to the even dirtier work, as usual," Klaus smirks evilly. I knew that smirk he had a devilish plan right now.

Hayley rolls her eyes and speeds off the compound to help Elijah with the witches leaving both of us alone. 

I laugh once "There are just some dirty images popping inside my head. Hum, I wonder what's your dirty work" I teased him.

"Oh, you know the usual, tormenting my siblings. I'm going to have a lovely chat with Freya and if she doesn't comply with my wishes... Hum as I can't kill her I'll have maybe...hum to skin her alive, sounds pretty painful. If you have any recommendations I'm all ears"

I rolled my eyes, although I couldn't help myself but smile "Good luck with your dirty work. Sounds fun, especially the torture part"

Klaus smiles and speeds out to me. He grabs me, his hand on my lower back making me chuckle. Suddenly he kisses me making me giggle "Nicky you surprised me"

I was mostly the one taking the initiative to kiss him, although he took control under the sheets. And since we fought about Camille he didn't want to initiate anything fearing I would think he only wanted me for sex. So his sudden attention surprised me.

"I miss you," he said while gently putting my hair behind my ear.

I frown not understanding "But I've been back In new Orleans for almost two months. We see each other every day" my eyes widen "oh you mean you miss us sleeping together. I know it's been a while but with the twins and now Kai I really don't have the time or energy. But what about-"

"No, it's not that" he cut her off not wanting her to get the wrong idea "I just want to spend some time you with you, love. Just the two do us with no distractions or enemies trying to kill us"

I smiled at the thought "That sounds nice"

It sounded really really nice. Maybe we could even have some vacation after all this mess was over. Just Me, him and the twins.

It was true that we haven't just hung out or talk normally in a while. Things were really heretic right now, and we kinda forgot about us. Although that didn't change our feelings for each other, but it was annoying. And we both were irritated pretty easily considering some lunatic immortal witch wanted to steal our daughter and enslave her.

"When Dahlia is defeated I shall take you to dinner. I'm sure our siblings will be delighted to take care of the twins"

I smiled when he mentioned our siblings not just his. He was still bickering with Kai and threatening to kill him. But I guess he accepted that he was my brother and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Nothing fancy and romantic you know I hate that stuff" I informed him pouting.

"I won't take you to Macdonalds or some fast food, love" he rolled his eyes "Your a queen and you deserve to be treated as such"

A queen, that made my heart melt and that bastard knew it.

"Okay okay, whatever you want I won't mind." I sighed annoyed "Ugh crap, you make me all lovey-dovey."

Klaus grinned "I have been known to have that effect on women"

"It's bloody annoying" I complained mimicking his accent making him chuckle.

☽ ✮ ☾

"Hey, how was the witchy meeting go? Because they can be a real pain in the ass. Oh, and they are so judgmental." I said as I took Hayley's call.

"It was okay but actually I wanted to talk to you about-"

She sounded kinda angry actually, maybe something had gone wrong.

"-Oh did you find blondie?" I cut her off.

"Not that. It's not important. Elijah he's sleeping with that baby vampire"

"Oh good for him, he needs to get laid" 

So Gia the new hot vampire was his new girlfriend. Hum interesting.

"What? You can't be serious!"

I sighed "Hayley I know you guys have history. I literally made Halijah happen but... you're married now. You can't hold him back especially when I hear you confess your love to Jackson it's not fair for Elijah"

"But... I don't like seeing him with her. I still love him and I feel like he moved on way too fast.."

"I know it's hard but he deserves to be happy and from the little, he told me about her, he's happy with her so don't ruin that. Please, Hayley."

"What the hell I'm not ruining anything!"

"Didn't you did a jealousy scene when you found out about that? Yeah, I know you pretty well." I said when she stayed silent "You can complain to me all you want but not to Elijah. You know how he is...and you'll make him feel guilty for being happy."

"But-" she protested but I cut her off.

"Look you told him you can't be together so he can see other people, Period. Just suck it up buttercup, you made your decision and you can't have both" I said annoyed not wanting to talk to her anymore. I hung up before she could respond.

☽ ✮ ☾

I was with Gia are in the nursery, rocking a screaming and crying Kayla in a rocking chair while Kolina was on the ground calmly playing with her toys. Gia was helping to organize the twin's nice toys, which was a nice thing to do. 

She was definitely Hot, so I could see what Elijah saw in her, he had good taste. Before being with Klaus, I would definitely hit on her and show her the wonders of sleeping with Elizabeth Parker.

"Ugh, this place smells like werewolf," complains Gia making me chuckle. It was true, it smelled like doggies and Kai had the same remark this morning even though he's not a vampire. 

"Oh yeah, those doggies are everywhere. But they do everything I ask them...Why are you here? Not that I mind but did Elijah asked you to watch me or something?" I asked curiously.

I was glad that she was here since I could finally meet Elijah's secret girlfriend, but I wanted first to know if she had some motives or something. I mean we never know, although my instinct told me she was cool and I could trust her.

Gia walks toward us with Kolina's music box in her hand "Elijah says you and your kids have more than one enemy. If someone manages to make it through that dog-show outside, you and the babies run, I stay and stall them."

"Dude you don't even know me," I said now confused. "And those enemies could like kill you in a second. Don't you value your life?" I asked her frowning. Call me dumb but I didn't understand risking your life for someone you don't know. I guess the baby situation makes people sympathetic.

Gia pauses for a moment "I don't have to know you. I know Elijah, and I know what you mean to him. And what those babies mean to him."

I exclaim faking awkward "He... talks about me with you? God, I always knew he had the hots for me. I mean I don't mind...but I have a thing with his brother. Oh no now it's going to be awkward every time I see him now" 

Gia's eyes widen "Oh no... Not like that I mean I think he has a thing with your friend but-"

I cut her off seeing her distress "I'm joking gotcha!"

Gia smiles awkwardly "Oh" she laughed "You scared me for a minute"

"Yep, that's all me. I mean Elijah is well...a hot piece of meat, he's a gentleman and has good sarcasm. Oh and the way he fights is awesome...Uncle Elijah is awesome Right Kayla?" I asked my daughter who giggled on my lap "But I have a thing for his brother and like juggling between brothers is eww and a little incestuous." I grimaced "I mean once I had a threesome with twins sisters, but it was only once!" I defended myself and changed the subject "Anyway your really nice"

"Oh, Thanks" Gia smiled.

"I don't mean it as a compliment, nice people get killed. You should watch your back" I warned her, a little too harshly surprising her. I said more softly "It's just you sound like a cool girl and Elijah doesn't have much luck with women, they mostly die or-"

"Or get married like your hybrid friend"

"Yep...did he talk to you about Hayley?" I asked "because that would be lame from him. Rule number one don't talk about your ex"

Gia laughs nervously "No... but, I'm not blind. It's pretty obvious she had the guy all bent out of shape. Look, after she got married, we started hanging out. He was just so... wound up." my poor Eli, he deserved dome happiness too. I should have checked on him more after the wedding. The chocolate I was sending him every day with a bad joke to make him smile wasn't enough "I guess it must be tough to spend a thousand years being the shoulder everyone else leans on. Maybe he... just needs to live his life for himself, for once."

I nodded, completely agreeing with her "Yeah that's what I also think, the poor guy needs some happiness. It's like he's punishing himself sometimes so I'm glad he found you. Your easy, I think that's why he likes being with you that much-" my eyes widen when I realize this could come out wrong "hum I didn't mean like that it came out the wrong way." I chuckle "Sorry, it's just I'm bad at human interaction and say a lot of things people don't like."

"That's what Elijah told me about you. That you were a good friend, but that you are an odd but person-in a good way" she reassured me "He told me to never take too much to heart what you said, that you never mean to hurt people's feelings-well except people you don't like of course that's normal-Oh I don't mean to insinuate that you like me-"

"Oh of course I like you. You make my boy Elijah happy, your hot and nice even if I don't think that's a compliment usually." I complimented her while being totally honest. I was just stating facts after all.

Then I clarified what I said earlier "What I meant when I said you were easy, is that there is always drama with Hayley, and she always gets mad at him for some things that are out of his control. And then he gets so sad and all broody." I complained "But sometimes you love things that are without drama, that are easy...like I dunno it's annoying to always fight. I hate fighting, I just want to have fun you know...Sometimes you find love and passion in the simplest things. " God, what had Klaus done to me? Since when I was all romantic and stuff. I wanted to barf at myself for saying things like that "And he's been happy lately like I knew he was seeing someone immediately"

Before Gia could answer Kai came into the room interrupting us. "Oh hi stranger," said Kai waving to Gia as he entered the room, food in his hand. He was always eating something.

"That's Eli's girlfriend" I inform Kai who didn't care much. He went to sit next to Kolina who was on the floor on a blanket. 

Gia blushed "Oh no we're not.. I mean we didn't made it official so," she said awkwardly.

"Trust me girl he likes you a lot" I reassured her. I didn't really know if they were endgame or whatever but he was happy right now with her and she was a cool girl so I was supporting it. "And your definitely his girlfriend or his girl. I don't know if he likes labels, but your not just some short fling, Eli doesn't have those. He only has meaningful relationships"

Gia smiled at me, and suddenly looked at phone which buzzed. "Hey I got a call from Elijah I have to leave, if you need anything you can call me" said Gia while looking at her phone.

"Okay, later Gigi. Good luck with your lover boy" I responded to the vampire and Kai waved at her before she left the room.

"Another mutt?" asked Kai about Gia grinning as he tickled Kolina who chuckled and was babbling some incomprehensible words like "kibabou" or "nanan" whatever that meant.

"Nope, she's a vampire, a new one" I informed him.

"Hum cool, the doggies are too brooding" he complained "I asked them to bring me things like you said they would, but they were like" he mimicked a rough voice "I don't take orders from you, only my doggie Alpha Jacky" so I siphoned him and then I killed him-"

"What?" I yelled in disbelief.

Kai frowns at me "I killed the naughty doggie. Have you got hearing problems or something? because now that you're a vamp you should hear me perfectly"

"Ugh I heard you," I said and let out a frustrated sigh "Crap Hayley is going to get mad at me" and she was going to get even more annoying than before. "What did you do with the body?" I asked.

Kai frowns once again confused "I left it there..? Was I supposed to do something else?"

"Yes!" I yelled surpising Kayla who started to cry, still on my lap. I smoothed her and told him more calmly "If anyone asks you say he attacked you so it was self-defense. Okay?"

"Gotcha sissy even if it's boring," Kai said pouting.

"I know... But just don't kill any more wolves until we defeat Dahlia after that-Kai don't give her jam" I scold him when I noticed he was giving jam to Kolina "there too much sugar in it and they're too young" I complained.

Kai rolls his eyes "But look she likes it. Besides they are super-babies so she won't die because she ate jam. Oh and if she does she'll come back as a baby vampire" he laughed "but it would be literal with her. Not like those new vampire they call baby vamp"

I send him an annoyed glare and Kai rolled his eyes, but he still put the jam away and stopped giving it to my daughters. He takes Kolina in his arms and goes to sit next to me.

"Okay, so I found an awesome plan to get rid of our Gemini problem. You'll see the plan is super-duper awesome." Kai tells me excited "I do the merge with JoJo, of course, I win. But then you turn me into a vampire like you and I live forever with you and the twinsis. Plus poof at the same time were rid of the coven foreverrrr. It's perfect, right? I know it is because I'm awesome at making evil plans, like super-duper awesome"

"Yeah, and my daughters die too in your super-duper plan. But it's still awesome" I said sarcastically as well as annoyed.

Kai's eyes widen "Oh, right I forgot about them. Sorry little munchkins," he said looking at the twins "Then we just have to add removing the link in our revenge list. See problem solved"

"We are only following your plans if the twins are unlinked. Got it?" I said firmly, no way my daughters would die. I mean his plan was a good idea except for the part obviously about my babies dying. We could be rid of this awful coven forever, it would be a dream coming true.

Kai nodded "Okayyy I don't want the munchkins to die. They are way too cute anyway" He said as he made funny faces to the twins making them laugh.

☽ ✮ ☾

"Freya is duplicitous!" Klaus yelled for the third time in a row "She aims at destroying me by putting you, everybody against me. She said so herself. We can't bloody trust her"

Apparently, Freya had been in his head and had threatened him to turn his siblings and even myself against him. 

"Nick," I said but he ignored me. His ranting was getting repetitive. But I guess it was good that he trusted me and informed me of his fears. I knew he wasn't really a trusting person so it was definitely progress.

"No-I know you trust her, but she's a bloody liar. She won't to take everything from me." he shook his head "No I won't allow it. I need to find a plan-something to get rid of her. And quickly before she-"

I interrupted him once again. He couldn't continue ranging like this for another ten minutes. "Nicky I might trust Freya, but I trust you more" Klaus smiled at my statement. "Don't worry you'll always have me no matter what, I'll always choose you," I reassured him. Although I might trust Freya to be on our side, in the end, I'll always trust Klaus especially when it came to saving our daughter. He knew what was best.

"I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful woman," said Klaus smiling brightly. He took my hand and kissed it making me roll my eyes at him. He knew I hated romantic stuff like this and did it to tease me, the bastard!

"Hum, I love you compliments." I told him "but I have some limits if you hurt my brother or hurt me, like I don't know you cheat on me or something I won't forgive you. I have some self-respect"

Klaus sighed "I may not like your brother, but I won't hurt him unless I'm defending myself. And it would be bloody ridiculous to even look at another woman with lust when I have you. My love, so bright, so beautiful, so strong-willed and-"

He was interrupted by Kai entering the room without knocking "Hey sissy"

"Can you just leave us bloody alone!" exclaims Klaus annoyed. Her brother interrupted every movement between them, and Klaus knew the bastard did it on purpose. On top of that Elizabeth never refused him anything.

"Where is his leash?" asked Kai smirking.

Klaus was fuming. "Can't you see we are busy in matters that don't involve you"

"What did I interrupted something naughty?"

"Kai" I scolded him when I saw how mad Klaus was. Better not make him even madder. Kai raises an eyebrow so I explain myself "It's just we were talking about important stuff" and Klaus was dealing with his fear of betrayal so I had to reassure him. 

Kai raises an eyebrow "Oooh sounds important I want to know"

"Oh it's just Nick doesn't trust his newfound older sister," I said and I heard Klaus groaning irritated that I spilled the beans. "He thinks she'll take his siblings away from him and that wouldn't be complicated since he likes putting them coffins and stabbing them and stuff..."

"Hum kinky...the new sissy, her name is Frezza right?"

"Freya" corrected Klaus annoyed.

Kai furrows his eyebrows "That what I said, right sissy? Anyway, I meet her today she's really pretty but kinda scary...I thought she was going to break my neck or like turn me into a fog. Super stressful moment of my life. Kinda gave me goosebumps. Do you think she's into sacrificial and blood magic? because that would be super hot"

Klaus chuckled while I sighed "Just don't piss her off Kai please. She's like super powerful-"

"And she has a Mikelson temper" added Klaus with a smirk.

"Yep and Hayley already doesn't like you because you killed that doggie-"

I had to channel my best acting skills and yell at her that I saw the wolf attack Kai and almost killed my poor brother. I acted super mad that someone hurt my brother when it was the contrary, but hey better accuse first than being accused right. It works better to look innocent. I had also hit Kai, so he had a busted lip. We had to make it more believable somehow. I don't know if she believed me, but she definitely didn't like Kai now. And she like warned me that if it happened again the pack would have to take care of him. As if I would let those dogs kill my brother.

"It was you?" cut me off Klaus, looking at Kai "She bloody accused me!"

"Uh, not surprising... It sounds like something you would do." I said and a big smile appeared on my face. "See your both very alike, you should get along!" I told the two men in the room.

Both men grimaced at me, huh baby steps I guess.


	52. Dahlia makes a move

IT HAD BEEN A WHILE SINCE I WAS OUT OF THE COMPOUND. I was kind of on house arrest with the twins because we were waiting anxiously for Dahlia to make an appearance. All this waiting was super stressful and I was on edge. And Kai was getting bored of staying in the compound. So we decided to go on a walk with the twins, so I could show him more of the city. 

And I heard that staying confined for babies wasn't good, something about an immunity system and more chances of getting sick. So I had to take the twins. Besides they liked when I would take them on walks, especially Kolina. She was always looking around with wide eyes, she was a very curious baby.

I was walking down the streets of the French Quarter as Kai pushes the twins in their stroller. We were to each other as we passed locals and tourists milling around the street, along with street musicians who are playing various instruments. The twins coos at me, making me giggles as I tickle my little girls.

"So I was teaching some spells to Bexy and once she lit on fire a panting on the wall" he laughed "it was hilarious and she was so embarrassed after this. Honestly, I never saw someone suck at-"

"Language" I scolded him as the twins were with us.

He rolled his eyes "Oh yeah imagine if the twin's first word is suck, it would be hilarious and so cool" Kai giggled "anyways she's so bad at magic it's embarrassing but it means we spend a lot of time together so that's super-duper amazing. She's my little apprentice and I get to touch her hands when we do spells. Her palms are so pretty and soft. Oh and I keep cloaking myself and sacring her, it's soooo funny. She's always" he mimics a high-pitched voice with a British accent "ahhh bloody wanker".

"Oh, I remember when we would we would siphon magic and play cloak and seek." I smiled at the memory, basically, it was hide and seek but we were cloaking ourselves instead, but we had to play in secret otherwise dad would punish us "I'm so happy your good friends with Blondie"

"Friends...huh sure sexy bexy she's a good friend," said Kai awkwardly making me raise an eyebrow. 

"Oh we have to get some beignets, I was constantly eating them when I was pregnant," I said changing the subject.

"Hum sounds yummy"

I tickle the twins again, and they giggle. We come upon a violinist on the sidewalk who is playing an upbeat tune, and so they stop to listen. The violinist continues playing the tune a little longer before smiling and dramatically ending the song. I smile back at the woman and drops some money into her violin case since her music wasn't that bad.

As we walk away, the violinist starts playing a much slower tune, the exact same tune that Dahlia used to sing to Freya. I pause, looking unnerved as I look over at the violinist, who is staring at us and Kai looks at me in concern. It's just that music was so familiar in an odd way.

I suddenly shiver "That song... What is it? I think I already heard it somewhere"

"I dunno," said Kai "But I don't like it, sounds boring. No my cup of music. See what I did? I mixed cup of tea but for music... I'm a genius"

We look back at the violinist again, who is still staring at us creepily, and alarmed I quickly turn back around and start walking. Whatever he was just a freak. As we head down the street Kai continues to rant about Rebekah and I start scanning out my surroundings and see a waiter writing a message onto the chalkboard outside of a restaurant that reads, "A promise made is a debt to be paid." 

I instantly become even more alarmed. Suddenly, they're stopped by a man holding a large, long-stemmed red and black flower in his hand.

The Flower salesman says "Flowers, miss." He holds it out to the twins "A gift for the children"

"Back off you major pedo!" I yelled as Kai went in front of the twins protectively. And people tell I have no manners when this dude was harassing me and my daughters. And he looked so creepy. 

The flower salesman doesn't seem fazed by my clear rejection "You sure?" I look at the man suspiciously as he holds up the flower "Black dahlias are in bloom. They're quite lovely."

"Are you deaf?" asked Kai "and people wonder why I like killing," he mutters annoyed.

"We don't need your satanic flowers. Dahlia!" I yelled "Stop with your creepy tricks you lunatic witch! And stay away from my children or I'll cut your spleen and cut your eyes out. I wonder how you're going to read spells without eyes!" I threatened her furious.

Afraid I start to walk past him, but the man grabs me tightly by the arm as both of his eyes turn pure white. Out of nowhere, Klaus appears and shoves the man against a light post as he puts him in a choke-hold. 

Klaus growls "Show yourself, witch."

Suddenly, Jackson who was following us not far behind came closer and is overwhelmed by an unknown force as the flower salesman's eyes return to normal. After a moment, Jackson's eyes become pure white, indicating that he's being temporarily possessed by Dahlia.

I exclaim startled when I noticed Jackson's eyes "Nick!"

Klaus turns to find Jackson standing straight in front of them "I am here. I am everywhere, and I intend to take what is mine."

Klaus scowls at him, while I look terrified and I bit my nail nervously. A bad habit I had since I was a kid.

"That's creepy" stated Kai and then he grinned "I need to learn how to do that. We could try that on dad it would be a super-duper awesome right sissy?" he asks me but I ignore it it it him too startled by what was happening.

Klaus says shocked "It's her."

Jackson groans as Dahlia leaves his body, and he looks completely confused when he sees Elizabeth,   
and Klaus staring at him in shock and fear.

Jackson asked concerned "Hey, what just happened?"

"You got processed... You tried to kill us all and you kept cursing like a maniac...it was scary" said Kai with a wide smile.

Klaus rolls his eyes and sighs "Dahlia."

☽ ✮ ☾

We were all in the dining room to discuss what had just happened. Klaus says displeased "Isn't that the point of a fortress? It does a better job of protecting you when you stay within its walls?"

"I was just feeling claustrophobic sorry." I admitted, "It's just you know I don't like being confined in a room or a house it makes me feel sick... but I took Kai with me and-"

Klaus cuts me off furiously and scoffed "Because this twit can protect my daughters"

"Yeah he's good at killing people," I said as a matter of fact. 

Kai grins at my statement "Oh thanks sissy, at least someone admires my hard work"

"Anyway, what happens now? Because we need to figure out what the hell we're gonna do. Did you manage to make the weapon that can kill her?" I asked hoping for some good news.

Klaus shouts "What I would like to do is take a strong leash..."

"Hey your the dog not me!" I protested. I was on edge because of Dahlia, and he was not making it better.

"Tks tks Naughty doggie" mutters Kai making me smile. 

Elijah politely cuts off the argument sensing his brother's fury "Children, please. Niklaus, your ire is justified. However, Elizabeth is quite right." Duh, I'm always right. I shrug and give Klaus a smug look, while he rolls his eyes. "We need to find a new strategy. Freya, if you please..."

Freya sighs defeatedly "The spell you described, Dahlia calls it "kenning", using proxies to watch her enemies from afar." Klaus looks at her, half-suspicious, half-curious, and Freya pauses, looking overwhelmed "But, I've never seen it done on quite this scale."

Hayley sighs in frustration "Awesome. So, basically every hurricane-chugging, boob-flashing tourist on Bourbon Street is a potential spy." 

I shrug and proposes "We could kill them all"

"Oh that could be fun, nice plan sissy" complimented me Kai grinning, agreeing with me. He also looked excited with this plan, the idiot wanted to kill people.

"You can't be serious they are innocent people!" yelled Hayley in complete disbelief.

"And I should care why?" I asked. Since when did I care about innocent people honestly? I killed a tasty delivery guy last week and I didn't feel a nice of guilt. 

"Your unbelievable" muttered Hayley.

"And you're a fucking hypocrite," I yelled surprising everybody in the room. Well except Kai, he knew I was on edge and it was a matter of time until I lashed out. And my victim was Hayley who kept pushing my buttons right now "Now you care about innocent people? A fucking joke. I'm done with you trying to make me feel bad when I've been honest since the beginning about who I am."

"Why is it so hard for you to be a decent person?" shouted back Hayley irritated.

"Because I don't want to be one. Stop trying to change me" I yelled back, I then laughed bitterly "at least I don't play a good person and kill people when it suits me, unlike you-"

I just cared about some people other than just myself and Kai, but I didn't change. I'm still selfish as before just not with the shortlist of people I care about. Like my babies, Klaus, Elijah, I guess Gia since she was cool, Rebekah, hum Davina even if we hadn't talked in a while. She was cool but a little annoying sometimes, she always looked for a fight, and most of the time it was against Klaus so it was a bummer. And there was Hayley but she's on thin ice lately with me. Freya was okay but I didn't know her enough to put her on that list.

"Elizabeth please" implored Elijah.

"It would take too much bloody time anyway, love. We need a better strategy" said Klaus.

"The good news is, I know a little about how her magic works." Freya gestures at a tray she has set up that has a silver tea kettle and seven teacups full of brown liquid on saucers "This tonic will at least prevent her from using any of us.

Rebekah and Freya each reach for a cup. Rebekah looks at the others "Well, come on! This should work like a charm!" 

Elijah sits down at the table, and he and Hayley each grab a cup. I tool one of the cups as well. However, Klaus remains standing where he is and doesn't move to join them. Kai also doesn't take the cup and looks at it with a grimace.

Rebekah raises her glass "Bottoms up!" The five of us drink our tonics, and Elijah holds out the fifth cup for Klaus, who simply stares at it. In his other hand, he hands a cup to Kai. "Malachai"

Kai smirks and takes the cup "You can call me Kai, Malachai sounds so evil"

"Oh calling people by their full name is Eli's thing," I said to Kai. "Like us with nicknames"

"Actually Malachai signifies Angel, it was the name of a Prophet" informed us, Elijah. It doesn't even surprise me he knows that this guy is book smart. 

Kai gasp dramatically a hand on his heart "You're telling me my whole life has been a lie!"

I nodded "Oh he's right I just checked it on the Internet. This thing is amazing by the way. And they even described your personality. Check that out Despite your quick temper, you are sincere, generous, and very affectionate." I read "Hum expect for the temper they are completely wrong. It's not starting good. You also possess a great sense of humor. 

"That's me," said Kai grinning "I want to hear more"

"You are social and you like people, involvement, and dedication to humanitarian causes." I continued to read, and we both actually laughed "Humanitarian? not really you've burned down a church once. You seek out adventures, and at certain points in your life, you will be very rebellious. That's totally true you even used to sell magical drugs at a school that makes you hallucinate dead people, those were freaky. Dad was furious when he found out...You must act out some of your ideals and lash out at the wrongs of society. You are so daring that you acquire many admirers. Those who disapprove of what you do still will secretly admire you for your actions."

"Admirers? I knew it. That's why I keep receiving those creepy love letters" joked Kai sending a wink to Rebekah who rolled her eyes. He then started grinning while drinking his tea "Hum yummy" 

Elijah sighs in annoyance "Niklaus, is there something you wish to contribute?"

Klaus shrugs "I prefer biscuits with my tea."

Kai puts his tea on the table and exclaims "Santa Klaus is right where are the biscuits or the cupcakes? Aren't you guys supposed to be filthy rich or something?"

Elijah rolls his eyes as he sets down Klaus's cup, which Klaus hadn't taken after all. Elijah mutters under his breath "Of course."

Klaus ignores him "Besides, our minds are far too strong to be invaded by kenning spells. Except maybe Elizabeth's idiotic brother"

"Nick!" I scolded him irritated.

"I'm merely stating facts" responded Klaus smugly while I rolled my eyes at him. Kai didn't seem to fazed by Klaus's insult he was actually smirking. And that smirk meant he was planning something.

Elijah rolls his eyes again and sips his tonic "So what we experienced was a test. Dahlia is watching to see how we respond to aggression. She's preparing for battle. My guess is sooner, rather than later."

"Well, if she was watching us, she would know that we have our own army," says Hayley.

Elijah nods "She also knows where we are, and, given the immense nature of her power, we simply have no idea what to expect from her. What we need is to create a new stronghold, something that Dahlia knows nothing about, a sanctuary from any witchcraft."

"That's a fine strategy. I offer another. We could use Jackson to trace her magic back to its source, find out exactly where she is." says Freya, and everyone looks to Hayley, who considers this for a moment. She looks over at Klaus, who merely smiles and raises his eyebrows at her before she sighs.

Hayley reluctantly agreed "Fine. Do it."

Klaus pleased exclaims "Good! Then it's settled. Off you pop to your respective tasks! Me? I've always been of the opinion that the best defense is a good offense. So I'm gonna find a way to murder that God-forsaken witch." He smiles evilly and leaves the room.

I follow after him "Maybe Kai can go with you, my favorites person can bond" I suggested.

"No, it's out of the question"

"Can't you at least make an effort" I complained pouting.

"He tried to kill me" responded Klaus, as a matter of fact, irritated.

"Everybody tries to kill you, even Elijah and Rebekah did" yes I knew about that. Rebekah told me everything that in Mystic Falls and bits about their past.

"Well thank you for reminding me that even my siblings are backstabbers and traitors." he responds bitterly "Listen, love, I have a meeting with Mikeal, yes Mikael." he clarifies when my eyes widen" He has the ingredients for the weapon. I can't take Kai with me, because my father will certainly kill the idiot just for being a pain in the ass"

"Oh okay..." I responded although I was anxious about his father. He hurt Klaus so much and I was afraid of how he would be after spending some time with him. I definitely had a bad feeling about this.

"Take care of the little ones," he said before leaving me anxious.

☽ ✮ ☾

Hayley comes into her and Jackson's bedroom with a cup of Freya's tonic for Jackson, who is sitting at the end of the bed, looking stressed and guilty. She walks toward him and sits next to him. I came with her to check if there was any trace of magic Dahlia's magic even after he took the tonic.

"Hey, you OK?" asks Hayley to Jackson concerned.

Jackson looks unhappy and tells me "That witch got in my head. I could have hurt you, hurt the babies."

"I would have killed you before you can touch me...and huh it wasn't your fault." I said with a small smile "Besides Kai exaggerated a little bit you just said creepy things"

Hayley hands him the teacup "Here. Drink this. Freya said it will keep her from getting in again."

Jackson drinks the tonic "I could feel her, Hayley. Dahlia, she is nothing but darkness." he then looks at me "I say we take we take the twins and the pack and we leave town. Tonight."

I look at Jackson confused. Did he think Dahlia wouldn't follow us or something? Besides, I couldn't leave without Kai, and the pack won't accept him being with us when he killed one of them.

"We can't just leave like that. Klaus is their father I can't take them away from him" I promised that my daughters would be in a happy family with their father. And he loved them not like our fathers. I couldn't take them away from him, it wasn't fair. He was also their parent. "Besides I hate the swamp" I added with a grimace.

Hayley looks confused and backs me up "We can't just run from our home, Jack."

Jackson shakes his head "You are my home, and running isn't a sign of weakness. It's what wolves do. I know every inch of that bayou. Out there, we're the predator." he looks at me once again "Elizabeth we can keep her safe. At the very least, it will buy us some time to figure out how to get rid of Dahlia for good."

I didn't want to be mean but how he and a pack of wolves could find a way to kill Dahlia? I mean he didn't been know anything about witches and he spent the last several years in the body of an animal. 

"No Elizabeth is right. What about Klaus? Elijah? Rebekah? They're Kolina's family." says Hayley not convinced by Jackson's plan.

Jackson rubs his face in frustration and stands up "You know who else is part of that family? Dahlia!" Hayley sighs, understanding his point while I roll my eyes. It's not Klaus's fault his family is shitty. He doesn't deserve to lose his children because of his mother's mistakes. Besides running away won't make the problem disappear. His plan was plain stupid, and Dahlia would be able to sense Kolina's magic even in the bayou.

Jackson looks as though he feels bad for his outburst, and his tone becomes gentler "Look. I don't back away from a fight, ok, but this one started 1,000 years ago. It's not our war... and it certainly ain't your daughter's."

Hayley sighs and considers this idea for a moment, she looks at me and confesses "He is right Lizzie"

"No," I said before leaving the room abruptly. I couldn't do that, it wasn't a good solution, right? I know there was some truth in what Jackson said...but I couldn't leave Klaus. But did I think that because of my feelings for him or because it was best for my children? Maybe leaving was the best for Kolina? 

I was freaking confused...

Maybe if I took the best precautions, with at least a hundred of cloaking spells Dahlia wouldn't be able to sense Kolina and we would be safe away from this city.

But I doubt I was enough powerful against Dahlia. What if by running I put Kolina more in danger?

☽ ✮ ☾

Jackson is laying on the table, where Freya is drawing an infinity symbol on his bare chest using the burned end of a sage smudge-stick. Hayley and Rebekah watch worriedly as she works, while Kai looks excited. We both were curious when it came to magic and learning spells since it was something for was forbidden while growing up.

"By doing this, we should be able to trace Dahlia's signature all the way back to the source of her power, but I'll need to dig deep." says Freya as she looks up at us "Rebekah, Elizabeth, and Malachai if I may channel you..."

Rebekah looks uneasy, but she nods in agreement. Kai, on the other hand, sounds excited "Oh sexy Bexy what's with the sour face? This is going to be fun"

Rebekah rolls her eyes "I don't have a sour face. It's just...I'm not good at being a bloody witch" she confessed letting out an irritated sigh.

Kai put his hand on her shoulder and winked at her "No worries I'll be here to guide you, beautiful"

Rebekah rolled her eyes and took his hand off her shoulder and said smugly "Elizabeth and my sister will be here to guide me, not an wanker"

Kai put his hand on his heart "Ouch you hurt my feelings! So mean sexy bexy"

Hayley looks down at Jackson in concern "Are you sure you're OK with this?"

Jackson laughs nervously "Piece of cake!"

Hayley sighs and looks over at the girls. Kai takes in one hand his sister and Rebekah, while I and Rebekah take Freya's hands in ours. We hold our hands over Jackson's body as they both begin chanting the spell.

"Inveniere potencia reparon. Inveniere potencia reason."

As the we chant, Jackson's back arches painfully as he groans, clearly in agony. After a moment, Rebekah looks up at Freya and sees a vision of Dahlia standing behind her, holding her hand on Freya's shoulder. Startled, Rebekah immediately let's go, though Freya assumes she did so because of Jackson's pain, and she stares at her hands in fright.

"Why did you stop?" I asked confused had Kai and I had not seen what she did.

Freya says gently "Rebekah... we need to continue."

Rebekah however was shocked "I..."

Hayley looks concerned as her eyes move from Freya to Rebekah in confusion. "What is it?"

Rebekah looks at Freya, appalled "Uh, you. You're the reason Dahlia is able to cast such powerful spells." Freya looks alarmed and begins shaking her head in disagreement, but Rebekah continues on "She's channeling you!" 

Hayley looks at Freya, clearly feeling betrayed, but Freya appears as though this revelation is news to her. It was clear that Freya didn't know about this.

"This whole time, you've been helping her!" yells Hayley furiously.

Freya shakes her head, obviously upset "I had no idea!" She begins to pace anxiously "She must have found me." She starts to walk toward Rebekah "She wants to turn you against me! 

Hayley shoves her backward "Get away from my husband!"

"Hayley she didn't even know!" I protested. Freya was a victim in this scenario, while I was supposed to be the bad one I could see it but not Hayley? I know she was worried about Jackson but he was fine and we could actually use this to our advantage.

Rebekah breaks them apart "Stop!"

Kai muttered with a smirk exited "Finally some fight. Even better a girl fight, those are awesome. They're pulling hair, scratching each other on the face with their nails.."

"Wait we can use that to our advantage," I said getting everyone's attention on me in the room.

"How?" asked Freya suspiciously.

I smirked and pointed to my brother who raised an eyebrow "You have two siphons in the room. Use them."

"That's right you can siphon the link between me and Dahlia. It would even weaken her." Freya smiled at the thought of being free from Dahlia "This is brilliant"

Kai and I both take one of Freya's hands. I turn to Kai "Remember what I told you on how to make siphoning hurt less"

We had been training on his siphoning and he was making a lot of progress. Kai nods "Gotcha sis"

I turn to Freya "It might hurt a lot"

"I can handle it, it's okay"

Kai and I both siphon Freya when she starts to whimper in pain. Our hands start to glow red and magic, very powerful magic starts running through our veins. After few minutes we both get exhausted from the siphoning as there is too much magic. We both stop siphoning Freya although the link wasn't completely gone. But otherwise, there was a possibility of us dying overwhelmed by this strong magic. 

After having a taste of Dahlia's magic I was even more scared of her. 

"Damn," said Kai as we stopped siphoning. His pupils were dilated and he looked high right now, which happened after we absorbed a lot of magic.

"What is it?" asked Freya concerned.

"Hum the link is too strong, it's partly gone but they're still an input and it's too much magic to siphon even if there two of us" I explain. "But good news Dahlia is a little weaker!" 

Rebekah puts a comforting hand on Freya's shoulder "Freya, I want to trust you, I do, but... you said it yourself... you're still bonded to Dahlia. I'm sorry, but it's better that you go. Please."

Freya looks hurt, but she doesn't fight them on it, she simply turns and leaves the compound.

"Go with her," I tell Kai when Freya leaves. It was best to still have her on our side somehow because she could end up on Dahlia's side after we rejected her. And we definitely didn't want that to happen.

"But I want to stay with you and next, your both more fun." pouted Kai "Plus she's kinda scary"

"Please Kai"

Kai rolled his eyes and waved at Rebekah "Bye beautiful" Kai put his hand together and bowed down "Namaste" he said before vanishing with a clocking spell. The dumbass did it to impress Rebekah I'm sure of it. I also think we watched too many times cobra Kai, he even had chosen Cobrakai1972 as his name for his Twitter account.

"I think my brother has a thing for you or maybe it's one of his jokes I dunno," I told Rebekah when Kai disappeared.

Rebekah nodded "Yes he's been pursuing me no matter how many times I reject him"

I chuckled "Good! the two of you would be a disaster!"

Although I don't want Kai to be rejected, him being with Rebekah could mess up things. And she had her weird thing with Marcel, and my brother wasn't the second choice. We Parkers were always the first choice because we deserved the best.

I was maybe biased but who wouldn't? Kai was my big brother, my savior from dad, my family, and twin by soul. 

So unless Kai was Rebekah's first choice she didn't deserve him.

☽ ✮ ☾

Elijah has finally arrived home after helping Josephine and Marcel create the new safe house, and he is very unhappy to find that Freya has left "What do you mean "Freya's gone?" 

"More Hayls and Bex quicked her out" I mumbled under my breath.

Hayley glares at me and says to Elijah "She was a risk-"

Elijah cuts her off "She's also the one person who intimately understands the enemy we now face!"

Rebekah interrupts them "Both of you, just stop it."

Hayley talks over her "I was protecting Kolina from someone who it's obvious none of us completely trust."

Elijah let out a frustrated sigh "Correction, we've done nothing but doubt Freya." He looks at Rebekah "Nevertheless, she kept her promise, and she saved your life." Rebekah looks guilty at Elijah's statement "We certainly haven't demonstrated the same kindness towards her."

"I send Kai with her" I informed Elijah "let's hope he doesn't annoy her" 

Elijah nodded gratefully at me while Rebekah rolls her eyes, knowing Elijah is right "So, what the bloody hell do we do now?"

"There's a jazz club in Algiers by the name of the St. James infirmary. Marcel has acquired it, and Josephine is fortifying it as a sanctuary against magic." Elijah turns to me "Pack your things. Marcel will escort you, the twins, and Malachai there tonight at 9:00." I nod at Elijah knowing this might be the best solution right now. Then Elijah points to Rebekah "You, wait with me."

Rebekah asks confused "What for?"

"If Freya shall return, we will be here. Now, whether we trust her or not, we cannot win this fight without her." Elijah leaves the room, and Rebekah looks over at Hayley, who is frowning unhappily. I on the other go pack the twins, and Kai things to leave to free from the magic sanctuary. 

☽ ✮ ☾

The werewolf guards are all milling around the courtyard of the compound when Freya finally returns to see her siblings, with Kai et her side. The guards all start to surround her threateningly and block her way, but after a moment, Rebekah appears with me at her side.

"I need to see Elijah," told Freya to the guard.

Rebekah yells to the guards "Let her through!"

Werewolf guard mutters under her breath "Is she serious?"

"Yes, she is," I said to the werewolf annoyed. God those werewolves were starting to annoy me. "Are you deaf?" I asked sarcastically.

Rebekah says to Freya "I'm actually glad you're here." 

Elijah, having heard his sister's arrival, joins us in the courtyard. "Freya."

Freya looked really shaken "I saw her... Dahlia. She intends to make her move tonight. Klaus and our father will be her next victims."

"What no she can't kill Nick," I said distress clearly apparent in my voice. I couldn't lose him, and the twins could not lose their father. Especially not now, I needed him.

"She was super scary," says Kai grimacing "even tried to kill me. But witchy Frezza here saved my life"

I turn to Freya with a grateful smile on my lips "Thank you" I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Kai died, because of me. Dahlia was my enemy, not his.

Elijah frowns anxiously "And you have returned to warn the very people who would cast you out?" Elijah gives Rebekah a sharp look, and she blushes in embarrassment.

Freya was now in tears "I understand Klaus' mistrust, as I do yours, but I did not come this far to see my family die at the hands of the very evil that I've tried for so long to escape. I'm begging you, help me save them."

"Tell me what you need," says Elijah.

"Dahlia will lure them into a trap. She prefers places of darkness. She'll be drawn to any site that's been steeped in death."

Rebekah rolls her eyes sarcastically "Well, welcome to New Orleans."

Freya shakes her head "Oh, no. I'm talking about dark power created by massacre, sacred ground that's been stained in the blood of the innocent."

"So the freaking church where I died or the creepy cemetery then." I list put the only two possibilities I could think of "But I think more the church since she doesn't want to be annoyed by the ancestors, they are a pain in the ass"

"You died in a church?" asked Kai with wide eyes "Damn that's horrible you hate churches,"

"Yep and even worse I gave birth there"

☽ ✮ ☾

Klaus is drinking scotch in the bar-room when I found him, thank God he was alive. I was so anxious when they left to fight with Dahlia. Even if I wanted to be here, to help I knew that I could make things worse. I was easier to kill than Klaus, and I knew he would be distracted by wanting to keep me safe. 

Besides if someones happened to both of us, the twins would be orphans...

"What happened?" I asked when I noticed his face. I knew this face and it clearly didn't scream victory. 

"I failed" he confessed and drunk his scotch "you can bloody yell at me now"

I sighed "I'm just glad you're alive. Besides I sure we'll find another way, it's not over. I know you, you always have a plan B, C, D, and even F. I could even do the whole alphabet" I joked as I took I poured myself a drink as well. I really needed one right now.

I had to somewhat try to be positive otherwise I would lose my mind. Besides Klaus might be a bastard but he was one smart bastard that always had another plan up his sleeves.

"You never doubt me" 

Elijah, Rebekah, Mikael, and Freya walk into joins, interrupting us "Well, that sounds like a bloody fiasco. Where's Dahlia now?" asks Rebekah.

Elijah answers defeatedly "She could be anywhere. There wasn't a trace of her left in the church."

Freya says bitterly "She's done with us for the night. No doubt, she wants us to take some time to wallow in our defeat."

Klaus drinks his scotch and smirks, his mood already better after his talk with Elizabeth "Defeat? I disagree. We saw her face. We took her measure. If that's the best she's got, quite frankly, I'm unimpressed."

"Her aim was not to impress us. She wanted us to reveal our sole weapon, and, like fools, we did," said Mikeal.

Having heard the commotion Kai comes and joins us. I give him a drink hoping he would shut up for once, because I knew things would escalate quickly right now. 

Rebekah says incredulously "Am I hearing things, or did Nik just exchange words with our father?"

Mikael smiles "Rebekah. I'd know that wicked tongue anywhere. What mischief have you gotten yourself into now? No doubt the bastard's doing."

Klaus growls "Enough. My patience, like this farce of a reunion, is at an end."

Elijah scowls and walks toward Mikael "Agreed. There only is one question here: What exactly are we doing?"

"This was not my plan!" yells Freya furious "You rushed it and made but a single weapon! Of course, she took it from you, and now we've lost what advantage we had and used up the very materials we needed to kill her."

"It's a bit histrionic. Your materials are easily found. Let's take stock, shall we?" Klaus points at Freya "There's an ample supply of your blood. Norwegian soil is hardly scarce. What else? Ah, yes... the ashes of Dahlia's Viking oppressors."

Michael gets annoyed "Only priceless relics gotten with great difficulty at a museum, lost due to your worthless strategies."

Klaus angrily vamp-speeds over to Mikael, pinning him to the wall and shoving the tip of the indestructible white oak stake into his chest. 

Mikael doesn't move or fight back, he simply stares at Klaus as Freya lunges toward Klaus and is held back by Elijah. "Uh! Oh no! "

"If I feel even the faintest touch of your magic, Freya, I will end him with a flick of my wrist!" Klaus addresses Mikael "You don't seem surprised. 

Michael gasps as the stake brushes his heart "Betrayal is in your nature, boy."

"Oh shut up for once you dipshit" I mumbled annoyed. I mimicked his voice mockingly "Being pathetic is in your nature, boy"

"No. I wasn't born like this. Her you fight for... Lovely Freya, the daughter you barely know... yet there was a time when you knew me as your son, a time before all the disappointments, the revelations of betrayal." Klaus's voice shakes, and tears begin to fill his eyes "There were moments when all you had to do was be my father, and even then, you despised me, didn't you?" He begins to cry "I want to know why."

Michael says this time softly, and without malice "I don't know. I just... did."

Klaus is overwhelmed by this admission, and he and Mikael stare at each other in the eyes for a long moment. Elijah is still holding Freya back, but all three of them seem surprised by this uncharacteristic vulnerability from Mikael. 

Finally, Klaus forces himself to stop crying and glares at Mikael hatefully "Are those your final words?"

Mikael hesitates for a moment and stares at Freya "Freya... I'm so sorry. I love you." 

Klaus is so enraged by this tenderness toward Freya that he plunges the stake into Mikael's heart. 

Michael dreams in agony "Ahh!"

"No!" Freya screams and cries.

Elijah continues to hold Freya back, but neither he nor Rebekah seem happy to see Mikael killed. Klaus backs away, looking conflicted as he watches Mikael reach out for them before falling to his knees and kneeling over. 

After his body has fully desiccated, it goes up in flames as Freya continues to sob uncontrollably "No! Ugh!"

Klaus turns to Freya and feigns as though he's not upset "Viking ash is indeed rare... but all you really need is a burning Viking corpse."

"I'm starting to think this family is very dys-FUN-ctional." Kai laughs "See what I did? Stressing the 'fun' in dysfunctional--"

"Kai" I scolded him "Not the good moment"

"Oh right insensitive," said Kai, although he didn't look sorry at all. He was still smirking widely.

Klaus leaves the room without another word, and Elijah has to struggle to hold Freya back and keep her from attacking him as he leaves. Freya is completely devastated, and Rebekah and Elijah both stare at Klaus unhappily as he leaves, stunned speechless as they take one last look at Mikael's burning corpse

"Nick... Nick stop" I yell after him when he leaves the room. He told me once about how Mikeal hated him even when he didn't know he wasn't his son, but he never knew why. And actually, there was no reason. Mikeal just didn't love him and he didn't even know why. That was just plain sad.

"Leave me alone!" he protested tears falling on his face. "For once leave the bloody hell alone when I tell you to!"

I speed out in front of him and put a hand on his chest to stop him "No" 

Klaus glares at me and pushed away my hand. 

"It's okay you can cry with me...if you want... If you want to yell or go out to kill someone we can also do that" I suggested. "We can also have hot and angry sex, and you can cry afterward. Whatever you want"

"He hated me for no reason!" shouted Klaus suddenly, his voice breaking once again "All my life I tried so hard to be strong like he expected of me. But it was never bloody enough!" he laughs bitterly "and he had no actual reason. I tried to be stronger in his eyes. I even challenged once and he mocked me. But all my efforts wouldn't have worked, it was for nothing because he would have hated me either way!"

I hug him and pat his back awkwardly not knowing how to comfort him. I was so bad at this "hum whatever he's a dick anyway. And so pathetic like he chased you for a thousand years yet you killed him twice. Like what a major loser"

Klaus chuckles at my statement-making me smile. He then turns suddenly serious "Listen to me carefully. I will take care of Dahlia but you must stay in the jazz club in Algiers, it is a sanctuary against magic. You'll be safe there with the twins and under no circumstance, you leave. Expect if Dahlia manages to enter of course"

"Okay, I know what to do... Just be safe. I'll bring you back from your grave and kill you myself if I have to raise the twins without their father" she teased him.

Klaus smirked "I wouldn't expect less of you, love" 

"And keep me updated. I have to know if something is happening" I tell warningly.

"Of course"


	53. DAGGERED

MARCEL HAD TAKEN US, WITH THE WOLVES TO THE FREE OF MAGIC SANCTUARY. I had warned Kai to not siphon the magic since it was protecting us and the twins, I knew he still had some difficulties controlling his siphoning sometimes. I had Kolina on my lap when Kai, had Kayla. We were playing monopoly with Kai and the twins, to keep our minds off Dahlia. More Kai and I since the twins were too young to understand the game. But they still contributed to the game, like Kolina who was holding the monopoly money we won together because she was on my team.

"Loser!" I exclaimed when Kai ended up in the prison for the third time. Kolina and Kayla giggled at my enthusiasm.

"Hey!" Kai said to Kayla "we don't giggle with the enemy, you're supposed to be on my team". Kayla frowned at him and threw her doll on the floor. Kai sighed and went to grab the doll and gave it back to her. "No worries little munchkin," he said to Kayla "Uncle Kai always wins"

After another round where Kai lost a lot of money, I smirked and said to Kolina who had a big smile on her face after she had more monopoly money "See Kolina we are on the winning team" I gave Kai a smug look and he rolled his eyes. "Mommy is always winning"

"That's not true!" protested Kai in a childlike manner. 

We were interrupted by Hayley who came into the room, looking unhappy. She was certainly the bearing of bad news which made me anxious. "I have news"

I nodded and took Kolina in my arms. I didn't let her out of my arms even to Kai, too afraid someone, like a lunatic witch, would take her from me. "Don't change the game because I'll know it" I warned Kai. "I know you love cheating!"

Kai gasped "Me cheating! I would never do that!"

Hayley is talking to Aiden and Jackson inside the safe house, while the rest of the werewolf army mills around outside and inside the perimeter of the building. I was there holding Kolina in my arms and rocking her soothingly as Hayley speaks.

Hayley takes a deep breath "Okay. Good news? Dahlia still doesn't know that we're here. Bad news? She's given us until tomorrow night, and then she's coming for Kolina."

I shook my head anxiously, holding Kolina more tightly "Tomorrow? But that's too soon"

"Well, I say we get the hell out of here," says Jackson.

I snap at him and his idiocy "It's the only place keeping Kolina safe!" 

God was he dumb or something? Kolina was the safest her not out there where Dahlia could take her without difficulties. And Klaus wanted them to protect our daughter when they said idiotic things like that?

Hayley lowers her voice "Look, Jack, I wanna go as much as you do, but think. Freya said that Dahlia was drawn to Kolina's magic. No matter how far we go, she's still gonna be able to track us! At least this place is spelled, no one can do magic here, not Kolina or Dahlia."

Jackson says worried "Sure, this place is spelled, but we've seen bigger magic than this break. I say we run while we can."

"You don't even understand magic. If it breaks I'll cast it again." I responded irritated. And I would be using the magic from siphoning that idiotic werewolf to death.

Hayley sighs "It's a risk either way. She's just so little. It's not fair: witchcraft, magical spells." she says looking sadly at my daughters in my arms.

"It's her birthright, Hayley. And I'm going to have her ashamed of the things she can do" I responded irritated. No way I was going to have my daughter ashamed of herself and her unique abilities like I was while growing up. 

There were times I hated being a siphon, mostly I hated the abuse I got for being one. But I learned to embrace it because it wasn't changing. I would still be a siphon no matter what and I've damned if someone makes me ashamed of what I am ever again. And my daughters were Mikelson witches, they were special I couldn't change it. No... I wanted them to be proud of it and running away won't change anything. They'll still be Mikealsons witches and Dahlia will still be after my baby.

"I'm not talking about being ashamed, Lizzie. She just didn't ask for any of this... " Hayley suddenly gets an idea ".. which means that she wouldn't miss it if it was gone. " Jackson looks at her in confusion "Maybe that's it? Dahlia could only sense her when she's using magic. So, what if there's a way of stopping her from doing it in the first place?"

"NO" I yelled suddenly alarmed "we're not taking her magic!" 

No, I wasn't going to take that way from her, I couldn't do that to my daughter. She was insane and didn't understand anything about being a witch. I'll see how she reacts if I take her werewolf side of her. 

Hayley sighs "Lizzie it's to protect her, you have to do what better for her and not think about yourself"

No way she was going to make decisions about my daughter. I was the mother not her. I knew what was best. I shook my head and says disdainfully. "No, you don't understand, what if I took your werewolf side huh? What if I cursed you like Klaus was." Hayley glares at me "No one is taking my daughter's magic. It's out of the discussion. And she's too young to have her magic taken away, it could kill her!... Besides she's also a vampire and a wolf those parts of her have magic. Dahlia would sense those anyway"

They wanted me to steal my daughter's magic, and run in the bayou so she could be an easy target to Dahlia. They were complete, idiots! And what Hayley was talking about, taking a witch power from her it wasn't a good experience for any witch. Especially for a baby. I wasn't going to have my daughter suffer like that for something that might not even work. No way.

I ran out of the room furiously, holding even Kolina tighter. I wasn't letting them take her magic on my watch.

"We have to do something Jack, she's going to get her daughter taken away with her stubbornness." says Hayley urgently when Elizabeth leaves the room "We have to find a way to take that's baby girl magic and run the hell away from here"

Jackson frowns "She's just a baby, how are we gonna do that?"

Hayley looks determined "I have an idea. Although... it's dangerous. Especially now."

Aiden, who has been listening to them talk from nearby, suddenly pipes up "Let me do it." Hayley and Jackson both turn to look at him "Look, whatever it is, it's my fault you didn't get away yesterday."

Jackson shakes his head "No, that wasn't your fault, Aiden."

Aiden says anxiously "Please, just give me a chance to make it up to you."

Jackson looks back at Hayley before nodding in agreement.

☽ ✮ ☾

I was changing Kolina while Kayla taking nap, and Kai was on his phone. We are together on the stage of the jazz club when she suddenly sees green vines magically creeping up the outside and inside walls of the building. They become so thick and numerous that eventually, they completely cover the windows. I stand up holding Kolina protectively in my arms and order Kai to stay with Kayla and protect her in case she is also in danger. 

A handful of werewolf guards join me in investigating the vines, which are now blooming with blood-red flowers. I recognize the freaking flowers from my encounter with one of Dahlia's creepy proxies the previous day.

I exclaim scared "Crap her satanic flowers again They're Dahlias. She knows we're here. It's going to be okay sh sh mommy is here" I said reassuringly to Kolina who was becoming agitated, although I was panicking inside.

Dahlia walks down the stone stairs that lead to St. James Infirmary. She sees a nearby werewolf guard calling someone on a cell phone and flicks her fingers to knock out the cell service.

Dahlia chants "Vidau."

The werewolf takes the phone away from his ear and looks at it in confusion. Dahlia flicks her fingers again, this time toward the safe house itself.

Dahlia chants "Vidau."

I picked up my phone to call for help, but because of Dahlia's spell, the call doesn't go through. Back outside, Dahlia sits down on a stone wall and clenches her hands into fists before twisting them as though she were wringing out a wet washcloth, which snaps the spine of another werewolf guard who is pacing nearby. 

Inside, I try to call Klaus anxiously on the landline phone, but the call still doesn't go through. "Stupid thing" I yell as I throw the phone on the ground and turn to one of the guards, looking anxious. 

"You! Be useful for once" I bark at him "I need you to go get help now. Go, go!"

Dahlia is walking toward the entrance when the werewolf rushes toward her, and Dahlia almost looks bored as she thrusts her hand forward and twists her wrist, which snaps the werewolf's neck.

"Ahh!" The werewolf falls dead to the floor, and Dahlia steps past him and smiles when she reaches the entrance to the safe house. She stops right outside the threshold and holds her hand horizontally in front of her face as she whistles the tune that she hummed to Freya as a child, which travels across her flat hand and into the safe house, where I hear it echoing loudly around the room. She was here and I was facing her alone. I was terrified.

"So much for the supposed enhanced doggies protecting us" I mutter annoyed, looking at my daughter worriedly.

I was pacing anxiously around inside the safe house with Kolina in my arms. I was extremely nervous as Kolina, watches me with her wide eyes, not understanding her mother's distress.

"It's OK, no one is taking you away from mommy. Right my little Devil?" Kolina smiles at me and chews on her toy, oblivious to the danger we were facing. "Mommy and daddy will kill the evil witch I promise," I said I kissed her forehead.

Dahlia has made it through the entrance of the jazz club and is walking into the front hall, whose walls are now covered in vines and dahlia flowers. She finally finds the doorway to the room where I am with Kolina standing but stops just outside the doorway. I clutch Kolina tightly to my chest and glares at her. 

When Dahlia sees Kolina, she clutches her heart and gasps. "What a beauty! Hello, my child. I... -"

"My child" I cut her off irritated "You didn't had her for nine months inside your body or suffer while giving birth to her. I did. I'm her mother, you lunatic witch"

Dahlia starts to walk into the room, but she stops when she notices the thick line of sand that is is spread over the entire length of the doorway that is sealing Josephine's disruption spell into the room. "I was hoping for a more intimate chat, though I sense by entering you would have me at a considerable disadvantage."

I smile fakely at the witch "Sorry but I don't want to be your bestie. Not enough sociopathic for me, so no intimate chat. Request denied" 

"I only wanted to see the little one who has been promised to me. Won't be long now. Surely you've noticed the spell protecting you is growing weaker."

I roll my eyes and tried to appear confident although I was freaking out inside "I'm a witch I can spell it again. See problem solved." I smirk "Even better I'll use your own magic, it's going to be freaking ironic isn't it ...You can go back to sleep Aurora because you not getting my daughter."

Dahlia laughs but continues speaking to me in a kind and gentle tone in hopes of winning me over. As if. "Elizabeth, is it? I have no quarrel with you. Esther made this bargain long ago. It's most unfortunate you've been dragged into it."

I laugh "No quarrel my ass, you want my daughter. Just go steal another baby. Or even better go fuck someone in a shitty bar and get pregnant. You'll see how a pain in the ass it's to give birth and you'll think twice about stealing other people's babies." I said disdainfully. 

Couldn't she have a baby of her own? Like she made Esther fertile, I'm sure she can manage to get pregnant if she really wants a baby.

Dahlia clenches her jaw "When I give my word, I keep it, and I expect others to do the same. Esther and I made a bargain a long time ago, and so, you see, that child is rightfully mine. The only question that you need ask is would you deny me, knowing that it would mean your death?"

I snort "You win some, lose some. But I don't." I smirk smugly "I always win no matter what. So you're not taking my daughter"

Dahlia sighs and tries to remain patient "You're frightened for... " She rolls her eyes ".. your child. Heh. I can assure you anything that Freya may have told you about our life together, well, she always had a flair for the dramatic."

I was unamused "I don't care. Even if you were an angel send to earth to raise my daughter I wouldn't let you. She's my daughter and I'm her mother. I don't know if I can't make it more clear for you. Get yourself a daughter of your own you can use as a slave and a magical battery because your not getting mine"

"Well, then, of course, most of my troubles with Freya stemmed from the fact that I came for her so late in life. She had such a strong memory of the family that I took her from, but Kolina is still young. She won't cling to the memory of you or cry for you in her sleep. You can take comfort in the fact that for her it will be as if you never existed."

I snort "Because that's supposed to make me feel better? Are you that crazy? Besides, you can't take Kolina. They're still the merge, the twins will both die if they don't do it. And you'll lose your new source of power. Besides Kayla is a siphoner she has more chances of winning." 

The words left my mouth although I loathed saying them. But whatever to convince this witch that talking to my baby was not a good idea. Suddenly, Kolina starts to cry, causing me to turn my attention back to her. "Sh sh, it's okay the evil witch is leaving anyway"

Dahlia says mockingly "Well... You've upset the child. Pity. You ought not to waste your last hours with her this way. You should spend your time saying your farewells. Nightfall tomorrow will come all too soon. Oh, and I heard all about your monstrous coven... And that can be arranged easily"

Dahlia flicks her wrists and mumbles a spell I do not know or understand. Suddenly Kolina starts to cry loudly, and she seems in pain. With horror, I notice that she's crying blood. I try to wipe off the blood on her face my hands trembling with panic but he continues to cry blood. Kai comes running with a crying Kayla in her arms. She is in the same state as Kolina, crying hysterically.

"Huh I don't think that's normal," said Kai as was holding Kayla worriedly.

"Stop your spell you hurting them!" I yelled desperately as I was useless in the situation. I was supposed to protect them but I did a poor job. I couldn't even cast a spell to stop Dahlia or to heal the twins as I was in the sanctuary free of magic. 

I didn't eve understand how she could do this spell when the twins were inside the sanctuary, it wasn't supposed to be possible. Maybe since it was a spell related by blood, since Dahlia is their blood by being their aunt. I don't know but it scared me. She was way too powerful and it was clear that my magic was nothing against hers.

Suddenly Dahlia stops chanting and the twins stop crying blood, but they still cry hysterically in pain because of the spell.

"You should thank me," says Dahlia "I exterminated the link, and therefore your daughters won't have to merge." she looks at Kayla disdainfully "And I'm allowing you to keep the defective one." she then smiles at Kolina in my arms who was still crying "Good-bye, for now, little one."

Dahlia gives us one last parting glance before she leaves. Kai gives me Kayla and I take both of my daughters in my arms. I hold them not caring about the blood, and start to sob like I haven't done in a while. Kai next to me starts to stay silent not knowing what to say.

"Mommy is so sorry," I said sobbing while my daughters were still crying against my chest. 

☽ ✮ ☾

I had bathed the twins who still wouldn't stop crying after thirty minutes since Dalhia's arrival. I tried everything, I sang to them, made weird faces but it wasn't working. The spell she did on them was too strong to be cast on babies, and it could have killed them. I can't imagine the pain they were in. I had left Kai with them with the hard task to calm them while I was weeping as I threw my bloodied tee shirt on the ground. I was picking up another clean one when Elijah came.

"Elizabeth I have-" he immediately turned around when he noticed I was just in a bra which made me roll my eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't aware you were indecent"

"You sound like a teenager who never saw a pair of breasts, Lijah" I teased him, and forced myself to smile. "I don't blame you mine are impressive"

Elijah smiled at Elizabeth's confidence and witty remarks as he was used to them by now. But he frowned when he saw Elizabeth's red eyes, and smelled the bloodied tee shirt "What happened?" he asked urgently.

I whimpered "Dahlia... She was here and she hurt the twins"

Elijah clenched his jaw "Are they...okay?" he asked fearing the answer.

"No their not! And I'm not either... They won't stop crying" I sighed exhaustedly "I don't know what to do. I feel so hopeless"

I felt like I was slowly going to lose my daughter and there was nothing I could do about it. Elijah opens his mouth to say something, but Hayley comes in. 

She crossed her arms and says annoyed to Elijah "Finally your here. I tried to call you, Elijah, but since Dahlia was able to take down both Klaus and Mikael, I am guessing that a cell phone tower was a piece of cake."

Elijah asks unhappy "And where were the wolves who stood guard?"

"Useless!" I said irritated. Just like I predicted the wolves wouldn't be able to protect my babies from a powerful witch like Dahlia. All this fuss about an army was useless.

Hayley says frustrated "Getting their asses handed to them by Dahlia, just like Klaus did."

Klaus arrives just then and joins us in the jazz club. "Nick!" I ran to him, and he took me in his arms surprised by the distress in my voice.

"I called you and you weren't there. Dahlia, she hurt them!" I sobbed against his chest, as he tensed at my words "She hurt my babies"

"What?" he growled furiously.

"She-she did a spell-they are not linked to my coven anymore. She didn't want the merge because it goes against her plan. But the spell...it was horrible it hurt them so much" I cried once again "and-and they were crying blood-it hurt them so much, I could sense my babies were in pain...and they are still crying but I don't if it's because it still hurts them or if they are afraid!"

Klaus growls "I'm going to murder that forsaken witch. That's it. You're coming with me to the compound."

"But it's also not safe there" I protested, wiping my tears off with my shirt. I looked like a mess. The thing was It wasn't safe anywhere anyway.

Hayley exclaims incredulously at my side "Where Dahlia sent Josephine this morning? No way! We'd be sitting ducks, just like we will be here as soon as that spell breaks... " She sighs ".. which is why we have to go." she looks Elijah looks at her in alarm "Jackson is out getting supplies, and then we're taking the wolves, and we're headed to the Bayou."

I already told her I want following her plan so why was she telling them that? I never agreed to anything and Kolina doesn't go anywhere with them unless I agree to it. I look at Hayley questioningly but she ignores my glare.

Klaus looks unamused "The swamp, so my child can be protected by the very wolves Dahlia so easily defeated? Absolutely not."

Hayley shoves past Elijah, shoulder-checking him in the process, and aggressively gets in Klaus' face "You know, I am so over taking advice from you, Klaus. All it has done so far is put your daughter in danger. From now on, I am going to do what I have to do to protect her because your clearly not going a good job. And Elizabeth's feelings for you cloud her judgment." Hayley grabs my arm "We're leaving."

Hayley pushes past Klaus as well talking me with her, I was so surprised that I didn't have time to protest. But Klaus shoves Hayley backward to stop her. I felt like I was getting tossed around honestly and I didn't like it.

Klaus points at me "She's not going anywhere unless I tell her to."

Hayley yells furious "She's not your prisoner and I am not either, Klaus. We are leaving whether you like or not"

"Stop it" I yelled frustrated making Hayley and Klaus turn to me surprised. I already hadn't slept well these past few days, and on top, of that, I was emotionally exhausted after what Dahlia did. I didn't need them to talk about me like I wasn't even in the room.

"Both of you, please. We're playing into Dahlia's hands." implores Elijah sensing my discomfort.

"Not doing as I say plays into her hands" retorts back Klaus irritated "While you two have been kow-towing to Freya and devising ways to flee with your tail between your legs, I've been forging a new path. I know what Freya was planning, and I know how to kill Dahlia..." he began to explain "Freya objected to us making a single weapon because it spoilt her plan."

"Klaus!" yells Jackson as he comes a dead body tossed on his shoulders "Klaus!"

"Jack?" asks Hayley.

"Klaus!" yelled Jackson again.

Hayley turns around and notices the dead body, which Jackson out on a table "Oh, my God! What happened?"

The dead body had claw marks on his cheek. Eww, it looked nasty. But honestly, I didn't know the guy or understood all the fuss was about. Kai killed a wolf last week and who cares? Definitely not me. And I was never really keen on having the werewolves to protect my daughters in the first place. I knew as soon as Jackson came yelling something had happened and drama would continue, again.

"Klaus made Aiden spy on us. Instead, he told me everything, so you killed him!" accuses Jackson hateful.

"You killed him, one of the wolves sworn to protect your daughter?" asks Hayley her voice breaking.

Everybody glares at Klaus expecting an answer while he says nothing. "Who cares?" I asked "I didn't even know the dude" I continued earning hateful glares from the werewolves "and we were actually having an important discussion about saving my daughter from slavery." I point a finger at the dead body "Also I don't like having dead bodies around my daughters. Your not the one trying to get them to sleep when they have nightmares"

"Your baby girl will be getting nightmares because of Klaus then, it's his victim," says Jackson looking at Klaus in the eyes, with hatred in his voice.

I was more annoyed by the body being here not far from my daughters who were in a fragile state right now than, the person responsible for the killing but okay Jackson whatever. I was just tired of all the drama, especially with Jackson and Klaus, it looked like they were always in a pissing conquest.

Klaus suddenly smirks "So what if I did?" everyone glares at him dramatically while I roll my eyes, yes Klaus killed people. Whatever it was not news and Klaus actually looked surprised when he saw the dead body. This led me to believe he was not responsible, but I didn't care either way "This is what happens to anyone who dares cross me!" he yells.

"Just give us the word, Jackson." says one of the werewolves.

"Yes! Come and have a go" shouts Klaus "but you'll be putting your life on the line for one who was all too willing to betray you. Perhaps this never would have happened if he'd have had a real Alpha." taunts Klaus.

Suddenly Jackson grabs Klaus by his shirt and hits him in the face surprising me. I didn't know he had it in him. Klaus pushes Jackson back and Hayley interferes between Klaus and Jackson. She pushes Klaus, who shoves her away from the fight by pushing her to the side.

Klaus was definitely not getting hurt or killed by those wolves so I was not worried but more irritated. I definitely didn't need this tension and useless fight with all that was going. 

I just wished I had my magic right now so I could break everyone's neck right now. After hearing the twins cry for so long all this shouting, fighting was too much for me and I was emotional and physically exhausted.

I send a distressed look to Elijah knowing he was the best pacemaker in the room. If I went there is wouldn't be able to stop myself and would hurt these stupid wolves especially Jackson. He was getting on my nerves lately and I was hungry for some blood from the vein.

Elijah speeds out between Jackson and Elijah to stop them for further alterations "Do you wish to die?"

Hayley who was on the ground smacks Elijah and Growls at him "You want to kill me, too, Elijah?"

I sigh annoyed "Oh my God Hayley stop it's not even about you"

Elijah was literally saving Jackson's ass right now and she was mad at him? Because enhanced werewolf or not Klaus would rip his heart out. Or even cut his head off, I heard he did that to Josephine and it was a shame I wasn't here to see it.

Elijah looks hurt by Hayley's actions, but nonetheless, he stood in front of Klaus "If you come at him, you come at me." 

Klaus smirks at having his brother backing him up "You lot should make better use of your time. I suggest burying your dead."

"Get out!" yelled Hayley as soon as the words left Klaus's lips.

"Niklaus, you mentioned a plan. I recommend you begin. Elizabeth and Kolina are safe for the time being. They're not going anywhere."

Klaus smirks triumphantly "Shan't belong"

☽ ✮ ☾

After the wolf's death, who I learned was named Aiden, things were super tense in the sanctuary. Klaus had come to check up on the twins, he was furious because of what dahlia did to them. They were still crying when he made sure they were okay, and it made him even more angry. After some reassuring words and kisses on both twin's foreheads, he left determined to kill that lunatic witch. 

After that, I had left Kai with Kayla who had calmed down. I on the other hand was in a room, rocking soothingly Kolina. She loved it when I did that and just in case we failed, I wanted to make her happy. I didn't know what else to do. Klaus promised he had a plan, but after seeing Dahlia's power, I was afraid. I wasn't sure Klaus could stop her, and if he couldn't who could? 

"Why don't you put her away for a minute, give her to me. I'm sure she will like being with auntie Hayley" said Hayley with a small smile.

No offense but after she said about going off to the bayou with my daughter, without my approval when it was my daughter's safety. Well, I didn't trust Hayley that much to hold her. Besides, I wasn't even letting Kai hold her and he was the person I trusted the most in this world. I just couldn't let her go.

"No" I shook my head frantically "I can't leave her". 

Hayley sighed "Lizzie you're exhausted. At least sit down with her."

"But she likes when I'm rocking her like this" I protested weakly, knowing she was right.

Hayley looked irritated, but still, she said softly "Maybe but it looks like your going to faint". The softness in her voice was weird since most of the time Hayley was super bitchy. That's why I liked her in the first place.

I sighed and sat down on a chair, Kolina on my lap. "I'm sorry I've been horrible to you lately.." I admit "But I really don't dig your pack thing, I just don't understand because I'm not a wolf. But whatever floats your boot"

Hayley smiled "I think it's the first time you said wolf instead of Dog or doggie"

"Oops my tongue slipped, it was a mistake. Anyway I still think your hypocrite but I don't want to fight" I let out a frustrated sigh "I'm just freaking tired. Like I feel I'm going insane... I just- I don't if I'll survive if she wins and takes my baby. And I'm sure Nick will also go insane...if she doesn't kill him first"

"She won't take her I promise, I'll make sure of that," said Hayley with and reassuring hand on my shoulder. 

I chuckled dryly "I don't know what you can do against her. You didn't meet her or felt her power. And no offense but your barely a two years old hybrid. No, if anyone can stop her it's Klaus."

"No" Hayley shook her head and spoke disdainfully "Klaus only put her in danger since the beginning. That's his enemies, how can you not see that?"

"This particular enemy is not his fault but his mother's, how could I blame him for that? And he's the twin's father, he wants her safe more than anything. So of course, I trust him, he would die to protect them"

"So even after what he did to Aiden you trust him?" asked Hayley in disbelief. 

"I didn't even know this Aiden why would I get mad at him? I have more important things on my mind like my daughter" I snapped initiated. I had heard enough of this Aiden and I didn't even know him when he was alive.

Harley sighed "I'm sorry but you leave me no choice" 

What did she mean? Before Elizabeth could ask her, Hayley snapped her neck using the element of surprise. Her body fell on the floor and Hayley quickly grabbed Kolina who just started crying. "Sh it's okay baby girl"

Hayley looked at her best friend's body on the floor. "I'm sorry but you'll thank me when she is safe"

"Jackson I got her" yelled Hayley "we can go now"

☽ ✮ ☾

I woke up in a panic, at the first thinking I might have fallen asleep and dropped Kolina. But then I remembered Hayley was here. She broke my neck. Why would she do that? And where the fuck was my daughter? I was completely freaking out right now.

"KAI!KAI!" I yelled panicked. "KAI!"

"Hey don't yell I just got the little one to sleep and you know how-" he stopped himself when he noticed the stare I was in "Whoa what's going on?"

"Is Kolina with you?"

"Elizabeth tell me what's going on? Was it that scary evil witch? Did she come early?"

"I-I no it wasn't Dahlia I-Hayley she broke my neck" my eyes widen with the realization "Oh God no no no, it can't be happening. I should have known. God, I'm so stupid." I cried "I'm so stupid"

"Your the smartest person I know, definitely not stupid. Just breath" he said when he noticed I was breathing more heavily "Just breath and tell me what happened. And I'll fix it I promise"

I nodded "Hayley and her stupid mutt, they kept telling me to run to the stupid swamp to protect Kolina. But I told them no because it's a stupid plan" I tell clear hatred in my voice "So she took matters into her own hands"

That stupid bitch, she was going to suffer.

"Crap Crap." said Kai anxiously "What do we do? Maybe a locator spell?"

I nodded and went to grab a drink at the bar. I bit my wrist and let the blood flow inside the drink and gave it to Kai "Here my blood for the locator spell. Go to my grimoire, the green one. In this one, I wrote each type of locator spell I could find. Try every spell until you find something. Take care of Kayla"

"Wait where are you going?"

"Getting Nick, and we're both getting our daughter back from those mutts"

☽ ✮ ☾

I was definitely no expecting to see Klaus getting daggered by the person he trusted the most, Elijah. They both had their differences but in the end, Klaus trusted him, Elijah was like my Kai.

So when I came to the compound and saw that I was extremely confused as Elijah was supporting Klaus an hour before. But they were all backstabbers in the end. Freaking Elijah loved Hayley's ass because they were both distrustful backstabbing hypocrites.

Taking advantage of Klaus's distraction, Elijah pushes them both upright and shoves the rest of the dagger's blade into Klaus's chest. Klaus is so taken off-guard by this move that he has no time to fight back as the dagger begins to desiccate him.

"For Kolina"

"NO" I yelled getting Elijah's attention "What are you doing?" 

Klaus falls to his knees and becomes weaker. Once Klaus is fully neutralized, his body laying gray and mottled on the floor. As Klaus falls to his knees and becomes weaker, Freya and Rebekah walk into the room and watch him with blank expressions

"It to protect Kolina, surely you understand Elizabeth."

"How daggering her father helps my daughter?" I asked furiously "He had a plan! And he's the only one I trust to kill that lunatic witch!"

"Hayley-" he starts but I cut him off furiously.

"Oh my God, you're helping her" I realized wide eyes "She asked you to dagger Nick so that she could run off to the bayou with MY daughter." I punched him in the chest "You backstabbing...huh you backstabbing dick oh and you're an arsehole too !"

"Roll up" intervened suddenly Rebekah "Why are you so mad if-" her eyes widen with the realization "You never bloody agreed in the first place"

Elijah clearly appeared surprised but regained composure quickly. 

I laugh dryly "Why would I possibly run off to the bayou where Dahlia can easily sense Kolina's power? I told them a hundred times that her plan was plain stupid." I shook my head "But no she doesn't listen, she breaks my neck and steals MY child." I let out a worried gasp "Oh God Dahlia is going to get her now. I mean, of course, it will be a piece of cake now thanks to the lot of you!"

"Davina made a bracelet for Kolina. She won't be able to sense her, I promise" said Rebekah reassuringly.

I laughed dryly once again "A bracelet? Really? My daughter is a tribrid a stupid bracelet is not enough to cloak her magic. Am I right Freya?" I asked sarcastically.

"Dahlia is powerful you know that. It might be true that the bracelet is not enough" informed Freya "It's difficult to hide from her, I had to use complex and powerful spells to conceal my presence from her magic"

"See," I said pointing to Freya "Kolina would at least need a few cloaking spells to protect her. And who's coven specializes in cloaking spells?" I chuckled dryly "Oh that's right mine. I learn my first cloaking spell before I could write!" I crossed my arms and asked, "You're going to continue that stupid plan now when I told you it's bound to fail?"

Elijah sighed and looked at Klaus's body "It's already set in motion...if we undagger Niklaus now..." he shook his head "No we can't unleash this Shakespearean rage now. It will only complicate things further"

"It's not like you have a choice Elijah," I said saying his name with disdain, smirking. "Motus!" I yell and Elijah, Rebekah, and Freya flew across the room. I quickly ran to Klaus, my hand was on the dagger. However before I could undagger him, I'm grabbed by two arms. By instinct, I siphon the person and Elijah hisses in pain but still holds me.

He grabs my chin so I would look at him and his pupils dilated showing he was going to compel me. I tried to get away from his grip but I wasn't strong against the old vampire. 

"You will stop siphoning me" as soon as the words left his lips I couldn't physically siphon him and Elijah's face relaxed it not being in pain anymore.

"You won't remove the dagger from Niklaus body or look for Kolina in the bayou as she the safest at the moment. You will return to the sanctuary and stay there with Kayla and Kai until Dahlia is dead"

As soon as he finished compelling me, he let me go. So I did the only thing I could, I slapped him "You're going to regret this" I spat furiously. 

I grabbed my arm, ready to siphon compulsion of me, and free Klaus but Freya sensed what I was planning and warned Elijah. 

"You won't siphon the compulsion of yourself" he compelled me yet again. 

I gave Klaus a sad glance and glared at the three Mikealsons in the room. "Mark my words" I warned them "If I don't get my daughter back soon I'm going to make each of you suffer. Oh and... Hayley is dead to me." I chuckled dryly "It's going to be fun when I rip her husband's pathetic heart out isn't it." 

"Elizabeth-" said Elijah but I continued not caring. 

"Oh she's going to suffer..." when I noticed Elijah disturbed face, I chuckled even more "oh and even better, I'll curse her. I'm just not sure on which curse yet. Hum either I take her wolf side away, make her suffer the same fate as Klaus did for a thousand years. It could be fitting and ironic considering she stole our daughter. Or... I curse her in the body of a wolf. That's going to be even more ironic considering I saved her pack from that fate."

I laugh once again "hum she's going to suffer either way"

"Elizabeth no-" attempted Elijah frightened for Hayley. Huh, guess getting Hayley's sweet pussy was more important than our friendship. I liked Elijah as a friend, but I shouldn't have. That's on me for trying to make friends, Kai was right. I was not making real friends like that ever again. 

And if Dahlia succeeds because of their stupidity, I'm going to murder people. A lot of them and I'm thinking burnt doggies sounds good. When I was ten and burned myself by accident, it hurt a lot, I can't imagine dying your skin completely burned. Pure agony, but what those doggies deserved for stealing my daughter. Even more punishment for Hayley since she loves her pack so much.

I speed out of the compound before he could compel me again. I was smirking, for once Elijah made a mistake. He never said Kai couldn't siphon the compulsion, just that I couldn't do it. 

See I found a loophole.


	54. I HATE YOU

KAI HAD SIPHONED THE COMPULSION OUT OF ME. We had gone to a hotel where I compelled us a room so that we could do locator spells without disturbance. I wanted to remove the dagger from Klaus's body, but I didn't know where they had put his body. Neither did I want to be compelled again if I failed and Elijah caught me. On top of that, I wanted to find Kolina first. It was my priority as she was the one in the most danger. It was a matter of time until Dahlia found her so we had to be quick. 

Then I would find a way to free Klaus. There was no way he wasn't going to be in the twin's life. I wanted   
to have a father that loved me growing up, but I never got my dream. Not that I wanted Joshua to love me now after everything he had done to me. But I wanted my daughters to have a father that loved them. And I knew that even if Klaus wasn't perfect he was still their father. And on top of that, he loved them more than his own life. I could see it. They were his priority, unlike my father who always put the coven first. So it would be cruel of me to take their possibility of having a father that loved them so much. I just couldn't.

"Did you find her?" I asked Kai for the hundredth time as I was rocking a worried Kayla. She sensed something was wrong and that her sister wasn't there. That didn't sit well with my moody Kayla and she was showing it with her sour mood. They were twins, so in a way, they were connected. 

Kai shook his head "No...I'm sorry. Something is blocking my locator spell. I can sense her in the bayou but not exactly where. And they are constantly moving" 

"We have to find her! I- "

Kai sighed sympathetically. It was unusual for him to be sympathetic like that. "I know sissy. I'm trying. Don't worry I'm mega-powerful I'll find the little munchkin"

"I-I feel like I'm going to explode!" I yelled frustrated. I just felt so betrayed by Hayley right now and I was so worried for Kolina. As I yelled the grimoire Kai was holding closed and a vase on a shelf broke, caused by my magic. 

Sometimes when I was very emotional I had a hard time controlling my magic, things would break around me. Another reason why my father thought I was unfit to have my magic of my own.

What if I never see her again? What if I lose my baby forever? I wouldn't be able to survive it, I never loved someone as much as I love my daughters. 

"Hayley- she was supposed to be my best friend. But she freaking betrayed me!" I yelled once again, I had this rage inside of me and I had to let it out somehow "And she's putting Kolina in danger... I won't forgive myself because" I pointed a finger at myself "I brought Hayley into my daughter's life. I didn't see what she planning when it was so obvious- because I trusted her and it's on me" 

Kai grimaced "Okay the naughty doggie is a bad friend, but it's not your fault. My sister is perfect she doesn't make mistakes," he said as a matter of fact. 

I rolled my eyes "I'm not perfect." 

"In my eyes, you are" answered Kai with a small smile. "I mean I shaped you into a mini-me so of course, you're perfect"

"But I'm not." I said stubbornly "Dad was right I'm an embarrassment, a freaking abomination and I shouldn't be a mother" I admitted, and looked sadly at my daughter "I'm a bad person, the twins... they deserve a better mother"

I was always confident, but sometimes my father's words stuck too much. Sometimes I felt like he was right. And in those moments I doubted everything. 

Kai rolled his eyes "Dad is a major Dick so his opinion doesn't matter. And I think your good with the little munchkins. Besides you just have to be better than mom and it's not complicated."

Kai then asked firmly "What do we always say?"

"You lose some, you win some. But we always win no matter how long it takes" I repeated our motto.

"No one is taking Kolina because we always win sissy. No worries. I'll found her in a jiffy, I'm very close" said Kai reassuringly with a grin on his face.

Kai went back to casting locators spells while I was reading the grimoires to find a more powerful spell to counterbalance the bracelet they gave Kolina. Because even if it could prevent her from doing magic, she still had a magical footprint. We can find this magical footprint, but that required precise and complicated spells. Besides locators spells weren't really our specialty, we were more into cloaking spells. So it was complicated but she was getting there. Damn after that I was going to practice magic more so stuff like that won't happen ever again. 

"Wait," I said surprised looking at my phone who just buzzed "Hayley just send me a voicemail" 

Maybe Hayley finally came to her senses and realized how stupid her plan was. But it was wishful thinking knowing Hayley holier than you attitude she always had. Hayley never accepted when she was wrong she always believed she was doing the right thing. At first, Elizabeth liked it because she also felt like she was always right. So she thought she found someone similar to her, but now that trait she liked in Hayley put her daughter in danger and Elizabeth was furious at her former best friend.

"Lizzie, I know you must be mad at me... But I did it to protect Kolina, she's the priority here. We can't trust Klaus... you didn't realize paranoid he acted, he didn't even trust you to tell you his plan and Dahlia already beat him once. Running in the bayou it was the only way to protect Kolina. But... I'm calling to say goodbye. I... can't be part of that family anymore and Kolina shouldn't. Kayla neither, they are just babies. All Kolina's life, her family has tried to destroy her. That can't be that little girl's story. Family is supposed to love you. Even if she is free of Dahlia's first-born curse, Kolina would still be Klaus' daughter. She'd inherit a thousand years of enemies, all his anger and rage... Being a Mikaelson, all the pain that comes with that name... And even your father is after the twins. Elizabeth... she doesn't deserve all those enemies. With Jack well protect her I promise baby girl deserves better. And only once it's safe...without Klaus...maybe you will be able to be with your baby girl again. In the meantime, with Jack, we will raise her as if she was our own. Take care of yourself and little Kayla"

"NO!" I screamed tears falling down my face as soon as I finished the voice mail. "No she can't she can't no, she can't take my daughter!" I said frantically.

"Liz-"

I cut Kai off whimpering "No she can't" I yelled once again and threw furiously the phone I had in my hand on the wall. 

Kayla suddenly starts to cry making me realize that I shouldn't act so violently while holding my daughter. "Mommy is sorry," I said while rocking smoothingly my crying daughter. I forced a smile on my lips despite the rage I felt "It's okay, my little monster. Mommy is getting your sister back don't worry sh sh sh"

☽ ✮ ☾

It had been hours, but we were getting close with the locator spell. I had to stop helping Kai for a while to feed Kayla, in all the chaos I almost forgot and left my daughter starving. I felt like I was neglecting Kayla because Kolina's life was threatened. I honestly felt like a shitty mother. On top of that, someone managed to kidnap my child from my arms so I felt even more like I was a disappointment.

We had tried with Kayla's blood to make the connection stronger. Even if I hated it when I heard her cry when we had to hurt to take the blood, she healed instantly and it was to save her sister. 

We were interrupted in our locator's spells when I got a call from Rebekah. As much as I was mad at them right now, maybe this was important. Maybe it was bout my little Kolina so I picked up the call, despite my annoyance.

"Unless it's to give my daughter back I don't want to talk to you or any of the other Mikealson," I said as soon as I picked up the call. Better make things straight to the point from the beginning.

"Klaus is gone"

Rebekah left me stunned "What do you mean, he's gone?" 

Gone? Did she mean dead, missing? Maybe, Dahlia, he took that chance to end Klaus who was the biggest there at while he was unable to defend himself. If that was the case I would never forgive the Mikealsons. 

"Exactly that. The coffin's empty, and he is nowhere to be found. If I had to guess, I'd say he's planning a long list of cruel and unusual punishments for his treacherous siblings." She sighs dramatically "Given that we have an ancient witch to kill, I was hoping you might try and reason with him. Ideally, before he goes ballistic."

So he wasn't dead, but he didn't reach it to me. Why? Did he think I helped Hayley run with Kolina? Did he think I helped Elijah dagger him? Did he think this was my plan or something like that? I knew how much paranoid and untrustful he could be. 

"Hum" I pretended to think about it "nope....you messed up, deal with it like the big girl you are Bexi. I'm too busy looking for my daughter that Hayley proclaimed she would raise because she thinks her parents are unfit"

"She said what?" asked Rebekah stunned "Look, as soon as Dahlia is defeated we will all help you get Kolina back from Hayley. This wasn't the plan, she was just supposed to keep Kolina safe until Dahlia was eliminated" Rebekah let out an exasperated sigh "Hayley told us you agreed to this plan, that's why we agreed to help in the first place. You're her mother Lizzie and nobody is taking her from you, I promise"

"I don't think I have any trust in me left after what you all did to me" I answered in all honesty. I didn't trust a lot of people, and they backstabbed me in the back, it hurt a lot. 

Rebekah sighed "Look, I'm truly sorry about how things went down but now we must focus on what's important. We don't need Nik against us if we wanna fight Dahlia successfully. You need to reason with him somehow. You're the only person he'll listen to."

I answer anxiously "Nicky is an unstable, paranoid narcissist with chronic mood issues and zero impulse control! Right now, he's furious because the people he loves most literally stabbed him in the heart. You left him without the possibility to protect his daughter. That is his worst fear coming true. What makes you think he'll listen to anyone, least of all me? Call sweet Camille she's his therapist she knows how to sweet talk to him"

Honestly, I was anxious about Klaus. Did he trust I had nothing to do with this? And on top of that, I was literally backstabbed by the few people I decided to trust. What if Klaus did the same to me in his rage? 

Rebekah says exasperatedly "Please, Lizzie-- isn't it clear by now? He doesn't just fancy you. I know my brother better than anymore and he's in love with you. I never saw my brother laugh as much as he does with you. He's happy with you, and he'll listen to anything you tell him"

A smile appeared on my lips "Yeah he's pretty obsessed with me, but I don't blame him I'm pretty awesome"

Rebekah sighs "Will you help us, or not? Elizabeth we can't go against him and Dahlia at the same time, we need him on our side to save Kolina"

"Fine I'll come to convince him, but this is for my daughter, not your backstabbing asses"

I hang up the phone, just as another crash of thunder and lightning rumbles overhead making Kayla cry at the sound. I sigh knowing convincing Klaus won't be easy, he was a stubborn prick.

☽ ✮ ☾

Klaus is looking out the window of the bell tower at the pounding rain, while Dahlia paces impatiently behind him. His phone rings, but when he sees it's Elizabeth, he ignores the call.

Daliah turns to him "My deadline has come and gone, and yet you bring me here."

Klaus smirks "I find it fitting. This is where Freya plotted her own treachery."

"When I granted you the strength to overcome that dagger's curse, I assumed you would thank me by taking swift and merciless action."

Klaus smiles and asks sarcastically "Am I allowed to traipse around in this monsoon you created?

Dahlia rubs her hands together and blows on them, which seems to cause Klaus a momentary degree of pain "This storm is to stop your family from running with the child! So, I wonder... are you having second thoughts about standing against them? They are the family, after all, who left you here to rot."

Klaus turns to face her and scowls at Dahlia. Klaus growls "I assure you, there are no second thoughts."

"We struck a bargain for the benefit of your child so that she would be delivered to me safely and be content by the presence of her father. Make no mistake-- I will take her-- with or without you."

Klaus smirks "Let me be clear about one thing, witch." Dahlia rolls her eyes dramatically at him "You need me. I know my siblings better than anyone. Their strengths, their weaknesses. They are a powerful and determined lot! Perhaps capable of evading you for the short year you have until your slumber begins anew!"

Dahlia sighs in frustration, knowing that he's right. Klaus continues "You may well lose everything. But, I know how to vanquish those who stand against us, and that is exactly what I intend to do."

Dahlia sighs again and curls her hand into a fist, which reverses the spell that caused the storm. When Klaus notices the wind has died down, he smiles.

"The storm has served its purpose. Now, enough delays. I will take what is owed to me, and if the wolf resists, or attempts to run, I will kill her myself. Same for the mother, she was insolent and I will kill her despite our alliance. If she attempts to take back her child, I won't hesitate to kill the defective one"

A flash of fury and fear appears in Klaus's eyes, but he forces himself to smile. Kayla was his daughter as Kolina and he loved them both equally. He wanted to tear the witch's head off for insulting his daughter and even mentioning his little girl's death. But he had to play along. He just hoped Elizabeth would try to interfere otherwise he will be forced to take action.

"I wouldn't worry about that." He turns to leave "What I have planned for Hayley is far worse than death. And Elizabeth... I know exactly where to hurt her. As for my daughters, Kolina is my priority"

He leaves the room to his diabolical plan.

☽ ✮ ☾

After Rebekah's call, I had decided to go to the compound. Klaus wasn't answering any of my calls, and he wasn't cloaked like Kolina so I found him pretty fast. He was in the compound doing God knows what. Kai had insisted to come with me, he acted a little strangely. In fact, he wanted to go alone to Klaus, because he feared for my life. But I was determined to find Klaus, he wouldn't listen to Kai anyway he hated him. 

Kai was nervous constantly rambling, he looked like he was hiding something from me the whole road to the compound. But I trusted Kai more than anything in the world, so I brushed off my worries. He would never do something to hurt me or the twins. Speaking of the twins we had to take Kayla with us, I couldn't just leave her alone in the hotel. And I had nobody left to trust with her except Kai. 

Who knows with Dahlia, maybe she did the weird thingy she did to Jackson to other people like Davina or Camille. And after having Kolina taken from me so easily I didn't trust anyone with my daughters. It was dangerous to take her but I was here to protect her. Besides Klaus would never do anything to hurt her, or let anyone hurt for that matter. Despite the rage, he must feel right now, he would never dare this. 

When we arrive at the compound, I expected to see maybe a fight, and a furious Klaus. But I did not expect him to have Dahlia on his side. What the fuck was going on in his mind? Did the dagger make him lose his brain cells? Dahlia was the enemy, not his buddy and she wanted to use our daughter as a magical battery. 

"Nick!" I exclaimed surprised, as I put down Kayla on the table in the compound. She was in her car seat with a pacifier in her mouth while holding her stuffed animal. 

Klaus and Elijah were still viciously fighting each other on the courtyard's balcony. Klaus turns to me and notices my presence, with Kayla's and Kai's. A hint of distress is present in his eyes, but he turns his head back to Elijah quickly. Klaus pins Elijah against the wall in another choke-hold, though Elijah manages to stretch out his arm and choke Klaus as well.

Elijah gasps "She will take--" Klaus chokes Elijah tighter "-- everything from us."

Klaus shouts angrily "You took everything when you broke our vow! Perhaps I'll take something from you."

Klaus chokes Elijah even tighter, and then twists Elijah's arm backward, breaking many of his bones. 

Elijah in agony "AHHH!"

Klaus spins Elijah around and pins his face to the balcony railing so he's forced to watch as Gia walks into the courtyard and stares up at him fearfully, clearly compelled to be there by Klaus. Elijah becomes frantic at the sight of her.

Gia mumbles terrified "Elijah?"

Klaus smirks and says politely "Gia, be a sweetheart and take off-"

"No! Motus!" I exclaimed when I understood what Klaus had planned. As much as I hated Elijah right now, Gia didn't deserve to die. Especially not because of Hayley's and Elijah's actions, and I liked Gia.

Klaus is stopped in his sentence by my spell and Elijah uses this distraction to stop him. I grab Gia by the arm while Klaus is on the ground held momentarily by Elijah. Gia screams as I siphon the compulsion out of her. 

When I'm finished I order her "Run"

"But-"

"If you don't run now I'll kill you myself" I yelled harshly at her. It was not the time to play the hero, she nods and speeds off the compound before anyone else could stop her. 

Klaus overpowers Elijah and looks furious that I stopped one of his murders. He sends me an irritated glare and turns to Elijah emotionlessly.

"You seem vexed by what I attempted, brother. Wait until you see what I've got in store for Hayley" Klaus smirks gleefully, and Elijah, who is too enraged for words, elbows him forcefully and begins fighting him again, only this time even more viciously than before. Elijah tackles Klaus, and the two of them tumble down the stairs into the courtyard, where Klaus quickly hops to his feet. Elijah gets in a defensive position and vamps-out, hissing and baring his fangs at his brother.

Klaus smirks "Is that a hint of the fabled beast behind the red door?" Elijah continues to glare at him "Come on, brother-- let him out to play"

Elijah leaps toward him and punches him forcefully in the head, but Klaus easily spins and wraps an arm around him, quickly stabbing him in the heart with Papa Tunde's blade before Elijah can react.

"You should know better than to fight me in anger, for my anger is unending" 

Elijah tries his best to break out of Klaus' grip, but he's quickly overwhelmed by the excruciating pain of the cursed blade and screams in agony as the blade magically embeds itself in his chest.

Elijah bellows "UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHH!"

Klaus drops Elijah's body on the floor, carelessly although looks momentarily ashamed at the sight of his daughter present before pushing it down and regaining his appearance of evilness.

"Can't say he didn't deserve it" mumbled Elizabeth "But not the good time for siblings rivalry"

Klaus gives her an annoyed look and drops Elijah's body on the ground. "You shouldn't have come here, Elizabeth"

Kai was oddly silent while Klaus and Elizabeth were talking. Elizabeth crossed her arms "Apparently I need to since your working with the lunatic witch. What the hell is going on?" she asked genuinely concerned, he was not acting the Klaus she knew. 

Klaus sneered "My dear aunt and I have reached a bargain after the lot of you aided Hayley in taking my daughter."

"What no! I didn't-" 

Klaus cut her off "And you're certainly responsible for the dagger, as you were aiding Davina and my brother in making it"

Elizabeth shook her head "no, I swear I didn't. I wouldn't let you get daggered"

He had never acted so cold with her, it was like seeing another person. Someone she didn't recognize and she didn't know what to do or how to act.

Klaus laughed dryly "Well you weren't the one who undaggered me that's for sure"

"Because your freaking brother compelled me! And then I was looking for our daughter who was kidnapped by those doggies!" 

A hint of anger flashed in Klaus's eyes at the mention of Elijah's actions, but then he sneered "Lies!" he laughed dryly "You were always a good liar, manipulating the truth. A true psychopath"

"Hey!" intervened Kai, at Klaus's words" you naughty doggie don't speak to my sister like that" Both men stared at each other disdainfully. 

I rolled my eyes "Whatever I don't care" talking about whether she was a psychopath or not was important right now. What was important was her daughter. "What I care about is what you're doing with Dahlia. She wants to take our daughter, to hurt her...What's wrong with you? Is this like a plan or something?" she asked and sensed a hint of panic in Klaus.

He sneered once again "Yes, it's all a plan! A plan to get my daughter back so neither of my family or her mother tries to take her from me, ever again. And I have reached a reasonable bargain where I will still be raising my daughter unlike what the lot of you wanted"

I went closer to him and told him gently "I never wanted that, I always wanted you in the twin's life." I touched his cheek, while he couldn't even look me in the face "Nick..."

He took her hand off his face harshly "Again lies, you're trying to seduce me so you can stab me in the back once again. I'm getting back my daughter...You can keep the other one she's defective anyway"

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears, he couldn't have said that. He knew how her father treated her because she was a siphon and he just had insulted their daughter like her father used to do. Those words left her in complete shock and she slapped Klaus with so much anger. He let her slap him, although he could easily stop her. 

"You did not just say that," she said in complete disbelief wide eyes.

Klaus chuckled dryly "Remind me what's your favorite movie again?" He asked sarcastically "Oh yes, parent trap. I'm allowing you to keep Kayla, while I will have Kolina. Just like your favorite movie you forced me to watch countless times"

Dahlia, having neutralizing Freya for the time being, joins Klaus, Elizabeth in the courtyard. Kai and a fussy Kayla were also present. The baby sensed the tension in the room and was fussing near tears.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked dumbfounded.

How could he can say that? He had promised he would never let anyone take the twins from her including himself. He had promised but here he was breaking his promise and she couldn't believe it.

Dalhia rolls her eyes "Is there a problem?"

Klaus turns to his aunt and smirks "Not at all. Just another victim."

"A victim?" she asked in disbelief once again. She sighs "I trust you as I have never trusted anyone, Nick. You would never hurt me"

Klaus caresses her cheek with his hand before speaking "Maybe your right, as the mother of my children I won't be able to physically hurt you. But I have other ways."

As soon as the words left his lips he lunges forward and sinks his fangs into Kai's neck while Dahlia watches. Elizabeth had even forgotten Kai's presence as he had been mostly silent while she was arguing with Klaus.

"NO" Elizabeth yelled at the sight. She speeds out to Klaus and siphons him, so he would stop feeding on her brother. Klaus pushes her off from him and Elizabeth falls against the wall. He looks down at her guiltily but goes back to draining her brother faster. After a moment, Klaus stops feeding and releases Kai, who is now dead, before dropping him onto the floor carelessly. 

Elizabeth went to her brother her hands trembling as she touched his face and looked for a pulse. We tried to give him her blood but it was too late.

"I HATE YOU" she yelled at him hatefully as she was on the ground holding her dead brother on her lap, sobbing. 

Klaus only smiled gleefully and left with Dahlia on his side. Kayla starts to cry when her father leaves the compound while her mother cries hysterically over her dead uncle's body. 

"I hate him...I-I hate-I hate him. Kai, I'm sorry so sorry"

She couldn't even comprehend what the fuck just had happened.


	55. IS THE BITCH DEAD?

FEW MINUTES AFTER KLAUS LEFT KAI GASPED AS IF HE WASN'T DEAD MINUTES AGO. Kayla was still crying in the background while I was even more confused. Before I could even comprehend that my brother was dead then he was alive again. What the fuck was going on? Was she hallucinating or something.

"Kai-how," I said completely confused while wiping the tears off my face. He was dead I was sure of it. How could it be possible?

Kai cringed as he touched his bloodied neck "Damn that hurt"

I immediately hugged him tightly afraid he would disappear or that all of this was an illusion because I couldn't handle his death. But he was here hugging me back, he was real.

"How is this possible?" 

"Protection spell, the one you taught me" he answered simply as he drunk a cup of my blood, to heal his wound. 

It was the spell I learned after Celeste used it when Davina killed her. I frequently used it on myself because even if I was confident in myself you never know. Better be safe than dead. And on top of that almost daily I was using it on Rebekah since she was now a human, well a witch but a very bad one. But now Kai had taught her the spell so she could cast it on her own.

"Santa Klaus entered my mind, something about damaged minds easier to enter" Kai continued "Anywho he told me to cast this spell" 

"So all of this was his plan?" I asked surprised. I looked at sadly Kayla "what he said to me...and Kayla..it was all part of a plan?"

Kai nodded and I exclaimed irritated "That smart bastard!"

I just hoped his plan worked because if he said, did all those things to us. If he did it for nothing, I would find a way to kill that bastard myself. Honestly, I don't have the energy to be mad at him right now. I only had the energy to hope his crazy plan would work, and that I would get my daughter back.

"Yep, the naughty doggie is super-duper smart actually. He kinda surprised me. Anyway" Kai looked at Elijah's body not far from us "we gotta wake up the big bro in the suits before I tell the full plan. That part 1 of Klausis plan, by the way"

I turned Kayla away who was still in her car seat on the table in the courtyard. I didn't want her to see a gruesome scene, tonight had already been traumatizing enough. I went to Elijah and cut his chest open with a knife, I found in the kitchen. I put my hand in Elijah's chest and took the blade out as he gasped with wide eyes.

Elijah great up and turns to us looking furious as he growls quietly "What do you mean, Niklaus had a plan?!" Elijah's voice rises to a shout "We had a plan! A plan he has mercilessly destroyed--"

Kai loudly interrupts him "Buddy your plan wouldn't have worked like it had 0% percent of chance to work. That's super bad, as not even a 5% percent of chance of working. Anywho Klausis got into my head because my mind is damaged so it's easier. I mean he's not wrong I got major issues and like-" Kai stopped his ranting when he noticed Elijah and Elizabeth glare "Anyway Klaus he said your plan would fail, so he had to create his own."

Elijah glares at Kai, stunned and frustrated by this revelation "And what might that be?"

"He has to get her to link to him." 

"But it's going to make her stronger!" I exclaimed surprised. This couldn't be his plan, right? A link like that would only make things worse. This couldn't be the whole plan.

Elijah mutters frustrated "My brother wishes to bind himself to our enemy? She'll be virtually indestructible"

"He said I quote convince them that everything I had to do, I had to do alone. Because those dumbasses had the wrong ingredients to kill Dahlia" Kai laughed as if he just said the funniest joke ever "Okay he didn't say dumbasses but you get the message. Anyways the link is only to buy time before he finds the right ingredients to kill the evil witch of the east"

I knew we could trust him since the beginning to save Kolina, I trusted her father while no one else did. Klaus was the smartest move here, unlike what Jackson, Hayley, and the other thought. I was right to put my trust in him because he was an evil mastermind. Hum, I really knew how to pick them.

Elijah asks confused "How?"

☽ ✮ ☾

In the courtyard, Elijah is still sitting on the edge of the fountain he just had got out of the phone with Gia who was safe and alive. But now he was worrying about Hayley who wasn't answering, which annoyed me. I didn't care about Hayley, I only cared about killing Dahlia. We needed to kill the witch the blood of the witch who betrayed Dahlia and it was not Freya but mommy Mikealson.

"How's Gia?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Alright," Elijah answered as he put his phone back in his pocket.

I exclaim joyfully trying to lighten the mood "Perfect!" 

"Niklaus would have killed her just to punish me" Elijah scoffed "and of course you're okay with that. You're fine with whatever my brother does, you always forgive him, and even worse you encourage this type of behavior"

I scoffed "Gia is fine only thanks to me and I didn't even get a thank you, but whatever. I don't even know why I play nice because it's much easier to be bad..." I said tiredly. Being nice was so exhausting "And honestly, he hurt me much more than he did to you, the things he said... to me, to Kayla" I suddenly raised my voice "and he freaking killed my brother in front of me, I'm like traumatized. But I don't have time to be mad at him, because I have other priorities"

Elijah looks up at me with a hurt expression, unable to believe what I'm saying. "And I know that Nick will do whatever he has to do--" I continue but Elijah cuts me off.

Elijah suddenly loses his temper and bellows furiously" --KLAUS WILL DO WHATEVER HE HAS TO DO FOR KLAUS."

Kai comes between me and Elijah irritated. He pats his chest, irritating Elijah even more "Calm down your titties, buddy. Your even lucky my sister saved your vampire girlfriend after what you did to her"

Elijah sighs holds up his phone "Now Hayley isn't answering her phone. Niklaus-he's going to kill her" says Elijah worried "She's your best friend" he adds as a reminder when I say nothing uninterested by Hayley fate right now

"Not anymore..." I smirk "I hope Nick kills her but he said something about worse than death"

Elijah, overwhelmed with fear and anger, begins shouting again "Now, what has he done?" he asks Kai.

Rebekah and Marcel quickly walk into the room, interrupting the conversation. Rebekah says sheepishly "Don't blame the messenger."

Rebekah and Marcel join Elijah and the Parker siblings by the fountain, and both of them look just as angry as Elijah. Elijah and Kai gape in shock when they see Rebekah in her original body, while I smile at her. Damn, I missed seeing her hot body.

Kai whistle loudly when he sees Rebekah instantly recognizing her "Damn your like really pretty. I like this body," he said much to Marcel annoyance.

"You have blood on your neck" realized Rebekah and asked concerned "What the bloody hell happened?"

"Oh, your brother killed me" Kai laughed "It was so scary and funny at the same time because he was chewing on my neck and I was like hmmm your way too close to me. Oh and I know I'm going to come back because it's your plan so I'm trying super hard not to laugh right now. So exciting! Oh maybe I should be an actor because I totally nailed that"

"If you're playing only wankers who can't stop talking sure, you can be a bloody fantastic actor, " said Rebekah teasingly.

"Not that I don't like this body... but what happened?" I asked her confused. 

Rebekah shrugs "Looks like Niklaus had a lot on his to-do list last night" She looks over at Marcel sadly and hesitates before turning back to Elijah "And, as for Hayley..."

Elijah asks worried "What is it?"

Marcel sighs "When Klaus attacked me, he stole the spell that I used on the Crescent wolves..."

Humm we were even more alike than I thought. He did to her what I had planned as revenge. That smart bastard, it was like he had read my thoughts or something.

"So he would condemn her to the body of a beast?" asks Elijah enraged. I knew he loved her, but she just had used his feelings he had for her to manipulate him and ran off with his niece thinking she could raise her as if it was her baby.

Okay, I was putting Hayley as the bad guy when she had good intentions, but every bad guy had the good intention in their minds too. Besides didn't care about those intentions. I cared about how she betrayed my trust and thought she could make decisions on her own for my daughter. Besides she acted like Kolina was not also Klaus's daughter. Maybe she somewhat apologized to me for taking Kolina but she certainly won't do the same with Klaus, when the kid has two parents. And to be honest, I wasn't sure I wanted her apologies, I wanted her gone from my life. 

"Hum, maybe he heard what I said while you daggered him," I said with a smirk causing Elijah's shoulder to tense.

Rebekah, who looks overwhelmed and worried, rushes over to Elijah and grasps his shoulders so she can look him in the eyes "Elijah. Hayley will be human once a month. We will find her and we will help her."

Elijah shakes his head and tries to push Rebekah away "No--"

Rebekah looks at him sadly, hating what she's about to say as much as he will. Rebekah's says gently "We need to focus on who needs saving today"

"Thank you bex for stating the obvious. The priority right now is my daughter, your niece"

Elijah begins to breathe very quickly as he starts to panic. Rebekah informs us "Freya called-- Dahlia is... incapacitated. They are two hours north at an orchard near Pale River. She has Kolina."

Before Rebekah can continue, Elijah has vamp-sped away to go meet with Freya. I turn to Kai "You take care of Kayla. Don't let her out of your sight" I said warningly and he nodded at me with a smile.

I speed off to my daughter.

☽ ✮ ☾

It is daylight now, and Freya is holding a fussy Kolina in her arms as she rocks her soothingly. Kolina keeps an eye on Klaus and Dahlia's neutralized bodies as she does so. After a moment, Elijah arrives, having run the entire way there at vampire speed. Elizabeth arrives not long after.

"Come here to mommy!" I said happily as I took Kolina in my arms. I kissed her forehead and promised "My little monster, mommy is here and she's not letting anyone take you away ever ever ever again"

"Well, my adage holds-- nothing good ever happens in a clearing in the woods," says Freya.

"Duh, most of the murders and scary shi-hum things" I corrected myself since I had Kolina in my arms "happens in woods in horror movies and also in real life. Do you know how many joggers die in a forest? I don't either but it must be a lot"

"Nothing good ever happens where my brother is concerned." Elijah looks at Kolina who was in my arms. Kolina has stopped crying, and his face softens slightly at the sight of his niece safe and sound. He nods in Kolina's direction "With one exception."

I rub Kolina's back soothingly, and she whimpers as she rubs her eyes with her small hands. My poor baby, it must have been hard this past day and she looked really tired.

"How is she?" asked Elijah.

"She's a Mikaelson. She's resilient," said Freya, while looking fondly at her niece.

"She's also a Parker," I said "hum a powerful mix of anger issues and craziness"

Freya watches as Elijah examines Klaus and Dahlia's bodies "When I woke, they were like this. Rebekah tells me Klaus has a plan to kill Dahlia, that he knew our plan would not work?"

"Yes. According to him, our ingredients were incorrect. Niklaus infiltrated Dahlia's mind. You didn't break her heart. We needed the blood of the witch she loved the most, and you are not that witch-- that honor goes to our beloved mother."

Freya sighs in frustration, as she knows that Esther has been dead since she killed her "So, we need Esther's blood? Well, that's impossible-- I killed her."

"Crap" I muttered "you didn't happen to take some of her blood before you know you" I made a motion as if I was slicing my neck causing Kolina to look at me oddly. 

Freya shakes her head. Though he is mildly surprised, Elijah does not seem at all upset by this confession "One incarnation."

Freya looks at Elijah in shock "Our mother is buried in New Orleans. Niklaus wants us to revive the original body"

"And what we magically bring her back to life?" I asked sarcastically "It's not an easy spell even Freya whose like super powerful wouldn't be able to do this." 

I didn't even care if I was being offensive right now. I was pissed at the Mikealsons and as much as I trusted Klaus in his evil plans bringing someone back from the dead wasn't easy. This was getting crazy and maybe I should have left the city as soon as the link with Sophie was broken. But then I started having feelings for Klaus and I realized I wanted my daughter to have a happy home with their father. Now it would be much harder to run if I wanted to.

"We don't have another choice, we have to find a way to revive our mother," said Elijah, he then told me remorsefully "I-I was furious previously, but you were right Elizabeth. I haven't even apologized to you or thanked you for saving Gia"

I rolled my eyes at him "I didn't do it for you, I like Gia and she didn't deserve to die because of you. Yes, you" I clarified "because you pissed off Klaus and agreed to Hayley's plan which you did only because you still have feelings for her. And it's a dumbass move!" I yelled "she told me she loves Jackson, and she literally wanted to raise Kolina as if they were this perfect wolfie couple. Clearly, you weren't present in her perfect family picture" I said sarcastically meaning to hurt the suited original.

I said that just to hurt him and it worked, I could see it on his face. I continued still angry "And you're here apologizing to me but I'm sure you won't do the same to Nick when you planned on taking his daughter too. A child has two parents Elijah"

"So you're forgiving him for tonight's actions even though he hurt you?" asked Elijah in incredulity, with a hint of judgment in his voice.

"I don't know!" I yelled honestly confused "What I do know is that what you did was stupid but you lucky that your little brother is an evil mastermind."

I literally wanted to kill people right now, I was so angry. But when I looked at my daughter all my desires of revenge washed away. I only cared that she was safe in my arms. The world could burn on its own for all I cared.

☽ ✮ ☾

Elijah, Freya, and Elizabeth holding a tired Kolina have made it back to the compound with the still-daggered Klaus and neutralized Dahlia, where they have laid them on the floor of the living room. Marcel and Rebekah are there as well, and Marcel is kneeling to examine Klaus's body. While Kai has Kayla on his lap and is making weird faces at her making the baby giggle despite the tension in the room.

Rebekah sighs "Nik is demented! Are we really to dig up our mother, burn her to ash, swap said ash with Kol's, and then trick Davina into using up her last chance to bring someone back from the dead? Not to mention we lose the opportunity to save Kol... if Davina doesn't turn us inside out!"

"Or, we dig a deep hole and leave both our problems at the bottom of it," mumbles Elijah.

Freya unhappily stares at Dahlia "I say we choose a more permanent option-- find the white oak stake, kill Klaus, Dahlia dies with him."

Marcel scoffs "Well, yeah, and so do I, and every other vampire that Klaus has turned!"

"Listen to me carefully Freya," I said seriously "Actually all of you listen...if you make my daughters fatherless, I'll find a way to make you all suffer in ways you can't imagine. Are we clear?" I asked and they all stayed silent.

Rebekah hears a strange sound and frowns before turning back toward the bodies. When she looks back at Klaus, she notices that the golden dagger in his chest is beginning to melt "The dagger!"

The rest of them turn toward Klaus and see the end of the dagger begin to slowly but surely melt, so that the handle becomes shorter and shorter, presumably from Dahlia's magic.

Kai exclaims, next to Rebekah mimicking her accent mockingly "It's bloody melting!"

Elijah sighs "We have no choice but to finish the task that Niklaus has set."

Elijah, Rebekah, Marcel, and Freya all look grim as they consider their only option and watch as the dagger continues to melt. 

"Where are you going?" asked Rebekah as I was making my way out of the compound with Kai and the twins.

"It's still not safe for Kolina here with that lunatic witch," I said making Rebekah's eyes widen "Relax my name is not Hayley. I'm not running away I'm just going back to the only place we are safe, the lovely bar without magic. Besides I need a drink" I mumbled before leaving.

☽ ✮ ☾

I sighed when I received a call from Davina knowing she would yell at me for Kol not being resurrected. I took the call nonetheless, and I didn't even know why. Especially since I wasn't in a specially good mood. I mean yeah I was super happy since I got Kolina back, but I still get bitter about all their betrayal. And I knew Davina must have helped them in making the bracelet that hid Kolina from me.

"Did you know?!" yelled Davina as soon as I took the call.

"Huh you gotta be more specific little Glinda," I said although I guessed why she was so mad, pretty easily. It meant they managed to highjack Davina's spell.

"Did you know that they were using my only chance to bring Kol back, highjacking my spell to bring their mother instead?"

"Ugh I'm guessing you weren't happy about seeing your mother in law" I joked lightly "Yes Davina I knew but I had nothing to do with their plan"

"And you didn't warn me?" asked Davina sounding hurt. "You promised you would help me bring him back but I've been doing the work on my own" she accused.

"Are you seriously asking me that? Firstly I have daughters and they come first no matter what. There's a lunatic running around wanting to kidnap my daughter and made her slave. So sorry I didn't have time to help you bring back a guy you knew for what a month?" I asked sarcastically "And if we're talking about betrayal let's talk about how you helped Hayley and created the bracelet for Kolina. As don't deny it, Bex wouldn't know how to do that"

"I thought it was your idea" defended herself Davina weakly.

I scoffed "No, you wanted to believe that but your not that dumb Davina. Playing innocent victim doesn't work with me. If I wanted this bracelet to be made I could do it on my own, I don't need to ask you" I sighed when I heard Davina sob on the phone "Look, I'm sorry about Kol but I'm not sorry that it helps keeping daughter is safe. Aren't you supposed to be a good person since your judging people around you for being bad people and stuff? Good people aren't supposed to help save babies and stuff like that? Admit it Davina you just as bad as the rest of us, selfish bad..."

"Maybe I am selfish" shouted Davina "...maybe I wanted Kol and didn't care it meant your daughter would be taken from you!"

"Bravo!" I applauded her "Stop being a hypocrite and embrace it because you not a fucking moral compass" I was so done being surrounded by hypocrites everywhere "Now it's not over little Glinda there always another loophole and we can find another way to bring your loverboy back. It just going to take a lot of research and time."

"You promise you'll help me this time?"

"I'll try but I can't promise anything. In the end, I'll choose the safety of the people I care about first, got it?"

"Yes, I got it" mumbled Davina.

☽ ✮ ☾

In the backroom of the jazz club, Esther, who is still wearing the cursed shackles and is now dressed in a plain black dress and flats, is sitting in a chair while Elijah sits at the table behind her and casually spins a knife in his hand.

I come into the room and noticed the woman in shackles and deduce who she is "I'm guessing this is mommy dearest... Hum you have shackles and everything, that's kinky" I noted irritating her, I can see a little smile forming on Elijah's lips "And when did you get time to put on makeup? You even have red lipstick. Did you come back from the death like this?" I asked curiously examining her face.

"Elizabeth you shouldn't be here" notes Elijah.

I rolled my eyes "Dahlia is still alive and this is still an anti-magic place, it's the only place I should be right now"

"There's plenty of room in here, Elizabeth. You don't have to be specifically here" insisted Elijah.

"Oh chill out Suits, I just wanted to meet my mother in law in her real body this time"

Esther says amused "Let me guess-- you brought me back from the dead to torture me."

I frown "Too much energy just for a little torturing session in my opinion. I know I wouldn't waste it on my own mother"

Elijah rolls his eyes in annoyance "My dear mother, we simply need your blood. Though in the event that you should suffer horribly, I can't promise I won't enjoy it immensely."

Klaus suddenly arrives and joins them in the dining room. Esther maintains her usual serene demeanor, but Elijah immediately becomes enraged by the sight of him.

Klaus smirks "Ah, Mother. I've arrived just in time for another one of your deaths, and as much as I appreciate the front-row seat, I'm afraid I'm going to have to postpone the festivities."

"Elizabeth" exclaims suddenly Klaus is surprised noticing her presence in the room. But she doesn't even spare him a glance, which worries him. 

However, he doesn't have time to ask her how she was or even apologize when Elijah growls furiously "You're in excellent spirits" 

Klaus smiles "Lucky for you, as I'm the one needed to save the day."

Elijah is however unamused "Is that what it's called?"

"Why not? My plan's worked perfectly." 

Elijah becomes even more enraged by this glib comment and lunges for him, but Klaus stops him before he can "Easy, Elijah-- I can see your red door swinging wide open, but our job's not yet done."

"So, we kill her and be done with it," says Elijah.

"To be clear, I do want her blood, but I want it on this blade-- " Klaus holds up a long silver knife "--Which I've had bound with the soil from Dahlia's homeland, not to mention Viking ash. Mother's demise will have to wait. You see, I need her to weaken Dahlia's defenses. " Klaus leans next to Esther's head and whispers threateningly into her ear. "Bit of psychological warfare before I slaughter the both of you."

"Smart," remarks Elizabeth causing Klaus to smile widely.

Esther says sarcastically "Ah, yes. You expect me to walk willingly to my death."

I scoffed "Ugh, it's not like you have something to live for old cow. You have no one and literally, children hate you. We're giving you a purpose here, you can take your revenge on your meanie older sister who stole your kiddo"

Klaus grins "Well, your willing participation would have been a bonus, but it's far from necessary. If needs be, I'll drag you there myself."

Suddenly, Rebekah walks in and joins the group. Both Esther and Klaus are shocked to see Rebekah in her original body. "Yes, dear Mother, you do not have a choice. Then again, why should you be any different from the rest of us? We're all dancing puppets in Nik's end-of-days marionette show. He forces every move we make."

Klaus looks upset as he asks "And how long are you gonna stand there and pretend you don't need me to? The both of you have fought me at every turn, leaving me no choice but to act alone! We're no strangers to disagreements on the battlefield, but we also have a very long history of doing whatever it takes to win the war."

Klaus seems surprised by how upset Elijah is as his brother walks toward him. Once they're standing face-to-face, Elijah smiles fakely at him. Elijah asks furiously "And what of Hayley?"

Klaus' smile falls, but he tries his best to appear unbothered by his actions "Well deserved collateral damage."

This infuriates Elijah so much that he punches Klaus forcefully in the face. Klaus takes a moment to recover while Rebekah and Elijah glare angrily at him. Elizabeth smirks, okay maybe he deserved this one punch.

"You claim your actions are part of some ruse-- this was punishment," says Elijah. 

Klaus plays dumb "Punishment? Whatever for? Perhaps the dagger you put in my heart?"

Elijah raises his voice to a shout "You brought that upon yourself! No, we have fought together for centuries, and once again, to break your enemy, you broke your family."

Klaus looks both surprised and hurt by this reaction, but Elijah is more enraged than he has ever been "Well, know this-- whatever the outcome tonight, you will no longer see me by your side. You want to be alone? Well, congratulations. You have your wish."

Elijah turns to Esther and grabs her by the shackles as he drags her out the door "Come, Mother."

When the rest of the Mikealsons leave, Klaus and Elizabeth are the only ones left in the room. 

"Elizabeth love" started Klaus unsurely "just...can I talk to you before I go murder that bloody harpy-If something goes wrong and we never saw each other..."

She scoffed "You're unkillable so I'm not worried. I have to check on the twins..." she said as she started to leave the room not sparing him another glance.

"Of course" he muttered as he watched her leave, a sour look on his face.

☽ ✮ ☾

I was putting the twins to sleep when Klaus came awkwardly into the nursery. He looked uncomfortable and even nervous. I hoped he was after what he said to me and about Kayla, and what he did to Kai.

"Sh I just got them to sleep," I told him. He nodded and I went to our room, Klaus following me his shoulder tense. It was better to not wake up the twins in case there was some shouting. The fact that she wanted to talk without the twins in the room made him slightly nervous. 

"Is she dead ?" I asked him breaking the silence. 

Klaus nodded "Yes along with my mother"

He was actually surprised she wasn't yelling at him. He expected her to throw books on his face and even spit on him as she did once during one of their arguments. She doesn't look mad although she wasn't overjoyed either.

But he wasn't surprised. He had killed her idiotic brother, and although he had come back to life as this was all a ruse he had still promised to not hurt the twit. And on top of that, he had said horrible things about her, and his own daughter to get Dahlia on his side. Although he wasn't, the only side he was on, was his own.

"Good" she answered simply worrying him. Elizabeth had always a thing to say and wouldn't stop bloody talking. It made him bloody nervous.

"I-You know that I never meant what I said to you or about our little one." he started unsurely "Nor did I wanted to hurt you by killing your brother in front of you. This whole thing was my plan all along, I had to get Dahlia on my side. But you can shout all you want I understand-I just wish you to listen to my apology. I had to make it seem as if I cared for nothing, for no one. But, you should know that when I hurt you, when I heard you cry because of me..." Klaus is unable to finish his sentence and looks pained.

I sighed and admitted "What you said and did... It hurt me a lot and Kayla, what you said about her. That she was defective...I've felt like I was defective all my life and you saying that..."

"I promise you I never meant any of that. Dahlia that wretched witch she wanted me to kill you and our little wolf. I had to be convincing. But you can yell at me all you want. You can even hit me of that make you feel better. I know-"

Klaus is interrupted in his sentence when I slap him, leaving him dumbfounded. I start to laugh, while he looks at me questioningly "Your right I feel better." Klaus rolls his eyes and a smile appears on his lips "Honestly I asked you to do whatever was necessary and you did. So I can't be mad at you, it would be hypocritical." I said truthfully. 

I had thought about it for a long time and if Klaus never did what he did Kolina would have been taken by Dahlia. And besides, she had made him promise  
You have to promise me you'll be ruthless when it comes to protecting them... And that's what he did.

Klaus was surprised by her statement and a smile formed on his lips.

"Besides Kai is alive and not even traumatized by this. Kayla won't remember what you said and you can show her how much you love her. I saved Gia because I'm awesome. And Hayley got what she deserves. She's lucky you didn't kill her" 

Klaus raised an eyebrow "Your friendship saved her, but I see now that maybe it shouldn't have. I can always kill her if you desire. My brother is already crossed with me so I won't care either way"

I sighed "Honestly I don't think I want to be her friend anymore. She and Jackson tried to pin me against you when I knew you were the only one who could keep her safe. And I was right. And then they took her, they made her an easy target." a tear fell on my face "And she planned on keeping Kolina for herself. But she's my daughter, not hers"

"Nobody will ever take them away from you" he promised her as he wiped off the tear with his finger.

"I don't want to ever see her again" A smile formed on my lips "I'm just glad all of this is over. I don't want to fight or be mad. I just want to be happy, and I'm happy with you and the twins. You're my family. Besides your plan was freaking super brilliant and I love you, even more, my evil mastermind"

Klaus smirked "At least someone appreciates my talent, unlike the fools, I call family"

I let out a frustrated sigh "Ugh I'm feeding your ego right now...But for once you deserve it" 

"What is it?" he asked when he noticed the frown on my face.

"Next time we'll need a safe word," she tells him making him frown in return.

"A safe word?"

"Yeah if you have to play double agent, you can say a safe word so I can know. Like tomatoes? Spaghettis? Beignets?"

Klaus chuckled "Why did you choose food?" he asked curiously. She even wanted to name one of their daughter's beignet at first, as ridiculous as this sounds.

"I dunno, do you prefer blood, murder, sociopath? We use those frequently so we need something easy to use in a sentence...but also something we don't say often."

Klaus chuckled "Because spaghetti is an easy word to put in a sentence?"

"You can say like oh stop acting like a bloody spaghetti" I sighed "it's bad your right but ugh it's the first thing that came to my mind. You gotta help me here buddy"

"What if we call each other baby?" proposed Klaus with a knowing smile "I know you those types of pet names"

I grimaced "Ugh yeah, it's so cringy. Like www... but it's perfect for a safe word!"

☽ ✮ ☾

Klaus is in the dining room, where he has one of his compelled humans bleeding from his wrist into glasses for the vampires to drink. I was sitting next to him while the twins were in their high chairs. Kai was also there eating. He had tried to taste blood to I quote compare for when he would be a vampire, but he ended up spitting the blood back in the glass disgusted when Rebekah walks in to join us. She chuckles when she notices that Kai has just drunk some blood.

"The spoils of war, eh?" says Rebekah as she comes to the dining room.

Klaus smiled widely and exclaims "A family tradition!"

"Minus the family," remarks Rebekah bitterly.

"Well, you're here. And there is Elizabeth, the twins, and her idiotic brother" He hands her a glass of wine, which she takes as she sits next to him at the table "In the skin of your choosing, no less" says Rebekah.

Kai smirks and licks his lips "I like this body better sexy Bexi. You look like those hot lifeguards on Baywatch"

Rebekah chuckled "Well there is no denying your Elizabeth's brother. She said the same thing when we first meet"

Klaus rolls his eyes and interrupts her discussion with Kai "Well, poor you. Because that body is such a hardship. Meanwhile, the rest of the family enjoys the fruits of my labor. Freya has her freedom from Dahlia, and Marcel will forgive me once I hand him back the reins of the city. I was done with it anyway."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow skeptically "You would hand over your crown? And do what?"

"Raise my daughters...With their mother and the help of my sisters. I suppose Kai can help as well. One big, happy family."

"Oh yeah and we may go on a vacation with Nick, and the twins maybe. Like to the beach or something," I said trying to lighten the mood sensing Rebekah's annoyance "somewhere with a lot of sun I want to tan a little bit. I look so pale since I've been a vampire" 

Rebekah drinks her wine and says sarcastically "Now, that does sound grand-- minus the giant, Elijah-sized hole in the room."

Klaus's smile is completely wiped off his face, and he knows he has no legitimate answer, so he simply remains quiet. Rebekah scowls at him "This, dear brother, is not what happiness looks like."

Klaus forces himself to smile "I beg to differ little sister. I have everything I ever wanted, my Queen at my side and both of my daughters safe. Elijah always throws a tantrum he'll come around, in no time"

"Actually Nick-" I said "I have something to tell you. With Kai, we are leaving to-"

"Bloody what!" yelled Klaus instantly as the words left my lips not even letting me finish "You promised you wouldn't leave with my daughters"

"Naughty doggie," says Kai with a smirk "so many anger issues"

"Kai" I scolded him. Then I turn to Klaus and said softly "Nick the twins are staying with you no worries. It's just me and Kai have unfinished business with our family, and I promised him when we killed dahlia I would help him with the merge" then I said cheerfully "Besides we have a super evil plan. Since Dahlia broke the twin's link, if the leader dies it doesn't affect them. So we're going to kill Kai after the merge! After I give him my blood of course"

"So you're going to merge with your sister ?" asked curiously Rebekah, a frown on her face.

"Yep," Kai nodded as he took a bite of his food "I'm going to absorb her which will be like super creepy. If I start to act like Meredith on Grey's anatomy don't be surprised or freak out. Worried for me beautiful? You shouldn't, you lose, you win some but I always win"

Rebekah scoffed "With the enormous size of your ego, there is no doubt you will win"

"Are you sure about this?" asked Klaus worried when I scoffed he continued "I just remember how you were after seeing your father...and I don't want to see you hurt. I wouldn't be able to bear it"

"Last time I was pregnant and human kind of. Now I'm a super-powerful witch-vampire and Kai's going to be with me. Don't worry Nicky"

"That certainly does reassure me," says Klaus sarcastically as he looks at Kai. My brother had put fries in his mouth with ketchup and was pretending to be a vampire, making the twins giggle at him. Rebekah and I were looking at him with a smile on our faces.

"I promise it's going to be okay and I'll keep you updated. And you can take me on your date" I said we a seducing smile "we can postpone the trip of a few days"

Klaus smirks "I have the perfect place in mind"

And with that they went back to their lunch, laughing with Kai and Rebekah. Freya even joined them not long after, and although she was awkward in the beginning she quickly relaxed.

☽ ✮ ☾

Klaus is in the nursery, where he's rocking in a rocking chair while holding a sleeping Kolina and Kayla in both of his arms and tells them a bedtime story.

Once upon a time, there was a wolf king who fought a war for the most precious treasure in all the kingdom... his beautiful little princesses. But, victory came at a price.

Allies lost...

New enemies made...

And so, the wolf king stood alone. His queen leaving to get rid of another monster who desires to hurt his little princesses...

Happily ever after, it was not. But, sometimes, even the worst endings are not really endings at all.

And, you should know, my littlest wolves, that even when all seems burnt to ash-- in our story, there is always another chapter to be told.


	56. ACT III

Warning: if you like the Scooby gang, Kai and Elizabeth are the villains here..

KAI PARKER 

.。o○o。.★.。o○o。.

"𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐈 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐝𝐝𝐥𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐲, 𝐢𝐭 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐲𝐬."

"𝐒𝐨 𝐟𝐞𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐲"

"𝐒𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐮𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐞𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐝𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠...𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐢𝐭"

"𝐌𝐮𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐫-𝐢𝐬𝐡, 𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐡, 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐝-𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭𝐲-𝐢𝐬𝐡,"

ELIZABETH PARKER

.。o○o。.★.。o○o。.

"𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐤 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐮𝐲𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬. 𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐉𝐨𝐣𝐨 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐚 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐠𝐞𝐨𝐧 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐛𝐮𝐧𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐟 𝐤𝐢𝐝𝐬 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐜𝐫𝐚𝐳𝐲 𝐜𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐧. 𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐥𝐜𝐨𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐜 𝐯𝐚𝐦𝐩𝐢𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐦𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐢𝐟 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐧 𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥 𝐯𝐚𝐦𝐩𝐢𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐯𝐞."

"𝐀𝐡 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐡, 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐅𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐮𝐭𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐢𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐥𝐲 𝐚 𝐡𝐲𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐝, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐢𝐞𝐬."

"𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐋𝐮𝐜𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐛𝐚𝐝, 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐮𝐬 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭. 𝐁𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐬 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞'𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭"


	57. Mystic falls

WE WERE IN A TAXI IN DIRECTION OF WHITMORE COLLEGE. I had done a locator spell and we had found out that Oliva, Lucas, and Josette were all at with more which made our task way easier. Klaus kept sending me texts, asking me to be careful, he was so worried which was cute and annoying at the same time.

Kai was making fun of him calling him clingy, which he kind of was. Besides I knew he kind of felt lonely since his siblings were mad at him. But I think Freya and him were starting to bond, which wouldn't be unusual considering they were both alike.

"You have ever worn skinny jeans? Agh. It seems wrong. I'm all bunched up. Also, why are jeans so tight when phones are so big?" my brother asks the taxi driver as he was struggling to get his phone out of his pocket.

"I don't know what to tell you, pal." answers the driver uninterested by Kai rambling.

"Because people like to make things more difficult, so annoying. Like look at my bag" I complain to Kai showing him my little bag. "this cost a fortune, well I didn't really buy it since I compelled Amanda, a pretty seller who certainly lost her job because of me. But anyway it's so small, I can hardly fit anything in there. I barely have the place to fit my pocket knife, you know they are freaks everywhere gotta be able to defend yourself" I joke because I certainly didn't need a knife now that I was a vamp-witch.

"Then why didn't you get a bigger bag?" asks my brother confused.

"Because look at it, it's freaking pretty," I said in a matter of fact.

"I never understand women, like they are so weird" complains Kai. "Why would you take a bag that is too small just because it pretty. It doesn't make any sense. Besides, they always send mixed signals, one time they don't like you because you too sociopathic the next they kiss out of the blue, not that I'm complaining but it's freaking confusing especially if-"

I cut him off perplexed as to who he could be taking. He just got out of the prison world and with all this Daliah business I hadn't seen him with anybody. I mean I know he was always flirting with Rebekah but she constantly rejected him, and she had her thing for Marcel I think. I mean I was glad for him, but I had to know who she was to check if she was worthy of my brother, and I had high standards. "Wait who are you talking about?" 

Kai's eyes widen realizing he said too much, this was supposed to stay a secret and he promised he wouldn't tell anyone especially his sister. So he ignores her and says instead changing the subject "Oh, God. I'm that guy, right? That guy that won't shut up. Oh, I hate that guy. I just sat next to that guy on the plane. He was the worst."

Kai approaches the driver putting his hands on the seats "Hey. Speaking of planes, have you flown recently? Because what's with the whole liquid situation and the stripping before you go through security thing? It's weird." he says genuinely repulsed. 

"They're worried about terrorists." informs the driver still as uninterested as before.

"When are we there?" I complain not interested in some silly terrorist.

"We are almost here" announces the driver.

Kai gets back again in his seat and smirks making me smile to see my brother so cheerful "Ok. Well, I'm sorry, but the real terrorists are some of those people taking off their shoes. I know I'm chatty. Sorry. I've just been in prison for a while. Not like a regular prison, you know, more like a..."

"Definitely not a normal prison" I complain "more like hell "

"All right. We're here." said the driver as he pulls to a stop.

"Totally" Kai agrees with me "Special kind of..."

The driver cuts him off "That will be 30."

Kai starts struggling to get money out of his pocket, making me giggle. 

"All right. Jeans. Uh, will you take this? " he said handing the driver a 10$ dollars bill. "Hang on. Hang on. I got it. Oh. Hey. Gum. Nice." he takes the gum and eats while trowing the paper out of the window.

I punch his harm and scold him playfully "Do you think about the poor defenseless planet dumbass? If I'm going to live forever we gotta help fight against global warming."

Kai laughs and puts his hand up in surrender "Alright, Alright sissie no more throwing papers on the ground. It a shame I like playing the bad guy and my reputation of a sociopath-"

"Come on, buddy. I don't have all day. Let's go." the driver cuts him off irritated.

"I got it. Hold on. Huh. Well... I guess this will do." says Kai as he was taking what he had in his pocket but he realized he doesn't have enough money.

Kai pulls a pair of earbuds out of his pocket and suddenly uses them to choke the driver from behind. The man struggles for a bit, and I push Kai out of him.

Kai rolls his eyes annoyed by my interruption "Don't tell me you got boring after popping out your kiddos"

The man tries to leave but I grab him by the throat preventing him from leaving. The man suffocates in my grip. 

"So you wanted to do the job yourself that so unfair I wanted to kill him" pouts my brother annoyed.

I smirk "Actually you were going to ruin a good lunch. I didn't eat from the vein in a while, and I'm quite famished so he will do"

Kai grins as he watches me sinking my fangs in the driver's neck. I drink him dry from him to the point of death while he struggles. When I finish I look at the dead body "hum not bad but I had better"

We leave the body in plain evidence, not caring if anyone saw it. 

☽ ✮ ☾

Kai and I go both to Withmore bar, I had compelled a few students and one of them told me Olivia, who called herself Liv was working there. We both woke up at the bar while Olivia was cleaning some bottles, she looks up to us and asks "How can I help you?"

We both look at her waiting for her to recognize us she but doesn't. Either she didn't like looking at old family pictures, either dad burned them all and made her forget about her which would make sense. He hated us and was finally free of his abominations of children, so he acted as if we never existed. Even if I hated him it hurt a lot.

"Two Zima, please," says Kai.

"Hilarious." Liv chuckles. Kai says nothing furrows his eyebrows at her, wondering if she will find out who he is.

"Are you going to order something or just gonna stare?" she asks looking at him strangely.

"Ok. Uh, how about a soda..." Kai reads her name tag ".... Liv?" then he turns his head to me "What about you sissie? A soda?" 

"Sure, but nothing sparkling. So no coke, or that disgusting Fanta thingy. No lemonade neither, that thing is disgusting. Maybe the tea." I groan annoyed "ugh I can remember the name of the brand lippy or and lipston, something like that" 

"I think you mean Lipton," says Liv annoyed by the two siblings. I've remarked that she had an attitude, at least one of the twins had some real Parker spirit. I wonder how little Lucas is.

"Yes, Lipton. One Lipton gold locks" I tell her before she leaves to make our drinks, rolling her eyes at the nickname I gave her. I used to call her that when she was younger, but I guess dad really erased us from their memories. It kinda sucks that my own sister doesn't recognize me, but well soon she will find out who we are.

"Heh. Liv. Ironic. Don't you think?" ask me Kai grinning evil.

I laugh humorously "I can't wait for her to realize who we are, it's going to be fucking priceless"

☽ ✮ ☾

We have been there for a while, and I was getting bored but sometimes you gotta play the long game to win. That something my brother and Klaus taught me. They both may be impatient, but when it necessary they know when to wait for the perfect opportunity. Kai was playing on his phone, catching up with Liv who was more and more irritated each time he spoke to her.

I was too on my cell phone responding to Klaus who didn't know how to calm Kolina, without her stuffed wolf which Hayley had lost in the bayou when she took my daughter. Kolina could be even worse than her sister when it comes to crying when she didn't have her toy. I told him to put the twins together in bed and let them cry, it worked as the last solution when one of the twins really didn't want to sleep. But he thought it barbaric to let his daughter cry without comforting her. So I told him to compel someone to find her toy on the bayou. Kai goes closer to me, so he could see my phone.

"Keneth still harassing you? God that guy is so clingy" tells my brother when he notices I was responding to another of Klaus's messages.

I chuckle "He's obsessed with me and I don't blame him, I'm kinda amazing"

"I don't like him, you should break up with him" suggest Kai, while he struggles to put the straw on his drink in his mouth, making him look ridiculous. 

It wasn't the first time he said something like that to me, but I don't blame him he felt a little left out. Even if I try to include him a lot, he still didn't felt like the Mikealson were our family unlike I did. But with time he will, if someone would get along with me and my sociopathic brother, it would be the deadly Mikealsons.

I laugh "Not gonna happen I love nick, sorry Kai. Maybe we should get you a girlfriend"

Kai groans annoyed, his love life always has been almost inexistent. He had a few one-night stands and a sex friend once, but he never had a girlfriend. "There was someone, actually two very hot girls but they both rejected me," he says disappointed, but then he grins "But I'm gonna make her love me, you'll see. She gonna fall head over heels for me. She won't be able to resist me"

"Sure" Elizabeth chuckled, she loved her brother but he sucked at flirting. But he was adorable and funny, so maybe he could charm a woman with that.

"You on Twitter?" asks Kai to Liv "Ah. I just signed up. You should follow me. Cobrakai1972. Come on. Like "Karate Kid"?"

"Come on you don't know karate kid? I literally learned karate because of this movie" I said in disbelief, what was with this generation and not knowing the classics? It was disappointing.

Kai nods in agreement "Yeah she was walking around the house in a pink kimono, kicking our sibling's asses it was adorable. Dad hated it." he laughed humorously "Did you know you can follow celebrities? Heh. They all Twitter the stupidest things. It's--it's hilarious." he says chuckling looking at his phone.

"You should follow the Kardashian's that family is dumb as fuck." I tell him "Kim would you stop taking pictures of yourself your sister going to jail!" I say in a high-pitched voice while Kai looks at her confused not knowing who she was talking about.

"Hey, I've to be got another one. Kim is crazy. There's no way I'm gonna pump some breast milk to feed her little kitty" I continue and laugh at my own joke "Oh come on" I say when I realize neither Liv nor Kai are laughing, Liv is irritated not finding me funny but Kai is more confused. "Oh right," I realize "After our family business we're going to binge-watch living with the Kardashians. You're going to love it"

"It's kind of dead. I think I'm gonna close up." says liv wanting to go home, she had enough of those siblings and their annoying jokes. They had been sitting here, for a while anyway.

"Oh. Hang on, hang on. I'm gonna get a real drink. No bourbon. I'm secure enough in my masculinity. Vodka's boring, rum's too tropical." Kai said looking upon the bottles behind Liv "Ooh. Tequila. You do not want to see me on Tequila. What about gin? Is that weird?" he asks.

"Yeah it's weird, Gin is disgusting," I tell him with a grimace.

"Not if you're a 50-year-old, but seeing as you look 19, I'm gonna need to see some I.D."

"Oh and I'll have some bloody Mary," I say accentuating the bloody making Kai chuckle.

"I'm also gonna need some ID," she says making me groan. This already happened to me last time I was in Mystic grill, the night I had meet Klaus.

"I don't know what's up with the servers in Virginia, Matty last time didn't want to serve me without ID which was soon annoying I wanted to rip his beautiful blue eyes" 

"Are you talking about Matt Donovan?" asks Olivia curiously. 

"Oh, you know little Matty. Wonderful does that mean we can get our drink?" I ask suddenly excited. Maybe he could be of some use after all.

Liv shakes her head "No I will still need some ID"

Apparently no, Matt donavan was still useless.

"Oh. Of course. Of course." says Kai as he was trying to get his ID from his pocket. I was sure he took it to do something like that, go to a bar and show that he was way older than he looked like. I didn't get mine, thinking it would be useless after 16 years however I regretted it now.

He hands the ID card to Liv who reads it smiling while Kai smirks "1972. Nice try."

Liv gives Kai his ID card back, but he shows it to her again "No. True story, but that's not the most interesting thing on that I.D. Here. Look again. Name, address..." said Kai as Liv was looking at the ID card once again.

Her eyes widen when she read Kai's name "Malachai Parker. Oh, my God." Liv starts to try to get away, but Kai restrains her with magic, making her yell in pain from the siphoning.

"Oh and don't forget your older sissy, Elizabeth. Long time no see blonde locks." I tell her smirking 

"Last time I saw you...I was trying to kill you. Why don't we pick up where we left off?" says Kai as he was siphoning her. 

"I don't think so" Liv stabs him with something and runs toward the door, but I lock it with magic while Kai yells in pain because of his injury.

"That the Parker spirit, I was afraid you would be boring," I tell her grinning. 

"Life is so much easier with magic," mutters Kai as he was locking every door Liv runs to with magic. He removes the knife in his harm not bothered that much by the pain, he died so many times this was nothing.

"Feels kind of like cheating," says Kai.

"But why play by the rules when you can cheat, especially since it's more fun," I said as Kai was walking towards her. I made myself a drink while she was running from Kai.

"I'm sad you didn't recognize me. That means dad erased all trace of my existence-- family pictures, movies, little handprint turkey I made." continued Kai while I was sipping on my drink.

"The beautiful drawings I made him when I was five. What a dick."

Liv runs up the stairs, Kai and I follow her grinning.

"You two stay the hell away from me." warns liv as she magicks some tables toward us, Kai laugh while I roll my eyes. 

"I take what I said back, you suck especially at hiding"

Kai laughs in agreement "You were always so bad at hide-and-seek. I mean, you were 4, but still, find a better hiding spot." Kai magicks the tables out of the way, Liv gasp in fear as Kai approaches her but suddenly Tyler appears and shoves Kai over the balcony edge. 

"Kai" I yell worried, but I can hear him breathing and can't smell any blood coming from him telling me he okay, just knocked out by the fall. 

"I think she did just fine," says Tyler looking at Kai's unconscious body. He turns to Liv "Let's get out of here."

"Not so fast mutt," I tell them. Tyler looks at me surprised, not expecting to see me after so long or even expecting to see me at all. He puts himself in front of Liv protectively making me roll my eyes as if he could do anything to me "Tyler Lockwood, still trying to kill babies?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asks warily while Liv looks confused as to why Tyler knows her sister.

"I came to kill my sissy obviously," I said making Tyler and Liv back away "Definitely didn't come for the drinks because they suck" then I look at my sister unhappy "Don't tell me your dating that doggie, I'm disappointed your way out of his league.....Hum something different" then my eyes widen "your not a hybrid anymore tyty. Oh, Nick going to love hearing that." I laugh humorously. These were the best news I had heard in a while, well after the death of that bitch Daliah and Kai being alive.

"She can't do anything, she's a siphoner like Kai," says Liv trying to sound confident in front of someone who tried to kill her when she was 5 and actually killed her siblings. She and Kai had destroyed their family.

"Not really, blonde locks. You see I died with vampire blood in my system" I show my fangs and vampire face. Liv looks at her frowning, she was sure she saw her sister doing magic earlier. "But I still can siphon, even from my vampirism. Freaky right?" I ask as I make a flame appear with my hands.

I speed out to them and a frightened Liv who inflict an aneurysm spell on me. I groan in pain but still manages to grab Tyler's arm. I mutter a spell making him fall on the ground screaming his werewolf eyes appear. He tries to get away from me but doesn't manage to, since I was stronger now. Kinda ironic considering the last time we saw each other. The aneurysms' spell stops when Liv yells a "Motus" sensing me accord the bar.

"Ouch, that hurts. Not bad sissy" I say I compliment her while she cries over Tyler who is yelling in pain.

"What did you do to him? " she cries.

I smirk at her "I hexed him, and you know how difficult it's to de-hex someone, nearly impossible. He's going to feel the urge to kill someone until he reactivates his curse" 

After trying to find a cure for Kol's hex, I knew a lot about them and it was getting useful. I loved being people, and those things were a bitch to get rid of. Even better.

I laugh at her horrified face "I heard that hurts like a lot, like every bone break in your body. Complete torture" I approach Tyler and tell him seriously, no smirk rest on my face like usual "that is for trying to kill my babies, you disgusting mutt"

Then I look at my sister with a smile on my face "Well, it was nice seeing you again sister, soon I will be your only sister alive considering the merge and all. Tell Josette we are coming for her"

I speed out to Kai's unconscious body and takes him in my arms living this awful bar. Liv had to see her boyfriend suffer for a while before I kill her. Besides the main target was Josette. After the merge, they won't be able to do anything against us, and I will transform Kai into a vampire-like me. They will be dead in the end either way.

☽ ✮ ☾

Elena sits with Damon at her parents' gravestone "Bonnie's gonna get to the house, and we will be gone"

"Until the next comet, or full moon, or eclipse. As long as we have that, we can go back as many times as we need until we get her back." Damon reassures her, even if he was as much or even more disappointed for Bonnie. 

Suddenly Kai and I show up breaking their nauseating moment.

"Wait. Are you guys talking about Bonnie Bennett? Because honestly, I didn't think she was all that great." asks my brother.

"Yeah her cousin is way more fun" I agreed with my brother. Honestly, the brief meeting with Bonnie be met wasn't so great, she was quite irritating and judgy. I could see her like another witch who loves the balance of nature and hate abominations like me and my brother. 

Besides Kai had told me that she had killed him in the prison world, and wanted to leave him there when he was nothing but cooperative and nice. He hadn't done anything against her before she decided to throw an ax at him, well maybe just threatened them but he needed to escape. It was a matter of survival.

So when he had the chance he left her, like she wanted to do to him. Besides she was all about staying in the prison world, so he wouldn't get out so in the end he kinda gave her what she wanted, well besides him also being stuck there. But maybe she will understand how hard it is to be stuck alone, before sending axes towards my brother's chest.

I magicks the Ascendant out of Elena's hands; it smashes against a tree and breaks

"No!" the doppelganger yells as she scrambles to collect the pieces,Damon stands up and moves toward me and Kai.

"Klaus's baby mama. Your not pregnant anymore" he says surprised looking at my flat stomach.

I laugh "Dams you're such a dumbass it's been like a year thank God I'm not pregnant anymore"

The dark-haired vampire's eyes narrow between Kai and I "What the hell are you doing with that psycho ?"

"Oh so you know my brother"

"What," he says incredulously.

"Yeah dam dam Kai is my brother, Josette, Lucas and Oliva are my siblings... And the sticky situation Bonnie's cousin got me off was the prison world, and no it was not the same as my brother there are several ones. God you and your group friends are really slow" I complained. 

"I should have recognized that smirk when I saw Kai Whatever I am gonna enjoy the hell out of this."

Damon speeds out to us but Kai stops him with magic. Kai disables Damon who holds his head because of the excruciating pain in his head.

"Oh, hey. Me, too. Damon, I, uh, I stole some of Liv's magic when I tried to kill her. Think some of it might still be in my system, so pardon me. Besides my favorite sister lets me siphon from her whenever I want"

While Kai makes Damon groan in pain with his spell, I walk toward Elena and picks up a piece of the Ascendant. 

"Uh-uh-uh.You know I'm mad at you and bonnie, you snitched to Oliva and Lucas that I was out, who then snitched to my dad. And he wanted to take my babies. So I decided to want to make you suffer." I tell her while she tries to pick up the pieces anxiously "You missed one. Phesmatos incendia."

I drop the missing piece into Elena's hands with the rest of the pieces, and it bursts into flame; the fire spreads up Elena's arm. 

Damon, revived, vamps toward me but I suddenly disappear. Damon picks up a large tree branch and swings it, hitting me, making me visible again and I get pelted over the anti-magic border. The fire on Elena's arm goes away. I gasp my throat being sliced just the way I died, I touch my injury trying to stop the bleeding. I felt like I was dying all over again.

"You're a vampire," says Damon surprised since he saw her doing magic a few minutes ago, this wasn't supposed to be possible. 

Kai runs to me and pushes me out of the border. I smile gratefully feeling immediately better, my injury healing. 

Kai's smirks still being on the side of the antimagic border "Huh. I guess this is that, uh, antimagic border, which means now there's a psycho loose in Mystic Falls and no vampires around to stop him. Whoops. Take care sissy, I'll text you the plans"

"Go kill some poor civilians" I encourage him before he leaves smirking.

"Bye Bye, see you soon" I wave at the couple before they could stop me and disappear from their sight with a smirk on my face. 

I go back to the hotel room I compelled us and call Klaus to check up on him and the twins. When I told our siblings were near Mystic falls he told me to be careful, because of the Scooby gang just in case. These people could survive against all odds, but if they even tried to hurt Kai or myself I knew each of their weaknesses. Rebekah told me all about them, and also Caroline. We had been texting for a while and this girl love to gossip it's crazy. 

Besides I hadn't forgotten how cocky they all were when I meet them that one time. And being to cocky wasn't good, it meant you thought yourself invincible and made my job easier. I knew exactly where to strike if they wanted to go against me and Kai. 

Because you didn't fuck with Elizabeth and Kai Parker unless you want to get burned.


	58. Family REUNION

WE WERE AT THE CEMETERY, WHICH I LOATHED. Cemeteries reminded me of the day the witches tried to sacrifice my daughters, and it was not a pleasant memory. Besides cemeteries were creepy as hell, not my jam. Kai had managed to get an alliance with Tyler, who was slightly in a better shape after I hexed him but still murderous. Olivia and Lucas were on board with the plan we just had to snatch Josette from the hospital and force her to get her magic back and merge with Kai. 

The twins didn't want to merge. They wanted to live so they decided to sacrifice Josette. What they didn't know that they will all die when Kai would be the leader. We were both liars, but we never stated the contrary. 

Kai had managed to snatch Josette in the hospital. I wanted to help him, but he wanted to get revenge on his twins on his own. We were at the mystic falls cemetery, inside a mausoleum. Josette was unconsciously tied up.

Kai holds the knife that held Josette's magic, I had done a locator spell and compelled someone to get it 

Kai turns around smirking devilishly while holding the knife "I know I tried to kill you when you were toddlers, but I got to say, it sure is nice to be around family for the holidays."

I roll my eyes "Speak for yourself. You guys are disappointments." I point a finger to Josette, "I thought little Jojo would be married to a surgeon with a bunch of kids since she was free from our crazy coven. But instead, she dates an alcoholic vampire hunter, maybe if he was still an original vampire I would approve"

"We don't need the approval of a sociopath," spats Olivia disdainfully.

"So feisty " mutters Kai grinning.

"Ouch that hurt my feelings," I say pretending to be offended "Where was I? Ah yeah blonde locks is dating a Freaking mutt who was previously a hybrid, and likes to kill babies."

Olivia mutters angrily "Stop lying about him, he never hurt any babies"

I roll my eyes "Well he tried, but anyway how is he since I hexed him? He must feel a little..."

"Murder-ish, peckish, blood-thirsty-ish, " says Kai grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"He is perfectly fine, I healed him," she says making me laugh loudly mockingly, the hex would reappear. I had made it special and it was not easy to get rid of. 

Then I turn to luke "little Lucas is not so bad, a little too small next to us but we can't be perfect. Besides it's mean to mock someone's height"

"Gee thanks" he muttered irritated.

"I can sense your the stronger twin, you definitely would win the merge." I continue making the tension thick, which was exactly what I wanted. Mess with my little siblings. "Oh and you're the one dating a rich surgeon, I always knew you were gay. I remember one time you saw me kissing a girl and you asked me if you could also kiss a boy because it was gross to kiss a girl...So, of course, I told you you could kiss anyone you wanted. But well some kids beat you up because you kissed one of them. So of course I killed them... " I tell them smiling innocently.

When I saw Lukas horrified face I laughed "Jocking I put a little spell on them, their nightmares were quite realistic... I heard they peed in bed for years"

"Oh yeah, I remember when you did that, dad was soooo mad he punished you and even his perfect Jo for giving you magic, for like three months." lets out Kai. "Naughty sissy"

"I don't remember that," Luke said skeptically not be believing it.

"Obviously dumbass daddy dearest made you forget"

"Why would you do that?" Lucas asked suspiciously and confused.

"Because I like hurting people, it turns me on" 

Kai chuckled loudly at my response. He puts his hands on my shoulder "Lizzie gets a little crazy sometimes"

Liv and Luke glance uneasily at Jo, who is tied up and unconscious on the ground.

☽ ✮ ☾

We were outside of the Mausoleum, where Josette who was still unconscious. Kai was staging a stick in the dirt. Making a line on the ground.

"What the hell is he doing?" asks Olivia to Lukas.

"Probably playing tictactoe with himself like a crazy person."

"Well after 18 years of isolation he is even more insane than before," I say appearing in front of them making them gasp surprised, and frightened, maybe I had traumatized them after running after them with a knife when they were five.

Kai kicks the stick on the ground, leaning over it. He shows the line he did and says "This is the antimagic border. Jo can get her magic back over there while over here..."

Suddenly we Jo's voice is heard from a distance, begging, "Hey. What did you do to me?". The twins turn their heads in the direction of her voice.

"Sissy's up," says Kai throwing the stick on the ground. I follow him and groan "Finally, she took some time". 

We make our way towards the mausoleum and Liv and Luke follow us there where Jo is, rattling the chains around her wrists.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"We haven't seen you in 18 years. You can't muster a hello?" says Kai bothered. I knew he had a special relationship with Josette since they were twins, and she was nice to us sometimes. She would let us siphon from her, but she still didn't love us enough to go against dad. It must gave been odd and infuriating for Kai to see his own twin older and with a life unlike us who were stuck in hell.

"Always so rude Jojo. I'm curious do you miss your spleen?" I asked tauntingly to which she flinches but I don't feel guilty. I was full of anger, I was the one trapped while she had the life she wished for, be free from our batshit coven and be a doctor. I may have found love and some peace of mind with Klaus and my daughters, but I hadn't forgotten the 16 years of isolation because she tricked us.

Jo ignores us and turns her head to the blonde twins, she asks them "What did you guys do?"

"What you should have done 18 years ago," answers Olivia, guiltily. 

"Ouch you saved their life and they are handing you on a silver plate. That must hurt a lot" I said making the twins even more guilty.

"It's not gonna work, Kai. I don't have my..." starts Josette but is cut off by Kai who shows her the knife containing Jo's magic "Magic. Yeah. Yeah. I recall. You stored it in this."

Kai stabs Jo in the arm with the knife, and she cries out.

"What the hell?" yells angrily Lucas while Liv flinches but doesn't say anything.

"I'm trying to reunite Jo with her..." says Kai as he stabs her again.

"Magic" I finish for him. Even if we were not twins we had the habit of finishing each other sentences. My phones ring loudly making Kai groan annoyed "Can't you tell your clingy boyfriend that we are a lot a tad busy, family meeting and all"

I grab a rock and throws it at him annoyed making our siblings look at us surprised "Ouch" says Kai wiping the blood on his forehead because of the hit. "He's not my boyfriend," I scream at him irritated. I didn't like labels and felt like I couldn't put words on mine and Klaus relationship. 

Kai rolls his eyes "Sure you've been fucking the guy for like a year which is an eternity for you, you have kids with him and love him but your not dating got it"

"You have children?" exclaim Josette surprised. Elizabeth was still her little sister, and she looked 20 and was extremely immature, so it came as a shock that she had children of her own. 

She crossed her arms and asks vexed "What perfect little Jojo thinks I am not worth about being a mother or something?"

"I'm just surprised, you never liked children. And you were in the prison world, I don't understand" 

I laugh "Oh I still hate kiddos, but I had the little aliens inside my body for 9 months constantly kicking me. It felt so weird and warm at the same time....so yeah I just like mine you know motherly instinct and all." I grimace and say "I don't recommend the whole pregnancy thing. Giving birth is like the worst, especially when a bunch of witches hold you hostage and don't give you any drugs. That's just cruel especially since I had to pop two of them." I giggle "I actually died in childbirth. Stupid witches slit my throat. That kinda sucked"

"Your a heretic" realized Josette with wide eyes, she knew her sister felt different.

"I didn't know we were called that but I like it. So there is more of us..." I say grinning, sending Kai a knowing look.

"Interesting," whispers Kai grinning as well. If Josette knew about so-called Heretics that means Dad always knew about our potential, it explains why he was so afraid of us and always told us to stay away from vampires.

I go closer to Josette and smile at her "Oh and I got out a while ago, kinda surprised dad never told you. The golden twins knew as well but they are backstabbing little angels, so it's not surprising. " I laugh.

My phone rings again and I take the call, knowing it must be important if Klaus calls me 4 times in 20 minutes.

"Hey Nick I'm kinda busy right now we made a deal with the blonde twins. And we're holding Josette hostage, Kai is stabbing her so she can get her magic back. Remember Jo-Jo, the one I stabbed in the eye when I was three. Oh, and I also slept with her crush it was -"

"I am delighted to hear your family reunion is going according to your devious plans but I'm in a bit of a situation. I have retrieved Kolina's stuffed animal but it's like she doesn't recognize it. She hasn't stopped crying, as well as Kayla. And I don't know what to do to bloody calm them!"

"Oh the spell must have worn then" 

"What bloody spell?"

"Chill out Nicky. I just put a comforting spell on her stuffed wolf, I did the same to Kaylas. It helps to calm them. You can ask the witchy Mikealson about it. I'm sending her the spell. Anyways I gotta leave, they're having an argument, and you how much of a peacemaker I am"

"Of course," he says sarcastically before I hung up.

"Enough, enough, man." I heard Lucas say to Kai when my brother stabs Josette once again. Kai shoves abruptly Luke against a wall and poises the knife over his throat. "I was wanting to kill you when your brain was the size of an acorn. You don't think I'll do it now?"

Kai lets go of luke who lets out angrily "Whatever. I'm not watching this." Luke leaves making Kai laugh.

"I remember why we wanted to kill him now" I mutter irritated by his dramatics. 

Kai laughs "Oh, so dramatic." then he turns to Josette "All right. Sissy... Let's try this again."

"Stop. I put my magic in there by choice. Taking it back is also my choice unless I bleed to death, which will happen in the next 30 minutes. Heh. Wouldn't it be ironic if you accidentally killed me before the merge ceremony?" says Josie.

"I can always give her my blood, no bleeding to death for Jojo" I offer 

"And I die with it in my system there won't be any merge because I will be a vampire" counters back Josette. She was really trying to be difficult, but well she was nothing compared to what I dealt with In New Orleans.

Kai seems to consider his option and says "I'm going to find a bandage while you figure out how to put the magic in this knife into our sister." Kai hands the knife to Liv and threatens her making her eyes water "Preferably by the time I get back so I don't have to dull it by slitting your throat." then he turns to me "Lizzie, stay to check on them"

I grin at him "Aye captain"

Liv puts a hand over Jo's wound as Kai leaves, while Josette grimaces from the pain.

"Hey. It will be ok. Just needed to get rid of Kai so you could free me." whispers Jo misunderstanding the situation. 

"And what about me Jojo?" I ask them making my sisters turn to me "I have vampire hearing remember, no matter how low you whisper I will hear everything"

"Elizabeth, I know you love Kai but you should help us. You have twins, they are linked to the leader. Their life will be linked to Kai if he wins the merge and he's dangerous... He's mentally unstable, who says he won't suddenly kill himself to become a heretic like you" Josette tries to reason with Elizabeth.

"Well you have something wrong JoJo, they are not linked. Long story short a powerful witch delinked them which also means no merge"

Olivia shakes her head in disbelief "No it's not possible I have searched for a way to prevent the merge... I don't believe you"

I scoffed "What do I care if you believe me" then I look at Josette with disdain. "But now that we are talking about suicide. Do you know how many times I killed myself?" I laugh "I even lost count, I tried so many ways. I even used a guillotine once, and it hurts like a bitch. In the ned, there was no escape, not even death. All because you tricked us"

"What did you expect? You cut my spleen and killed our siblings." Josette cries out "there was blood everywhere. I had nightmares for years" 

I wipe out a tear on Josette's face making her back away from me "I wasn't born like this, you all made me. My own parents, my siblings, and the coven treated me like an abomination, so I acted like one" I tell her furiously, then I smirk "You shouldn't be surprised I snapped, you were acting like I was going to anyways"

Understanding she won't get any help from me Josette looks at Liv pleadingly. Olivia looks guilty about doesn't budge knowing it was either Josette or her twin. "Look, Jo. You can't run away from this anymore. You've had 18 years of freedom. Now take your magic back and do this. You owe it to the coven." says Liv holding out the knife to Josette.

"Is that what you think, that I've been shirking my responsibility to our family?" Josette asks in disbelief.

"Luke's all I've got. If we merge and he dies... I may as well be dead, too." says Olivia sadly.

"If Kai merges with me, he'll be more powerful than any of us," warns Josette her younger sister.

"That's kinda the point," I remark smartly.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe you're strong enough to beat him?" Asks Liv making me laugh loudly.

"Kai always wins" I state saying simply the truth. They were idiots to think otherwise. 

Olivia looks at me with disdain and then says to Josette "Don't listen to her. You were 22 the last time you went up against him. Since then, you've been a combat medic, you've saved hundreds of lives, and your hospital worships you." 

"Someone's done her research," remarks Josette with a small smile.

"You're my sister, and I'm yours. Look how far you've come without magic. You didn't get here listening to people tell you you weren't strong enough"

"God I'm going to barf if I hear any more of this" I mumble annoyed. "Kai" I yell after my brother.

Liv starts to hand the knife back to Jo, but Kai grabs her from behind and takes some magic

"Liv!"

"Can't say I didn't warn her," says Kai as Liv falls to the ground. "Phasmatos superous em animi..."

Liv grabs her head in pain, her nose bleeding while I look at the scene with a smirk.

"Kai, stop!"

"Kai stop you sociopath, your so mean" I mock Josette imitating her voice.

Kai laughs and says "Isn't it gonna be funny when I kill her using her own magic? Wait. Is that funny or sad? I get my emotions mixed up."

"Same buddy. You know I said that to a witch once" I laughed "her friend called me a psychopath. Oh little Sophie, she was begging for her life. I slit her throat" I giggled "It brings so many fond memories" 

"Hey. What's the one for fire again? " asks Kai grinning.

"It's "incendia," right?" 

"Phasmatos..."

"Kai, enough!" begs Josette, she picks up the knife and starts taking her magic back. "Lectos espiritox." Jo finishes taking her magic back, the wind blows and some candles light as she gets her full magic back.

Kai crouches down in front of her and puts his hands on her face, his hand glows red feeling the magic and he mumbles "There it is. Oh, so predictable." he points a finger to Olivia who was on the floor, feeling from the nose "I threaten Liv, you do anything it takes to save Liv."

"So cute" I grumble but then my eyebrow sorrow when I hear voices not far from us. "Someones there" I warn my brother.

"Fractos." lets out Jo as she breaks off the chains on her wrists, a determined look on her face.

Outside, someone whistles. Kai and I go outside looking around and after a few seconds, Damon vamps at Kai and shoves him, making Kai fall on the ground.

"Cemetery, really?" says the dark-haired vampire who was starting to get on my nerves. He may have been fun and sarcastic but he was way more annoying. 

I roll my eyes at Damon, maybe just against Kai he would stand a chance, but my brother had me and I would never let someone hurt him. Before he could go against I mutter "Motus" making Damon stumbles backward over the anti-magic border and starts to burn in the sunlight until he steps back over it.

Kai grins as he goes over the anti-magic border knowing Damon wouldn't be able to go after him there "Oh, whoops. Looks like you found the anti-magic border. Drew a line in the dirt for everyone's convenience. See? " he points to the line he draws in the ground "Yeah. You're welcome."

Kai is standing on the other side of the border when Alaric comes up behind him, grabs him, and puts a gun to Kai's head. 

I smirk at the man who I guessed was Alaric, Josette's boyfriend "A gun really, I thought you were a vampire hunter. Disappointing" I pout. I can hear Damon speeding out to me behind me, sure to break my neck but I turn around before he could. I put my hand in his chest, grabbing his beating heart in my hand making him groan in pain.

"Hugh it the first time I've done that. Definitely not the last, I love the feeling of literally holding your heart before ripping it out" I tell the struggling vampire.

I turn to Alaric squeezing Damon's heart a little, making him moan in pain. "If you kill my brother, I will rip Damon's heart out. Simple"

"Ki-Kill him" manages to say Damon to Alaric.

I roll my eyes and squeeze Damon's heart more but Alaric is still holding his gun over Kai's head "ouch Dams I don't think Ricky really cares about you...JoJo tell your boyfriend to not kill our brother, or ill have to kill him and his whole group of teenagers he calls friends..." I yell out to my sister.

Josette comes running you yelling "Alaric, don't!"

"What are you talking about?" he asks his girlfriend drowning his eyebrow in confusion.

Josette turns to me "Elizabeth leave him" she orders.

"But he's so annoying" I pout "besides he's my leverage" 

"Let him go, please. No one had to get hurt," she tells me to which I roll my eyes "No one is killing Kai, I promise"

I let go of Damon's heart and tell Josette menacingly "Of course, because I will burn this city to the ground, kill everyone you ever meet, make you die screaming and bath in a river of your blood if you hurt Kai"

"Damn sissy, this is gruesome," says Kai smirking while Alaric was still holding a gun over his head.

"No one is killing Kai," says Josette firmly.

Damon who was on the ground gets up, a hole in his tee-shirt, and tells Alaric ignoring everything I said "She's lightheaded and confused. I'll give her some of my blood, ok? Kill him."

Jo shakes her head "No, you can't. If Kai dies, Liv and Luke have to do the merge. It's not fair to them."

Damon rolls his eyes "Who cares? Kill him."

"Ric, don't. I can win. I can beat Kai. I just need a little time to get stronger."

Damon says "We're moved truly." then he turns to Ric ordering "Kill him now."

"Didn't you heard my treats Dumbass? Are you that eager to die? " I tell to Damon.

"Don't care Princess I'll kill you before, I'm older which means I'm stronger" says Damon arrogantly.

"I beg to differ... " I smiled thinking that I was starting to talk like Klaus sometimes "I almost ripped your heart out like a minute ago. If Matty can kill an original, I'm sure I can kill a pretentious young vampire like you. Besides, if you kill me, I know someone who will be very mad, someone you can't kill without dying yourself. Someone you already tried to kill, but only got that alcoholic hunter dead...." I finished pointing a finger to Alaric.

"Klaus Mikealson" realizes the vampire hunter.

"Didn't he killed your last girlfriend, what was her name? Jeanie, Jane, Gigi... No. Oh right I got it, it was Jenna" I said to Alaric who gritted his teeth in anger.

Jo notices Alaric's anger and changes the subject. "I'll figure out a way to win. Please you have to trust me," promises Jo, she was really confident about this but I knew she would lose. "Keep him alive." 

"Ric," warns Damon.

Alaric ponders about what Jo told him and knocks Kai out with the butt of his gun. Kai falls unconscious on the ground.

"So dramatic," I said, but I was distracted by Alaric and Kai that I didn't notice that annoying vampire coming behind me and breaking my neck.

☽ ✮ ☾

I woke up tied up to a three, weak as they had injected me with Vervain so I couldn't use my magic to free myself. The chains were also filled with certain making me burn a lot, especially when I try to move. What they didn't know was that since Elijah had compelled me I was drinking Vervain every day, building up a tolerance. Granted it was barely a week, but I still gained a little tolerance and was starting to get my strength back. Besides the pain wasn't so horrible, I used to burn my palm sometimes I liked feeling pain it made me feel alive and kept me sane in the prison world. So their stupid chains did hurt, but I didn't mind a much being used to this feeling of burning on my skin. 

I noticed that my brother was tired up in the anti-magic border. Damon was throwing rocks at the large headstone Kai is chained to on the other side, free from magic because of the traveler's spell.

"So this whole antimagic thing is it like a... Like a dome or a bubble? Like, say, you were in 747 flying over Mystic Falls, would you die? You know, that could be dangerous, like if you're headed to New York and your pilot reroutes for the weather." I can hear my brother say.

"It must be a lot of magic" I manage to hint at him. Just like any spell he could siphon it, I think at least. Well, it doesn't hurt to try. 

"How's this?" proposes Damon "I kill you, and when you're in hell, you can ask a bar full of dead travelers, who cast the damn spell."

"That's a lot of travelers. Must be a pretty big spell." says Kai, then he continues more quietly his hands on the ground "Like a really big spell. So big... It covers every inch of an entire town."

Kai touches the ground, thoughtful. Alaric drives his car up to the border and gets out. Damon throws another rock towards Kai. Alaric gets out of the car and asks angrily his best friend "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm working on my knuckleball," says Damon like it was the most obvious thing.

"We are keeping him alive, Damon." retorts Alaric pointing a finger towards Kai's direction.

"Can I ask why we continuously compromise logic for some girl you just met?" asks Damon irritated.

I laugh mockingly, this guy was really a hypocrite. "You're the one talking dams I heard your pretty obsessed with doppelgangers. Wouldn't you do anything for the pretty innocent Elera?"

Damon looks at me angrily "And your starting to piss me off. I can still kill you, crazy princess"

"Yeah and then Nick will come and rip Elara's heart in front of you," I said smirking. "First he'll kill Jeremy in front of her telling Elara it's your fault. She'll blame you and he'll kill her, then your brother hum who else oh yess Care-bear because even if he had a thing for her, he loves me. I'm the mother of his children Then he'll kill little vampire hunter, although it's not his first rodeo. Oh and care bear mom's your her friend right? So he'll kill her too. And then he'll dedicate you in a garden to suffer for eternity. That what he'll do to you if you kill me or my brother"

Damon approaches me dangerously wanting to murder me but Alaric stops him. 

"Stop, she's doing it on purpose. Jo told me she can't siphon from herself now that she is weak so she will try to siphon you to escape" warns Alaric then he spat angrily. "You know, I don't know how I went so long without saying this, but you're a real dick."

"Bonnie's stuck over there because of him. She's over there, and I'm over here, and I hate myself for it," tells Damon angrily.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, Dams. Bonnie tried to screw over my brother, so he screwed over. Simple"

"Will you stop provoking him?" Alaric asks me irritated.

"No when it's so much fun"

Alaric sighed in annoyance and turned to Damon"You know what Damon. Killing him or her will make you feel better, so let's just stop pretending for a second that this is about anyone else but you. And we will be left dealing with the consequences of your selfish actions, like always"

Damon throws a rock infuriated at one of the tires on Alaric's car, hard enough to puncture it. "You should probably go change that tire," he advises Alaric.

Damon sits up on a bench while Alaric goes to prepare his tire that Damon broke. Kai is drawing the Travelers' magic from the earth, and the wind starts to blow more violently.

Damon gets up and walks toward Kai, noticing something strange is happening. He stopped talking. He never stops talking. The chains on Kai's wrists melt off of him.

"Magia tollox de terras. Utera aso utox." I can hear my brother mutter making me smirk, he could after all siphon the traveled spell. With that power he will be invisible against Josette, she will never win.

"What happened to his chains?" asked Damon perplexed while I roll my eyes. He was really fun sometimes. 

"Is he chanting?" asks Alaric 

"Utera aso utox...Magia tollox de terras. Utera aso utox." says Kai getting louder as he was chanting. When he finishes he gets up.

"You little magic sucker. Sucked up all that magic from the traveler spell," says Damon irritated.

Kai puts his hand up and levitates Alaric and slams him into a tree. "A lot of magic."

"Gimme some, " I tell my brother trying to get out of the certain chains even if it burned me.

Damon rushes at Kai, shoving him against a tree. Kai shoves Damon off, and when Damon goes to punch him, Kai disappears.

Kai reappears in front of me and breaks the chains without much effort. Damon speeds out to us, Kai grabs my hand making me disappear before he could reach us.

When we were far enough from Damon and Alaric, we make ourselves visible again. "So what now?" I ask him knowing with the look on his face that he had a plan.

"This is so much magic, it like it's oozing out of me. So crazy" he laughed maniacally making me smile. It must be Christmas to feel so much magic inside of him after so much time. He then frowned "It's hard to control so much magic, I guess we will have to find someone's to practice on before the merge."

I smirked, "Then I have the perfect person: Elena Gilbert". It was not like the doppelganger was not used to being kidnapped. And Rebekah told me all about annoying Elena Gilbert. It sounded fun to torture her a little bit.

Kai put his arms on his sister's shoulder "Oh, I missed you and your crazy ideas"

"Of course, I'm awesome. Besides, I would be a bad sister If I didn't help my poor brother in his evil shenanigans with my brilliant ideas"

Kai smoked and grabbed my hand. I siphoned a part of his magic and made us invincible again. We followed Elena Gilbert the rest of the day until we found the perfect moment.

☽ ✮ ☾

When had followed Elena, to the Salvatore Boarding house. Elena walks up to the door and sees the mistletoe. She knocks and Damon walks over and opens the door. 

"Mistletoe. Clever," she says. But Damon can't hear her because we made her invincible like to ourselves.

"Hello. Anybody there?" asks the vampire.

Elena laughs awkwardly making me smirk with joy. This is the moment we waited for hours, and I was enjoying it."Damon, what are you doing?"

Damon can't see Elena and she grows confused "Are you gonna let me in or..."

Puzzled, Damon closes the door again.

"Um... heh."

Kai and I are standing behind Elena, we make ourselves visible to her. "I may have put a cloaking spell on us," tells Kai making Elena whirls around. "How genius is that?" he asks smirking. 

I roll my eyes "Please I did the clocking spell, I was always better than you at cloaking things. Remember when your pager went missing for a week?"

"I knew it was you" he accuses. Then he looks at Elena who seems puzzled by our exchange. She didn't even try to run, I understood now why she was so often kidnapped: it was just too easy.

Kai hits Elena with a weapon and knocks her down. I look at her unconscious form "This was boring, she didn't even fight back" says Kai disappointed. 

"Sometimes I think we have some twinsie telepathy, I was literally thinking about that" 

"Your more my twin than Josette," he tells her making her heart melt. She was always jealous of Josette and Kai sometimes, afraid he would prefer in the end. After all, when they were teenagers she only had him, the meaningless relationships she had meant nothing. 

She may now have people she truly care about, she may be in love with Klaus and love her daughters more than anything even her own selfish life but her brother Kai would always have a special place in her heart. A happy ran down her face "I don't know how I survived without you so long."

"Me neither, I was going crazy," he told her softly, then he wiped the tear from her face frowning his eyebrows confused and pained "Why are you crying? I hate it when you cry"

"Oh Kai those are happy tears," she told him. She knew her brother was a little different sometimes especially at emotions. 

"I still hate to see you cry. I love seeing the others cry but not you. Oh and also the twinsis, and they cry like a lot. Super-duper annoying" 

"I also would hate to see you cry. I would rip someone's heart, cut their spleen and tongue if they made you cry"

"Well good for them I never cry" he snickered. "the whole water pooling out of your eyes is just so weird"


	59. Doppelgangers

WE WERE IN THE MYSTIC GRILL. We had taken Elena there and Kai had tied her up with ropes files with vervain. I guess payback is bitch since her boyfriend did the same thing to me merely hours ago. Kai had killed the manager in a rather gruesome way unable to control his powers. And I had drunk to death a server who has stayed late, and he was delicious. I immediately felt better after drinking blood from the vein. 

Kai had made something to eat while I mixed some coffee with blood for me. This was honestly one of my greatest ideas, but I was picky it had to be black expresso and AB+ blood otherwise I wouldn't like it.

Elena slowly wakes up, Kai is talking in the background to me. "See, we never went out to dinner when I was a kid, so, I always had this fascination with chefs and fine dining. Dad actually let me cook... Taught me to measure by eye. Seasonings to taste, all that stuff, but it's different now in the restaurant world. Everything's on time. It's like, the fries go in, you push a button, it dings and you take 'em out. Literally no guesswork."

"Lucky you dad never allowed me to cook. I died like three times from food poisoning in the prison world" I complained telling the truth. At first, I don't know I actually died, I just thought I had passed out or something. But years later, when I found a gun and shot myself in the head, and came back to life hours later I understood I had already died several times.

"Oh yeah, because you burnt down the house doing an omelette. It's actually why we moved to Portland" remembered Kai.

"I was 10 and nobody was home to make me something to eat and I was freaking starving." she tried to defend herself. Her mom hadn't left her anything to eat, not that she liked her mom's food anyway. Her whole family was on vacation for a weekend and Kai was doing a project with school friends. He wrongly thought she could manage on her own. 

"I remember dad's face, it was priceless" laughed Kai. They had never seen their dad so stunned, and it terrified the 10 years old because she knew she would be punished. He didn't even care that she was alive, unharmed he cared about his stupid grimoires.

Elena starts to move, but she can't since she is tied up by ropes laced with Vervain. "Why am I here?" she asks confused while I roll my eyes. We literally kidnapped her and she asks why, is this how she got out of kidnapping situations? By asking boring us with questions so that we would free her. I was sure she was going to say something like ' you don't have to do this' later.

"Uh, well I spent eighteen years in abandoned restaurants and now I'm showing off the fruits of my labor." responds my brother smartly.

"And your way better than before, I way much." I moan eating the dish my brother had made me "I am so happy I can still feel the delicious taste of a good Omelet, considering I am technically dead, it would be a shame if everything expects blood tasted like mud"

"Thanks, sissy" grins my brother at me. Kai starts eating eggs his eyes as well and Elena says "I don't mean the Mystic Grill"

"Oh, you mean like, here here, in Mystic Falls" Kai laughs " Sorry, I'm nervous. You're like, really pretty."

I roll my eyes "Oh come on not you too, please Kai doesn't tell me you're obsessed with the doppelganger. Otherwise, I will have to do a cleansing with holy water to free you from her bewitching" I finished a little too dramatic, even for me.

"A doppelwhat?"

"Oh right you don't know, Elara has doubles, or are you their doubles since you were born after them... You know what it's not important."

"You don't have your own face, that's depressing," declared Kai frowning his brows a light smile on his face.

"Their blood is super useful for spells, well now she is useless since she is a vampire. " I told kai who was listening interested in what I was telling. Her brother may act like a dumbass but he was really intelligent and loved learning new information. He loved it when he knew more than people, especially on witch stuff.

"Nick's mommy used her doppelganger blood to make them vampires and bond his werewolf's side. But he broke his curse by killing Elara. She survived obviously and they found out Nick needed her human blood to make hybrids... Well now my daughter's blood can sire hybrids, so she's not useful anymore. Oh and then she became a vampire, Bex killed her and there was all this business with Silas and the cure"

"The same cure you gave Rebekah?" asked Kai. I hadn't told Kai that I had found the cure for Rebekah, so that means she must have told him. Weird, I didn't know they talked that much. I mean I know he trained her and thought her some magic but Rebekah was constantly annoyed by my brother's idiotic filtration and jokes. I even thought she hated him sometimes.

"Rebekah is human?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yeah since I'm an awesome friend I found her the cure. How does it feel knowing you tried to take the cure from her and literally killed her brother to get it...but in the end your still a vampire" I said tauntingly. 

Before Elena could respond Kai laughed "Naughty girl. She killed an original. I don't believe it. This girl is more crazy pants than I thought"

"I didn't kill him" hissed Elena irritated.

"Whatever." I dismissed her "Hey, how is kitty kat, my favorite doppelganger?"

Elena let out a sigh, she didn't want to tell anything to her kidnappers especially to Elizabeth who hated her but maybe if she was cooperative they would let her go. So she told them the truth "Katherine got killed by Damon a while ago but unfortunately she had vampire blood in her system. She left with her daughter"

"Hum maybe she can visit suits he's been heartbroken since he had to compel his girlfriend to leave town after Nick almost killed," I wondered. "And turned the other one into a beast"

"I thought we hated him since he compelled you," said Kai confused that I would care about the suited original since I had been acting like a bitch with him and had even slapped him when be had compelled me.

"Oh we do, I'm just not heartless you know" and Elijah was still a good friend of mine. I just needed some time to forgive him.

"Of course," muttered Elena sarcastically.

I ignore her and turn to my brother "Anyways you have no chance with her, doppelgangers like a set of brothers. That's their jam and luke's gay so there goes your chance. Like Tatiana had a thing for my nick and Eli, Kitty Kat loved Eli and was engaged to nick, then she played with Dams and Stefano. And innocent Elara was juggling between Stefano and Dams until she chose the annoying brother..."

"Oh, I get it now! You wanted to kidnap her because your jealous Kenneth slept with someone who had some face. Which is so weird, it's like their twins, but not at the same time. So confusing"

I scoff offended "I'm not jealous it's because she's used to be kidnapped and then getting saved by her boyfriends. Everyone runs to save her. She's the perfect damsel in distress" then I turned to Elena "Although without Bonnie, your witch slave I'm not sure you're really getting saved this time..."

Elena said gritting her teeth "Bonnie is not my slave. She's my best friend. And she's stuck in the prison world because of you" she spat looking at my brother disdainfully.

"You can't blame my brother for doing to her what she planned to do to him."

"Well I do, she had a good reason for not letting your brother out he's a sociopath!" Elena said outraged making both of us giggle loudly.

"Just...Why am I here?" asked Elena defeated. 

"Well, I took the spell that was keeping supernaturals out of Mystic Falls and me, I like absorbed it...Like ate it, I guess." my brother says and takes another bite from his dish "It's cool, huh? First I eat magic, and then eventually, I lose it. But a huge spell like that? I mean, come on. Magic's oozing out of me, it's all over the place. You know, I didn't quite realize I was out of control until I met the manager of the Grill a few hours ago. And he was all like," he continued in a mocking voice "Hey, you can't come in here; we're closed. And you have an unconscious girl over your shoulder." 

Elena laughs sarcastically, unamused "And then I was like, "Don't judge me." And then I gave him a heart-attack--tried to, but all I did was make him vomit uncontrollably, which was like, ugh, let's stop that. "Elena stares at him, disgusted, while I smirk at her face enjoying it "So then I tried again and I think I broke his spine? I mean, I'm not, I'm not really sure, because the third time I tried the spell, he kinda exploded in blood. Whoops." he finishes and takes a drink of coffee.

He spits it out on Elena's face and I realize it was my coffee with blood he drunk, I big my lip  
Stopping me from laughing at his grimace. "that's disgusting"

I take the cup of coffee that was not finished thank God, otherwise, I would have slapped my brother. It takes time to make "That my special coffee dumbass."

He furrows his eyebrow and tells me "I thought blood would have a better taste"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asks suddenly Elena still not over the fact that Kai killed the manager of the grill as if she had never killed someone herself. Maybe she hadn't directly since everybody was doing everything for her, she was one of those Mary sue vampires and they were so boring. I unlike her didn't hide behind people to do my battles.

I turn to my brother and tell him confused "I think she's deaf Kai didn't she heard what you just told her? She's not really bright I guess, she only has a pretty face"

Kai nodded and told Elena "I just told you, I have too much magic." Elena shakes her head "You know, it wasn't until after my test run with the manager that I realized, if I start to merge with Jo and my gushing fountains of magic turn her into that guy, then I'm not gonna have a twin for the merge. So, Elena, that is why you are here." Kai takes another bite.

"Because I need to get my magic under control." he continues making Elena glare at Kai "By practicing with you. Or rather, by practicing on you. "Elena looks horrified and sends me and hopeful glance hoping I would get her out of the situation, but her hope diminishes when Kai says pointing his fork towards his sister "hey don't blame me, Lizzie chose you. Oh, PS: Silver lining, after the manager finally stopped thrashing around, I finally managed a cloaking spell. Thank you." Kai takes a drink of orange juice, Elena is still glaring "It's easy to do and...undo. Phasmatos oculix."

The Dead manager appears on the table in front of Elena. Making her gasp and scoot back in her chair horrified. His body is quite gruesome making me grimace in disgust, it smelled horrible. 

"Oh, and I also did a little cloaking spell, one of my favorite spells. Phasmatos oculix." I tell her grinning. Another dead body appears on top of the manager, Trevor a server that was quite tasty. Not my favorite blood type but he did well enough "It was a shame Mattie wasn't here he looks delicious, I would love to have him as a snack" I pout.

"Don't you dare go near Matt" Elena hissed protective of her friend.

"Ohhh I think you hit a nerve," said Kai smirking at me. "Table for five" he laughs "You had no idea."

☽ ✮ ☾

Elena wakes up, hands bound to the ceiling in the hallway. Honestly, she passed out too quickly which was disappointing, and then I had to carry her to the high school because Kai wanted to torture her here. She didn't really fight back, there was literally no fire in her.

"We're in my high school?" she asked confused.

"Is there another high school in this pony town?" I asked her sarcastically. Elena narrows her eyes at me and doesn't respond.

"They have plenty of restrooms, no flammable surfaces, and everyone's on winter break...Still." informs her Kai "You know, it's no wonder America got dumb while I was locked up; they're never in school. "Looking at pictures in the trophy case of the cheerleading squad, grinning he asked "Is that you? Oh, and there's Bonnie. You guys look so innocent. Smiling, like nothing bad could ever happen to you."

I go look at the picture and notice a pretty blonde with whom I exchanged few texts after I left mystic falls last time. After I had to pretend to be dead we lost contact, but maybe I should call her again. She was quite funny, and I liked her gossip about mystic falls. "Damn Caroline looks so cute, I knew she was the cheerleading type "

Elena is trying to pull herself free while Kai and I are distracted. Kai straightens and looks back at Elena "Anyway, do you mind if I try to turn your blood into acid again?"

Elena asks surprised "Again?"

I tell her "Yes again," then I turned to my brother in fake concern, "I think we completely broke her Kai" 

Kai takes off his jacket "Yeah, that's uh, that's kinda how you got here in the first place." he throws his jacket on the floor "I was trying the whole acid-blood thing and I think I burst a few important capillaries in your brain because you blacked out."

"Kai, you don't have to do this. Listen to me, you don't have to do this," begged Elena trying to get away but without success.

I laughed "Told you she was going to say something like no stop you don't have to do this. You owe me ten bucks"

"Crap" he muttered irritated. He put his hand in his pocket and managed to get the money out of his skinny jeans. Irritated he lost he gave me the money, not that I really needed it. I just knew it would annoy him.

"Phasmatos navaro pulsus sanguinox" my brother chanted hurting Elena with his magic.

"Ow!"

"Phasmatos navaro"

"Stop!" Elena begs making me roll my eyes. Why would he stop? Because she asked? Couldn't she throw insults at us instead, it could be more entertaining than the weak stop, please stop, you don't have to do this.

"Sanguinox"

Elena looks at her ring in horror as it melts "My ring. Kai, you're melting my ring."

I grin at her knowing why she was so panicked, this was her daylight ring without it she would burn on the sun. Now she definitely couldn't escape until sundown. I was lucky to be a heretic and doesn't need a daylight ring. I scoff at Elena and tell her "You say that like he should care"

"Phasmatos"

"Kai, stop it! Please Elizabeth make him stop!"

"Navaro pul--"

Elena finally pulls herself free, bringing the lights crashing down. She runs into the closest room, which is a chemistry classroom. Kai slowly follows, annoyed while I grin at him "Finally some fun"

"No, no, no, no. No, no, no. " cried out Elena as she reaches sink and rinses off her hand, her ring is gone "No. No"

"Take it that ring meant something to you? " asks my brother.

"It's her daylight ring, so little Elara can't walk in the sun. Who's going to make you another one now that Bonnie is not here? Maybe JoJo, but I think she may be a little rusty after so long as long...."

Elena looks around for something to use against Kai and Elizabeth. Kai and Elizabeth don't seem fazed by Elena's attempt to escape, because they knew she couldn't. They always win in the end. 

"I never understood sentimental attachments to things, because then it's so upsetting when you lose them." 

"I think it has something with never having our own toys, birthday or Christmas gift. Apparently, Santa thought we were naughty" I explained pouting. I had some toy before it was discovered I was a siphoner, but then my parents put me in another room and gave all of my toys to Amanda, my sister. They put me and Kai in the same bedroom, the two abominations together isolated. Put aside like some parasites.

Elena puts her hand in the sunlight until she catches on fire, then uses the gas from the chem lab with the fire and the fire hits Kai. I stop the fire before it could completely reach him, but it still burns his shirt a little. Elena takes the chance to run through another door in the classroom. Kai goes after her without me, I knew he could handle her alone. In the meantime, I found him a tee shirt to replace the destroyed one. When I hear kai breaking her neck I appear suddenly next to him, not surprising him anymore. It was a thing we did a lot trying to scare each other, cloaking ourselves so it was hard to surprise each other. We had magic powers why not use them to have some fun? It was our version of hiding and seek.

☽ ✮ ☾

Elena wakes up tied to the table, with vervain-covered ropes. Kai is standing over her wearing a Mystic Falls Timberwolves shirt and drinking a soda. And I am sitting at a table, bored on my phone. I was watching with a smile a picture Rebekah had to send me of the twins. Klaus had fallen asleep with each of them, and it made my heart melt. The daddy look on him was so damn cute.

Kai grinned at Elena "Oh, hello."

"Sleeping beauty finally awakes, so dramatic" I huffed irritated.

"Nice shirt." compliments Elena. So now she understood that begging won't help she tries complimenting my brother. Well, she was in the wrong if she thought it could help her.

Kai smiled at her "Well, thanks. Yeah, somebody burned my other one. Which was awesome, by the way."

Elena smirks sarcastically. I didn't want to admit it but Kai was right this was crazy pants maybe she had some fire inside of her but it was faint, like really faint.

"I am starting to see why Damon digs you. You are crazy-pants. Oh, it sucks about that shirt, though." continues my brother.

"So you can care about an inanimate object, but not the people that you kill?" asked Elena as if her boyfriend cared about the person he killed. But I could see she was trying to do to my brother what she did to Damon. Take him to the light of morality and goodness, well not on my watch I liked my brother just as he was. She didn't know him as I did. Besides her constant efforts to change very one was annoying, who was she to judge what makes you a better person. Me and Kai are prefect the way we are, we don't need to get Elenaze and get freaking boring. Some people didn't want to be changed something Elena clearly didn't understand.

"Oh" Kai takes a drink of soda "Is this going to be like an episode of "Ricki Lake" where I come face-to-face with my demons and change for the better?"

"Have you really not cared about anyone? What about Elizabeth don't you care about her?"

"Of course I care about Lizzie," he said as if it was ridiculous otherwise. When he notices Elena's eyes soften he pretends to look nostalgic "I guess I also I liked my brother, Joe. We played Dr. Mario together and he'd always win. Actually, one of my favorite memories is when I finally beat him" Kai and Elena both are smiling slightly, while I grimace knowing the end of the story "Of course, my favorite memory is when I finally beat him to death." Elena stops smiling and looks disgusted. 

"You don't have to waste your energy trying to change me. If Ricki taught me anything, it's that liking yourself is the most important thing. And I like me." says Kai.

"Were are not Damon or one of your project. When your own family hates you for what you are, you have to love yourself just to fuck with them" I continue smirking.

"You have babies, twins right? And you let him near them after he killed your little brother who was just a kid?" asked Elena not believing it.

"Kai would never hurt them" I stated simply and It was the truth. They were like us, different and he had no reason to hurt them on the contrary. 

Kai laughed sarcastically "I love kids"

Elena shook her head confused "I don't understand...you have kids and-"

I cut her off " Oh I get, you think since I have kiddos each time I want to kill someone I'm like what is it was my kid? Or what about their mother? Well, guess what Elena I can be a bad guy, kill people, and be a perfect and wonderful and loving mother. I don't need to change..."

"because we love who we are" finished Kai grinning.

Elena is still tied up on the floor; Kai is sitting cross-legged across from her, watching her. He uses a finger to scratch a K on Elena's face making her wince while not touching her. I rolled my eyes, at this since I found it boring. I preferred the brain-melting we did earlier.

"If the spell that you're going for is to creep me out, it's working," says Elena making him laugh loudly.

"Ow. What are you doing?" Kai smiles as the scratches heal. 

"Oh, nothing." said Kai, he leans forward, licks his thumb, and uses it to wipe away the remaining blood on Elena's face "Just working on my self-control."

Kai walks around the corner, having heard whispering. I go with him. He takes a drink of soda. Jo and Damon are standing right in front of them, but they can't see them because of Jo's cloaking spell.

When we go to the bin, I send him a look towards the recycle bin, he rolls his eyes."Come on Kai I'm gonna live forever, we gotta think of the planet"

"Right recycling, let's save the planet. After it will be the poor orphans" he mutters annoyed and throws the soda in the recycle bin. 

I punch him in the chest making him laugh "Don't you dare. I'm not saving orphans okay! Oh God, this brings back awful memories from the church and-"

"-association on saving orphans. Yeah meeting a very week, because mom forced us... At least they had cookies" 

"Please, the cookies were horrible... I loved it when you burned out the church... Unfortunately, they were no casualties..."

Kai laughed loudly. I frowned my eyebrow feeling something wrong "Do you smell that?" 

"No? Wait what do you smell?"

"Gemini magic and bourbon"

"Odd," says Kai grinning realizing what I was telling him. We weren't alone here, someone was cloaked and I bet it was Damon and JoJo, or maybe one of the blonde twins but I doubt they were brave enough to face us.

☽ ✮ ☾

Elena, Damon, and Jo are walking quickly down the hall toward the boiler room. Jo is coughing behind them weak from the spells. They walk not bothered by Jo's coughing but then Elena looks back at Josette whose nose is bleeding. "You okay?"

Josette nods weakly "Yeah. Three people are just a lot more to cloak than two." however Josette starts to feel dizzy, reaches Damon, and collapses into his arms.

"Woah. Why is your nose bleeding?" asks Damon.

Kai who is standing at the end of the hall, smirking says "I have a guess. Magic's hard. Isn't it, Jo?"

"Not surprised you were never that good," I said nonchalantly, actually lying. Josette was always good at what she did. Always the nicer sister, the perfect daughter, the great student, and the good little witch. It was so annoying. I kinda enjoyed seeing her messing up.

Jo wipes the blood from her nose, crying "I'm so sorry."

"Don't sweat it. I want him to see me while I kick his ass. Now, get out of here, okay?" reassures her Damon. Josette staggers through a door into the next hallway.

Damon rolls his shoulders and grins at Kai, clearly eager to fight him, Kai makes Elena invisible. Damon looks around and sees that she's gone.

"Where's Elena?"

Kai answers sarcastically "Oh, are we not cloaking people anymore? I thought that's what this was."

"It's actually our favorite game, our hide and seek with a little witchy twist, it's called cloak and seek" I say grinning at Damon.

Damon speeds over to Kai, but Kai disappears and reappears behind Damon, down the hall. Kai whistles, Damon turns and Kai waves at him, grinning. Damon speeds over, breaks the handle of a mop, and throws it at Kai, spearing him through the abdomen, while I watch the scene smirking knowing it was another illusion.

"Ouch"

Kai appears beside his illusion of himself "That's gotta hurt. I am definitely getting the hang of this. Cloaking spells, illusions. You know, it's all the same wheelhouse."

Kai removes his illusion to reveal that Damon actually staked Elena in the chest, Elena staggers and leans against a locker. When Damon moves to go to her, I use my magic to hurt Damon's head, incapacitating him for the moment. Kai turns and heads after Jo, while Damon stills affect by my spell crawls over to Elena, who has slid down to the floor. 

Jo is crawling on the floor and Kai runs up, grabs her arm, and hoists her to her feet, dragging her along with him "Now that I've got the kinks worked out, we can actually do this. Is there an upcoming celestial event that interests you? I'm partial to--" Kai starts to say but an arrow shoots through his shoulder "Ugh!" Kai falls to his knees, Jo collapsing on the ground beside him. 

Alaric runs over and injects Kai with something, to knock him out and I speed out to stop him but I am hit with an arrow filled with vervain. I remove the arrow wincing but not with much difficulty. I was used to the pain after killing myself so many times, however, I was distracted and my neck is snapped. I fall dead on the floor next to my brother.


	60. Merge

The 5 years old Elizabeth was crying, she had done something bad and her dad was mad at her. He called her a mean word, and it hurt because even at her age she understood it would never be the same. 

Her dad would never call her his little princess anymore. She was scared of him, and she had never been sacred before of her own father.

But she didn't understand why something so bad could feel so good, when her hand started to glow red she felt powerful. It was like when she ate too much candy, magic tasted like candy for her and she loved it. 

"Will you stop crying? It annoying and pathetic" muttered her older brother malachai, he was two years older than her. 

Dad had moved her in kai room, he even took her bed and she put it in his room which she found boring and ugly. She took her teddy bear before Amanda could take it like most of her toys. And dad let her sister have her things because now that she was an abomination she doesn't deserve any toys. That what he told her. 

"Daddy is mad at me. He called me an abomiactoon" she cried.

"abomination" he corrected rolling his eyes.

"that's a dirty word, I don't like it. I preferred when he calls me a princess"

"You'll get used to it" 

Like he did, besides he was called all his life an abomination by his father. He didn't know anything else.

Her brother sacred her a little bit, he was a meanie to her and Amanda. He was only nice to Josette because they were twins. And twins were special in her family even if she didn't understand why. And dad told them he was dangerous, they couldn't touch him. So she never actually played with him.

"I don't want to" she yelled and then she cried "Ama took all my toys and your room is ugly! And boring! And now Ama told me were not friends anymore because I'm like you"

"I can be your friend" the seven years old proposed annoyed by her crying.

"But you're a meanie!"

"I can be nicer" he proposed " and you can draw something and we can hang it on the wall to make the room less boring"

Kai was nervous and afraid she would refuse or yell at him again when she stayed silent but she then she smiled lightly at him.

"Okay, but you have to draw with me"

"I don't like drawing" he protested.

"I don't care," she told him sassily then she went to jump on his bed happily feeling a little better "we can draw pink dragons, oh and flowers I love flowers. But we have to find glittery crayons or it would be boring. And a rainbow because it has a lot of colors!"

The boy already regretted his decision, he did not want glitters in his bedroom. But he didn't say anything happy that one of his siblings interacted normally with him. She wasn't afraid of him anymore because they were the same and the boy didn't felt lonely anymore.

"mala-Malachi-" she tried to say his name but had difficulties.

"You can call me Kai" 

"Kai, the thingy I did with my hand why daddy was so mad? He said it was bad but it felt so good. I liked it"

The boy sighed knowing the feeling "I don't know but I also like it. A lot" 

"I want more" 

"You can't dad will be mad, he'll hurt you" mumbled the boy frightened.

"But why? Daddy is not supposed to hurt us. He loves us. You don't hurt people you love."

"Joshua doesn't love abominations"

Elizabeth woke up weak certainly because of the Vervain she was injected with. She was tied up to a chair, with ropes laced with Vervain. It was the second time she was in this situation and she was beginning to get pissed. She noticed her bother was on a bed, and was starting to wake up slowly.

"Rise and shine, you little weasel."

Kai raises his hand tries to use magic on Damon, but it has all drained away while he was sleeping, unfortunately.

"Oooh, trying to pop a blood vessel in my brain? Sorry. Not gonna work. Looks like all that magic you sucked up drained away while you were asleep, which is good for me. Don't worry, I know where you can get more. " he said to Kai then he turned to me with a warning look "And you have too much vervain in your system to use magic"

"Are you sure of that?" I challenged him.

Kai sits up and laughs, humorlessly "You really think I'm gonna trust you?"

"No. And I'm not gonna trust you. I just happen to need a magic siphon and you're two are the only game in town."

Kai looks down at Tyler who was unconscious on the ground and hops over him, off the bed, and said to Tyler "Hi." then turned to Damon with a smirk on his face "Let's discuss my fee"

☽ ✮ ☾

Kai had managed to convince Damon to let me go because he wouldn't save Liz the Sherrif without me. We were a duo, it was either both of us or nothing. He also negotiated for the merge with JoJo to happen tonight.

When we arrived in the hospital room, I smiled excitedly at Caroline's mom. I had heard so much about her from Caroline, besides we have the same name. We had to be cool or I would be disappointed.

"Hey fellow Elizabeth," I tell her joyfully but then I frowned "You look awful" I commented truthfully, she was really tired from what I saw. I guess cancer was truly a bitch.

"Thank you" Liz answered sarcastically. "Your Caroline friend right? She told me about you"

"Aw she talks about me? Your daughter is awesome btw, means by the way. And she is like really hot you should be proud of her" I told her receiving a genuine smile. I turn to Kai "We need to save her, she has the same name as me so it would be like saving myself. And if I let her die it would be like killing myself" I finish dramatically.

Kai nods and washes his hands in the sink "All right. I need a 12-gauge needle, stat. I don't know what I'm gonna do with it, but I need it."

I chuckle "I think that may be my fault, I made him watch Grey anatomy. We love the scenes with blood and surgeries. It makes me want to be a doctor like my big sissie Jojo"

"Please you would be a horrible doctor Lizzie " He continued with a high pitched voice imitating me "oh no I have blood on my clothes" he put his hand on his foreground dramatically "its a nightmare and it smells so bad"

I smacked his chest and pouted "stop being mean"

Elena who was holding the sheriff's hands reassuringly snapped at us "You're not a doctor, so stop playing games. Because I am a vampire and I will rip your head off if you screw this up."

I bust out laughing having a hard time stopping myself. When I manage to stop laughing I tell her "Because you're a doctor? More like an intern...Yeah, I watch great anatomy and my sister is an actual doctor so I know my shit. Besides I'm also a vampire and... A witch." I turn to Kai smiling widely who is who had his hand up and I clap mine in his. 

"Didn't we kidnapped her and tortured her? Now she thinks we are afraid of her this is hilarious" ask me, my brother, rhetorically, beaten giggles.

"Enough" ordered Damon harshly irritated by the pair who acted like children "Do your stupid little magic-suction trick and suck the magic out of her. Right now."

Kai smirked "I get what you two see in each other. It's very dys-FUN-ctional." He laughs "See what I did? Stressing the 'fun' in dysfunctional--"

I cut him off "More like pathetic, Elara needs to fix someone and dams needs a moral compass that is not very effective from what I heard..."

"Hey, you can't cut me off in a monologue like that it's a rude sissy" reprimanded me, Kai slightly irritated.

Liz let out an exhausted sigh "Just get on with it, Kai. Listening to you talk makes me wanna die."

Kai is amused "That's good."

"He has that effect on people" I add.

Kai puts one hand on Liz's arm, the other on her cheek, sucking the magic from her, Liz is in pain from the siphoning.

"Is it working?" Damon asks.

Elena shakes her head "I have no idea."

Jo comes in, sees Kai and Elizabeth making her stop in horror. "What the hell is going on? What are they doing here?"

Kai smiles at our sister, still siphoning from Liz "Hey, sis. Little busy. Be with you in a jiffy."

Jo turns to the doppelganger a frown on her face looking betrayed "Elena?"

"I'm gonna let Damon explain."

"There nothing to explain, it's quite obvious, " I tell them "They betrayed you to save their friend Jojo. I guess Elena thinks she can take your place at the hospital once you die in the merge. Because everybody knows you not ready..."

Damon takes Jo by the arms and leaves the room to talk, not before sending me an annoyed look.

"I'm staying with you," inform Elena looking at us.

Kai is still sucking magic from Liz, he finishes and pulls his hands away, flexing them. "There. All done."

"Sheriff, hey. How are you feeling? Are you okay?" asked Elena.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so." Elena smiles and sighs, Liz starts having a heart attack panicking Elena. "Oh, my God. I think she's having a heart attack."

"Oh, that is so tragic. You know, 'cause you guys jumped through hoops to get the magic out of her system, but then her ticker's just not strong enough to take a little siphoning," explains Kai.

Elena looks at him desperately and orders "Kai, you have to fix this!"

"Aren't you the doctor?" I mocked her. "You should change your profession you suck at it"

Before leaving I mutter a healing spell, it would buy her few hours to say goodbye to Caroline at least. I didn't do it for those idiots but Caroline. She was a cool girl, and it cost me nothing. I didn't save her mother's life, because I couldn't magically cure cancer but I saved her for some time.

"What did you do?" yells Elena but I ignore her.

I smile at Liz and wave her goodbye "Bye Sherrif, I saved you some time to say bye to your hot daughter. Don't waste it"

Kai and I disappear and leaving Elena alone with Liz. Damon and Jo are still talking in another room.

"I can't merge tonight. I'm not ready," says Josette shaking her head. Everybody knew she wants ready, I guess Damon really didn't want her to stand in his friendship with Alaric. It was perfect for him in the end if Josette died in the merge. Well, he would only get him to hate him if Jo died after a stupid deal he made.

"You almost burned my house down. Don't you think I know that? Luckily for you, it's all be taken care of." says Damon.

"Damon, what the hell did you do?" asks Jo worriedly.

Damon opens his mouth to speak, but I break his neck. I and Kai appear visible in front of the Josette. "Magical neck-snap. Never gets old. Isn't this the part where you start running?" He asks her surprised. 

"I've spent my entire life running from you. I'm not running anymore."

"Good these shoes are horrible for running"

Kai smirks grabs Jo's arm and we walk out.

☽ ✮ ☾

Kai leads Jo to the center of the park "Look at those pretty planets, all twinkly and bright. Oh, Josette, you would not believe how sick I am of eclipses."

"Let's just get this over with," says Josette convinced.

Kai cuts his hand open "You know, if you think I didn't spend the last 18 years in solitary thinking about you screwed me over last time, you're wrong. So if this is just another setup, Lizzie will rip something out more important than a spleen. Like a tongue or a heart. So, any closing remarks?"

"You're a parasite. Both of you" spat Josette angrily "You killed the people I loved. You destroyed my life. Now I'm gonna destroy yours."

Jo holds out her hand for Kai to cut, Kai jerks it and cuts it. "I guess we'll see. Won't we?"

I kiss Kai on the cheek, even if I knew he would win I will still anxious "God luck dumbass even if you don't need it"

Kai smiles fondly at me and told me reassuringly "I always win"

Kai and Jo hold hands "Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus. Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus. Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus." 

They chant and their eyes start to look white like they are supposed to during the merge but suddenly Jo falls away and faints, and Luke walks around the corner.

"What the hell" I yell as Kai asks "What the hell did you just do?"

Luke smirks "Oh, I just gave my big sister a little magic knock on the head. But don't worry, she'll be fine. Because you're gonna merge with me."

Kai and I start laughing and he pats Luke on the cheek, Luke slaps away his hand and pushes Kai away. "Ohh, you wanna merge with me. I hate to break it to you, little brother, but we're not twins. All right, that's not how this is supposed to work."

"Gemini twins equal merge," I told him simply, there was no loophole.

"Well, that's true. But we share the same parents, the same bloodline, and thanks to your timeout in the magic penalty box, we're the same age. So it's definitely a Hail Mary and maybe it won't work. But I'd do anything to save my sister's life, so" Luke cuts his hand and tosses the knife on the ground " we're gonna give it the old college try."

Kai narrows his eyes at Luke and puts his hand up "Thanks, but I'm gonna pass."

"Phasmatos Motus Robix." Luke magically pulls Kai to him, holding his face with one hand, surprising me with his boldness "What's wrong? Are you afraid to play chicken with someone who might actually beat you?"

Kai shoves Luke's hand away "Fine" grabs Luke's cut hand.

"It's your funeral," I tell Luke smirking. There was no way he would win. Kai would win for sure, we always win.

Kai and Luke holds hands chanting "Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis finantus. Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus. Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus. Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus. Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus."

Jo wakes up and yells her voice breaking "Luke, no!"

"It's too late, Jo," I told her and her face decomposed. 

Luke and Kai's eyes both turn white "Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus. Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus." they both fall backward, unconscious.

I go to Kai's body, while Josette goes to Luke. I take his body in my arms, his head resting on my lap. I'm near tears, hating to see him like this even if I was sure he would take up soon, I smooth his hair reassuringly.

He suddenly gasps awake, making my worries disappear. I knew he would win, he was so strong. We both were, we survived our dad abuse and family mistreatment, and years of isolation without going completely mad. We were made stronger by our life.

Jo cries "Oh, my God. Luke. He's gone. He saved me and he's gone."

"You win some, you lose some," said Kai standing, grinning making Damon turn while Josette was holding Luke's dead body.

"Except for us, We always win. I told little Lucas it was his funeral but he didn't listen..." I finish looking at luke body sadly. It was a shame he had to die but there gotta be some collateral damages sometimes.

Damon moves toward us, but we disappear. Honesty I don't know what he wanted to accomplish considering Kai was now the leader. If he died so did the whole coven. Well, Damon didn't know that we planned on turning him into a heretic and in doing so killing all the coven...

☽ ✮ ☾

"I always knew you would win, and I'm always right," I say enthusiastically when we arrived in the hotel room "So what do you want to do tomorrow on your last day as a human?" I ask him but he stays silent. Actually, he was silent the whole road here, which now that I think about it is odd. Kai was never silent "Kai, what's wrong?" 

He turns to me and I can see tears falling down his face "I don't know..." he sobs "it hurts.. something went wrong with the merge. I feel horrible and those fluids won't stop coming out of my eyes"

"Oh, Kai you're crying it normal," I tell him however I knew it wasn't normal to him. I had never seen my brother cry. Actually, I had never seen him so vulnerable and I hated it.

"Make it stop" he shouts at me. "I hate feeling like this... I feel so..."

"Guilty" I finish for him. He must have got Luke's emotions in the merge and now he's feeling all I this at once it is overwhelm him.

I take him in my arms hugging him while he cries "sh..sh...sh it's going to be okay... I promise"

"Can you fix me?" he asks as he wipes off his tears "I don't want to feel guilty. And something wrong I don't want to kill anybody.... It's not normal" he yells "You did psychology at college you know that stuff" 

I sighed "Kai it's not that easy"

He nods and takes his phone "I googled how to process emotional pain, and they said if you write everything down in a letter and burn it, you'll be healed. Does that works ?" he asks me.

"It doesn't hurt to try," I said smiling reassuringly "I'll leave you to your letter, okay. You need to do that on your own but if you need my help, I'm always here for you..."

"Okay... I can do this"

When I leave the room I sighed. This was going to be difficult. I liked the idea that Kai would be forever at my side but now that he had new emotions I don't think he could bear with the guilt of killing our coven. Besides, we were supposed to leave, but now I think we would have stayed longer to make amends. I hated seeing him cry and didn't know what to do about it.

I call Klaus to tell him the unfortunate news, I had told him that tonight was the merge and that we would finally come back but he was going to be disappointed and well frustrated. It has been a few weeks after all since we left and he could barely function without me.

"How are the twins?" I ask as he picks up.

"Sleeping well, with their spelled stuffed animals"

"I'm a genius for using the spell"

"Yes, you are...So I'm guessing the merge happened tonight" when I stayed silent he asked unsurely afraid about my answer. "Did...Kai did he won?". It wasn't that he cared about Kai, but more about Elizabeth since he knew how much she loved her brother. He was even jealous of their bond, not knowing who she would choose between both of them if one day it came to it.

"Yeah he did"

"Wonderful, you can come back home. I bloody miss you. I can't wait to ravish you.."

"Hum as much as I would love that I can't now but soon I promise"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just Kai cried-"

"Why in the bloody hell would he cry?"

"I think when he merged with Luke he also -"

He cut me off again confused "Wasn't his twin Josette?"

"So you listen to me..." I said with a smile "Yeah but Luke proposed himself up, there are not twins but technically they have the same age since the whole prison world thing. Tada Loophole...Anyway, he absorbed his emotions like guilt, empathy and now he's really not feeling well this is overwhelming for him. I never saw him cry and I don't know how to comfort him" I finished defeated.

"Are you telling me Kai never cried even as a child?"

"No after dad's punishments, he never cried, not even once....he was just so angry. I think the fact that since birth they never showed him any kind of affection or love messed him up...like a lot " I tell sadly "Anyway he's not changing into a heretic like me I don't think he will be able to bear the guilt right now... maybe later when he processes those new emotions..."

"What about your father? He's after our daughters and I was under the impression that he will die in this merging revenge quest"

"Well he was supposed to die when Kai was transformed but now I don't know... but he can't go after our daughters since Kai is now the leader, he is calling the shots... and I was thinking of letting him live a little, making him feel safe you know and then kill him in a gruesome way when he doesn't expect it..."

"I can always help you if you require it, I'm as evil as it gets" he proposed to her.

"Yeah I saw your evil plans in the first plan, I was literally one of your victims." I noted and continued cheerfully "Oh, I love it when you say things like that it turns me on," I said making him chuckle lightly over the phone. "Crap," I say when I heard Kai calling my name. "I have to leave you, Nick"

"Keep me updated, love"

"Of course"


	61. Trying to be good

KAI HAD WRITTEN DOWN HIS LETTER AND BURNED IT. But he didn't feel any better. He wanted to give me another letter, which I helped him write to Josette but we couldn't find her even with cloaking spells. So we went to the Salvatore boarding house to find someone who could give the letter to Josette.

"Hello?" Kai is calling from the front door when we arrive.

Elena pulls away from Damon "No. That's impossible because why would he...". Damon closes his eyes hoping "He didn't. He's all merged, he's packed, and he's on his way to Portland with his psycho sister!"

Kai and I walk inside "Ooh! Forgot how massive this house was. " He smiles "Yum! Cupcakes! Sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Damon asks annoyed "What are you doing here?"

"Not need to be so rude" I pouted annoyed. This guy could be very irritating sometimes. He has that overconfidence that was ridiculous considering he was just a hundred years old vampire, one that was not that smart I might add.

Kai chuckles "Funniest thing. I need your help." he takes out a letter, with Josette written on it.

"Why would we give a letter to Jo?" asks Elena smugly her arms crossed.

"That's family drama and the last time I heard your surname is not Parker," I said stubbornly crossing my arms on my chest. If we wanted to give Josette a letter this wasn't any of her business and it's not like a letter is dangerous. Why did she always have to be so damn nosy?

"I haven't been able to find her using a locator spell, and, you know, good on her because under normal circumstances, I'd super jazzed to gouge out her belly button," says Kai as he eats the frosting on the cupcake with his finger.

"Why would we help you?" asks Elena making me irritated. All she ever did was ask questions, did she had some sort of intelligence in her? Why was everybody so obsessed with her except for her looks? I mean expect her thing about fixing people, I didn't understand why were people drawn to her. 

"Oh my God" I complain "we are asking you to give a letter not donate one of your lungs or help us hide a body"

"Well, in case you haven't figured it out by now, I'm a sociopath." says Kai, and Elena pretends to be shocked rolling her eyes "I know. Shocker. I like being a sociopath. You know, I'm not burdened by things like guilt or love. So then this merge happened with my brother Luke, and I won, which was great because I absorbed his ability to do magic, but now I can't stop thinking about how Luke died, how Liv's life is ruined. For some horrible reason, I can't shake how badly I feel about it." he finishes by chuckling sadly.

Elena looks at him surprised "You feel bad?"

I roll my eyes at her and say sarcastically "He just told you that dumbass, are you deaf or dumb? This is not the first time you said something stupid like that"

"Sorry but I thought sociopath didn't have feelings," answers Elena in a sarcastic tone irritating me.

"Of course they do, they just feel differently. They feel anger and stress just like us. Besides Kai was never diagnosed, I think he has more sociopathic tendencies than he is actually a full sociopath."

"Because your an expert on the matter?" asked Damon sarcastically.

"Actually I was a psychology student before dad decided he would not pay for my tuition anymore, Josette's was too expensive," I added bitterly "Guess he shouldn't have that many kids if he couldn't afford it...So yeah I think I know more than you. Besides you didn't let Kai finish..."

Kai nods "Yes. So when I absorbed Luke's magic, I must have gotten some of his qualities or something like empathy. So I googled how to process emotional pain, and they said if you write everything down in a letter and burn it, you'll be healed. So I started writing, and this water literally started pooling in my eyes. Has that ever happened to you, like--like water just--just oozing out of my eyeballs like I'm some alien creature excreting fluids."

"You mean you cried," said Elena disturbed frowning her eyebrows. 

"Yes! And after that was done, I burned the letter, and the feelings--oop-- were still there." he smiled but it was clear he wasn't happy "Lizzie told me it couldn't be that easy. So I really feel strongly that Jo needs to know how sorry I am for destroying our family, but let's face it, guys, all right? I mean, Elena, you of all people should be willing to look past the questionable things that I've done to see that there's--there's good somewhere in me. You did it with Damon."

Damon is even more annoyed "Ok. I think we're done here. Come on."

"No" Elena protested then she looked at me and asked, "What about you don't you want to apologize?" 

"No, I only came here to support Kai and protect him from you. He is vulnerable right now and I won't let you abuse his kindness" Damon snorted at my response while Kai raised an eyebrow not used to my smothering. He was the one always trying to protect me from dad or stupid jocks that called me a slut at school, not that it bothered me that much, I never had real self-esteem. Sure I was confident and perfect but I didn't respect my body and slept with whoever wanted me. 

Anyway lately, I was the one protecting Kai, I think since I became a mother I was more protective of him. And it was true he was now in a vulnerable state, and they won't abuse this, over my dead body.

"But you don't feel...guilty?" Elena asks again and then clarifies her thoughts "Unlike Kai you always had normal emotions" 

"Damn girl you should do some psychology instead of trying to be a useless doctor...You all I want to fix people" I chuckle, then after I pause I tell her "You know maybe I feel guilty maybe I don't but in the end it doesn't matter but I still did it. And yes sociopaths do feel guilt" I point a finger to Damon and say "Your boyfriend killed a pregnant lady and whether he feels guilty or not she is still dead" Damon clenches his jaw.

"No it matters and you know it!" protested Elena. I rolled my eyes when she ignores her boyfriend killing a pregnant girl, but not the part where I don't feel guilty. I guess she was used to his shitty behavior and put on with it despite her high morals because it was when they weren't together so it's okay. Because now he has her he won't do shirt like that, what a joke. He's still a shitty person she's just blind and delusional as hell.

I chuckle darkly "Of course, perfect Elena wouldn't understand this...your parents died before they could hate you for being a vampire, an abomination." I shout making her step back, her eyes widen "You know sociopath aren't born, they are made. So no matter how much daddy dearest depicts us as evil abominations, in the end, he made us like this." I chuckled "My parents didn't die before hating me do something I had no control over just like vampirism. Instead they fucked me up, big time. Do you know how it feels for a five year old to have her father suddenly call her an abomination for something she doesn't even understand? To stop hugging her, talk to her only to insult her, or to only touch her with the purpose to beat her? We couldn't touch anyone...Of course, you don't understand" I smirk bitterly and look at Damon " but your boyfriend does, he screams daddy issues..."

"Shut up," said Damon irritated clenching his jaw with anger.

"What was it, Damon? I'm sure you were some kind of a disappointment to your daddy, did he prefer Stefan?... I mean everybody prefers him, he is the golden boy. The better brother" I taunt him and grab Damon by the arm and enters his mind getting flashbacks about his childhood confirming my presumptions. Damon jerks my arm away quickly "Oh he did, you were worthless to him" I said with a sadistic smile"he burned you with his cigar once, for the money you didn't even steal..."

"STOP" he yelled at me.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Elena her hand on his cheek trying to calm him down.

I laughed "You are really self-centered, it's not about you Elena. People like, my brother, your boyfriend, and me we weren't loved by our parents so we're narcissistic because someone has to love us even if it's ourselves...but we can't do that if we feel guilt or remorse so we bury it away..." I clap my hand happily, my mood changing instantly "Now that I have responded to your question let's not make this any longer than it already has been. What do you want in exchange for giving the letter?"

Elena takes the broken ascendant and gives it to us. Kai examines the ascendant, a piece falls as he takes it and he says frowning "Sad attempt at iron welding."

"I tried to fix it."

Kai shakes his head "I can't bring Bonnie back with this."

"I thought you were the all-powerful leader of the Gemini coven now," said Elena making me roll my eyes. Flattery won't get her anywhere.

Kai shows her the broken ascendant "I destroyed this so that it couldn't be used again."

"Well, can we use that hunk of junk to send a message at least? It is her birthday," asks Damon.

Kai looks surprised at him and says sadly "It is?" I frown at him. I hoped he hadn't developed feeling for bonnie now because it would be a disaster, she was way too judgy to fall for my brother and it would only result in his heartbreak. And I definitely didn't want to see that happen.

Damon nods sadly "Yeah. It's really sad. I mean, old Bon-bon-- she's gonna be getting all dressed up for a party no one's even gonna show up to. I mean, I wonder if she even knows that it is her birthday, or do all the days just blend into one vast sea of misery? I wonder." he finished making Kai even more sad or remorseful than before.

Kai looks at the ascendant "One of the crown wheels survived. That's a positive. Plus I am mega powerful."

"And he has an equality powerful sister to help," I say smugly " Parker power"

"What do you want to say?" Kai asks Damon

"Well, I mean, if Bonnie needs magic to get out, we just need to tell her where to find some." responds Damon.

Damon and Elena try to figure out where Bonnie can get magic from, while Kai tries to fix the ascendant with my help. I decided to listen carefully to their conversation knowing it may be useful in the future.

"Ok. So we know that Jo stored her magic in a hunting knife. Bonnie sent hers over with Miss Cuddles. What receptacle of magic am I not thinking of?" asks Elena as usual she was the one asking questions because she was not capable of thinking on her own apparently.

"Let me give you a hint. Scorned lover." grinned Damon.

"Katherine?"

"Older." Damon hints.

"Silas."

"Hotter."

"I don't know. Silas was definitely hot."

"Ugh," Damon replies disgusted.

"Qetsiyah." Elena realizes. He winks at her "Her blood is on Silas' headstone. It's filled with magic."

"Yep! So in Bonnieland, that means that an island off Nova Scotia is a big magical battery waiting to be tapped. We just need to remind Bonnie of that."

Elena asks curiously "And what reminded you?"

"I was gonna plan a trip there, change of scenery, you know. There's only so much you can take of Mystic Falls on repeat." 

Or maybe he realized how I got the cure for Rebekah. You know what, whatever if he knows about the cure or not. In the end, we will leave this awful city with Kai and never come back.

Kai sighs relieved "Oh, thank God. You two together are still totally revolting to me. Finally, a familiar feeling. Luke didn't take me over completely."

I put a hand on my heart and exclaims equality relieved "Thank God, you are still here. I thought you were broken forever"

Jeremy, the teenager that could see ghosts suddenly appears and asks bewildered "What the hell are they doing here?"

Kai smiles up at him "Hi."

"My favorite former vamp-hunter seing Ghosts" I spoke fakely enthusiastic, waving at the younger Gilbert.

☽ ✮ ☾

"People don't just change like that," said Jeremy not convinced. He was sitting on a couch in the Salvatore boarding house a frown on his face. 

"People usually don't merge with their siblings either," remarks Damon backing up Kai. In the end, he wanted Bonnie back and didn't care how. If he had to kill Kai and his whole coven to get her back he would.

"Uh, for the record, I would have been fine with any of Luke's qualities, you know, the hair, the whole gay thing... you know, maybe not the height actually," informs us, Kai, holding while he was trying to mend the broken ascendant.

"Do you feel gay now?" I ask him. I hadn't really thought about that part before but maybe he could be even more confused before. 

Kai looks confused "I don't know"

I smile reassuringly "Don't worry when we will be back in New Orleans, well go to a gay club to explore this possibility...You won't know for sure before you try it, that what I said to Josh's girlfriend and she turned full on the ladies after a wonderful night with me" I said mentioning my younger brother girlfriends whom I slept with. It gave him even more reasons to hate me. At least he didn't hate me only because I was a filthy abomination. I preferred to give people a real reason to hate me than being a siphon.

"You seriously buy this?" asked Jeremy looking at the siblings oddly, they were sociopaths for him but acted so normally together which he found weird.

Elena sighs "Look. I'm not saying that we have to like him, but if there's a way for us to tell Bonnie how she can get out"

"We should trust a guy that changed personalities overnight?" presses Jeremy.

"Why do you care? In the end, you will get what while we get what we want. Honestly, we are paying you too much just to give a letter...It almost looks like you don't even want little judgy back. Isn't she your girlfriend or something?"

"Of course I want Bonnie back " denies Jeremy "I just don't trust you"

Kai rolls his eyes "Think of it like Elena in reverse. " he pours himself some alcohol. I sent him a glare and he rolls his eyes pouring another drink and giving it to me "You know, she was human, pure, dating the good Salvatore. Then she became an undead blood vacuum, stopped caring about right and wrong, and started dating the bad one."

Elena denies irritated "It's not how it happened."

"It is, bex told me everything. After she killed you. You switched brother overnight... and slept Damon like just after breaking Stefano's heart...he even wanted her to erase his memories of you...Poor lad"

Kai chuckles "Ouch" he takes a sip of his drink "Hmm. I'm sure I missed a detail or two, but I'm just paraphrasing what Damon told me in the prison world."

"Speaking of, there's a witch over there we'd like to save, so why don't you get your Gemini jumper cables and fix that thing?" remarked Damon trying to get back on the subject that mattered to him: Bonnie.

"Okey-dokey"

☽ ✮ ☾

"So I can't send us back physically, but I can probably send a part of us back," announces Kai. 

"Probably?" asked Elena another question, frowning not reassured by my brother's words.

"You remember that movie "Ghost"? Ok. Well, Bonnie's gonna be Demi Moore because she's the alive one obviously, and, uh, we'll all be a collective Patrick Swayze, the ghost. By the way, how much does that suck about Patrick Swayze?"

"A ton, but they're too young they don't understand the reference"

"Will she be able to see us or not Kai?" asks Elena irritated.

"I don't know. I've never done this before." told Kai smiling excited like a kid on Christmas " So let's all just take a deep breath, right, close our eyes, " I take Kai hand while Elena, Jeremy, Damon, Kai, and myself close our eyes, I mutter the spell with Kai " ... Phesmatos tribum invocio caveum, miscero mundio. Phesmatos tribum invocio caveum, miscero mundio."

When we open our eyes we found ourselves in the house, but it is different, older. More 1994-ish which was a good sign. It meant our spell worked.

"What happened to the pool table?" asks Damon and I roll my eyes. We are going to a prison world, what do you think Damon? The pool table isn't in the boarding house yet. I was annoyed being around those stupid people. I missed Klaus's evil masterminds' plans or Elijah's smarty remarks (even if I was mad at him at the moment). 

"Oh, my God," exclaims Elena as we all see Bonnie sit at the table.

"Bonnie? Bonnie!" exclaims the other Gilbert, he turns to us realizing something "She can't hear me"

Damon tries to touch something, but like a ghost, he can't. His hand passes through everything he touches "And we can't touch anything either. Nice spell, Kai."

"I'd like to see you try... Oh, wait you can't because you're a useless bloodsucker..." I retort sarcastically crossing my arms.

Damon narrowed his eyes "The useless bloodsucker can still tear your head off "

"Oh and who else is a bloodsucker." I say questionably and I point a finger to myself "Ah yes me...and I'm a witch on top of that... So stop being cocky because it's going to get you killed one day..." 

Damon looks like he wants to say something but he stops when the video on the videotape starts "This place is my own personal hell." we can hear Damon say on the video.

Bonnie smiles fondly "Drama queen."

"Hey. Bonnie" Damon says on videotape "Reporting to you live from the retro world, I'm Bonnie Bennett. Joining us today in the studio is special guest Damon Salvatore!" The tape stops and Bonnie pours herself a glass of bourbon.

Damon blurts shocked "No."

Elena is confused "What?" 

"The bottle of bourbon is the oldest one in the house. We made a pact if we couldn't take being trapped here alone for one more day we'd... We'd kill that entire bottle. Then we'd kill ourselves."

"Well this is interesting" I mutter but suddenly we all wake up back in the real world.

☽ ✮ ☾

Elena gasps awake "Wait. Wait. What happened? Why are we back here?"

"I don't know. The spell must require too much magic. I lost my connection." mutters Kai and I notice blood falling from his nose.

"Then reconnect," demands Damon irritated.

"It's not that easy." denies Kai, he points to his nose with blood "You see this blood? I'm guessing that's not a good sign."

Elena sigh frustrated "Bonnie is going to kill herself."

"And we should care...why ?" I ask not bothered by the Bennet witch's unfortunate fate. She wasn't my friend so why would I care? Besides after what she did to my brother in the prison world, because yes their self-sacrificing friend did kill him without knowing he would come back, well since I knew that I didn't like her one bit.

"You should care because it's your fault she's stuck there!" shouted Damon frustrated.

"Hey, I wasn't even there... And if we're planting the blame on someone it should be her grams who put her there in the first place" 

"Can she do that? Can she die in the prison world?" asks Jeremy more worried about Bonnie than some spat about who is to blame.

Kai shakes his head "I couldn't. Of course, it was my own personal solitary confinement. Didn't want me to end my sentence early by killing myself. Ooh! I tried every method in the book" he chuckles "Heh. I drove down to D.C. Because there was this museum that has an actual guillotine." 

"Oh man, you did the guillotine in DC too? Total Siblings goals... Wait what was your favorite death?"

"Hum... Definitely the-" Kai starts but Jeremy cuts him off "We get it. For whoever's not lucky enough to be you, dead means dead."

"We have to stop her. We have to give her hope, send her a message somehow" mumbles Elena.

"How?" asks Jeremy "She couldn't hear us."

Damon offers up a solution "The message is already there in the atlas. I scribbled some notes on Nova Scotia. We just have to get her to see it."

Elena nods and asks "All right, but how do we open an atlas if we can't touch anything?"

Damon looks at my brother "We need to get Kai to crank up his witchy-woo, don't we, so we can make physical contact."

Kai utters sarcastically on the couch tired out by the spell "All while sending the 3 of you back over there? Sure. Yeah. Hey. Why don't I reanimate your dead parents for a tea party while I'm at it?" he says making me chuckle but he changes his attitude "Sorry. Insensitive."

"Well you have to do something" protest Elena "We can't let Bonnie die"

"Shut up!" I shout at her and turn to my brother "Kai, you don't have to do anything... We can find another solution to give JoJo the letter...Okay. It's too dangerous and you don't have to change... I like you just the way you are." I said softly at my brother.

"But I want to be better... I want to be good. I feel so bad about what I did to Bonnie" he tells me remorsefully. At least he wanted to change for himself and not some girl, which was a good thing I guess.

I nod and mutter a spell I found in Esther's grimoire. Damon pushes me away from my brother, fearing I was doing something to prevent him from helping bonnie. "Motus" I sending Damon across the room. He falls in pain. "Didn't you mommy teach you some manners Dams? Don't grab ladies like that."

"What did you do? " asks Elena.

"I send your boyfriend across the room, didn't you see?"

Elena shakes her head "No the spell? What was it?"

"Oh, you can thank Mama Mikealson. Yeah, I have her grimoire. I put an enhancement spell, it will make Kai spells stronger"

"So you can send us back?" asks Jeremy.

"No" denies Kai and I clarify for him " It's still too many people, we can't send back all of you"

"What if you just send me back?" demands Jeremy.

"What? No." protest Elena worried fit her little brother.

"That might work. With the enhancement spell and Lizzie's help, I can focus all of my magic on one person. It might be enough of a boost that you could physically interact if I can hold the spell." offers Kai.

"And if you cannot?" asks Damon.

"The magic overwhelms me, " says Kai normally it would kill him being overwhelmed by magic but I also put a protection spell on him, as I did to myself and Rebekah every day. I may be confident but I know that I'm not invincible. So our whole coven would die if this didn't work but I would still have my brother. "and I can't pull Jeremy out. He'll be stuck over there for eternity." finishes Kai.

"Jer." pleads Elena.

Jeremy stops her "Don't. Don't say anything. If I can get through to her, we save Bonnie's life. If not... At least I'll be with her when she dies."

" The girl killed herself to bring him back from the dead, let him save her life for once," I say irritated at Elena. 

One minute she was ready to take risks for Bonnie the other second she was not. I know she was overprotective of her brother, but her best friend would die if we didn't do anything. And even if I didn't like the witch, from what I heard she did sacrifice a lot ( like her life ) for Elena. 

She lost her grams trying to save Damon and Stefan at Elena's request. She almost died trying to go up against Klaus for Elena. She brought Jeremy back from the dead the first time and almost died. Then her mother (who had left because of something related to Elena) was transformed into a vampire to save Elena a life. Then she helped get the cure for Elena and it resulted in rising Silas who killed her father. Then she died saving Jeremy... Well after that I don't know since my information came from bex and we were in New Orleans. 

Caroline told me some stuff but not much on bonnie, mostly on Damon and Elena's drama. And let me tell you those two were toxic as fuck, it was so pathetic honestly. 

But yeah if it was Hayley at Bonnie's place, well before she stole my daughter trying to protect her, but being useless in the end...Well if it was Hayley pre-betrayal I would try to do anything to save her.

☽ ✮ ☾

Kai was chanting with me, he was sweating since it was still a hard spell even with my help. Elena and Damon both watch him.

"Phesmatos tribum...Phesmatos tribum...Invocio caveum...Phesmatos tribum invocio caveum, miscero mundio."

Kai and I finally manage sent Jeremy ourselves back into the prison world. "Ok. 1994. Let's do this," mumbles Jeremy.

"Where's the stupid map?" asks Kai.

Jeremy finds the map and can finally touch it "It's working." he exclaimed happily.

"Hurry up and find Nova Scotia." presses Kai. It was raking a lot of energy and we didn't have the time to do this. 

Jeremy flips through the atlas "Nova Scotia. Got it. But then he then drops the atlas, since he can't touch it anymore. "No! Kai, do something!"

We both discovers that Kai's blouse starts having blood on it, making me mad with worry. This shouldn't happen. "Kai? What going on?" I ask my voice filled with worry.

We are suddenly sent back to the real world. Liv drives a fire iron through Kai's stomach.

"No! What are you doing?" exclaims Jeremy.

Liv uses her magic to throw Jeremy, Kai, and me across the room. Kai laughs "Dang, sis. That was harsh."

Liv shouts angrily "Shut up!" she starts using a pain infliction spell on him. I try to intervene but she inflicts an aneurysm spell on me as well.

"Aah! Agh!"

"Phasmatos." Before Liv can do anything, Kai quickly uses his magic to throw a fork into her throat "aah!" making the infliction spell on us stop.

Kai stands up and grabs a bottle "Haha. Ha. Ahh. It's all coming back to me, Livvie poo." she pulls out the fork "You know, the charge... " he casts the liquid in the bottle out of her making me smirk. The old kai was definitely still in here.

"Stop it, Kai!" begged Liv holding on to her injury caused by a fork.

Kai continues to spread the liquid of the bottle on her and I finish I sentence next standing next to him "That races through your bones..."

Liv shouts "Stop it!"

But Kai doesn't stop "At the prospect of watching someone burn to death? " he throws the glass bottle away and smiles "I really missed that feeling" and takes a burning candle and walks toward her.

"Just kill me, Kai." cries Liv "You already killed my best friend. So just do it. Get it over with."

But Kai struggles to kill her "Why can't I do this? I don't care about you. Why can't I kill you? Come on. Kai, do it. Do it." he slaps himself on the head repeatedly and shouts "Come onnnnn! Kill her!"

"Motus!" Liv uses magic to throw a fork into Kai's chest.

"Ugh!" Kai falls to the ground. 

I calmly grab a butter knife and throws it into Liv's shoulder. Jeremy quickly takes the ascendant and the fork out of Kai's chest.

Jeremy helps Kai inside the kitchen and I follow them there. Kai drops down on the floor injured.

"Send me back." demands Jeremy as Kai wheezes wounded "Please"

Kai who was bloodied struggles and tells "Jeremy, look at me. I'm half-dead."

"I need to stop Bonnie." 

I harshly take the ascendant from Jeremy "No, I don't care about Bonnie... My brother won't die for that stupid witch. We are going home NOW unless you want the Gemini coven to extinct?" I say narrowing my eyes at Jeremy.

"But bonnie will die if we don't do anything" protest Jeremy.

"Ok. Ok," says Kai looking at me pleadingly. I narrow my eyes at him but still give him the ascendant back. "I hate nice Kai" I mumble annoyed. 

I hold kai hand and we both start chanting "Phesmatos tribum invocio caveum, miscero mundio"

We are sent back to the prison world. Bonnie still sits at the table drinking the old bourbon.

"Cheers to making it this far." bonnie starts crying "Ok. Think it's time I cut myself off. Agh! " she angrily throws the bottle to the floor and takes the video recorder and leaves the room"

"Stay here," Jeremy orders us and walks after Bonnie.

Elena and Damon rush into the kitchen and finds Jeremy and Kai and Elizabeth. 

Damon slaps Kai cheeks, trying to wake him up "Kai, hey! Damn it!" he gives Kai his blood and he wakes up"

"This is the last time we're helping you" I warn, and take my feeble brother with me. 

☽ ✮ ☾

"How do you feel?" I ask my brother when we are alone "Does being good makes you happy?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Being good is harder than being bad. But oddly I feel happy, but I don't know if this is Luke or me"

"It doesn't matter, if your happy in the end that all that matters. I'm proud of you"

He furrows his eyebrows "I thought you said it was annoying that I joined the good side of the force"

"Oh it is...but you're trying to change because you want to feel better about yourself. You want to do that for yourself not because people expect it of you. This self-work on yourself is admirable"


	62. Sick

AFTER THE MERGE, WE WERE MEANING TO LEAVE TO NEW ORLEANS BUT KAI HAD GOTTEN SICK. First, we just had to make amends, well Kai wanted to apologize because of the guilt he felt, and then I was going back to my daughters. However, my brother was sick and I couldn't do anything about it.

At first, he just felt unwell and I preferred staying one more day at the hotel watching movies with him. But the next day he got worse, he was throwing up blood and had fewer. I had tried some healing spells but without real results. On the third day, I went to buy him some medicine but he was way worse on the fourth day making me mad with worry. This had to be merge related, so we found no better option than to ask Josette for help. We went to jo's apartment, while I was helping Kai stand up since he was weakened.

We ring the doorbell and Alaric opens the front door and sees Kai, who doesn't look too good. His face was sweaty and he had bags under his eyes.

"Hey." Alaric tries to shut the door, but I stop him "Wait, wait, wait, wait." Begs my brother "Look. I know you hate me, but I really... really need to see my sister."

"I think she'll pass."

"It's family drama go away Ricky," I tell him irritated. This stupid human would not stop me from seeing my sister, whether he liked it or not.

Alaric tries to shut the door again, but when Jo appears at the door, he leaves it open "What are you two doing here?" Josette asks us perplexed.

"I called to tell you I was sick, and you--you hung up on me," said Kai weakly. His face was really pale and I hated it.

"That's so rude JoJo" I complained rudely because I was getting also sick from worrying about Kai. He could die, and I wouldn't be able to handle it.

Josette brushed my comment not wanting to fight again and told us "Because I have food poisoning. Did the sound of me vomiting on the other end of the line not clue you in?"

"Look. There's an issue I've been worried about since the merge because we really didn't do it right. You know, the whole, "You're not my twin" "Hey. That's okay. Close enough" plan? It worked, which is, you know, cool. Hey, I'm even a little bit nice now in case you were wondering. But I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop. And, well, I think it's dropped because I'm--" stopped Kai suddenly not feeling well and asked, "Where's the bathroom?" 

Kai starts vomiting blood. I grimace and rub Kai back soothingly "it's going to be okay. I promise Kai"

"Oh, God! Ric!"

Alaric gives Kai something to vomit into "Here."

Alaric and Jo look concerned and Kai tells them making them more anxious "I don't think you have food poisoning. I was supposed to merge my magic with you. But I got Luke's instead. Ohh. Now I'm defective, and I think that's why you're sick. I kind of feel like I'm dying, actually. And if I die, so do you, dad, Liv, and the rest of our dumb coven. So could you please fix me, like, now?" 

"Even if it looks like he's asking, I'm not you're going to fix my brother and quickly unless you want to me to cur another one of your organs" I treated her seriously. I was in no mood for games, quite the opposite.

Josette crossed her arms "Menacing me? You never knew how to ask nicely you just took things"

"Mad because I stole your favorite skirt and crush? Well get over it it was 18 years ago" I said harshly but then I begged her, not in the mood for a fight while kai's life was on the line "just fix him..Look I can't lose him, I won't so please Jojo you have to help him"

I don't know what I could do without my brother, sure I had my daughters, Klaus and the Mikealson but Kai was my brother. I had already taught I lost him once and I had barely recovered when he appeared in front of me alive. I would burn this city to the ground if something happened to him.

☽ ✮ ☾

We went to the hospital where Josette worked so that she would give Kai a check-up. I don't know how she could do something in this stupid hospital because I was sure this was magic-related.

"Any joint pain?" asks Josette as she was examining him.

"Mm-hmm."

"Headaches?"

"Yup." my brother nods his head. 

"He had a fever this morning and he has been vomiting blood since yesterday. Oh and since the merge, he been nice and it's annoying, this is an unwanted side effect. I want my real brother back" I inform them lightly jocking with the last part. 

But it was true he was way too nice, well he had always been a good level of nice to me but never to others. And it was weird to see. I was afraid people would try to take advantage of him. Like when he wanted Elena and Damon to give his letter to Josette, they wanted us to get their backstabbing friend Bonnie back. Weren't they supposed to be the good guys or something? I thought good guys were supposed to do good things without anything in return... this just confirmed to me that they were playing the good guys while they were like everyone else, selfish and did everything to save their own asses. Because they were no good guys in this world.

"I thought you would be happy, I'm a full supporter of Klauzabeth now and I won't try to kill your little baby-boo again," told me Kai genuinely confused.

"Ew that a horrible ship name" I complain disgusted.

"Well try to make a ship name with Klaus and Elizabeth. It's freaking hard" he exclaimed exasperated "Like Elizabethus big no, Elizabeaus no no no Oh maybe Klauzabeth?" When he saw my grimace he said "okay no mentioning any ship name anymore"

Seing them like this jocking, it reminded Josette of when they were younger before they had both gone full phsycho and attacked their own family. But she knew they never felt included in their family and rightfully so, they were the odd ones out. They would stay in the house when they were going on vacation or weren't involved in any family tradition. But at least they had each other."Are you pregnant?" asked Josette jokingly when Elizabeth and Kai's conversation was over.

"Stop making jokes. I feel like I'm being scrunched from inside out. This is kinda private. Does your baby-boo need to be here?" asked Kai eying Alaric who was in the room.

"I'm not leaving her alone with you, so deal with it," Alaric answered stubbornly.

"I'm here so technically your not leaving them alone," I say knowing it would not reassure him one bit, more annoy him which I loved to do.

"Considering you cut her spleen it doesn't reassure me, quite the contrary" 

"Sooo dramatic, that was like two decades ago. Besides she's fine." I said then I pointed a finger go my sister "You can survive without a spleen"

"I spend a month at the hospital, I am scarred for life and I had nightmares for years," said Josette horrified that I acted like it was nothing. I was always making a joke out of everything so she shouldn't be so surprised. If I took everything normally I would be depressed and would have killed myself before I reached 18. This was how I dealt with things.

I knew what I did to her was bad but I was hurting so much that I don't care, well I do a little but I try to not care. Because caring hurts. Besides we were taught about the merge since we were kids and even if they call it absorption, it was still murder. So we were raised to think it was normal to kill our siblings.

"Well a month is like nothing compared to sixteen years isolation, then I can easily make the scar disappear... And well we both have demons, you have nightmares me cutting your spleen I have of dad punishments because I was born different" 

"So it makes it okay to kill our own siblings and torture me, because of how dad treated you?" questioned Josette in disbelief. Kai was rolling his eyes knowing where this discussion was going.

"You hurt me I hurt you back simple"

"I didn't do anything to hurt you," told Josette in near tears. 

"Sometimes doing nothing is worse"

Josette looked at her an unreadable expression on her face, she didn't know what to respond. Because maybe she had failed them, especially Elizabeth. Maybe she was a bad sister to them. But now it was too late and they had forged their path. Elizabeth turned her face not wanting to continue the conversation. So Josette turned to Kai who was oddly silent, but he always was during an argument between the two sisters. He had paid heavily once when he tried to interfere.

"Okay. Your vitals are fine, your temperature is normal. I'll wait on pathology, but there is nothing medically wrong with you."

"Yeah, duh, because I'm magically diseased. I haven't puked in at least--" said Kai but stopped himself not feeling well. Jo realizes Kai is about to vomit blood "Oh!"

Jo goes to get a trash can for Kai. As he is vomiting, he grabs Jo's arm and absorbs some of her magic. 

"Hey, hey!" declared Alaric as he pulls Kai off of Jo.

"Oh. I feel better," said Kai, and he did look better as well. This was a good sign, maybe he was cured or something. Maybe it was only temporary.

"That's good," I tell him.

"Yeah because you juice-boxed my magic." accuses Josette crossing her arms.

"Yeah, sorry about that." responds Kai truthfully" That was an accident, but I-- wow! " he stands up excited "I legitimately feel better. You need to give me your magic."

"What?" asks Jo stunned.

"This faux merge is clearly failing because I was supposed to get your magic, right?" Kai gets up toward Jo, but Alaric stands in front of him " Just-- I don't know-- put it in a teddy bear or a bedpan and gimmie. " he reaches out his hand.

Alaric grabs Kai's hand "Listen. I could just as easily break seven little bones with one good squeeze, okay?"

"Yeah and I could break your neck with a flick of my hand," I tell him showing off my hand. 

Kai smiled proudly that I defend him."I can see you're skeptical, Ric. Can I call you Ric?"

"I call him Ricky, I'm sure he didn't mind Ric," I say smirking when I see his irritated expression.

"Hey, buddy, but here's the thing you need to know is that Jo only survives if I do, okay? And if that's not enough for you, the power that binds the prison worlds comes from the leader of the Gemini coven. If I die, the worlds collapse, alright? I see a vacancy. Would you like me to start over with single syllables?"

"Did you say prison worlds, as in more than one?" Alaric asks.

"Has no one ever mentioned that?" asks my brother knowing well, it was never mentioned. Besides this little group knew nothing about nothing, it was surprising they survived so long.

"Did you really thought we were the only one punished by our lovely coven?" 

☽ ✮ ☾

When Josette comes back into the examination room, she looks mad as hell. 

"Oh finally about to use that bed hands more practical reason," says my brother. Before I could say anything Josette mutters "Motus" making us fall against the wall. 

"Crap what got your panties in a twist" I mumble irritated as she inflicts an aneurysm spell on us. We both grab our temples in pain from the spell.

"I called dad, guess who's not sick him, Liv and I'm feeling pretty good right now - which leads me to believe I'm not gonna die anytime soon so what's your game tell me! Both of you tell me right now!" she orders.

Kai inflicts her an aneurysm spell as well, freeing us from her spell "I don't have this much is my suffering might bring you pleasure" he stops and continues talking "or whatever this is not the way to handle this situation"

"It's all just a ploy for you to get more magic" accuses Josette furiously.

"If he wants magic he can get it from me, your accusations are preposterous...Crap I'm talking like Nik" I finish with wide eyes. 

Kai shakes his head "It's the ploy for us all to stay alive actually friend sorry if that seems selfish"

Josette points an accusing finger and screams franticly "I don't believe you because you're a liar and you are the worst kind of liar because your life sounds so much like the truth isn't possible for me to tell the difference" she finishes near tears.

"You're right, we are liars" I admit "We lie, we deceive, we play games, we hurt and we kill..."

"We are the black sheep you know." continues Kai furious as well. I knew his temper, he was holding himself back but all he wanted to do was to kill Josette "I'm the defective twin that nobody wanted, and" he points a finger to me "Elizabeth is a failure to replace us with a perfect set of twins. It must feel real nice for you to stand in here judging us surrounded by all the things that you got out of life while we spend years in isolation as the family rejects" he approaches Josette very close, his fingers almost touching her face "let me tell you... EVERY inch of me wants to kill you for that... EVERY part." then he calms down a little and admits defeated "the only way that I can survive is if you help I'd like to live frankly" he laughs dryly "because I didn't get to do a whole lot of that before everyone decided that I wasn't worth it. That we both weren't worth it"

After a moment of silence Josette says "I'll give it to you but under one condition you take it to get out of my life I never want you anywhere near me ever again"

"Great we planning on going back to New Orleans anyway," I say enthusiastic about this plan, I had enough of this awful city. It was fun to torture a little of people here, but I was missing Klaus's body next to me and my daughters. It's been almost a month since we were here, and it was way too long away from them.

"I'm not finished" warns Josette.

"Shocker" breathes out Kai.

"If you break your promise I'll kill you I'll take myself and our entire coven down with you because I don't want to live another minute afraid of my own brother and little sister"

"got it, got it"

"Damn that's some spirit Josette, always knew you have some sort of fire in you," I tell, and surprisingly Josette smiles proud of herself after my compliment.

☽ ✮ ☾

"Let's do this," said Josette convinced. She would truly be free of our crazy coven, honestly, it was a win-win for her.

Kai smiled "Ahh. I, our coven and the prison worlds thank you."

"Thanks, Jojo"

"What exactly is this other prison world?" asks Alaric curiously, frowning his eyebrows.

"A place filled with crappy people like me, I'm sure." says Kai then he turns to Josette " Congrats. You're saving their miserable lives from Oblivion." he pinched Jo's cheeks "Oh, don't look so stressed." but Jo shakes him off" You never liked being a witch anyway."

"Shut up." Jo places her hands on Kai's cheeks" Oribos turai mana situs. Orbiem. Oribos turai" Josette chants making the wind blow around us, some papers are floating and I manage to grab a knife which was floating towards Alaric direction before it could kill him. Or maybe just give him a badass scar on the cheek but who cares right? He watches the action with wide eyes.

"It's done," says Josette, and everything that was floating falls on the ground.

"Ahh. Thank you. And congratulations."Jo looks confused so Kai whispers into her ear. I smile knowing already what he was talking about, since I was the one to inform him "Have a good life, Sissie"

Kai starts to leave but I stop him and say "Wait before we leave I wanted to talk to JoJo" then I sand a look towards Alaric "alone".

He shakes his head "No way"

I roll my eyes and put my hands up in surrender " Calm down I already ate someone today, I'm not angry and I have literally no real reason to attack her. Chill dude"

"Just like you had no reason to cut her spleen"

"Oh my God, is he always so dramatic?" I aks Josette.

"Your the one to talk" begins Kai surprising Alaric and Josette " your boy toy is so dramatic he still not over the time I pretended I wanted to kill him."

I nod at Kai "Yeah he is hella dramatic.. like a drama queen. One time I siphoned him and I think I stabbed him... No, the stabbing was another time. Anyway he was like oh I'm going to kill her she is bloody insane but he couldn't since I was preggers he gave me the evil eye for like a week... But I like that about him... it's never boring" I finish with a dreamish smile.

"You are so whipped" taunted, Kai like a child " my sissie is in love..."

"Oh shut up," I said after I punched his chest. I then turn to look at Josette "So?"

Josette turns to Alaric and nods at him telling him she was going to be okay with me. Alaric leaves the room not before sending me a warning look, and kai follows him as well. 

Josette crosses her arms " So what do you want? Because we're not the same size anymore so they not point in stealing my clothes"

"I... Wanted to apologize I guess" I said unsure not knowing where to start.

Josette laughs "Apologize? You repeated many times that you did not feel guilty for gutting me and taking my spleen or destroying our family"

"Our family was always broken in the beginning. Look...I felt a little guilty but I try not to anymore because all that guilt is freaking annoying... I just wanted to admit that I might have overreacted when I hurt you." I laugh humorlessly "I guess it's true the abused becomes the abuser... Besides I was kinda jealous..." I admit.

"I never cared that you were siphoners, I even gave you my magic sometimes... I tried everything so you wouldn't feel jealous. I covered for you multiple times, I took care of you when mom didn't care even when you were horrible to me" answered Josette.

"Yeah, but in the end, you were still dad's favorite, his perfect daughter. Besides, it was either loving you or Kai because I knew one day I would lose one of you, and if I had to choose it would be Kai... And dad stopped paying for my college because yours was too expensive..."

"No, you dropped out" 

"Well, dad was always a liar...Anyway I know there is no forgiveness or anything and I don't want it anyway, I just wanted to tell you what I feel. I never want to go back to this awful city or see any members or our crazy coven, so don't worry JoJo we are never seeing each other again.."

I go to her and hug her and surprisingly she hugs me back "Just protect them from dad okay" I tell her.

"What do you mean?" she asks me with wide eyes, a hand instinctively on her stomach.

"Who do you think told Kai you were pregnant?... Another set of twins, I guess we're both unlucky with all the curse with twins in our family. Two little siphoners" I tell her making her test widen in shock.

"How... How do you know?"

I smile at her "I just do...I guess you've been luckier than me." I laugh "kinda ironic daddy's perfect daughter is having two abominations... Oh, he's going to hate this, better hide them from him or kill him your choice...Anyways you can send the kiddos to New Orleans on the weekend when they need to learn about siphoning...I'm an awesome teacher!"

And with that, we finally left for New Orleans, and I was never playing on coming back in this annoying city.


End file.
